


沉痛回憶（Painful Memoirs中文版）

by morierblackleaf, Morrey_Liu



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Anguish, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm, Torture, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 49
Words: 27,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morierblackleaf/pseuds/morierblackleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrey_Liu/pseuds/Morrey_Liu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>翻譯自morierblackleaf的《Painful Memoirs》<br/>Aragorn發現Legolas有個痛苦、不為人知的秘密，在Estel說服Legolas對他坦白之前，王子的困擾和反常，他都看在眼裡。<br/>敘述暴力襲擊的創傷，和命定的愛情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Painful Memoirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165963) by [morierblackleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morierblackleaf/pseuds/morierblackleaf). 



> 翻譯自morierblackleaf的《Painful Memoirs》  
> 這是篇很具故事性的好文，在下的英文程普普，純粹因為對這篇故事和AL的喜愛，想分享給亞洲的魔戒迷們而翻譯，若有語意上的錯誤絕對是在下的問題，只希望沒毀了這篇好文！感謝作者同意翻譯！  
> 

　　一條劃傷的長疤是美麗的精靈身上唯一的裝飾，從他臀部前面，沿著大腿和肌肉的自然曲線一路切至膝上，他雙手捧著冷水，在戰爭的創傷中沐浴身體，他很小心以避免觸及硬化的疤痕，寒冷的地面已沾滿血腥，他與遊俠屠殺了數十個污穢的半獸人，釋放野獸的黑血以防谷地中沉睡的邪惡生物。Legolas並未在戰亂之中被穢染，精靈們極少有髒亂的狀態，幽暗密林王子Legolas也不例外，甚至在戰爭中也是如此，水能撫慰他，也讓他感到洗淨了戰爭帶來的死亡和仇恨，因此精靈徘徊於此，冰冷的水流提振了精神，令他心曠神怡。

　　他聽到某些動靜，讓他感覺他的好友在水塘邊，正在那裡休息。王子草率地拍去身上的水， _Aragorn自己會洗好澡的_ ，精靈默想著。

　　Legolas離開遊俠去搭建他們的營地，遊俠從頭到腳都覆蓋一層污黑，那是他們斬殺的半獸人群的污血，與他們抗衡時還流了滿身的汗，Legolas躍回河岸上，彎腰拾起曬乾的毛巾，人類正要從後方的灌木叢裡走來，但被阻擋了來路，以精靈兼弓箭手的敏捷度，在Aragorn清除那些灌木叢之前，王子便把曬乾毛巾裹好在腰間上。

　　「快來，Legolas，我們不能浪費白天的時間，一直像個小精靈在水裡玩耍一樣，還有很多事要做！」Aragorn語帶玩笑的說，精靈和人類常常這樣互相調侃，對有多年情誼的他們，玩笑般的對話是常有的事，起初人類還只是個小男孩，而對精靈而言，這段友情相當短暫，精靈也盡可能地多花時間陪伴人類，王子認為或許只有他最了解遊俠了。

　　遊俠的目光閃爍，帶著幽默和疲憊，他問道，「難道你希望我趕上今晚的晚餐，而你還繼續泡在池裡嗎？該過來了，王子。」

　　這樣的引誘並沒成功吸引到Legolas的注意，木精靈一反常態的安靜，蹲在池邊望著那潭靜水，神情怪異，Aragorn走到精靈身旁，任水光瀲灩，在他面前那副輕薄的身子正微微顫抖。「Legolas，你還好吧？」

　　弓箭手沒回答，繼續盯著水塘看，Aragorn真不明白是怎麼了，難道是受傷了？Aragorn以目測來尋找朋友身上的傷，畢竟他們才剛和半獸人打過，他知道Legolas從不在乎受些小傷，這點曾讓他擔心，遊俠試著再次叫喚他的同伴，跪在他身旁傾下臉與Legolas平視，他輕聲問，「你還好嗎，朋友？」

　　見機會來了，他無法再掩飾笑意，Legolas轉向Aragorn，往錯愕的人類肩上使勁一推，人類拼命揮動雙手，倒頭跌入深至膝蓋的水池裡，在整個人栽進池裡之前，發出一聲慘叫，再來就是被寒冷的池水打敗的掙扎聲。

　　他的人類朋友的雙腿在空中踢動著，頭和身體都泡進水裡，Legolas竊笑地全身發抖，然後突然放聲大笑，笑得無法自拔，笑到和溺水的人類一樣需要空氣。

　　很快地人男站起來，全身濕透，滿頭困惑，還有一臉的難以置信，這才發現他的精靈同伴在岸邊地上滾著，眼淚都笑出來了，原本遊俠只是語無倫次地怒斥，這倒也引起Legolas的注意，但遊俠困惑的模樣又他再次大笑，遊俠冷靜下來，衝回岸上，打算修理一下這個一直笑個不停的精靈，意識到人類突來的攻擊，弓箭手抓緊腰間快要滑落的毛巾，趕緊起身向後一躍，不過他的笑聲一直沒停過。

　　Aragorn在Legolas一旁站住腳，在他衝上岸前，Legolas就已逃開，見到精靈的閃避動作，但又止不住笑，遊俠皺起眉頭，水不斷從他額上滴落，如溪流般順著他皮製大衣流下。「你為什麼這麼做？」

　　最後幾聲鼻息的笑意之後，弓箭手終於停下來了，然後判斷Aragorn此時的心情。 _希望我沒做得太過分_ ，王子擔心著，只是想著又開始大笑， _太過分……我把他推進水塘裡！_

　　遊俠可高興不起來，他交叉雙臂抱在浸溼的胸前，怒視著木精靈。「你笑夠了沒？」

　　精靈總算冷靜下來，一手抓著毛巾，一手按在隱隱作痛的胸肋前，對於最近發生過的小幽默，他都沒笑得這麼久過。「抱歉。」見人類仍在氣頭上，Legolas還是希望遊俠能開心起來，他打趣地說，「這是我想到保證能讓你洗澡的唯一辦法。」木精靈說是這樣說，同時也抑制了想笑的衝動，因為看來Aragorn的怒意並沒少。

　　事實上，Aragorn的憤怒和疑惑已轉為不懷好意又帶點愉悅的冷笑。「我是打算要去洗澡的，精靈殿下，但我想先脫下我的衣服。」現在遊俠的臉上已是無辜又甜美的笑容，同時朝Legolas前進，一邊大笑，一邊像隻濕淋淋的小狗一樣甩著濕透的大衣，水滴到處飛濺，但大部分的水都還在Estel的身上不斷流落。

　　王子每退一步，Aragorn就邁進一步。「Aragorn，你還有一套額外的衣服，沒有大礙的。」Legolas安慰著說，也回敬他一個甜美笑容，同時反而朝向人類跑去。

　　他也不是真的害怕遊俠，不過，他倒是怕他對他的惡作劇有所報復，凡事都有報應，Legolas很久以前就從諾多雙子那學到這點，而他們也同樣也教會了那位人類兄弟這句名言。

　　「是，也許是這樣，但是你忘了，現在是冬天，而且我唯一的一件衣物也濕掉了，Legolas，我可不像你一樣不會受到環境的影響，精靈殿下。」

　　Legolas聽進人類挖苦的語氣，Aragorn會覺得冷，這點王子以為不會發生的，因他的魯莾影響到對方的安危，Legolas這才完全清醒。「說真的，我沒想到你會冷，我很抱歉，Aragorn。」

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Legolas的玩笑告一段落了，Aragorn還不打算放過他，過去幾星期，他們錯過了一些事物，儘管他們還是這樣打打鬧鬧，但這種事還是很常發生。遊俠突然往前撲向那副較小但又比他精壯的身板，正感懊悔的精靈對這突如其來的攻擊毫無防備，兩人一同跌入散落在池岸邊的松葉堆裡，Aragorn就這樣壓在滿臉愕然的精靈身上。

　　在弓箭手能脫離他的掌控之前，Aragorn一把跨坐在他腹部上，一邊注意著別壓悶了正在掙扎的木精靈，一邊大肆對那光滑白皙的軀體搔癢，這也是種折磨，讓Legolas又哭又笑地求饒，精靈無奈地在地上扭動著，想躲開這陣猛攻，最後設法從遊俠下方移開。兩人相望，開心笑著，他記不得上次曾用過這樣的方式壓制、逗弄王子的時候，一定是因為那時的Estel還是個孩子，只是王子像現在這麼開懷的回憶讓他再次笑了，如同想著過去類似的回憶，雖然兩人相去甚遠，朋友也覺得他的行為得要像周圍的成年人一樣，至少不是像半獸人、精靈，或者其它危險或有判斷力的生物。

　　他一抬雙腳蹲伏著，精靈爬回到空地，正要起身時卻踩到毛巾，他來不及發覺，毛巾就這樣掉了，他默默抽了口氣，伸手尋找毛巾的位置，一把抓來，而Aragorn也注意到Legolas的窘境。

　　 _Legolas從沒這麼害羞過，大概他是感冒了_ ，Aragorn納悶著，他懷疑精靈感冒了，但精靈通常是不會遭受這樣的不適。

　　Legolas將毛巾重新纏上，同時起身，精靈腿上的疤痕敞開在Aragorn的眼前，他們常常替對方療傷，有時也會傷到大腿，但Aragorn不記得曾看過這條長疤，那粉紅的色澤、粗劣的邊緣都告訴他這是新傷，Legolas本要去拿衣服，但遊俠伸手輕輕抓住木精靈傷痕累累的大腿。

　　Legolas又倒抽了口氣，這次聲音大到Aragorn怎樣都能聽見，遊俠的手指順著疤痕撫著，質疑地看著他，問道，「這是怎麼回事？」

　　弓箭手逃避Aragorn的質問，他睜大了眼卻目光茫然，Legolas轉身而去，拾起衣物和武器，留下滿心疑惑的遊俠。 _我從沒見過Legolas這麼害怕的模樣，他為什麼怕我？_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　當Legolas意識到自己幾乎是赤裸著衝進森林裡時，都已經快回到營地了，他停下來著裝，咕噥著他能說出口的矮人罵語。 _我知道這遲早會發生，是我反應過度了，現在Aragorn在知道這個疤痕的來由之前，怕是不會放過我了。_ 為了避免這種情況發生，他在四下無人的地方洗澡，也不在Estel的附近更衣，更努力隱藏傷疤帶給他的不適，以免被遊俠發現。

　　想到要向他的人類朋友解釋：為什麼王子殿下這幾星期以來總是沉默寡言、鬱鬱寡歡，他就感到鬱悶，精靈能想像遊俠現在想什麼，以及假想王子的身體可能遭受什麼詭異的摧殘。Legolas還是希望Aragorn會追來，雖然他沒出現，令Legolas如釋負重。

　　 _他一直是很好的朋友，我卻把他扔進冰冷的水裡，還把他留在那。_

　　他為他的惡作劇感到慚愧，雙耳燒紅。和半獸人戰鬥會刺激Legolas的精神，讓他感覺掌控了周遭的一切，使他心情愉悅，忘了有個無時不在的恐懼正折磨著他，沒有什麼比身為一個戰士的能力更能恢復他的信心。

　　不過對於他將Aragorn仍進水進，現在正暗罵自己如此衝動，相當內疚慚愧，以致木精靈不確定是否要將在長湖鎮所發生的事告訴Aragorn，還是向Aragorn道歉，希望他可以忘記他的傷和那些反常的反應。

　　當他走進山谷，他們選擇早早過夜，精靈保證他們的帳篷搭地很紮實，無煙的營火溫暖了這小片空地，橙紅的火光繪出無葉樹木金色鮮明的輪廓，遊俠將成毯的松葉捲成一張舒適的床，做為睡覺的地方，Legolas取下斗篷，翻著自己的行李，為Aragorn找到額外的衣服和毛巾，再將衣服和毛巾放在斗篷裡捆著，放在靠近營火的地方來烤暖，然後忙碌的精靈就輕聲穿越樹林去找吃的了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Aragorn本來想在Legolas走後離開。 _我相信時候到了，他就會告訴我的，我相信他會尋求我的協助，他應該需要的。_ 遊俠相信他的朋友倍受煎熬，雖然他什麼都不清楚。 _他好像……很怕我。_

　　他們長年相伴，一起旅行、一起獵殺半獸人，有時Aragorn會離開與北方遊俠會和，Legolas也會回到幽暗密林一盡他的王室職責，但最後兩人，也許連雙子們都會一同聚首，Legolas和愛惹麻煩的諾多雙子小時候就是朋友，Aragorn也是在那時第一次遇到Legolas，除了兄弟和養父外，人類已將木精靈視為最親密的朋友，隨著年齡的增長，能和王子相處的機會越來越少，任何衝突都無損這趟旅程，因為他有多想留在Legolas身邊。

　　遊俠緩緩走回營地，冬末將至，日暖夜寒，今晚對他來說比平常寒冷許多。 _當然了，因為我目前還是濕淋淋的。_ 其實剛開始，Aragorn是心甘情願的，因為Legolas又恢復往常一般的快樂。

　　之前經過一場重病，在Imladris休養數個月後，Aragorn渴望再次徜徉林間，並前往幽暗密林，若不是因為和人類再次相見而有些緊張，Legolas是非常開心的。Thranduil的宮殿因冬季慶典而陷入忙亂，Aragorn一直無法諒解Legolas的異常行為，然而現在他開始質疑自己對精靈的注意力，並懷疑精靈的反常，除了專制的Thranduil或他的王室職責之外，是否還有更深層的原因。

　　 _我應該盡早注意到這點，Legolas一直獨自承受這個負擔，不管是何原因，他都太逞強了。_ Aragorn思考著朋友的詭異傷疤，為什麼他要躲開他善意的觸摸呢？這等羞怯都不像他了，在遊俠的認知裡，精靈是最毫無保留的種族，至少身體方面是如此，以前Legolas從不會在人類朋友面前，對揭示自己感到這麼猶豫。

　　Estel進到營地裡，便察覺Legolas不在這，他走向營火前溫和已經凍麻的皮膚，發現到有捆衣物躺在一旁，浸泡在營火的溫暖裡。 _看來像是給我的和解禮物_ ，Aragorn高興地想，隨即換上了溫暖乾燥的衣服，而這個斗篷，他知道這是精靈朋友的，遊俠把斗篷披上，聞著熟悉的香檸味，似乎身處在Legolas的森林裡，他耐心等待正在積極獵捕晚餐的同伴回來。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Legolas回到營地，他獵到了幾隻兔子，為避免直觸Aragorn的目光，便背對著他來處理獵物，現場陷入一片寂靜。

　　「謝謝你借我的衣物，Legolas，我的一定很快就會乾了。」Aragorn先打破沉默。

　　「那最起碼是我能做的，弄濕你的衣服是我的錯，」Legolas回答，他轉身面對遊俠，滿懷歉意。「我很抱歉，Aragorn，我……」

　　「行了，Legolas，我沒怪你，無妨的，看到你這麼開心，我也很高興。」

　　Legolas沒回應Aragorn的意見，只是繼續清理兔子，輕柔、離他越來越近的腳步聲，是這舒曠的林地唯一的聲音。「Legolas，」遊俠欲言又止，「我想問你……」

　　精靈再次轉身打斷他。「抱歉，神行客，當時是我反應過度了。」他意識他來不及阻止自己所犯的錯，對於將臨的問題感到緊張。

　　「你反應過度什麼？是我的存在造成你的困擾嗎，Legolas？」遊俠問道。

　　放下沾滿血跡的刀，弓箭手拿起處理好的兔子，直接走過Aragorn到營火前，這樣就不用面對著他說話。「不是你的關係，真的……真的沒什麼，很抱歉，這才是最重要的不是嗎？」

　　Aragorn發出惱怒的嘆息，轉向Legolas，對營火啐了口沫，不但沒因Legolas的道歉而平復，反而怒意漸漲。「別再固執下去了，精靈，我知道你很痛苦，從我們離開宮殿以來，這幾個星期你一直都很不對勁，快告訴我你到底怎麼了，我是你的朋友，難道你不相信我嗎？」

　　Legolas以相同的語氣回應，他希望能別再跟Estel繼續談論這個話題了，「我相信你啊，那我痛苦時說的話，你就不信嗎？」

　　遊俠輕哼，氣憤地搖頭。「我沒有，Legolas，通常你有什麼重大問題都瞞著我，雖然你看似毫不在乎，但是我以我的生命信任你，拜託你告訴我吧。」遊俠舉起雙手央求著，又換另一種方式問道，「這疤痕是怎麼來的？」

　　木精靈回過身，將餘火燒成烈焰，開始烤肉。 _不如就先透露一些吧，等我準備好再坦承曾經受到的傷害，但願這足以讓他安心。_

　　他大聲回答，「幾個星期以前，我去了長湖鎮，然後就被樹枝劃傷了。」他沒說謊，只是答案簡略了不少。

　　「你怎麼搞的？」人類立刻質疑。

　　然而王子不願再多說了。「拜託，Aragorn，這件事我們晚點再談。」

　　以他們多年的交情，他知道要是再逼下去，精靈只會更加退縮，遊俠決定先讓步。「好吧，Legolas，」Aragorn嘆了口氣說。「我不再求你了，你要第一個守夜嗎？」

　　他同時也因朋友的苦惱而感到難過，精靈的語氣緩和了下來，伴隨著惆悵，他覺得他徹底毀了人類的心情，「嗯，Estel，好好睡吧。」

　　Aragorn沒有回應，走向他的舖蓋卷，離開Legolas生起的晚餐火，他不餓，也不再繼續懇求他了。


	2. Chapter 2

　　這一夜對Legolas而言很漫長，通常他會若有所思地望著星空或是輕聲歌唱來打發時間，今晚只有心煩，睡得安穩已是幾個星期以前的事了，加上當天戰鬥的代價讓木精靈特別難受。 _今晚我一定能幸運地睡著，沒有任何阻礙。_ Legolas嘆口氣，瞄了一眼正在舖蓋上呼呼大睡的Aragorn，真是羨慕人類可以這麼容易入睡。 _夠了，_ 他訓斥自已， _我才不會覬覦朋友的睡眠。_

　　事實上，精靈不願意告訴同伴事情發生的原因，與Legolas的永生相比之下，人類只是個孩子，在他短暫的人生裡也經歷了不少，在他生命結束前，註定有許多大風大浪，但令Legolas難過的是，人類已把應有的負面想法加強在他身上。在遊俠所認識的善良人眼中，遊俠歷經的一切足以消磨他天真的信念，他曾親眼看見朋友們與敵人死去，死在同樣能擊垮許多人的傷害和痛苦之下，在這種情況下成長的他依舊善良。但是，遊俠不會讓Legolas以謊言來搪塞這件事，他最終會知道一切，更別說為了瞭解而承受無辜。

　　他不希望Estel失去片刻的安寧，或一夜好眠。

　　 _但問題就在這裡，他是唯一一個跟我交班的人。_

　　再次嘆息，Legolas繼續對抗將他拉進精靈夢鄉的濃厚睡意，折磨著他的噩夢在他清醒時也會混進他的遐想中，他直盯著上頭的樹枝，儘管身體還保持清醒還有幾分警覺，但疲憊的心靈已漸漸不支，最後，他的下顎靠在膝上，然後完全進入睡夢中而不自知。

 

　　好像他又回了到那裡，精靈清楚地看見圍繞他的樹林，和引領他到達目的地的路徑。

當走向長湖鎮的人類住區時，Legolas歡心微笑，多年來他常常來這裡探險，有時替族人批貨，不然就是見識這座繁榮的人類城市的發展，除了外交關係，幽暗密林的精靈鮮少與外界接觸，長湖鎮的子民與Thranduil的領地結成共生關係，依賴各種貨物和服務的往來。Legolas已有百年沒到長湖鎮，曾與他認識的人們也早已不在世上了，這裡的建築物、走道和子民們對Legolas而言依舊相去不遠，然而，在長湖鎮裡也沒什麼重大的事物曾改變過，自Legolas首次來訪後就沒變，而那時他還是個孩子，與他的Naneth一同而來。

　　精靈在長湖鎮的主要區域裡都會引起特別的注意，兩族之間的交易大部分都在小鎮郊外進行，在那裡幽暗密林的空酒桶順著森林河漂流到此，重新填滿後再送回密林。因為他的尖耳，俊美的面容和精製的服裝惹來不少注目，Legolas對人類呆呆凝視的目光沒受大什麼影響，他有個必須到城裡遠行的理由，且不受勸阻。如果有人盯得太過分了，最可能就是他們不知道該怎麼從他身上卡油，長湖鎮的人類覬覦幽暗密林的黃金和財產，並迎合屈附任何精靈，這在他們的交易地點上就可見到。

　　 _如果Estel不喜歡我此行得到的菸草，我就讓他試試看，_ 他對自已說。短短幾星期內，Legolas預計遊俠會在西爾凡冬季慶典結束後來到幽暗密林，他們會在那獵殺半獸人，以及來個沒有目地、從容自在的旅行，對幽暗密林王子來說，和Aragorn在一起，是能讓他脫離單調的王室生活的少數理由之一，他非常期待他的到來。

　　王子停在一家商店門前，他認為這有他需要的東西，傳言這裡有販賣夏爾最稀有的菸草，Legolas打算買一些給他的同伴，作為那件惡作劇的補償，其是關於Aragorn最愛的煙斗和一些膠水。 _誰知道他不想讓他的煙斗黏上緞帶做裝飾？_ Legolas暗自笑道。 _他活該，誰叫他在我的箭袋裡澆蜂蜜。_

　　與長湖鎮明亮、通風的環境相比，店裡顯得昏暗又潮濕，讓精靈作嘔地皺起鼻子，他永遠無法理解，為何人類總能夠一直門窗緊閉，不讓空氣流通更自然一些。就像長湖鎮大多數的店家一樣，前方中央橫放一張長形櫃檯，後方貨架上擺滿商品，特別是菸草的罐子和箱子，沿著雕刻精美的貨架塞得非常緊密，每個罐子或盒子上寫著一系列王子看不懂的縮寫，煙斗陳掛在鉤子上，其他和抽菸相關的物品散亂地放在罐子裡，櫃檯前Legolas的旁邊，是啤酒、麥酒和葡萄酒的大酒桶，全部都已相同的方式標記，精靈無法識別，它們幾乎快堆到天花板去了。

　　環顧店內，還得仔細端詳這堆堆得老高的桶子才能找到它，Legolas看見店裡除了他以外，只有店主一人，他坐在窗前的硬板凳上啃著蘋果，精靈走向他。

　　「先生，很高興見到你，我是從幽暗密林來的，想找一種特殊的菸草，我知道你有在賣。」精靈對他微笑地說，大部分長湖鎮的店主看到精靈光顧，這時候都會上前攀談，向精靈殷勤推銷許多貨物，盡可能多賺點錢。

　　店主就只是乾看著弓箭手進來、走向他，現在和他對話，卻沒有任何招呼的動作，根本無視精靈的存在，Legolas頓時眼神僵硬，但未讓笑容褪色，應付對方的歧視之前，仍然決定要買到東西，店主依舊盯著窗外看，一邊嚼著蘋果，精靈再試了一次，「打擾了，先生，我在找一種夏爾出產的菸草，聽說你這裡有在賣。」

　　一道光從店門口照射進來，吸引Legolas的注意，兩名男子搬著小木桶跨越門檻而入。「Kane，這是你要的東西，你可能要多付一些…」男子話語突然停止，注意到那位店主正在招乎的客人，或者沒在招乎，後者的情況比較像。「是位精靈！」

　　「好眼力，Sven，」顯然店主的名字就叫Kane，首次發言，他帶趣地說，「真是什麼事都瞞不過你。」

　　兩位年輕的新來者緊緊打量Legolas。「這是什麼……我是說，他是男的還女的？」

　　Legolas立刻就對這樣的談論感到厭惡，彷彿他是尊雕像，他想找到菸草的決心也動搖了，被激怒地握緊拳頭。 _我應該去別家店買菸草，_ 他對自己說。當然，這裡也不是鎮上唯一一處有在賣Aragorn想要的東西，對於人類的冷嘲熱諷，他也不會就這樣夾著尾巴逃走，然而，打從他站在這裡的那刻起，就一直忍著不讓他們瞧見他的憤怒和不滿。

　　「是雄性，你這蠢蛋，他又不是人類，怎能說是男的或女的，Cort。」店主自以為風趣般地嘲笑，笑得他肥大的肚子不停晃動。

　　Sven和Cort把桶子放在門邊，繞過它走進店內，將Legolas圍夾在兩人與店主之間，沒有出路。

　　青年問道，「他想要什麼，Kane？」

　　清了清喉嚨，Legolas直接答道，「我來幫朋友買菸草的。」他怒視著站在他身後的兩人，然後轉向Kane。「你到底有沒有賣？精靈的黃金和人類的一樣好，你若是要錢，我有的是。」

　　他像個孩子一樣氣怒地發言，Kane把蘋果核丟到窗台上，白嫩的手指在圍繞禿頭的灰白髮簇上抓了抓。「我覺得你應該要再放尊重一點，小精靈，在這鎮上，我可是最富有的店主。」

　　他不想透露自己的身份，也不希望發生進一步的衝突，Legolas決定是時候離開了。「別太在意，人類，Namárië（再見）。」就這樣，精靈轉身離開，但Sven和Cort擋住他的去路，後者直盯著他，帶有毫不掩飾的興趣；前者更是不懷好意地睨視，眼神顯露淫慾。除非他能輕易出去，不然他一定得推開他們繞過木桶堆。

　　瞬間，Legolas感受到他們構成的威脅，他不想跟店主爭執，特別是商人已聲稱自己的地位，他父親依靠長湖鎮供應宮廷用酒，而這個人能夠輕易破壞這項協議，然而，王子也不會讓這些人再盯著他看下去，他上前意圖強制推開他們，好離開這家店。Legolas措手不及，就被Kane抓住臂膀，硬把精靈扳過身來面對他。

　　「你對我說了什麼，小精靈？」Kane已滿臉暗紅，他白髮更突顯了他那張泛紅浮腫的臉。

　　「我已經幾百歲了，人類，我不是小精靈，還有我沒說什麼，只是告別而已。」王子回答，他的手臂被Kane緊緊揪著，他希望男人放開他，別再衝突下去。Thranduil絕不會因為王子為了一包菸草與長湖鎮打壞關係而感到高興，更何況還是為了國王早已看不順眼的Aragorn，所以Legolas只是站在那裡，等待那人承認是自己誤會木精靈侮辱了他。

　　「他說謊，Kane，」Sven插話。「我們來教教這位小精靈如何尊重比自己厲害的人。」男人淫蕩的目光令Legolas反胃，直到他們認為沒必要再和木精靈多說。

　　Kane將他的手臂用力一扯，Legolas衝撞進男人阻擋的出路之間，Sven的手緊緊抓住精靈的金黃長髮，粗暴地將他拉回來，在Legolas還能反應之前，Kane的肉拳擲向精靈的腹部上，令他胸口窒礙，眼前一片昏黑，狠狠打斷Legolas掙扎的意圖，他還在喘著氣，另一拳隨即落到他的太陽穴，頭一晃，又落入依然捉著他頭髮的拳掌上，他感覺自己跌倒在地，任由Sven將自己拎正。

　　「Cort，」Kane狠命地下令，「把那裡的繩子拿來，把他帶到後面去，在其他人進來以前動作快點！」

　　聽到這裡，Legolas抽出繫在腰間的長劍，但商人對精靈踢了一腳，最後在後腦杓的一擊，讓精靈陷入昏迷。

 

　　Legolas的頭一滑，整個人豎起身子，時間差不多了。好幾次精靈總是會夢到那段過去，那段那些男人將他帶到後面的房間的可怕經歷，然後在絕望的邊緣清醒。他望向熟睡中的遊俠，還是決定別叫醒他，弓箭手的睡意催促他繼續入睡，但他還不能叫醒處於疲憊狀態的Aragorn，或者更遭的是，他的絕望會帶走他，讓他永遠再都也醒不來。茫然地，王子隔著褲子的布料，撫摸大腿上的傷疤。

　　 _我想我再也不會睡著了。_


	3. Chapter 3

　　早晨來得太早了，Aragorn睡醒時很訝異已經天亮了，他頭頂上方的樹木覆蓋一層薄薄的冰霜和晨露，閃閃發亮。平時他起得快，他喜歡利用白天的優勢進行旅途，尤其雪季夜長晝短，但是今天，他還賴在斗篷和毯子裡，在溫暖籠罩中蜷曲成一團。 _昨天似乎還是春天，今天早上倒是比昨晚更冷了。_

　　陽光穿透禿裸的樹枝揮灑而下，溫暖了Aragorn的臉龐，很快地，他覺得必須起來了，他緩緩移動，擺動他的手指和腳指，伸出雙腳，直到他的腳已在他溫暖的繭窩外，這時他才肯掀開毯子坐起身來，突然坐起讓他的頭一陣暈眩，還未清醒的睡意讓人類發出不情願的低吼，雖然明明是自己擾醒自己的。

　　「我開始覺得你會睡上一整天了，人類。」Legolas坐在他的舖蓋旁，對遊俠露出沒什麼氣色的微笑，精靈搯了一小鍋的食物給他。「這是昨晚的剩菜，吃快點，我希望在我頭髮變白之前趕快動身，時候不早了，先生。」

　　對這過度的誇飾一聲輕哼，Aragorn接過鍋子，往裡頭張望，昨晚的肉煮熟後完整地躺在鍋裡，兔肉連肉帶骨的。我想Legolas也不餓吧。

　　「喏，」他出聲提議，把容器端給Legolas，「吃一點吧，精靈不是只要歌唱和樹木就能生存。」

　　玩笑歸玩笑，Aragorn還是注意到同伴的面容，Legolas瘦了，有部分是因為環境惡劣，他心甘情願隨遊俠一同旅行，而且他的族人就在邊境巡邏，但精靈是位弓箭手，非是劍客，雖然肌肉發達，說瘦還是挺瘦的。精靈的雙眼周圍浮出黑眼圈，和他蒼白的皮膚對比之下特別突出， _他沒睡，_ Aragorn擔心著。 _我們在森林裡的過去幾星期，他甚至不指望能睡著。人類撿了塊熟得恰好、調好味的肉，吃得津津有味。其實，我也不知道我們在一起的這幾星期曾見他睡過，總是都是他在守夜，也不叫醒我，或者都坐在樹上，我看不見他是否有睡。_

　　Legolas只是搖頭，拒絕好友的好意，並起身整理他們的裝備。

　　他越來越擔心他的森林朋友，遊俠問道，「你為什麼替我守夜，不叫醒我？」

　　同樣地，Legolas還是搖頭，也沒刻意看Aragorn一眼，他回答說，「我不需要睡眠。」

　　「Legolas，精靈需要食物和休息，但你兩者都不是。」接續了思路，Aragorn強忍著惱怒感，他才醒來沒多久，就已經跟朋友鬧翻了，他真的很想問問精靈到底是怎麼了，但他知道Legolas只會一再迴避問題，而他也不想再對他的朋友唸唸叨叨的了。 _他需要我時就會來找我了，撇開其他的不談，昨晚的情況已經告訴我他需要空間。_

　　王子沒有回應，不過尷尬的時候過去了，遊俠一邊靜靜地解決早餐，一邊看著精靈整理營地，把他們的所有物放回行李裡，當精靈收拾完後，營地又像之前一樣，那時Aragorn甚至還坐在他第一袋行李上，當然，他現在是坐在舖蓋上，而且地面上已壓出一個凹痕，就是他的足跡。

　　回到遊俠身旁，精靈抓起舖蓋尾端，輕輕拉著。「好了，快起來，懶惰的人類。」他笑得燦爛，讓Aragorn不禁也回敬給美麗的精靈一個微笑。

　　他明白，經過昨天的爭執，他的好友正試著放鬆心情，Aragorn躺回舖蓋上，閉上雙眼，任由精靈從他身下翻動他。「我想這個懶惰的人類還會睡更久，大概要睡到午餐時間，你會替我做午飯吧？小精靈？」長長的影子擋住Aragorn上頭的陽光，他睜開眼，一望聳立在他之上的王子。

　　「現在立刻起床，人類，否則我會逼你起來。」

　　Aragorn翻了個身，無視精靈的威脅，拉上斗篷就好像化成一條毯子一樣。精靈低下身，就像昨日遊俠所做的那樣，跨坐他的腹部，纖長的手扣住了他的手腕，Legolas對Aragorn咧齒而笑，眼光一閃，Aragorn立刻明白這是精靈惡作劇連勝的預兆。

　　遊俠沒有掙扎，他知道弓箭手比他強多了，Legolas的臉龐貼近人類的，笑得更加得意。「我想輪到我報仇的時候到了。」

　　精靈靈活的手搔著他的肋腹，為昨天的鬧劇報復，Aragorn完全沒有逃離的機會，拼命狂笑，在這種無法忍受的癢意之下只能不停扭動身子，Legolas做的很徹底，他的尖指在人類的肋腹來回搔癢，就如人類小時，王子常常對他做的那樣。當Estel已上氣不接下氣，Legolas這才停止折磨，放過掌下的可憐人。

　　精靈依舊笑得開懷，而人類正竭力地讓呼吸恢復正常，兩人都陷入彼此之間的美好時光裡，感覺又如孩提時期的朋友，而不是令人放不下心的成年人。然而，他們都沒注意到危險即將降臨。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Legolas唯一的警訊就是Aragorn睜大的雙眼，告訴精靈危險就在眼前，該小心提防。他們還沒來得及動作，一把鋒利的鋼刀抵在弓箭手的咽喉上。他什麼都沒聽見，但也不夠警覺，只顧著教訓遊俠，而且近來他的本能也失去水準，因為那場噩夢讓他分心，以致他對周遭情況反應遲鈍，他們的營地紮在境況良好的舊林路上，再說半獸人和蜘蛛不常侵擾這塊區域，自然無需太過警愓，而且林裡的樹木會傳達半獸人和蜘蛛的動靜，然而，人類會使樹木不受干擾，因此Legolas無法透過它們得到警告。

　　他無法動彈，唯恐對方會砍了自己的喉嚨，Legolas維持原本的姿勢，而遊俠躺在他在身下，同樣動不得。一個聲音傳入精靈耳中，那個令精靈恐懼、反感又憎惡的聲音，他的胃裡一陣翻攪，那場反覆出現在他在沉思中的噩夢，現在實現了。

　　「喔，真是有趣，我們應該在這荒郊野外滿足你，小精靈，猜想你上次還沒玩夠呢，是嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

　　Legolas最先想到的，就是在那段痛苦不堪的回憶中最後受到的對待－那個男人持劍抵著他的咽喉加害他，即使是現在，腦海裡也容不下其他事情，只有驚惶和如洪水般湧入的記憶，他能感覺到傷疤在灼燒，威脅之下憶起的恥辱與痛苦已超越他的感知，與絕望一同襲來。另一名來者持劍指著Aragorn的頸脖，Legolas內心的混亂赫然停止，現在已不是只有自己的生命處於危險之中，還有他最偉大的戰友、最親密的朋友。他窒礙地不得不按住喉嚨，以防鋼刀的利刃，他的動作現在牽繫著Aragorn的存活，但是那個聲音令他害怕，那個聲音曾說過的和將要說的都足以讓精靈在挫敗中悲嘆。  
  
　　「如果你的動作再這麼多，這位遊俠可是會死喔，小精靈。」劍身微微顫動，其刃在他白皙的頸子上切出一條傷口。  
  
　　徑直的傷口傳來的痛楚，比不上Legolas對那句威脅的恐懼。 _不管如何，Aragorn絕不能被玷污，不能被劍所傷，也不能受到那種恥辱的對待。_  
  
　　他大聲問，「你到底要我做什麼？」  
  
　　兩個男人嚴肅地笑了笑，精靈已認清自己在阿爾達的地位－他是他們的，不是自己的，而且從他們無情的笑聲聽來，Legolas知道他是活不過今天了，無奈的嘆氣，是可能永遠都無法再發出的嘆息，精靈已準備好面對即將可能發生的事。在幽暗密林裡，他和Aragorn向南獵殺半獸人，王子一直對長湖鎮避而遠之，從沒想過會在漂浮城鎮之外遇到攻擊。  
  
　　「站起來。」對方低聲下令，不是躺在敵人劍下的Aragorn，而是驕傲的精靈毫不遲疑地照做。  
  
　　「Cort，把繩子丟過來。」年輕男子遵照而行，Sven發狠地踢了精靈一腳，Legolas痛苦地蹲下身子，他看到Aragorn的神情，因為見到他跪倒在地而混亂和惶恐，卻無力去阻止。  
  
　　「別傷害遊俠。」Legolas的嗓音沙啞，參雜著痛苦和畏懼。  
  
　　「遊俠不會有事的，小精靈，只要你取悅我。」Sven將他的手臂扭到身後，用粗繩使勁綁緊精靈的手腕，緊到繩子嵌進Legolas的肉裡。「別亂動，美麗的精靈，安靜點。」  
  
　　Legolas不敢妄動，他的腳裸也緊緊被綁在一起，Sven再度把劍抵在弓箭手的脖子上。「把遊俠綁在樹上，Cort，我們不想被他干擾。」  
  
　　「為什麼我們不直接砍斷他的頭，Sven？」年輕男子問道，雖然他還是遵守命令。  
  
　　Sven對於同伴的無知發出嫌惡的哼聲。「白痴，因為只要他的遊俠還活著，我們的玩物在這裡就不敢惹麻煩，你說是吧，小精靈？」  
  
　　幽暗密林王子什麼都沒說，只是點頭，壓低視線讓他看不到Aragorn的臉，他毫無懷疑人類寧死也不願讓他受苦，而Legolas也有相同的信念，只要他乖乖服從，就能保住遊俠的命，他甘願接受折磨。 _我只希望一切過後，他們會放他自由。_  
  
　　而精靈對自己不抱任何希望。 _我是過不了這關了。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　當他們出現在Legolas身後的那瞬間，Aragorn恨不得搖頭甩開籠罩在他思緒上的迷霧，他困惑著，居然沒發現兩個看起來像是商人的男子悄悄接近他們，難以相信他們的警覺性竟鬆散到如此程度，但是，更讓他不解的是，男子們與Legolas認識。 _不管Legolas是在什麼情況下遇見他們，現在我們都已置身危險之中了。_  
  
　　他看著年紀較長的商人將Legolas禁錮，精靈逃避目光接觸，對遊俠感到不安。 _看著我，_ Aragorn在心中乞求， _我們會逃過這一劫的。_ 但他無法明白精靈為何願意默然順從，不管這兩個男人想要什麼，一定會得到它然後離開，只要Aragorn和Legolas可以掙脫，再扣下他們的錢和貨物，他們就不敢傷害他們了。  
  
　　「別動，遊俠，還是你想讓精靈死？」商人令道，其劍身再次切入精靈的喉嚨，年輕男子Cort將Aragorn的雙手綁在樹上，緊得難以動彈，迫使Aragorn背對坐在樹前，雙臂緊貼樹幹。「把他的腳也綁起來，Cort，盡量綁緊點。」  
  
　　Aragorn無視男人正綁著自己的雙腳，眼下他更擔心Legolas，精靈的心思懸在承受和羞恥之間，但Aragorn無可猜測。  
  
　　Cort走向Sven，兩人冷眼看著Aragorn。「現在我們不需要你了，遊俠，不過你該好好記住一點，保持安靜，等我們跟你可愛精靈玩夠了，或許我們就會放你自由。」Sven允諾道。  
  
　　「你應該不介意我們借用他一段時間吧，可以嗎？」Cort無恥地輕笑說道，Sven從精靈的頸上移開劍身，代之而來的，他彎腰拾起綁住精靈雙手的繩子另一端，套住精靈的脖子，強行絞緊，猛地一拉，Legolas的頭不得不向後扯，宛如一場活生生的絞刑。Aragorn看到朋友的雙眼在折磨中緊閉，精靈除了承受極大的痛苦外，沒有其他動作。  
  
　　「我會照你的話做……」精靈在緊固的束縛中竭盡全力擠出聲音，「只要你放過遊俠……」  
  
　　遊俠找不到他反抗的聲音。 _我們沒有什麼珍貴的東西，他們一定看得出來這裡沒有東西好偷，他們想從Legolas的身上得到什麼？為什麼他全然接受？_ 遊俠想，或許那兩人知道Legolas是王族，他們可能是想利用他勒取讀金，或者傷害他好對Thranduil洩憤，但他們似乎早就認識王子，這兩種可能都沒有道理。 _那就是針對綠葉的私人恩怨了，_ 他猜想著。  
  
　　Sven蹲下身，將臉貼近弓箭手的耳邊，繩索往回猛一扯，以看見Legolas美麗的臉龐，光滑潔白的頸子上，早已因為纖維粗糙的繩索套絞而滲出血痕，他動彈不得。Aragorn看見Sven靠近弓箭手裸露的肌膚，Sven低聲說，「無論什麼，你都得照我們說的去做，婊子。」  
  
　　當男人舔拭弓箭手脖子上流落的鮮血，Cort在一旁看著，其眼光泛起性慾，這時遊俠心裡的疑惑得以解答，隨之感到震驚，他知道男人到底想要綠葉的什麼了。  
  
　　Aragorn看著驚懾而沮喪，精靈從膝到腳被繩索拖著，Sven掌握的另一端仍纏繞著Legolas的脖子，雖然他的喉嚨收縮，顯得他呼吸困難，精靈依舊不動聲色，遊俠注意到，他的眼睛睜開了，但目光仍停留在遠處的一點，看不見Aragorn所在的範圍。 _他之前就忍受過他們的惡行了，為何我看不出來？_  
  
　　精靈雙腳被約束，無法行走，兩個男人將之扶起，一人扛著一邊的臂膀，走到空地對面的另一側，粗蠻地將王子扔在地上。  
  
　　「我先上他，」Sven說，雙臂環抱胸上。  
  
　　那一腳踩在木精靈的頭上，不甘地輕踢了一下，Cort反對地說，「不公平，上次已經是你先來了。」  
  
　　「不是我，那是Kane，你這白痴。」  
  
　　「在他之後就是你了。」  
  
　　Aragorn不敢置信他所想到的，男人顧自爭論，無視精靈俯臥在他們腳前。 _彷彿他是個水瓶，但他們不求解渴，只想一洩邪惡的慾望。_ 遊俠手指緊握，渴望拿到躺在視線範圍內的那把劍，如果他有機會，他會樂見他們繼續爭論不休，知道精靈甘願承擔他們的變態行為，遊俠為他的恐懼不減反增。 _精靈不會從這樣的虐待振作起來的，這次可能就是他的終點。_ 倏地，Aragorn猛然掙扎著，先前的疑慮全成了憤怒。  
  
　　「讓我先跟他玩，Cort，否則你什麼也吃不到。」Sven兇狠地反責，眼神燃著淫慾和佔有。「再說，你連他都馴服不了。」  
  
　　他指向Aragorn，Cort出於習慣地順從他的夥伴。「隨便你，我只是不想讓他昏過去，我想像你那樣，感覺他屈卑在我之下。」  
  
　　遊俠更加使力掙扎。 _他們不能這樣對他，他們不能再傷害他。_ Aragorn並不為自己佔有的情感感到訝異，在對抗所受的束縛時，他毫無察覺自己思緒已經紊亂。 _他不是他們能要得起的。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas能聽見男人爭辯，聽著他們的聲音，就好像是在他父親宮殿裡的低語，那些流言蜚語的迴聲透過地宮狹長的走道，傳進那雙不經意的耳中。商人以停止爭辯，他能感覺他們聲音其中的含意，那是早已深植在他記憶之中的陰影，精靈知道再來會發生什麼。  
  
　　「我們要把他綁在哪裡？除了他以外，我可不會對著地面發情，Sven。」年輕男子思考著接下來的計劃。「或許可以把他吊在樹枝上，讓他攤在樹幹前。」  
  
　　「什麼意思？」Sven似乎對同伴的提議感到好奇，早忘了剛才與Cort爭奪先後的怒意。  
  
　　「幫我，我會做給你看。」  
  
　　不敢反抗，就怕男人將威脅加諸在Aragorn身上，同樣被束縛的Legolas只能任由他們宰割，讓他們將自己推到離他們最近的樹幹前，雙手手腕直接綁在上方的樹枝上，而雙腿被分開，環繞樹幹綁在其上，他的體重被迫只能由手腕支撐，敏銳的痛楚頓時成了Legolas唯一的感受，直到最後手腕麻木而抽搐。當他準備面對男人那令人生惡的觸碰，一陣冷冽竄流全身，若不是現在他渴望保持覺知，以確定Aragorn能夠毫髮無傷，並且在這場煎熬結束後安然活著，不管王子自己發生什麼事，他都會讓自己的靈魂離開軀體。  
  
　　當男人對此刻精靈固定、容易侵入的狀態感到滿意時，Sven轉向Cort，直當的說，「過去遊俠那裡，我們來看看精靈有多在乎他的人類朋友。」  
  
　　Cort帶著邪惡的笑容，走近Aragorn無奈靠在被綁的樹前。「別太擔心了，遊俠，」他注意Aragorn正企圖掙脫束縛，便嘲弄著，「我們會照顧好小精靈的，也許我們玩完後會替你留一份。」  
  
　　Legolas再次閉上雙眼，祈求維拉讓Aragorn可以免於目睹這場酷刑，這是他落於對方手上必然會遭受的厄運。被禁錮的四肢使他貼著樹幹，腹溝緊頂著粗糙的樹皮，透過下褲摩擦產生難忍的痛楚，他的身體和臉也倚在樹幹上，雖然他們已經在他手腳綑綁之間空出一點空間，以免傷的更重。  
  
　　從男子出現在林地空間到現在，精靈終於聽到Aragorn的聲音。「你要是敢碰他，我發誓你會死在我的刀下。」  
  
　　遊俠的語氣帶著恐嚇和忿恨，對精靈激起了作用。 _為了他，我得堅持，不為別的。_  
  
　　隨著新的信念，Legolas重新保持對周遭的意識，只怕屈服的悲痛，將瓦解掉他絕望的靈魂。Sven對Aragorn的威脅只是嗤之以鼻，亮出匕首割開王子的衣服，依舊沉浸在他的樂趣裡。  
  
　　雖然他的內心命令他試著掙扎，但以他現在的模樣根本不可能，繩索如刀一般割咬他的皮膚，Sven已割開他的外衣，精靈身上只剩了件絲質汗衫，男人抓住一角，將衣物從他身上一把扯下。  
  
　　「Cort，看起來我們的玩物好像瘦了些。」Sven淫猥地舔吮俘虜的尖耳，對Legolas說，「你變不堪一擊，小精靈，你甚至一點反抗都沒有，還是你比較喜歡我們上次的激情，讓你得用尖叫來掩飾？」  
  
　　男人的手沿著精靈修長的身體撫摸著，感覺他的肌肉在他的觸摸下收縮，雖然精靈的動作受到限制，但他用力扭著，想甩開男人那令人作嘔的碰觸，環繞Legolas脖子上的繩索突然一扯，精靈的腦袋不得不後仰，Sven再次舔拭精靈的血痕和脖子撕裂的傷口，如品酒一般吮飲赤紅的鮮血。Legolas閉上眼，從Aragorn話裡得到的那點生存的希望，很快就會崩毀，精靈此刻唯一的感覺，就是對對方在他身上做的下流事所感到的憎恨，以及讓年輕遊俠被迫觀看整個骯髒過程的惶恐不安。  
  
　　Cort看著，一邊隔著褲子撫摸自已，Sven落下匕首的尖端在精靈的後背上，然後劃下一道傷，更多鮮紅的液體從刀口劃出的細線湧出。  
  
　　「Daro, uanui hû!（快住手，醜陋的惡魔！）」Aragorn沮喪又憤恨地大喊，下意識用精靈語罵著。  
  
　　「讓遊俠安靜點，Cort，」Sven命令，微笑地看著Legolas，說，「他打擾到我享樂了。」  
  
　　Legolas看不到同伴被對方纏上布條封口，但他能聽見Estel不斷喝止的悶叫聲，Sven繼續執刀，劃開精靈的褲子接縫，當第一刀切入細薄織物，弓箭手讓自己再度被絕望麻木，寧願讓靈魂散去的想法再次浮現，絕望無法赦免他受到撕裂的痛楚，Sven的刀劃已到他的臀上，他將刀移至另一側，在另一條腿上做同樣的動作，直到精靈兩邊的臀部都有相同的刀痕，褲子的兩側從腰到膝蓋全毀。  
  
　　 _你活過了上次，_ 他對自己說， _你一定能再活過這次。_  
  
　　強行撕下精靈身上剩餘的布料，見血、赤裸的精靈在他眼前，讓Sven在快感中呻吟著，精靈還穿著的只剩麂皮靴。「你讓我非常滿意，我的玩物。」  
  
　　男人的匕首在精靈的背上慢慢滑下，欣賞精靈試圖隱藏卻抑制不了的顫抖，當來到他的股間，男人並沒停止，匕首滑到精靈兩臀之間，這次沒他沒劃傷精靈，這樣的威脅動作意在暗喻他接下來行為，Legolas拒絕發出任何反抗和求饒的聲音，選擇在心裡逃避，假裝男人不在這裡，假裝他沒綁在樹上，假裝Aragorn沒看見人類準備強暴西爾凡王子……  
  
　　 _還不是現在，_ 他可悲地想著， _不能在Estel還在看我的時候。_  
  
　　不再進一步的折磨，Sven解開自己的褲頭，釋放已硬起的下身，遊俠仍不斷的抗議嘶吼著。「要不是因為我們太忙了，我一定會抓緊時間陪你，小精靈，除了滿足你我之外，我們還有很多事情呢，不過別擔心，我們可以做快一點。」  
  
　　按對方的說法，Legolas早已有了接受的準備。 _至少不會再像上次那樣……_ 他推斷著，意識到將臨的危險中仍有一絲希望。  
  
　　不甘被置身事外，Cort的聲音打斷他的注意力。「Sven，我的老天，老兄，你就不能快點？再這樣下去，我早晚會在地洞裡解決。」  
  
　　商人站在精靈身後，撫摸已流出些許液體的前端，順著套弄了一下柱身，他不在乎精靈是否需要潤滑，只是要讓自己在進入盡可能不受阻礙。當Legolas感覺人類的下身頂著他的開口，他拼命抗拒快哭出來的衝動，男人攤開掌心，狠狠往精靈背上一擊，Legolas睫毛顫抖，在那陣疼痛中對抗他的束縛，導致Sven的下身摩擦精靈的穴口，男人忍不住發出另一聲呻吟。  
  
　　「跟我說你想要我，婊子，快求我。」Legolas會照做，但那是，直到Cort的劍刃也來到遊俠的脖子前，警告性劃傷遊俠的皮膚時。「快說，或者讓Cort斷了遊俠的頭。」  
  
　　「我求你……」精靈勉強低聲地說，他不想讓Aragorn聽他的懇求，若是他們安然渡過此事，卻失去了遊俠可能還對他擁有的那一點尊重，他無法承受。  
  
　　「求我什麼，精靈？」  
  
　　利刃帶來的刺痛，使Aragorn發出一聲輕不可聞的悶哼。Legolas明白遊俠寧願自己被割喉，也不願讓驕傲的王子受辱，木精靈再次低聲，說，「求你，我想要你……」  
  
　　他已毀在恥辱之下。 _無論如何都要讓Aragorn活下來。_  
  
　　「你想要我的什麼，婊子？」  
  
　　「我想要你幹我，求你……」精靈平靜地說，只希望人類別再繼續這份屈辱。  
  
　　商人狠狠抓住精靈的雙臀，將他往上抬起，暫時稍緩了Legolas手腕的負擔，也讓精靈坐在男人第一時推進，他的分身頂在精靈的穴口前，Sven放開精靈的臀部，讓精靈自身的重量直接沉落，Sven的分身沒入時被精靈的開口緊咬著，在快感的侵襲中嘟嚷著，而Legolas終是顧不得羞恥地喊叫出來，劇烈的痛感超乎他的想像，男人腰腹的撞擊折磨著他，他無法拒絕男人進入他最私密的地方，精靈已經癱了，但他的內壁不斷收縮著，試圖隔離那痛苦的侵襲，他感覺穴口因被迫承受人類的慾望而灼疼。  
  
　　不甘心情靈就這麼習慣他的折磨，Sven又提起精靈的臀部，Legolas落坐他的陽物上，揪擰的煎熬讓精靈再次哭喊，商人拉回精靈脖上的繩索，哽塞的尖叫迴盪森林之中，精靈所有的注意力已無法集中在侵犯他的下身。  
  
　　 _曼督斯，帶走我吧，求求您。_  
  
　　每次人類的挺進，Legolas的面容和身體擦過粗糙的樹皮，劃破他白皙的皮膚，他的腹溝摩擦著樹幹，精靈所有的知覺都在痛苦的節奏上，來自他被刺入的開口，錯位，萎軟的下身、面部和軀體的挫裂傷放射出的痛苦。反反復復，疼痛貫穿精靈的身體，他已完全放棄自己，任命運擺布。  
  
　　 _或許他們說的對，我無能反抗。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Aragorn看著摯友被商人反復抽插，精靈的身體劇烈晃動，他想殺了那些人。Sven抱起精靈青腫的臀部，他腫脹的分身一再狠狠撞入，Aragorn就想到能夠殺了這個男人的新方法，每個都比上一個更加殘狠。Legolas悲痛的叫喊都烙印在Aragorn的心裡，如果他們活得過今天，遊俠肯定，他永遠都不會忘記看到最愛的好友受到無情的折磨，卻無能為力阻止的無助。  
  
　　他快瘋了，他的同伴完全認輸，自始自終承受著男人的酷刑，精靈已向絕望屈服了。 _拜託你，Legolas，別讓他們得逞。_ 而在這段酷刑裡，他也飽受煎熬，因為他知道Legolas沒為自己的自由反擊，都是為了要讓他活著。  
  
　　Aragorn的眼神淒涼，人類抓住精靈的軀體，狠狠掰開他的雙臀，用力直搗精靈的後庭，直到清楚看見男人的分身上和精靈的兩腿間流落的鮮血，然後他瘋狂的抽插，最後洩在精靈體內。  
  
　　Aragorn閉上雙眼……


	5. Chapter 5

　　然而，當遊俠感覺劍刃已不在項上，他睜開眼，Sven無所謂地放開精靈，癱軟的身體靠著樹幹滑落，Legolas的頭像是失去支撐似的，額頭靠在樹前，雙眼緊閉。Aragorn非常害怕，精靈的呼吸已經不正常了，他的皮膚……遊俠可以看見上面佈滿來自刀傷的血跡，在Sven除去Legolas的衣服時，精靈內在本質的光芒不再燃燒，而是蒼白而暗淡，他又陷入更深的絕望裡了。Aragorn哀痛地嘆息，他還被綁著，什麼都做不了。  
  
　　Sven欣賞著自己的傑作，直到Cort說，「我們的行李在哪？Sven？我還有些東西想看看。」  
  
　　年長的商人從地上抓起Legolas被撕碎的絲質衣衫，擦去下身的血液和精液，繫好褲頭。「就在河的另一邊，我把它丟在那，快點，Cort，我們得盡快離開，我們還有生意要做，還有錢要賺。」他把破衣扔回地上，在Cort去拿東西時，慢步走向Aragorn。  
  
　　「你真好運，遊俠，能有這麼漂亮的精靈作為寵物，」男人嘲諷著，蹲在Aragorn旁邊。「感謝你的分享。」Sven殘酷地嘲笑，他的臉因享樂而泛紅，看準遊俠無法反擊他的奚落，而得意地笑著。Aragorn可以肯定，這兩個商人最好別讓他或王子活著離開山谷，否則他們會因不畏報應而感到愚蠢，報復的計劃已在遊俠腦中成型，雖然他不會這麼快就獲得自由去執行。  
  
　　遊俠十分惱火，但此時仍無法開口，商人繼續說，「不過我怕Cort不會像我一樣這麼客氣，他動手之前喜歡跟他的獵物先玩一會兒，上次我們跟精靈玩的時候，Cort沒能享受到呢，我們大概得在這裡再待一下了。」商人翹著腳坐在Aragorn旁邊。  
  
　　不過遊俠沒理會他，一心懸在還吊在樹上已經沒有動靜的同伴。 _別離開我，我一定會帶你離開這裡，我發誓。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas還能聽到Sven對Cort說話，聽到Cort的腳步聲離開營地，還有Sven再次說話的聲音，他跟不上理解的速度，他只知道樹皮在他額頭下的感覺，在他還能忍受一切時就知道，樹在他的軀體下感受他的痛苦，樹皮染上他的血，讓樹木正為木精靈的傷痛默默悲嚎，但是，當他聽清楚Cort回來時說的話，現實拉回他的思緒。  
  
　　「把遊俠鬆綁，Sven，我需要他。」  
  
　　 _維拉，不，難道不是只要從我身上得到他們想要的，就會放過Estel嗎？_ Legolas努力保持意識清醒，他害怕，要是稍不注意，最終仍會危及到Aragorn。 _若非我殘了或死了，他們是不會離開的。_  
  
　　「我們沒時間了，我們得在Kane放棄我們之前趕回鎮上，老兄，只要你爽了，我們就趕快離開。」Sven隨便敷衍他的同伴，事實上，他很有興趣一觀朋友悖理的表演。  
  
　　「別這樣，就先放開遊俠，把他綁在這裡更緊一點，像精靈那樣。」  
  
　　心想男人打算讓Aragorn受到和他同樣的對待，Legolas不顧羞恥地懇求，「不要，別傷害遊俠，你們要我做什麼都行，放過他。」Legolas看著Aragorn從男孩成長為現今的成年男子，他會做任何事讓人類安然無恙和健康，他願意讓自己接受更多折磨，只要能讓Estel安全，他甘願付出自己的生命。  
  
　　Sven割斷遊俠手上的繩索，Cort走向精靈，伸出指尖探向Sven在俘虜臀上留下的刀傷，用指甲撬開傷口。他舔著沾滿精靈血液的手指，滿意地品嚐，傾身在精靈的耳邊低聲說道。「我想看看你的遊俠受傷的模樣，小精靈，還有你最好會做我想要的任何事，不然我們一定會讓他更痛苦。」  
  
　　Legolas倍感沮喪，能看到他的同伴安全，他可以做任何事，但是他不知道男人還想要他做什麼，他們已經奪走他的身體，他的尊嚴，還有他的希望。他很快就會發現他們的意圖，Cort製作了一條皮鞭，末端繫有磨得鋒利的石塊。  
  
　　Sven把遊俠帶到精靈旁邊的樹前，Aragorn不是沒有反抗，他試著在對方失手時跳走，但他們再次把匕首抵在Legolas的脖子上，毀了任何獲得自由的機會。Sven將遊俠綁住，如同精靈那樣，只是Aragorn站在地上，而不是用手腕吊著，Sven疑惑地轉向Cort，「你要對遊做什麼，Cort？」  
  
　　「我會對他做什麼，你說呢？」Cort把皮鞭遞給同伴。「我要你好好鞭笞一下遊俠。」  
  
　　「不要，求你。」為了好友的存活，Legolas只能繼續乞求。「你到底想從我這裡得到什麼？我都願意給你。」  
  
　　「你當然願意了，小精靈，因為要是你不聽話，遊俠就得再挨上一鞭，」Cort輕聲回答，一邊幫Sven除去Aragorn的衣衫，後退一步，Cort命令，「現在給他一鞭，Sven。」  
  
　　Legolas閉上眼，只聽見鞭子劃破空氣，落在人類身上的聲音，而遊俠不吭一聲。 _對不起，Estel，我還是沒辦法讓你不受到傷害……_ 精靈哀嘆著。  
  
　　商人切斷精靈雙手與樹枝之間的束縛，負荷過度的雙腿無法支撐他的重量，Legolas跌落在地，陷入哀慟和肉體的痛苦中。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Aragorn不怕男人怎麼傷害他，他能想像他們還會做出什麼比他們對精靈所做的還要更慘的事。當精靈倒在林地上，遊俠可以看到精靈的軀體、面部和大腿內側的裂傷，粗糙的樹皮磨掉他光滑的皮膚。Legolas的雙眼緊閉，像是不想承認他們的存在，以試圖否認這件事的發生，他沒有從地上爬起來，事實上，他動也沒動過。  
  
　　 _如果這就是為了讓我活著的代價，那麼他會死的。_  
  
　　此時，Cort站在他的俘虜身旁，他飢渴的眼神捕捉著精靈痛苦與絕望的模樣，說，「你會喜歡這個，精靈，還是由遊俠來承擔？」  
  
　　遊俠不敢相信Cort對精靈需求，Sven依然還站在他身後，握著鞭子。Aragorn驚惶地看著，Cort從外衣口袋裡掏出一只裝著黑色液體的小瓶子，拔掉蓋子，然後蹲在Legolas旁邊。在聽過Cort對遊俠的存活提出的條件後，精靈還沒有任何動作和回應。  
  
　　「這東西會讓你好過一點，可愛的小精靈，別害怕。」年輕商人的聲音像是個大人在安慰孩子一般。「我看得出來你還是很享受，」Cort暗笑，「但我更希望能感覺你在我身下無助地蠕動，求我用力點、快一點，感受你的身體和你的心背道而馳。」年輕男人撬開精靈的嘴，將瓶裡的內容物倒入毫無反抗的精靈口中，臉上浮現邪惡的笑容。  
  
　　Legolas開始嗆咳，轉過頭吐出液體，Cort捂住他的口鼻，阻斷了王子的呼吸。「吞下去，精靈，否則Sven會讓遊俠再吃上一鞭。」也不知是出自本能還是有意識的思考，精靈吞下了毒藥，美麗的臉龐因反胃和混亂而扭曲。  
  
　　「太多了，Cort，你給他喝太多了！」Sven離開遊俠身後的位置，走到正跨坐在精靈胸上的Cort旁邊。「你會在他興奮起來之前就殺了他。」  
  
　　「才怪，老頭，他是個精靈，他受得了。」Cort伸手撫摸精靈的胸口，感覺珍珠般皮膚之下的肌肉，彎下腰，讓自己唇貼上精靈受傷的唇瓣。「我確定他還能承受更多，我們不是都看到了嗎？」年輕男人辯說，他所指的是關於Aragorn的事，希望他能明白，雖然他有種若不是更糟，也不會好到哪去的感覺，正如這兩個商人現在正對王子犯下的罪行。  
  
　　Sven輕哼一聲，眼神重新泛起慾望，Aragorn憤然望著，年輕商人按上精靈深棕色的乳尖，輕輕捏著，Legolas依然沒動，雙眼緊閉，只是他的嘴唇微張，呼吸也變得沉重。  
  
　　 _不管他給Legolas喝下的髒東西是什麼，那只會增加他的痛苦，他的心不會應允身體的反應。_ Aragorn激烈的咆哮著，想殺死他面前兩人的欲望在他內心深處爆發。  
  
　　「安靜，遊俠，我告訴過你了，我們會留下你的份讓你晚點玩。」Cort譏諷地的回應，隨後是Sven自負的笑聲。年輕商人用他的嘴代替他粗糙的手指，在精靈胸膛上柔軟的乳頭之間游移，吸吮、啃咬，Legolas輕聲呻吟。男人一再地逼迫他的摯友，Aragorn的憤怒快到了極限。  
  
　　 _死，還太便宜那些畜牲。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　明亮的陽光穿透Legolas緊閉的雙眼，他有了想閃避的意志，胸前的拉扯突破了他心中絕望的迷霧，他赫然睜開眼，對方坐在他的大腿上，傾身用唇舌挑弄著他的肉體，而另一個男人站在他們旁邊，淫猥地看著他們表演。 _是誰在呻吟？Aragorn在哪裡？_ 他恍惚地望向四周，看到朋友被綁在樹上，帶有擔心和惶恐的目光回視著他，而呻吟聲……他發現是出自於自己。Cort停下動作，抓起精靈的頭，逼使Legolas與他對視。  
  
　　「專心點，小精靈，我要你看著我。」Cort舔過弓箭手顫抖的唇，當Legolas發覺自己再次呻吟時，恐懼顯現在他神情之上。「好好享受，別抗拒它。」男人貼近精靈的臉龐，在他耳邊輕聲說，「你的遊俠會認為你是什麼？whore？（從這裡開始真的不知該怎麼處理這個字……）他會知道你在我身下扭動，哀求我強姦你嗎？」  
  
　　令人作嘔的話語破壞不了快感的浪潮，他跨坐在精靈之上，開始吸吮精靈的耳尖。 _為什麼我的身體欺騙我？_ 他記不起自己在陷入絕望和恍神之中吞下了男人的藥，Legolas虛弱迷惘地躺著，男人激起他身體的反應，內心不斷為抵抗自己所受到的暴行而哭喊。  
  
　　男人又說，「當他看到你這麼隨意的服從我，你相信你的朋友還能像以前那樣想著你嗎？My sweet slut？」Legolas只能喘息，對方愛撫著他赤裸的肉體，順著他的兩側到臀部，他的呼吸都被愛撫的感覺掠奪了。「你是我們的，小精靈，你不過就是個我們用來取悅自己的玩具。」不堪入耳的話語重重擊在精靈的心上，在頭一次被骯髒的人類玷污後，他就已經認為自己什麼都不是。  
  
　　弓箭手不敢看Aragorn， _他會看見，他會知道的。_ Cort坐起身，抓住精靈的乳尖捏揉著，Legolas身體猛然一震，儘管煎熬，還是無法抑制滿足地呻吟出來，他的內心想要逃跑，但身體背叛了他。男人突然用力一扯，Legolas拱起身子，皮膚受到拉扯而作痛，他咬著舌頭，寧可讓自己啞了，他不知道他的身體受毒藥影響，也沒察覺Aragorn其實明白他的反應都非是自己所願。 _我不喜歡這樣，Aragorn不能看見這種恥辱。_  
  
　　Sven問，「我不認為我們還需要這個鞭子，Cort，為什麼不讓我再玩一會兒？」  
  
　　年輕商人瞪向他，不願分享折磨精靈的機會。「已經沒你的份了，不過我想也行，但這次得讓我先來。」  
  
　　Sven立刻跪在精靈的腦袋旁。「別擔心，你玩你的，我玩我的。」  
  
　　兩人邪惡的笑著，他們不在乎王子的感受，只在乎他的肉體，以及做什麼能激起快感，同時還能讓精靈保持痛苦。Sven開始舔咬精靈敏感的耳廓，兩指間用力搓揉精靈的乳頭，而Cort來到精靈的兩腿之間。Legolas的雙手依然被綁著，無用地躺在他頭上。  
  
　　「我想你這次虧大了，Sven。」Cort開玩笑地說，對Legolas下身的長度和大小感到佩服。  
  
　　一手握上還萎軟的男根，從底部到冠部上下套弄，精靈嗚咽著，當感覺自己被男人撫弄就再也無法壓抑，過分敏感的肌膚和縱情的身體同時體驗著歡愉和屈辱，他的呼吸逐漸急促。Cort注意到精靈的反應，更加握緊那根逐漸硬起的長度，將它包裹在拳頭裡，撫摸精靈那副不情願的肉體。Sven的注意力離開Legolas的尖耳，舔拭著精靈的頸子，繩索還套在其上，勒傷和刀傷的血液已經凝固，他的嘴繼續吸吮深紅的血漬。他們將啃噬掉他的肉體，為他們帶來凌駕在他痛苦之上的快感。  
  
　　王子發現他無法控制自己的身體，他想靠攏雙腿，阻止男人的動作，至少……在他們操弄的雙重衝擊之下否定感官上的興奮。他呼吸之間溢出大聲的呻吟，Legolas聽見神行客要脅地悶吼。  
  
　　 _Estel之後會怎麼看我？_  
  
　　精靈知道一切對他來說都沒意義了，即使他的身體回應著男人骯髒的觸摸，他的思緒沉入絕望深淵。  
  
　　脫離軀體，這就是Legolas的渴望，試圖把注意力轉移在其他任何不是發生在自己上身的事。Sven繼續啃吮精靈的頸部，直到想要Legolas的嘴，放開按住的下頷，大肆侵襲他的唇腔。Cort繼續撫弄精靈持續漲硬的分身，搓揉頂端，用拇指括搔上頭的細口。Legolas可以專注於其他事物，除了這些感覺，他企圖拋開意識，但他的身體卻貪婪地吸收男人用手和嘴提供的快感。  
  
　　Sven離開Legolas的嘴，給他呼吸的機會，開始用舌尖挑逗精靈的乳頭，富有經驗地舔弄。Cort含住精靈的分身，在雙唇貼上之前用牙齒輕輕刮著，然後用力吸吮敏感的頂端。Legolas在興奮之中抽噎著，難忍地抬起臀，他的柱身更頂進男人的嘴裡，Cort持續吞吐，而一邊用手揉握精靈勃起之下的陰囊。儘管他們弄痛了他－或許是精靈認為，因為他們弄疼了他，讓Legolas感到自己的身體快達高潮。  
  
　　他無法清楚地思考，只知道男人不斷索取他這副被凌虐的身體的感覺，無論他想要與否。Sven回到旁邊坐著，看著Cort已將精靈的分身整根含入，同時加快吞吐的速度，然後開始一邊隔著褲撫摸自己，直到Sven開口打斷他，準備離開。  
  
　　「快點，Cort，準備給他個痛快，雖然我也想玩一整天，但是我們還有錢要賺。」  
  
　　Cort不得不放開對Legolas的掌握，下身的感覺突然消失，只剩精靈的喘息，男人伸出乾燥的手指到精靈身後的穴口上，粗略地刺入，再次劃破施虐的序幕，Legolas只能繼續呻吟，慾望戰勝他的羞恥，直到他能意識到，除了身體正在經歷的事，只有痛楚深植在精靈的腦裡。  
  
　　男人加入第二根手指，他和精靈都發出愉悅的嘆息。「他還是像之前一樣緊，Sven。」在精靈心中某部分能理解對方的話，以及感受身體的背叛，而另一部分被鎮壓，未讓他的渴望浮上表面，所以對方不斷地挑譽、傷害他。而這部分並沒有在絕望中消失，因為他不能接受被人類同伴看出他身體也渴望這種快感。  
  
　　Cort不再進一步幫精靈擴張，在經過兩人的懲虐後，他打算讓王子體驗強迫的高潮，他想破壞的不只是精靈的肉體，還有他的靈魂。「我想他準備好了，Sven。」Cort抓起Legolas的臀瓣，他的雙腿還圍著樹綁著，繩索因精靈的膝蓋彎曲而鬆弛，瞬間他被翻過身，整個人趴倒在地。  
  
　　「跪著，小精靈。」Sven說道，用肩頭將Legolas撐起，Cort再次抓著他的臀，拉到自己下身前。  
  
　　王子跪地，年輕商人牽制他的腰，壓下他的軀幹，令他的臉抵在地面上，只留後臀挺著任Cort掌控。露出讚嘆的笑容，Cort褪下褲子，暴露他直立的硬挺，扶著俘虜的腰臀，毫不遲疑將分身的冠部頂在精靈已受傷的入口，直接對準最敏感的那點長驅直入，硬長的勃起撞擊精靈不情願卻有所反應的身體。  
  
　　Legolas的反應是瞬時的，襲入的劇烈疼痛在體內肆虐，忍不住發出悶嚎，沒入的男柱在精靈緊縮的內壁裡更加漲大，Cort再次抓緊Legolas的臀瓣，在他們的掌控之下挺進和退出，殘酷地反覆刺穿王子的內部，大力地捅著。每一次，Legolas的臉就得磨擦著覆蓋松葉的地面；每一次，他就得更用力地驅離自己的感知，讓他感覺自己像個旁觀者，看著自己淫靡地屈身在身後的男人面前，尋求更深的痛苦和侵犯；每一次，帶他更接近被滿足吞噬的白光，他像個發情的動物，有覺知卻沒有能夠抑制身體的意志。  
  
　　脖子上的繩索再度收緊，將精靈的頭拉離地面，逼使Legolas必須用束縛的雙手撐著身子，Sven固定舉著繩索，一邊脫去褲子，Cort推進時的拉力，都會讓Legolas自己退回男人身前，同時使繩索箍緊他的脖子。Sven釋放自己的分身，跪在Legolas面前，拉扯繩子讓精靈對準自己的硬挺，Cort仍繼續操幹著他們的俘虜，Sven將分身塞進精靈的嘴裡一頂，直抵他的咽喉，嗆得Legolas快要窒息。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Aragorn只能在強烈地憎惡中，眼睜睜看著他們在Legolas的前後為所欲為，拼命掙脫雙手的禁錮，試圖用粗糙的樹皮磨斷繩索，不過還是有些成效，繩索擦傷了手腕，血液順著他的手臂流下，開始皮開肉綻－他甚至沒發覺自己是使了多大的力。他看到好友無法呼吸，同時Cort開始摩挲弓箭手的下身，似乎已接近高潮。  
  
　　Sven發出刺耳的呻吟，他的男柱倉促地在精靈嘴裡抽動了幾下，第一個發洩，接著Cort突然猛烈地抽插，兩人和精靈癱倒在地，而精靈在Cort撫弄之下窘迫、墮落的啜泣，然後到達頂點。Aragorn手上的繩索已被樹皮磨損，他擔心會不慎增加對自己肉體的傷害，直到繩索終於掙脫了。  
  
　　 _他們都得死。_ 遊俠對自己保證，彎腰取出藏在靴子裡的匕首，切斷腳上的東縛。兩個商人還在高潮的餘韻中，未注意到Aragorn已經掙脫，並拾起離他不遠處的劍。Aragorn的闊劍刃緣先是接觸Sven的脖子，在男人意識到危險之前就被斷了頭，Cort倉惶地退出精靈的身體，站在Aragorn面前。遊俠的神情突然釋放濃烈的殺意，嚇得年輕男人踉蹌倒退，絆到Legolas俯臥的軀體而跌落在地，半退的褲子還在他的腿上。  
  
　　「不……」Cort求著說，「他不過就是個精靈，你可以找到另一個，求你。」他向後爬著，狂妄自大的姿態蕩然無存，當腳不小心踢到同伴的頭，他赫然僵住，他的同伴死後還保持著淫猥的冷笑，這就是老男人生前最後的思想和表情，無可避免地將他帶向死亡，Cort尖叫著反胃，神行客的逼近頓時轉移了他的注意力。  
  
　　 _死太便宜他了。_ 遊俠不想讓對方這麼快結束，尤其Legolas就動也不動地躺在幾英尺遠，非常需要Aragorn的治療和關注。 _以死為解脫太容易了。_  
  
　　「不、不，他現在毫無價值，就是個whore，他已經什麼都不是了，饒過我，求你大發慈悲……」年輕商人哀求著，他無禮的懇求反是倍增了遊俠的決心，雖然他希望讓男人嘗受到與Legolas同等的痛苦，但他從不希望自己有那種能力。Estel躍過老商人的屍體到Cort面前，Cort意識到自己快完了，撲上前衝過遊俠，並企圖利用精靈來威脅對方，只是Aragorn動作更快，在他觸碰到精靈之前，手上闊劍狠狠刺穿男人的後背。  
  
　　「你對待我朋友毫不留情，什麼我要寬容你分毫？」Aragorn用劍將男人釘在地面上，不在乎垂死的對方是否聽到他的否絕，或者對方在剩最後一口氣之前的感受。  
  
　　遊俠砍斷樹木和精靈雙腳之間的繩索，轉身，人類輕輕跪落在王子身後，發現好友傷痕累累的軀體正在顫抖、落淚。「Legolas……」Aragorn喚著，把手放在精靈肩上。「綠葉……」遊俠不知該對同伴說些什麼。  
  
　　小心拉起精靈染血的肩膀，讓他面對自己，Aragorn將好友翻過身，看見他緊閉的雙眼，心裡一怔。 _他已經昏迷了，但是他在流淚，他完全在悲痛裡。_ Aragorn不確定該為Legolas怎麼做， _我還不知道該怎麼處理精靈的情緒。_ 但是他了解他的好友，他清楚精靈傷口的性質，Aragorn攙起精靈的背和雙腿，將他抱在懷裡，拿走草藥包和精靈的斗篷，穿越幽暗密林扭曲的樹木，來到前一天他和Legolas休息的水塘前。  
  
　　沒了衣服，Aragorn能感覺鮮血的濕滑，遍布在精靈滿是傷痕的胸口上，精靈的胸膛起伏很吃力，呼吸短淺，僅是費力的呼吸就讓他的身子顫動不止，Aragorn難以讓內心恢復平靜，多希望將好友緊抱懷裡，然後好好哭一場。Legolas需要我，Legolas需要我，他對自己喊話，借以安撫情緒。  
  
　　遊俠將手伸進池裡，他的皮膚感受到的池水很冷， _希望這樣對Legolas不會太冷了。_ Aragorn蹲下身，讓精靈蒼白的身體以面朝上泡進水裡，同時溫柔地撐著他的頭在水面之上，從這個角度，遊俠可以看見王子身上許多傷口，紅腫的擦傷和淤傷遍及Legolas胸口、大腿和私處，還有商人在除去他的衣服劃下的刀傷，環繞在頸上和綁在手腕上的繩索，留下的勒痕和滲血的擦傷，蕩漾的水波沖走了精靈兩腿間的血液和殘留的濁白液體。  
  
　　「伊露維塔……對不起，我的朋友……」Aragorn輕撫著那副顫抖、蒼白的軀體，撈起池水沖去男人留下的污穢，無疑的，他的朋友會感激這個行為，即使他沒察覺到這點。  
  
　　當確定男人留下的痕跡都去除了，Aragorn攤開精靈的斗篷舖在地面，將Legolas抱到斗篷上躺著，傷口都已洗淨，Aragorn替所有割傷和淤傷的傷口上了藥膏，謹慎地不去驚醒精靈，不讓他在受虐之後就面臨觸碰的恐懼。雖然遊俠沒有發現，從他眼角溢出無聲的淚水，流落著他的臉頰，濺在好友身上，他試著佯裝眼前的不是他的盟友，而是愛勝過於自己生命的同伴，他躺臥在他面前，而他一心只念著他的處境。  
  
　　遊俠已處理好精靈的傷口後，用斗篷把Legolas包裹住，他將他拉向自己，盡量不去加重精靈的傷勢，但他很想抱著他、安慰他、喚他回來。「我愛你，綠葉，別離開我，我的朋友。」毫無遮掩地，神行客哭了，輕輕搖晃著摯友的身子，用哽咽的聲音輕輕吟唱，前所未有的渴望，只想看到精靈的藍眸著喜悅，再次無憂無慮地捉弄他。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　冷水沖刷皮膚的感覺衝擊著精靈悲痛欲絕的心靈，他的身體在熟悉的觸感之下恢復潔淨，當下他就知道那是Estel，只有他才瞭解王子需要的是清白。 _我不再是乾淨的了，這些記憶會永遠纏著我。_ Legolas感覺到Aragorn的手觸碰著他，他想躲開，可是不能。 _他何必這麼大費周章？就像他們說的，我什麼都不是，我不值得得到他的安慰，我……不過就是個迎合他們需要的賤人，雖然他們可能都死了。_  
  
　　他為Aragorn感到心痛，比起自己，他更在乎自己離開後會帶給Aragorn的影響，在他聽見遊俠懇求他留下來、別離開他，Legolas決定聽從。我會為Estel留下，雖然我不值得這樣的付出，或是他的愛。精靈陷入一種治療睡眠，如果僅是為了Aragorn，他決心遵守諾言好好活著，堅守他所想要的，放棄思考，讓他的痛苦得以緩解。


	6. Chapter 6

　　Legolas醒來時，周圍是森林入夜的聲音，他疑惑這裡是哪裡，以及自己為何會在這裡。明月高掛天上，淡銀色的月輪如一貫的尊高，就像躺在其下的精靈，雙腿之間的抽痛提醒他想起這天的屈辱不堪。他沒看見Aragorn在附近，但他知道高尚的人類不會讓他單獨留在森林裡太久，隱約之中，精靈記得遊俠替他洗清，治療他的傷口，然後抱起他，再來他哭了。 _是我辜負了他，我真的不想讓他見到。_  
  
　　他的罪惡感如排山倒海而來，精靈長嘆，混亂的思緒帶著影像和記憶轟炸他的腦袋，他寧可忘記一切。 _為什麼我會對那些折磨我的人有感覺？他們說的不是真的嗎？我一定就像他們說的，我一定什麼都不是，我是個賤人，我不值得Aragorn付出友情，我也不是什麼王子，我什麼都不是，我就是個賤人……_ Legolas內心裡的長篇自責，引起唇間的低聲咽嗚，酸澀的淚水從他眼角滾落。  
  
　　「Legolas？」  
  
　　精靈轉過頭，就見Aragorn抱著一綑柴火，從林間朝他慢步走來，遊俠看見精靈已經清醒而且正在哭泣，連忙卸下手上的負擔跑到Legolas旁邊，蹲下身靠近他。「你還好嗎，朋友？」人類立刻就自覺到自己問了個蠢問題而尷尬，道歉說，「抱歉，你當然不好了，你需要什麼？你還很痛嗎？我相信我能找到……」  
  
　　Legolas打斷他，他的聲音顫抖著，「不，Estel，我很好。」他們都明白這句謊言背後的事實是：精靈一點都不好，他可能永遠都不會好了。他清了清嗓子，又說，「對不起，我很抱歉讓你必須目睹那種場面，我無法讓你不受到傷害。」  
  
　　Aragorn只是沉默地坐了一會兒，表情略有疑慮。「你沒有什麼需要道歉的，Legolas，這不是你的錯。」  
  
　　「就是我的錯，如果不是因為我放鬆戒備……」話語停下，精靈壓抑住想哭的衝動，甚至更加慚愧，無力控制自己的情緒。他掙扎著想坐起身，但虐傷的疼痛衝襲而來，使他倒回舖卷上，Aragorn同情的眼神令他羞愧、反胃，他感覺這已成了令他難過的原因之一。他淫靡地參與自己被強暴的過程，這段記憶已經扭曲精靈的心思，迫使他接受那些人的說法，接受他們對他造成的痛苦。  
  
　　 _我是該被這麼折磨，這是我的報應。_  
  
　　一隻手貼上Legolas的臂膀，將他從懊悔之中拉回來。「綠葉？」Aragorn焦急的面容，反倒加深了精靈對於整個情況的罪責。  
  
　　 _Estel只是在我旁邊，就已經受到傷害了。_  
  
　　「沒事，神行客。」  
  
　　遊俠顯然不相信他的同伴沒事，回答，「你睡了一天了，Legolas，我已經好幾個小時沒檢查你的傷口，因為我不想吵醒你。」Aragorn起身去拿自己的行李，沒看到永生者臉上惶恐的模樣，害怕又得讓遊俠觸碰他的傷口。人類拿著行李，跪坐在同伴身邊，尋找他需要的東西。  
  
　　「我沒事。」雖然精靈盡力地堅定語氣來掩飾謊言，但Aragorn彎下腰時，他還是支吾了，Aragorn的手伸進斗篷的下擺，覆蓋在其下的就是精靈赤裸的軀體。「拜託你，不要……」他在不知不覺中低聲說。  
  
　　Estel停下動作，伸回手，對朋友的痛苦感到的擔憂，清楚映在他的臉上。「我永遠都不會傷害你，Legolas，你是我的朋友，而且我愛你，面對我沒什麼好怕的。」遊俠的說法並沒有平息Legolas的不安，只是他極力控制自己的反應，不想讓Aragorn更擔心。  
  
　　「對不起，Estel。」Legolas拉下斗篷的褶邊，毅然決定對一直相信他能戰勝恐懼的人類朋友揭開掩蔽。「這不是你的問題。」斗篷被拉到胸口，直到腰間。  
  
　　Aragorn笑了，見精靈不排斥治療而感到欣慰。「我就知道你比他們強悍，絕不會讓他們打敗你，Legolas，別讓他們的所做所為影響到你面對你愛的人，綠葉。」  
  
　　 _現在我還是個騙子，他以為我為他這樣做，是因為有了勇氣。_  
  
　　Aragorn在精靈薄而精實的胸膛上塗上藥膏，繼續說，「這些傷口和淤傷還不算太嚴重，你很快就會好的。」  
  
　　 _我再也好不起來了。_ 他試著接受人類同伴給他的好消息，回予他感激地微笑，但是人類的手在他身上移動的觸覺，激起王子心裡的慾望，他相信那是經過那些商人染指之後所扭曲出來的感覺。 _現在我連自己的好友都開始渴望了嗎？想要他像他們一樣，那樣對我？我真的什麼都不是。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　遊俠看見精靈不耐且沮喪的面容，停止替精靈遍布刀傷和淤傷的身體擦藥的動作。「Legolas？」  
  
　　那受盡煎熬、疲憊不堪的神情，讓遊俠揪緊了心。 _我得帶他去Imladris，我真的不知該怎麼治癒他心裡的傷害。_  
  
　　沒察覺好友正自責自己服了迷藥後，在商人施暴之下的反應，Aragorn只能繼續懷著疑問。「你需要休息，如果你願意的話，我可以給你一點安眠液。」  
  
　　遊俠認為他朋友大概會回絕他的提議，但結果令他更加困惑，精靈回答，「謝謝你，Estel。」  
  
　　他從來沒這麼願意被迷昏，他一定遠比表現出來的更加痛苦。Aragorn默然地調製混合物，深思精靈在前一天遭愛可怕的經歷那其中的影響。 _我不想逼他對我坦言，但是我很清楚他心裡的傷會惡化下去，除非他能釋懷。_  
  
　　Legolas欣然服下藥汁，王子如此輕易地服從，反倒增加了遊俠的擔憂。 _至少他睡著後，我可以好好照料他的傷口。_ 嘆口氣，也算是放下心頭的重擔，Aragorn守在精靈身邊，今晚他是睡不著了，他心不在焉地整理他們的東西，規劃旅途可以盡快起程的時間，同時等待精靈入睡。  
  
　　服用藥汁後，令Legolas呼吸沉重的悲傷得以緩解，Aragorn開始動作。 _希望他不會在這段時間內醒來。_ 遊俠將弓箭手身上的斗篷完全拉下，精靈就這樣躺在他的面前，赤裸且脆弱。散布在光滑、蒼白的肉體上的刀傷已經閉合，所幸精靈王子正在康復當中，亞拉斯很高興看到環繞在Legolas脖子和手腕上的磨傷以有所改善，精靈大腿和下身的擦傷以及樹皮的刮傷也漸漸癒合，所有的淤傷都已消退，此時的精靈看起來如同只有遭受過束縛，少了毒打和強暴的痕跡。  
  
　　 _藏在皮膚之下的損傷，我擔心……_ 遊俠的指尖滑到那條破壞了精靈大腿美麗皮膚的詭異傷痕，摸著傷疤凸起的邊緣，思索著為什麼它還沒痊癒。 _也許從他第一次遇到那些商人就鑄成他的悲哀，也許這也是他們造成的。_ 但是Aragorn沒想到這個可能性，更遑論精靈第一次遇到商人的情形。過去一整天，他一直看顧著他，除了對精靈的愛，心裡還有份不安，他盡可能不去思考事情為什麼發生，和發生了什麼。 _我無法想像為何有人想傷害Legolas。_  
  
　　用了大量的藥膏塗在精靈的腿上，其實Aragorn很佩服他的精靈朋友用盡最深處的勇氣，來向他袒露自己，Legolas流露出徹底的恐懼，他都感覺的到，儘管他在他靠近時試圖隱藏。 _我知道他怕的不是我，可是他還是好像會被我傷害似的躲著我。_ 他的注意力回到治療精靈之上，那天早上他一直沒能強迫自己做這件事。 _他還在流血……_ Estel嘆氣著，他望著好友，精靈突然顯得蒼白許多，而且比以前更加沉痛。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　隨著他心臟每次跳動，Legolas頭疼欲裂。 _我在哪裡？_ 精靈所知的部分就是他在哪，以及將要發生什麼。 _這之前已經發生過了，我一定是在做夢。_  
  
　　睜開緊閉的雙眼，永生者發現自己是的裸露的，被綁在一個空的大酒桶上，張開的四肢好像抱著它。 _不對，我在後房裡。_ 他在允許的範圍內轉頭一觀四周，認出自己所在之地。 _不，他們已經死了，Estel殺了他們，這不是真的。_  
  
　　「多麼美麗的景象。」一陣可怕又令他揮之不去的聲音說著。「我敢打賭他從來還沒有過情人。」Sven無法真的知道，但Legolas確實不曾有過情人，不論男女，身為像他這樣的年輕精靈，這種情況他在這個年齡並不罕見，幽暗密林的精靈在有伴侶之前都身為戰士，他們會暫時放下愛情和慾望，直到退出Thranduil的軍隊幾年之後。  
  
　　「他看起來很緊張。」Kane的聲音傳到精靈耳中，迴盪的話，店主在幾個星期之前就對他說過。  
  
　　 _拜託，快讓我醒來，Ilúvatar快喚醒我。_  
  
　　Cort稚嫩卻冷酷的聲音聳恿著店主。「巡視完了，其他精靈都沒看見他。」  
  
　　Legolas能感覺到男人的手在他的後臀上，順撫他的大腿，感覺那柔滑的肌膚在他邪惡的觸摸之下顫抖。雖然他很清楚什麼將要發生，而且也曾經歷過了，但精靈仍無法壓抑湧入喉間的不安，胃酸嗆著了他。 _不要，拜託，不該是這樣。_ 精靈的嘴被封住，以防讓附近店家知道這裡發生了什麼事，Legolas想說的話都成了悶喊，Kane的手指沿著精靈的背摸下來，到了臀縫之間，找到他的穴口，粗厚的手指侵入緊繃的入口，引起一陣刺痛。  
  
　　男人很快地退出手指，隨之而來的，就是店主碩大的頂端頂在他的入口上。「你應該要更客氣一點，小精靈，我們會教你怎麼注意你的禮貌，婊子。」  
  
　　這些話，Legolas一無所知，迎來的是男人粗長的分身刺進他體內的疼痛，精靈咬著布嘶喊，Legolas的意識全集中男人的分身貫穿肉體的痛感上，對方不斷的抽插將木精靈的痛楚推到極限，他沒體驗過男人之間性愛的快感，不知道該如何緩解這種痛，下意識地緊縮內壁排斥外物，試圖將男人驅離體內。  
  
　　Kane揪起精靈金黃色的長髮，粗暴地將他的頸子向後一拽。「保持清醒，婊子，我不希望還得用藥來激起的你意識。」男人不斷搗著身下的精靈，每次推進都要撕裂他柔嫩的腸道。  
  
　　 _別再來了，拜託，快讓我醒來。_  
  
　　Kane沒有持續多久，進入幾分鐘後，就洩出灼熱的種子在精靈的體內深處，Sven立刻貼上王子身後，不發一語，就粗略地進入精靈的甬道猛烈頂撞，Legolas喊叫著，軀體被酒桶粗糙的表面磨損，他被凌虐地毫無理由，男人上了他，只因為他們能，因為他在那裡。  
  
　　 _因為我什麼都不是。_  
  
　　輪到Cort尋求他的歡愉，拉著精靈的臀反覆進出，永生者的身體不斷與綑綁處跟酒桶摩擦著，直到他突然用力一挺，讓Legolas再次哭喊。  
  
　　 _為什麼我醒不過來？Valar，我求您。Aragorn，快叫醒我，我不想再承受更多了，拜託……_  
  
　　這段記憶從未消散，反之，他渾身的痛楚，腦袋一陣暈眩，就好像它確確實實又發生了一次，被年輕商人無情玷污的感覺是如此清楚詳細，永生者唯一能做的就是用自己來取悅對方，但對方每次一頂就逼他退縮，將他折磨到毫無價值。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「快醒來，Legolas，求求你。」  
  
　　Aragorn已經想盡所有能夠喚醒精靈的辦法，精靈在未知的恐懼中不安地扭動，遊俠想，只要他能喚醒他，就能助他脫離痛苦。 _別停留在你的噩夢裡了，快回到我身邊。_  
  
　　一陣愧疚淹覆了人類的心思，承認是他的藥液讓精靈在可怕的回憶中沉睡不起，他緊緊抱住逐漸凋零的精靈，注意到他的呼吸是如此吃力、顫抖。 _我就在這裡陪著你，我的朋友，別向他們屈服了，拜託你。_


	7. Chapter 7

　　他們滿足了，就留他在Kane店內後房被綁在酒桶上，淌血、受辱，下半身流落他們污穢的體液。  
  
　　 _我只是在作夢。_  
  
　　沒人聽見精靈的祈求，他對自己求著、對Aragorn、對主神們，對任何能夠喚醒他離開噩夢的人，他只是偶然夢到這一步。  
  
　　 _我得醒來。_  
  
　　就和那幾個星期前發生的一樣，大概一小時過後，他們笑著回到後房，每人手上拿著酒瓶。「我們為你關下店門了，小精靈，我需要更多時間。」Kane灌空了酒瓶，紅酒濺出來染上他的衣衫。  
  
　　Cort插話，「其他精靈很快就會想到他，為什麼我們不……」  
  
　　「為什麼你不閉上嘴，崽子？精靈是我的。」Kane強調他的不滿，拿著空酒瓶往年輕商人的方向一扔，Cort不願再惹怒他的雇主，輕易躲開飛來的物體，然後保持沉默。回過身面對被東縛著、嚇壞的精靈，Kane突然靈光一閃，下令說，「Sven，拿另一個空瓶過來。」  
  
　　Sven倒乾自己的酒瓶遞給白髮店主，Legolas想起了這段細節，將要降臨的痛，卻無能為力去阻止。對方轉動著瓶頸，走到酒桶那端，Legolas的頭靠在酒桶邊上，他睜開雙眼，視線已無法對焦。  
  
　　 _快醒醒，Legolas，_ 他對自己說，但精靈繼續處在噩夢般的記憶中。  
  
　　「廢物，你就是這麼個貨色，婊子。」店主拿著酒瓶抵在弓箭手面前，對方興奮、爛醉，精靈被禁錮的恐懼和痛苦令他愉悅，他一臉漲紅、傻笑著。「我好像知道一個我們可以玩的新遊戲。」  
  
　　當回憶與現實重疊，Legolas還困惑一個玻璃酒瓶為何會比已經造成的傷害還要可怕，而現在他得再次體驗這段不堪，甚至更加害怕。Kane握住精靈的一縷長髮，將那縷略白的髮絲纏繞指間用力一拉，精靈被擰得發疼，店主傾靠在旁邊，他那令人厭惡的氣息拂過王子蒼白的臉，說道。「我想我們應該看看你能被插得多深。」  
  
　　 _不，Aragorn，快叫醒我，快點，求求你……_  
  
　　比起店主接下來的行為，噁心的話還不算惡劣，Kane移到精靈身後，殘酷的冷笑聲，刺激精靈的視線變得清晰，他將瓶口抵在精靈的開口上，Legolas頓時緊張，而之前那時卻未察覺到將要發生什麼。  
  
　　 _Valar，懇求您，別讓它再重演了。_  
  
　　店主慢慢將瓶頸推進Legolas受傷的入口，引起精靈痛苦地哭喊，瓶子的頸口漸漸擴張他的甬道，如此極其緩慢的推進，Kane擴張他的開口甚至超出他們早前進入的寬度，超出他的身體可以承受，任何精靈或人類都無法達到的程度。  
  
　　 _弓箭手尖叫著。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas在絕望和折磨中喊叫時，Aragorn出於本能地握住劍柄，不小心放開一直抱在懷中的精靈，當精靈垂下，他在他撞上地面之前抓住了他，在他無力哭喊、停止尖叫之前，他一直緊握著Legolas。  
  
　　遊俠曾在途中檢查過商人的營地，希望之前是他乎略了商人有馬匹能夠幫助他們，他知道Legolas的噩夢正將他一步步拉進深淵，若再不帶他去向精靈醫者求助，他很快就會被悲傷侵噬，最後精靈的生命將會終止。王子突來一陣抖動和驚喊嚇壞了遊俠，慌忙穿越森林和水塘，來到Sven和Cort留下的所有物的放置地。  
  
　　 _Valar並沒有離棄我們，朋友。_ 遊俠和精靈途步旅行，可是商人不是，而且此時沒人看顧連結著運貨車的馬匹，他讓吁籲又顫抖不止的同伴躺在地上，倉促地挑了匹看起來最壯的馬，打包他和Legolas重要的東西，然後迅速鬆綁其他馬匹，讓牠們自由。  
  
　　Estel拉起精靈，有些笨拙地坐上商人的馬。 _現在我該去哪裡？_ Aragorn知道，比起幽暗密林，Legolas在他養父Elrond那裡會得到更好的照護，但他也知道，精靈或許更想回他的家裡、回到他父親身邊。 _現在我們該去哪裡，朋友？_ Estel只要躊躇片刻，精靈就越見衰弱，他不得不策馬行動，在昏暗的森林裡穿梭。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Kane很快就對這樣強加精靈痛苦的方式失去興趣，自己也無法享受，他丟掉酒瓶，用他的下身取而代之，Legolas的開口經過凌虐後更容易接受男人的硬挺，鮮血潤滑了甬道，Cort和Sven旁觀著店主作嘔的樂趣，撫弄著自己的下身，對木精靈的恥辱產生淫穢的慾望。  
  
　　 _他們怎麼不來了呢？我不是他們的玩物嗎？_  
  
　　苦澀的話語在永生者口中留下苦澀的味道，也許是沾到了唇上的血，來自在抑制忍受煎熬的呻吟所咬傷的傷口。  
  
　　店主不滿他的俘虜停止掙扎和喊叫。「Sven，解開精靈。」商人乖乖遵守，反正他也渴望觸摸到精靈，Legolas的雙腿雖然被放開，但也只是不再圍繞著酒桶，而雙手解開後隨即又被反綁在身後，他躺在後房堅硬的水泥地上，傷痕累累，他就快要死去。  
  
　　「要不要一起來，Sven？」Kane面容滿是邪惡，他期待進一步將精靈摧毀掉，縱使Legolas知道這只是在作夢，還是祈望Ilúvatar能帶他從折磨中解脫，將他疲憊的靈魂交予Mandos保管。  
  
　　兩人將他從地板上扛起，他的頭無力地垂向另一側，在悲痛中沉寂，因他們用盡他來滿足自己。Legolas腦海中重播著接下來會在後房發生的下一幕，雖然男人還有許多折磨計劃，但店門前突然傳來一陣躁動，阻止了他們。  
  
　　「去看看是誰，小子。」Kane對年輕商人說，他和Sven架著精靈的手臂拖過地板，將他往空酒桶堆之後的角落扔去，然後蓋上粗糙的厚布，等待Cort回報消息。  
  
　　此時王子的消沉以讓他無法去注意商人在談論什麼，當他只是輕微地移動他的腿，皮肉撕裂的痛就佔領他的思緒，這時Cort走回房間。  
  
　　 _Aragorn，他還在等我，我保證過不會離開他。_  
  
　　「Kane！」年輕男人害怕地叫著，他稚嫩的聲音在這黑暗又潮溼的地方顯得刺耳。「門外有兩個精靈。」年輕男人說的話消去精靈心中的暗霧，他仔細聽著。  
  
　　「該死！」雖然Legolas看不見店主，但他能想像男人抓著他稀疏蒼白的頭髮，懊惱的模樣。「Sven，Cort，幫精靈穿上衣服帶出後門，把他帶到森林裡，記得讓他知道，這一路上要是他張開那張美麗嘴會發生什麼事。」  
  
　　Kane的腳步移向前方，敲門聲更加急促，Legolas在這場噩夢開始之前，就希望能和精靈們聯繫，他知道他們是他留在長湖鎮郊外的衛兵，他們知道他去了哪裡，會花多久的時間，現在因為等不到他才過來找他。Sven將厚布拉下，精靈的身體裸露、染血，而精靈的長刀還在商人的手裡。  
  
　　「只要你保持安靜，你就能活著，小精靈。」  
  
　　 _我還活著，要是我再不離開這個黑暗的地方，恐怕時間也不長了，Aragorn還在等我。_  
  
　　Cort將Legolas的雙腿鬆綁，Sven持刀抵著精靈的喉嚨，令他不敢喊叫或擅自逃跑，王子也確實不敢。年輕商人笨拙地把Legolas的褲子拉到他的大腿，抬起精靈無法動彈的身體，替他把褲子穿上，商人粗魯地動作使他的腿顛了一下，突如其來的疼痛令他忍不住叫出聲，Legolas閉上眼，Cort快速繫好他的褲子，放開他的腳，將他移到懷裡替精靈穿上衣服。  
  
　　從店門口那裡，永生者能聽到他的護衛和店主在討論他的下落，Cort正幫他套上汗衫，使他聽見的話很模糊，隱約能聽見Kane騙著精靈說他不知道他們的朋友在哪裡。他的手再度被綁住，隨即將他包裹在厚布裡，看上去就和捲起的毛毯沒兩樣。  
  
　　Legolas聽見護衛有些怒了，正在要求Kane帶他們去看後房，要他說出他們朋友的下落，不說也知道兩位精靈在尋找他們的王子殿下，而且事實上，他們刻意不著Thranduil的衛兵服裝，避免任何人知道他們是跟著王子殿下旅行。Legolas的雙眼被厚布蒙著，只聽見微弱的腳步聲和門的吱響，Cort和Sven帶著他捲曲的身子走出店外，進了店家後面的小巷。  
  
　　奮力對抗並非來自夢境的黑暗，而是他的靈魂正逐漸消散，精靈想著， _Aragorn，我得回到Aragorn身邊。_ 這時從深淵傳來一道炫目的光。  
  
  
　　精靈醒了，耀眼的陽光令他睜不開眼，沒有樹木擋住他對天空的視線。 _我們不在幽暗密林？_ 他感覺自己似乎沉沉地躺靠在墊子上，但是卻沒有力氣去移開它，好看清楚自己到底身在何處。 _不對，這不是墊子。_ 精靈發現自己是躺在一副起伏的胸口上，他的身體在馬背上反彈著，還有粗壯的手臂纏繞著他的熟悉感，緊抱著他的是他的好友Aragorn。  
  
　　抿了抿乾裂的嘴唇，Legolas似乎想要說話，但只發出一聲簡短的呻吟，瞬間激起Aragorn的警覺。


	8. Chapter 8

　　隨即，遊俠勒住馬繩，奔馳的馬頓時停下，他將精靈箍緊在懷裡，身下的馬揚身一躍，Aragorn摔出馬背，連同Legolas一起跌落在地，他將他的裝載扔到草叢裡，蹲伏在弓箭手之上，替他擋住刺眼的陽光。  
  
　　「Legolas？」  
  
　　精靈閉上眼，額間眉頭深蹙。 _也是，我根本沒想到他會突然呻吟，他已經有好幾天沒有任何動靜和聲音。_ Aragorn撥開精靈臉上的頭髮，長滿繭的手觸碰到精靈柔嫩白皙的美麗臉龐，突然間，Legolas睜開雙眼，混亂和恐懼縈繞在藍眸深處。  
  
　　「綠葉？是我，Estel。」精靈伸出淡紅的舌尖舔抿乾燥的嘴唇。 _水，他需要水。_ Aragorn跳起衝到馬上拿他的水袋，當他轉身，看見Legolas舉起手臂輕揉著眼睛，對遊俠來說，這算是個小壯舉，自從他們離開幽暗密林一個多星期以來，精靈動也沒動過。  
  
　　「喝吧。」他傾著瓶口到好友的嘴邊。  
  
　　每天，他都照料著精靈的需求，餵他水、餵他肉湯，檢查他身上快速癒合的傷口，但也每天都覺得他的朋友一天比一天衰弱，現在他努力抑制流落在臉頰上欣喜若狂的淚水，只怕他的喜悅會讓困惑的精靈不知所措。Legolas喝足了水，望著Aragorn，再次皺眉，這次是有所疑問。  
  
　　「我們快要通過最高隘口了，我想帶你回幽暗密林，」遊俠解釋，「但我們還是需要Elrond的專業知識。」Legolas只是沉默、鎮定的看著他，Aragorn繼續說著，不想讓精靈失去注意力而又回到那不堪、在疲憊的旅程中擊垮他的夢境。「在過幾天我們就到了。」  
  
　　精靈笑了，雖然遊俠的眼神沒透露出欣喜，但這一幕衝擊著他的心，他多渴望看到朋友再像以前一樣開心、無憂無慮的樣子。 _他只是累了，他已經熬過去了。_ 人類如此推斷，他對精靈說，「我就知道你不會離開我，Legolas。」  
  
　　這次，當精靈微笑，他的眼光燦爛，深藍瞳眸似在閃爍。「我絕不會離開你。」Legolas聲音吵啞的說。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas沒有拋棄承諾，不管要付出什麼代價，他都不會離開遊俠，他知道，雖然他可能已經一文不值，但Aragorn是值得他為他而活的，這樣的認知能讓精靈快樂，但是當他消化好友剛才說的話後，明亮的笑容頓時動搖。  
  
　　「最高隘口？我們已經走這麼遠了。」Legolas的聲音因久未開口而嘶啞。 _我錯過多少時間了？_  
  
　　遊俠的擔憂又回到臉上，他非常明白精靈的憂慮，有些猶豫地回答，「嗯，我們已經行進一個星期多了。」  
  
　　「這段時間我一直昏迷不醒？」  
  
　　人類左手撐在精靈胸口的另一側，從他坐的位置，以左手臂支撐自己的重量，俯身在精靈之上，他另一手捻起永生者金黃的長髮，卻不直視精靈的雙眼。  
  
　　Legolas靜靜地躺在草地上，舒適的位置，和感受被人類籠罩在下的安全感。「Aragorn？」  
  
　　嘆了口氣，遊俠放下那縷金絲，灰色的眼眸終於對上精靈的深藍。「你沒有昏迷，你只是睡著了。」  
  
　　 _我睡著和昏迷對他來說有什麼區別？_ 他立刻就想起來，知道差別在哪了， _Aragorn給我了安眠液。_ 他反而湧起一股和Aragorn相同的愧疚，大聲回應，「我喝下了藥液，我以為那可以讓我不再做夢。」  
  
　　「我沒辦法叫醒你。」Estel想起過去這一星期，就顯得非常不安，人類繼續嘆息地說，「你的夢境有多可怕我無法想像，我叫不醒你，我一直幫不了你，只能眼睜睜看你受苦。」  
  
　　精靈也不知何來的力氣，往遊俠身上投入，伸出雙臂環住人類的頸脖，說道，「不，Aragorn！別這樣想！我是為了你才在這裡。」人類熱切地回抱，將他的朋友緊貼在懷裡，Legolas無法維持直立太久，而往後跌落，而遊俠即時抓住他，讓王子躺回草地上。  
  
　　「我知道你不會離開我。」Aragorn說，露了個僵硬的苦笑。「你需要吃東西和休息，然後我們會再次起程，你覺得你還能旅行嗎？」  
  
　　「我什麼都不想吃，也不想休息，我們可以立刻離開，除非你想休息或進食，那我會答應。」Legolas注意到好友眼下的黑眼圈和凹陷的臉頰， _他大概只顧著照顧好我，而忽略他自己了。_  
  
　　「你會吃的，Legolas，你太瘦了，而且你已經一個多星期沒有正常進食了，除了肉湯以外。」Aragorn皺著眉頭俯視他，即使笑了也是如此。「如果你不吃東西，那我也不吃。」  
  
　　「Estel……」Legolas猶豫了一下， _他不會乖乖臣服，但他也需要營養。_ 不相信他的肚子能裝得下多少，勉強讓步，「好吧，人類，但是只要肉湯就好。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　雖然他非常高興看到朋友的行為越來越像他自己，但Estel仍擔心精靈那副虛弱的身子，協助他喝下一點肉湯後，另外還幾乎是用強逼的讓他吃下蘭巴斯，在照料好精靈的個人需求，並扶他躺在乾枯柔軟的草地上。遊俠啃著蘭巴斯，看著精靈的雙眼在睡意的侵襲下緩緩瞌閉，每次當精靈眼皮垂下，他的手都會緊緊抓著Aragorn幾天前替他穿上的褲子，每次他頭一點，Legolas也會緊抓著大腿。遊俠反覆觀察永生者這樣對抗睡意，直到他突然明白精靈這個動作的含意。  
  
　　 _他抓的是那個傷疤。_  
  
　　Aragorn站了起來，此時飢餓感也沒了，他走到朋友身邊。陽光幾乎散去，使迷霧山脈上的這片草原看不見陰影，夕陽的色調讓精靈的皮膚煥發優雅的橙色，他們本來打算在遊俠完成那一餐後繼續上路，但王子痛苦的模樣讓Estel無意再吃下去了。  
  
　　「Legolas。」  
  
　　赫然一怔，精靈突然睜開雙眼，緊握著褲子底下留了傷痕的大腿，Aragorn心疼看到好友心神狂亂的模樣。這不是與他一同奮戰多次的勇士，也不是在面對困境時給他希望和勇氣的那個人，這個林地不是教他關於森林，告訴他大自然的美麗和富饒，並讓他感覺躋身荒野如家的那個地方。若不是精靈飽受煎熬，躺在他面前的人就像個幽靈，他不知道王子又夢到了什麼，然而，精靈在還差幾天的旅途中倒下，不斷的呻吟、翻騰。 _我不怪他不想睡著，就連我也不確定可以忍受他睡著後變成這個樣子。_ 旅程至今，Aragorn都勉強維持自己的理智，常常同時不禁沮喪地哭著，直到摯友的沉默打斷了他。  
  
　　「你準備好了嗎？」  
  
　　Legolas點點頭，看似熱切地想分散掉疲憊的身體對睡眠的渴望，遊俠攙扶精靈起身，蹣跚地跨上坐騎，他本想將弓箭手拉到馬背上，但Legolas攔止了他，懸握著他的手，起初人類以為Legolas是在意被他拉上坐，並開始抗議－精靈沒有動，只是側著頭，在聽著。雖然在草原上，但綠葉無疑還是能聽見來自遠方的樹木，因為它們正畏縮黑暗盤踞之中，弓箭手雙眼微瞌，表情露出不悅。  
  
　　「Yrch（半獸人），」精靈嘶聲說，「他們正穿越平原，就快來了。」  
  
　　遊俠立即拉精靈上馬。「他們一定是發現我們的氣味，我們必須逃過他們，Legolas，現在的我們都無法戰鬥。」  
  
　　王子沒有爭辯，Aragorn將精靈拉到身後，鞭策疲倦的馬開始奔馳，這時邪惡的生物攀過地表上的岩石，進入草地，第一支黑箭從他們旁邊呼嘯而過。


	9. Chapter 9

　　來不及思考，Aragorn以自身護在精靈前方，替好友掩護抵擋周圍飛來的毒箭，他不時遮掩瞥看後方，確定至少有十二個獸人追在他們身後，還有更多正在揮弓描準兩人逃跑的方向，他們的馬累了，而且不習慣比平常拉貨車還要快的速度，無法逃過興奮找到人類和精靈當晚餐的半獸人，刺激他們繼續追逐。  
  
　　突然一箭直接射中疲憊馬兒的脅腹，讓馬在疼痛和恐懼之中拐一腳，過程中連同上頭的兩人也震了一下，第二箭射中馬的頸子，這一次精靈和遊俠在馬兒跺蹄之時摔出去，當馬在他們身下拱起背，兩人被拋向空中，同時四周落下黑色箭雨，半獸人停止毒箭射擊，打算捉捕活著的精靈和人類。  
  
　　Aragorn爬伏小段距離，到倒地不起的同伴身旁，王子的四肢彎曲，身體沒有動彈。「快醒來，Legolas。」他求著，知道自己無法退擊半獸人和同時保護綠葉，這時永生者翻了身，他動了動手腳，呻吟著。  
  
　　 _求你了，朋友。_ 遊俠回頭看那堆即將攻來的半獸人，他們棄了弓弩，持著更具威脅的黑色鋼劍，Aragorn起身，提起自己的劍面對邪惡生物。 _只要我還有呼吸，他們絕對動不到他。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _發生什麼事了？_ 金屬的撞擊聲打斷Legolas迷亂的思緒，半獸人的腐臭味激起他戰鬥的欲望，他掙起身子，疲倦、久未活動的肌肉發出抗議，但戰士的本能掩蓋掉身體的任何不適。 _Aragorn獨自在戰鬥。_  
  
　　只有幾個半獸人來到他們面前，遊俠已處理掉三隻黑暗生物，其他的都在他們被殺的同伴的後方，Legolas只有數秒的時間，可以從倒下的坐騎上找回他的弓箭，他懶得繫上箭袋，半獸人很快就會非常接近，那時他的箭毀也失去作用，反之，他抓起數箭，迅速地逐一射擊對方，穿梭在不安定的隊伍中打倒最接近的半獸人。  
  
　　Aragorn轉身，看見同伴恢復活躍，對他讚賞和喜悅的一笑，精靈微笑以報，他的快樂源自於戰鬥的歌舞，就如很久以前他與遊俠配合無間。他們一起行動如一個團隊，Legolas一一射殺更多敵人，一直到那些剩餘的半獸人離Aragorn太近，他相信他頻頻發抖的肌肉還是能精確地瞄準。遊俠再次擊殺了兩個，將闊劍用力刺進對方的胸口，另一個直接被斷頭，再來只剩三個了。  
  
　　遊俠沒看見走近他身後的那一個，不過Legolas看見了，但他無法在他們的所有物中迅速找到他的長劍，只投身撲向那個舉高武器準備攻擊遊俠的半獸人，對方被撞在地，和精靈一陣翻滾。  
  
　　在精靈取得優勢之前，半獸人已將稍弱的永生者壓制在身下的草地上，舉高了劍，Legolas在對敵人的嫌惡之中找到力量，腐臭的生物在他上頭的感覺刺激他再次反抗，抓住半獸人黏膩的手臂，敵人感到訝異，手上的劍被他推進自己的胸口，不管怎麼使力，弓箭手都無法將身上殘喘的生物推開，半獸人黑血的蒸氣燻著精靈的臉和雙眼，他的皮膚和衣服全染上了對方放射出的噁心物質，半獸人最終仍想殺了身下這個令他痛恨的精靈，拔出胸口上的劍，兇狠地咧嘴笑著，彎下身，口水從變質、泛黃的獠牙滴到Legolas的臉上，骯髒的生物企圖將染污的劍刃刺入精靈的腹中。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　從餘光瞥見朋友應付著半獸人，Estel以為Legolas會拿到他的長劍，還感謝精靈再次救了他，所以他轉身面對剩餘的半獸人，專注在最後那兩個最強大、最危險的，兩個半獸人並肩作戰，瘋狂揮動劍刃將遊俠包圍，Aragorn找到機會，滑過劍下，將其中較小的半獸人推向另一個，就這樣死在同胞的劍刃之下。  
  
　　抓緊那瞬間探了一眼他的精靈朋友，精靈正在想辦法推開壓在身上的獸人死屍，木精靈當前已經沒有危險，他繼續攻擊最後一個，砍斷他持劍的手，然後向前一衝舉劍刺穿骯髒生物的心臟。Aragorn一陣蹣跚，戰鬥激起的腎上腺素在他血管裡竄流著，環顧四周尋探有無倖存的半獸人。敵人都被清空了，遊俠將染血的刀扔到污濁的草地上，衝到Legolas旁邊，幫助奮力掙扎精靈移開他身上的屍體，抓住好友的手臂拉他起身，然後他笑著。  
  
　　「你身上的獸人血比你自己的還多。」遊俠打趣地說，他眼前平常乾乾淨淨的同伴，現在全身都被半獸人的黑血覆蓋。Legolas的笑容失了血色，手緊抱著腹部不放。  
  
　　 _他的臉色很蒼白，這一戰的負荷讓他吃不消了。_  
  
　　他猶疑著想責唸精靈關乎他的安全，但還是問道，「你沒事吧，Legolas？」  
  
　　弓箭手再次笑了，他點頭。「我會沒事的，Aragorn，只要我處理掉這一身骯髒的污血。」  
  
　　 _每時每刻，他都越來越像自己了。_ 「謝謝你，你又救了這個笨人類一命。」  
  
　　「別謝了，Estel，我樂意之至。」王子輕鬆地笑著，愉悅的心情感染給遊俠，他也笑了，但他沒注意到，隨著精靈的每聲笑，他的鮮血就從按在腹上的指間滲流出來。  
  
　　「Legolas！」Aragorn突然衝上前，想尋找朋友腹部上鮮血蔓流的根源，但這突如其來的動作嚇了精靈一跳，Legolas連忙倒退，伸手抵御在他面前，笑聲也停下了。遊俠止住腳步，他的同伴疑惑又驚懾地睜大了眼望著他。  
  
　　 _他也太容易被嚇到了，_ Aragorn有些沮喪地想。  
  
　　他舉起雙手，攤掌，哭笑不得地說，對於朋友這樣的反應，他的聲音無法掩飾難過。「是我，Legolas，你為什麼要逃？」  
  
　　「抱歉，你這麼熱情嚇到我了，Aragorn，就只是這樣。」  
  
　　比起爭辯這點原因，先照看Legolas的傷口重要多了，遊俠搖搖頭，給精靈假裝是和解的笑容。「你受傷了，讓我看看。」他半是解釋、半是命令地，對在餘驚中的精靈說。  
  
　　Legolas只是冷靜地回望著人類。「我沒有受傷，我沒事。」  
  
　　他慢慢接近永生者，小幅度地伸手，Aragorn指向王子的腹部，鮮血不斷湧流而出，在被獸人黑血染污的外衣上，清楚可見它的痕跡。「你在流血，你沒感覺嗎？」  
  
　　遊俠走到Legolas旁邊之前，精靈已驚懼地翻起外衣，瞠目看著流出他生命精華的傷口。「沒有，我感覺不到……」Aragorn焦急地檢查王子的表情，想尋得一些跡象說明他的朋友只是在鬧他的，希望他只是誇大事實，對於感覺不到疼痛這事，Estel就和精靈一樣沮喪害怕。  
  
　　「坐下，Legolas。」  
  
　　遊俠是推多於扶地讓精靈坐在地上，隨著Legolas坐下，那雙深藍的眼疲憊、茫然地望著遊俠動作。Aragorn跑到死去的馬兒前拿他的背袋， _為什麼他感覺不到傷口？也許是因為最近遭受到的創傷所致。_ 遊俠搶下背袋，跨過幾副獸人死屍，謹慎避免踩滑了覆蓋在這曾經一片和平的草地上的黑血。 _不然，就是中了劍刃上的毒。_  
  
　　回到原地，Aragorn跪在精靈身旁，盡快找到他的水袋，想洗掉傷口上帶毒的獸人血，和任何可能的毒物，Legolas似乎已無心在他的傷口上，只是望向平原，或許是在回想，或許只是在讓自己分心。害怕又再次嚇到好友，遊俠一手搭上精靈的肩，喚回他的注意。「我要清洗你的傷口，快躺下。」  
  
　　他乖乖聽從，沒有推拒，視線仍然停留在遠方，在遊俠的幫助下向後仰身，躺在柔軟、乾枯的草地，頭枕在Estel捲起的大衣上，醫者謹慎地掀開精靈的外衣，揭露了精靈腹部的蒼白肌膚，接觸到傍晚漸低的冷冽空氣，這過程中他擔心精靈可能又會有什麼負面反應。Aragorn盡快地清洗傷口，看似不過是細長的切口橫在光滑的皮膚上，但可能隱藏著更嚴重的危害。輕柔的動作，將剩餘的水沖在其他傷口上，用方巾麻布緊按住不斷冒出的血，然後他在背袋裡找著藥包。  
  
　　 _傷口是淺，但是血流的太過了，若是其他精靈，現在血早就止住了。_ Estel擔心著，一邊搗碎草藥，看了一眼一旁靜默的精靈。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _任何事，你要想任何事都行，只要不是這個。_ Legolas盡力要自己貫注在將臨的夜晚、探出雲層的星辰，和草地在身下的感覺，但是他只能注意到遊俠溫柔的觸摸、人類輕微的呼吸，和他的灰眸間流露出的關愛。 _這種感覺是錯的，任何感覺都是錯的，我什麼都不是。_  
  
　　「你能站起來嗎？」  
  
　　Legolas完全陷進自己的思緒，沒聽見遊俠焦急的詢問，他再次問道，這次顯得驚惶。「Legolas，你站得起來嗎？」  
  
　　比起自己受到的創傷，Aragorn的貼近更驚動了他，精靈沒有回應，只是坐起身，無視那雙伸到他臂下的手攙扶他站起來。過了一會兒，天色漸暗，他眼前景象都在翻轉，草地傾斜令他暈眩，木精靈確信自己會倒回地上，他拼命站住腳，抓住遊俠的衣服，遊俠強壯的臂膀立刻環住精靈的腰腹。  
  
　　「我們需要棲身的地方，夜晚來的很快，我們都得休息。」  
  
　　Legolas仍然沒出聲， _我不能睡，_ 無論他曾得意找回了身作戰士的能力，只要想到即將入夜，就會被恐懼戰勝，讓他無法記得何為喜悅。精靈和遊俠一同踉蹌地走到馬前，拿回自己的所有物，弓箭手低頭看著被劃開、染血、逐漸凝結的傷口，Aragorn則是收齊重要的物品，武器、食物和醫療用品。  
  
　　「我們每一戰都遺落了不少東西，到了Imladris，我們大概只剩還穿在身上的衣服了。」Aragorn無力地地開玩笑說，在微弱的夜光中，他臉上浮現淡淡的笑容。  
  
　　受挫不堪的精靈戰士沒在第一時間回覆，他的同伴說的話是千真萬確。 _我們失去太多了，多過於這些身外之物，而我們可能永遠再也收不回它們了。_ 似是對自己有些氣惱，Legolas勉強自己對Aragorn微笑，安撫遊俠的憂心和不安，他真誠地答道，「只要我們一起走到目的地，Estel，我不在乎我們遺落了什麼。」  
  
　　遊俠佇立著，揹上行李和背袋，Aragorn的笑容開懷了許多，精靈的話，讓他的喜悅映在面容之上。「走吧。」儘管身負著攜帶所有物的負擔，Estel依然緊摟著Legolas，而精靈抓著遊俠肩上的衣服，兩人跌跌撞撞往Rivendell的方向，沿路尋找避護之所，躲過嚴寒的夜晚。


	10. Chapter 10

　　傷口的包紮鬆了，精靈沒有抱怨；四肢開始發麻，他沒有抱怨；Aragorn選了一處散發著霉味、空間又小的洞穴作為過夜之處，他沒有反對；他的人類同伴離開他獨自去撿柴火，他也沒有抱怨，事實上，Legolas連一句話也沒說。遊俠獨自紮營，而精靈也只是面無表情地望著他，他們的小洞穴，確實和山腰上的間縫差不多，除了能讓他們躺下以外，就沒多少空間，他們的行裝、營火都只能擺在外面。  
  
　　Estel擔心，上次精靈進入深度睡眠狀態，他根本無法喚醒他，後果就是幾乎要賠上王子的命。 _Legolas需要休息，但是我擔心他又會作噩夢，他不應該再次在夢裡經歷那種痛苦。_  
  
　　就和精靈一樣的害怕，他們以肉湯和蘭巴斯當晚餐，還有水和遊俠撿柴火時找到的堅果，沒多久，Legolas的雙眼從警覺的意識中漸漸瞌閉，Aragorn看著朋友抵抗睡意，急著想找些方法來撫慰精靈，在他能力所及的任何事都行，只要能消除在Legolas的每個動作、每句話、每個表情所顯露的悲痛。  
  
　　「時候不早了，Aragorn，輪我第一個守夜。」弓箭手說，隨即起身，遊俠立刻按住精靈的肩膀攔住他。  
  
　　「不用了，這次我先來，你好好休息。」Estel帶著命令的口吻拒絕，只希望Legolas不會推遲。  
  
　　「我不想睡，我可以……」  
  
　　Aragorn的怒目打斷精靈的藉口，他不生氣，只是擔慮。「你不能這樣犧牲健康，你受傷了，必須睡覺，我們已經快要走過這座山，不用多久我們就會在Rivendell，要是我們想盡快到達，你會需要你的力量。」  
  
　　「你也需要睡眠，人類。」Legolas輕聲嘀咕，但不和他吵下去，繼續爭論只會提到精靈不想提及的事－他毀在商人手裡，還有這件事是怎麼影響到他的狀況。  
  
　　Aragorn盡力讓他的朋友瞭解：不必擔心，他會一直在他身邊，他會用他的生命保護他。但是，近來發生的事，令遊俠對於保護精靈不受傷害這點感到無能，Estel對自己保持這種想法，他已經讓Legolas受傷了，他無法再保證他的安全。  
  
　　遊俠向洞外爬去，弓箭手突然抓住他的衣衫，不知所措、哀求的表情映在他蒼白的臉上，不過他什麼也沒說，然後放開遊俠的衣袖，轉身，躺臥在被捲上，背對著遊俠，一手枕在金髮之下。不確定他的朋友本來要他做什麼，Estel繼續走出洞穴，並找個可以容易看到精靈和那處簡陋環境的地方，隨著入夜漸深，迷露山脈的危險也提高了，Aragorn不想在毫無戒備的情況下被半獸人還是食人妖捉走。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　努力穩住呼吸，Legolas閉上眼，闔眼的黑暗令他惶恐，他感覺那份恥辱快壓倒脆弱的自己， _我不該如此可悲。_ 精靈為自己先前的行為感到可恥，他渴望遊俠留在他身邊，至少也等他睡著，但就是拉不下臉去請求他，非是Aragorn會不願滿足他的需要，而是Legolas氣自己需要依賴遊俠在他身邊的安全感。  
  
　　 _Aragorn會樂意給我安慰，但是我不配擁有，我不會請求他，我不會再是他的負擔了。_ 帶著這份誓言深印在他意識中心，Legolas逼自己放鬆身體，他再也感覺不到他的手腳和任何傷口，包括最近的劍傷，他失去了感覺－除了那個疤痕，為什麼這個癒合的傷會痛，精靈不知道，除了偶然的不適，也沒帶來太多困擾。  
  
　　 _睡吧，_ 王子命令自己，Legolas用他失去觸覺的手指，隔著順著疤痕的路徑摸去，他感覺不到指尖摸著疤痕，但能感覺疤痕被指尖觸摸，這種分離的感知快他推進絕望。 _他們都死了，我是安全的，_ 他試圖說服自己，危險不是來自這個世界的夜晚，而是來自Legolas害怕再踏入的夢境。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　心不在焉地，遊俠升著營火，視線不斷提防著周圍的岩石地形，以及在他們臨時棲身處休息的精靈，遊俠有些欣慰，Legolas的呼吸平順，身體放鬆不動，木精靈已經睡著好一陣子了。Aragorn思考起他退出山洞前，精靈奇怪的行為，Legolas抓住他的手臂時，那美麗的面容在向遊俠懇求什麼。無論精靈想要什麼，任何東西Aragorn都會給他，只要他肯告訴Estel他所需要的。  
  
　　疲倦地揉揉眼，Estel扔了一把柴火進火堆裡。 _父親會知道該怎麼幫他，我只希望在Legolas完全陷入絕望前到達那裡，就算他的身體恢復茁壯，他的心靈還得對抗猜疑和恐懼。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Sven在下馬之前，將捲起的厚布扔到森林地面上，Legolas看不到商人，也沒有企圖掙脫他的禁錮，他仍然被綁著，身體疼痛難忍，痛在以前從未想過可能會痛到的位置。  
  
　　「Cort，你想其他精靈多久才會回到這條路上？」  
  
　　「不知道，Sven，他們都是步行，這森林某處一定有他們的馬，我猜一個小時，他們不知道我們已經走了，甚至還在那裡四處搜索，你也知道Kane是個了不起的騙子。」年輕商人笑說。  
  
　　踢了一腳厚布和Legolas後腦杓，老商人提議，「如果我們在殺了他之前，還能在他身上找到一點樂子，為什麼要浪費這一小時？」兩人在骯髒的期待中笑著。  
  
  
　　Legolas猛然驚醒，在這狹窄的空間坐起身，雙手摸索武器的同時，他的頭意外撞到洞頂，這一撞暈黑了他的視力，掉進了可怕的瞬間，精靈覺得自己好像還被捲在厚布中，被男人踹著。  
  
　　 _不對，他們死了，他們都死了。_  
  
　　洞穴粗糙的石壁可能就是一直包裹住他的厚布，商人可能還在旁邊：精靈的思維在夢境和覺醒之間混亂、搖擺不定，突然一隻手按在他麻木的腿上，嚇壞了他，他撤入山洞的後牆縫隙中，退到那隻手無法搆到他、傷害到他的距離。他瘋狂地將手指掐進大腿上的傷疤中，好讓自己安心－他還這裡，他已經逃過這場災厄。他的另一隻手仍然在尋找護身的武器，終於找到一塊能作防禦的尖銳石頭。  
  
　　他聽見好像是其中一位商人在說話，在說什麼他聽不清楚，此時他能聽得清的是血液流動通過他心臟跳動的聲音，他的指甲隔布深掐著疤痕，Legolas抓傷了疤痕的皮膚，凶狠地低聲說，「你想對我做什麼？滾開！」  
  
　　「不，過來這裡，朋友，」一陣熟悉的聲音央求著。「我碰不到你，拜託，Legolas。」  
  
　　心亂如麻的精靈沒有回答，他認得這個聲音，也知道對方是誰，但他無法放鬆被恐懼控制住的大腦，大腿上的血滲透出他的褲子外，但他不在乎，不知何因，這個傷疤發出的痛是他唯一有的感覺，也提醒了他－他現在與Aragorn安全地身處前往Imladris的路上，所以他不斷挖開傷口，那能讓他安心對抗那段記憶。  
  
　　Aragorn焦急地懇求他的朋友，「Legolas，拜託你……」  
  
　　 _我傷害到Estel了，_ 精靈想著，思緒因這點發覺而怔然，不管害怕與否，王子也不願將痛苦加諸在同伴身上，所以他伸手擠出石縫，退到小洞穴裡，直到他的身體撞到在地面上的一個柔韌物體。  
  
　　「抱歉，Aragorn。」Legolas開口，依舊茫然搞不清楚自己的位置，和到底怎麼回事，但是卻難過地發現遊俠臉上快抓狂的不安，他恨不得朋友的痛苦能立即消失，遊俠默默地抓住精靈，一切的道歉都到此為止，用力將Legolas拉進他的胸膛。  
  
　　雖然Aragorn擁住他的激烈令他錯愕，但Legolas喜歡被人類同伴強而有力的臂膀環繞，將他深深壓進胸膛，他們坐在冰冷的地上，漸漸地，王子不再迷惘了。  
  
　　 _那是只是一場夢，就只是這樣。_ 兩人都沉默不語－Legolas怕Aragorn的擁抱帶給他的寧靜會稍縱即逝，而Aragorn擔心精靈會再次退縮，思緒又陷入狂亂。幾分鐘過去了，儘管不情願，Legolas還是退出Aragorn的懷中，抬起頭離開人類的肩膀，他一手還緊握著鋒利的石塊，另一手抓著傷痕累累的大腿，用盡全部力量和來自傷口的疼痛，讓感覺回到他的身體，筋疲力盡的軀體比不上遊俠在他體內激起的激情，他的溫柔令他害怕，尤其在噩夢過後。  
  
　　「Legolas，」Aragorn擔心地問，「你還好嗎？」  
  
　　他退後好讓自己面對好友，為了平撫人類的憂心，以及掩飾自己羞愧於渴望再次在人類懷裡得到安慰，臉上露出微笑，希望這會令他心安，Legolas回道，「我很好。」精靈坐回地上，這時Aragorn注意到沾染血跡的褲子。  
  
　　「綠葉，這是怎麼回事？你拿石頭砍傷自己？」遊俠不等他答覆，就跳起身衝去拿來裝著草及的背袋，急忙回到精靈面前，Legolas當然知道這是怎麼回事，但猶豫著是否告訴人類，他的雙頰因此蒙羞而泛紅。 _我做了什麼重要嗎？我不過是Aragorn的負擔，僅此而已，雖然我選擇為他留下，但我只是一路拖著他的累贅。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　翻了翻背包，遊俠抬起頭，只能看見Legolas的頭頂，鬆散的金髮掩住了Legolas的臉。「綠葉？」弓箭手沒回應，Estel伸手輕輕抵著他的下顎，提起Legolas的頭與他對視，藍眸深處的痛苦不堪令遊俠不知所措。「怎麼了？到底怎麼回事？你不能再對我隱瞞，朋友，你把一切都認為是你應該承受的，這讓我很難過。」  
  
　　「不，Aragorn，我不會向你隱瞞，我……」精靈頓住了，他又低下頭，直到Aragorn再次提起他的下顎，這次他扣住Legolas的下顎不放，遊俠不語，而弓箭手繼續說著，淚水在他眼裡打轉，「我不想拖累你，Estel，我太軟弱了，抱歉。」反常的，止不住眼淚掉落，滑過他同伴弄污的白皙臉頰，他依舊不發言，他知道精靈需要傾吐，但是那些話快將他的心擊碎了，遊俠用指腹輕柔地拭去淚水，凝望著Legolas泛淚的目光，他的呢喃幾乎不願讓遊俠聽見似的輕不可聞，王子嘆息著，「我什麼都不是，只是你的負擔，Aragorn，為了不讓你失望，我從絕望中回來，但是我的軟弱只會拖垮你。」  
  
　　人類的唇間溢出哽咽的喊道。「你不是我的負擔，你並不軟弱，為什麼你要想這些事？為什麼要將自己想的這麼不堪？Legolas？」  
  
　　以往高傲，而今被擊垮的精靈回應，略比方才的耳語大聲了點，「他們告訴我，我什麼都不是，我只是他們的玩物，我躲不過他們，他們也在對我證明我的價值了，我根本無法讓你不受到傷害。」  
  
　　抓住精靈的手，遊俠反駁，「錯了，Legolas，受到傷害的不是我，綠葉，是你！是我無法讓你不受到傷害，你並非什麼都不是，我愛你，Legolas，而你卻跟我說我愛的人什麼都不是？別管那些腐敗的人類怎麼看你。」  
  
　　「Aragorn……」精靈欲言又止，皺緊了眉頭，從他的面容看得出他心裡對自己的厭惡和懷疑，那是遊俠從未在他身上見過的模樣。「經過那件事，你不會看不起我嗎？即使……」Legolas的聲音漸漸微弱。  
  
　　 _他的坦言簡直比栽在商人手裡還要煎熬。_ 善意地從同伴手中拿下石塊，遊俠問，「即使什麼？」  
  
　　Legolas迴避人類的目光，望向一旁，回道，「即使我沒反抗他們，就這樣讓我的身體在他們折磨之中得到滿足？」精靈靜靜啜泣，在恥辱掩沒中垂下頭。  
  
　　一開始，遊俠不確定他的朋友的意思。 _他是為了保我安全才不反抗的不是嗎？他那是什麼意思？什麼滿足？_ 不過遊俠很快就理解Legolas悲痛的低谷為何， _他不知道自己被下藥，他以為他身體的反應都是自己造成的。_  
  
　　「Legolas！你忍不住起了反應是他們害你的，他們用卑劣的手段，讓你的身體出賣你的心。」  
  
　　「我知道，所以我什麼都不是，Estel，他們說的對，我是弱者，毫無價值的弱者，很抱歉……」  
  
　　要是我早點知道他是這樣想就好了。他看著精靈的雙眼，急忙打斷他一連串的自責，Aragorn說，「不，Legolas，你不明白，他們是用迷藥讓你的身體對他們有反應！」  
  
　　這個真相帶來的震驚，遏止他的負面情緒，弓箭手輕聲說，「迷藥？」  
  
　　「是，迷藥，你不記得了嗎？」弓箭手訝異地搖搖頭，神行客已經能感覺到，Legolas的靈魂隨著得知這件事而逐漸明朗。「那不是你的錯，Legolas，看著我。」再次地，人類輕柔地轉精靈的頭，以面對他。「別為你無法控制的事難過。」  
  
　　「我不知道這件事，你說的對，Estel，謝謝你。」經過兩次遭遇，受過無數的傷和絕望，而且仍然被半獸人的黑血覆蓋著，頭一次，Legolas如釋負重的笑了，遊俠希望，隨時間推移，他的朋友會回到他身邊。Estel替好友擦去淚水，還有自己的，再度樂觀地笑了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas是感到解脫了。 _是迷藥，並不是我，並不是因為身處酷刑中，接受了他們腐惡的事實。_ 只是這個消息的揭露，並沒有完全緩解折磨中的痛楚，也沒有解開他對愛斯泰有生理反應的疑慮，但確實消除他的恐懼，那些人在他身上留下永遠無法抹滅的痕跡。 _我並沒有殘破得無法隨時間痊癒，如果Aragorn能懷抱希望，那麼我也應該做到。_  
  
　　遊俠說，「Valar，Legolas，我差點忘了，讓我看看你的腿。」突然想起精靈低頭看著他流血的大腿，他的手還掐著，用力的擠壓撕裂的傷口，讓它不斷發出疼痛，遊俠翻著背包，問道，「這到底是怎麼搞的？傷口為什麼會裂開？它本來已經快好了。」  
  
　　忽感一陣愧疚，王子解釋說，經過Aragorn的鼓勵，他決定坦言，不再隱瞞，「是我弄傷的，在那之前我夢到那天發生的事，它可以提醒我，我所作的夢不是真的。」遊俠擔憂地望了一眼Legolas，不解地催促精靈繼續說道，「我現在只能感覺得到它。」


	11. Chapter 11

　　Aragorn對於王子重揭傷疤這不尋常的理由感到吃驚。「你現在有感覺嗎，Legolas？是什麼原因讓你想撕開傷口？」  
  
　　傾著頭沉思，精靈說，「可以，雖然似乎有點距離，但我能感覺得到。我撕開傷疤，因為它能提醒我。」  
  
　　不解其意，遊俠無法接受這樣令人沮喪的解釋。 _不要緊的，父親會判斷癥結所在，我只管照料好他的大腿。_ Aragorn覺得自己沒有足夠的認知去探究精靈的問題，那已經超出他能力範圍之外了。  
  
　　神行客輕輕將精靈的手從腿上拉開，褲子破了幾個洞，不過大致上是完好的，毫不思索下句話的含意，遊俠令道。「脫下你的褲子。」  
  
　　Legolas立刻愣住了，下意識的不安讓他不由自主的繃緊身體。 _Valar啊，Estel，你這個白痴。_  
  
　　他耐心解釋，「我們沒有其他褲子了，朋友，我不能讓傷口一直接觸那些物質，得脫下褲子看看你的傷。」  
  
　　Legolas默然點頭，但他沒動，Aragorn將醫療用品放到一邊，跪在同伴面前，伸手放在弓箭手的肩上，把他推到他們所居的洞穴前的岩石上，精靈就這樣任他動作，沒有意見，一陣冷風吹過夜火的餘燼，在Aragorn拉起同伴的外衣時，吹散的火花拉開弓箭手對醫者動作的注意。在檢查那處最艱難的任務之前，先檢查王子腹部上的傷，希望藉由他觸摸的熟悉感讓精靈平靜。  
  
　　 _半獸人的劍沒有毒，傷口也癒合得很好。_ Aragorn判斷，看到傷口沒有在精靈作噩夢時惡化，他對這個結果感到滿意。  
  
　　Estel伸手到精靈綁腿褲的系帶，他感覺到Legolas忐忑、發抖，以為是精靈害怕被他觸碰，遊俠收手，說，「我在混合草藥的時候，為什麼不脫下褲子？」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　精靈盡力掩飾手指的顫抖，按上褲子的系帶，憑著他的理智硬著頭皮解開它們。 _過去這麼多年，Aragorn見我比這更失體面的立場，何況他是個醫者。_ 解開後，精靈抓住褲腰，在他改變心意之前，拉下遮蓋住傷口的布料，但他仍然揪緊他的外衣，盡可能地掩藏傷口。揭開最隱晦的肉體，Legolas躺下，等待人類的接觸，暗自祈望不會因Estel的觸碰又產生過度反應和尷尬。總而言之，就得這樣暴露在同伴面前，雖然是自己多年來的好友，也經過其他許多這樣的場合，但都不是在這麼悲痛的情況之下。  
  
　　Aragorn將研缽放在一旁，以一個醫者的客觀，審視弓箭手大腿上的疤痕，盡量讓Legolas緩和下來。「這傷口不該這麼容易就裂開。」人類喃喃自語，一時忽略了精靈的不安，按了按脆弱的皮膚，仔細觀查傷口的狀況，Legolas設法撕開的是長疤中間的新生皮膚，幸好還沒破壞到整個疤痕。  
  
　　Aragorn在傷口上塗抹已搗碎的草藥，用亞麻布迅速包紮起來，對Legolas微微一笑，宣道，「只要你別再動它，它應該很快就會好了。」  
  
　　以此忠告作為懲戒，王子將綁腿褲拉上他單薄的臀上，倉促繫上綁帶，他輕柔地、坦承地說，「是因為那場夢，Aragorn，我覺得我好像失控了，不管是在這裡，還是睡夢中，如果我在噩夢之後還能感覺到疤痕的痛，我才能確定我已經活過那場折磨，經過屈服於那件事的絕望後，它能給我力量。」  
  
　　重重地嘆口氣，遊俠建議說，「如果你願意分享這個負擔，但願我能替你減輕它，Legolas，你還沒告訴我，我們在森林裡遇到商人之前還發生了什麼，你的療癒狀況因為你受虐的負擔而受到阻礙。雖然我無法用我的生命改變過去，但是如果你能告訴我，我會很樂意和你一起分擔這副沉重疲乏的枷鎖。」遊俠深灰的雙眼對視著精靈的深藍，Legolas儘管猶於，但也意識到理應是讓人類瞭解真相的時候。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他知道永生者很想結束談論這件事，但是Legolas還是因應了要求，給予回答，這是他當初的承諾－絕不會對他隱瞞。Aragorn將精靈從躺臥的位置拉起，靠在洞口旁邊的外牆，Estel謹慎地擁起精靈，讓精靈的尖耳優柔地貼進自己的胸膛，精靈的頭躺在遊俠的心口上，他希望藉由這樣親密的接觸，能讓王子感受到自己現在是安全的，以及Aragorn就在身旁。遊俠憶起多年以前，他還是個少年時，曾與精靈一同進入森林探險，當時突來了一場春季暴風雪，王子就是像現在這樣給他溫暖，那天他在Legolas身上感受到前所未有的安慰，他好希望那樣的Legolas立刻回到他身邊。  
  
　　精靈並沒有掙扎、爭論這突如其來的擁抱，反之，Legolas像貓一般蜷曲在遊俠的身子裡，收起雙膝到自己胸前，伸出雙臂輕輕抱滕而坐，讓身體傾靠著Aragorn。 _我不想這麼快就對他說明這件事，但是我得相信，他一定能減輕抑制的痛苦。_  
  
　　「告訴我，Legolas，我就在這裡陪你。」  
  
　　Legolas稍動了一下，他坐在遊俠的雙腿之間，那一動，他的臀部不經意的磨觸到人類兩腿間的頂點，他依然躺在人類的胸上。遊俠對同伴身體上碰觸的感覺毫無防備，精靈的下臀和他的下肢之間的接觸，激起一陣如漣漪般的快感，在他體內竄流。  
  
　　他暗罵自己， _Valar啊，Estel，你的思想真是卑劣！Legolas是你的朋友，正打算告訴你他的麻煩，而你的腦子裡卻只有這種不正經的想法！_  
  
　　王子似乎沒注意到遊俠的窘境，他開始訴說那段故事，Legolas所經歷的過程，很快就讓遊俠的慾望在震驚之中消退。  
  
　　精靈把幾個星期前在長湖鎮發生的事全告訴遊俠，為了不讓人類擔心，為了不讓Aragorn認為這是因他引起的過錯，他一直謹慎地隱藏真相。他的聲音哽咽、顫抖著，說明那個自傲的弓箭手如何被那些人帶到後房，如何輪流玷污他，還有他們喝著美酒，慶祝他們征服他時，是怎麼留他綁在酒桶上，任由他在那淌血。他告訴Estel他們回到後房之後，怎麼嘲諷他、侮蔑他。當他按發生的時間順序，重述到他怎麼被Kane用酒瓶玩弄時，Legolas的臉埋進遊俠的大衣，緊咬著下唇，想抑止那聲來自他哀痛靈魂的咽嗚。Estel認識王子的所有期間以來，他從未見過Legolas如此悲痛欲絕，也從沒想過他會有變成這樣的一天，一直以來，他只知道Legolas的位激昂的戰士、稱職的外交官、善解人意的朋友，但是從沒想到會見到木精靈這麼的－破碎和絕望。  
  
　　然而，Aragorn對這段故事沒作多少回應，他只是將臉頰貼著精靈的頭頂，輕輕撫摸朋友的背，安慰著他。Legolas躺在人類的胸前，從這個位置看不到遊俠的臉，但Legolas感覺到人類的淚水浸濕了他頭頂上糾長、金黃的頭髮，Aragorn因為自己的懊悔而哭了。  
  
　　「他們不打算讓我活著離開，我被綁著，他們把布掀開，無情地對我拳打腳踢，我根本無法反抗，我只慶幸他們沒想要再上了我一次，我沒辦法想像我還能在另一次的強暴生存下來，但是他們接下來的企圖更加狠毒，我很快就希望他們只是想再次征服我。」精靈停頓了，隨著回憶的情緒起伏，他的肩頭抖動不止，亞岡不斷上下來回撫摩Legolas的後背，因由同伴的陪伴得到了點安慰，王子繼續說，「Cort掏出匕首讓Sven解開我的綁腿，他們又說我什麼都不是，只是他們的玩物，而現在他們厭倦我了，他們……」說到這裡，Legolas猶疑了，他希望從這段殘酷的回憶釋放自己，但不想坦露更深的恥辱。  
  
　　「怎麼了，Legolas？他們怎麼了？」臉頰貼在精靈的頭上，Aragorn的聲音顯得低悶。  
  
　　「他們想要閹割我。」回憶至此，他無法抑制全身的顫抖，精靈不自覺得緊抓著人類的大衣，「他們動作很快，我從他們旁邊滾開，然後爬起來，我的腳裸和手腕都被綁著，沒有攻擊的機會，但是我也盡我所能地掙脫了，Cort抓到我，把我按在地上，Sven再次……他……他差點就動到手了。」  
  
　　精靈陷入沉默，而遊俠輕聲催促說，「這個疤痕就是這樣來的？」  
  
　　「不，他們得逞之前，我踹了Sven，我不能就那樣死了，Aragorn，」王子解釋，靠在朋友的胸前輕搖著頭。「有騎兵從森林內部而來，他們以為那些騎兵是在尋找我的護衛，決定盡快殺了我，所以我不能將他們牽扯進這件事。我的手綁在我的面前，當他們打算殺我時，我設法站起來，他們感到驚訝，在他們抓到我之前，我跳進最近的樹叢裡，但我的速度還是不足以完全躲過他們。」  
  
　　Legolas嘆息，他落下的眼淚和他的故事就快結束了。「我被樹枝劃傷，才留下這個疤痕。我爬到樹上，Cort抓住我的腳，用盡所有力量把我拉下來，樹枝斷裂，我一路往下跌，我的大腿被斷裂的樹枝劃傷。幸虧Valar眷顧，我沒有失手，才能爬上樹，我踩上樹枝，他們搆不到我。然後他們開始用箭想把我射下，直到他們的箭都用盡了，那時騎兵也快到了，他們才害怕得離開。」  
  
　　「之後衛兵找到你了嗎？」  
  
　　「沒有，」Legolas說，在遊俠的胸前輕輕搖頭，「那些騎兵確實是我的護衛，但是我躲著，我想繼續待在樹上，我已經對這一生絕望了，我不想讓護衛憐憫我，也不想讓我父親和其他人查出我的恥辱，他們沿路在尋找我，我躲在樹上，他們路過後，我決定掩飾真相才從樹上下來，找到路走到河邊，洗掉我受辱的證據。」  
  
　　「所以說，還沒有人知道這件事，Legolas？你還沒告訴任何人？」  
  
　　「除了你以外，Aragorn，護衛找到我後，我騙了他們，說是被一隻離群的半獸人攻擊，我的傷就是這麼來的，真正發生了什麼，我還沒對任何人說過。衛兵是不會讓我獨自在長湖鎮行動的，所以他們對我的說法深信不疑，回返之後，他們因為擔心受懲，所以也沒將我暫時離隊的事告訴我父親。」  
  
　　「我真希望你從來不曾掩飾這件惡化的真相，你無須蒙受這些痛苦，我會盡我所能幫助你。」Aragorn捧起精靈的臉，一手為他擦去眼淚，另一手緊緊摟住Legolas，他們靜靜擁坐了幾分鐘，直到遊俠發覺精靈的呼吸變淺，身體靜止不動，瞬間驚慌了起來，Estel彎身低頭探視朋友的臉，發現精靈只是半闔著雙眼安睡著，他美麗的面容上已看不見一絲恐懼和不安。鬆了口氣，遊俠再次抱緊精靈，看著明月緩緩經過黑夜。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　火光早已在疏忽之中熄滅，Estel小心拉出被精靈壓著的大衣褶邊，重新蓋住弓箭手纖薄的肩膀，以使兩人安然渡過寒冷的夜晚，分享彼此的溫暖。那夜遊俠沒睡，也沒有喚醒Legolas，讓他繼續為他守夜。 _他睡得很平靜，我不會打擾他的身體和心都迫切需要的沉睡。_  
  
　　Aragorn非常訝異，Legolas能經過這麼殘酷的情況倖存下來，而且儘管引起並發的創傷，精靈居然還隱藏這項秘密如此之久。  
  
　　 _若是我們沒遇到那些商人，他肯定還會繼續隱瞞。_  
  
　　除了強烈的摯愛，感受永生者靜臥在他懷裡，遊俠向自己和沉睡的Legolas發誓，他一定會找到Kane替他的好友報復，慢慢將那個人四分五裂。


	12. Chapter 12

　　Legolas悠閒地轉醒，只察覺臀部酸痛、脖子酸軟，他往外伸展，直到想起他好像一直靠在個什麼柔軟又挺堅固的東西上，幾個星期以來，他頭一次沒在驚恐和沮喪中醒來，只感覺精神煥發和平靜。他不記得自己為何會這麼安穩，此時他不想移動，不想失去當前的位置給予他的安寧，但最終，他的好奇心擊敗了想維持舒暢的渴望，從半夢半醒之間醒來，對自己整夜安眠的狀態嚇到了，更驚訝的是，他是躺在他的親密伙伴Aragorn身上。太陽甫出，曙光的光芒溫暖他的臉龐，如大自然將慈愛的呵護獻予它蒙福的生靈。  
  
　　「懶惰的精靈，快從夢裡醒來。」當發現精靈逐漸清醒，遊俠親暱地在精靈的尖耳邊低語。  
  
　　伸了伸手臂和脖子，弓箭手又蜷伏進遊俠的身體裡，拉緊遊俠的大衣包住自己，重複幾天前Aragorn對他說的，「我想這個懶惰的精靈還會睡更久，大概會到午餐時間？」  
  
　　精靈的情緒轉變了不少，他愉快地笑了，繼續這個遊戲，Aragorn假裝嚴肅，就如一星期前王子的語氣，說道，「現在立刻起床，精靈，否則我會逼你起來。」  
  
　　「我倒想看你試試，人類。」弓箭手油嘴滑舌地說。  
  
　　故意無禮的冒犯，如最初自己赤子般的性格，遊俠笑得開朗，慫恿說，「我從來就沒成功說服你過，只有盡量滿足你，不過我現在是你的床，在我變成石頭之前，我要抗議。」  
  
　　「所以你現在是個山洞食人妖？」Legolas終於離開了遊俠的胸口，坐挺身子，突然移動疲乏的肌肉，他臀部的酸痛加上腿傷的疼痛，讓他隱隱發出悶吟。遊俠抓住精靈的手臂，阻止他草率的舉動。  
  
　　「小心點，別伸得太遠。是的，我就是食人妖，要是我們再不離開這座該死的山，我很快就會是了。」  
  
　　伸展緊繃的四肢，Aragorn大喇喇地打了個哈欠，引起Legolas溫柔地訓告。「你應該叫我起來守夜的，你好一段時間沒睡了，Estel。」  
  
　　Legolas小心起身，謹慎注意不讓傷口再次裂傷，這才瞧見人類憔悴的面容，和圍繞在他雙眼周圍的黑眼圈。 _他為了我犧牲太多了，_ 王子感到愧疚。  
  
　　同樣站起身，遊俠沒回答，只是習以為常地，仔細觀察他們周遭詭譎的環境，他果斷論道，「我擔心這個冬季會有另一場暴風雪，我們必須在它來臨之前到達Rivendell。」  
  
　　很快地，在詳寧的沉默中，精靈和遊俠收拾他們簡陋的營地，一起解決他們旅行的一慣程序。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他們下了山，Aragorn不停觀察Legolas疲勞和疼痛的跡象，他的注意力遠比他們行進的速度快的多，他注意著精靈踏出得每一步、每次沉重的呼吸，特別是王子外觀的狀況，雖然遊俠相信Legolas不會隱瞞的承諾，但他可不相信精靈會老老實實地說明他的身體狀況， _這點大概永遠都不會改變。_ Estel若有所思地沉吟了會兒， _為了不讓自己顯得脆弱，他會一直掩飾自己的傷勢，_ 這整天的旅途上，他們很少說話。現在已離開了山脈，進入到美麗的林地，熾熱的艷陽將落，Legolas終於打破沉默。  
  
　　「我去找我們的晚餐，Aragorn，你負責生火煮飯。」  
  
　　遊俠搖頭拒絕，回答，「不用了，你休息，我會去找我們的晚餐和柴火。」不再多說，人類從剛剛放在地上的行李堆中，拿起自己的弓，準備進入森林。  
  
　　「Aragorn，你會留在這裡生火的，切記別命令你的上級。」精靈的語氣不容妥協，帶著Legolas王子傲慢的權重，不過他的雙眼仍在愉悅中閃爍。「我會帶回我們的晚餐，我們都知道，在你的箭擊中任何可食用的獵物之前，我們都會餓死。」  
  
　　他拿走他的弓，遊俠被這冒犯的舉止激怒，但他同伴的話確實是真的，遊俠沒好氣地說，「自以為是的精靈，也許我不如那些身手矯捷的西爾凡，但我的技術也沒那麼差，再說，若是由你煮飯，任何獵物都不可食用了。」  
  
　　語落，精靈和遊俠瞪著對方好一陣子，直到Legolas突然大笑，並轉身進入森林，Aragorn目送他的同伴，又是可笑又是不安。  
  
　　 _我不該讓他一個人去，但是我也不能太溺愛他。_ 遊俠決定，他還是專心生火，讓林地更溫暖，好供他們過夜。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他沒看到獵物，也沒找到柴火，然而，不甘心就這麼空手而歸，Legolas更深入森林冒險。  
  
　　 _要是我沒找到任何食物，Aragorn肯定不會讓我好過。_  
  
　　精靈對自己暗笑，儘管兩人安靜地耗了一整天，但王子感覺這一切都比過去幾星期還要好，倘若他沒有迷失在思緒中，以及不再因為悲傷而失去知覺，否則觀察入微的林地生靈，早就注意到有人無聲無息地跟在他後頭。  
  
　　沒察覺到意外的來者，Legolas對突如其來的攻擊毫無防備，他被對方擒住，叫疼地跌在林地上，攻擊者迅速跨坐在他背上，不讓他掙起，傾靠在趴俯、嚇傻的精靈身上，逗弄著說，「抓到你了，小精靈。」  
  
　　恐懼如蛇一樣在精靈的腹中纏繞，帶著充滿憎恨的毒牙，要脅壓倒他。  
  
　　 _不，絕不可能再發生了，_ 王子對自己保證。  
  
　　突然間他逆勢而上，無視腹部和大腿作痛，撞倒他背上的攻擊者，Legolas爬俯著，站起身，伸手去拿藏在箭袋護套裡的長刀，然而它並不在那裡。  
  
　　 _Valar，它不見了，我都忘了。_ 在失去投射目標前，他不得不急忙抽出箭袋中的箭，他還不算太吃虧，突然一隻強壯的手臂從背後捉住他。這時他發覺，方才從他背上摔出去的人還坐在林地上，困惑地看著他， _有兩個人。_ Legolas思維混亂，沒注意到攻擊者熟悉的面孔，他掙脱攻擊者的掌控，掙扎的力量扯傷了他剛痊癒的腹部，還有快要抽搐的肩膀。  
  
　　「Legolas，住手，是Elladan，平和點。」  
  
　　處在不安當中的弓箭手沒聽見叫止的話，Legolas平和不下來，他激昂的精神命令他去對抗生存中的潛在感脅，所以他向前一彎，將攻擊者過肩拋到第一位襲擊者的旁邊。一聲痛苦的哀嚎，Elladan拙劣地摔在孿生兄弟的旁邊，背部落地，發出沉悶的撞擊聲。  
  
　　Elrohir傾身一探他那一臉愕然的兄弟，立刻指責王子，「Valar啊，綠葉，沒必要這樣吧。」  
  
　　直到對方說出他的常用別名，永生者才看清在他面前的人。「Elrohir？」  
  
　　他的目光和雙手，都關注著被打懵但還未昏去的兄長身上，Elrohir挖苦說，「是我，Legolas，我們有這麼容易忘記嗎？」  
  
　　他非常自責，對於被自己視為朋友的人反應如此激烈，弓箭手只能喪氣地回答，「我很抱歉。」他跪下雙腿，緊緊抓住綁腿褲之下的傷疤，傷口再次裂開，在精靈的自殘行為之下，鮮紅的熱流滲出褲外，Elrohir沒理會他，反而轉向Elladan。  
  
　　「兄弟？」Elrohir輕搖兄長的身子，他的擔心和緊張的語氣，倍增了Legolas的罪惡感。  
  
　　「沒事，Elrohir，我想是我們嚇到我們的森林同胞了。」放心地微笑，Elrohir將兄弟拉起來，兩人坐在地上，對著愁慘的木精靈露出相同的笑容。  
  
　　Legolas沒有回應，他的思緒全泡在方才Elrohir言語反擊的不滿，慚愧在譴責之中壓倒了他。 _我會一直這樣盲目地攻擊或激怒朋友嗎？_  
  
　　王子沉默、心神不寧的，讓Elrohir害怕了，問道，「我沒傷到你吧，我有嗎？Legolas？」  
  
　　當弓箭手的茫然目光投向Imladris領主的雙子們，Elladan和Elrohir在他們朋友眼中看到了無助感。「Legolas，你怎麼了？」Elladan坐到弓箭手身旁，伸手按上他的前臂，只感覺到肌肉緊繃，卻不知是因為木精靈正蠻狠地掐著傷疤，而Elrohir站在兄長身後，Elladan繼續說，「你受傷了嗎？」  
  
　　王子這才發現自己的舉動，連忙用他的長斗篷蓋住大腿，掩藏褲子之下因傷口撕裂而染滿血跡的包紮。 _沒必要讓他們知道這件事，我不希望他們同情我。_  
  
　　他回答，「沒有，如你所說的，我只是被你們嚇到了。」勉強一笑，弓箭手換了話題。「真幸運你們找到了我們，Aragorn正打算煮我們的晚飯。」  
  
　　Elrohir扶著兄長起身，雙子被這般玩笑逗樂了。「飯煮得比Aragorn更糟的只有你，Legolas。」Elrohir嘲笑說，這個眾所皆知的戲謔，使三個精靈笑了起來，早在很久以前，Estel被Elrond收養，他們建立起友誼關係開始，就常拿這個話題取笑對方。王子大笑著，他的笑聲聽起來很不真實，但由於雙子正興奮能見到自己的兄弟，所以也沒注意到這點。Legolas帶著一行熱鬧的隊伍回營。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _他到底去哪了？_ Aragorn在林地的邊界焦急地來回踱步，我不該讓他去的。這時傳來愉快的笑聲，遊俠停下腳步，得到期待而笑。 _是雙子，_ 他朝著他們的聲音走去，就在林地邊緣遇上三位精靈。  
  
　　「Estel！」Elladan給他的人類兄弟一個結實的擁抱，放開後，人類立刻又被Elrohir的擁抱夾擊。  
  
　　「我們聽說你要做飯，所以趕來阻止你。」Elrohir開玩笑說，一邊放開懷中的遊俠。  
  
　　Aragorn白了個眼，裝作不悅。「行，所以你們又要拿泥巴和漿果湯來折磨我們了嗎？」  
  
　　「這樣說對我不公平，Estel！Elrohir沒想到你竟然會吃它。」Elladan調皮地一撞，把遊俠推到營火前，說，「而且，我們擔心你煮的東西會影響到Legolas的健康。」  
  
　　轉身面對王子，Aragorn看見Legolas早就沒在注意他們嬉鬧，而是一直往森林裡望去，心不在焉地搓揉雙手，表情緊張。  
  
　　「我們有什麼吃的？兄弟？」Elladan問道，但遊俠沒聽見，忙於觀察離他幾英尺遠，煩躁、坐立不安的弓箭手。「Estel？」  
  
　　「什麼？」Aragorn赫然回神，面向雙子，是哪一個在跟他說話都搞不清楚，兩位諾多站在營火旁，相同的黑髮，和銳利的綠眼，看了看Aragorn和王子。  
  
　　「一切都還好吧？兄弟？你和Legolas今晚看起來都很不對勁。」Elrohir問他的人類兄弟說。  
  
　　遊俠瞄了一眼木精靈。 _我不曉得是否一切安好，但我相信他不會想讓你們知道的，要不是我親眼看到那個場面，他也不會告訴我。_  
  
　　遊俠迴避了兄弟的問題，不願透露實情，雖然他認為讓雙子知道，Legolas才會好過一點，不過還是等他自己願意告訴他們吧。「我們昨天遇到一群半獸人，他們殺了我們的坐騎，所以我們朝著Imladris步行了一整天，我自己是因為如此，不過我相信Legolas也跟我一樣累了。」  
  
　　「半獸人？你們碰上的，可能是我們幾天前追蹤的那些。那你們還好？」Elladan坐在火堆旁，一邊說著，目光依然看著他，而遊俠還在關注恍神的Legolas。  
  
　　「他們都死了，如果你是問這個的話，兄弟。」Estel回答。Elrohir也隨著Elladan一同坐下，遊俠走到王子身旁，輕輕握住他的手，帶他到營火前，Legolas似乎沒意識到一旁人類的存在，只是跟著遊俠的動作引領。他坐在他們旁邊，當然也沒對他們有所理會。  
  
　　「那不是他想問的，你們過的好不好，木精靈和人類兄弟？你們都沒受傷嗎？我這樣有問到吧？」Elrohir從袋中拿出水壺，Elladan還沒向他要，他便遞了過去。  
  
　　「是，我沒受傷……」Aragorn停住，他知道要是雙子們發現Legolas在戰鬥中，腹部受了傷，肯定會對他像母親一樣過度關懷，而且通常他們多事起來都挺讓人受不了的，遊俠不認為弓箭手這時候能經得起接二連三的問題和刺激，但他不會欺騙他的兄弟，所以遊俠選擇略過Legolas的狀況不說，只希望雙子不會察覺到他的刻意疏忽，但是，Aragorn的運氣沒這麼好。  
  
　　「那Legolas呢？」Elrohir拿回已空的水壺，收進斗篷的褶袋裡，在Estel沒立即回答時，轉向弓箭手。「Legolas，你過還好吧？」  
  
　　「我很好。」他說謊。  
  
　　驕傲的王子會隱藏自己的傷，這並不奇怪，但Legolas無法誠實面對他的兄弟，這點反而打亂了遊俠的心思。 _他隱瞞的傷害不小，絕望依然還在吞噬他，如果他連Elladan和Elrohir都不說，那恐怕也不會告訴父親、讓父親幫助他。_  
  
　　不過令人類更訝異的是，在雙子們都對他投以質疑的目光後，Legolas繼續說了，他盯著火堆，對此絲毫不在意，「我被半獸人的劍砍傷，不過Aragorn已經看過它了。」  
  
　　「Valar！所以我讓你的傷更嚴重了嗎？應該沒有吧？」Elrohir內疚的請訴讓遊俠迷糊了，因為他沒聽說雙子和Legolas先在森林碰面的。  
  
　　「讓我們看看，Legolas。」Elladan吩咐說，他的語氣轉化得，就跟他們的父親在照料病人時，那種苛刻的口吻一模一樣，兩人迅速接近王子，嚇得Aragorn差點就要介入，反倒是Legolas笑著阻攔了他。  
  
　　 _他不害怕？_ 人類想，但是當雙子撩起弓箭手的上衣，開始壓按他腹部上沾血的包紮，他還是注意到他的朋友在微微發抖，儘管他仍然微笑著。 _不對，並不是不怕，只是他決定去嘗試。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「所以到底怎麼回事，兄弟？」Aragorn擔憂地望著對面的營火，皺起眉間，一臉困惑。  
  
　　Elrohir轉身，不好意思地笑著，而Elladan替弓箭手的腹傷換上乾淨的亞麻布。「我們在獵捕晚餐的時候聽到了腳步聲，看到是Legolas，我就想過去嚇嚇他，想在森林裡偷偷接近一個木精靈，可不是隨便哪個人就能辦到的耶！」  
  
　　Elladan瞪了弟弟一眼。「要是我沒過去，Legolas的箭頭就會找到你那顆傻瓜腦袋。」  
  
　　靜靜地坐著，他美麗的臉龐浮上被逗樂的笑，那句實際的消遣話，令Legolas輕哼一聲，說道，「你確很實幸運，愚蠢的諾多，平常我是不會失手的。」三位親密好友因這熟悉的玩笑而大笑。  
  
　　 _朋友之間能這樣是好事，_ Legolas心想。這次，雙子的母性般的性格沒出來叨擾他。  
  
　　「Legolas！這個傷是什麼？」Elrohir指著傷疤之上，綁腿褲染血的地方。  
  
　　 _我都忘了。_ 弓箭手的四肢再度失去感覺，但是他已經無所謂了，對他而言，麻木反而是種安慰，不僅是來自疤痕和傷口的疼痛，但是不幸地，它們每發作一次，就得帶出那段被囚禁和折磨的回憶。  
  
　　「它又裂開了。」Aragorn說，起身走到雙子和Legolas之間，Elladan和Elrohir好奇看著，他們的兄弟跪在王子身旁。「我以為你不會去動它的。」Aragorn斥道。  
  
　　Legolas笑得很反常，並向人類保證，「我不會再去動它。」發現Elladan和Elrohir疑惑的表情，弓箭手解釋，「這說來話長，」 _我不想再害怕下去了，_ 他想，所以承諾，「我會告訴你們的，朋友。」  
  
　　這段故事慢慢從王子的嘴中溢出，彷佛它們已被他的內心征服，從他心靈的黑暗境界，奮力釋放自己。但是Legolas不想聽自己的故事，他隨意掃視了營火，再到Aragorn的肩膀，忽略雙子越來越顯關切的面容。而早已聽過那段淒慘故事的遊俠，他的視線從不曾離開過Legolas，精靈能感覺人類投射在他身上的目光。  
  
　　不自覺地擰著雙手，弓箭手思考著串聯事件的準確性，他說得越久就越感麻痺，越想抓住受傷的大腿， _也許這就是遺忘，也許這就是勇往直前。_ 望了一眼Elrohir和Elladan，Legolas畏懼了，每個人對他都同樣抱以關愛擔心的表情。 _或許其他人會評判我，但雙子不會，Aragorn也不會。_  
  
　　他依稀意識到，他說了與Aragorn一同遇到商人時發生的事，說得很含糊，雖然他的故事很簡短，但就算沒說出那些齷齪的細節，光是坦承這件事，就足以見識到他有多煎熬。他沒告訴他們關於迷藥或他的反應，也沒提到事後發生了什麼，和他下意識的舉動和折磨。  
  
　　 _他們不必聽到這麼腐敗的事，就連Aragorn的部分我都想避開不談。_  
  
　　他只是省略掉那些極端殘酷的事實來瞞騙雙子，不認為必須得讓他們明白這當中的細枝末節，並不斷將解釋放到最低限度，總之，他看起來神情漠然，對他們也很冷淡，同時，他們也認為他只是在掩飾他的窘迫，而王子確實對近期的遭遇不想再多談了。  
  
　　故事結束後的沉默，並沒有打亂Legolas心事重重的沉思，經過許久，隨之而來的是啞然失色的詭靜，直到Elrohir從坐位上跳起，蹲在王子旁邊，數秒後，Elladan也跟著過去，雙胞胎就坐在他的兩側，而Aragorn依然在他面前。  
  
　　「Legolas？」弓箭手從盯著火光中抬起頭，訝異居然沒注意到雙子已經移到身邊，他以平和的目光與Elrohir對視，諾多輕聲表態，「我為止感到遺憾，沒有人理應遭受到你所承受的那些事，尤其是你，綠葉。」而Elladan沒說什麼，只是和兄弟一起擁抱弓箭手，不忘他的傷口，小心不太緊密而壓到它，但這個擁抱還是很結實。Elrohir突然退開，大聲痛責自己，「Valar！在森林裡時，我還衝動地想對付你！」  
  
　　王子發現抱著自己的精靈變得沮喪，他強顏歡笑，並向對方保證，「別擔心，Elrohir，你並沒有造成任何傷害。」  
  
　　「但是，Legolas──」Elladan如他兄弟訓斥的語氣說。  
  
　　「好了，兄弟，放過Legolas吧，他需要休息，而且他的腿也得重新包紮。」Aragorn說，揪著他的兄弟離開弓箭手，他們只移到旁邊，不想離Legolas太遠，Legolas只是苦笑，他的笑容很明顯地完全沒笑到他呆滯的目光裡。  
  
　　 _我根本感覺不到他們抱著我，儘管我相信我很開心見到他們，但我感覺不到。_ Legolas搖頭，想甩開腦海中混亂的思緒，同時看著Aragorn在尋找水壺。 _在我的三個最親密的同伴旁邊，我感覺不到恐懼，但是也感覺不到快樂，我什麼都感覺不到，除了這個疤痕……_ 他費盡心力不去觸碰大腿的傷，那會讓他更想感受那種痛。 _很痛，但至少，好過於什麼都感覺不到。_  
  
　　「我們沒水了。」遊俠說，拿起自己和Legolas的水壺，倒過來晃了幾下為證。  
  
　　「沒事的，兄弟，有條溪離這裡不遠，就在我們營地旁邊，我們去裝滿就是了，我們的也空了。」Elrohir站起身，拿回不久前借給Legolas的斗篷，丟向他孿生兄弟伸出的手。  
  
　　Legolas趁機詢問雙子，「你們還有額外的衣服嗎？」比劃了一下他身上沾滿獸人血的衣服，繼續說，「在我們到Imladris之前，我得先洗個澡，就跟Aragorn說的一樣，我身上的獸人血都比精靈的還要多了。」  
  
　　雙子們有意無意輕笑著，他們都還沒消化完弓箭手告訴他們的駭人故事，以及Legolas在說明時，對自己的慘劇完全不為所動的模樣，加上現在還有開玩笑的心情，這反而讓他們無來由地擔心起他的狀況。  
  
　　「當然有，你們何不搬到我們的營地去？恐怕我們晚餐都沒帶回半點吃的，但是我們還有蘭巴斯和肉乾，明天我們就能離開回家了。」Elladan說，之後幫著Estel收拾行李。  
  
　　Legolas注意到Elrohir帶著溢於言表的關切注視著他，該精靈走到他旁邊，摟住他的肩膀，離開正在拆缷營地的Elladan和Aragorn，他們走過林地。「你看似恢復得很好，」他開始以耳語會意。「但是你騙不了我，綠葉，我們會多說，是因為我知道你還沒把整個故事告訴我們，你這是在逃避恐懼，不去面對，繼續掩飾自己是沒辦法解決問題的。」  
  
　　「我不懂你在說什麼，Elrohir。」Legolas說，但他也沒把這放在心上，諾多沒有回應，兩人頂著異常的沉默，一起走向雙子的營地，他們對他的瞭解也多過許多人，因此Elrohir的話在木精靈耳裡都是實話。  
  
　　 _我在盡力了，朋友。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Aragorn和Elladan迅速滅掉營火，打包王子和遊俠攜帶的少量財物，將林地恢復成原本的相貌。人類就如他的兄弟一樣，對Legolas游離的態度感到沉重。  
  
　　 _他談到他的痛苦，就好像從沒發生過一樣。_  
  
　　「Estel？」遊俠面向他的兄弟，揹上最後一袋行李，Elladan頓住了，斟酌著自己的想法，他們走向溪流。「Legolas的故事應該還不止這樣，對吧？雖然他看起來對那些事無動於衷，但他肯定還處在水深火熱，他不談他的傷心事，可是一個精靈是無法忍受像Legolas所承受的，而且事後不可能毫無影響，肉體可以復原得快，但是心靈需要慢慢治療。」  
  
　　Aragorn陰鬱地坦承說，「是還不止這些，但是他願意告訴你們，這算是好事，兄弟，他本來也不想跟我說的，是因為後來又遇到那些商人，他別無選擇。他省略了許多殘酷的過程沒說，但我也不忍心替他說。」人類嘆了口氣，繼續說，「我無法理解他那副漠然的態度是怎麼回事，昨晚他還哭著，今早又笑了，好像什麼都沒發生過，現在他好像喪失任何情緒。」  
  
　　Elladan點點頭，安慰人類說，「我想，我不清楚他到底發生了什麼，或者他在忍受什麼，但不必太擔心了，只是我們目前無法期望綠葉能像以往那樣。」  
  
　　遊俠發出個單音回應這段安慰的話，說，「我們回到Imladris，Legolas就能得到協助，父親不會讓他繼續獨自承受磨難，他知道該怎麼幫他。」樂觀的補充道，遊俠開玩笑地推了Elladan一把，兩人互相推撞，直到幾分鐘後來到雙子的營地，卻見Elrohir獨坐在此，若有所思。


	13. Chapter 13

　　Legolas恨不得享受溪水流過身體的感覺，他答應Elrohir給水壺補水，而且會盡快回來，說服了Elrohir讓他獨自到溪邊洗澡，弓箭手當然遵守答應的事，雖然只是部分。  
  
　　 _為什麼我感覺不到水流？_  
  
　　這座溪流原本比淡水河還大一些，最終會流入其他河流，與烈酒河交會，但Legolas無心在意這點，而是試圖將注意力轉移到他的樂趣之一：洗澡。  
  
　　拆下髒掉的包紮和衣服，然後小心解開不久前雙子替他包在腹部上的亞麻布，Legolas將髒掉的亞麻布和其他的扔成一堆，打算回去之後丟到火裡燒掉，他已經將他、Aragorn和雙子的水壺都添滿了水，而現在他挫折地泡在水中，竭盡全力想找回溪水流過肉體的感覺，洗掉他和半獸人的血。  
  
　　永生者用手搯起水往臉上潑，想憶起那種舒暢的感覺，那種永生者感受過許多次，多到他難以計數的舒暢感。  
  
　　 _Valar，我真的什麼都感覺不到了嗎？_  
  
　　他澆水在自己的軀體上，想感受水沿著身體流下，精靈拼命大聲哭喊，此時無助已壓過他想清洗乾淨的欲望，他感覺不到髒，感覺不到商人玷污他的雙手和行為，Legolas已沒有任何感覺。  
  
　　不知不覺中，他抓住大腿，撕裂著傷疤，直到又開始滲出血水，最後，Legolas感覺到了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「Legolas去哪了？」見王子不在Elrohir旁邊，神行客問道，不過他知道他的兄弟不會讓Legolas發生任何危險，所以也放下對木精靈的擔心。  
  
　　「洗澡和集水去了，我不想去打擾他，」Elrohir若有所思，盯著他與王子早些時候到達時點燃的營火，一邊解釋說。「Legolas需要獨處。」  
  
　　Elladan拿下掛在橡樹枝上的背袋，取出蘭巴斯和肉乾，然後坐到孿生兄弟的旁邊，他將食物分成四等分，扔給獨自坐在營火旁的亞拉岡，另外也遞了一份給Elrohir，他問道，「你們相信他的狀況還好嗎？」  
  
　　此問題並沒有特別針對誰所問，不過Elrohir回答，「一點都不好，他把自己與那些事和他的感覺都隔絕開了。」  
  
　　「就像他常做的那樣。」Elladan回應，捏下一小塊蘭巴斯丟進嘴裡。  
  
　　Aragorn沒說話。 _他會好起來的，我敢保證。_ 遊俠此刻所想的，除了看到精靈的眼中再次充滿喜悅之外，沒其他的了。 _這不會是Thranduil之子Legolas的終點，我絕不容許它發生。_  
  
　　他們在沉默之中坐了好長一段時間，每個人各自沉思著自己的想法，Estel突然起身，拿起裝著藥草和亞麻布的背袋，闊步走出營地。「我得替他包紮腿傷。」他簡潔地說，也不等他們的回應，因為他確信雙子肯定會要求他別靠近木精靈，任他自己解決。遊俠一路跟著水流聲，直到看他永生者在溪邊沐浴。  
  
　　什麼都比不上眼前這副景色，Legolas裸身站在淺水中，他的雙腿修長、光滑、敏捷，臀部和肌肉輕微隆起，後背精實、寬廣，Aragorn長久以來就渴望他那雙長滿繭的雙手，可以有別於朋友和醫者的身份，觸摸精靈白皙的皮膚，只是他一直在克制自己，對他最重視的朋友和Legolas的反應而產生私慾，他為此還有些畏懼。  
  
　　狀況反常的木精靈並沒有聽見Aragorn的存在，顯然他早已迷失在自己的思緒裡，繼續沐浴，Legolas捧起水往身上潑，搓洗線條分明的軀體和手臂，浸濕的身體在月光下泛著淡淡地光芒，他的手緩緩滑過纖薄的臀部，和下腹滑嫩的肌膚，Aragorn差點沒忍住因慾望起引的呻吟。 _我成了什麼樣了？在最好的朋友迫切需要幫助的時候，對他起貪念？_  
  
　　Legolas痛狂地哭喊，此時遊俠的渴望立刻消散，精靈緊抓著大腿的傷痕，他指尖插進傷口裡，從大腿直直抓到膝蓋。遊俠不知道是何原由，也不管Legolas是否發現他，衝上前，從後方用力抱住精靈，跌落佈滿鵝卵石的淺河床上，兩人的身子緊緊貼合著。  
  
　　「你這是在做什麼？還痛嗎？」倘若精靈因為遊俠突然出現和貼近而被擾亂，他一定沒表露出來，遊俠殷切將精靈擁入懷裡，數秒之後，王子退開擁抱，淚盈滿眶面對遊俠。  
  
　　「我到底怎麼了，Aragorn？」Legolas想在遊俠臉上尋找答案，但什麼也沒找著，他又羞愧地別過目光。  
  
　　「告訴我發生什麼事。」遊俠簡單地要求，抑制著想窺視他面前那副裸體下身的衝動。  
  
　　「我再也乾淨不了了。」驀地，Legolas注意到Aragorn的手還停留在自己赤裸的身上，立刻衝回岸上。  
  
　　 _難道他覺得自己被那些人永遠玷污了嗎？_ 「你是乾淨的，除非是你縱容他們，否則他們的齷齪行為玷污不了你。」  
  
　　「不，Aragorn，我不是這個意思，」精靈否認，卻不知該怎麼解釋，苦惱地搖頭。「我感覺不到乾淨。」見Estel還是一臉困惑，Legolas也只能徒勞解釋說，「我感覺不到水流，我感覺不到乾淨。」  
  
　　 _他在繞圈子。_ 遊俠將手放在同伴肩上，此時已無心在他那絲滑的皮膚，和其下的結實肌肉。「Legolas，我不明白，你感覺不到我嗎？」王子斷然點頭，Aragorn伸手到深至及膝的溪水中，他的目光不曾離開精靈驚惶失措的眼神，他捧起一把水，從Legolas的肩膀上澆下，讓水流過他的皮膚。「你能感覺得到嗎？」  
  
　　「不能，我只覺得痛。」  
  
　　這句不尋常的回答令遊俠緊張，以為是自己將剩餘的水潑在精靈的身上造成的，那水些滴落岸邊的草地上，在靜謐的森林裡頓時成唯一的聲音，他擔憂地問，「水弄痛你了？Valar，這是什麼症狀？」  
  
　　「不是，Aragorn，我只能感覺得到傷疤的痛，這就是我所有的感受，我感受不到你和雙子的陪伴，也感覺不到水的淨化，好像我的心已經完全死了。」Legolas垂下頭，手又移到大腿上揉捏著。  
  
　　 _Elrohir說的對。_  
  
　　拉開他纖細的手指，那已經破壞傷口很多次了。Aragorn突然靈光一閃，說，「但是你可以感覺到我，對吧？我是說，我觸碰你時，你能感覺得到？」  
  
　　 _現在我們兩個都在原地打轉了。_  
  
　　精靈抬起頭，雙眼微闔。「對。」  
  
　　Aragorn捧起另一把水再往精靈的肩膀潑去，這次他那粗糙的雙手順著肌膚滑下，洗過精靈的雙臂，忽然間，Legolas安心地笑了，遊俠探視精靈的雙眼，因為顯得愉快多了，Estel默默微笑，撈起更多水。  
  
　　 _比起洗Legolas美麗的身體，這種趁機要求的做法真是糟透了。_  
  
　　「這是你第二次替我洗澡了，Estel。」精靈平靜地說，他的神情開心不少，因為感覺到獸人血和來自旅途的塵土都被洗淨，純淨的感覺，在Aragorn看來是如此。  
  
　　精靈開始發呆，想起遊俠第一次為他洗澡的時候，那時他為Legolas清洗經過他折磨而脆弱、受虐的軀體。遊俠捧著水帶到精靈的胸膛，一邊轉移悲傷的話題，揶揄說，「不過我更喜歡在這種情況下，朋友。」遊俠搓洗他的胸口，這時木精靈笑得更開了，當他的手指滑過他的肋骨，Legolas忍不住大笑，遊俠翻了個白眼，說，「要是你的肋骨沒貼出來這麼多，你就不會這麼怕癢。」  
  
　　「那是你幹的好事。」Legolas停住，等待遊俠看著他，然後挖苦說，「因為你煮的東西，人類，我吃Elrohir的泥巴和漿果湯都比較好。」他嘲笑遊俠假裝受傷的表情，王子突然活躍的態度又引起Aragorn的關切，他終究還是選擇無視，投入好友放鬆的笑聲之中。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _真是快瘋了。_ 笑聲停了後，精靈開始害怕，還得顧及遊俠就在面前。 _我不知道我還能承受多久。_  
  
　　並不是恐懼讓精靈壓抑他那不安分的身體，而是因為人類的愛撫，來自他最好的朋友、最信任的戰友，他不禁渾身打顫，神行客粗糙卻又溫柔的雙手滑過他的胸口，到他的兩側，順著手臂來到肩膀，一陣陣的麻癢侵襲精靈的肉體。弓箭手不在意袒裎坐在朋友面前，而是害怕自己對人類這種看似純友誼的觸摸有所反應。  
  
　　 _我渴望這個有多久了，_ 王子心想， _但我總不能因為荒唐的需求，毀了Aragorn的友誼。如果他知道遊俠也是同樣地煎熬，或許就不會抱持這樣的疑慮。_  
  
　　「Legolas，轉過來，我幫你洗背。」遊俠語氣單調地說，好似他在洗的是個盤子，而不是面前這個優雅的生靈。  
  
　　精靈默默聽從，並慶幸在Aragorn不單純僅是友誼的觸摸下，他還能回應，還能抑制得了。  
  
　　 _要不是我希望清洗乾淨，我真想停止這種愚蠢的行為。_ Legolas欺騙自己，他很清楚，就是人類雙手傳來的感覺正在消磨他的理智。 _神行客不會希望我這樣，我不能這種方式擾亂他。_  
  
　　但是幽暗密林王子並不意外，為何他還能感覺到朋友的碰觸，他無法專心留意任何事，除了如電流般的慾念，像浪潮一樣支離他的堅定，留下生理上的反應。現在的感覺是加重了，但經過這麼長的時間，他也感到某種程度的麻木。遊俠的雙手和冷水在他的背上遊走，沿著兩側而下，滑過他的臀間，到隆起的臀瓣，如此強烈的觸感讓精靈忍不住顫抖，溢出一聲興奮、低悶的輕吟，遊俠停住動作。  
  
　　「我弄痛你了嗎？」  
  
　　Estel的聲音聽起來，是如此擔心、專注於木精靈的狀況，Legolas只能向後仰靠那撫慰的聲音來源，當他的後背撞上人類的皮衣，Legolas感受到身後的人類瞬間僵硬，但很快地，人類的軀體與王子的貼合，將他包覆在懷裡，緊摟著精靈的身子。這是王子從沒感受過的安心、被愛，或需要，Aragorn的鼻尖廝磨精靈的金色髮辮，在他的頸間、耳下，他的呼吸渲熱了王子的皮膚。  
  
　　「Legolas……」人類在混亂中低語，加快的心跳，證明了他的渴望。  
  
　　應接不遐的精靈沒有回應，此時他的感覺不再麻木，Legolas品嘗著被那雙皮革包覆的手抱住的緊密，他跪坐在河床上，打漩的水流沖過他的膝蓋和小腿，精靈閉起雙眼，扭動著，向後退到遊俠張開的雙膝之間，如此他赤裸的後臀不再跪坐著，而是坐在Aragorn的腿間。遊俠因腹股溝的一陣摩擦，引起快感，不禁發出輕唔，像是在迎合人類的回應，精靈挺起後臀向後猛烈一頂，兩人向後跌入潺潺漩流的冷水中。  
  
　　 _我到底在做什麼？_  
  
　　即使還在質疑自己的意圖，Legolas曾麻痺的軀體仍不斷在身後人類的懷裡摩挲，徹底享受Estel佈滿鬍髯的臉埋在他的頸窩中，越顯吃力的呼吸輕吐到他敏感的耳邊，隔著Aragorn的綁腿褲和繫帶，他能感覺到人類的分身，放縱地扭動下臀，摩擦那根腫漲的硬物，當遊俠鬆開擁抱，精靈大幅喘息一聲。Aragorn並沒有完全退出，開始用指尖撫摸Legolas滑嫩的腹部，探索性地在緊繃的肌肉上打圈，再次在精靈的頸間輕吟，手指向上移到Legolas明顯的胸肋，因熱衷於慾望之中，這次精靈不再怕癢。木精靈別過頭，讓Aragorn靠在他的肩上，每次灼熱的呼吸，都在尋找令他興奮的氣息，人類一定是找到了這種渴望，他伸長脖子想碰觸精靈的雙唇，只是他們所處的位置沒給他們相吻的機會，所以遊俠在他能觸及的地方投下誘人的吻，舔吮Legolas下顎，耳下的側頸。  
  
　　人類的撫過精靈變硬、通紅的乳尖，Legolas猛然拱起後背，將胸口推進人類游移的手裡，Aragorn撥弄著緊硬的肉芽，用指甲刮搔，一邊用力吸吮他的頸間，Legolas晃動著，頂觸身後人類的勃起，下臀有節奏地在人類的大腿根部擺動，直到人類開始喘息。放棄精靈的乳尖，遊俠攤平掌心貼上精靈的胸口，順著濕漉的軀幹從容地輕撫到他的下腹，特別留意到Legolas的傷口，繞到精靈的臀部，直到他雙手改變方向，再來回撫摸。  
  
　　「我想要你。」遊俠迫切地在精靈耳邊呢喃，大肆吻住他的耳尖。  
  
　　渴望的聲音擊垮Legolas所把持的顧慮，激昂地回應，「那就要了我。」  
  
　　精靈在唯一的感受下已無法思考，人類引領出被身體壓抑許久的情感和慾望，因為心裡害怕而止步是錯的，長久以來，他只能從遠處看著遊俠；長久以來，他忽略了得到這種親密關係的機會；長久以來，他對朋友否認這些感情，真的太久了。  
  
　　Aragorn在Legolas腹部上游移的雙手，這次沒繞到他的後臀，而是來到圍繞著精靈勃起的金褐陰毛，人類用指尖逃逗著王子，就是不直接接觸那根硬挺，每當Aragorn的手指探近它的根部，就會微微抽動，讓Legolas極不滿足地發出抗議的呻吟，他的雙手滑落到身後，撫摸人類的大腿和臀瓣，同時加快下身擺動的節奏，Estel一手捧住精靈縮緊的囊袋，輕輕揉握著，用拇指撫弄Legolas的分身底部，而另一手沿著精靈的大腿內側緩緩游走。  
  
　　倏地，神行客中斷他的動作，雙手離開精靈的身體，從Legolas的掌下脫離，他拉開精靈的手臂，迫使失望的精靈轉身面對他。Legolas害怕人類可能會說什麼，他再次問自已。 _你到底在做什麼，Legolas？你當真如此卑微到勾引你朋友了嗎？_  
  
　　短短數秒內，一連串的自責在精靈腦中閃過，僵坐在佈滿鵝卵石、寒冷的河床上，Legolas不敢抬頭，不想在人類的眼裡看見厭惡或否決，他望著月光照耀下流過雙腿的溪水，試著打消那股衝動，掩蓋他赤裸的生理覺起。  
  
　　Aragorn了當地伸出雙手，捧住Legolas的雙頰，扶正他垂下的臉龐，精靈不得不直視他的目光，他被所見到的畫面震懾住了，人類眼中泛著淚光，但在這之前，因為人類表露出的不悅，還讓Legolas的愧疚替自己編造了一堆罪責。遊俠一聲嘆息，靠近木精靈的臉，說，「我愛你，Legolas。」他的雙唇壓覆木精靈因吃驚而微張的嘴。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Aragorn嘴角微張，舌尖舔舐Legolas唇間香甜的蜜液，遊俠就和精靈在他示愛時一樣地震驚，直到他自己聽見那句話，Estel才發現他已經不自覺地坦誠自己的感情，他無法繼續想像精靈對他的感覺如何。起初，Legolas沒有回吻，讓遊俠不知所措，擔心可能是擾亂了精靈，在他們幫受傷的精靈沐浴時就一直在克制慾望，而且他們不到兩週前才遇到那些商人，他完全沒預料到王子會回應他的舉動，再者，人類從來不曾懷疑過精靈對他的情感，甚至在他們遇到悲劇以前，也不曾發覺。  
  
　　然而，當Legolas的雙手放在遊俠的肩膀上，遊俠的不安瞬間轉為喜悅，他將人類往自己拉近，熱切地張開雙唇，滑潤的舌尖在遊俠的嘴裡探索著，精靈的雙手從人類的肩上滑落，伸入外衣的門襟之間，撫摸Aragorn上衣布料之下的胸肌，扯開布料的褶邊，露出覆蓋在其下的肌膚。怎麼也不願放開精靈的唇口，遊俠讓外衣從肩上滑落，然後隨意扔到岸邊，Legolas的手在上衣底下游走，讓遊俠在愛人嘴間溢出一聲嗚咽，有力的手指揉按他的腹部，又衝上胸膛，精靈的掌心在遊俠的心口上撫壓著。  
  
　　一吻結束，Legolas向後微傾，望著人類，兩人都快喘不過氣。  
  
　　遊俠感覺到血脈裡躁動、洶湧的慾望，已經成為平緩細流的渴望，這是對精靈的愛，而不是性慾。Aragorn微笑著，他輕輕拉著精靈一同站起來，牽著王子的手走出水面，來到皮革大衣擱置的岸邊，遊俠脫下上衣，無視冰冷的空氣刺痛了他潮濕、赤裸的胸口，他坐在大衣上，對一絲不掛的弓箭手伸出手，欣賞同伴潔白無瑕的肉體，同時王子坐在遊俠旁邊。  
  
　　 _我從來不敢如此奢望，_ 遊俠想得出神，他的心早被那個倚著他的優雅生靈給擾亂了。  
  
　　Legolas平靜地描繪人類的背脊，而Aragorn退去他的綁腿褲，在寒夜裡釋放出分身，不浪費任何時間，精靈將人類輕柔地推倒在地，笑得羞澀，接手脫下Aragorn的褲子，除掉為阻礙的靴子後，再將布料扯下。就像遊俠不直接接觸他勃起的下身一樣，王子的雙手從人類的小腿慢慢滑到大腿上，撫過他的下腹，用他白皙的手指梳理覆蓋在Aragorn胸上的那層黑色捲毛，然後一路蔓延至人類的性器。遊俠挫折地低吼，但不妄動，他讓Legolas掌握他們滿足的節奏。  
  
　　精靈彎下身，開始沿著人類的大腿內側點下淺吻，慢慢往上，經過遊俠的勃起移至另一側，當來到硬挺的肉柱時，Legolas故意忽略，反而舔弄Aragorn的軀幹和大腿的連接處，只是隨著精靈的頭每次一動，金黃的髮絲就會無意搔蹭那根充血的分身，一陣一陣的酥麻感，讓人類的呼吸越加吃力，精靈向上移動身體，往上舔舐，嚐過人類的上下腹，最後到達胸前。他蹲伏在遊俠身上，單薄的身子輕緩地和人類的重疊，他的分身緊貼Aragorn的，扭動所釋放出誘人的快感，Legolas貼上人類灼熱的唇瓣。  
  
　　Aragorn喜歡被精靈壓覆的感覺，但是，他和愛人的分身相互摩擦產生的歡愉，就快要剝奪他沉重的呼吸，Legolas的下身繼續緩緩擺動著，遊俠的拂過精靈修長的背溝，使他下身的動作更瘋狂、緊密，當精靈和人類終於結束這個深切的吻後，精靈仍有一絲躊躇不定，遊俠很快就留意了，他問，「你真的想要我嗎？Aragorn？」  
  
　　這句話讓遊俠不知所措，他不希望他的愛人無時無刻都在害怕，他明白精靈擔心的原因，如同Elrohir所說，王子的身體可以痊癒，但心靈上沒辦法。「我絕不會拿走你什麼，除非你希望我得到。」Estel寬容地說，一邊舉起雙手捧著王子的臉龐。「我們可以用其他方法找到屬於我們的快樂。」  
  
　　Legolas只是微笑回應，明顯安心許多，再次吻上精靈的唇，遊俠的手滑到兩人身體之間，順著王子的胸腹摸下，直到碰上兩人相抵的硬物，握住那兩根肉柱，讓它們緊緊貼合，隨即聽見精靈呻吟，精靈膝蓋落地，轉移體重的重心，仍壓在人類之上，遊俠開始慢慢揉按、套弄他們的分身，甜美的摩擦令精靈和人類同時發出歡愉的聲音。Legolas回到和遊俠親吻的狀況，在Aragorn撫摩下身的節奏中，將舌尖與遊俠的交纏著，白皙纖長的手指一邊挑弄人類的乳頭，這種刺激對人類而言太多了，對精靈長期以來的愛得以實現，分享成果之際，性快感不過是僅次於滿足。  
  
　　王子坐起身，他的分身離開遊俠的掌心，他跪坐在遊俠的兩膝之間，雙手撫按Aragorn的軀體。赤裸的精靈俯視著他，慾望和崇愛渲紅了他的臉龐，這絕對是人類見過最美、最過誘人的光景。王子羞怯地笑著，讓Aragorn想起精靈不曾有過男性情人，就如他自己也不曾有過。  
  
　　他們肉體的呼喚足以讓王子付諸行動，他傾身在人類的分身之上，在顫抖的頂部一吻，抬頭望了一眼忍不住低聲喘息的Estel，Legolas笑得更開了，可以滿足人類的自信促使他繼續，精靈握住分身的根部，讓直挺的肉柱靜立不動，沿著它的長度淺吻而下，然後向上輕舐，Aragorn難以保持冷靜，強忍著不推翻精靈的刻意逃逗。最後，精靈含住遊俠的分身，舌尖覆蓋頂端，另一手抓著縮緊的囊袋在指間揉握，金色的髮絲披散在遊俠的腹部和大腿上，阻擋了Aragorn看見愛人的視線，他撥開精靈濕漉的長髮，渴望以他能辦到的任何方法觸摸滿足他的來源。  
  
　　精靈開始大膽接受遊俠的肉根長度，Estel喘息越來越急促，感覺在精靈嘴裡的下身更加漲大，Legolas的舌尖圍繞Aragorn的分身頂端捻轉、舔吮，移動頭部開始上下吞吐，每一次都含入更多，直到伸手握住穩定，吞下整根的長度，精靈貪婪地吸吮，速度隨著Aragorn越見沉重的呻吟聲而加快。王子的手慢慢移到遊俠身上，一手摩挲Aragorn的大腿內側，一另手往上撫摸下腹和軀幹，同時不停止嘴巴的動作。  
  
　　肌肉一緊，Estel抓住精靈貼在他胸口上的手，握住他的手指按在他的心上，喊著愛人的名字，在Legolas的嘴裡完全釋放。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　跪在遊俠雙腿間的Legolas抬起頭，欣賞人類在享受性愛之後泛紅的身體，他的手還按在遊俠的胸上，能感覺到底下急促的心跳。  
  
　　 _他是這麼完美，_ Legolas想著，將他所愛的人類包圍在身下，雖然現在的感覺不太一樣。Estel閉著眼，他的呼吸還未平息，精靈翻身到同伴旁邊，側臥在皮革大衣上，不知不覺中，王子舔抿嘴唇，口中還留著人類種子的鹹味，用一隻胳膊枕著頭，在歡愉的餘味中慵懶地摸著人類的胸肌。 _我還希望他醒來，_ 精靈心想，看著人類恢復平靜。  
  
　　遊俠突然睜開眼，他們的慾火還沒熄滅，Legolas自然是如此，人類滾他他旁邊，相同的姿勢面對精靈，一手撐著頭側臥。  
  
　　「我還以為你被我弄到睡著了，人類。」王子開玩笑說，目光掃過人類的髮捎，一邊用手輕彈，Aragorn迷糊地笑了笑，看似還沒完全清醒，不過也想起他的同伴好像還沒滿足。遊俠在Legolas的額頭上一吻，伸手沿著精靈的側身撫摸至臀部。  
  
　　遊俠帶著深情輕輕啃咬王子的脖子，「沒睡著。」Legolas愉悅地笑著，被愛人無法清楚思考的模樣逗樂了，不過，當遊俠停止摩蹭精靈的頸間，用舌頭大肆掃過他的胸口，他的笑聲瞬間變成低吼，乳尖在人類舌下被舔弄的麻癢感，讓王子忍不住壓住Aragorn的後頸，將胸膛往Aragorn的唇間推得更深。  
  
　　人類輕輕揉著精靈的臀瓣，往下撫摸他的大腿外側，再慢慢移向腰間。知道他的愛人不會對他要求任何回報，精靈縱容自己享受人類的手刺激著臀部、被他掌控肉體的感覺，那隻手一直沒停止動作，人類按照自己的步調探索精靈的身體，他的吻如兩水一點一點落在精靈的胸腹上，直到靠近王子硬挺的性器。  
  
　　遊俠抬起Legolas的腿扛在肩上，坐在精靈兩腿之間，王子依然躺在他身邊，允許人類在他腿下，繼續撫摩Leoglas的後臀，這時遊俠在注意到那根挺立的分身，開始舔著根部，他的舌頭在柱身的上下來回舔舐，同時指尖滑到精靈臀間的裂口，靈活地愛撫那塊敏感的皮膚。  
  
　　 _Valar，救我。_ 精靈哀求，卻不希望人類停下來。遊俠按著精靈的乳尖，捏扯栗色的肉芽，Legolas輕聲叫著，他勃起的性器、乳尖和臀部的刺激，令他血液沸騰。  
  
　　人類終於將精靈的分身含入口中，雙唇緊緊圍繞著周長，溫柔地吸吮冠部，手指滑到精靈的慾望中樞，用指尖輕輕摸著精靈兩臀之間的開口，精靈恣意地呻吟，前後扭動著下身，試圖增加手指在開口上，和自己的性器在Aragorn嘴裡的摩擦。Legolas彎起身，讓手指能夠纏繞Aragorn的頭髮，無心地拉扯，Aragorn一聲輕呼，含著肉柱的嘴突然一震，一陣快感從精靈的腹股溝襲上背脊，忍不住顫抖。  
  
　　Estel用指節試探性的推進精靈的入口，雖然沒有進入甬道，還是引起精靈興奮地嗚咽。逐漸加快速度，遊俠吞吐著精靈的肉柱，快深入自己的咽喉，同時長滿繭的指節攪動他的入口，搓揉乳尖，隨之而來的快感將精靈推上頂點，Aragorn的另一聲輕吟，猛然把木精靈推越邊界，達到高潮的身體不自覺地抽搐，濁白液體全射進遊俠的嘴裡。  
  
　　 _難怪他無法清楚地思考了，_ Legolas腦袋一片空白，不停顫抖的身子也讓他同樣無法思考。  
  
　　Aragorn舔掉精靈分身上殘留的液體，放下他的腿，回到原本的位置，在大衣上躺在Legolas旁邊，弓箭手閉著眼，再睜開後就看到遊俠對他笑著。「我以為你被我弄到睡著了，精靈。」  
  
　　Legolas一時無法發聲回應，他向傾身，吻住人類已經腫起來的嘴唇，貼近遊俠的身體，兩人臉頰泛紅，兩個疲乏的身子緊緊貼合，他摟住Aragorn，遊俠回抱時，Legolas輕嘆了口氣，兩人在月光下擁抱彼此。好一段時間，在這個空間的他們只對方，和彼此之間新的回憶。突然，貓頭鷹的叫聲打斷兩人的遐想，正呼喚他們回到營地。


	14. Chapter 14

　　「我們不能再逗留下去了，除非我們想嘗嘗兄弟為我們的任性行為爆發的怒火。」  
  
　　雖然是在開玩笑，但Aragorn的話像是在王子滿足的狀態中紮了一根針一樣。 _我完全沒想到雙子，要是他們聽見了我們該怎麼辦？他們會怎麼想？_ Legolas待在愛人懷裡的快樂，因為擔心而消弱，他的好友們一定會不滿他這樣引誘他們的人類兄弟。 _Valar，雙子會殺了我的。_ 他迅速坐起，抓來那綑借來的衣服，順手穿上，然後起身更換綁腿褲。  
  
　　「Legolas？」遊俠也坐起來，想停住精靈倉促的動作，他伸手抓住精靈正在綁褲子繫帶的手。「Legolas，停下來，你怎麼了？」但是這阻止不了他離開，精靈彎身穿上靴子，而遊俠衝到他的膝前，抓住雙手，總算是把木精靈攔住了，請求說，「Legolas，別這樣，跟我說話。」  
  
　　 _我太過於擔心他了。_ Legolas告誡自己，從遊俠手中抽出雙手，回到靴子上。  
  
　　「我沒事，Aragorn，不過我同意，我們得回去營地，雙子肯定是擔心我們離開太久了。」  
  
　　遊俠半信半疑的模樣，王子看得出Estel不相信他那微不足道的藉口，但是遊俠並沒說什麼，只是撿起被丟在岸邊的衣服，遊俠更衣的同時，Legolas用手指順了一下不曾糾結的長髮，編織髮辮，然後撿起水壺，環視了一視，看有什麼可能遺漏的東西。  
  
　　 _他們會知道，而且會恨我的。_  
  
　　他的顧慮不停折騰他，那顆與他背道而馳的心，左右他去質疑他和Aragornd的性事，他的心無非是想脫下衣服，永遠躺在同伴身邊，他無法想像在經過他人的施虐之後還會有這種渴望，只是因為是和Estel一起做，才讓這事看起來像是正確的。人類親眼見到王子受苦，不但沒有棄之不顧，反全一意一心幫助Legolas找回自己。跟Estel在一起，他無法否認這種快樂有什麼不對……直到他想起雙子，將他拖出這座能給予他安全感的堡壘－過去這幾天，他所感受到遊俠的接納和愛，還有其他認為兩人之間不僅是朋友的人。  
  
　　Estel才將他的劍繫回腰上，精靈就已往回營的方向走去，遊俠很快就跟上了，在尷尬的沉默中，兩人前後沿著路走著，當他們就快抵達營地時，Aragorn一個闊步阻擋在Legolas面前，他差點就要撞上人類，一個動作冷不勝防的，讓弓箭手幾乎快要跌倒。「到底怎麼了？是我說錯什麼嗎，Legolas？我沒傷害你或得罪你什麼不是嗎？還是你後悔我們所做的事？」  
  
　　人類的眼神是如此憂窘，精靈將水壺扔到地上，雙手捧起Estel的愁容。「不，Aragorn，你並沒說什麼或做什麼傷害到我，我也不後悔我們所做的。」一聲長嘆，精靈還是避開那份正在侵蝕他的不安，「抱歉，這一切都發生得太快，而且連日的跋涉，我也累了。」  
  
　　鬆開緊鎖的眉頭，遊俠點點頭，「也是，」他說，將額頭靠在精靈的額側，「我愛你，綠葉，我說的不只是激情而已。」  
  
　　「我也愛你，kaimar（我的床）。」Legolas毫不猶豫地的回答，隨著他的玩笑彎起嘴角。  
  
　　開心地低聲輕笑，遊俠握住還貼在臉上的手，雙唇溫柔地按上精靈的，短暫的碰觸足以讓兩人心裡湧上愛和渴望的灼熱。「的確，我也睏了，你把我累垮了。」Aragorn的一吻，Legolas的兩頰已泛起紅暈，一股羞赧延燒至耳尖，遊俠忍不住又笑了，彎下腰撿起水壺。「今晚我會請雙子守夜，這樣我們就能休息了，如果我們明天盡快趕路，天黑以前應該就會到達Rivendell。」說完，遊俠便轉身繼續朝著營地走去，留下Legolas還被煩惱牽引著。  
  
　　 _要是因為Aragorn戲謔而起的臉紅還不趕快退掉，Elladan和Elrohir一定會發現有什麼不對。_  
  
　　不過他並沒有對人類說謊，翻山越嶺的旅途已令他筋疲力盡，而且那場折磨和隨之而來的昏迷，他到現在還沒完全恢復體力，還有剛才那場歡愉，他確實不後悔。但是，突然回到身上的感覺，湮滅了能證明他們結合的證據，他還沒想過近來發生的事，或者他們之間的行為可能會帶來的影響。  
  
　　 _你不訝異，在親眼看過那些事後，他居然還想要你嗎？_ 內心傳來一陣不祥的聲音對精靈說， _或許他只是想滿足再看過你被俘虜後所激起慾望。_  
  
　　Legolas突然失足跌地，大腿上的傷痕立刻散發劇烈的疼痛，暈黑了木精靈的視線。  
  
　　 _不，那不是真的。_ 他逼迫自己反擊，搖了搖金黃長髮覆蓋的腦袋，用力掐著傷疤， _Aragorn愛我。_ 眼前一片黑懵散去，恢復視線，他慶幸Aragorn沒看見他這副模樣。Legolas小心地爬起來，繼續跟上未察覺到任何異狀的遊俠，竭力壓制那份猜疑緩緩侵入煩亂的思緒。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「Estel！你全身都濕透了！」  
  
　　Elladan善意又生氣的喊話，讓遊俠又翻一記白眼，沒錯，他濕透了，正確來說，只有下半身濕透，還冷得直發抖，但是他兄弟們的媽媽性格總是令Aragorn感到煩躁，所以他厚著臉皮回答，「真的嗎，Elladan？我沒注意到。」當他和Legolas進入營地時，雙子正圍著火堆踱步，雖然他們都聽見兩人回來的聲音，但看到兩人的樣子還是嚇到了。  
  
　　「我倒是注意到了，Estel，你的嘴巴動得比你的腦子還快。」Elrohir說得直率，一邊翻著行李，尋找另一條備用的褲子。  
  
　　我的嘴巴動得快，遊俠暗自輕哼一聲，去問問Legolas吧。  
  
　　「拿去，蠢蛋，快換上。」精靈說道，將乾淨的褲子交到遊俠手上，人類不慌不亂地換下濕掉的衣物。  
  
　　整理完畢，遊俠圍著火坐在兄弟們和朋友的旁邊，而雙子們幾乎是在把食物塞進木精靈的嘴裡。「我們都準備出去找你們兩個了，」Elladan開始責唸起來。「還好我們在討論要這樣做時，你們就回來了，你是幹了什麼去這麼久？」  
  
　　瞥了一眼Legolas，遊俠看見他正在閃避雙子們質問的目光，希望在他們疑問中盡量顧及王子的心思，遊俠回答，語氣稍嫌拙劣。「我在教Legolas射箭。」  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir被這番鬼話惹得大笑，而Legolas只是對Aragorn感激地微笑。好像已經忘記他們關切的心情，雙子們開始對兩位述說他們射箭英勇的誇張故事，不過遊俠和王子都沒怎麼專心在聽，神行客看得出來，Legolas又陷入自己的思緒裡，雖然精靈說他愛他，也永遠不會後悔他們做下的事，但是遊俠唯恐他的心進步得太快，退得也快，最後Legolas終是會再度復發。  
  
　　 _祈求Nienna，快讓他好起來吧。_  
  
　　「──Elladan和我就是這樣擊敗索倫的，作戰的日子什麼都沒有，只吃Estel煮的燉兔肉過日。」Elrohir停了下來，和他的孿生兄弟期待地看著他們的同伴們會有什麼表情，他們那些愚蠢又誇張的故事已經結束，想確定毫無反應的同伴到底有沒有在聽。  
  
　　過了好久，Legolas才歪著頭對雙子們笑了笑，難以置信地問，「什麼啊？」  
  
　　同時，雙子們突然捧腹大笑，每次搞這種伎倆，他們都比中計的受害者還要來得好笑，這是常有的事。Aragorn一頭霧水地看著他們，和Legolas一樣搞不懂他們在搞什麼鬼。  
  
　　「去睡覺吧，」Elladan好意地吩咐，「今晚我們會輪流守夜。」  
  
　　謝過他們之後，疲憊的遊俠和王子在營火旁攤開被卷，互相挨著對方，Aragorn躺在Legolas旁邊，兩人面對彼此，他凝視著那雙藍眼，當它們回望於他時，已無法聚焦，緩緩闔起，這時遊俠才閉上眼，伸手輕輕握住精靈的手臂，像是保證他們之間激情並不是一場夢，而他的愛人躺在他身邊已然安穩沉睡。


	15. Chapter 15

　　Aragorn醒於貼近身旁的一股暖意，在冷到打顫的情況下，欣然接受來自那副身體的溫暖，他把頭埋了進去，想蓋住耳朵，在這種寒冷的夜裡，它都快凍成冰了。遊俠沒睜開眼睛，他知道是誰的雙臂緊繞著他，將他拉入溫暖的懷抱。 _為何Legolas總是散發柑橘和樹木的氣味？_  
  
　　稍微睜眼瞄了一下，營火的昏暗光線下，遊俠看見弓箭手仍在酣睡，深藍的眼眸瞇成縫，沒有完全緊閉，氣息平順。他笑了笑，鑽進木精靈的懷裡，與之擠在一起取溫，Legolas下意識地將人類的頭塞在下顎之下，移動了身子抱緊全身凍得發冷的遊俠。  
  
　　人類沉溺在精靈的擁抱裡，然後再次入睡，自然沒注意到，坐在對面小空地上的雙子們正毫不掩飾、尖銳地瞪著他和Legolas，Aragorn的沉眠並沒有維持多久，由於天快亮了，Elladan將他兄弟搖醒。  
  
　　「Estel，醒醒，我必須在降雪之前快點離開。」  
  
　　不願離開溫暖的棲所，人類貼著Legolas的外衣，嘟囔了一會兒，以致木精靈也躁動了起來，雖然他還沒醒。  
  
　　「起來，Estel，為了Legolas，我們得在天黑以前回到家。」  
  
　　諾多的聲音聽起來很不高興，Aragorn翻身仰躺，赫然意識到他居然在兄弟們的注視下，和王子依偎在一起。 _Valar，我可不認為我能回答他們今天的問題。_  
  
　　遊俠坐起身，問道，「Elrohir去哪了？」  
  
　　「他在備馬，暴風雪很快就要來了。」Elladan說話的語氣處處暗示遊俠，他的兄弟現在對他很不悅，他不想問Elladan在氣什麼，Aragorn非常肯定自己知道答案，所以只有默然點頭，然後準備也把Legolas叫醒。「讓他再睡一會兒。」Elladan阻止他，「Elrohir和我想跟你談談。」  
  
　　悄悄地，遊俠無奈地離開王子的擁抱，站了起來，跟著兄弟到他們拴馬的地方，三人一會合，Elrohir立刻對Aragorn開罵，完全不顧自己有多憤怒，「你知道你在做什麼嗎，兄弟？」  
  
　　「我不懂……」Estel回道，在雙子指責的目光下，不自覺地揪緊衣擺。  
  
　　「你知道他在說什麼，」Elladan激動地回應。「你和Legolas是做了什麼，讓你這麼願意爬進他懷裡？你一點都不在意他的狀況嗎？」  
  
　　「還有告訴我們，昨晚你們為什麼拖了那麼久才回來，Aragorn，別像昨天那樣隨便撒個謊來搪塞我們。」Elrohir插話，完全不給困擾的人類回答Elladan問題的機會。  
  
　　Aragorn嘆了口氣，回頭向Legolas望了一眼，他還安穩地睡著。「你們不明白，兄弟……」  
  
　　Elladan訓誡著，「我們完全明白，Estel，你是在利用Legolas對感情慰藉的需要，來滿足你的慾望，你就沒想過你的行為會帶來什麼後果嗎？你都沒考慮過Legolas的情緒？」  
  
　　Elrohir接著說，「Legolas被強暴才沒多久，他肉體上的傷或許治癒了，但是他的情況很不好，Aragorn，你太不理智了，你為了自己的私慾，玩弄Legolas的健康。」  
  
　　認為兄弟們是無端指責，遊俠反駁，「你們根本什麼都不懂，這是無理的指控。」雖然說是這麼說，遊俠暗地裡卻也承認他們的疑慮，他急於協助同伴康復，又趁機打壓他的意志，事情都發生的這麼接近，頓時，他的心裡背叛了愛人的單純定義。然而，他相信兄弟們是出自於關心，所以一聲累嘆，承諾說，「我向你們保證，兄弟，在父親確定Legolas好起來以前，我們之間什麼都不會發生，不論需要多久。」  
  
　　雖然Elrohir和Elladan的怒意減退，但還沒有完全被說服。「Estel，」Elladan一邊思考一邊揉著疲憊的臉。「這絕對不能再繼續下去，Thranduil會殺了你……或Legolas，你必須在鬧出問題之前結束它，就算問題發生了，唯一的解決之道也是結束它，你拖得越久，事情只會更複雜，兄弟。」  
  
　　 _我不覺得Thranduil或雙子對這件事的反應有什麼大不了的。_ 遊俠又嘆了口氣，簡單地說，「我愛他，他也說過他愛我。」  
  
　　「你愛他如朋友，別和你的慾望混淆了，別在增加對他的傷害，Aragorn，拜託你，我們是不會白白看著Legolas逐漸衰弱，」Elrohir幾乎已是哀求遊俠聽從。「他甚至還在對抗心魔，別在他肩上堆上更多負擔。」  
  
　　Elladan再次強調，「Legolas病了，他想要你的感情是因為他信任你，他根本搞不清楚自己在說了什麼或感覺到什麼，他已經和他的情緒斷開了，他……」  
  
　　「並不是，昨晚他感覺到了，」Estel激動地打斷對方，又朝他們爭論的對象望了一眼，回頭繼續對雙子說，「他感覺的到我，這是他唯一能感覺到的。」人類解釋得有些支吾，赫然發覺自己這樣說只是為了辯駁，而不是因應他的情況。  
  
　　 _這就是為什麼事後他覺得困擾嗎？難道除了得到安慰以外，對於我們所做的，他真的沒有任何渴望？_  
  
　　Elrohir握住人類的臂膀，給予安撫，「Estel，昨晚到底發生什麼，他為什麼能感覺到你？」遊俠低下頭盯著靴子，他沉默告訴了雙子可能發生的事。「看吧，就是這樣，兄弟，這就是為什麼你必須離開他的原因，你得停止這個把戲，我們都知道你不想傷害Legolas，但是不能再繼續下去了。」  
  
　　Aragorn搖搖頭， _Elladan和Elrohir都錯了。_  
  
　　「我不會離開他，也不曾傷害過他，還有，我會不計一切代價讓他康復。」遊俠不等他們發表意見，走向仍在熟睡的朋友，在木精靈耳邊輕聲喚道，「該醒來了，綠葉。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas立刻就發覺有些不對勁，Estel蹲在他身邊，現在天才剛亮，而且遊俠一臉擔憂。「怎麼了，Aragorn？」毯子掀到一邊，精靈坐起來，遊俠還沒回答，他便迅速拾起弓和箭袋，幾乎將箭袋繫上，做好作戰準備。神行客忍不住暗笑，握住手制止精靈。  
  
　　「冷靜點，Legolas，Elladan和Elrohir希望在暴風雪來臨之前離開，馬已經備好了。」遊俠說道，回頭瞪了一眼雙子，然後對王子苦笑著說，「今天將會是個艱苦的旅程。」遊俠站起身，正要起步時，Legolas抓住他的衣袖。  
  
　　他聽不出Aragorn的話外之音，但是看得出他有所隱憂，木精靈又問，「到底怎麼了？有什麼不對？」  
  
　　「沒什麼，Legolas，一切都會沒事的，你能立刻準備好嗎？」  
  
　　「當然。」弓箭手放開遊俠的袖口，熟捻地綁起舖蓋，收拾僅有的一些所有物，從頭到尾，他都心不在焉地看著遊俠澆滅營火。  
  
　　前一天與雙子、遊俠圍坐的營火旁，在精靈腦海裡映照出與遊俠長年以來的友誼，他一直有所保留地猜忌神行客對於那場激情的目的，而現在，隨新的一天開始，他反而擔心Aragorn的心境會和昨晚有很大的不同。  
  
　　 _有事情發生了，為什麼他不告訴我？_ 走到雙子等待的地方，Legolas一心只想找出Aragorn態度反常的原因。 _他並沒有改變心意，不是嗎？_ 木精靈還能想到更糟的，而他專心思考出來的結論卻很簡單。  
  
　　他愛Aragorn，對精靈而言這就夠了，萬一Aragorn無法接受他的感情，那Legolas唯有消散一途，除此之外沒有其他方式，也沒有其他充足的理由能讓他留下來。如此衡量讓王子逐漸釋懷：在痛苦之中，他為了Aragorn留住靈魂，若說遊俠就是他生存的理由，現在也是如此，既然他答應遊俠不會離開，那麼現在也不會。  
  
　　「早安，朋友。」遇到雙子時，他們已備好馬，他本來愉快地問候他們，但是，雙子只回以不太高興、稍縱即逝的目光，之後Elrohir騎上馬，而Elladan則是走回營地去找Estel。這樣冷漠、寡言的招呼極不尋常，這時Legolas就已看出端倪： _他們已經知道了。_  
  
　　等待Aragorn和Elladan回來只有短短片刻，但這段時間，Legolas籠罩在Elrohir輕蔑、視而不見的陰影之下，剛提振的精神立刻凋萎。  
  
　　 _Elladan和Elrohir肯定是知道了，我寧可他們直接對我發怒，也好過無聲譴責，_ 木精靈難過地想。Aragorn爬上Elladan的馬，不發一語，對Legolas伸手，助他上馬，精靈毫不遲疑地遵從，隨後爬上馬背，坐在遊俠的兩腿之間，他注意到Elladan朝他瞪來的銳利目光，Elladan沒說什麼，坐上弟弟身後的位置，策馬奔馳。  
  
　　 _他們不只是憤怒而已，他們恨我，我想的沒錯，_ 王子灰心地想。 _只是我想不到他們會保持沉默。_  
  
　　這趟路途相當折磨人，不過王子還是挺欣慰的，這組心情不佳的精靈和困擾的人類的隊伍就快到達Imladris了，不過也擔心與Elrond領主必須面對的會談，領主知道王子受傷、需要照顧，還有無疑得弄清楚過去幾星期Legolas還沒說出來的事。 _他會要求完整的經過，_ 想到這裡，精靈嘆了口氣，他實在不想再重述一次那段極其痛苦的過程。  
  
　　他的思緒轉移到雙子和他們不屑的舉動， _我不怪他們厭惡我，Aragorn確實值得比我更好的。_ 即使知道朋友們的漠視令他心痛，他不會介入Aragorn和雙子之間，不過他會留在遊俠身邊，直到遊俠親口要他離開。Aragorn就是他擁有的一切，Aragorn就是他想要的一切。  
  
　　他們在林裡穿梭，隨著冬季的太陽越過天頂，樹木的枝翼很快就載滿新落的白雪，他們在緊張的沉默中渡過這一天。放慢了步伐，讓馬匹得以喘息，前座的人正感受突然變得微涼的風吹拂著臉龐，當他感覺身後的人類正在發抖，精靈向後貼近，與受寒的遊俠分享溫暖，Aragorn直接將Legolas拉得更近，他的後背靠著人類的胸膛，下臀緊貼著Aragorn的雙腿之間，Aragorn也收緊腰間的擁抱。  
  
　　由傷痕傳來的抽痛干擾著精靈，這副傷痕累累的肉體似乎不再是他的，彷彿皮膚排除本身，而生出了新的物質－一種非善、擾人難安的物質。Legolas意識到如果少了Aragorn，他就會再度麻木無感，但他不在乎。  
  
　　 _如果我失去了Estel，即使有感覺也沒意義了。_  
  
　　於是，他躺下，沉溺在人類的接觸中，甚至讓那段惡心回憶的波濤裡，傷疤抽痛的不悅，和令人膽寒的不滿，一點一滴滲透著他，這是由病兆引起的快感，和即將要面臨的恐懼。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　縱然路途顛簸，Aragorn也全然接受精靈壓自己身上的重量，但是馬匹劇烈的奔馳，讓他的腹股溝和Legolas的臀部之間不斷摩擦，不知所措的情況下，Aragorn難以壓抑他的生理反應，加上精靈不知不覺中，不斷扭動著，對這個問題毫無助益。  
  
　　如果 _雙子不在這裡……_ 遊俠想著，而後抑止自己， _我答應過他們不會再這樣做了。_ 他也只能答應他們這麼多了，就算他真的不認為自己有傷害到Legolas，但是如果他真的錯了，他也不會繼續冒這個險。 _這是場漫長的等待，_ 他咬緊著嘴唇，當王子堅挺又柔嫩的下臀再次一動，一聲細微的呻吟壓抑不住，從人類嘴裡溢出，驅使人類隨著慾望發聲。  
  
　　他老早就嘲諷過自己對於感情不再避諱，遊俠此刻已無法停止這種簡單的快樂，也無法無視它們對他的影響：無論是精靈髮間散發出來的味道，還是Legolas對他說明大自然的美麗之時，還有Legolas微笑著呼喚林鳥的時候，甚至是Legolas睡著時起伏的胸膛，都在遊俠心裡激起無盡的喜悅。  
  
　　 _這不是單純的慾望，_ 遊俠非常肯定。 _我一直都愛著Legolas，只是我害怕承認之後，會失去他的友誼。_ 雖然昨晚他缺乏理智的考慮，但是他確定，他也知道，一直都知道。  
  
　　Elrohir的馬慢了下來，為了回應，Elladan的馬載著王子和遊俠也跟著慢了，他們已接近Imladris，通過不停跋涉，順利在白晝之時趕完路程，目的地將近，他們放慢了幾次速度，讓馬休息，幾英寸的積雪已經下降，大部分都已融化，不積存在地面上，森林裡的樹木和灌木，成列的埋在冬末慘澹天氣的冰冷祭品之中，夕陽照亮殘留的冰雪，映得森林的枝葉晶瑩閃爍，寒風吹亂了精靈的頭髮，Legolas又一陣扭動，抓住亂飛的髮絲，重新覆蓋在斗篷的兜帽下。  
  
　　 _Valar啊，我們必須馬上停止。_ Aragorn想著，快要掩蓋不了自己逐漸硬起的下身。  
  
　　「Legolas，」人類低聲說道，希望自己的語氣聽起來有點威脅性，「如果你再不停下來，我就沒辦法走了。」不過這只換來木精靈的取笑，從容地搖動下身，引起Aragorn發出一聲愉悅的低唔，頑皮的精靈忍不住輕笑。  
  
　　Elladan冷酷的怒視立刻制止Legolas的笑意，王子坐挺身子低頭，而Aragorn以被兄弟們的輕率之舉觸怒。 _他們已經造成傷害了，這個不端行為必須停止。_ 雙子不滿的是他，並不是Legolas，但是遊俠不明白他們為何要疏遠木精靈，Legolas從遊俠身上往前移，增加兩人之間的距離，Aragorn差點就想衝下馬，把他的兄弟們揍一頓。 _他們讓他蒙羞，不能再繼續下去了，_ 他暗自發誓。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　當Elladan往Legolas的方向投以貶抑的目光，精靈在惡作劇時積累的心情立刻被自我負面情緒一掃而空，失去價值的罪念令他起了一陣暈眩，一個他無法控制、躁擾的聲音，在他心裡湧上不真實的情緒。  
  
　　 _他們恨你，Legolas，他們知道，他們都知道你是個廢物，什麼都不是，只是個引誘他們兄弟的賤人。_  
  
　　這些黑暗話語回繞的壓力下，精靈開始顫抖，即使能感覺Aragorn就在身邊，發抖的身子也無法安定，在那個聲音坦直的批判之下，一切都扭曲了。  
  
　　「Legolas？」遊俠著急的語氣驚動了精靈。  
  
　　「什麼？」風聲蓋住他的聲音，雪花刺痛他的雙眼，就像是它們冰冷的譴責。  
  
　　遊俠沒有回應，而是再次將精靈拉向自己，他抱住精靈的身體，放開的韁繩落在一旁，熱切地緊擁著Legolas。走到這裡，Elladan的馬已不需要控制方向，Aragorn也不催促馬匹加速，就這麼落後在雙子之後。Legolas這次沒有退卻，就允許人類從他身上得到他想要的安慰，此時人類所表現出的跡象，不再是混淆精靈的性衝動。  
  
　　「求你。」遊俠在精靈耳邊懇求著，不過他在請求什麼，精靈並不明白。  
  
　　「Aragorn？」  
  
　　又一次，遊俠沒有回應，將精靈擁得更緊，他的胸膛保護性地包覆精靈單薄的身板，被遊俠擁抱的情緒所包圍，Legolas也抱住人類的雙臂為回應，透過遊俠身穿的厚重外衣，精靈能感覺得到人類繃緊了臂肌。 _他在生氣。_  
  
　　「求你，Legolas，別推開我，」Estel低聲說，他知道Legolas能聽見他說的低語。「別理會他們的憤怒，那不是針對你。」  
  
　　「但是他們知道不是嗎？他們恨我，Aragorn，我也無法怪罪他們。」精靈轉過身，直接面對人類回答。  
  
　　遊俠突然怒吼著說，聽見他完全被兄弟們激怒，Legolas赫然震懾。「我們晚點會解決這個問題，讓他們不滿的不是你，是因為我。」  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir躇足在他們前方，就和遇上他們的那天一樣，他們微笑著，他們的家就矗立在面前的低谷之上。  
  
　　終於，Imladris。


	16. Chapter 16

　　回到家的馬兒和牠們的主人一樣興奮，儘管疲累，這些馬仍然迅速跑進Imladris的庭院，躂躂的馬蹄聲響徹靜謐的山谷，Rivendell之後已是一片夜色，太陽已落，精靈們都和他們親人回到家中或在屬於他們寧靜的地方，但是疲憊旅客的到來並沒有被忽視，Elrond沒想到他的兒子們會回來得這麼快，更沒想到Aragorn和Legolas會光臨此地。這是由沿途上的衛兵迅速傳話，告知Elrond他兒子們回歸，他由衷欣喜，在庭院裡歡迎他們，在父親的天性迎接之前，醫者的雙眼很快地打量了下他們的外表。他張開雙臂擁抱離最近的兩位精靈，Elrohir與Legolas退出擁抱，讓領主接近他的養子和長子。  
  
　　「這真是為我帶來巨大的喜悅，我的兒子們全都回來了。」Elrond愉悅地說，明確地對著Legolas微笑，因其和他的雙子們早在青年時就已成為好友，對他而言也如同他的孩子一般。「來吧，眾人都是自願而來的吧？都沒有受傷？」  
  
　　這是玩笑話，不過王子還是有些退縮。 _再也沒機會隱藏我的傷口了。_  
  
　　「Ada，Legolas受傷了。」Elrohir說道，一邊把Legolas拉到Elrond面前，他關心、帶有歉意的態度讓Legolas訝異。  
  
　　 _我一直都得指望他能謹慎點。_  
  
　　「而你這麼用力拉他並不會更好，Elrohir。」精靈領主指責說，對王子抱以嚴肅的目光。「什麼傷害降臨於你，Legolas？」  
  
　　「我沒事，Elrond大人。」 _這不盡然全都是謊言，_ Legolas責備著自己。  
  
　　木精靈感覺眼前這位智者彷彿就要看穿他似的，Elrond皺起眉頭，隨即，又恢復和藹的微笑。  
  
　　「到廚房去，兒子們，去找點吃的，Legolas與我稍後會在我的書房與你們會面，我想聽聽你們還有那些獸人最近惹了什麼麻煩，還有你們如何在山上遇見Estel和Legolas。」Elrond轉身離去前對著身後說道，而Legolas恭謙地尾隨其後，雙子和Aragorn陸續進了家門，負責馬廄勤務的精靈將疲累的馬匹牽走，庭院又恢復平靜。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　當木精靈金黃的柔髮和身影消失在走道轉角處後，Aragorn立刻抓住兄弟們的斗篷，阻礙他們往廚房前進，他再也無法克制無從發洩心中的憤怒，所以蠻橫地揪著兄弟們的斗篷，將他們拉進昏暗、空曠的大廳，怒道，「你們兩個到底有什麼問題？」雙子們彼此交換疑惑的目光，遊俠立刻闡明，「你們指責我傷害了Legolas，但你們也毫不猶豫地這樣做了。」  
  
　　Elladan從人類手中拽下斗篷的布料，反駁，「我們什麼都沒做好嗎，Estel，別將你的罪惡感堆我們頭上。」  
  
　　遊俠終於發怒，生氣地說，「所以你們覺得你們今天的行為沒有過錯？還是你們認為排斥Legolas就是幫助他康復的方法？你們的批判讓他無地自容。」Aragorn就像被關在籠裡的動物一般，在兄弟們前面來回踱步，事實上，他感到非常沮喪，怎麼也擺脫不了。雙子們只能繼續在困惑之中發傻，遊俠停止圍繞沙發的步伐，著急解釋，「他以為你們恨他，雖然我不明白這背後的原因，但即使他知道卻仍然不吭聲。」  
  
　　人類心想， _其實我想得到，他還是放不下那些商人說的惡語，為什麼他就是無法更看重與他最親密的盟友？_  
  
　　雙子兩人同時倒抽了口氣，心中的怒火迅速竄起，Elrohir幾乎是對他的人類兄弟叫囔，「事情根本就不是這樣！是你那樣告訴他的吧，Estel？」  
  
　　「當然不是！收到你們那種漠視的眼光和不友善的態度，除了這樣他還能怎麼想？他原本就不認為你們對他會有偏見，但現在當他需要朋友陪伴時，你們卻推開他，只因為你們在生我的氣。」  
  
　　Elladan深深嘆氣，提議說，「我們先吃飯吧，Ada和Legolas談完話之後還會等著我們，今晚Legolas肯定需要我們。」遊俠沒有要離開的打算，他的兄弟們是否會結束對愛人的冷暴力，這事還沒論出個頭，他不滿意，而諾多又說，「Aragorn，我們相信你已經對Legolas說明我們的顧慮，我們並沒有想冷落他的意思，我保證今晚我們一定會解決這個問題。」Elrohir點頭以示同意，而人類就這麼被平息了。  
  
　　「謝了。」他不懷疑兄弟們所說的話，只是不論問題是否會順利解決，他依舊擔心。 _要是他們敢再羞辱他一次，我一定讓他們吃我拳頭。_  
  
　　跟在雙子之後，遊俠思索著這項明顯影響木精靈的誤解。 _他平常不會這麼敏感的，他們說對了一件事，他確實已經不是他自己了。_ 走到廚房的這段路都很安靜，遊俠忍不住擔心起王子會如何回答父親的訊問。 _Legolas不會欺騙父親，但也不會想跟他說的。_ 希望他那富有洞察力卻又很執著的父親，不會問垮了木精靈，Aragorn伸伸發疼的手臂，高興著結束了折磨的冒險，回到溫暖的家裡，更高興的是Legolas還和他在一起。 _Legolas在這裡會康復的很好，待在Imladris會很安全，這裡都是他的朋友。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　很久以前，Legolas和雙子們還只是個小精靈時，王子也曾跟在Elrond身後走過這條長廊，那時他的恐懼與現在差不了多少。Elladan、Elrohir說服Legolas和他們一同溜進父親的書房，偷走了Elrond一瓶最好的紅酒，躲到花園裡品嚐。第一部分的計劃進行得非常順利，他們潛入私人書房，沒被發現，偷了瓶好酒，然後在花園裡享受這項幼稚計劃的成果，未成年不能大量飲酒，他們倒是沒把酒後的反應納入計劃考量，王子受到的影響最小，他父親的酒比這個烈得多，加上他們宴會頻繁，每次總得跟子民們喝上幾杯，或者至少是可以忍受的份量，不過雙子們已經喝得爛醉，在林中到處亂跑，還大喊著下流、不堪入耳的矮人語，沒形象的狂笑。最後Legolas抓到他們，試圖瞞住眾人，希望能不被發現地帶他們回到自己的房間，尤其是Elrond領主，但是他沒成功，Elrond早已在雙子的臥房裡等著，失望至極。  
  
　　而現在就像那時的他，Legolas跟著精靈領主來到醫療房，和年輕時一樣，王子與過度放縱的Elladan和Elrohir來到這裡，Elrond並沒有大聲訓責他們。雙子們沉浸在酒醉的歡樂，當他們走進醫療房，見到Elrond不悅的神情就立刻醒了過來，沒有任何嚴厲的語言或體罰，不像Legolas的父親常用的、總讓王子難過的懲處。Elrond的失望就已經足夠了。  
  
　　 _自上次來訪，這裡都沒有變化，_ Legolas心想。熟悉的地毯、掛毯、壁畫、裝飾，還有安靜走在他面前的精靈領主。 _我依然害怕他失望的神情。_ 就像是雙子，Legolas也從未想過Elrond會對他有所評判，有別於他自己的父親，Elrond也不是會妄下結論或貶視Legolas失敗的人，領主向來重視木精靈，他知道王子不想失去自尊。  
  
　　Elrond停下腳步，開啟一扇巨大的雕花木門，弓箭手一看便知道那裡是藥房，他隨著領主進入，越來越緊張。「請坐，Legolas。」他坐在小板凳上，欣賞色彩豐富、無數的藥瓶、藥罐和藥草包，而Elrond則是點燃了油燈，打開抽屜翻找著。「你是怎麼受傷的，孩子？」  
  
　　Legolas在說明之前先是猶豫了一會兒，「Aragorn和我在來這裡的路上遇到半獸人，傷口不大，Estel和雙子們都看過了。」Elrond坐在他身旁，寬容地等待。他知道自己無法逃避，便脫下斗篷和外衣，露出的傷口位置。  
  
　　「我應該先送你到廚房，你看起來就像好幾個星期沒吃過任何東西，Legolas。」醫者觀視木精靈纖弱的軀幹，關切地說。輕輕取下繃帶，見到了傷口又道，「不過你說的對，看起來還好，這是唯一的傷，綠葉？」  
  
　　木精靈同樣猶豫，但Elrond親和、好奇的微笑說服了他，搖頭說，「不，還有另一個。」醫者耐心地看著他，木精靈站起來，脫下那件借來的又過大的褲子，任它滑落在地，赤裸地站在Elornd細察的眼前。  
  
　　領主立即驚呼，「Legolas！這是怎麼回事？」精靈領主翻過王子的身軀，照在昏暗的光線下，仔細檢查大腿上的傷痕。「多久之前發生的？這看似原本已經癒合過了。」  
  
　　「幾星期前我從樹上摔下來，被斷裂的樹枝劃傷。」  
  
　　弓箭手的解釋，令Elrond質疑地挑著眉頭，當他觀察那個傷疤，嘴角彎起難以置信的笑容。「從樹上摔下來？Legolas……」他看到木精靈非常惶恐、難過的神情，赫然停止那句本來會是善意的嘲笑話，Elrond的笑容漸退，鄭重問道，「什麼原因造成的？你是怎麼摔的？」  
  
　　Legolas閉上雙眼，淚水在眼皮下累積，拼命壓抑想要流淚的衝動。 _我不想讓他失望，我不想失去他的尊重。_  
  
　　「綠葉，看著我。」木精靈聽話得睜開眼，低頭看向坐在板凳上的領主，苦澀的淚水隨即滑落。「我可以承受你的負擔，Legolas，告訴我發生了什麼事。」除了一直都存在的關心和父愛，他在Elrond身上找不到半點虛偽，所以他穿起綁腿褲，悄然坐回Elrond的身邊，領主伸出雙手緊緊握住木精靈的。「分享這個困擾著你的負擔。」  
  
　　深吸了口氣，王子將注意力轉向玻璃瓶和小藥瓶在油燈照射下散發的彩光，開始敘述，「我告訴過Elladan和Elrohir，不過他們還不知道整個過程，只有Aragorn知道全部，因為其中他也在場。」Elrond點頭，認真傾聽弓箭手的解釋，並皺緊了眉頭，但Legolas沒看著領主－他想起了那家店，和商人交談的時候。「我到長湖鎮替Aragorn買菸草，在郊外離開護衛之前，我向他們交待過何時會回來，還有要去哪裡，當時根本沒預料到會有危險，我找到的店家不肯為我服務，他的另外兩個同伴來到店裡，就開始騷擾我，以為我在某種程度上侮辱到他們。」  
  
　　Elrond保持沉默，木精靈停頓了一會兒，傾頭沉思。「我以為他們不會攻擊我，想說他們眼裡的慾望作為警告就已經夠了，我太弱了，反抗不了他們，讓我想不到的是他們居然把我打昏。」木精靈的眼淚已停止，而Elrond的擔憂越來越劇烈，Legolas越加沮喪，繼續說，「他們把我帶到店裡的後房，將我綁在酒桶上，全身赤裸，店主想教訓我的禮儀，應該說，那是他說的。」  
  
　　王子一聲長嘆。「每次輪到他利用我，其他人就在一旁慫恿，他們滿足了，就留我繼續綁在那裡淌血，而他們在喝酒慶祝他們的惡行。」包覆在王子手上的力量加重了，Elrond不希望打斷這個可怕的故事，不過他擔心木精靈遠望的神情，只能盡可能讓他感到自在。「他們回來之後又起了貪念，這次他們想把我徹底毀了，那個店主……」  
  
　　Legolas停住，含辱地垂下頭。 _我不能讓他知道。_  
  
　　領主溫柔扶過Legolas的下頷，讓他可以面對他，輕輕捧起他待之如親子的木精靈的臉頰。「在這裡沒有不能告訴我的事，綠葉。」Elrond向他保證。  
  
　　Legolas被智者的寬容打動，那雙深邃的綠眼裡沒有任何譴責和嫌惡，只有泛起同情的淚水。 _他說的對，沒有什麼事情不能告訴他。_ Elrond再次握起王子的手，他的目光始終沒離開過王子的雙眼。  
  
　　「店主又強暴了我一次，用空酒瓶……不過這次到中途，我的護衛就過來找我了。」Legolas深吸口氣，視線移回陳列在架上的藥瓶。「店主跟我的護衛交談時，另外兩人把我捲在厚布裡，帶著我偷偷離開，我的手腳被綁著，加上他們用刀尖威脅我，我沒辦法掙扎。他們把帶進森林裡，還說，他們已經找完樂子，不再需要我了，我什麼都不是，對他們已經沒有任何用處。」隨著回憶那段痛苦，木精靈的眼淚再度流落，但是在領主不曾改變的憐憫之下，他的勇氣不減反增。「他們想閹了我，我豁盡全力才擺脫他們，爬到樹上……」Legolas的語氣開始動搖，另一手無意間搓揉起腿上的傷疤，Elrond注意到他不當的舉動，緊握住木精靈。  
  
　　「你就是在那時被斷裂的樹枝劃傷的？」領主問道，將王子拉回到他的故事裡。  
  
　　「是，」Legolas繼續說，「但我還是爬上了樹，遠離他們，後來我的護衛追過來，他們才逃走，我躲在樹上，一直到林裡變得平靜，我不想讓人看到我這麼不堪，所以到河邊清洗，然後跟我的護衛說，我是被落單的半獸人攻擊。」  
  
　　撫揉著弓箭手的雙手，Elrond輕聲說，「但是你說Aragorn也在那裡，Legolas。」領主已無法想像這位年輕精靈如何在那段經歷中生存下來，更不用說還有另一段類似事件，他雖然這樣問，卻希望王子能告訴他事情就此結束，「還發生了其他的事？」  
  
　　Legolas點頭，仍是不如領主所希望的。  
  
　　「我一直對我父親和朋友隱瞞，我不想任何人知道我的恥辱，當Aragorn來到幽暗密林，雖然我想告訴他，但是我不希望讓這種事影響他的心情。」Legolas顫抖著，第二次碰見商人的遭遇，這段記憶在他斷續的腦海裡依然清晰。為作回應，Elrond貼近哀痛的木精靈，伸出臂膀環繞他的腰間，將Legolas靠著自己，好讓他感覺到現在、在這裡是安全的。王子向Elrond懷裡蜷縮，領主的存在令他感到安心。  
  
　　「我應該要更小心點的，我們離長湖鎮不近，但是Aragorn和我追蹤一群半獸人，才會到人類進出貨的貿易路線之一，或許是Valar殘酷的心血來潮，那個店主的同伴才我不注意的時候找上我們，他們拿Estel的性命威脅我，所以我不敢反抗，他們把我綁在樹，其中一人再次侵犯我，我好懦弱。」木精靈無聲地啜泣著，滾燙的淚水滴落浸濕了Elrond的長袍。  
  
　　 _就如我現在是個弱者。_  
  
　　Elrond平和、緩慢地的安撫王子的後背，說道，「懦弱？並不是，Legolas，你無私地挽救Estel，為了他的性命，你付出的代價是很高的。」  
  
　　「但我還是沒辦沒不讓他受到傷害。」弓箭手憤然反駁，他氣自己是多麼的可悲，赫然從領主令人安心的懷抱中退縮，他退後，卻無法離開，因為Elrond不會放開緊握著王子的手。「他們把他綁在樹上，企圖鞭打他，雖然後來他們只顧著折磨我而放過他。」  
  
　　故事最關鍵的部分還沒說，Legolas的雙手捂上美麗、佈滿淚水的臉，深嘆他希望會是個穩定的呼吸。「我記不得這件事，直到Aragorn後來告訴我，他們用有毒物質對我下了迷藥……」木精靈的話音漸低，因他想起吞了迷藥的反應。  
  
　　 _我已經厭倦了這種煎熬。_ 有好幾分鐘沒再開口，屈辱感佔據他的心緒，泛紅臉埋在了掌中。  
  
　　然而，醫者不會讓木精靈繼續陷入絕望，所以追問，「什麼迷藥？」  
  
　　弓箭手沒抬起頭，解釋的聲音捂在手裡顯得沉悶，「我不知道，他們說如果我不接受他們的處置，就會殺了Estel，我很害怕，他們的污辱讓我有快感，當時我真的很希望就這麼死去。」哀求的眼神望向Elrond，尋求寬恕和憐憫。「我完全不想被他們侵犯，但是我的反應還是一樣，好像我的身體和心靈已經脫節，只是我的身體不死，我的靈魂才得以殘喘。」  
  
　　「但是你並沒有向悲傷屈服。」領主說道，一邊拉下木精靈捂著臉的手。  
  
　　Legolas搖頭，弄亂的金髮披散在他周圍。「我沒有，也不能，Aragorn在那裡，他在看著，我還沒對他絕望。」終於木精靈看向Elrond，哀然微笑。「後來Aragorn掙脫了，殺了他們，不過這些我都不記得了，之後Aragorn照顧我……」望著自己的掌心，繼續說明，「我陷入沉睡，醒不過來，夢見第一次遭受到的攻擊，醒來之後才發現我和Estel已經在迷霧山脈通往這裡的路上，我昏迷了一個多星期，我是為了Estel回來的，所以我不會再讓我的恥辱傷害到他。後來我們遇上雙子正在追蹤的那批半獸人，之後沒多久就在林中沿著山腳的路上遇見雙子。」  
  
　　Legolas如釋負重地嘆息， _我已經說了。_ 完整的故事將近坦露無遺。  
  
　　這段看似非常漫長的時間，Elrond沒說什麼或做任何事，當王子難以忍受這樣緊張的沉默，他抬起頭，觀量領主的反應，領主明斷的雙眼瞇成一線，凝視對面的房間，在思考Legolas告訴他的悲慘遭遇時，他的神情顯露全然的怒意，搖曳的燈火投射出陰影，讓Elrond的面容顯的昏暗，微弱的光線像是鑄造了一面陰暗的鏡子，照出領主報復性的一面。王子出神地的想， _我都忘了除了他的仁慈，Elrond也是名戰士。_  
  
　　那雙帶著怒意的綠眼望向了他，領主的憤怒化為暗地裡沸騰的憎惡，Legolas明白那不是針對他的。「真希望那時我也在Aragorn所在之處，那兩位商人必然會遭遇比死亡更加悲慘的命運，你的最後一位加害者將可能面臨的命運。」  
  
　　領主的聲明之中流露出令Legolas驚訝的憎恨，他的身體在表示憤怒之時不悅地顫抖。精靈領主眨了眨眼，怒意消退了，只留下王子也曾在他身上找到的同情和憐愛，木精靈貼近他的心口，抱著這個比他自己的父親更像是父親的身影。領主將木精靈沒入令人心痛、強烈的擁抱，他斷言，「我很遺憾，如果我能，我一定會替你承受這份痛苦。」  
  
　　他的頭靠在Elrond的肩上，王子的回抱同樣劇烈，在這種感到安慰的時刻，來自創傷的疲憊和悲痛都已遠離，而他此時最害怕的是，領主會在他平緩下來後推開他，扼止增長的勇氣，Legolas在考慮是否要繼續完成他的故事。  
  
　　 _雖然事實都說了，但後果還沒，_ 木精靈心想。他很想告訴Elrond關於他的傷疤，如何讓他對他的身體感到陌生，那些腐敗的隱語是如何驅使他去懷疑他所重視的愛情。但Legolas保持緘默，不想毀了在諾多的存在之下，那不穩定的安全感。  
  
　　在Elrond抓住他的拳頭之前，他甚至沒發現自己又開始擠壓傷痕，Elrond注視木精靈的雙眼，憂心地問，「它還在痛嗎？」  
  
　　 _別告訴他，Legolas，他一定會認為你瘋了。_  
  
　　「不，它不痛。」他在逃避。  
  
　　 _它不痛，除非是我抓著它，只有在我無法放開它時才會痛。_  
  
　　「為什麼會裂開？」Elrond維持握住木精靈的手，在這種非常的影響之下，Legolas的手指不停想去挖開傷痕。  
  
　　 _別再說了，Legolas，你今天坦承的恥辱還不夠嗎？別讓你愚蠢的行為加重你的羞恥。_  
  
　　Legolas閉緊雙眼。  
  
　　「綠葉？」  
  
　　「抱歉，Elrond大人，我只是累了。」他再次逃避，盡力直視領主敏銳的目光。  
  
　　 _這不是謊言，我真的好累。_  
  
　　精靈領主仔細打量他，或許是王子看起來真的非常疲倦，Elrond還是選擇保留問題。「我們可以明天再說，來吧。」Elrond說道，撿起木精靈脫下的上衣和斗篷，「我會與雙子和Aragorn談談，而你應該去休息了，明天我希望能看你有良好的胃口吃早餐，Legolas。」他將上衣遞給木精靈，待他穿上衣服，並為他披上抖篷，Elrond替Legolas梳理肩上散亂的長髮、塞到耳後，一邊允諾，「如果你有任何需要，只管開口。」  
  
　　「謝謝你，Minyatar（最棒的父親）。」他感激地說。  
  
　　兩人都笑了，在木精靈還是個小精靈，和他的母親一同在Imladris待了三個夏季時，他就是這麼稱呼Elrond。「我會陪你走到房間。」  
  
　　握住木精靈的手臂，Elrond帶著他走出長廊，前往客房。避護所的寧靜讓Legolas沉澱下來，四周的靜謐就如他的陰鬱，儘管他的心情寬慰了許多。他的負擔已減輕，加上告訴雙子們涉及Aragorn的部分，讓他感到情緒得到控制，然而這種感覺也許是錯的。不過對Elrond坦承遭遇的細節確實有某種程度上的治癒，王子輕鬆自在了些。  
  
　　他們走近他的房間，領主放開木精靈，為他打開房門，Elrond阻擋Legolas進入，希望先得到保證，「別獨自承受一切，如果你有需要就找我，Legolas，請你答應我。」  
  
　　王子不假思索地回答，「我答應你。」  
  
　　諾多精靈笑了笑，伸手繞到弓箭手的後頸，按低他的頭，迅速在他額上一吻。「好好睡，綠葉。」Elrond轉身離開，前去與兒子們會面。Legolas走進房裡，若有所思地審視四周。  
  
　　床上放著他旅途留下為數不多的所有物，弓和箭都在上面。 _一定是馬厩的精靈拿過來的，_ 他想，頓時睡意濃厚。其他一切都如他上次來到Imladris的一樣，那些家具陳設，還有幽暗密林鮮艷的壁畫，那時人們還稱之為巨綠森，連月光流洩穿透露台之門的畫面，似乎都維持不變。  
  
　　 _一切都沒變，除了我以外。_ Legolas沒脫下靴子和斗篷，甚至連床上的東西都沒移開，就整個人倒下，立刻陷入沉睡狀態。


	17. Chapter 17

　　Aragorn緊張得快到極點，拿著在父親辦公桌上發現的一塊綠色大理石，不停在桌面上來回滾動，搞得他的雙子兄弟都快要發瘋了。 _他們在哪裡？他們不可能談這麼久。_ 大理石滾得太快，一時失手掉到地上，已經好幾次了，他撿起來，又繼續同樣的動作。希望Legolas沒事。  
  
　　「拜託，Estel，可以請你停止嗎？Ada很快就會回來了。」Elrohir還有點耐心地抱怨，好像身為永生者也只能這樣做，他的語氣單調泛味。  
  
　　倏地，領主走進書房大門，門撞到牆上發出一聲巨響，然後反推回來直到關上。領主大步直往他的桌前，他的憤怒顯而易見，雖然不清楚是針對誰。 _Valar，Legolas跟他說了什麼？_ 當然，就跟雙子一樣，他不會回應，遊俠擔心，直覺想到這是父親知道他愛上林地王子的反應。  
  
　　「Aragorn，」Elrond大吼著。遊俠立刻坐直身子，停止滾動手中的大理石，望向他只所識慈父形象的精靈，會讓領主提高嗓門的情況少之又少，那幾次Estel都會那些面對這種震撼的倒楣鬼感到遺憾，而這次他就是那個倒楣鬼。「那兩個商人怎麼死的？」  
  
　　 _感謝Valar_ ，遊俠心想，幸好Elrond發怒的原因不是他想的那樣。「一個被我斷了頭，另一個被我的劍刺穿，慢慢死去，要是我有更多時間，我絕對會讓他們求死不得。」人類說道，不知他的回答聽起來是坦直還是冷酷。  
  
　　Elrond點點頭，聽到這件消息心中稍微平息。「第三個還活著，他的頭會寄在我的劍上，雖然我確定Thranduil會更想復仇。」遊俠沒刻意反駁這個說法，他知道Thranduil絕對會責備Legolas，而非關心讓他惡化的遭遇，但他還是感激父親想要報復的念頭。「Legolas並沒有像他說的那麼好，我非常擔心。」領主坐在辦公桌前，推開那堆平常會要消耗他全部注意力的公文。  
  
　　「Ada，」Elladan說，移了一下坐位，帶著不安，「他會慢慢好起來，對吧？」  
  
　　雙子們擔心的綠由沒有被兄弟和父親忽略，他們已經失去了母親，有過同樣的悲痛，所以Elrond很快回答，「他是比我預期的好，大多數的精靈經歷這種遭遇，或許早就將靈魂交給Mandos，而他遭受兩次攻擊，依然活了下來，這就足以證明他的求生意願，不過我反倒關心讓他決定活著理由。」領主說道，給Aragorn一記尖銳的眼神。「Legolas說他從絕望中回來是為了你。」  
  
　　這句話明顯是個陳述而不是個問句，Estel卻覺得不得不回答。「他答應過不會離開我。」說話的同時，他的手也在玩弄著大理石，又一次失手，大理石就如他的思緒，支離破碎，摔成鋸齒狀、發亮的碎石散落一地。  
  
　　「所以他活著只為了你，Estel，是怎麼搞的讓你也犯了毛病？還是你的壽定生命走到終點了？你不明白這會對他造成什麼後果嗎？」領主坐在椅上面對遊俠向前傾身，但Aragorn只盯著地板上破碎的石子。「我是不瞭解為何Legolas覺得自己活得毫無價值，但是為你而活只會增加他的痛苦。」  
  
　　Elladan激動地插話，「看吧，這就是我們在森林裡想跟你說的，兄弟，不要讓Legolas繼續接受這種虛情假意，害他的復原變得更困難。」  
  
　　Elrond揚起眉頭，問道，「你說的是什麼意思，Elladan？」  
  
　　雙子們緊張地轉回椅子，帶著歉意看了遊俠一眼，而遊俠只是閉上眼睛，雙手捂著臉，他依然能在眼神之下看到那些碎片。 _親愛的Eru，這是迅速形成的迫害。_  
  
　　「也許Elladan和我該離開了，Ada，」Elrohir以此建議為幌子，準備開溜。「Aragorn可以告訴你的。」精靈領主點頭同意，雙子們立刻衝出書房。  
  
　　 _真是謝了，兄弟們。_ 年輕人類諷刺地想。 _想留我獨自在這裡面對父親的怒火是吧。_ 等到大門關上，Elrond從寬大的辦公桌後面移到旁邊，正好就在坐立難安的遊俠面前，不發一語。 _Valar幫幫我。_  
  
　　「Elladan和Elrohir以為我傷害了Legolas，因為我們……」遊俠停住，低下頭尷尬不知該如何告訴父親這種事，雖然領主很久以前就對人類解釋過關於性事，但Estel根本無法這麼直接了當地對領主說明，尤其當他還是主事者之一。「Ada，」他再次開口，「我愛Legolas。」他父親的表情並沒有他預期的那麼驚訝，Aragorn認為精靈大概沒聽懂他的意思，所以又說了一次。「我愛上Legolas，他和我在一起。」  
  
　　有好幾分鐘，Elrond只是坐著不語，面無表情盯著兒子，直到Estel在這樣的審視之下躁動不安。「我不知道你喜歡的是男性伴侶。」領主終於說道，他的語氣不含任何偏見。  
  
　　「不是男性，Ada，只有Legolas。」  
  
　　「你已經愛他多久了？」  
  
　　遊俠決定完全向父親坦承。「不知道，我只是在昨晚發生關係之前對他說過，我一直愛著他，Ada，直到我感覺我可能會失去他時才承認。」  
  
　　「但是昨晚以前，你和他一直有發生關係？」  
  
　　Aragorn低頭看著散落在打磨石地上的深綠碎石，回答，「不，只有昨晚。」  
  
　　「我能理解你兄弟們的顧慮。」Elrond的反應是Aragorn從沒見過的，精靈嘆了口氣，大略揉了一下臉龐，露出笑容，這動作不像平時沉穩的他，反讓遊俠不知怎麼回以微笑，他都沒注意到父親已站在他面前。Elrond對遊俠的談話，已然不再將他當作是年少的孩子，而是成熟的男人。「不過我替你高興，Aragorn，Legolas是位單純、真正的戰士，他有顆溫暖的心。」精靈領主站在桌旁，雙手撘在Estel的肩上，在人類面前顯得高聳，遊俠抬頭仰望，他能從父親的眼裡看見坦然的諒解。「雙子們之所以會擔心，是因為他們的母親當時也不輕易接受家人和朋友走進她的心裡，事情發生的很快，我不知道Legolas是如何克服他的恐懼，但我想是你為他的康復奠定了基礎。」Elrond替遊俠撥去臉上的亂髮，然後坐回辦公桌前，交叉著雙臂。「話說那個傷疤是怎麼了，Estel？我們在交談時，好幾次他都忍不住去動它。」  
  
　　他記得很清楚Legolas是怎麼跟他說的。「他不想睡或是夢到那些遭遇時，就會挖開它，他說那是他唯一能感覺到的。」遊俠跪了下來，將那些碎石掃成堆。「他藉此提醒自己還活著，活過了那些商人的折磨，當他感覺不到水流或朋友就會抓著它，這樣他才有感覺。」Aragorn知道他這樣做沒有太大的意義，儘管如此，還是撿起碎片，繼續說道，「有時候他會跟知覺斷開來，好像他與一切都隔閡了，然後他就會抓著傷疤，證明他還有感覺。」  
  
　　遊俠說著，Elrond蹲下身子，翻過遊俠的手，瞬間集中在手上的碎石又灑回地板上，Aragorn困惑地看著父親，直到領主開口，「我會盡力收拾殘局，Estel，我已經送Legolas睡覺了，去看看他睡得是否安穩，然後好好休息，我們日後還會再談。」  
  
　　Aragorn笑了笑，理解Elrond的話中暗喻。「我會讓他睡得很好，」他天真地答應，得到父親意味深長的眼光。「晚安。」精靈愉悅地拍了他一掌，他呼道晚安之後，立刻衝出房門。  
  
　　出了書房後，遊俠緩步而行，隨著父親的認可，他的心情也輕鬆了許多。 _我早該知道了，父親不會希望任何人出事。_ 他忍不住竊笑，加快腳步，殷切想見他的同伴，除了那個該死的Kane。  
  
　　來到木精靈的房門口，他停下來，本想敲門，但還是打消了念頭。我不想吵醒他。他決定推開大門。  
  
　　皎白的冬季月光穿透露台的門，躺在大床上的精靈沐浴在月光之下，遊俠悄悄走向Legolas，笑著精靈連靴子跟衣服都懶得脫下，就直接攤在毯子上， _他累了。_ 任何突然的動作或輕微的聲音都會吵醒愛人，Aragorn盡可能放輕動作爬上大床，躺在精靈身邊，看著精靈胸膛的起伏，直到睡意漸濃。


	18. Chapter 18

　　他翻了個身，慵懶的精靈發現在床上的不只他一個人，起初，他連自己身在何處都記不得，當他聽到幽然的瀑布聲，才想起他現在在Imladris。飛濺的水聲是整座山谷永恆的背景，陽光透過露台的門灑進房裡，落在Estel熟睡的軀體上。 _他真的很美，_ Legolas沉思著，注意到遊俠入睡前也懶得脫掉靴子或外衣， _我完全不知道他何時進來的，甚至什麼都沒聽見。_ 王子知道這個早上睡晚了，想起與Elrond同桌共用早餐的約定，木精靈勉強地坐了起來。 _如果我必須起來，Estel也沒機會晚睡。_ 一時玩心大作，瞥了眼正在酣睡的人類，揚起頑皮的微笑。  
  
　　王子緩緩靠近遊俠，靠著那副仰臥的身子，他的身體撐在人類的身上，用嘴唇輕掠過Aragorn的頸子，然後在喉結上深吻，越過抬起的下顎，才剛來到人類溫潤的唇上，遊俠突然驚醒。  
  
　　「Legolas。」人類的嗓音有些嘶啞，瞇著眼望向眼前那團金色，陽光照耀在精靈的長髮上，泛著光環。  
  
　　「除了我還會是誰？你在不對的床上醒來，然後呢？也許你還想上其他精靈的床。」王子開玩笑地說，隨即吻上人類的嘴，不給他回答的機會，睡眼惺忪的遊俠也以回吻作為回應，柔軟的舌尖探入精靈微張的唇口，同時伸出雙臂緊摟住Legolas的軀體，木精靈品嚐著愛人的味道，僅有片刻，他便退開了。  
  
　　「對我來說，這裡沒有其他精靈。」遊俠回道，語氣不太正經，不過他的眼神非常認真。Aragorn撥開落在木精靈額前的金髮，心滿意足地對他笑著，王子也愉快地回以微笑。  
  
　　精靈退後坐起，嘆了口氣。「起來吧，Estel，已經上午了，你父親還在等我吃早餐。」他伸手順了順髮辮，又說，「雖然我想先洗澡，以這種狀態去用餐，會為幽暗密林樹立壞榜樣。」  
  
　　 _倒不是因為會讓Imladris的精靈有了理由對Sliven產生不滿，_ 王子暗自說道。林谷中許多精靈對木精靈的既定印象都是不修邊幅的蠻族，他一直記得那些隱遁、保守的Imladris精靈嘲諷的觀點。  
  
　　「我們有時間洗澡的。」遊俠暗示性地回答，翻身側臥看著木精靈走下床、伸懶腰。  
  
　　Legolas笑了笑，走到床尾的衣櫃，翻找乾淨的衣服和額外的髮梳，他自己的都在旅途中弄丟了，而Estel的目光跟著他移動。「不行，要是我不出席早餐時間，你父親會擔心。」  
  
　　「Ada知道你在哪裡以及跟誰在一起，他不會擔心。」遊俠突然移動位置，微微搖晃地站起身，走向木精靈，對方已找到梳子，正在解開纏亂的頭髮。「而且，」遊俠戲弄的語氣，他跪在木精靈身後，搶走手中的髮梳，替他梳理金髮，編成傳統的戰士髮辮。「我還答應過他，一定會讓你痊癒，不惜任何代價。」  
  
　　他讓遊俠替他編髮，沉溺在被Aragorn貼心照料的感覺，應說，是在遊俠說的話擊中之前，他頓時全身僵硬。「你告訴Elrond大人我們的事？後來呢？」  
  
　　「我說了，Legolas，但是不必感到困擾，Ada給了我們祝福，他是發自內心的。」編好了髮辮，遊俠將梳子扔進行李袋，撥開貼著精靈後頸的頭髮，親吻潔白的肌膚，他鼓勵的話和親膩安撫了木精靈。「快點，我們去吃早餐，我餓扁了，要是你這個早上不吃，我就得勉強接受這塊蜂蜜蛋糕了。」Aragorn站起身，向Legolas伸出手。  
  
　　「也許早餐之後，我們就有時間洗澡。」木精靈笑道，因為Elrond看似坦然的認可而開心了許多。 _如果雙子也和他們的父親有同樣的想法就好了。_  
  
　　王子抓住那隻伸出的手，拉著他站起來，遊俠摟住木精靈的腰，Legolas就讓人類這樣抱著他，想貼近Estel的渴望壓過了Elrond的請約。遊俠埋進精靈的頸窩啃咬著，讓木精靈發出微吟，感受Aragorn溫熱、不規則的呼吸在頸間喘息，煽起想擁有人類的潛在激情。  
  
　　「我們會找時間。」遊俠說道，舔舐王子的耳廓，輕輕勾吮敏感的耳尖，一聲無奈的嘆息，遊俠將下顎靠在Legolas的肩上。「走吧，我們不能一直讓Ada等著，他和雙子大概只在你盤裡裝了一小撮食物逼你吃下去。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　在最後庇護所的餐桌上，任何談話都被肅靜主宰，直到遊俠和王子進來才熱鬧了起來，他們的晚到救了雙子一命，而他們都還沒出現。「Legolas王整、Estel，」Elrond親切地歡迎，「我很高興看到你們不像其他兒子們那麼懶散。」  
  
　　「當然不了，Ada，Elladan和Elrohir就跟蛞蝓一樣。」Aragorn就座，拿取擺放在長餐桌上的食物，就這麼正好，才說起那兩位精靈立刻就到，他們上衣未扣，加上一頭亂髮，就這樣踏進最後庇護所的公用餐廳，在這裡許多居住者大部分都會聚集在此，一同用餐。而雙子的出現，倒是削減了Aragorn早上的心情，他們答應過他會跟Legolas一談，他會盯緊他們執行這項承諾。  
  
　　「我們聽見了，親愛的弟弟，我們才不是什麼蛞蝓，別那麼快就下結論，人類。」Elrohir反駁說，一邊就座，一邊揉著睡眼，他已經在Imladris的殿堂上開過遊俠無數次的玩笑了。  
  
　　雙子常常會善意地拿他們兄弟的種族開玩笑，Aragorn對回嘴，「再快也不會比你們起床得快，精靈。」Elladan抓起他的衣領，假裝氣他冒犯了兄弟，然後大家圍繞著餐桌開心地大笑，他們早就習慣兄弟之間有時看似冷淡，實則深厚的感情。  
  
　　Estel轉身看見Legolas對他笑得燦爛，當他的兄弟們都回到坐位上，對話恢復正常。遊俠看著父親夾起一堆食堆到Legolas的盤裡，木精靈看到這一幕，人類揚起眉頭，就像正在指示木精靈吃飯的Elrond一樣，而領主望向他的小兒子，同樣為這奇怪的反應揚起眉毛，Legolas突然壓抑不住笑意，愉悅的笑聲響遍整個餐廳。  
  
　　回過頭望著美麗的木精靈，Aragorn不由得對王子起了佔有欲，雖然這時大多數投射而來的目光都是寬容的，鮮少是不友善的，而Aragorn也回以同等的對立情緒，他想保護王子不去在意那些無來由的偏見，但是現在，Legolas才正要從他的影響中逐漸康復，遊俠也為此壓下對精靈們的惡意，此刻他滿意看到雙子們也在瞪著那些無禮冒犯的精靈，只有Legolas似乎沒察覺到他們的目光，繼續與Elrond交談。Aragorn非常清楚， _他已經習慣他們的敵意。_  
  
　　他已經吃飽了好一段時間，正思索接下來的日子，突然Elladan的叫喚打斷他的沉思。  
  
　　「Estel，早餐過後，我們希望你和Legolas可以跟我們一起到射箭場。」雙子提議，期待地看著餐桌另一頭的王子，現在只剩雙子、Aragorn、王子，和確定木精靈是否吃飽的領主還在餐桌上，在等木精靈回答的同時，現場也陷入一片靜默。  
  
　　一開始，Aragorn還在擔心這項提議會被拒絕，木精靈一直低著頭，盯著面前剩沒多少食物的餐盤，在沉默變得緊張之前，Legolas對Elladan閃過一抹解除戒備的微笑，回答說，「當然好了，不過你們不介意的話，我想下午再見，我需要好好洗個澡。」  
  
　　遊俠心照不宣地笑了笑，而雙子只是沒意見地點點頭。 _他們會跟他談談的。_ 王子為自己找了藉口，他像是吃了幾天份的早餐，請求離席，Elrond勉強答應，不久之後Aragorn也離開。 _我也需要好好洗個澡了。_  
  
　　替自己找到藉口開溜之後，Aragorn迅速走到藥房，翻遍許多麻袋和藥罐，尋找一般用來舒緩皮膚發炎的潤滑油，他知道他的意圖是完美的，如果Legolas還沒準備好進一步發生關係的程度，遊俠會就此收手，不會有任何不滿，但還是得做好準備。將小瓶子丟進口袋，Estel回到木精靈的房間，他暫時躇足在外面聽著，門內傳來王子輕柔的歌聲，吸引他的注意，一推開門，木精靈的歌聲打動了遊俠，其音色如同將苦辣參半的酒一飲而盡。Aragorn脫下靴子，跨進浴室，Legolas繼續哼著即興的曲子，以微笑問候。  
  
　　木精靈坐在裝滿溫水的浴池裡，濕漉、金黃的長髮柔軟地貼在耳後，他靠在浴池的大理石面上，輕輕搓揉著身體，洗去旅程和這段時間的疲倦，遊俠扯著上衣脫下，聞著瀰漫在空氣中的薰衣草清潔香，準備與同伴共度沐浴時光，他脫下褲子，丟到浴室地板上的衣堆裡，這時木精靈的歌聲停止了。  
  
　　精靈的目光貪婪地在遊俠身上徘徊，在Estel進入浴池之前，他對他伸出手，一當人類踏進浴池，就足夠接近Legolas，Aragorn非常樂意地被木精靈拉入他的身邊，讓他的背靠在王子的胸前，坐在王子的兩腿之間。  
  
　　「你來晚了，人類，我早就已經洗好了。」木精靈開始撫摸Estel的胸口，和浸在水中的腹部，用他纖長白皙的手指細讀人類的軀體。  
  
　　遊俠放鬆全身躺在同伴矯健的胸膛上，看著精靈的手指在水面下愛撫著，冬季太陽散發的陽光從浴室窗口照入，在水面上形成一層微光，擋住他的視線，遊俠嘆了口氣，說道，「這麼說，我錯過所有的樂趣了。」Legolas笑了，移回遊俠胸口上的手，平靜的水面激起水波。「也許你可以陪著我洗。」遊俠提議。  
  
　　王子懶得出聲回應，他用在其身上探弄的手指來回答，撈起芳香的溫水，怡然拭過人類身體緊繃的肌膚。他希望與精靈如此親密很久了，這種體驗如夢幻一般，遊俠想， _如果Legolas沒遭遇那些事，這段康復期就不會發生，我們之間的愛或許也不會被承認。_ 這些想法干擾到Aragorn享受精靈的撫摸，他拋開這些無謂的憂慮，專注於Legolas的服侍，直到一陣敲門聲打斷這樣的靜謐，令木精靈發出不情願的悶哼。  
  
　　「等我一下。」Legolas離開遊俠的身後，迅速起身撿回外袍，精靈從浴池走到衣櫃之間的距離很短，遊俠忍不住帶著慾念注視著，水順著精靈的身體流下的景象。  
  
　　王子披上外袍，赤腳踮步走到臥房門前，而遊俠移到浴池的另一側，避免讓來者透過浴室門口發現他的存在。 _現在還沒必要引發任何謠言，_ 遊俠暗自耶揄，等待王子確認是誰擾亂他們。  
  
　　「Legolas王子，很抱歉在你沐浴時打擾你，但Lord Elrond吩咐我為你送來這個。」浴室之外，羊皮紙拆開的聲音傳進遊俠的耳中，以及王子的感謝之語，再來就是房門關上的輕微撞擊聲。  
  
　　Aragorn沒入水中，把頭浸濕，粗略地擦洗頭髮和臉，然後浮出水面呼吸，然而Legolas卻沒再出現。 _不知道父親給了他什麼。_  
  
　　他大聲呼喊，「Legolas？」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　過了好久，木精靈才心不在焉地回應，「再等我一下，Aragorn。」Legolas坐在床上反覆讀著這封書信，想確認他到底是不是看錯了，Elrond轉達給他的是他父親的信，由精靈王派王子的衛兵送來，而信裡的消息是個惡耗。  
  
　　 _他知道了。_  
  
　　遊俠赤裸、濕漉地出現在浴室門口，但木精靈沒有發現，直到遊俠開口，他的視線都未曾離開過那信上一行行的精靈文字，他知道那是他父親的筆跡。「信裡說了什麼？」  
  
　　Legolas抬起頭，對他全身光裸的情人笑著，卻不帶任何欣賞之意，他垂下目光回到那封充滿譴責的信，視線有些昏花，因他父親的知情，而湧起恐懼。「他知道了。」木精靈簡單說明。  
  
　　「是誰，Legolas？」Aragorn到他旁邊坐在床單上，也不顧自己渾身還是濕的，木精靈只是把信遞給他，遊俠讀著。而木精靈起身拿起髮梳，有體無魂似地梳理那頭濕淋淋的頭髮。  
  
　　 _我早該明白，沒有什麼能躲過父親的注意，那兩個已死的長湖鎮商人不可能永遠都忽略，不是被邊境巡羅的衛兵發現，也不是因為在他們的遺體當中找到我的武器。_ 由於精靈王知道Legolas和Aragorn在一起，而現場並沒發現他的屍體，所以精靈王準確地假設，王子還活著，而且人在Imladris。死去的商人必然是在Aragorn和Legolas離開森林之後沒多久發現的，而且他們找到更好的馬，還有那種情況絕不是Legolas在無意識的狀態下能應對的。衛兵的動作比王子和遊俠還快，他們幾乎是緊跟在他們後頭到達Imladris。  
  
　　這封信是個警告，裡頭盡是露骨的假意關心，為的是讓王子立刻回去幽暗密林，當中還提到Thranduil已知道Legolas被商人虐待的事，這才是Legolas最擔心的。 _都是我的錯，我是個弱者，阻止不了他們，我破壞了與長湖鎮的外交關係，是我讓幽暗密林蒙羞，我早該死了，或者讓Aragorn死來保全我自己。_ 木精靈心想，他知道這才是他父親真正的想法。  
  
　　Aragorn起身，將信放在床頭櫃上，走到王子身旁。「現在還不是時候，Ada會說服你父親，你現在還不能離開，你才剛來到這裡。」  
  
　　「Estel……」  
  
　　「不，Legolas，別為他找藉口，」遊俠打斷它，揮著手，不容置喙，立刻回絕木精靈為他父親還未說出的辯解。「我知道在等你回去的是什麼，別回幽暗密林，我求你，你父親瘋了。」  
  
　　他被這話激怒了，木精靈從人類身邊走開，手也不自覺地握上疤痕，不過在遊俠注意到之前，他就阻止了自己。「他不只是我父親，他是我的王，我有義務必須服從他的命令。」但是，看到遊俠沮喪失措的樣子，王子又說，「不過我會多留幾天。」  
  
　　雖然還是不怎麼開心，但Estel還是點頭，坐回床上。 _他一定會想盡辦法說服我，不然就是要Elrond大人把我綁在醫療室的床上，我只是在給他時間思考怎麼把我留在這裡。_  
  
　　「別對我生氣，Estel。」Legolas讓披在肩上的外袍落到地板上，溫柔地將遊俠按在床上，自己躺在情人的身邊，在遊俠耳邊低聲說著，同時深切撫摸人類潮濕的胸膛。「我不會再想他，或其他的任何事，現在我只想著你。」  
  
　　人類的眼裡閃爍著渴求和慾望，被精靈緊抱著的他也很樂意地順從了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　關於Thranduil的那封信，Aragorn是不會讓精靈這麼容易就脫身離去，他父親所知的那些事，對王子而言仍然記憶猶新，所以遊俠保持冷靜。 _他不需要除了自己以外的顧慮。_  
  
　　Legolas舔摩著人類的肉體而勾起興趣，遊俠感覺他的抑制力逐漸遠離，回應著精靈的挑弄，當精靈的舌尖落在人類的耳垂，伸手滑過Estel仍然潮濕的胸口，沿著精實的軀幹游移。Aragorn再也躺不住，翻過身面對木精靈，Legolas面容已被慾望染得通紅，遊俠壓上這副輕薄的身子時，就證實了這點。精靈堅硬的下身摩擦人類漸硬的覺醒，Aragorn迫切想品嚐木精靈，覆上溫潤的嘴唇，撬開木精靈的齒間，讓舌頭探入口中，精靈將雙腿勾在遊俠的臀間作為回應，慢慢挑摩著兩人的勃起。  
  
　　直到他們覺得快要窒息才退開，他們的嘴都只在對方的唇邊，木精靈遲疑地問，「你想要我嗎？」  
  
　　遊俠看不出王子是否希望發生進一步的關係，在精靈眼中閃爍的慾念，遮蓋了他不確定的語氣。「我會擁有你，Legolas，但是我們不會做你不想做的事。」他望著木精靈，因不明白Legolas所渴望的而感到不安。  
  
　　「我想要感覺你，Aragorn。」王子的手穿入人類濕淋淋的髮間，按著他的頭頂，將黑色捲髮撥離Aragorn的臉旁。「我想感覺你在我體內，我只想要感覺你。」  
  
　　他的話幾乎將遊俠推到理智邊緣，精靈話語中的狂熱，極度的渴望正在支配著他。反身的一聲悶哼，他的雙唇再次吻上精靈的，沒有言語可以形容他的慾望，但他與精靈激烈的吻就能夠說明，而Aragorn也感覺他的性慾正在增長。  
  
　　Legolas的手伸到兩人身下，纖細的指腹抓住遊俠硬挺的陰莖，靈敏地套弄。突然間Aragorn的快心迅速湧起，在放開情人的嘴的同時，也將他的手輕輕拉開，然後跪坐在Legolas身邊，他希望從容地進行，因為他明白精靈的慾望會被激起，同時他的恐懼也可能會被喚醒。  
  
　　 _慢一點，Aragorn。_ 他勸戒自己，沿著木精靈的下顎和頸子親吻。 _別催他。_  
  
　　Estel跨坐在木精靈的大腿上，身體懸停在他的上方，同時跪俯著以取悅Legolas敏感的身子，他含住精靈栗色的乳尖，指尖也搓揉輕扯另一邊變硬的肉芽。王子輕聲呻吟，遊俠的手滑下精靈依然潮濕的軀體，順著光滑的肌膚遊走，直到他的手指碰到精靈脹硬的陰莖，Legolas挺起臀部，渴望他的性喚起在人類游移的手中產生快感，但是Aragorn避開那塊地帶，反而撫揉腹部，讓精靈的需求孤伶流連。遊俠的舌尖挑弄愛人的乳頭，貼覆著嫩芽，牙齒有意無意地啃咬著。  
  
　　「Estel，求你，親愛的，我需要你。」  
  
　　人類抬起頭望向木精靈，躺在他面前的美麗精靈令他讚嘆，王子潮濕的金髮披散在床單上，和他寶藍的眼眸裡閃爍著無法掩飾的淫慾。遊俠用指尖梳理精靈兩腿之間稀少、暗金色的陰毛，在這副雪白的身體上，除了他的眉毛、睫毛和柔亮的長髮，就只剩那裡是其他的毛髮了。當Aragorn向下探，同時看著Legolas的面容，欣賞他泛紅的臉龐，拂過精靈的分身根部。王子腫脹的陰莖在輕微接觸下抽動，令遊俠惡趣地笑了。  
  
　　Legolas調皮地往人類的頭上拍一掌，但是因為遊俠即時移開了位置而落空，他的唇間再次壓上木精靈被忽略的乳尖。「別折磨我，人類，否則我保證一定會揍扁你。」  
  
　　吐了一口鼻氣，遊俠微張著嘴，一邊含弄那顆緊硬的肉芽，一邊回答，「你確定？」  
  
　　他沒給王子答辯的時間，他的手指再次探向精靈的分身，用掌心包覆著輕微壓握堅硬的肉柱，Legolas本能地再次挺起下臀，不過這次遊俠鬆開他的掌握，讓精靈自己推頂下身，摩擦他鬆握的拳頭。他繼續吸吮乳頭，輕咬著芽峰，直到精靈在承受人類的嘴與手掌摩擦的雙重刺激下呻吟。然而Estel渴望品嚐木精靈更多，不僅只是愛撫他，也想讓木精靈放鬆下來，於是他離開精靈胸上的栗色肉芽，沿著光滑的軀體向下舔舐，他的唇舌在曲線分明的軀幹上，每次舔按，都會引起木精靈的輕吟，而木精靈不曾停止擺動臀部，享受人類手掌握住的快感。當精靈的動作越來越急迫，遊俠最終吻至Legolas肉柱周圍的毛髮，Aragorn把手移開，快感突然消失，讓王子發出不滿的低唔。  
  
　　「還沒，再等等。」  
  
　　再一次，精靈又沒有答復的機會，遊俠以他的嘴取代他的手，將Legolas的陰莖冠部含在唇間吸吮著，愛撫雙手可以觸及的皮膚，揉按在因性慾而繃緊的肌肉，同時注意不觸碰到Legolas大腿上的傷疤和肚子上的傷口。他盡可能將木精靈的分身沒入嘴裡，舌頭的挑弄也越加狂亂，擺動著頭，上下吞吐。  
  
　　 _我永遠都不會厭倦他的味道。_ Estel感覺到精靈的手揪緊了他的頭髮，當他放開木精靈的分身，將注意力轉移他處，精靈仍然激情地的低吟。他抬頭看著Legolas，滿意地發現精靈也在看著他。 _我想讓他知道這就是我。_  
  
　　Aragorn完全置於精靈的兩腿之間，趴在他的腹部之上，他們躺在床側。遊俠的雙手伸到精靈臀部下方，他將Legolas的腿擱在肩上，張開弓箭手的大腿，用鼻尖在它們之間摩蹭，舔著柔嫩的皮膚，慢慢到達他的獵物。遊俠的舌尖先在精靈穴口的嫩肉一彈，讓Legolas的下臀忍不住往回縮，抑制不住的吟喊，人類立刻探了一眼精靈的表情，木精靈依然在看著他，而且他眼中的情慾不曾消退。Aragorn彎下身繼續舔弄穴口，撫摸精靈的大腿，在他的舌尖探入精靈的開口時，他的手也帶到Legolas的肉柱輕輕撫弄。舌尖遊走至縮緊的陰囊，再回到開口。  
  
　　「幹我，Estel。」王子幾乎是在哀求，拱起後背直往人類的懷裡頂。  
  
　　 _也許是時候了，_ 遊俠心想。卻不想停止這已經夠久的取悅，去拿他外衣口袋裡的小瓶子，不過他還是停下來，在精靈的開口上最後一次舔弄，然後是他硬挺的肉柱頂端。遊俠慢慢向木精靈的身體移動，再次親吻王子還有些潮濕的軀幹，沿路來到Legolas的乳頭，然後是脖子、耳廓，最後他的身體壓覆在精靈之上，吸吮耳尖，兩人的勃起互相摩擦。「在這裡等一下。」  
  
　　他本要爬起來，但是Legolas抓住Estel的雙臂，將他往懷裡拉。他問道，聲音因慾念而沙啞，「你要去哪裡？」  
  
　　遊俠道歉地微笑，回答，「只是在我衣服裡拿個東西，別擔心。」木精靈放開手，當人類的身體離開跨過他後，他在餘留的滿足中躁動，而Aragorn到浴室取回瓶子。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他躺在床上，呼吸越顯急促，然後開始喘息。遊俠離開不過數秒之久，但他的缺席此刻對精靈而言是種難忍的煎熬，只有遊俠才能填補的空隙。他對自己的激情感到驚訝，經過商人殘忍的折磨，和隨之而來的黑暗和羞辱，Legolas沒想過他還能接受其他人的親密對待。  
  
　　他聽見浴室裡傳來衣物的摩擦聲。 _快點，Estel。_ 他想要遊俠盡快回來，現在每一刻對Legolas來說都像永恆一樣，他心裡再次被痛苦的記憶以及困擾他的疑慮轟炸，驅使他想逃離，遮掩他的赤裸，或回到他的恥辱中。Legolas閉上眼，拼命排拒正纏擾著他的恐懼，之後他聽見人類赤腳走在舖著毛毯的石地上的輕微腳步聲，然後感覺到他爬上床的沉陷感，王子立即睜開眼。  
  
　　遊俠沒說什麼，只是凝視木精靈的臉，但他一定看出什麼端倪，他安慰Legolas說道，「我們不會做你不想做的事，你只要叫我停止，別猶豫要求我，綠葉。」  
  
　　他抓住遊俠的肩膀，將他拉到自己身上，貼覆Aragorn的嘴唇親吻著，隨著精靈新起的淫慾而加深，與愛人的接觸才是他需要的一切。  
  
　　Legolas退開他的唇，雙手在人類背上撫摸，答道，「我想要你，Estel。」  
  
　　Aragorn笑了，確信王子已為他心中的模糊地帶作出正確的決定，與遊俠一同對抗他的悲痛。他看著人類移動位置，與先前同樣，到木精靈張開的雙腿之間，他猜測人類從衣服拿了什麼。精靈的慾望沒有減弱，當遊俠灼熱的氣息吐在他熨燙的肉體上，他的分身猛然一陣抽抖。淫靡地看著他的愛人伸出舌尖，舔去陰莖冠部的細孔流落珍珠般的液體，王子毫不羞怯地呻吟。  
  
　　Aragorn再次微笑，要求說，「還沒，耐心點。」雖然Legolas無法想像如此激烈的快感如何更加刺激，但他願意聽從遊俠的意見。  
  
　　當它再次射出，他才感覺到人類的舌尖，但這次已探到王子的開口，以舌頭的濕滑感緩解過度緊繃的嫩肉，同時撫摩著精靈的腹部。Legolas的雙腿張得更開，挺起臀部，渴望增加在他穴口的侵略。  
  
　　「求你，Aragorn。」  
  
　　他知道這是在乞討，但他不在乎。遊俠抬起頭，他的雙眼也蒙上性慾而昏暗，他不發一語，拿起放在他們旁邊床單上的小瓶子，仍是在精靈的兩腿之間跪坐著，拔下瓶子的瓶蓋。一開始，王子還不知道人類的意圖，雖然他對男性之間的性愛並不是完全無知，但Legolas並沒有細考過這種事的程序，因此當Estel將帶著芳香的潤滑油倒在指腹上，順著其長度搓揉，王子便思索著那瓶油的用處為何，不過他很快就明白了。Aragorn把潤滑油滴在他的穴口上，用粗糙的手指挑弄絞緊的嫩肉，王子再次拱起臀部往摩挲的手指頂去，渴望著他所害怕的事－他想藉由跟遊俠做愛，抹滅那些商人墮落的痛苦回憶，利用遊俠的感情……但是他也害怕Aragorn也會有同樣的痛苦，因為他知道這是個打擊。  
  
　　「張開眼，看著我。」遊俠命令說。  
  
　　Legolas沒意識到他的眼睛是閉著的，他睜開眼，藍色眼眸立刻對上人類充滿擔憂的灰眼。第一根手指推進他的開口，他拋開了恐懼，取而代之的是沉溺在人類的手指進入的感覺。Aragorn的手指慢慢深進精靈的體內，給他時間適應侵入，雖然不痛，但Legolas非常緊張，當Aragorn的手指在他體內深處攪動，是為準備性的摩擦，而非引發愉悅的深層感覺，但這等刺激帶給王子不可估量的滿足。  
  
　　他呻吟著，扭動的臀部想反覆體驗這種感覺，遊俠抽出手指，再上一次油，插回精靈的穴內摩挲著，精靈的視線已冒起白點在眼前跳動。第二根手指加入，讓Legolas感到驚愕，然後慢慢鬆緩下來，依然沒有疼痛，只有激起強烈的需求渴望去取悅遊俠，如同遊俠在取悅他那樣。Aragorn的手指不斷深入木精靈的甬道，然後慢慢抽回，沒有完全退出過，隨著他溫柔的抽插，放鬆了精靈的緊度。  
  
　　Legolas的目光不曾從Aragorn身上移開，至少，在人類抽出手指又拿起藥瓶之前都沒有。他到了大量在掌心裡，塗抹在他的勃起上，這樣的動作刺激了木精靈意識到接下來會面臨什麼，還有他的生理反應，隨著他的需求逐漸增強，他堅硬的陰莖幾乎開始脹痛。Estel移動雙手和雙膝，他的唇口急切覆上精靈的，他問，「你確定想要？」  
  
　　他還是和他一樣猶豫，但他知道遊俠不會傷害他，所以他向遊俠保證，「我很確定。」  
  
　　Aragorn再次親吻精靈，跪坐回原位，從床單上抬起Legolas的腿，頓時兩人的注意力都集中在精靈等待而開合的穴口，他抱著他的雙腿，木精靈讓遊俠將他的腿張得更開。經過潤滑，Estel握住自己腫脹的陰莖，將頂端抵著木精靈的後穴，慢慢推入，精靈的後穴逐漸吞沒他的長度，而Legolas不由自主地驚慌，身體緊咬著侵入的硬物，唇間溢出痛苦的哀鳴悶聲，雙眼突然緊閉。  
  
　　「Legolas。」他無法看著遊俠，還是沒辦法控制自己的恐懼而慚愧。「Valar，Legolas，拜託你看著我。」只有人類哽咽的聲音能迫使精靈遵從。「抱歉，我並不想傷害你，剛開始都會不舒服。」看到遊俠關愛和安慰的神情，Legolas點點頭，深呼吸強迫自己放鬆下來。  
  
　　「別停下來，Estel。」  
  
　　遊俠照做了，他繼續推進，擔心查探木精靈急著鎮定的眼神，被硬物貫穿的不適感已減弱，人類停止深入，而精靈也平靜下來。當Aragorn發出一聲輕哼，他的慾望徹底將他淹沒，他能看到Aragorn為了顧及他而壓抑自己的需要。  
  
　　 _即使是現在，我也只能擔心他。_ 當遊俠的下身開始搗碾，直直摩擦精靈深處的敏感點，頓時Legolas的那些煩雜思緒立刻消散。「Estel，求你……」人類瞇起眼，他的表情顯得內疚，以為自己又把Legolas弄痛了，而木精靈補充說，「再做一次。」  
  
　　隨即人類笑著服從，下臀一挺，直搗木精靈的體內，立刻便聞精靈的吟叫，Legolas感覺強烈的快感竄流至全身，視線再次冒出如閃電般的白點，遊俠繼續動著，輕柔地挺進，又聞精靈另一聲歡愉的呻吟。遊俠維持從容的節奏，同時握住Legolas的分身輕輕套弄，精靈配合遊俠的動作搖擺著下身，隨著每一次溫柔的挺進而滿足自己，直到他們的速度越來越快，每次都頂進更深的地方，而他自己的分身也在Aragorn的掌心裡摩擦得更快。沒有任何痛楚和不適，他感覺留下的是無盡的奉獻和遊俠狂熱的證明。  
  
　　Legolas伸起雙腿，纏繞在Aragorn的腰間，試圖將臀部抬得更高，盡可能地迎合他的情人，對此，遊俠很快就淪陷在他們交合的節奏之中，他的下身不斷抽插，精靈能覺感人類的勃起在自己體內深處。突然，遊俠放慢動作，蓄意又強力地撞擊，握住精靈的分身的手也反射性地依照這種節奏－要讓兩人同時釋放的節奏。王子的內壁開始縮緊，包覆著人類堅硬的長度，而精靈自己的也逼近邊緣，他能看到Aragorn泛紅、沁著汗水的肌膚，在擺動之間泛著水光，遊俠的眼睛也不曾離開精靈的目光。  
  
　　「射在我體內。」 _替我抹去他們的記憶，Aragorn。_  
  
　　Estel點頭，微張著嘴喘息，繼續用力、不規律地撞進木精靈的甬道，Legolas不再闔眼，當他自己的種子噴灑而出，濁白的蜜線像是會燒灼他們似的，同時遊俠滾燙的精液全釋放在他裡面，隨著持續不斷的摩擦，最終還是擊敗了他的恐懼。


	19. Chapter 19

　　他的思緒是完全清楚的，心跳起伏，但沒有任何不適，他的眼光從未離開愛人的臉龐，當精靈雙腿垂下，他疲乏的身子立刻攤回床上，Aragorn知道這是歡愉的代價，沒有恐懼或痛苦。至於他，遊俠茫然心想，他與木精靈之間永遠不會疲乏，在他高潮時，王子所顯露完全陶醉的模樣，這個景象，遊俠很希望可以多看幾次，他小心地從木精靈體內退出，這一動引起對方一陣輕嘆。Estel壓皺了旁邊的床單，躺在王子的胸口上，在他的耳下的心跳就和他自己的一樣快，當Legolas完全沒有動靜，Estel突然驚醒，若不是因為精靈的心跳堅毅，他都還以為Legolas已經沒躺在他身邊了，對他而言，遊俠知道那不是一種自我保護的本能。  
  
　　 _我不值得這樣的奉獻。_  
  
　　王子的雙臂環繞著遊俠，強壯的肢體將他們赤裸濕冷的軀體緊抱在一起，Legolas輕聲說，「謝謝你。」雖然他不確定王子在謝他什麼，但是精靈幸福無慮的神態撫平他的疑問。  
  
　　 _在Legolas必須離開以前，我們還會有這點平靜，我絕不會毀了它。_  
  
　　「不用客氣，我美麗的綠葉。」  
  
　　木精靈沒說話，只是將臉埋進遊俠一頭潮濕捲髮的頭頂，遊俠知足地躺著，他的手悠然在木精靈薄而結實的胸膛上遊走。 _他還是太瘦了，他好起來以前，父親不會讓他離開，Thranduil必須更關心他兒子一點。_ 遊俠閉上眼，突如其來的思緒鑽進他處寧靜的意識。 _他不能離開我，他父親絕不會為他擔心，他只會把他給毀了，Legolas能忍受，但我不知道他還能忍受多少，或許父親可以跟Thranduil談談。_ 另一聲嘆息拉開遊俠的注意，抬頭望向精靈的臉，Legolas的眼睛半闔著，呼吸像是睡著時的氣息，Aragorn翻身仰躺在精靈的胸上，調整了位置，精靈現在的心跳已經平緩，似乎在他腦裡迴盪。 _他還是累了。_  
  
　　「Aragorn？」帶著睡意的聲音喚醒遊俠，他赫然睜開眼，才發覺自己開始打盹了。「快到下午了，我相信你的兄弟們已在射箭場等我們了。」Legolas靈巧的手指沿著遊俠的背脊輕輕劃過，同時將臉龐依偎在Aragorn的捲髮裡。  
  
　　 _我一定是睡著了。_ 他喉間發出低唔，還無法出聲表達任何想法。  
  
　　王子大笑，開懷的聲音讓遊俠不得不翻身仰臥，連帶將木精靈一同拉過去。「Kaimamoroko（瞌睡熊）。」Legolas笑道，他的笑聲也感染了遊俠。  
  
　　「打瞌睡的熊？我不這麼認為。」輕哼一聲，Estel又閉上眼，刻意假裝再次入睡。「再說現在也還沒到下午。」  
  
　　「是還沒到下午，kaimamoroko，如果你醒來得夠久，就會聽見我是這麼說的。」王子掙開遊俠的雙臂，在他額上吻了一下後就迅速溜下床。  
  
　　怎麼也抗拒不了看著王子裸身的機會，Estel滾到床邊，望著Legolas輕柔的身子走進浴室，噴濺的水聲隨之而來，遊俠咕噥了會兒，他終究還是不得不起床。他坐起身，聽到木精靈在洗去他們做愛後遺留在身上的痕跡時，發出一聲悶哼。遊俠嘆了口氣，爬下大床，搖搖晃晃地走進浴室。  
  
　　Legolas站在已冷卻的水裡，沖洗自己，笑得無憂無慮，Aragorn才一踏進浴池，王子就猛地向他潑水，立刻就被這一池冷水淋得渾身濕透，隨著水花濺起，薰衣草的香味再度瀰漫空氣中。  
  
　　遊俠沒好氣地說，「為什麼你總是想潑我冷水？」他用力搖頭，身上的水滴在浴室到處噴散，木精靈一邊竊笑一邊跳出浴池，從乾淨的亞麻布堆附近抓來一條浴巾。  
  
　　「快點，kaimamoroko，如果我們不盡快出現在射箭場，恐怕雙子們就要找我們了，我可不希望他們發現你淹死在我的浴池裡。」說完，王子就馬上離開浴室，留下全身濕透而且失望透頂的Estel，居然連一起好好洗個澡的時間也沒了。  
  
　　 _這隻kaimamoroko一定會復仇。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　遊俠和精靈都洗好澡，換好衣服，並領著他們的弓，一同離開房間，他們避開走過最後庇護所的大廳到射箭場，但是卻避不開王子的貼身護衛，他早已來到這裡等著。  
  
　　「Legolas王子。」一位友善、全副武裝的精靈高呼著，越過射箭場朝著王子和遊俠走來，他們來到射箭場前，都還在輕鬆、隨意的對談。他在王子也是他的朋友面前停步，對之深一鞠躬後站直身子，木精靈笑得和藹。「很高興見到你，殿下。」  
  
　　「早安，Kalin，見到你真好。」Legolas回道，握著護衛的前臂問候。  
  
　　「也很高興見到你，Estel。」護衛手按心口，典型精靈的問候禮。「我代表吾王，對於你護送王子殿下平安歸來表示感激。」  
  
　　Aragorn也握住護衛的手臂，回答，「替我向Thranduil說這是我榮幸。」  
  
　　Legolas看著這段拘泥的問候過程，他非常了解，Kalin很快就會希望與他進一步談話。 _他肯定不會高興，我已經答應Estel會在這裡多留幾天。_  
  
　　「我倒希望你能親自告訴他，他期待你隨我們一同回去。」  
  
　　「當然好，Kalin，我會……」  
  
　　Legolas打斷他的話，「Estel不會跟我們一起回幽暗密林。」無視遊俠給予他錯愕又敏銳的眼神，Legolas以懇求的口吻對護衛說，「來吧，告訴我家裡的消息，既然你在這裡等我，我想你知道我們會在射箭場跟雙子碰面，Estel可以先過去跟他們說我會晚點到。」這下Aragorn的錯愕變成沮喪，然而遊俠還是點點頭，強顏歡笑，快步走過他們，留下兩位木精靈。當遊俠已經遠到聽不見他們，Legolas問道，「他很生氣，是嗎？」  
  
　　Kalin知道Legolas說的是誰，便立刻回答，面對王子的表情也轉為同情。「陛下非常憤怒。」  
  
　　護衛既緊張又慌亂。「其實他還不只是暴怒，王子殿下，但是，」Kalin停止踱步，焦著地抓住王子的雙臂。「我在巡視時發現商人的屍體，也在那裡找到你的劍，還有繡著綠林徽章的衣服和你的東西。」嚥了口口水，護衛繼續說明，「那兩個商人衣衫不整，而且身上沾有你的血，陛下斷定你被侵犯了，這是真的嗎，Legolas？」  
  
　　他突然有想要說謊、否認整個局面的衝動，這樣他就不用去面對它，不用頂著羞恥遭受他人的質疑和困擾。Legolas繼續前行，保持緩慢的步伐，這樣在他們到射箭場之前還有時間去思考。「這是真的，但我沒事了，Kalin，Aragorn幫助過我，還有雙子和Elrond大人。」當護衛跟上他旁邊，他繼續說，「他不只是暴怒？」Kalin困惑地皺起眉頭，Legolas又問，「你說我父親不只是暴怒？」  
  
　　 _Imladris的森林與幽暗密林真的有很大的不同。_ 他觀察這項發現，漫不經心地思考為什麼會如此，同時用盡委婉的方式來向他的朋友解釋Legolas早已知道的事實－Thranduil指責他的兒子是可悲又愚蠢，他認為是Legolas允許人類性侵自己，他已不配身為王子，再來Thranduil會利用Legolas對父親的愛以及他的國土，貶責王子接受強暴的罪責。  
  
　　「我已經接了命令，必須帶你回去……無論你想還是不想，」護衛帶著歉意低聲說。「雖然他氣遊俠殺了那兩人，但他真正氣的是遊俠救了你，Legolas，當我們報告商人的死訊時，我從沒見過他這麼憤怒，他們是長湖鎮的商人，你父親擔心你們發生的事會阻斷我們與人類的貿易。」  
  
　　聽起來如此無情的邏輯，王子並不意外。 _職責放在感情之前，這不就是他常跟我說的嗎？_  
  
　　護衛越說越激動，「即使他知道是那些人侵犯你，他還是選擇外交勝於他的兒子，Thranduil瘋了，他譴責你，他認為是你想要與人類發生關係，而遊俠殺了他們是多餘的，不然就是出於嫉妒，他認為Estel搶走了你，誘拐你跟他在一起，遊俠是你的愛人，而那件事不過是受到Estel的腐敗性影響。」  
  
　　木精靈明白父親批判他和Aragorn的關係是必然會發生的事，但是利用這點作為他遭受侵襲的理由，這是他從來都料想不到的。的確，精靈王早就懷疑Estel和王子的關係，這件事本身對他而言就是個衝擊。 _他對我已無指望了，父親不能真的相信是我甘願讓自己接受這種折磨。_ 他忽略了其可怕的猜忌之下，其事實就是他真的心甘情願接受商人的處置。 _我確實為了Aragorn而這樣做了，_ 王子心想。依然沉默著，他知道雖然他父親可能會這樣認為，但事實就是如此嚴重。 _我為了Aragorn而任由他們宰割，父親會知道除了我的懦弱就別無他法，他會要我讓Aragorn死去。_  
  
　　林地王子毫無回應，他的護衛繼續說道，只是想延伸話題來填埔這個尷尬的寂靜。「Legolas，你父親已經答應商人的雇主，說你會向他賠罪。」  
  
　　 _Kane_ ，一想到這個名字，王子頓時打了個寒顫。 _我得向我的強暴犯賠罪，不對，不是我的強暴犯－是我的愛人，我父親一定會這麼想。_ 但是他的父親只知其二，不知其一。 _對於我得作出賠償的事，我不確定他知道後會不會改變主意。_ Kalin再次躇足阻礙他前進，他的手搭在王子的肩膀上，但Legolas毫無感覺。  
  
　　 _這片森林不同，因為在Imladris沒有理由害怕。_ Legolas最終心想，他愛他的家，然而幽暗密林已受到污染。  
  
　　 _就像你一樣，父親說得對，你真是可悲。_  
  
　　他的大腿在他之下失去控制，疤痕隨著憎恨和羞恥的波動而開始抽痛，本來以為已經撫平了。他重重跌入融雪之中，完全無心理會冰冷和路上粗利的碎石嵌傷了他的膝蓋，褲子的布料無法阻礙他的手指去挖開幾近癒合的傷口，用指甲透過布料撕咬著肉體，試圖撕裂他意識裡那股墮落的聲音。  
  
　　 _我不髒。_ 他無力地反駁，依稀知道Kalin跪在他身邊對他說話，卻無法反應。 _父親是錯的。_  
  
　　Kalin開始搖他，而他抓著傷口的手指產生的痛楚，已將他帶離恐懼。 _職責放在感情之前，我會回去幽暗密林，我不會再當弱者，也不會變得這麼可悲，Aragorn不能陪著我，我不會讓他和我一起承受父親的憤怒。_  
  
　　「Legolas，說說話，你怎麼了？」  
  
　　護衛注意到王子的舉動，用力將Legolas染血的手從大腿上拉開，王子站起身，突然猛地推開Kalin，差點將他推倒一旁。Legolas走到融雪的水坑把手洗淨，再用斗篷擦乾，然後緊緊繫上斗篷，以遮蓋正在流血的大腿。  
  
　　「王子殿下？」  
  
　　王子所呈現完全不連貫的情緒和舉止，只是讓他的護衛為他的情況感到極度擔心，但是當Legolas下令時，他唯有站起來，微微鞠躬順從。「我們會在明早破曉時離開，做好其他準備吧。」說完便往射箭場疾步而去，留下擔憂難安的護衛望著他的身影。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　雙子正在Aragorn預料他們會在的地方，一棵古老、扭曲的橡樹，它的枝葉高入廣闊的藍天，傲然豎立在射箭場的邊緣，在Estel還沒見過Legolas的很久以前，他的兄弟們曾告訴過還是幼童的他，這棵樹年紀很大了，甚至比他們都還老，開闊的樹枝上是Aragorn最喜歡的地方，那時Estel還太小了，在那裡他可以看著Elrohir和Elladan接受Glorfindel的訓練，其揮動的刀身，還有呼嘯而過的箭。  
  
　　「Estel！」Elladan從低矮的樹枝上跳下來，靈巧的降落在地。「我們都開始認為你和Legolas還沒準備好接受挑戰。」  
  
　　「而且我們可能是說對了，兄弟，」Elrohir說道，隨即跳落地面到他兄長旁邊，他擔心地看向Aragorn。「Legolas去哪了？」  
  
　　雖然他愛他的兄弟們，他們也常將他的問題扛起當作自己的問題去解決，但他實在不確定是否要跟他們討論目前的窘境。 _我回答不了他們的問題，不過我敢肯定他們一定比我瞭解Thranduil的性情。_ 遊俠思索著，卻忽略了兄弟們困惑的目光。  
  
　　Elladan重覆兄弟的問題，警覺地睜大了眼，「Legolas去哪了？」  
  
　　「他沒事，兄弟，只是會晚點到，他在和Kalin談話，關於他必須回去幽暗密林的事。」遊俠謹慎觀察兄弟們聽到這消息之後的反應，他希望雙子們會像他一樣擔心，這樣他們就能一起說服Legolas留下，但是另一方面，也希望雙子不該擔心，才能安撫遊俠對木精靈的離去而感到的不安。頓時Elladan和Elrohir的臉色都不太好，兩人皺起眉頭，暗罵一聲。  
  
　　「太快了，」Elrohir驚呼，「Thranduil會用他那套職責、完美的言論擊潰他，難怪今早ada在書房裡那麼生氣，Ada肯定－」  
  
　　「肯定不會讓他回去，還不是時候，Thranduil會讓他相信自己是個弱者，Legolas現在還不能回去。」Elladan說道。  
  
　　平常他的兄弟們的默契總會逗樂遊俠，他永遠不會厭倦他們的一搭一唱，而且他非常樂在其中，但是此時，它只證明了Aragorn心懸不下，他嘆了口氣。幽暗密林之王以他平時欠缺的沉著，是不會關心他兒子受到折磨，Thranduil會讓Legolas陷入愧疚與罪名的泥沼中，在正常的情況下，王子還能忍受，但是以他目前的狀況根本沒辦法。  
  
　　一陣寒冷的微風吹過，吹拂默然佇立的精靈和人類，每個人都各自沉思著。Aragorn又一聲嘆息，挑了個舒服的位置坐在橡樹上，他轉向雙子。「Thranduil要求我到幽暗密林接受他的謝意。」 _雖然我肯定說是謝意只是說好聽的。_  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir回到原本坐在橡樹上的位置，靠著樹幹，在樹上遠望，等待他們的木精靈朋友。「或許你應該讓Legolas獨自面對他父親。」他兄長來回擺動雙腿。「Thranduil是絕對不會讓你踏進他的家門，Aragorn。」Elladan坦言，雖然他一臉同情地看著他的人類兄弟。  
  
　　Elrohir探出身子觸摸橡樹上冒出的許多玉色新芽，在新春的寒冷和弱陽下，它仍舊生機盎然、閃耀著。「你的存在只會增加Thranduil的憤怒，他對綠葉已經夠生氣了。」  
  
　　「這我當然知道，但是我不能讓他獨自回去。」Aragorn看見雙子們互看彼此，他們的表情似乎決定了什麼。 _他們現在又在密謀什麼？_  
  
　　同時，兩位諾多對著遊俠露出不懷好意的笑。「也許Ada會說服Thranduil。」Elladan說，「如果不能，那麼春天會是拜訪幽暗密林的好時機，你說是吧，Elrohir？」  
  
　　他熱烈地點頭，大笑著。「的確，Elladan，有我們在，Thranduil絕不敢傷害我們的兄弟。」  
  
　　對於雙子粗略的保護點子，遊俠忍不住莞爾一笑，雖然他常和他們並背作戰、遊歷中土，而且也有許多年隨著北方遊俠們一同飄流，但他們還是察覺他的性格，與前幾年比較，確實是照顧他的一個很好的理由。他搖搖頭，與兄弟們繼續注意Legolas的出現，不過他的笑容消失，同時思考Elrohir所說的話。 _是啊，如果有雙子陪同我，Thranduil就不會這麼大膽，那Legolas呢？他們保護不了他，我也不能。_  
  
　　「Legolas和Kalin在那裡。」Elladan說道，指出那兩個金色身影，在陽光穿透遠方禿裸的樹木下。其中一位精靈回轉，即使在這麼遙遠的距離，遊俠仍然能一眼認出朝他們而來的人就是他的情人。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _最好別去感覺它，根本不痛。_ 木精靈盡力說服自己，捂在大腿傷疤上的手抽搐著，他把斗篷罩地更緊，連帽鬆掛在他單薄的肩上，他只想確保雙子和遊俠都不會注意到他染滿鮮血的綁腿褲。 _我不該那麼粗蠻對待Kalin，讓他難過，他只會更擔心，為什麼我總是讓大家麻煩？_ Legolas緩緩走過場邊道路，等待時機以面對Aragorn被他支開的沮喪，他知道Estel應該已經都告訴雙子了。 _他們不會理解的，就連Aragorn也不會。_ 傷口的刺痛在他的大腿流竄，但他的步伐沒有半點動搖。 _如果他們知道，一定會認為我瘋了。_ 木精靈心想，試圖無視從他受傷的大腿所發出的潛藏聲音。  
  
　　 _你是瘋了。_ 那股聲音明斷地告訴他。 _這就是為何你總是給周遭的人帶來麻煩的原因，你父親說的對，你既可悲又愚蠢，讓自己被玷污之後，還冀望所有人都關心你。_  
  
　　王子的手因克制衝動而顫抖，傷口的痛楚渴望被撕裂得支離破碎，Legolas只能勉強抑制從自己造成的疼痛中尋求鎮定。這本來是他用來提醒自己的一種方法，提醒他活過那些遭遇，遭受商人折磨的記憶很快就成唯到逃離一切的唯一途徑，從現在，從未來。他因為無法如預期地鎮壓住它而隱隱呻吟，透過疤痕能感覺到，他能逃離死亡，不過也付出了極大的代價，不連貫的情緒和麻木的軀體，但在他撕開傷口時，卻是苦樂參半地喘息，每一次傷害性的撫摸都會平息他混亂的情緒，安撫他殘酷肆虐的疲憊心靈，然後寂靜的恨惡會在暗裡批判他，傷痕累累的肉體會帶著惡毒的心識向他搭話。  
  
　　他望向坐在橡樹上的雙子們和遊俠，心想， _我已經厭倦被他們過度保護。_ 隨即卻聽見傷疤腐穢的聲音對他說。 _但是他們寵慣了你，因為你很懦弱，你什麼都不是。_  
  
　　他也厭倦了矛盾，試圖不去相信控制著他的傷疤所發出的惡語。Legolas盡力去回想今早是如何與Aragorn一同渡過的，短暫的瞬間，光是想起遊俠的觸摸就平息了破壞傷疤的渴望。Legolas能感覺到Estel撫慰的雙手，還有他們親密時的快感，他與情人之間發生的關係。然而這一刻實在太短暫了，在Thranduil對於他被強暴的事件還有Estel的參與，其殘酷打擊之下，Legolas的甜美回憶立刻變質、凝結。  
  
　　 _我不能告訴父親在第一次長湖鎮發生的事，我不需要更多的恥辱。_ 他的手指又落在綁腿褲染血的地方，木精靈按著裂開的傷口，疼痛如釋放電流一般洗滌他，從那陣悄然而來的痲痺得到緩解，在他皮膚底下，透過他纖薄的肉體，麻木過濾了他的意志，浸透了他的存在，到他的疲憊的身骨，他自殘而來的痛至少好過什麼都感覺不到，無論他再怎麼努力說服自己，特別是停止了傷疤的躁動，也影響了他早已散亂的思緒。 _我以為這一切已經過去了，為什麼我就是好不了？_  
  
　　兩天前Elrohir對他說的話，Legolas明白諾多是對的。 _我在逃避恐懼，我必須面對它。_ 午後溫暖的陽光並沒有喚起木精靈失去知覺的身子，他不小心踢到長在路上含苞的花朵，立刻拗氣懊悔。 _我會回幽暗密林，我會安撫父親，就算我得面對Kane。_ 不知不覺中，王子慢了下來，勉強拖著腳步走向雙子和遊俠。 _恐怕這不只是過去，還有現在、未來。_  
  
　　 _你是弱者，Legolas。_ 他的手指伸進已經破開的布料中，指甲沿著傷口中央用力刮削，但是這還不夠，他還是感到得到它在動搖他，麻木還沒消退。 _我不是弱者，我會回去幽暗密林。_ 他的說法連他自己聽起來都很虛假，他的手指不斷施壓，狠狠插進大腿裡，傷口已裂到肌肉，直到他能感覺得到，直到那股邪惡、讓他猜忌的聲音停止嘲諷他。  
  
　　「Legolas？」  
  
　　他抬起頭，赫然才意識到他已來到橡樹前，他停下腳步，Aragorn和雙子朝他奔來，其關心顯而易見。  
  
　　「沒事，Aragorn，我只是分心了。」木精靈說道，迴避遊俠的關注，露出讓大家安心的微笑，但是任誰都看得出來那個笑容很不真實。  
  
　　「Kalin傳來什麼消息？」Elladan和Elrohir站在木精靈的兩旁，焦急的像是正好抓住快要跌倒的Legolas一樣。  
  
　　 _我不想讓他們知道，如果他們知道我得面對Kane，他們一定會堅持跟我一起回去，不過他們已經知道夠多了，就算不說也會想跟著我。_  
  
　　木精靈的笑容消失，而且心不在焉地望向周圍，然後失神。他偷偷擦拭蓋在斗篷之下血淋淋的手指，也從不伸出染污的手。「Ada非常生氣，就這樣，明天黎明時我就會回去幽暗密林。」  
  
　　Elrohir和Elladan突然湧上，嚇了他一跳，他們將他擁住，手臂緊箍著他，當他們的雙頰靠在他的頭頂上，他們的黑髮溢灑在他的金髮之上。「我們很抱歉，朋友，請忘了我們的不滿，我們只是擔心你會逐漸消逝。」  
  
　　這一刻，Legolas在他們的懷抱裡感到平靜，但是雙子退開回到他旁邊，那臨來的溫暖瞬間消失，而木精靈再次麻痺。在他的斗篷之下，他感覺鮮血又開始從傷口流出。  
  
　　 _別相信他們，Legolas，你僥倖存活只有讓他們難過，他們對你的愛也只會傷害到他們自己。_  
  
　　三雙眼睛緊盯著他，然而王子找不到什麼可說的，在他們警惕的目光下，他沒辦法繼續破壞傷口，無法阻止那股邪惡的聲音漸漸潛入他的想法裡。 _要是你早就消逝了那樣最好。_  
  
　　「Legolas？我們真的很抱歉，請你不要生氣。」Elladan無奈地看向孿生兄弟和Estel，王子依然什麼也沒說。  
  
　　 _我沒生氣，我什麼都感覺不到。_  
  
　　 _因為你什麼都不是。_  
  
　　「只是因為我們的母親……」諾多停了下來，他們的母親離開中土到蒙福之地的記憶淹沒了他，而Legolas默默在心裡安慰著Elladan。「她不能忍受我們的陪伴，更別說我們的感情。」  
  
　　「Naneth甚至不讓Ada碰到她，也不照料她的傷口。」Elrohir說道，走過Legolas身後到他兄長身邊，伸手搭在他肩上給予安慰。「我們很擔心你，綠葉，請不要生我們的氣。」  
  
　　木精靈茫然，他發現雙子會重提他們的悲傷，這也是因為他造成的傷害。  
  
　　 _你應該就這麼消失。_  
  
　　Aragorn給了木精靈一個懇求的眼神，懇求他在他們被回憶困住以前，盡快結束他們的道歉，剛開始Legolas張口結舌，之後他唇間溢出他認為會是他所預期的話，他冷漠、不帶表情地對朋友們保證，「我原諒你們了，朋友，雖然也沒什麼好原諒的。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「一切都沒事了，Legolas。」Elrohir感激地微笑，隨即表情再次變得嚴肅，他想起剛才和兄弟的談話，不得不問，「綠葉，你能過一陣再回去幽暗密林嗎？」  
  
　　他看著木精靈原本面無表情的臉化為苦笑，Legolas的眼神依舊空洞。 _顯然有什麼壞事發生了，_ Aragorn心想。  
  
　　木精靈提起箭袋揹上，走向射箭場，將他的情人和雙子拋在身後，不過他還是回過頭說道，「來吧，我們該去訓練一下，在我明天離開以前，我需要鍛煉。」  
  
　　這句回話是間接拒絕Elrohir的問題，但是沒人滿意這個回答，不過三個心有不悅的朋友還是跟著他們的同伴到射箭場上，木精靈從箭袋抽出一隻箭，卸下箭袋交給他們，三人退到木精靈身後。箭身直直飛嘯，完美地擊中靶心，之前幾支箭身迅速連續射出，緊密地圍繞在第一支周圍。不發一語，弓箭手快步走到場邊，撿回他的箭。  
  
　　「Kalin的消息毫無疑問，肯定不是什麼好事。」Elladan猜想，看著金髮的王子從箭靶上慢慢拔箭，他動作謹慎，以免破壞了它們。  
  
　　Elladan的猜測呼應了遊俠的想法，木精靈的冷靜令人難以領略，只有雙子、他們的父親還有遊俠才能理解，當他的行為看似正常時，其他人可能不會注意到王子異常的態度。  
  
　　「如果Ada無法說服他留下來，那我們就更有理由跟他去幽暗密林。」Elrohir同意地說。  
  
　　一陣寒風吹過射箭場的草地，遊俠望著古老的橡樹樹枝因風吹而彎曲，綠色的枝芽猛烈搖曳「我們現在不能操之過及。」Aragorn警愓地看著他的兄弟們。「讓我先和他談談，如果我沒辦法說服他，我們再跟Ada說。」  
  
　　雙子們只有點頭，認同兄弟說的話，然後從他們藏暱在橡樹上的位置拿起弓，三人加入木精靈練箭的行列，每人都有出色的技巧，Legolas本身精通箭術，引起遠處正在訓練劍術的一些諾多精靈的注意，Aragorn停下動作，他發現雖然王子情緒是分離的，但箭術依然非常精準，一群感興趣的觀眾注視著。雖然他和王子的能力扯不上什麼關係，一股驕傲還是在他心中油然而生。 _沒有人是他的對手，我相信。_  
  
　　彷彿是要挑戰這個想法，一位Imladris的精靈走上前，遊俠看到來者是Mithfindl而感到不悅，那位精靈對木精靈抱有根深蒂固的偏見，特別是針對Legolas，早餐時間在Aragorn怒視的那群人當中，他也不掩飾地對Legolas表露惡意。  
  
　　「Legolas王子，」銀髮諾多高聲招呼，對木精靈笑著，對方聽見呼喚也暫停動作。「你確實是位了不起的弓箭手，但我敢打賭，我可以打敗你，你介意來比試一場嗎？」  
  
　　他想親眼見證Legolas讓魯莾的諾多難堪，不過Aragorn知道Mithfindl是個手段不光彩的失敗者，所以阻止。「這裡不會有比試，Mithfindl，你所做的努力毫無意義。」  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir在後方暗笑，在Imladris很少有人理會這位自以為是的諾多，尤於他是Elrond的一位參謀的兒子，敢對他表達意見的人不多，僅是對他尊重，除了雙子，他們對這位自負的諾多從單純的看不順眼，漸漸惡化成激烈的憎惡，以前對於Elrond收養Aragorn的想法，以及他默許雙子與Legolas交好，Mithfindl都不斷表達反對意見。  
  
　　Mithfindl高傲地笑了笑，轉身面向Estel，說道，「我是在跟王子殿下說話，人類。」諾多又說，「或許經過你費勁的早晨運動，他太累了，無法為自己開口。」  
  
　　Aragorn看向Legolas，此時木精靈盯著Mithfindl，他的眼神沒有半點激動。 _我們的謠言已經傳開了？_ 「又或許他不想爭辯，跟一個自傲、幼稚……」  
  
　　「Estel。」王子輕聲勸誡的背後，是遊俠樂見的一種情緒，即使是衝著他的－Legolas被激怒了。  
  
　　 _我寧可他生氣，也不願他一點情緒也沒有。_  
  
　　木精靈迅速熟捻地從箭袋裡抽出一支箭，他的目光未曾離開過Mithfindl，同時拉弓上弦，立刻放箭，所有人都看得驚嘆，箭身略彎，嵌入靶心中央，在其他箭之中。「他說的對，這裡沒有比試，現在如果你不介意，我得去拿回我的箭，然後離開。」  
  
　　於是，木精靈轉身，走過那些看得目瞪口呆的旁人到箭靶之前，把弓背上。遊俠對惱怒的Mithfindl一笑，追著他的情人而去，他趕上了他，得意看到兩三下就讓Mithfindl不甘示弱，讓他在Legolas旁邊幾乎興奮得跳腳。他聽得很清楚，兄弟們詼諧的笑聲隨著他們走過場地傳來。  
  
　　「你怎麼辦到的，Legolas？」  
  
　　王子聳聳肩，坦言，「過去一個小時，我一直在同一個地點不斷地射箭，要重複那個動作不是很難。」他紅潤的嘴唇彎起，那是遊俠自從他讓精靈單獨與護衛談話後，所見過最真實的微笑。人類輕哼一聲，幫木精靈拔出乾草上的箭，箭頭卡在包裹乾草的標靶布上，小心不去弄斷箭頭。「Estel，」王子說，一邊收回遊俠手中的箭放入箭袋裡。「Imladris的所有人都知道我們的事了？」  
  
　　這次換遊俠聳肩。「不知道，我不認為所有人都知道，除了雙子跟Ada，但是流言傳的很快，尤其是關乎愛隆之子和幽暗密林王子，而且今天上午，我們不是很安靜。」希望這不會讓他困擾。「你希望繼續保密？」  
  
　　弓箭手又一次變得面無表情－雖然如此，Aragorn知道Legolas說話是真誠的。「沒有，這樣也好，我只是希望在我父親從他人口中證實他的懷疑之前，先對他解釋清楚。」木精靈的金髮在陽光照射下如點燃了火光，而他的藍眸依舊冷冽。  
  
　　 _懷疑？Kalin到底跟Legolas說了什麼？_ 兩人從容地走過射箭場，不是回到剛才兩人離開那些精靈人群的方向，而是朝著林路回到最後庇護所。泥土在他靴子底下踩塌，乾燥的草地沙沙作響，他們在午後的太陽底下大步走過，但是遊俠完全沒注意到那些，他的思緒主宰了他的注意力。 _Thranduil認為自己知道了多少？_  
  
　　他無法再沉默下去了，遊俠伸手抓住對方的手，他得問問他與Kalin的談話，不過Legolas居然閃避他的接觸，令他訝異。「綠葉，你還好吧？」  
  
　　木精靈從遊俠身邊後退了幾步，同時風吹開他的斗篷，他立刻將它拉緊，但是在這之前，Aragorn就已經瞥見王子大腿上的布料血染了一大片。  
  
　　「Valar，Leoglas，你做了什麼？」  
  
　　 _這段時間，他一直背對著我或拉緊斗篷，就是為了隱藏這個。_ 再次地，他試著接近精靈，非常急迫想看看木精靈到底對自己造成什麼傷害，不過對方跌跌撞撞地向後躲開遊俠的碰觸，要不是Aragorn抓住他的手臂，Legolas就會跌倒。扶他站好，但是這次的接觸同樣也被他用力擺脫，他的情人從他的手中拽開手臂。  
  
　　「Legolas？」  
  
　　木精靈驚恐、慌亂地看著他，Arangorn再次躍上前，將精靈緊緊摟進懷裡，但Legolas又一次掙脫，然後躲到一邊。 _到底是怎麼了？_  
  
　　接下來木精靈臉上也看不見驚恐和慌亂了，只剩下冷漠和未知的情緒，Legolas茫然地望著他。「對不起，Estel，我得去看看我的護衛住宿還有安排離開的情況。」  
  
　　「別這樣。」遊俠哀求著，但是只要他一踏上前，王子就會後退。  
  
　　 _究竟發生了什麼事？他為什麼怕我？_ 木精靈只是微微鞠躬，這種多餘的禮數令他厭惡。  
  
　　「你答應過的，你跟我說你不會對我隱瞞，但是到現在你還在逃避。」  
  
　　Aragorn立刻就後悔剛才說的話，在恢復到忍下痛苦的淡然之前，他情人的臉上閃過一抹心痛的表情，王子迅速離開，不是回到房裡去看他的護衛或準備工作，而是前往圍繞他們的茂密森林裡。他沒有尾隨著木精靈，就如對方所希望的。  
  
　　 _他怎麼這麼快就脫離現實，恢復到恐懼。_ 遊俠帶著沉重的心情，和擔心Legolas傷口出血的情況，回到射箭場上找他的兄弟們。 _如果他們不知道怎麼辦，Ada一定會知道的。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _我到底是怎麼了？_ 他穿越森林裡茂密的灌木叢，在他混亂的思緒裡只是隱約記得被荊棘刺到的疼痛，Legola知道他讓Aragorn嚇壞了，在他逃避對方的觸碰時，人類的就和他同樣困惑。 _他對我做的並沒有錯，可是我又傷害他了。_ 木精靈沒多想就跳上最近的樹，動作如他的族群那樣優美，肢體流暢地躍越，直到他來到一片空地，是一座小山谷，有陽光照耀，嫩草和野花剛從堅硬、寒冷的土壤裡冒出。 _染污的不是Aragorn的碰觸，是我。_  
  
　　在遊俠掌下的感覺從他麻木的狀態回到Legolas身上，其實他只是害怕回到幽暗密林，害怕必須滿足他父親的要求，向Kane賠罪，還有那陣腐敗的聲音帶來的極大的折磨，那是從他受傷的靈魂所產生的，透過他傷痕累累的大腿發出。 _不要去感覺它，別在我只能感到恐懼和痛苦的時候。_ 快感稍縱即逝，他發現愛人雙手觸摸的感覺以被目前的現實取代，他已感覺不到人類給予他的撫慰。  
  
　　 _你是個弱者，你是個瘋子，你將原本會留在你身邊的Aragorn一次又一次的推開。_  
  
　　他期望遊俠會跟來，暗自希望Aragorn不會讓他獨自面對。斜靠在粗厚的樹枝上，木精靈試著在大自然的寧靜氛圍下沉澱自己，鳥鳴在他聽不進聲音的耳外，陽光打在他漠然的臉上，還有在他身後和下方的冰冷樹枝，讓木精靈不得安寧，他發現以他現在的狀態根本無法享受大自然。Legolas將雙膝縮至胸前，頭靠在其上，和雙臂緊緊環繞。  
  
　　 _連Arda都拒絕治癒你了。_  
  
　　他緊閉雙眼，試圖回想比在長湖鎮被侵犯那時更久之前的記憶，以前也常有這麼痛苦的時候，尤其在遇上Aragorn以前，但那些事從來不曾迫使他質疑自己，也不曾讓他這麼徹底地懷疑自己的價值。  
  
　　複雜的問題就在這裡。打擊他尊嚴的聲音已經停止，那陣嘲諷他、似真似假的邪惡聲音，只能由他的知覺復甦才能被壓制，然而要讓知覺恢復，他就必須撕裂聲音來源－那受虐、綻開的傷口。然而，這樣做不僅是回到他早已在承受的現實，還有返回幽暗密林後必須面對的事，他覺得自己已經被無法承受的怯懦吞沒了。遊俠的觸摸曾是承諾他只為Aragorn而活下的善意提醒，如今成為Legolas盡力扼止膽怯的另一種方式，只有回幽暗密林，面對他的恐懼，才能永遠剷除那個可憎的聲音，證明他並非懦弱、沒有價值。  
  
　　 _我甚至無法聽見森林的歌聲。_ 他很想繼續挖開傷口，恢復感覺，僅只是為了從那堆憎惡的話語裡得到片刻喘息，讓宏偉的森林交響樂充斥他的心靈。 _不要去感覺它，_ 他再次告訴自己，疲乏地退出他的思緒，以及盤踞在他大腿之中的惡質面。他變得內斂，就像他一直認為他的世界有個半影，而他自己只是陽光投射下產生的諸多陰影之一。此時他沒發現有其他人爬上了樹，到他旁邊。  
  
　　「告訴我，Legolas王子，你為什麼選擇跟一個人類上床？難道你沒有半點羞恥？」  
  
　　被旁邊另一人突如其來、嘹亮的聲音嚇到，Leoglas本能地想握住他的長刀，不過想起他的刀早在第二次遇到商人時，就丟失在幽暗密林裡。Mithfindl坐在鄰近他旁邊的樹枝上，面露嘲諷、不懷好意的微笑。Valar，他到底想做什麼？我就不能擁有片刻安寧嗎？  
  
　　不願與Elrond的參謀之子有什麼口角，木精靈巧妙迴避諾多的言論，答道。「我只想獨處，Mithfindl，抱歉。」  
  
　　Legolas擺動雙腿，從樹上跳落至森林地面，尋找另一個沉思的地方，不過對方沒這麼容易就被勸阻，他優雅地跳到地面，落在木精靈面前，當他揪住王子的斗篷領口，頓時愣住的王子根本沒有能力或意志去推開Mithfindl。  
  
　　「你想要的只有跟令人嫌惡的人類通奸吧，據說還是在Imladris的大廳裡。」他的笑容轉為冷笑，Mithfindl將疲弱的木精靈甩到潮濕的地上，站在木精靈旁邊，不停奚落，「你持弓描準目標比你選擇床伴還要好太多了，王子殿下，關於你和人類上床一事，King Thranduil怎麼說？」  
  
　　這句話給他的打擊比諾多能預料到的還深，正好與他心裡那股憎惡的本質產生共嗚，還有他當然知道他父親會怎麼批判他的選擇。Legolas不斷後退，不僅是想逃離Mithfindl可恨的嘰諷，還有對方表情露出明顯的慾望。當銀髮的Imladris精靈跨坐在Legolas動彈不得的身子上，Legolas並沒有怎麼掙扎，因為諾多的碰觸完全沒激起他的任何感覺，只是慣性反抗諾多所在的位置。  
  
　　「你會為任何人張開你的腿，還是你只喜歡跟人類做？」他向前傾身，用力摩挲他的下臀，無意中壓到木精靈腿上裂開的傷口，Mithfindl彎下身，他的臉與Legolas看似不動聲色的面容非常靠近。「你應該接受我的挑戰，我會擊敗你。」  
  
　　游離的情緒順應了這樣的對待，Legolas沒說什麼，只是承受諾多無端、不該有的憎恨，迷糊之中渴望Mithfindl重複臀部的擺動，好讓更多純粹的痛楚控制那個邪惡的傷疤。 _我只要結束失去感覺的狀態。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他的憂慮已轉為全然的驚惶，雖然他不知道到底為什麼， _Legolas現在一定沒事，_ 他只能盡量安慰自己。Aragorn衝向他父親的書房，也顧不得周遭其他精靈異樣、好奇的目光。雕飾華麗的大門通往寬敞的辦公室，那裡是最容易找到他父親的地方，這次一個聲音先叫住了他。「Estel！」  
  
　　認出聲音的主人時，他停下腳步，止步的後勁幾乎要將他推出去，在最後一刻拉了回來，他轉向聲音來源，Elrond沿著他剛剛跑過的長廊，朝他走來。「我必須跟你談談，Legolas他……」  
  
　　「Estel。」領主制止的語調打斷了遊俠的話，並揚起一邊眉頭。「讓我們進我的書房再談。」  
  
　　雖然他莫名急迫，Aragorn還是耐心等父親走過他身邊，然後跟著領主在一片沉寂之中走到書房。  
  
　　當精靈和人類都進了寬敞的書房中，Aragorn不等父親坐在桌前，也不等他先開口詢問他擔心什麼。「Ada，Thranduil已經要求Legolas立刻回去幽暗密林，他還沒康復，現在還不能走。」領主沒有回應兒子的話，只是收了一堆書和捲軸抱在手上，然後走到他私人藏書的書架前，感到惱怒的遊俠緊跟在其後。「他在躲我，好像他很害怕，雖然今天早才……」他的聲音低了下去，突然意識到接下來要跟父親說的是他和王子的性事。  
  
　　不過Elrond似乎沒發現，他依照從來沒有人能懂的順序，更換那些書藉，然後沿著長書架隨機置放看起來極有價值的巨著，又抽出其他的，交給一臉疑惑的遊俠，直到Aragorn快要抱不動。  
  
　　「請把這些放到我桌上。」  
  
　　他按照他的要求做了，他父親的要求，只是加劇他迫切需要一個保證，說明Legolas會好起來，但是他有責任按照對方的需求一步一步走。把一堆巨著小心地放在他父親辦公桌上，Aragorn就發現Elrond坐在一堆雜亂無章、醫療相關的厚皮書當中。「Ada，」Elrond繼續他的工作。「你有在聽我說話嗎？」他不滿的語氣換來Elrond不解的目光，Elrond的表情突然變得嚴肅，再次轉移話題。  
  
　　「Celebrian一直不允許我和雙子接近她，更別說她的僕人或是Lady Galadriel，沒有人能安慰她。」他的眼神分散，沉落在回憶裡，lmladris之主漫不經心地放置另一個捲軸後，才將注意力放在兒子身上，他蒼涼的眼神提醒了遊俠，他父親也有過和他相同的經歷，但程度上更加嚴重，因為Celebrian從沒痊癒過。「不要這麼判斷Legolas的狀況，Estel，別對他期望過高。」  
  
　　「不，Ada，你不明白。」遊俠搖搖頭，他不知道那時是什麼困擾著Legolas，因此他也很難對父親解釋清楚木精靈的狀況。「那個傷疤，雖然我不能理解，但是他仍然在破壞它，他還不足以好到可以回去幽暗密林，Thranduil會毀了他。」  
  
　　 _Valar，希望Legolas不會氣我把這些事都告訴Ada。_  
  
　　Elrond更換他在整理的最後一堆捲軸，一陣敲門聲引起兩人的注意，Elrond起身拍去長袍上的塵埃。  
  
　　「是Kalin。」領主說道，留下沮喪的遊俠跟在他後頭，他看著父親開門，並熱心迎接幽暗密林護衛。「進來吧，Kalin，你想與我談論什麼事？」Kalin留心看了一眼Estel，顯然不確定是否要在遊俠面前說出他的隱憂，Elrond替他捎來座位，之後便坐在桌前，將剛才Aragorn擺放的書推到一邊。  
  
　　 _我很慶幸Kalin在這裡，也許他能告訴我Thranduil說了什麼，還有為什麼Legolas又開始破壞他的傷口。_  
  
　　「領主大人，我想和你談談王子殿下的事。」對坐在辦公桌旁邊的Estel警愓地看了一眼，護衛猶豫了一下，便開始說明，「今早，我和談話時，他看起來很不好，我知道他受了太多的苦，而且他的狀況不像是他該有的樣子，但是……」Kalin不知不覺中開始擰起雙手。「我不該這麼冒犯，領主大人，但是Legolas王子不只是我的上司，他是我所重視的朋友，我不能眼睜睜看著他再受到任何傷害。」  
  
　　他又一次停止，他的耳朵因羞愧而燒紅，雖然Aragorn無法理解，直到護衛開始向Elrond坦承，他才明白。「King Thranduil指責Legolas在林裡受到侵襲，他不相信那些人類虐待了王子殿下，讓他違背自己的意志。」護衛解釋，對遊俠露出愧疚的表情，「他認為你是無故殺了商人，Legolas會被他們侵犯，都是他自己願意的，因為你只救了王子殿下，所以他由此得出結論。我接到命令時，他曾對我暗示，Legolas喜歡他們的處置。」  
  
　　闡述的時候，Kalin越來越憤怒，他所說的話，都是平常不能當面對國王說的，精靈領主和遊俠都沒阻止Kalin的激烈言辭，因為他們都想知道Thranduil發狂的程度，同時兩人也都不知道該說什麼，Kalin又沉默了一會兒，對著Estel繼續說道，「他認為是你動搖了王子殿下接受商人的對待，而且王子殿是你的情人－這點他同樣也指責你。」Kalin坐回椅子上，焦急又有些懷疑地看著遊俠。「王子殿下沒告訴我他發生什麼事，也不想讓我知道，只可惜吾王的看法都是錯的。」護衛說。  
  
　　Aragorn已經不知所措。我以為他只是否定Legolas身為一個戰士的實力和能力，但事實上卻不是這樣。「King Thranduil只會相信他的想法，但是要搞清楚，Kalin，Legolas根本不希望那些人那樣凌虐他，我會殺了他們，是因為他們對Legolas做出令人髮指的事，比起他們應得的下場，那樣算很仁慈了。」  
  
　　這麼說似乎得罪Kalin了，遊俠不曉得他說的話加重了Kalin的怒意。「是，這我明白，」他失禮地插話。「我也不可能會相信Legolas希望受到那種對待，王子殿下是個善良又慈愛的人，早在我們還是孩子的時候，我就很清楚。」  
  
　　Kalin第一次提起他的故事，Elrond說，「然後呢，Kalin？」  
  
　　嘆了口氣，護衛凝望領主身後敞開的窗戶，彷彿在找尋樹木的庇護，以取代書房的空間限制和他的憂慮。他茫然的雙眼充滿了恐懼，又一聲沉重的嘆息，然後驅離心中最毒烈的要脅。「王子殿下與Estel是對戀人，要是Thranduil知道這是真的，他會殺了Legolas。」


	20. Chapter 20

　　 _你想要的，Legolas。_ Mithfindl跨坐在他的俘虜身上沒移動過，他的臉依然貼近著王子的，對於身下王子的順從感到困惑，刺激他的恨意更加高漲。諾多的手開始在木精靈肌肉結實的胸膛上撫摸，隔著Legolas的上衣摩擦他的皮膚。 _你讓他上了你，就像你也讓Aragorn一樣，就像你也讓商人這麼做？你就是你父親所說的賤人……_  
  
　　當Mithfindl試驗性地咬著Legolas的嘴唇，惡意的聲音消失，無情的啃咬下滲出鮮血，隨著諾多精靈擺動身體，王子受傷的大腿再次受到摩擦。木精靈的喘息令諾多感到愉悅，雖然諾多精靈的粗暴對待激不起他的快感和慾望，但它確實中止了在他腦裡纏繞的惡語，也沒激起他混亂的情緒。他讓諾多精靈繼續侵虐，Mithfindl很滿意，一邊回答自己的問題。「看來你會為任何人張開你的腿，小王子，也許你對人類的這種噁心嗜好可以改變一下，你有跟精靈做過嗎？」  
  
　　Mithfindl的下臀不斷摩擦著Legolas的傷疤，讓王子發出滿足的嘆息，在他身上的精靈不禁露出邪惡的微笑。  
  
　　 _只要是為了Aragorn，我就不能容忍他繼續。_ 這不是懷惡的傷痕在對他說話，是他的良知。  
  
　　諾多精靈再次咬了他，這次他的牙齒嵌入木精靈的脖子，頓時Legolas的思緒飛散，傳來諾多精靈狠咬的痛楚，讓王子失去所有注意，除了重複這種淫靡的咬痕，什麼感覺都沒有，不論是身體上還是情緒。Mithfindl的舌尖舔吮王子身上剛留下的印記，他顯然相信木精靈很享受他的征服，同時繼續撫摸Legolas的胸口，他的觸摸越來越粗魯。  
  
　　他的箭袋壓痛了他的後背，在他之上的精靈用力將他壓在地面，他意識到痛了，而且求之不得，但是這還不夠，那個聲音再次出現。 _他說對了，你是賤人，躺在這裡，在他反感的觸摸之下扭動。_ Mithfindl扯開木精靈的上衣，Leoglas白皙的肌膚袒露在陽光下。  
  
　　扣住王子的臉，諾多精靈侵掠Legolas的嘴唇，懲罰、輕蔑意味的吻，他的舌尖撓開對方的牙關，滑進嘴裡，木精靈沒阻止他的襲擊者，只是默許Mithfindl的欺辱。  
  
　　 _你不是王子，你什麼都不是。_  
  
　　諾多精靈滿足了品嚐木精靈的渴望，他移到Legolas的胸口，含著乳尖在齒間，用力啃咬敏感的肉芽，同時另一邊也被手指捏擰著，躁動之下含混不明的呻吟引起Mithfindl的興奮。短暫的瞬間，心裡的混亂瘋狂被傾洩的疼痛平息，但是太快了，它再次與他的自我憎惡銜接。  
  
　　 _就讓他上了你吧，給誰都無所謂了，所有人都知道你是個賤人，你根本一文不值。_  
  
　　 _閉嘴，_ 木精靈暗自喝止邪惡的喧嚷。 _放開我，_ Legolas甚至沒再注意諾多的動作，他根本無法分辨，儼然進一步縮回自己的思緒裡，完全封閉，被那些商人種下的悲痛取代。 _只要擺脫它，_ 他已不抱任何希望， _只要能擺脫這些骯髒的指責就好。_ 所以，他躺在冰冷、潮濕的林地上，因為斷開的感覺，當Mithfindl沿著他的軀體向下摸索到他的萎軟，在褲子底下沒有起任何性反應，王子一點興奮的反應都沒有，這並沒讓黑髮精靈停下來，他似乎也沒注意到木精靈大腿上染血的布料。Legolas能看見諾多眼裡幾近瘋狂的淫欲，對於肉體的渴望，雖然他不想這樣，但他還是放任讓自己的束縛滿足Mithfindl的需要。  
  
　　 _你真可憐，你真是污穢不堪，你應該消失。_  
  
　　「你似乎不怎麼興奮，小王子。」諾多嘲諷說，隔著布料握住Legolas還未勃起的分身。  
  
　　無意間，Mithfindl的重量又落在對方大腿的傷口上，壓著撕裂的肉體，Legolas輕聲哭了出來，無形之中阻斷了黑暗的挑動。諾多精靈重新挪動位置，帶著有些後悔的神情，檢查引起這種木精靈的原因，甚至還起了道歉的念頭，王子麻木的狀態並沒有恢復。Mithfindl以為木精靈毫不反抗是當真渴望，不然就是Legolas還沒開口。  
  
　　當他偶然觸碰到他的傷口，王子顯露混合痛苦和快感的反應，他感到疑惑，Mithfindl嘗試性的刺激傷口，Legolas滿足地呻吟，讓他理解又不懷好意地笑了笑。  
  
　　「你喜歡這樣，Legolas？疼痛會激起你的性慾？」不等對方回答，諾多再次用手指蠻狠地抓著木精靈的傷口，王子發出咽嗚，而他則是歡愉的笑著。「是啊，確實如此。」諾多精靈笑道，他用膝蓋壓著Legolas的傷疤，同時允諾。「如果痛苦是你想要的，我可以為你效勞。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　領主和遊俠都不敢招認護衛所擔心的事實，Elrond不敢是因為這件事已經沒有他的立場，Aragorn保持沉默也是因為相同的原因。 _Valar，如果這就是Kalin告訴Legolas的事，難怪綠葉會跟他一樣難過。_  
  
　　雖然並不是非常訝異精靈王排斥他兒子選擇的對象，Estel沒想到Thranduil至今還在懷疑，而且Legolas必須面對更迫切的困境。他想起關於王子加劇的傷口還有問題想問，遊俠岔開他們的談話，打斷Kalin望著花圍的視線。「Legolas到射箭場時，他大腿上的傷在流血，你看到他在破壞它嗎？」  
  
　　「看到了，我還試圖阻止他。」他搖搖頭，百思不解，護衛解釋說「那時我們還在談話，他問起他父親的情緒，下一刻他整個人跌坐在地上，起先我還不知道他怎麼了，他用斗篷掩蓋他的動作，但是當我跪在他旁邊，我看到他的手指挖破了褲子，正在撕裂他的大腿。他好像聽不見我，完全陷入沉思，之後又好像什麼都沒發生一樣，好像他……」Kalin語氣漸弱，思索著該用什麼詞語來描述王子可怕的舉動。  
  
　　他想起Legolas在林中沐浴時曾告訴他的，Aragorn輕聲說，「麻痺，他的舉動就好像是麻痺了。」  
  
　　護衛點點頭，同時Aragorn的擔心倍增。 _他完全沒得到改善，既使他感覺得到片刻的平靜。_ 他移動位置靠在父親桌上，轉向面對領主，問道，「那麼，是因為你告訴他，精靈王的懷疑他和我是戀人，他才有這種反應？」 _拜託別說是真的，我不能再傷害他了，Eru，求你。_  
  
　　護衛的回答更具毀滅性。  
  
　　「不是。」Kalin皺起眉頭，又開始激動地擰著手。「我告訴Legolas，吾王已經向我下令，假如我們發現王子還活著，而且人在這座山谷裡的話，就算得動用武力，也要確保將他帶回去。」護衛說到這裡，臉上泛起愧疚的表情，然後又說，「之後，我又跟他說，吾王已經承諾，要對商人的死作出賠償，這是吾王的回應，而他的命令是那些人的雇主，就是那位叫Kane的店主，可以從王子殿下那得到任何他想要的賠償。」  
  
　　「Estel。」  
  
　　 _儘管如此，他還是想回幽暗密林，他到底在想什麼？_ 遊俠呆若木雞，護衛的回話令他作嘔，他沒心情振作起來去勸說坐在辦公桌之後的Elrond。 _難道他不打算告訴我這件事？他真的想回幽暗密林，滿足Thranduil瘋狂的要求，承擔他不該承擔的後果？_  
  
　　「Estel。」  
  
　　 _不過，這都無所謂了，不管他想不想走，Kalin都得帶他回去，我不會讓他獨自離開。_ Elrond對兒子的無聲回絕感到厭煩了，他起身站到遊俠面前。  
  
　　「Estel，Kane就是Legolas在長湖鎮購買菸草時遇到的第三位商人，是嗎？」  
  
　　一個晦澀的問題突然擠進恍神的人類的沉思裡。「菸草？」抬頭望向父親，遊俠發現護衛跟他一樣困惑，Kalin顯然不知道第一個事件。 _Thranduil肯定也不知道，我敢相信他如果知道了，一定會改變心意。_  
  
　　「是，菸草，Legolas告訴我，他去長湖鎮是為了替你買菸草，他就是在那裡遇到Kane？」  
  
　　 _為了替我買菸草？_ 他該感謝父親擁有Legolas第一次遇見那些齷齪商人的秘密，但是Estel不認為有這個必要。 _我不確定Legolas會讓Kalin或他父親知道那件事，但他們終究會知道，因為我不會允許這一切發生。_  
  
　　儘管菸草這部分還是讓他疑惑，他確定Kalin有必要知道王子受到的折磨，甚至Thranduil也是。「Kane就是Legolas第一次被侵犯的叫唆者。」  
  
　　「第一次被侵犯？」Kalin一躍而起，不小心踢開珍貴的木椅，與Elrond一起站在Aragorn面前，護衛著急地問，「你說什麼？森林裡發生的這次之前，王子殿下還被攻擊過？Kane，那個人類，跟這件事有關？」  
  
　　無視父親尖刻的目光，遊俠知道他是想要他閉上嘴，Estel坦言，「我到幽暗密林的幾個星期以前，Legolas在長湖裡遭受Kane和他該死的下屬卑鄙地虐待，他隱瞞了所有事，要不是我在那裡親眼看見他們重蹈覆轍，他連我都會隱瞞。命運的殘酷讓他們在森林裡遇見我們，那時他們正在穿越森林的路上，但是Kane沒跟他在一起。」  
  
　　當沉默時聽到這番告白，平時端莊的Kalin突然怒火翻騰。「這件事必須告訴吾王，他要是聽說店主也牽涉王子殿下這件事，一定會改變他的旨意。」Kalin鬆開握緊的拳頭，落於兩側，他的面容因氣憤而泛紅。「衛兵是不能允許Legolas獨自在長湖鎮徘徊，我向自己發誓，我一定會砍了他們（衛兵）的頭。」  
  
　　「是王子勸阻了他們，Kalin。」領主說，Elrond坐回辦公桌後舒適的椅上。「再說，傷害已經造成了，我們必須見到Legolas康復，但是從你們對他情況的理解看來，綠葉和他表現的一樣，一點進展也沒有，雖然我們不該有太高的期望。」他把先前要求Aragorn放到他桌上的書拉回來，此時提出要求，同時翻開書本封面。「Legolas在哪裡？我想跟他說話，另外我希望雙子也同我們在這裡。」  
  
　　 _Legolas不會想到這場即將到來的盤問。_  
  
　　「他在林裡，但實際上在哪裡我不知道。」他糾結是否要在惱怒、焦急的護衛面前，向父親說明王子對他觸碰的反應，Aragorn不安地回到桌旁，護衛站在他前方，充滿怒意和殺氣，讓他無法鬆口。  
  
　　 _他會不顧一切地查清楚，最好現在就讓他知道，這樣我們才能幫助Legolas。_  
  
　　不過，Aragorn還是避開他和Legolas的性事不談，對他的父親解釋，「我發現他在流血，想檢查清楚，但是他躲開我了，好像我的碰觸會弄痛他一樣，但是今天早上他都很正常。我已經先到射箭場見過雙子了，在我來找你的這段時間，他們應該會發現他，當他們找到Legolas就會帶他過來。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「你到底跟多少人類做過，王子殿下？」諾多精靈解開王子的綁腿，放任對方這麼做的他感覺不到羞辱，黑髮精靈的膝蓋一直沒停止碾壓他的傷口。  
  
　　 _太多了，超過我想要的。_  
  
　　那是他的思想，非是他腐壞的傷疤發出的警告，和無情的斥責。Mithfindl的手不客氣地抓著Legolas的胸膛，劃破白皙的皮膚，留下抓痕，同時另一手伸進他的褲裡握住他的分身，粗魯地套弄，刺激木精靈不情願、哀求地呻吟。「我都不知道有人對痛苦這麼滿足，是人類教會你這種消遣？」  
  
　　 _他們把你教得很好，賤人。_  
  
　　Legolas感覺不到猙獰的精靈掌下產生的任何快感，他只覺得劇烈的疼痛，超越溶酸侵蝕的痛，灼燒的傷口漸漸隔闔，因此已聽不見它卑劣的喧嚷。但光是痛還不夠，他並非完全不知道發生了什麼，Legolas很清楚，因為他的無恥背叛了Aragorn，他知道他縱容Mithfindl侵犯他、傷害他，他也知道他需要這種對待。無論他是否背叛，他都罪有應得。  
  
　　 _我配不上Estel。_  
  
　　「我總算明白你為什麼會選擇那個噁心的人類當你的情人了，婊子。」諾多揶揄地說。Mithfindl用指甲擦過木精靈的勃起，惡意刮搔敏感的頂端。「你跟他一樣卑微，而且一樣噁心。」舔著王子流血的嘴唇，諾多重申，「嗯，差不多，雖然沒人能像那個人一樣令人反感。」  
  
　　雖然沒有什麼能夠滲透他斷開的情緒，但是愛人的人品被對方踐踏，就如瀰漫無情的煙霧，籠罩在木精靈之上。 _令人反感的不是Aragorn，是我。_ 頭一次，Legolas在Mithfindl引發的這場詭譎遊戲中投降，他的思緒逐漸清晰，消失的感知突然驟增，隨之身體上的麻木也消散了，他能清楚感覺到諾多在他身上厭惡、淫穢的撕咬，感覺到憤怒憎恨，原本願意承受一切，現在開始想擺脫惡毒的話語。 _我不能這麼做，我只會再次傷害Aragorn，我是一再服從這種折磨的弱者。_  
  
　　「Mithfindl，你厭惡的人是我，不是Estel。」木精靈低聲說道，猛然反擊想推開身上的諾多，企圖匍匐退開壓制，掙脫Mithfindl的蠻野對待，儘管王子突然改變心意，對方仍然不停手。然而，這次他反抗的不是人類，而是精靈，他的攻擊者和他有同等的力量，讓他的努力失敗。Mithfindl抓住Legolas的手臂，將他壓回地面上。  
  
　　「我會打敗你，王子殿下，我知道你想要這個，你的身體出賣了你。」他的膝蓋狠狠地壓著木精靈的傷口，Legolas感受著疼痛，發出滿足的咽嗚。諾多說道，「你很想要。」  
  
　　 _我需要它，我想要它。_  
  
　　「不，夠了，Mithfindl，我不想這樣。」Legolas說謊。同樣的，他試圖推開諾多精靈，仍然徒勞無功。他破碎的決心動搖了他的力量。  
  
　　 _求你快住手。_  
  
　　Mithfindl只是冷笑、俯視他，對王子的傷口碾壓得更加粗暴。「別說假話，我會……」  
  
　　「你會放開王子，除非你更希望我向你父親解釋，我是怎麼不得不從你脖子上砍下你那無用的腦袋。」  
  
　　 _Glorfindel。_  


	21. Chapter 21

　　Mithfindl立刻放開Legolas，從地上爬起來，他睜大雙眼，害怕那陣威脅他的熟悉聲音，但是他的動作不比指揮官快速，Legolas還沒看到聞名的精靈戰士，直到Mithfindl從他身上被拎起。他雙臂懸在空中揮動，對方抓著年輕諾多的外衣後領，粗略地將他扔到地上。  
  
　　Glorfindel氣怒地衝向俯臥在地的諾多。「你移動得太慢了，還是你以為我的警告是說假的？」黑髮精靈猛然搖頭，說話開始結巴，這一連串的動作在木精靈眼中非常迅速。精靈戰士從鞘裡抽出長刀，因為在空中晃動，拋光的刀片發出致命的一閃，赫然一揮，刀鋒停在Mithfindl的喉前。「你就是這樣對待領主的客人？」  
  
　　Legolas翻滾到他旁邊，離開Imladris指揮官威嚇Mithfindl的場面，後背傳來一陣疼痛，被箭袋頂壓的不適，他知道大概會是一片挫傷，還有他被戕害的傷口發出的痛楚，都尚不如他獲救後，又一次從他的懦弱萌生的恥辱。他蹣跚地站起來，聽見諾多精靈第二次可悲又可笑地結巴，Glorfindel的刀鋒還抵在Mithfindl的咽嚨前警告著，在這麼特殊的情況下，他的解釋有些語無倫次。「他……這是他想要的，大人，我沒做什麼……我沒做什麼傷害他的事，那都是他想要的。」  
  
　　 **他沒說謊。**  
  
　　Mithfindl的撫摸早已弄鬆了Legolas的箭袋背帶，木精靈從潮濕的地面撿起它，檢查箭身。「他說的是實話，也沒做傷害我的事，Glorfindel大人。」Glorfindel沒放下他的刀，只是看向木精靈，他深不可測的目光落在王子大腿上的那片鮮紅。  
  
　　 **求你別問了。**  
  
　　彎腰撿回他的弓，王子假裝若無其事，希望能化解Glorfindel的質疑。Glorfindel對看起來異常平靜的木精靈點點頭。  
  
　　「我不會假裝理解你在搞什麼卑劣的花招，不過既然王子證實了你的說法，那麼我向你道歉，Mithfindel，回到你的工作崗位上。」Glorfindel的聲音聽起來很不悅，也沒有歉意，然後熟捻地將長刀收回腰間的刀鞘裡。Glorfindel是看不出表情的，Legolas不知道精靈戰士在猜測什麼。  
  
　　沒有人會知道，他確信，或許除了Elrond，Glorfindel是不會隨意說出謠言或不實之詞。木精靈此時最在意的是自尊心的喪失，因為剛才降臨在自己身上的事，因為他允許自己接受Mithfindl的報復遊戲。  
  
　　黑髮諾多伸手摸摸脖子，然後看自己掌上的血跡，沒人發現Glorfindel握刀時一如既往的平穩。  
  
　　「Legolas王子，Elladan與Elrohir正在找你，並且要求我協助，」Glorfindel說道，離開Mithfindl來到Legolas面前，不將Mithfindl扶起來，也完全不理會那名諾多怎麼了。「他們要你一起前往Elrond大人的書房，他正在等你過去。」  
  
　　 **Valar，我現在不想見他。** 但是他不能拒絕Elrond，所以他用袖口擦去嘴唇上的血漬，重新把斗篷罩緊。 **這次的面會一定是Aragorn挑起的。** 他悄悄看了一眼正要離去的諾多，看見諾多臉上所戴的報復、冷笑面具之下的驚恐。 **他以為我會告訴Elrond，我不會告訴任何人，同樣也不能對Glorfindel說。**  
  
　　「Legolas王子？」  
  
　　Glorfindel的質疑是確有其事，木精靈把箭袋繫在背上，並扣上他的弓，問道，「他們在哪裡，大人？」  
  
　　Glorfindel沒有回答，對著空中吹了一聲口哨，隨後從周圍林裡的不同方向，傳來兩聲類似的回應。Glorfindel深邃、冷冽的藍眼沒離開王子狼狽的面容，直到聽見微弱的踩踏聲，精靈的腳步聲傳進耳裡，兩位精靈轉向聲音來源，片刻過後，Elladan越過灌木叢，Elrohir也從相反的方向而來。  
  
　　「Legolas！我們一直到處找你。」Elladan驚呼道，微笑著與兄弟走向王子和Glorfindel。「雖然先請Glorfindel來找你，不過他……」雙子的語氣頓時變得慌張，他們看見Legolas臉上的血跡，而且感覺到他與Glorfindel之前的緊張。「怎麼了？」  
  
　　「沒事，Elladan，沒什麼好擔心的。」他祈求Glorfindel不會揪出他的謊言，就讓精靈戰士認為他對Mithfindl的欺凌有噁心的渴望，儘管賠上了他的人格。  
  
　　 **我寧願他覺得我反常，也不要覺得我懦弱，感謝Valar，雙子沒先找到我，也沒看見Mithfindl離開。**  
  
　　「沒事？你的嘴唇在流血，綠葉。」Elrohir想伸手碰觸那個小傷口。  
  
　　王子退開來，推諉地笑著。「走吧，Glorfindel大人跟我說你們的父親在等我們，傷口就讓他處理吧，我不會再發生第二次，或第三次，Aragorn也應該看看。」他不得不假裝幽默來說服雙子，他們笑了笑，愉悅的笑聲在靜謐的森林響起。  
  
　　「的確，Ada會想見你的。」Elrohir的話在王子聽來是個厄耗，他拉緊斗篷，因為剛才躺在地上而有點潮濕，緊貼在他身上。雙子對他們的導師兼朋友笑道。「謝謝你找到我們迷失的兄弟，Glorfindel。」  
  
　　他精明的藍眼望著Legolas，雖然不老的面容上看不出任何表情，不過王子知道指揮官將他在林地遭遇到的事，還有他該有的反應都壓下不談。讓木精靈寬慰的是，Glorfindel只是大略點頭，說道，「不用客氣，孩子，不過抱歉失陪了，我還得訓練那些士兵們。」微微鞠躬，寡言的精靈戰士離開了林地，他的離去緩解了木精靈示弱的憂慮，以及Mithfindl的行為將會眾所皆知。  
  
　　Elladan抓起木精靈的手臂，拉著他走向最後庇護所。「我們走吧，Legolas，不然Estel都快把地板踩塌了。」  
  
　　他沒有特別問起他被叫去會談的原因，當他們提到愛人的名字，就證實了他的想法，他躲避Aragorn關心的接觸之後，Aragorn就立刻去找他的父親商量了。三人安靜地走著，一反平常的有說有笑，大腿肌肉撕裂的感覺在Legolas體內流竄，劇痛不停蔓延，幸運的是它還壓制著那股邪惡的聲音。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他父親表面上不在意的樣子，已經消磨掉遊俠早先緊繃的神經，Elrond翻閱著書藉，Estel剛剛才真正費心去注意到，讓他有點慚愧早前對父親那麼激動，因為Elrond正在查詢Legolas的病兆，Kalin也完全安靜下來，他生氣的樣子與Legolas很像。Aragorn停止在房裡繞行踱步，其實他也不太清楚木精靈憤怒時是不是真的這麼安靜。這裡在他說明雙子正在尋找Legolas之後，三人就沒再開口了，在緊張的沉默中等待Elladan和Elrohir把Legolas帶到這裡。  
  
　　他又開始踱步，他並沒有像首生子女那樣的耐心，因為他只能難安地來回走在美麗的石瓦地板上，剛開始，他還在計算經過精心打磨的石地的漩狀線條，好讓自己分心，後來他放棄了，這個無意義的動作反而讓他心裡蒙上一層烏雲，此外他反復難解地思考愛人的事。心中的焦急加重了浮躁的步伐，他相信Legolas一定遇上什麼不好的事，而他停下來想像那些不好的事是什麼，他的不安就更加劇烈。  
  
　　Elrond和Kalin轉向門口，Estel就知道有人走近，雖然他還沒聽見他們的聲音。過了一會兒，門被推開了。  
  
　　 **雙子來了，** 他想，明知道敢不敲門就闖入領主書房的，除了他或Glorfindel就沒有其他人。  
  
　　確實，沉默的王子跟在諾多雙子身後而來，遊俠立刻就發現木精靈的瘀傷、流血的嘴唇和凌亂的衣服。 **他又做了什麼傷害自己的事？**  
  
　　他的想法是心痛消沉的，如同他愛木精靈，他的愛人想要傷害自己，讓Aragorn無法可解。如果Legolas意外見到他、Kalin和Elrond正在等著他們，那他一定沒有表現出來，他只是向Elrond行不必要的禮，然後乖乖地站在領主面前。「你想見我，大人？」  
  
　　「是的，Legolas，請坐。」  
  
　　Aragorn移開父親桌邊的板凳，坐到木精靈附近，他知道他與Kalin要是插手這件事，會換來對方不滿的反應。護衛站起身，讓出坐位給Elrohir，對方道謝後，欣然坐在Legolas身邊，而Elladan則坐在王子的另一側，Kalin站到他的身後。圍繞在Legolas四周的人，都是他平常視為家人的朋友，然而Estel卻看見木精靈的臉色越來越窘迫。  
  
　　「你打破對我的承諾，你答應過當你需要幫助時就會來找我，可是你卻把痛苦都留給自己，Legolas。」  
  
　　 **離開Ada時也是這麼直率。**  
  
　　Legolas顯得僵硬，他縮起雙肩，挺直後背。「你幫了我很多，對此我非常感激，但是這些痛苦是我一個人的，大人，如果因此冒犯了你，我很抱歉。」  
  
　　房裡所有一舉一動都很不自在。 **從一開始就是場災難。**  
  
　　Elrond依然堅定。「我們都很擔心你。」  
  
　　「我就是不想讓你們擔心。」木精靈說道，難過又真誠地看著每個人，除了站在他身後的Kalin看不見王子滿是歉意的樣子。  
  
　　精靈領主點點頭，然後直接了當的說出重點。「所以你才選擇回去幽暗密林，獨自面對你的攻擊者？」遊俠看到雙子轉向他們的父親，對這個說法感到困惑。  
  
　　Legolas更加僵硬，抓著膝蓋的指節都已經發白，雖然他表面上仍然很冷靜。「我不知道我的私事散播得這麼快，大人。」王子拘謹的態度，清楚顯示他的不悅。「回幽暗密林是因為吾王的命令，而且我也不是獨自回去，我的護衛會陪同我。」  
  
　　無法再保持沉默，遊俠脫口說道，「你明知道那不是我們的意思，你的狀況還沒好到能夠回去幽暗密林。」他同樣也在座位上坐不住，想朝Legolas衝過去，但是對方臉上閃過嚴厲的神情，制止了他，他只能默默坐回去。  
  
　　「我一定會回幽暗密林，Estel，無論你認為我的狀況是好是壞。」  
  
　　「那你的傷呢？你仍然在破壞它。」Elrond話鋒一轉，令Legolas坐立難安，在領主的檢查之下，慌張、躁動著。「你的嘴唇怎麼受傷了？」  
  
　　「沒什麼。」王子回答，用手指抹去唇上乾掉的血跡。「至於這個傷痕，我承認它讓我很心煩，不過這沒什麼好讓你們擔心的。」Legolas嘆了口氣。「我沒這麼脆弱。」其實這就是他所有想說的，卻是個淒涼的的低語，他的手用力揉著蓋在大腿上的斗篷。  
  
　　Elrond反駁，「沒有人認為你是弱者，你不讓我們幫助你？我可以說服你父親允許你留在Imladris直到痊癒。」  
  
　　「不然至少讓我們跟你一起去幽暗密林，或許Elrohir、Aragorn和我可以幫上一點忙。」  
  
　　「求你了，Legolas，」Elrohir懇求說，「你就像是我們的兄弟。」  
  
　　木精靈顯然在考慮這件事，他偏著頭，像在傾聽心裡的聲音，Aragorn只希望那是理性的聲音，但是王子站起身，在領主面前斷然拒絕他們的好意，平時明亮的藍眼，現在只有暗淡、冷若冰霜。「你的協助只是表示你的否定，因為你相信我弱，我不想再成為你的負擔了，Elrond大人，幽暗密林與它的國王感謝你的盛情招待。」  
  
　　陽光穿透領主辦公桌之後的窗口，照亮了木精靈，Aragorn頓時覺得他好陌生。 **這不是Legolas，只是個騙子。**  
  
　　「需要親人的幫助並不是懦弱的行為。」精靈領主試著說動他，Legolas急步走到門前停了下來，卻只是對領主禮貌性地示意，然後悄悄離開書房。  
  
　　 **不對，事情不應該是這樣。** 遊俠暗自決定，跳下座位追了過去。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 **你還需要證明什麼？他們相信你是弱者，難道不是嗎？你很可悲，你應該欣慰Glorfindel沒把你噁心的癖好告訴他們，免得他們把你鎖在房裡。**  
  
　　這次他拒絕破壞傷痕，因為他知道他理當受到這種指責，它的定論都是正確的。  
  
　　 **你應該消失，你只會讓周圍的人擔心而已，他們最好不在乎，不然你最好別在這裡讓他們照顧你。**  
  
　　Legolas沿著走廊疾步而行，完全無心理會周圍的環境，他原本想回到臥房，但是突然想起Estel可能會到那裡找他，因此他走向花園。  
  
　　 **你在那裡求不得安慰，甚至連森林都不會接受你，你如此污穢，Glorfindel和Mithfindl知道你是什麼，其他人多久以前就知道了？Mithfindl說的對，你很卑微，你令人厭惡。**  
  
　　木精靈不自覺地大聲說道。「我知道！」  
  
　　他在走廊上奔馳而過，兩旁的壁畫和畫作都變得抽象模糊，還有精靈、人類、矮人和其他種族的文物，他們都是Elrond誠心接納，融入他的家和他的心裡，並將其視為朋友。一陣陣勻速的疼痛開始從Legolas的後背傳來，那是被Mithfindl壓著時，身體與箭袋摩擦造成的。他想終止那股聲音，儘管他承認那些批判他的價值、血淋淋的實話。  
  
　　 **事實真的很殘忍，是吧？**  
  
　　碧綠盎然的lmladris花園就在前方，芳芬的泥土味和柔和的青綠，木精靈都完全無視，那股聲音說著──關於傷痕的事實是他難以承受的。他坐在楓樹下，背靠著樹幹，同時他想到了辦法可以擺脫那個可憎卻坦誠的聲音，哪怕只有片刻。


	22. Chapter 22

　　Estel一頭倒在沙發上，伸展手臂和雙腿，盯著他面前的露台門口，全身的肌肉跟骨頭在疲憊的身體裡發出抱怨和抗議。  
  
　　 **他到底在哪裡？**  
  
　　整個晚上，遊俠連同雙子和Kalin為了尋找Legolas，已經跑遍每條走廊和最後庇護所的所有公開廳房，還有Imladris裡能想得到的花園。突來一場驟雨，讓他暫時打道回府，他已經無力反駁兄弟們的訓斥，說他不該整夜挨餓受凍還一身濕漉。他放棄今晚的晚餐和烈火之廳的溫暖，在木精靈的房裡等待情人回來。  
  
　　只有擔心讓他無法入眠。 **Legolas不能真的認為自己是弱者或負擔** ，但是，他知道木精靈相信這些事，還有為什麼木精靈總相信這些負面想法多過於相信他。  
  
　　被邪惡的絕望所困，遊俠猜想， **如果我再不換下濕衣服，清晨就追不上Legolas了。**  
  
　　他起身，早上他們沐浴之後，王子所穿的長袍還放在床邊的椅子上，他拿起放在床上。身上濕衣服不停在滴水， **我又泡在冷水裡了** ，而木精靈就是害他再次渾身濕透的罪魁禍首，引起Estel不經意的微笑。他脫下濕衣服堆在角落裡，將長袍披在冷到發抖的身體上。  
  
　　 **香檸味** ，他想，深深聞著衣服上他的愛人熟悉的淡香，憂慮在他心裡縈繞不去， **Legolas到底在哪裡？** 瀑布的喧囂被滂沱大雨掩蓋，Aragorn傾臥在沙發上，看著暴風雨傾盆而下，加上暖冬之下，積雪還沒融化。 **希望他不是身處在這種天氣之中。**  
  
　　他一衝出父親的書房就開始尋找Legolas，不久之後遇上他的兄弟們，Elrond已經將Kalin的消息傳達給他們，他們都知道Thranduil下令要Legolas向那個叫Kane的人類賠罪，可能的話，Elladan和Elrohir擔心他們多年好友的安危，不比Aragorn擔心得少。他們一起尋找Legolas和Kalin，就連Kalin自己也在找王子，而且他們已經各別跑遍了最後庇護所的主要部分。  
  
　　他們擔心，唯恐木精靈又會破壞受傷的大腿，也煩惱他嘴唇上的傷口，最重要的是，他的朋友們和愛人都被他的自我封閉給嚇壞了，Legolas會被他用盡全力反抗的哀痛壓垮，而且大家都知道最終奪走木精靈的生命。  
  
　　沒有人找到Legolas，淅瀝的雨聲讓疲倦的遊俠緩緩闔上眼，甚至在他的夢裡，他也都跑遍了林裡和大廳，不停尋找他的愛人。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　一陣雷聲驚醒了木精靈，他都沒發現自己睡著了。  
  
　　夕陽還沒落下時，Legolas聽見Elladan在呼喚他，他立刻躲在原本休息所在的楓樹樹枝上，無聲祈求Eru別讓他的朋友找到他。王子把頭靠著樹幹，仰臥在樹枝上。他還記得最後正在想的事，是傷痕指責的聲音沒有再干擾他，讓他感覺到兩個世界的中止，一個是光明與愛的現實，另一個是黑暗與恨，兩者他已然都不在乎，兩者留給他的只有悲哀。他的思緒靜不下來，手指一陣抽搐，撕裂了他的傷口。為了撫慰自己，Legolas把斗篷撕成布條，牢牢地纏繞在大腿上，希望這點阻隔能止血流，並停止傷口無情的折磨。  
  
　　他坐起身來，赫然意識到他的衣服完全被暴風雨淋濕，此刻Legolas的心情算是愜意平靜，雖然月亮被烏雲遮蔽而朦朧不清，不過以他敏銳的視線和四周足夠的光源就可判斷，現在是深夜了，他已經睡了好久，昏沉的腦袋試圖喚醒壓制的衝動，拒絕去思考為什麼他如此堅決地不去細想。  
  
　　左側傳來貓頭鷹的叫聲，暴風雨的雷鳴、沉悶的聲響讓他暫時分了心，Legolas對著聲源微微一笑，欣賞夜間狩獵者的剛毅，儘管是在喧囂不止暴風雨中。王子駐留在楓樹上，感受大雨淋在頭上以及雨水流過臉龐和身體的感覺，即使寒冷的空氣凍疼了他，也阻止不了他享受這場傾盆大雨。  
  
　　 **我會跟Aragorn說今天的事。**  
  
　　他的平靜立刻就被突然湧上的念頭打斷，讓Legolas感覺被淹埋，意識到他的現況，取代了雨水澆頭的快感。 **我不能整夜都待在這裡，Estel現在一定很擔心我。**  
  
　　他暫緩了一會兒，等待傷口發出負面聲音，不過什麼都沒聽見，他如釋負重的嘆了口氣，勉強動了動麻痺的雙腿。靈巧是唯有習慣長年生活在林裡的人才能辦得到的，王子落到地面上，在路上蜿蜒而行，避開斷根殘枝，直到他的腳接觸到濕弱的土壤。花園裡空無一人，木精靈不假思索地橫跨花壇，春天未到，這裡尚未播種，接著他來到最近的入口。他年少時期與近幾年常在Imladris渡過，Legolas知道怎麼回到房間而不被其他人發現，並照著這條路走去，他相信大家都在找他，只是不知道現在是否還在持續。  
  
　　臥房的門是微開的，他緩緩推開房門，盡量別擾醒睡在露台門旁沙發上的遊俠，簡單的燈飾照出人類的身影。  
  
　　 **他睡得很不舒服。** Legolas看著遊俠睡著的僵硬姿勢，他的手肘靠在沙發的木製扶手上，頭枕著連接手肘的拳頭，因為在等著愛人回來，而全身緊繃僵硬，Estel根本不像是在休息的樣子。從單薄的肩上拉下濕淋淋的斗篷，王子一邊警愓地看著遊俠，不想吵醒他，脫下其他衣服，Legolas迅速找到另一件外袍穿上，然後燒起壁爐的火，暖和自己和受凍的遊俠。  
  
　　如珍珠般的火光灑在房裡，映出溫暖、撫慰的色調，木精靈在這種單一色調的視線下觀看他的傷勢。 **再怎麼也不會比你的聲音還糟。** 他對大腿上的傷口暗想，傷口已經不再流血和發出惡語。 **除非Aragorn不在我身邊。**  
  
　　Legolas坐在遊俠身旁，輕輕抱起他的頭和沉睡的身子，將遊俠的頭靠著自己的胸膛，擁他入懷，讓他又回到睡夢裡。Legolas疑惑又有點驚訝地看著Estel停止躁動，呼吸也輕鬆許多，想必他清醒時的心情反映到他的夢境，是他的愛讓他安心。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Aragorn想翻身卻發現沒有空間，他被包覆在一團糾結、柔軟的衣服和有力的四肢中。  
  
　　「別再動了，你會摔下去。」他耳邊響起一陣低語。  
  
　　 **是Legolas，感謝Eru。**  
  
　　遊俠發現他還躺在沙發上，只是全身緊貼著Legolas，他的頭靠在木精靈的胸上，身體蜷曲著躺在他旁邊，而Legolas靠坐在扶手上。壁爐已被點燃，精靈的體熱溫暖了他凍僵的身體，餘火散發火光，愛人帶光澤的長髮如秘銀般閃耀，在精靈傾頭對他低語時懸掛在耳旁，如帷幕一般貼在Estel臉旁。「天還沒亮，繼續睡吧。」  
  
　　即將來臨的日出，只是意味著Aragorn詢問王子、確定他是否安好都為時已晚，若他依舊決定離開，他還得請求Legolas允許他和雙子一起去幽暗密林。他原本想要坐起來，但是Legolas突然抽了口氣，並從他身邊移開，讓他不得不停止，他試圖向他道歉。「Legolas……」  
  
　　「好了。」木精靈打斷他，將Aragorn扶坐起來，同時縮回雙腿，兩人坐在彼此身邊，精靈受傷的大腿引起他的注意，Estel看著王子在昏暗的火光下，Legolas雙眼緊閉，垂著頭，雙手抓著大腿上的長袍布料。  
  
　　 **他很痛苦。** 想起傷口的最後狀態，他的醫者本能湧上，跑過房間到浴室清洗台，拿著水盆和毛巾回到王子身旁。  
  
　　「Legolas，讓我看看。」他本來以為木精靈會拒絕他，不過對方反倒拉開長袍露出大腿。默認這是好運臨降，Aragorn心急地檢查傷口，希望有多點燭光能為他帶來更多光線。傷口是乾淨的，但情況遠不如最後一次被破壞的時候，雖然Aragorn很清楚傷口是怎麼惡化的，還是問說，「怎麼回事？」  
  
　　Aragorn用乾淨的毛巾大略擦拭傷口周圍，所幸皮膚沒有發炎感染的跡象，只是精靈的肌肉和肌腱的部分被破壞到，傷口的中間段被挖開得比原本還要深。Estel幾乎已不指望木精靈會回答他的問題，但是木精靈卻開口，「我瘋了。」  
  
　　他停止動作，望向Legolas，眼淚流過王子蒼白的臉頰。「瘋了？」他回應，丟下毛巾，握住木精靈修長的手指。「你沒瘋，你只是遭遇太多事，正在經歷考驗和悲痛。」  
  
　　木精靈露出不帶任何情緒的微笑。「不，Aragorn，我的心已經失去理智。」說話的同時，Legolas的外袍無意間敞得更開，袒露平時潔白無瑕的胸口。  
  
　　「這裡是怎麼了？」Legolas的身上多了幾處挫傷和淤青，包括乳頭周圍有些嚴重的淤傷。  
  
　　 **看起來就像被商人侵犯的時候。** 遊俠心想，立刻擔心起來，難道他又被欺凌了？精靈只是漠然看著Aragorn替他療傷。「Legolas，到底發生了什麼？求你，別再對我隱瞞了。」  
  
　　Estel恨自己讓木精靈受到委屈，不得不提醒Legolas曾答應過他的承諾，木精靈低下佈滿淚痕的臉，心裡與抗拒的反應相互拉扯，然而遊俠也有自己的答案。「是你自己弄的？」  
  
　　 **希望是這樣，否則某人會為他的惡行在阿爾達渡過最後一晚。** 但是仔細檢查後，Aragorn發現那是個咬痕。 **他自己不可能弄成這樣，有人得為此付出代價。**  
  
　　搖曳微暗的橙色火光終於燃燒至終點，然後熄滅。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 **別告訴他，他已經認為你瘋了，你還要給他證明你精神錯亂的證據嗎？** Legolas把長袍拉緊，那陣聲音再次浮現，讓他局促難安。 **我應該繼續留在樹上，甚至不該吵醒他。**  
  
　　「是誰幹的？Legolas，什麼時候的事？」精靈繼續保持沉默，讓他感到惱火，在沮喪中咆哮，猛地將Legolas拉到他所坐的地毯上，木精靈熟捻的落下蹲伏在Aragorn旁邊，他想逃跑，因為遊俠的怒意加劇了他的焦慮和恐懼。「停止這種愚蠢的行為，你掩飾你的痛苦，你想逃避，但它仍然在折磨你，所以快告訴我。」Aragorn說道，把精靈的手臂抓的更緊。  
  
　　 **你想告訴他什麼？說你在Mithfindl身下翻騰，渴望他用憎恨給你痛苦？說是為了安撫你自殘的異常欲望，而不得不讓他上了你？** 他絕不可能跟Estel說這麼不堪的事，雖然確實是如此。  
  
　　憤怒如排山倒海而來，Legolas盯著對方，害怕而沉默，Aragorn突然放手，毫無防備的木精靈失去重心向後倒落。他的雙臂自由了，王子再次拉緊長袍，赤裸的恥辱暴露在Aragorn的憤怒之下。Aragorn向他伸手，Legolas則一再後退，害怕Estel眼裡的厭惡和怒火，他曾見過這種神情，就是針對他而來的。  
  
　　「綠葉……」遊俠懇求著他，「Legolas，對不起。」  
  
　　精靈依然退縮，迅速起身離開遊俠身邊，對方追上王子的動作，站起來朝精靈走去，Legolas的背幾乎已貼在露台的木門和玻璃上，他曾一度想開門跳進園裡的樹林下，但是這個念頭立刻在Aragorn衝上來時制止了，他被包覆在擁抱裡，而且發現他並不會想掙脫它。  
  
　　「我不是氣你，我只是很沮喪，無法原諒在你身上留下這些傷口的人，但是……Legolas，求你對我坦白。」  
  
　　哽咽的聲音摧毀他薄弱的意志，在遊俠的擁抱裡動搖了他。「我很想告訴你，Aragorn，可是我不知道，你是不是會認為我就像我自己所想的這麼愚蠢。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他完全沒有要嚇退Legolas的意思，木精靈對他的反應中，自卑和不安顯而易見，在太陽還未完全升起餐前，Araogrn第二次被罪惡感淹沒。木精靈失控地啜泣，宣洩所有沉痛的情緒和受盡折磨的悲嚎，遊俠發現，Legolas確實對任何事都有所懷疑，包含他的理智。Aragorn抱緊他的愛人。  
  
　　Estel幾分鐘前才對Legolas怒斥，對於加害木精靈的罪魁禍首感到無奈、忿恨，讓他言不由衷地抨擊Legolas的緘默，他說了那些話，乞求精靈脫離他麻木的繭，明知Legolas在隱藏痛楚和弱點，卻立刻就忘記這點或承擔的負任，好像他已經痊癒般的對待他。  
  
　　 **你應該謹慎行事，** 遊俠責備自己，緊緊摟住Legolas，彷彿他會在他懷裡瓦解，但是Legolas確實早已經摔成一堆碎石。  
  
　　「對不起，」Aragorn貼著精靈的金髮，輕輕低語。「別畏懼我，Legolas，我絕對不會傷害你，你明明知道的。」  
  
　　他來回晃動著，撫摸精靈的頭髮，兩人的長袍都在無意中敞開，他們光裸的身體緊貼著另一方，沒有任何慾望，只是迫切需要感受對方的親近，於是他們站在露台面前，在黑夜中，沉浸於彼此的貼近。  
  
　　啜泣的木精靈逐漸緩和平靜下來，Estel也不捨地將木精靈拉開。「別再隱瞞了，跟我說。」  
  
　　 **求你，** 他暗自說道，他不會再讓Legolas繼續留住痛苦的秘密。  
  
　　Legolas點頭，避開遊俠探究的目光，讓Aragorn帶他到床上坐著。Estel靠坐在床頭軟墊上，木精靈挨著他，如同對調他們在Aragorn剛醒來時相同的位置。木精靈躺在遊俠的胸膛上，蜷曲著身子，讓Aragorn想起王子第一次坦誠一切，說出在長湖鎮的遭遇。「我不知道該怎麼跟你說，Aragorn。」  
  
　　他將愛人緊箍在懷裡，先開了個頭，「這些淤傷怎麼來的？」帶著上漲的憂慮，等著Legolas說出傷害他的人。  
  
　　「這很難解釋。」用長袍的袖口擦掉臉上的淚痕，木精靈嘆了口氣。「我不想失去你的尊重。」  
  
　　 **他一定是飽受煎熬，才相信我除了愛他以外，什麼都有可能發生。** 「這種事永遠都不會發生。」  
  
　　Estel的保證，或許也是他的執著，終於突破Legolas覆蓋在他受盡折磨的靈魂之上的假面具。「它在跟我說話，關於長湖鎮發生的事，我所害怕的一切，還有一直困擾我的恐懼，屢次干擾我、折磨我，那不是單純的悲傷，Aragorn，它已經錯亂了，而我無法讓它停止。」  
  
　　他完全不能理解，但還是讓精靈繼續說。「不對，不是這樣，只有傷口被撕裂，被劇痛驅離時才會停止。」Legolas吃力地挪動身子，緊抱住Estel的後腰，為作回應，Aragorn的雙臂有力地環繞著木精靈，他知道木精靈也和他一樣想要彼此的接觸。「我無法承受它的譴責時，就會撕裂它，但是它時好時壞，我靠近你就聽不見它，但是今天，我們離開射箭場後，它的聲音壓過我對回家的畏懼。」  
  
　　他還是不明白，以他的理解方式，精靈異常的闡釋並透露的不多。  
  
　　「傍晚我在花園裡睡著了，我都沒發覺我有這麼累，醒來之後，我精神很好，忘了一切，只聽見貓頭鷹在暴風雨中狩獵的叫聲，再來我就什麼都沒聽見了，無論是傷口發出的聲音，還是回去面對我父親的恐懼。我有了感覺，我感覺很正常，也感覺到喜悅，那段時間，我就像以前一樣，快樂得活著。」  
  
　　遊俠無語，木精靈所說的讓他的腦袋一陣暈眩， **他說的好像那個傷痕不是他身體的一部分，像是擁有自己的意識。** 這時Aragorn才察覺Legolas想說的就是這點，而且精靈害怕傷口的支配會成真，他的無能，以及Thranduil法治化處理Legolas被強暴的事。  
  
　　「現在那份快樂消失了，我無法再繼續這場鬧劇，Aragorn，好像有兩個我，一個可以靠失去感覺撐下去，另一個希望屈服、死於悲傷。」Legolas把頭埋進遊俠的胸口，像是想逃離痛苦，躲進安全的複製品，事實上，那是人類永遠給不了的。  
  
　　「這些傷是Mithfindl造成的。」遊俠立刻緊張起來，木精靈也察覺到他的躁動，他盡快說明，「就像我承認的一樣羞愧，我想要他的憎恨，至少有一段時間我沒有任何感覺，沒有興奮或疼痛，也不覺得害怕或脆弱，和我感覺到自己的時候不一樣。」Legolas搖頭。「有感覺比什麼都沒有的時候好多了。」  
  
　　昏暗的房間被日出點亮，王子的坦言與Aragorn對王子困境的理解，頓時都逐漸清晰。  
  
　　 **他說的沒錯，這太瘋狂了。**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他最難堪的一面都揭露了，Legolas靜靜坐著，耳朵貼在Aragorn的胸口，聽著他柔和的呼吸和沉穩的心跳。他從沒想過自己能做得到將這些事都告訴Aragorn，無論是他想傷害自己、與Mithfindl的遭遇，所有的事，和這個傷痕。他能對遊俠坦承很多，雖然他想說，但是傷口的意識好像知道它本身會因事情洩露而消亡，而再次出聲反抗。  
  
　　 **他只認為你是弱者，你瘋了。**  
  
　　因為它開始，Legolas鬆開圍繞著Aragorn的擁抱，伸手抓著傷疤，他無法忍受躺在愛人懷裡的同時還聽見它的惡語，如果這裡就他一人，他會認為自己是罪有應得。  
  
　　「住手，綠葉。」遊俠厲聲要求說，猛然拉開木精靈的手，緊緊扣在自己掌裡。「它跟你說了什麼？它又說了什麼謊言？」  
  
　　Legolas不想出聲重述那些惡語，但他知道遊俠會否認，而且那只會讓他顯得更反常，不管如何，他還是告訴Estel。「它說，現在你認為我是弱者、瘋子。」預期中的緊張高漲，無論是對傷疤還是他的愛人，他很訝異兩邊都沒有回應，而猶疑地鬆懈下來。  
  
　　反之，遊俠並沒動怒，只是再次擁抱木精靈，問道。「你相信我會認為你瘋了或是懦弱？」王子沒有立即回答，反而沉思自己是否真的相信Aragorn是這樣看待自己，拒絕開口透過其他說法。  
  
　　 **他為什麼不會這樣認為？這幾個星期以來，我不都弱不禁風、失了理性嗎？**  
  
　　「Legolas？」  
  
　　「我不知道，Estel。」他也問了Aragorn剛才對自己所問的問題。「難道我的所作所為不是這樣嗎？我一直都是個懦夫，甚至無法控制自己的情緒，何況是那些發生在我身上的事，我不能讓你免受傷害，也藏不住秘密，不讓你擔心，現在我把負擔拋給Elrond跟雙子，因為我的軟弱，我必須面對我父親的憤怒。」他一口氣吐出這些話，甚至不敢喘息，怕會說不下去。表象看似鎮定，但這些病兆都在他內心裡惡化潰爛，從痛苦中驅逐而出。  
  
　　Aragorn躺回在他身下，明顯有些煩躁。「綠葉，你後悔在森林裡所做的決定了嗎？你希望那些人殺了我？」  
  
　　他立刻從Aragorn的懷裡拱起身子，面對他。「沒有，我絕不會犧牲你的性命，別懷疑我的選擇，Aragorn。」  
  
　　「但是你也懷疑過，不是嗎？你犧牲自己救了我，卻也覺得傷害到我。」雙手輕輕捧著木精靈淚痕斑駁的臉，遊俠把他帶到身前，在他額上點下一吻。「你認為為那些遭遇感到傷心就是懦弱，但是大多數的精靈卻是選擇死去，我無法想像是什麼力量在我們之間，讓你決定留下。」那雙長滿繭的手撫摸著他的臉龐、頸脖，到他的肩膀而停下。「就像父親說的，依賴他人的幫助不是懦弱，尤其是在你需要的時候。」他再次將王子拉到面前，這次覆上木精靈溫潤的唇瓣。「我需要你，Legolas，永遠都需要，你認為我是弱者嗎？如果我也經歷相同的遭遇，或是Elrohir、Elladan，你會因為他們需要朋友和家人的陪伴，而覺得他們懦弱嗎？」  
  
　　Legolas察覺到Estel開導的策略，為此感觸更深。「不會。」  
  
　　「如果我們行為失控，如果我們過於悲傷而失去理智，你會責怪我們嗎？」  
  
　　「不會。」  
  
　　他與木精靈互相靠著對方的額頭，凝視王子的藍眼，說出他的最後證論。「那為什麼你還認為我們會這樣看待你？」  
  
　　他想說是傷痕左右了他的思緒，腐蝕他的心智去接受悖理的罪責，讓他相信那是他該承受的，Estel用他坦誠的思維，改變這些愚昧的猜想。Legolas只能歡心而笑，他的恐懼和自責原來這麼容易就在Aragorn奉獻的存在中被遺忘。他捧住Aragorn的耳鬢，將他猛然拉了過來，調皮地吻上Aragorn的嘴唇，探入他的口中，以衝動的渴望表示他的感激，品嚐唇舌之間，已經道出預示救贖的話語。  
  
　　兩人的氣已經用盡，Legolas再次靠在Aragorn胸膛之上，說道。「謝謝你。」  
  
　　突然有人在敲他的房門，打斷他們的談話，木精靈知道來者是誰，Kalin。  
  
　　「王子殿下？」  
  
　　膽怯的聲音證實了他的直覺，護衛熟悉的聲音應該是來叫醒他，準備提前離開，金黃和琥珀色的光線灑在房裡，宣告新的一天來臨。 **今天我就要回家了，** 木精靈心想，但是還無法說服自己離開遊俠的擁抱，Aragorn輕聲抱怨著，他們的討論還沒結束，Legolas坐起身準備去應門。  
  
　　他不情願地下床，護衛再次呼喚，這次聽起來更加擔心。「王子殿下？你在這裡嗎？你沒事吧？」  
  
　　「我剛醒來，沒事，Kalin，請再等我一下。」  
  
　　「沒問題，殿下。」即使透過厚重的木門，王子都能聽見護衛安心的嘆息。  
  
　　Aragorn抓住木精靈的手臂，對方正忙著用力擦去臉上流淚的證據，好去面對Kalin，Aragorn沒說什麼，精靈不需要任何話就能明白他的愛人想要跟他爭取什麼──時間，他彎起嘴角和眉毛，從遊俠手中拉開長袍的袖口，站在原地說道。「也許你該繫好你的長袍，除非你想讓Kalin欣賞你這副勻稱的身材？」  
  
　　他的玩笑逗樂了對方，Aragorn微微暗笑，因為這句讚譽而泛紅了臉，並重新穿好這身借來的長袍。  
  
　　「Legolas。」遊俠喚道，輕快的語氣是在佯裝不滿，以及他們的談話被干擾的無奈。  
  
　　王子沒將他放在心上。 **我該怎麼做？** 他迅速走到門前，他希望能有時間思考Estel未說出的請求，還有他剛才所說的，和仍然需要對遊俠說的話。他推開門，刻意保持房門微開，拖住Kalin知道他和Aragorn一直都在這裡，他不確定護衛是否意識到這點。 **他們已經討論過找不到我的事，** 他有些消沉地想，令他驚訝的是，房門向他撞開，迫使Legolas退後，激動的雙子衝進房間，而猶豫不決的護衛跟在後頭。  
  
　　「Eru保佑，綠葉！我們找你找了一整夜！你一直都在這裡嗎？」Elrohir大略查看王子是否安好，然後將他緊緊抱住。  
  
　　Elladan繼續Elrohir的話，同時也張開雙臂擁抱Legolas。「既然你回到房裡，Estel應該要通知我們的，他不在這裡嗎？我們還勸他在這裡等你，別去外面淋雨的。」三個精靈似乎都沒發現沉默的人類正坐在床上，他們的注意力全都在王子身上。  
  
　　 **現在已經免不了讓Kalin知道了。** Legolas心想，他的痛苦還在對抗另一個猜疑的結果，無論過去幾個月的日子有多煎熬，他永恆的生命永遠都會這麼複雜。  
  
　　「Estel在這裡，我不知道他為什麼不通知你們我的消息，你們怎麼不自己問他？」Legolas對著床偏偏腦袋，表明遊俠的存在，Aragorn露出尷尬的笑容，對兩個折磨了一整晚的諾多和一個氣紅了臉的護衛，不好意思地笑了笑。  
  
　　「我們一直在找你，而你卻一直在這裡……」Elrohir說道，放開王子去面對他的兄弟。  
  
　　Aragorn皺著眉頭，趕緊插話，說不定他的精靈兄弟是想到性事的情節。「談話，驅逐雨水的寒冷，溫暖自己。」  
  
　　Legolas忍不住笑了，此時的陌生感和尷尬，在這種急劇痛苦的時候，對他而言是無關緊要的，他只希望可以藉由大笑永遠驅離他的不安。他的煎熬，和父親即將而來的面會，甚至他和Aragorn之間將會窒礙難行，這些都被他拋在虛假的幽默之中。他大笑著，享受自己在房裡的所有困惑的目光下。  
  
　　 **他們大概會覺得我比以前更瘋狂。** 倒回床上，完全不在意他的舉止會被他人如何理解，木精靈笑著，捂著發疼的腰側，在他墜落的歡樂中，不停地笑讓身體痙攣、收縮。 **誰在乎，** 他不加思考地想， **也許我是瘋了，還不如好好享受這一刻。**  
  
　　Aragorn突然靠近他身後，他的擔憂將王子從自愉拉回到沮喪的現實，他按著笑疼的胸肋，笑聲停了，不過還喘著氣，然後回答對方沒說出的疑問，王子對眼前憂心的面容說，「沒事，不用擔心。」遊俠的表情沒有缷下憂慮的跡象，Legolas又說，「我很好，我保證。」Aragorn懷疑地看著他。  
  
　　 **他們永遠不會懂的，甚至連Estel都不會知道是什麼糾纏著我，就算他會試著瞭解。** 他想，他腦裡的想法模糊不清，同時他重整自己去面對另外三張關心他的面孔。 **永遠沒有人會懂。**  
  
　　Kalin走向他，握住他的手，扶他從凌亂的床上起身，讓木精靈看起來好一些，使他的朋友們安心。「王子殿下，」他開口說，在說出他想說的話時，動搖了信心。「我還沒集合其他衛兵準備帶你離開。」  
  
　　他並沒有完全錯失希望，他的護衛作出提議，還有他的朋友曾經說過的。Aragorn期待地轉向身後，同時雙子互相交換沉默、沒有表情的眼神，身為他們的多年好友，Legolas始終無法破譯其中的意涵。  
  
　　一時衝動壓倒他的理智，王子勉強讓步。「告訴他們午餐過後準備離開，早上我還有未完成的事。」


	23. Chapter 23

　　Aragorn等到Kalin離開前去執行命令之後才問道，「你還有什麼沒完成的事要做，Legolas？」  
  
　　他很不滿木精靈依然決定回幽暗密林，但是愛人的神態突然改變，或者只是從悲悵奇怪地轉變為抑鬱的欣喜，遊俠困惑地覺得比起迫切關注他是好是壞，Legolas的即將離別至少不會那麼令人擔心。他對Legolas狀況只有初步的瞭解，而且他們針對木精靈的自我懷疑所引起的爭論，他都覺得快變成陳腔濫調了，但是改變方法慢慢灌輸Legolas還是值得的。 **我真的不能明白他現在的感受。**  
  
　　翻找存放著留在Imladris的個人物品的行李箱，王子找出一套適合遠行的外衣和綁腿褲，抱在胸前，他回答，「我離開之前應該先去跟Elrond道個歉。」  
  
　　雙子們一起坐在沙發上，完全不打擾他們的人類兄弟和他的愛人，也不管他們是在爭論和私人談論的邊緣，反正大家都是多年好友。  
  
　　「是應該要這樣做，雖然我確定他不會放在心上。」遊俠倒在床上，朝他那對不受控的兄弟們瞪了一眼，兩人反是回以相同、無辜的傻笑。  
  
　　 **他們就不能少管點閒事嗎？**  
  
　　看向王子，對方正在把褲子拉上腰間，讓外袍垂下的下襬蓋著。Estel問道，「但是確定不會用掉整個早上的時間嗎？在你離開以前，我們能不能好好談一談？」  
  
　　Legolas笑了笑，他的神態讓遊俠想起從前的他。「我覺得最花時間的是收拾行李，除非你還沒改變心意，想跟我一起回密林？」  
  
　　遊俠一陣吃驚，雙子也是，木精靈隨口說出的提議和他們的計劃吻合，他們當然會不顧一切跟著王子回去，但是他會這麼問Estel真是意外，遊俠知道Elladan和Elrohir也會一起去，他下床走向Legolas。  
  
　　木精靈拋下外袍，裸露出上半身，恣意迎向對方身前，貼緊Aragorn的身子，雙臂圍繞他的腰，把頭靠在他的肩上。「我當然會跟著你回幽暗密林，你攔不住我的，Legolas。」  
  
　　他說得是事實。緊抱著愛人的胸膛，Aragorn的鼻子貼在木精靈的髮間，聞著舒心、清新的香氣，臉頰蹭著熟悉的溫暖。遊俠撫摸的手，頓時讓Legolas變得僵硬，默默拱起後背，雖然Aragorn沒忘記他受傷，但他不知道木精靈背後有大片淤黑的挫傷，所以他不明白當他觸碰時Legolas為何退縮。  
  
　　「那沒什麼……」王子在Aragorn拉他轉過身時說道，Aragorn和雙子都看到那片觸目驚心的傷口。  
  
　　Elladan從座位上跳起來，連著Elrohir也是如此，驚呼著，「這是怎麼搞的？」  
  
　　Legolas側身繞過，抓起他的衣服，但是同時也在無意中顯露胸口上發紫的咬痕。「不用擔心，只是壓到箭袋而已。」  
  
　　問起新發現到的傷口的來由，Aragorn咬著下唇，因為他很肯定那是誰的傑作，Aragorn轉移Elladan難以置信的反應，詢問雙子，「父親起床了嗎？」  
  
　　「他在書房裡，跟平常一樣。」Elrohir回答，他的眼睛沒離開過那片最近受虐的痕跡。  
  
　　Legolas把手伸進外袍的袖子裡，拉過衣襟，蓋住他赤裸的上半身。伸手搭在遊俠的臂上，木精靈承諾，「我去跟Elrond說一聲，然後看看我的護衛，等一下就回來。」在遊俠唇上輕輕一吻，然後精靈抓起靴子一把套上，便出了房門。  
  
　　遊俠坐回床上，可想而知雙子一定有問題想問他，果然不出所料，Elladan走來站在他面前。「Estel，Legolas怎麼了？」  
  
　　Aragorn不想對他的兄弟說謊，也不在意Legolas是否會氣他擅自告訴他人，因為他很想看看那個可惡的諾多犯下惡行的報應。「他是Mithfindl卑劣欺凌的受害者，」他簡單回答，「雖然聽綠葉的說法，並不是完全都是非自願的。」  
  
　　一陣咆哮，Elrohir的手抓向通常繫在腰間的劍柄的位置，卻反覆抓空。「什麼時候發生的？」  
  
　　他並不是真的很確定木精靈是什麼時候遇上那個該死的諾多，遊俠想說，但是Elladan的臆測打斷，「那個蠢蛋在Estel和Legolas走掉不久後也跟著離開，就是在我們尋找Legolas的時候？」  
  
　　「這就可以解釋Glorfindel生氣的原因了，但是Mithfindl還活著，要是Glorfindel看到Legolas被怎麼了，他一定不會讓他四肢健全地離開。」Elrohir對他的兄長說道。  
  
　　Aragorn永遠驚訝雙子光憑幾個訊息的片段就能拼湊出數不清個事件的能力，而且他們通常都說得很準。 **Glorfindel？** 他暗自問著，不知道對方在這件事中扮演什麼角色。想打斷他們憤怒的調侃，遊俠舉起手，想開口說話，但他還是被忽略了。  
  
　　「若不是他沒看見整件事情經過，就是Legolas刻意輕寫淡寫帶過，你知道他不想讓任何人擔心。」Elladan說。  
  
　　「兄弟……」遊俠設法插話。  
  
　　Elrohir往平常大腿上捆綁匕首的位置抓去，又抓了空，他的手還是找不到武器好洩憤。「我想我們只能問問Glorfindel發生了什麼事，萬一他也不知道，他會很樂意幫我們從Mithfindl那裡得到答案。」  
  
　　「兄弟──」遊俠又再試了一次，雙子呆愣地看著他，好像正時才想起他還在房裡。「看來我們也有還沒完成的事要做，等我找件乾衣服，然後我們就去向Mithfindl告別，不過得快點，我們還要收拾行李，兩邊都得準備好，免得Legolas又反悔了。」  
  
　　推開王子的房門，遊俠尾隨著他的兄弟們穿越走廊，來到自己的房間。他們進了房裡，因為Aragorn一直都待在Legolas的房間，所以自從他回到Imladris到現在，這裡都還沒被動過。「你是說你還沒收好行李？Elrohir跟我早就準備好要出發了。」  
  
　　Elrohir在抽屜櫃裡翻找，把褲子和上衣扔到Aragorn床上堆成了堆。「老實說，Estel，我倒不急著向Mithfindl告別，我還有很多話想對那個自大的混蛋說。」  
  
　　一聲暗笑，遊俠抓起染污、破舊卻還算乾淨的衣服，他通常都在旅行時穿的，而雙子露出嫌惡的表情。  
  
　　「但是他為什麼會接受？」Elladan的問題先是讓遊俠不知所措，他的心思還在其它地方。  
  
　　Aragorn換上衣服，還不是很願意告訴雙子剛才Legolas試圖向他解釋的事，但是要幫助Legolas的話，他們也需要瞭解，一聲渺茫的嘆息，他坦誠。「同樣的原因，他又撕了傷口。」  
  
　　聽見這樣的回答，兩對相同的深色眉毛同時揚起，Elladan問道，同時遊俠正在把東西塞進行李袋裡。「可是為什麼？」  
  
　　「痛可以讓傷痕安靜下來。」  
  
　　「所以他到底允許對方做了什麼？」  
  
　　Aragorn不知道Elrohir這個問題的答案，並消毀他的愛人與其他人交合的多餘想像。「我不知道他究竟允許對方做到什麼程度。」他說。「雖然我確定Legolas會向我說明一切……」他努力尋找一個適當的詞語來形容王子被Mithfindl欺凌的駭人畫面，粗略地捆緊他的衣服。 **希望會有時間跟他談談這件事。**  
  
　　「我相信什麼都沒發生。」Elladan暫停他收拾的動作，讓遊俠安心。「我們找到Legolas時，他的嘴唇就已經裂了，也許就像我們想的，這件事是在你找到我們，和我們找到他的這之間，就這麼短的時間內發生的。」  
  
　　拉開另一層抽屜，Elrohir補充推斷，「再說，是Glorfindel找到Legolas的，不是我們，表示他們在一起的時間更短。」  
  
　　「全是因為那個傷痕。」遊俠低聲說，雖是說給雙子聽的，更像是對自己說的，對於他的愛人不知不覺中背叛他，這只是個薄弱的理由。他很感激兄弟們的保證，也沒懷疑木精靈的對他的愛，Legolas隱瞞Mithfindl的攻擊，還有很多之前發生的事，所以才讓Estel的想法有些搖擺不定， **Legolas會告訴我的。**  
  
　　雙子似乎不意外Estel透露王子受到傷痕的影響，反而多半是針對遊俠的錯愕，Elladan與Elrohir是典型的過度好奇，卻沒問起傷痕異常影響Legolas行為的細節，反之，Elladan只是點頭，繼續替Aragorn打包額外的衣服，而Elrohir也在Aragorn的桌上隨意尋找其他可能需要帶上的東西。為旅途著好裝，Estel從床邊的桌上拿起一只雕飾精細的盒子，打開裡面是裝著另一隻煙斗和一包煙草，原本的已在木精靈出事之後遺留在幽暗密林裡。  
  
　　Aragorn聞著菸草的刺鼻氣味，想起他父親說過Legolas曾到長湖鎮為他買菸草的事。 **希望我有時間問他，還有很多事情希望能在今早弄清楚。**  
  
　　「我說……」Elrohir打破沉默，砰一聲關上被他翻遍的抽屜，將遊俠從沉思中回神，繼續手上的工作。「我覺得Mithfindl並不知道Legolas的狀況，我也不相信Legolas完全順從Mithfindl，更不認為他有，所以我想──」  
  
　　「──我們恐怕還不能殺他，他說的對，兄弟，」Elladan說道，一邊扣上遊俠的行李袋。「雖然我很想那麼做，但是不能，我們只能勉強接受打斷他的手或腳。」  
  
　　他的老舊皮革大衣躺在床上，穿上後，遊俠將他的煙斗放進口袋裡，對兄弟們的好事有些打趣地嗤之以鼻。這趟旅程並不需要帶這麼多東西，木精靈們會供應從Imladris購來的足夠食物給他們。有他的兄弟們陪同，遊俠甚至不用擔心得帶太多的醫療用品或藥物，雙子自然會帶他們自己的以及所有可能會用到的。  
  
　　「我可以建議我們僅是威脅Mithfindl就好嗎？Glorfindel要是發現我們把他的士兵搞到殘廢，一定會非常憤怒。」遊俠的提議不只是為了Glorfindel或Mithfindl找想，也是為了Legolas。  
  
　　 **我們已經插手管定他的事了，希望他不會把我們懲罰Mithfindl看作是我們認為他軟弱的跡象。** 只要一有這種想法，Aragorn就很後悔將雙子牽扯進來。 **他們不會克制自己的脾氣。**  
  
　　「威脅他？你只是想嚇嚇他而已嗎？先不管那個傷疤還什麼的，Mithfindl沒有理由可以那樣傷害Legolas，或那樣對待他。」Elrohir倒臥在床上，把那些沒裝進Aragorn的行李袋裡的剩餘衣服踢到地上，有時候在私下，雙子們在公眾面前，都會有這種與莊肅的戰士形象難以協調的粗俗、愚蠢舉動。  
  
　　 **他們大概是因為徹夜尋找綠葉而累壞了。** Estel心想，看著他的兄弟把頭枕在手臂上，然後閉上雙眼。  
  
　　Elrohir又說，依然閉著眼睛。「我還以為你會同意讓他去死，不是寬容！」  
  
　　但是Elladan似乎直觀地理解遊俠的憂慮，偏著頭，疑惑地問著Aragorn，「你是擔心Legolas會不諒解我們？」他也坐到床上，比弟弟的樣子端莊許多，他往Elrohir的後腦杓打了一巴掌，迎來一聲痛苦的大喊，Elrohir立刻翻過身，避開進一步的攻擊，對他欠缺理智懲罰。  
  
　　 **我最好還是告訴他們Legolas被他的傷痕影響，再瞞下去也沒好處。**  
  
　　遊俠嘆了口氣。「他認為自己是弱者，Legolas在懷疑自己，他腿上的傷似乎就是造成這些情緒的主因，它就好像在對他說話。」Elrohir坐起來，雙子們都半信半疑地看著他。「我不希望他繼續加深這個想法，讓他以為我們覺得他無法看清自己的問題。」  
  
　　過了好一陣子，他的兄弟如鏡像一般，面無表情的盯著他的臉，他早就習慣精靈透徹的目光，尤其是他的兄弟們，Aragorn毫不費力地迎向他的嚴肅的眼神。  
  
　　最後Elrohir笑了，從床上跳起，拉著兄長和人類兄弟走出房間。「也是，不過我們走吧，早上已經浪費不少時間了，如果我們要去糾纏Mithfindl，就必須要有時間說服他人。」  
  
　　Aragorn心不在焉地跟著伊羅丹走到房門，他躇足了一會兒，讓Elladan先繞過他走出門口。環顧一眼他的房間，成堆的衣服落在地上，其他的都有條不紊地收在他行李袋裡，武器和額外用品擺放在床上，等著他離開。  
  
　　手臂一陣拉扯，讓他的注意力回到Elrohir身上，對方再次不耐煩地拉著他的上衣，一手擺在繫放佩劍的位置，另一手用力拖著遊俠沿著走廊走去。「快來，Estel，我知道早上這個時候Mithfindl會在哪裡。」Aragorn勉為其難地尾隨喋喋不休的雙子。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他從容地走在長廊上，前往Elrond的書房。 **不能再浪費任何時間了，離開之前還有很多事情。** 他勸告自己，雖然他也想繼續留在Imladris。  
  
　　最後庇護所的長廊有如迷宮，訪客們通常都在迷路時，才被許多熱心助人的侍僕發現、帶路。Legolas走過自家專用的住房和客房，也經許多恭敬的精靈們，每個人都客氣地向他敬禮，他們認可的微笑鼓舞了他，儘管是例行的禮節，王子在Rivendell生活過許多年，這裡的精靈對他也都相當瞭解。好些開朗的心情讓腳步輕快起來，同時Aragorn開導、簡單的話也在他腦裡迴盪，走在經過少數貴賓客房的走廊上，他幾乎開始哼歌，早晨柔和的聲音像是在問候木精靈。  
  
　　終於來到精靈領主的書房前，Legolas輕輕敲門，耐心等候Elrond允許他進入，同時他也開始緊張即將而來的談話。 **我不敢預想這次的坦白。**  
  
　　數分鐘過去，裡面沒人應答，他舉起手再次敲門，這次門突然開了，迎接他的是表情不可解讀的Imladris司令官，Glorfindel歡迎他說，「早安，Legolas王子，請進。」  
  
　　 **Valar，希望他還沒告訴Elrond昨天在森林裡發生的事。** 雖然他已經做好打算要向他的長者坦誠他與MIthfindl的遭遇，但他不希望自己簡化了事件版本，與Glorfindel說的產生矛盾。  
  
　　「早安，Glorfindel大人，我想跟Elrond大人說話，如果他在這裡……」木精靈頓時急著的回答，Glorfindel後退了幾步讓他進入書房。雖然其他種族可能覺得精靈永遠都是沉著穩重，但在精靈彼此之間，判斷另一方的情緒較為容易。現在在Glorfindel面前，Legolas覺得自己還需要再學習如何掩飾緊張，相較於Glorfindel的年歲，他感覺就像個孩子。  
  
　　「我在這裡，綠葉，和平常一樣忙碌。」  
  
　　Elrond的親切招呼稍微緩解了Legolas過度緊張的神經，他恭敬地隨著Glorfindel進入書房內室，裡面架上擺滿了醫療領域的書籍。陽光的光束穿透窗戶，照射在平滑的厚皮書上，木精靈走過，聞到紫丁香的清晰香味。  
  
　　地上堆滿厚重的巨著和捲軸，Elrond坐在其中，他的黑髮編了隨意、單一的髮辮，穿著輕便的長袍，稍微有些不搭配。他埋首在書裡，手指閒散地輕敲著拿在手中的捲軸，此時的領主看起來更像是圖書管理員。他抬起頭，銅綠色的眼眸視線掃過司令官和木精靈，在Elrond溫暖、寬容的目光下，Legolas感覺剩餘的不安都消失了。  
  
　　「早安，孩子，我一直在等你。」


	24. Chapter 24

　　 **他們連頭髮擺動都這麼一致。** 尾隨在雙子身後的Estel心想，看著他們烏黑的髮辮前後晃動，走到Imladris戰士的訓練場。 **如果有人分辨得出他們就厲害了。**  
  
　　他算是非常瞭解──Elrohir如風起雲湧一般，情緒化而且很外向；Elladan反像細水涓流，理性、超然。他們在一起就是一種互補，補足了另一半的缺點，如果其中一人不在旁邊，想理解另一人的話語和行動通常非常困難。不過，Aragorn覺得Elrohir可能是嘴上惡毒，Elladan就是動手兇狠了，當他們追上Mithfindl時，他就得特別注意。  
  
　　 **希望我們找不到他。** 他想勸戒若多，就像他發現Legolas的新傷時那樣，遊俠相當在意，他們干涉得越多，王子會無法諒解他們，這點澆熄了他熾烈的怒火。  
  
　　新一天溫暖的清晨對寒冷的昨夜標示了春天的主權，在遊俠心裡無聲地灌注越來越大的希望。 **或許一切都會沒事，** 他想。他們走過射箭場旁邊正在萌芽的草地，前一天Legolas就在這裡逃避他的接觸，他看著腳步，避免踩到含苞的野花。 **也許Thranduil會明白，也許在他漫長的生命中就這麼一次。**  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir聊著收成果實的季節，雖然主要是藉由眼神和手勢的默契，周圍一片翠綠和發芽的春潮漸長，逐漸蓋過冬天的沉寂氛圍。 **或許Legolas見過父親後會帶給他新的信心，恐怕我們到達幽暗密林之前，他都會需要它。** 遊俠拒絕再想到達幽暗密林之後可能會發生什麼，無論他的愛人會盡守他的王室責任，還是可能會被說服陪他在中途留下或回Imladris，總之他是不會考慮任何Legolas不在身邊的情況，除非，Aragorn心想， **就先拋開對他們即將前去幽暗密林的擔心吧，我還有其他問題要解決，這是最不愚蠢的做法。**  
  
　　現場一片刀劍交鋒和使勁的嘶喊聲，三人坐在一旁尋找那個諾多，他的銀髮對怒焰正盛的雙子和Aragorn來說有如烽火一般刺眼。幾對戰士在Glorfindel的下屬Raavearaa的尖銳目光下練劍，他環繞在那些精靈之間，在喧囂中對他們喊出指令。Mithfindl斜靠在樹幹前休息，一邊與其他精靈談話。  
  
　　 **當Legolas尋不得安寧時，誰正在休息？** 突然一個莫名的原因，也燃起遊俠的怒火，諾多精靈在Legolas受苦的時候必定很享受，就算Mithfindl沒有得逞，他還是挑起木精靈的病兆，諾多還是利用了這點，他利用木精靈的疑慮來對付他，無疑地加重Legolas的痛苦，但是至少在木精靈的心裡，他可以藉由他人的折磨來逃離被商人欺凌的記憶，就像他自己不停挖開傷口一樣。  
  
　　「Mithfindl，朋友。」Elrohir油腔滑調、友好地叫喚他。「既然你正在休息，可否讓我們借用一下你早上的時間？」  
  
　　遊俠很高興看到，Mithfindl轉身見到跟自己說話的人時，臉色頓時鐵青的樣子，他害怕地睜大了眼，看著兩位精靈和人類怒氣沖沖地面對著他。也許雙子表現的友善都是假的，不然就是Mithfindl身為貴族的自傲，沒人敢對他怎麼樣，諾多精靈站起來，虛偽的笑容暗示著不服。  
  
　　「如你們所見，大人，」銀髮精靈說道，對雙子微微鞠躬，勉強瞥了Aragorn一眼，對他懷有惡意。「和人類，我忙著訓練，抽不出時間。」  
  
　　Mithfindl轉身，抬起腳正要離開，但腳根都還沒落地，就被Elladan攔住，抓著剎時愣住的諾多的手臂，將他拽回來面對遊俠和Elrohir。一腳踢擊落在銀髮精靈的腿後方，讓他失去平衡跪倒在地，原本與Mithfindl交談的精靈都不想淌這灘混水，全都悄悄走遠，雖說是對雙子們的尊重，事實上更不願干涉Mithfindl的事。  
  
    「看來我弟弟是問得太客氣了，雜碎。」他的手壓住Mithfindl的肩膀，對方想要反擊，Elladan按著讓他繼續跪在潮濕的地上，對Elrohir和Aragorn點頭，要他們開始發問。  
  
　　雙子和Aragorn肅靜的憤怒打破了Mithfindl的從容態度，恐懼擊碎了諾多的冰冷面具，對方還沒開口問，他自然鬆口說完整個過程。「我沒做他不願意的事，你們沒理由發怒。」銀髮精靈說道，想站起來，卻又被Elladan硬推了回去，Mithfindl狠瞪著Elladan，而不敢再妄動，反之不情願地坐在自己的腳跟上，然後看向Aragorn，嘲笑著說，「你肯定很清楚，人類，我敢確定教會他那種有趣的癖好的人就是你。」  
  
　　「閉上你的狗嘴，雜碎，不然就由我來讓你安靜。」Elrohir說，踏上前抽出他的匕首，以令人不安的距離懸在Mithfindl的臉上。精靈們開始聚集在他們周圍，但是這場鬧劇還沒吸引到所有人的注意，忙碌的指導者繼續訓斥那些離他們最遠、沒被這場景影響到的人。遊俠發現Mithfindl驚惶地瞪著Elrohir，不過在刀刃的威脅下，那自傲的偽裝依然在他身上。  
  
　　Elrohir的恐嚇並沒讓他安靜下來，銀髮精靈輕哼一聲，針對遊俠說道。「其實你真的很了不起，當然，在馴服他這方面，你也得到不少幫助，告訴我吧，你的小王子對多少人類投懷送抱，向多少人乞求得到那種痛苦？」就算Elrohir咆哮著，輕揮匕首的尖端抵著Mithfindl的臉，他仍然不閉上嘴，遊俠的怒意燃起，而他的笑容更得意。「你那令人厭惡的木精靈究竟對多少骯髒的凡人張開他白皙、粗橫的大腿？他就像個被寵壞、經驗豐富的婊子等著被幹一樣，在我身下呻吟、扭動。」Mithfindl嘲諷著，他的笑聲將Aragorn的冷靜完全打破。  
  
　　然而，Mithfindl的玩笑很快就停止了，遊俠發現他其實沒必要擔心Elladan或Elrohir會惹什麼麻煩，反是他需要控制自己的暴怒，但是他失敗了，一身暗衣和皮革身影一閃而過，他衝到Mithfindl面前。那張放肆詆毀Legolas的嘴，真假參半的醜陋言語，以憎恨和指責抹煞木精靈應有的尊重和寬恕。  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir利用他們種族的敏捷迅速地移開，也只能勉強躲過Aragorn突然撲過來的身影。他把諾多精靈撲倒在地，再也無法克制地讓拳頭如雨一般落在諾多的臉和胸上，海扁他一頓，Mithfindl完全無法使用他出眾的實力反擊對方。 **Legolas絕不會對任何人投懷送抱。** 他的掌根狠狠朝諾多的鼻樑揮過去，一聲脆響，對方的鼻樑骨裂了。  
  
　　最終他們還是引來空地上所有精靈的注意。在他身下的精靈已經滿臉是血，遊俠滿意地看著，也聽見Raavearaa被激怒的喊叫，要他和雙子住手，雙子從剛才就在設法拉開Estel，阻止他洩憤。Mithfindl企圖躲開不斷迎來的拳頭，卻一點用都沒有，他扭著身子，想從阻擋他起來的重量下掙脫開來，但只是讓Aragorn揍得更起勁。  
  
　　 **Legolas不是婊子。**  
  
　　「夠了！」指導者大喊他的名字，拉開雙子，擠到Aragorn旁邊。遊俠的雙臂被抓住，即使他從血流滿面、失去意識的精靈身上被拖走，他還是用腳往Mithfindl的身上踹。一雙壯碩的臂膀扣住他，將他壓在樹前，遠離諾多精靈。  
  
　　「他不會再惹麻煩了。」Elladan對指導者和另一位抓著Aragorn的精靈保證，與Elrohir一同抓住Aragorn的手臂，和另一位精靈交手。Raavearaa轉身離開，甚至沒理會他們的保證，雙子和遊俠看著一堆人圍在昏迷的Mithfindl旁邊，指導者正在檢查他的傷勢。  
  
　　已經沒有警告的目光投射在他們身上，雙子放開Aragorn，對他露出支持、滿意的笑容，然後趁大家還沒注意到他們不見以前離開空地。  
  
　　「如果這就是你恐嚇某人的手段，我還真不想看到你真的發火，兄弟。」Elrohir打趣地說，並加快腳步離開現場。  
  
　　Aragorn停下，回頭看了一眼，Mithfindl已經恢復意識，在Raavearaa的幫助下坐起來，他的耳朵發熱泛紅，還有被一個人類痛扁的恥辱。從他的角度來看，遊俠可以看得出來，在他賜給對方的拳頭下，Mithfindl的鼻子斷了，他的眼睛邊緣和嘴唇也都裂了。 **Legolas是清白的，** 遊俠心想，隱約記得他的兄弟想把他從Mithfindl身上拉走，而他也犯了不必要的麻煩。


	25. Chapter 25

　　「請坐。」Elrond說，將一堆捲軸推到一邊，空出一小片地板。木精靈立刻坐下，緩緩在石地上盤腿，靠近精靈領主，移動時不小心露出痛苦的表情。Legolas無法騙過領主，他伸展大腿時的疼痛難以掩飾。「綠葉！告訴我，你是不是又受傷了！」Elrond的斥責裡沒有真的怪罪，僅是關心。  
  
　　迅速瞄了一眼不帶任何表情的司令官，對方仍然站在附近，沒有離開，Legolas回答，「不，Elrond大人，是同樣的傷。」  
  
　　「你受傷的大腿？」Glorfindel突來的問題令他錯愕，他還沒機會回答，司令官就繼續說道，雖然也顧及到Legolas的不安，「剛才我還問過Elrond是否看過這個傷。」這種含糊不清的說法只是徒增木精靈的緊張。  
  
　　Legolas低頭默認，別過司令官的目光，以同樣模糊的方式回答。「是的，傷口沒有正常癒合。」  
  
　　 **如果他有對Elrond提過這件事，至少我也不必被迫重述所有的經過。**  
  
　　「我相信Elrond可以幫助你，Legolas王子。」Glorfindel安慰他說，然後對Imladris領主微微鞠躬，說道，「我得回到訓練場上，先失陪了。」  
  
　　「沒問題。」Elrond說，王子看著Glorfindel直接離開書房，不久後聽到輕微的關門聲。Elrond回頭面對木精靈，問，「你準備今天早上離開？」  
  
　　「我已經吩咐Kalin，午餐過後準備起程。」他壓抑著坐立難安的衝動。  
  
　　「你還是決定離開我們。」  
  
　　「我必須離開，大人，Aragorn會跟我一起去，還有雖然雙子沒說，不過我想他們也會跟著。」  
  
　　「想要阻止Elladan和Elrohir的確很難。」Elrond笑著同意木精靈對雙子的猜測。「如果你真的非走不可，那麼有三個最親密的同伴在你身邊，我也能放心一點，那個Kane跟你父親的要求是什麼？」  
  
　　「我不知道，大人，我會把事情全告訴他，如果他還是認為我應該受懲，那我會照著他的命令去做，他是我的父親，也是我的王。」  
  
　　Elrond的表情看起來無動於衷，他的視線停留在他拿著的那堆羊皮紙上。「你確實必須面對你的父親，Legolas，但是不要再承受原本就不屬於你的罪責。」這說法同樣令人難解，至於王子的理解是，他已經承受過他們的暴行，如果Thranduil仍然堅持要他的兒子賠償對方，那他還會再承受第二次。  
  
　　過了一陣子，諾多精靈放下那些古老、珍貴的書籍，Legolas注意到那堆大部分都沒有標題，或是標示得晦澀難懂的書卷。 **無論他是在查詢什麼，看來他為了尋找答案，已經反覆閱讀了那些書籍。**  
  
　　Elrond將卷軸放到身後，一束陽光照在Legolas的臉上，它的光芒提醒了木精靈現在的時間和他來這裡的動機。「我很抱歉，請原諒我昨天早上的無禮，還有我沒遵守對你的承諾，在我需要的時候尋求你的幫助，我的行為太幼稚了。」  
  
　　Elrond攤開另一個卷軸，簡單的掃視一下內容。「我原諒你那時的衝動，綠葉，至於你沒遵守的承諾，你來這裡就是為了要彌補是嗎？」不等對方回答，他就把卷軸塞到Legolas手上。「請把這個放到你後面的書架上吧。」  
  
　　Legolas未照他的要求去做，只想知道Glorfindel究竟對領主說了多少，他很快就得到答案了。「Glorfindel今天早上來找我，他聽說你要回去幽暗密林，」Elrond隨口暗示，將厚重的舊皮書放回書架上，轉向Legolas，王子的擔心當然明顯，而Imladris領主只是笑得親切，解釋說，「Glorfindel不是個喜歡道聽塗說或流言蜚語的人，但是關於你所遭遇的消息也傳到他耳邊，他很擔心你，而且他在林裡看見你和Mithfindl之間不太尋常。」  
  
　　Elrond停下他的工作和言詞，他還來不及提出他的疑問，木精靈就覺得不得不澄清他的言行，害怕要是無法對Elrond解釋清楚，就會失去別人對他的尊重，在瞬間泛起的焦慮和混亂中，王子開始說道。「大人，這不是Mithfindl的錯，就像我跟Glorfindel說的，我只是想要Mithfindl給我痛苦，至少讓我意識到自己在做什麼。」他不安地在領主定格的目光下挪了一下身子，深吸了口氣，繼續說，「是這個傷痕，那些降臨到我身上的不幸，都比不上它持續的影響，只有痛能讓它安靜，我以為我瘋了，是它跟我說我瘋了，我不想談論它，就是不想讓其他人覺得我瘋了。」想起Aragorn說的話，木精靈又說，「不對，不是只有痛才能讓傷痕安靜，Estel好像也能讓那個聲音靜下來，雖然不是每次都這樣。」  
  
　　Legolas發現自己說得越來越荒唐，即時向領主道歉，但是Elrond的提問打斷了他，困惑地皺著眉頭，「傷痕在跟你說話？」王子點頭，諾多精靈的注意力回到他的書上，盯著面前的書堆，像是突然困擾他的是他為什麼要拿出它們，還要它們應該放去哪裡。「第一次發生是什麼時候？」他其實不需要時間去思考傷痕第一次對他說話、第一次發出惡語是在什麼時候，只是厭惡要將這麼隱密的細節告訴領主。Legolas猶豫是否要回答，讓領主揚起眉毛，而他自己也紅了臉。「是在你和Aragorn第一次發生關係的時候？」  
  
　　聽見這句話，他發現傷痕第一次對他說話，確實可能是在他和遊俠第一次發生關係之後，但是這個傷在那兩個人類出現在林地之前就已經存在了，他對Elrond說，「是的，但是它在之前就有影響了，我一直覺得沒什麼，直到在林裡受到攻擊。它讓我很痛苦，只是在貿易路線上遇到他們之前，它已經沒有痛感，也癒合的差不多了，那時候也沒有其他的傷引發它惡化。」  
  
　　木精靈偏著頭仔細深思，認真回想整個事件，而不憶起他被凌虐的恐懼。「它的痛讓我想起在長湖鎮發生的事，我本來沒怎麼注意它，那時在山腰上，我只覺得情緒無法連貫、很遙遠，惡夢也讓我不敢睡著。」他幾乎快要抓上大腿上的傷口，不過在Elrond注意到之前停手。「我被惡夢驚醒，抓著傷痕，疼痛是我唯一能感覺到的，我靠著感覺傷痕的痛才能安撫自己已經活過那次攻擊，現在我是安全的。」  
  
　　精靈領主的神情盡是同情和希望，他順撫一縷烏黑的髮絲，將髮辮塞到耳後，他問道，「你感覺到這個傷痕是在他們給你喝了迷藥之前，還是之後。」  
  
　　「是之前。」  
  
　　Elrond燃起的希望更明顯，他的同情也還在。「再多說一點，告訴我它何時會對你說話，跟你說了什麼，不過先過來吧，我們先找些茶點和更舒服的座位。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他們在靜謐的花園裡，坐在長椅上等待中午，他們的計劃完成了，行李也收拾好了，只需要跟他們的父親告別。  
  
　　 **其實根本用不著來找被我打個半死的Mithfindl。**  
  
　　雖然諾多精靈得到他的一頓毒打和不滿，但是Aragorn發現自己錯了，Mithfindl挑起遊俠的怒火，遠不只是增長他的憎惡，讓他的脾氣失控得如此離譜。他想幫助Legolas的無奈和挫折正在悶燒，他的憤怒都還沒用在Kane身上，遊俠對於能否從Thranduil的潛在危險中保住木精靈，頓時有種無力感，同時Mithfindl這件事也免不了罪責，這些都將他捲入激烈的狂躁之中。Aragorn不只感覺到雙子們的動作，他們因為他的暴力行為感到開心，這只有讓他對自己倍感羞愧。  
  
　　 **我居然讓我的脾氣控制住自己了** ，Aragorn心想。回想起連續拳擊攻打Mithfindl，一時得意的生動細節。 **我不該這麼魯莽，今天早上結束之前，整個Imladris都會知道這件事。** 雖然他不在乎是不是整個Imladris都知道，他寧願這件衝突是依照他所計劃地進行──也就是說，沒有打架鬧事。  
  
　　「Estel。」他原本專注地觀看在清晨陽光下曬著的露珠，赫然抬起頭，Elladan和Elrohir正擔心地看著他。「我知道你不希望發生這種場面，但是你一定會覺得你的行為是值得的。」  
  
　　「讓一個精靈措手不及、打得他滿地找牙，不是什麼值得的行為，Elladan。」一陣微風吹過花園，涼爽的微風預示著冬天不輕易屈服於春天的生命力。  
  
　　Elrohir傾身，越過坐在兩人之間的Elladan，看著Aragorn。「我相信他的意思是你救了Mithfindl一命，兄弟，要不是你的動作這麼快，我可能就要解決掉Elladan，只為了阻止他砍斷Mithfindl的脖子。」  
  
　　遊俠大笑著，猛推Elladan一把，連帶撞上Elrohir，差點從板凳上摔下去。「至少那樣能將從父親的說教裡解救出來。」 **或是從Legolas自我懷疑。**  
  
　　Elrohir一聲竊笑，反推了回去，Elldan連撞到Aragorn，痛得發出驚訝的喊叫，讓他差點坐不住，Elldan即時伸出援手抓住他的上衣，以防他摔到地上。竊笑變成大笑，Elrohir跳起來躲過兄弟的懲罰，三人笑成一團。  
  
　　 **有雙子在，這趙旅程就會舒坦自在一點。**  
  
　　遊俠撿起花園小路上一顆光滑的石頭，玩笑地扔向Elrohir，對方輕易地躲開。「我們去看看我們的馬吧，兄弟，還能打發點時間。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas原以為Elrond會要他坐在辦公桌前，不過他指向書房深處的一張沙發，示意木精靈坐下，同時走到門外，談話暫時停止，給了木精靈思考的空間。 **他提到迷藥，難道這種精神錯亂不是毒物的副作用嗎？**  
  
　　王子聽到Elrond攔下路過的精靈侍僕，要求她為他們準備茶和早餐，讓木精靈想不透的是，當Elrond知道木精靈的病兆在中毒之前就已經發作時，並沒有豁然開朗的感覺，他不知道這是什麼意思。  
  
　　「我要了各類的茶點，你昨晚沒吃晚餐，所以我想你一定餓了。」諾多精靈說道，回來坐在Legolas旁邊，調整靠在椅背上的枕頭，讓自己可以舒適地坐臥著。  
  
　　木精靈是不是餓了，這其實不重要，Legolas自己會去找東西吃。「謝謝你，我餓壞了。」他以為他的回答只是稍微誇張了一下事實，不過似乎刺激到他的胃口，而王子也發覺自己真的是餓了，這時他的肚子發出叫聲，像是在強調這點一樣，換來他視之為第二位父親的精靈親切的笑容。  
  
　　「解釋給我聽吧，Legolas，告訴我事情是怎麼發生的。」  
  
　　那件「事情」其實沒有解釋的必要，木精靈開始向諾多陳述從他發現傷痕異常發作的過程。「那件事在山上發生之後，我撕裂了傷口，從恐懼中解脫，但是我失去感覺。」他看向Elrond，當他說明了在那段期間裡的狀況，還以為對方會表現與Estel昨晚同樣的疑惑，而Elrond只是點頭，要Legolas繼續說。  
  
　　「Aragorn帶我脫離麻木感，他抱著我，聽我說所有事情的經過，在那之前我還沒告訴他第一次的遭遇，慶幸他沒親眼看見那一切，之後一直到在森林裡遇到雙子，我才發現我還是什麼都感覺不到。」移到寬長、柔軟的絨布裡磨蹭，尋找舒適。Legolas依照Elrond的位置，讓兩人彼此相對，兩人靠臥在堆滿枕墊的扶手上。  
  
　　「Elrohir只是想給我驚喜，並不知道我遭遇過什麼，他撲向我，我以為自己又受到攻擊，要是Elladan沒阻止我，可能就會用箭把Elrohir的頭砍下來。羞愧和憤怒，我感覺無法控制那些折磨我的情緒，所以，因為害怕才再次撕開傷口，我只想提醒自己那些人已經死了，我現在是安全的。之後不久，我也向Elladan和Elrohir說了那些事，希望可以藉由我的坦白找回我原有的自制力，可是那些記憶只是讓我的麻木感更嚴重。」  
  
　　一陣敲門聲打斷Legolas的陳述。「抱歉，Legolas。」Elrond說，再次留木精靈獨自在他的思緒裡。  
  
　　 **他一定覺得我瘋了。**  
  
　　領主回來，隨後一位侍僕端來茶水、水果和麵包。「放在這裡就好。」諾多指著最近的一張桌子。侍僕離開之後，Elrond已經裝滿了一盤各種食物，他把盤遞給Legolas，然後替兩人都倒了杯茶。「繼續說吧。」  
  
　　Legolas若有所思地，咬了一口剛出爐的新鮮麵包，配了口茶，接下來要告訴領主的事令他尷尬，雖然這並不是什麼恥辱的行為，但是跟他一起的是Elrond的養子。再喝下一口香濃的茶，木精靈照實說道，「因為我渾身都是半獸人的血，我想洗澡。」Elrond也記得木精靈之前跟他說過被半獸人攻擊的事，所以也不需要多問。「但是我感覺不到水，我抓著傷口，想擺脫這種麻木，我沒有乾淨的感覺。後來Aragorn找到我，沮喪、赤裸著在水裡。」  
  
　　他回想起那晚在Aragorn陪伴之下得到的歡愉，暈紅了的臉。「那時候，我的感覺回來了，我感覺到Estel的愛和憐憫，所以我把自己給了他，他也一樣。」他預想自己會受到譴責，就算在他面前的領主不會，至少他的父親是這樣。  
  
　　Legolas丟了塊水果到嘴裡。「我什麼都感覺不到的時候，只能感覺到他，現在我總算明白，我想要他很久了。也許是我父親的不滿，還有我不相信Estel會接受我，才會一直對他隱瞞，不過那晚，當他是我唯一的感覺時，就無法再否認我對他的感情。」  
  
　　木精靈陷入他的回憶裡，頓時看向領主，從不同的角度來看那一晚，他才有所體悟，Elrond問，「你不覺得可惜嗎？」  
  
　　「當然不會，」Legolas不假思索地回答。「我愛Estel，我從絕望中回來，就是為了不讓他因為我離開而難過。」他的話完全不容辯駁，Elrond的沉默鼓勵木精靈堅持自己的立場。「後來先是傷痕開始說話，它說Aragorn只是想滿足看見我被侵犯所燃起的慾望，但是我不相信，Estel說過他愛我，我相信他。我破壞傷口，否認它所的話，之後它也安靜了一段時間。」  
  
　　Elrond從一條麵包撕下一小塊，放在他的盤子裡，木精靈滿足他的飢餓，休息了一段時間。「如果Estel不再需要我，我想那晚我就會甘願消散，比起沒有他的生活，死亡算是仁慈的結果，我會永遠守住這項承諾。」他以為Elrond會斥責他作出這種承諾，但是Elrond還是只有表示瞭解地點頭。「隔天的早上，雙子對我們在一起的事很不滿，我以為他們是在氣我勾引Aragorn，傷痕發出的聲音也說了同樣的話，後來我才知道他們是害怕我會離開，他們氣的其實是Estel。就是在來這裡的途中，我覺得那個傷疤從我身上獨立。」  
  
　　Elrond喝著茶。「怎麼說？」  
  
　　「我也不知道怎麼解釋，」他避開不回。「但是我說這些事，並不希望你知道它說了什麼，我不想連你也認為我瘋了。」  
  
　　Elrond把空杯子放回桌上。「我寧願你告訴我，」領主說。「這樣才能減少你的痛苦。」雖然Elrond的話中沒有責備的意思，可是Legolas還是很難直視他的眼睛。  
  
　　 **我也希望我能坦誠這件事，那我就不需要再告訴你Mithfindl對我做了什麼。**  
  
　　「它之後再次折磨你是在什麼時候？」  
  
　　「在我父親的信交到我手上的時候，與其藉由痛苦，我選擇在Estel身上尋找慰藉，我希望我想到的只有他，那段時間，傷口沒有說話也沒發疼。」  
  
　　「直到你跟Kalin說話？」  
  
　　Legolas頓時愣住，沒想到Elrond會知道這點，也意識到Kalin可能把他們的談話內容還有他當時的情況都跟Elrond說了。「嗯，他跟我說我父親的消息，是他信裡沒有提到的。」在這些回憶裡，Legolas很想再次撕開他的傷口，撕裂那些困擾著他的聲音，不過它一直安靜無聲。他低聲說著這段故事。「光是疼痛還不夠，它的影響變得嚴重，說的話也更傷人，聽起來就像我回到幽暗密林之後，我父親會對我說的話。它帶來的恐懼跟羞辱瞬間壓在我腦海裡，直到我知道了一切。」當木精靈提及Thranduil，Elrond皺起眉頭，平常在他臉上鮮少看見的額紋，強調出明顯的擔憂。「我想停留在麻木的狀態，這樣就感覺不到必須回去面對我父親的畏懼，只是疼痛比失去感覺更好，傷口發出的聲音會因為它停止，我跟雙子和Aragorn在射箭場上，離開以後，我以為恐懼是來自傷痕。」  
  
　　「但是事實並非如此？」  
  
　　Legolas把差點忘記和半滿的盤子放回桌上，很快地捂了捂臉。「是，我想實際上不是這樣，因為後來Aragorn觸碰到我，雖然麻木感消失，憎惡的聲音也停止了，可是恐懼還在。」像是有一道閃電突然擊中他一樣，恍然大悟，他自言自語。「原來害怕才是我真正的感受。」  
  
　　 **不是因為傷痕，也不是因為Aragorn** ，木精靈如釋負重地想。沉重的負荷、失常的狀態已經讓Legolas相當混亂，更別說要對Elrond解釋。第一次，他發現自己在思考這些情境時，可以更沉著地敘述它。  
  
　　「然後我逃了，甚至沒聽見森林的歌聲，我想逃離恐懼和它的掌控，為了逃避，我盡量讓自己失去知覺，就是在這種狀態下，Mithfindl找到了我。」Elrond接過木精靈的杯子，重新倒滿茶，然後塞到Legolas的手裡。喝了口茶後，木精靈等著茶的溫暖擴散全身，享受寒意消失，在他心裡像是有了家的感覺。他的腦海裡拼湊著話語，準備向Elrond說他遇見Mithfindl後發生的事，但是還是難以啟齒。  
  
　　「Glorfindel跟我說過他遇到了什麼，Legolas，」領主說道，坐回來靠在沙發的壂子上。「他說，他無意中發現Mithfindl好像在攻擊你，可是你否認了。」  
  
　　「Mithfindl是有攻擊我，不過我沒反抗，剛開始沒有，他碰巧刺激到我腿上的傷，讓我擺脫傷痕的聲音，所以我才讓他繼續。」他把枕壂抱在胸前，摸到從枕頭上鬆脫的打結的縫線，他將糾結的線團纏繞在手指上。  
  
　　「Glorfindel找到我們的時候，我已經很愧疚了，而且我在想辦法掙脫，如果不是雙子拜託Glorfindel幫忙找我，我恐怕就逃不過Mithfindl的進攻。」他粗魯地扯著那團縫線，同時還纏著他的手指，直到它被扯下來。  
  
　　領主簡略地反覆思考王子所遭受的意外。「這是最後發生的事了？」  
  
　　「還沒，昨天我跟你談完之後，它說我是弱者，你、雙子，甚至Aragorn的協助只是證明我的脆弱，我在花園裡聽著這些話到睡著。」Legolas拿著線團，在指間揉成線球，又再次鬆開。「今天凌晨我醒來時，好像什麼都沒發生過，感覺像是回到原本的我，沒有擔心、害怕或痛苦，不過那種感覺很快就消失了，因為我忍不住回想。我發現Estel在我房裡睡著，他求我告訴他到底是什麼在干擾我，後來我說了，可是傷痕又發出聲音，而且更強烈，就算那時Aragorn抱著我也一樣，直到他的推論壓過那個聲音。」  
  
　　「他說了什麼？」  
  
　　那刻他笑了，Legolas拆著線團，心不在焉地回答，「那個傷痕說我瘋了是因為行為異常，我弱是因為需要他人，而且你也認為我就是這樣。Aragorn問我，如果同樣的不幸加諸在他身上，如果他有和我同樣的情況，我是不是也會認為他瘋了。如果他在同樣的情形下需要我，是否他會認為他很懦弱。」木精靈把解開的縫線放在掌心上，突然將它吹走。一會兒，線在空中緩緩飄落，飄過Elrond的肩膀，到他看不見的地方。「我不能否認他的說法，因為也無法反駁，所以那個聲音停止了，到現在都沒聽到。」  
  
　　故事已經結束，絲毫不漏地攤開在領主同情的眼前，他們靜靜地坐著，領主沉思的同時，Legolas躺在沙發上，享受著他一直認為自己該背負的包袱缷下的感覺。「我還能做什麼？難道就沒有治療的辦法嗎？」  
  
　　「我不知道，Legolas。」  
  
　　 **看來沒人幫得了我了。** 一陣訝異，他難以接受地眨了眨眼，眼眶裡瞬間積滿無助的淚水。「那你為什麼問起迷藥？也許它可以解釋那些症狀，我還抱著這點希望。」  
  
　　「Legolas，為了是否可能是因為你碰上的迷藥，我翻閱許多書藉尋找答案，許多物質存在都可以喚醒原本平息的性慾，這些東西都可能被用來對付你，可是據我所知，它們沒有都持久性的效果，除非你是不斷地被灌進迷藥，但你的情形並非如此。剛開始，我也懷疑你的病兆和傷痕的影響是喝了迷藥的後遺症，或許你在他們的折磨之下得到的快感，已經對你產生一些影響，但是這也不是問題的根源。」Elrond停了一會兒，伸手握住木精靈放在膝上的雙手，覆蓋在他親切、療癒的手裡。「這個傷痕似乎在支配你，對這種影響，除了你的說法，我沒得解釋，你所承受的傷並沒有任何外在物質。」  
  
　　 **原來他為了我，一直都沒放棄。** 木精靈慚愧地低下頭，說道，「那就是瘋了。」  
  
　　Elrond握緊Legolas的手。「並不是瘋了，Legolas，我承認我比大多數的精靈更瞭解悲傷，雖然Celebrian的心因為承受生活在艱難時期的辛勞而變得沉重，但是她沒遭遇過如你那樣的不幸，後來她也到Valinor尋求安慰。其他的精靈無法忍受他們的悲痛，離開Arda，選擇了Mandos。」放開Legolas的雙手，精靈領主拿起他的茶杯，凝視著已空的容器，眼神中有種Legolas不瞭解的渴望。搖搖頭，像在揮散那些想法，諾多嘆了口氣。「我不知道你究竟是怎麼了，不過我知道，你在中土世界一定會完成一個遠大的目標，勝過以往。你還沒完全失去希望，讓Estel成為你的救贖，因為總有一天，你也會是他的。」  
  
　　Elrond的話中似乎帶有魔法，也讓他迷惑，他問，「什麼意思？」  
  
　　「我無法預知未來，而且現今是複雜的，」領主刻意避開不答，深吸一口氣，感受早晨寒冷的空氣，又說，「就你所告訴我的，Legolas，你已經從悲傷中堅持過來，所以你才能留在Aragorn的身邊。如果就像你說的，他的接觸可以驅離你體內的憎恨，那是因為他的愛，這也可以解釋為什麼你在Mithfindl的接觸下會有不同的反對。」  
  
　　Elrond再次嘆氣、搖頭，感覺對木精靈所說的解釋是徒勞無益，就連他自己都還沒完全理解。「我相信這個傷痕是你身體的一部分，不能被刮削或遺忘，恐懼和憎恨都是出自於你自己，Legolas，你逃避面對你的不幸，所以你能活下來，但是你的悲傷尚未解決。你得靠自己擺脫傷痕，靠自己擺脫那些恐懼，別太依賴Aragorn從它的影響裡解救你，雖然我想他那種轉移注意力的方式或許更健康一點，而且無疑更加愉快，但是對於你加諸給自己的痛苦，他無法可解。」  
  
　　木精靈又紅了臉，回以Elrond領略的微笑。領主出於關心，提點了他還沒解釋有關他情緒斷開的事，傷痕只是個讓他害怕的生理表現。  
  
　　領主突然嚴肅起來。「那個聲音會持續不斷，因為你不久後就得面臨你的恐懼和你的父親，這也表示你無法再隔離你的悲傷，如果你再不面對它，它的影響力會繼續增長，然後消耗掉你，Legolas。」早晨的太陽高升在烏雲密布的天空中，從窗口向外望，陽光已不再那麼明亮。「不要絕望，你活下來了，這不代表你的考驗已經結束，你的悲傷雖然還在，但是你絕對比自己想像的還要堅強，而這個傷痕一定痊癒。」  
  
　　他希望自己能相信Elrond所說的。 **傷痕一定要痊癒，否則我就會消散。** 另一陣敲門聲打斷兩人的思緒。


	26. Chapter 26

　　「早安，Elrohir、Elladan和Aragorn大人。」Kalin走進馬廐裡的走道，一邊打招呼，雙子和遊俠正在照顧他們的馬。護衛走到三人戰馬並排的棚位前停下，慌張地四處張望。「王子殿下沒跟你們在一起嗎？」  
  
　　Elladan幫他的馬刷了最後一下黃褐色的鬃毛，從棚裡走到護衛面前，把刷子扔進固定在走道牆上的水槽裡。「早安，Kalin，雖然我們今天早上已經見過面了。」雙子開著玩笑說。Estel心不在焉地聽著他們的談話，一邊看顧他的馬，他的注意力正在飄散，早前毒打Mithfindl洩憤仍然讓他的心感到疲倦。「沒有，Kalin，Legolas不在這裡，他跟Ada在一起，不用擔心。」  
  
　　護衛低聲地喃喃自語，聲音小到遊俠還無法聽見，不過Elrohir和Elladan都因為他所說的話而逗笑了，Elrohir回應，「的確如此，Legolas向來都是個小混混，藏在你的王子殿下腦後的惡作劇，多到我算不出來，常害我和Elladan被懲罰。」  
  
　　 **真是誇張的謊言，** Estel心想，豎起耳朵聽聽他的兄弟還編什麼新故事蒙騙不知情的聽眾，他笑了笑。 **我可能沒存在得像他們那麼久，可是我的印象中，明明經常都是Elrohir策劃一切，Elladan說服Legolas跟著他們的計劃走。**  
  
　　「你還記得那次嗎，親愛的兄弟？Legoas為了要教Estel游泳，就把他扔進河裡，我記得那是你的王子第一次見到我們幼小又沒判斷力的兄弟。」Elladan對Kalin說。  
  
　　「沒錯沒錯，以人類的年紀來說，那時Estel大約才十歲。」Elrohir感嘆著，裝作懷舊的樣子，繼續瞎扯，「Legolas是個非常調皮的惡魔，我們原本是在淺灘上教Estel游泳的，可是你的王子殿下卻堅持說他應該要學會勇敢面對激流。」  
  
　　Elladan繼續胡鬧，搭配誇張凝重的臉色和語調，「他就這樣把他丟進河裡，毫無預警，我們不得不把我們的弟弟從冰冷的水裡救出來，而Legolas竟然在岸上狂笑。」  
  
　　雙子描繪著他們掰出來的往事，讓遊俠忍不住嘆了口鼻息，因為回想起裸著上半身的Legolas在小水塘的岸邊笑到滾地，而自己泡在冷水裡大罵。那天到現在不過才兩個多星期，遊俠想不明白，Legolas的人生怎麼能改變得這麼快，而且因為如此，他整個人也都變了，這讓Aragorn感到害怕。  
  
　　「真遺憾。」Kalin同樣嚴肅地回應，這提醒了遊俠，護衛跟雙子和Legolas都認識得比他久很多，他可能早就知道他和Legolas第一次見面的故事。  
  
　　 **如果這一切對我有如瞬間，那我相信對Legolas來說，雖然他的世界正在天翻地覆，但是剎那間就會過去了，儘管殘忍不堪。**  
  
　　「如果我沒記錯的話，」護衛也對Elldan開玩笑說，「那次你和Elrohir被訓斥了一頓，因為你照顧你的兄弟缺乏謹慎，不過我想那頓教訓是應該的，因為你們讓我的麻煩製造者王子把人類牽著鼻子走。」  
  
　　Kalin為雙子的故事添加的玩笑，讓他們放聲大笑，Elladan友善地朝護衛的背上拍了一掌，說道，「這也是真的，Kalin。」  
  
　　「還有如果我沒記錯的話，」Estel退出他的座騎棚位，糾正他們的玩笑。「應該是那兩個調皮的諾多把我扔進河裡，Legolas把我拖出來，雖然我整個過程都在恐懼中反抗他。」Elladan和Elrohir睜大了眼，刻意假裝受到傷害的樣子，同時Kalin知情而笑。「據我的回憶，我只有在早上才會遇見Legolas或其他木精靈，就因為這樣，這兩個陰險的蠢蛋騙我相信木精靈會利用人類小男孩來施展他們的魔法，如果我很容易上當，也只相任我的兩個哥哥，我因為差點溺水而學到一個教訓。」  
  
　　過了好一陣子，雙子仍然是一副不滿的表情，不過他們愉悅的天性還是占了上風，與Aragorn和Kalin一起笑著，突然走道盡頭的一陣呼喚驚動了他們。  
  
　　「不好意思，大人，」一位年輕精靈說道，一邊朝他們跑來。他停在四人的面前，向雙子們鞠了躬才行通知，臉上掛著緊張的笑容，「Glorfindel大人要我來找你們，其他路人告訴我你們在這裡。」遊俠和雙子立刻警覺地站直了身子，只有Kalin似乎沒察覺他們在擔心什麼。「他說Raavearaa告知了領主關於今天早上在訓練場發生的事，他希望你們準備去見領主大人。」這位小精靈穿著皮革外衣，看起來勉強成熟一點，對戰士而言唯一防衛就是開始接受訓練，他的重心不耐煩地在兩腳間來回轉移，像是等著他們的指示或遣退。  
  
　　 **該來的還是躲不了，** Estel對自己說，向兄弟們看了一眼，對方只回予焦急又自愉的苦笑，而Kalin推測這消息不關他的事，便轉身回避。  
  
　　遊俠知道自己是免不了父親的一頓說教，所以回覆這位就算尚未成年，也還是大他許多歲數的小精靈。「謝謝，我們會去找他。」小精靈立刻離去。  
  
　　「Glorfindel這樣告知我們，」Elladan乾巴巴地說。「看來他一定知道Mithfindl對Legolas做了什麼。」  
  
　　一提到王子，Kalin停止觀察撐著馬廄屋頂的雕花石柱，注意力回到雙子和Estel身上，他什麼都沒說，不過他對好友的擔憂寫在臉上一清二楚。  
  
　　 **如果Legolas知道我們有多愛他就好了。**  
  
　　「我確定你們兩個可以不用過去談話，兄弟，」遊俠對雙子說，還帶著無奈的嘆息。「或許你們可以跟Kalin解釋Legolas的事，我去看看Raavearaa跟父親說了什麼。」為了回應Elladan和Elrohir相同的好奇心，Aragorn說道，「把你們知道都告訴Kalin，綠葉能有越多知情的朋友越好。」說完後便匆匆離開馬廄，回到最後庇護所。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　木精靈正在努力掩飾他的笑意，Raavearaa在說明Estel是怎樣攻擊Mithfindl時，三不五時會瞥他一眼，Legolas不希望Raavearaa認為他是贊同遊俠海扁Mithfindl這種暴力行為。故事說完後，Elrond只是搖搖頭，說道，「別太擔心，Raavearaa，Estel過幾個小時就要離開前往幽暗密林，雙子也是，所以你的訓練不會再被打擾了。」  
  
　　指導者並沒被安撫下來，他不甘心地說，「但是領主大人，你的兒子毫無理由地攻擊Mithfindl，他們對我保證過他沒做出任何激怒他們的事，可是他的鼻子被打斷了！難道你不懲罰他們嗎？」  
  
　　瞬間，Imladris領導者從原本被動、安撫對方的立場，回到領主的氣勢，儘管他穿著輕便的長袍，頂著一頭微亂的頭髮，因為翻找大量藏書和抱著捲軸，衣服染上了灰塵。Elrond站在桌子後方，雖然兩人身高相同，但在面前讓指導者有些畏縮。「我建議你去跟Glorfindel瞭解一下關於Mithfindl的說法的真實性，我可以向你保證，Raavearaa，Mithfindl絕對做出了許多讓我兒子憤怒的事，沒有挑釁，他們就不會這麼做。」領主用肅然、沉重的語氣反駁。「感謝你的關心。」受到指責的戰士顯然被遣退，立刻轉身離開書房。  
  
　　剛才早前敲門聲打斷了Legolas和Elrond的談話時，他跟著Elrond走出書房深處的個人圖書館，本來想跟他道個謝，然後告退，上午已經快要過去了，他還得在午餐結束之前收拾好東西。不過Elrond一開門就迎來惱火的Raavearaa，Legolas決定留下來聽聽他的說法，特別是指導者口中冒出的第一個字就是「Estel」。顯然Raavearaa並不清楚雙子和遊俠找上Mithfindl的原因，而Legolas也很慶幸Elrond沒說出這項訊息。  
  
　　「好了，」Elrond說道，坐回到他的座位上，「看來對大家來說，這是個精彩的早晨。」  
  
　　Legolas總算能讓他的笑容顯露出來。「是啊，謝謝你陪我說話，但是我必須準備離開了。」他從椅子上站起。  
  
　　「等等，你的傷口還沒處理，不能就這樣離開Imladris。」Elrond對王子搖著纖長的手指，提醒著。  
  
　　站在諾多所坐在其後的大辦公桌前，木精靈承諾，「我會讓Estel處理。」  
  
　　「關於他還有Elladan、Elrohir今天早上做的事，你不會生氣嗎？」  
  
　　「就像你說的，你的兒子們沒有理由就不會這麼做，我認為這次我瞭解他們的理由。」諾多精靈揚起眉毛，好奇王子所瞭解的理由，於是他回答，「也許看起來就是這麼不尋常，不過他們是因為擔心我。」  
  
　　Elrond繞過辦公桌，立刻給予Legolas一個擁抱，讓他緊貼進他懷裡。「或許某方面來說這是事實，他們都很愛你，Legolas，所以他們才這麼做。」Legolase在鼓勵的擁抱裡徘徊，但是他感覺的到有些悲傷參雜在慰藉裡，因為他知道回到綠林就沒有這種來自父愛的安慰。「如果要這麼幼稚地回應Mithfindl，我想我會讓你給予Estel接受他合理的懲處。」  
  
　　Legolas笑得悅耳、輕鬆愉快，就像他放下負擔，以及對於康復找到新的希望。「不錯，我相信我可以找到最折磨人的方法管教他，不過我想他應該禁不起嚴刑拷打。」Elrond暗示性地彎起嘴角，退後若有所思地盯著王子，突然古老的面容露出喜色，理解了木精靈背後無意影射的其他話意。  
  
　　他在領主大笑時紅了臉，然後嘲笑著自己。 **除了Estel以外，Elrond是知道我最多事的人，怎麼說起來還是這麼尷尬，我不知道。**  
  
　　「我相信你能。」Elrond賭定地說，放開木精靈，而他也不情願地鬆開諾多的擁抱，領主將雙手放在Legolas的肩上，撥開他的長髮。「現在去做準備吧。」  
  
　　就這樣，Legolas離開書房，拋下他的憂慮和恐懼，換來短暫、知足的間奏。 **還沒結束，Legolas，** 他警告自己。已經有太多次，他都覺得療癒只是再次跌入絕望，每次他都無法確定是否能爬出隔閡與惡化的絕境。 **一切都還沒結束，** 木精靈心想， **但是我會享受這段短暫的樂觀。** 他走過轉角回到房間，陷入思緒之中，只是隱約意識到周圍的環境，差點撞上遊俠，突然失去平衡和怔愣，Legolas跌跌撞撞地退後。  
  
　　Aragorn已經盡量避免撞倒木精靈，或讓自己摔倒在地。「新愛的Eru。」Aragorn發出驚呼，衝到木精靈旁邊，確認他沒事。「你沒受傷吧？抱歉，Legolas，我急著去見父親還有你。」  
  
　　Legolas不懷好意地笑了笑，「沒有，Estel，我沒受傷。」遊俠在疑惑之中再次確認對方，這次還特別注意木精靈的情緒轉變。「你不必去見Elrond了，他已經放我離開，看你怎麼為你的行為補償。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　遊俠一臉茫然地問，「補償？」  
  
　　「對啦，人類朋友，」木精靈刻意這樣說，像是在跟一位愚蠢的年輕人說話。「Elrond大人不想見你，不過要你來見我，過來。」  
  
　　Estel乖乖地跟著木精靈悄悄走過最後庇護所，在遊俠熟悉的高聳拱形天花板下，沿著長廊而行。Legolas輕聲哼著遊俠聽過但是無法辨認的歌曲。 **他的狀態肯定很好，** 遊俠心想，走在愛人身後，欣賞他修長的身影。 **也是，他已經跟Ada說過自己的狀況了。**  
  
　　「Legolas……」  
  
　　木精靈只是哼得更大聲，幾乎是在吟唱，而忽略遊俠試圖引起他的注意，Aragorn笑了笑。 **這才是我認識的Legolas，** 他想， **就和以前一樣高傲，讓人受不了。**  
  
　　他沒再試著跟Legolas說話，也不懷疑Legolas的心情變得樂觀，能投入愉快的情緒是遊俠所樂見的，他從他身上發現歡愉的傳染性，反而開始思考精靈給他關於補償的模糊暗示。 **他看起來沒在生氣，不可能會是急著想在幾小時內離開回去幽暗密林吧。** 顯然木精靈是知道他怎麼對付Mithfindl的，而Aragorn完全預想不到到底會有爭論會發生，Legolas和Elrond談過話，但是Elrond又不想見到他，只是把他推給Legolas，這不管他的愛人心情有多好，都讓遊俠感覺不安。 **我大概不會只有受到一頓訓斥這麼簡單了。**  
  
　　兩人走到王子在Imladris常駐的房間，Legolas停下腳步，伸手握上手把時停止動作。「Aragorn。」  
  
　　「嗯？」  
  
　　他背對著Aragorn，問道，「你真的打斷Mithfindl的鼻子了？」  
  
　　「沒錯。」他回答得很簡潔，Legolas沒有回應，只是打開房門，走進房裡就直接到床尾的大行李箱旁，打開來翻找著他的物品，留下Estel還站在走廊上，比剛才更加困惑。  
  
　　終於，他也進了房間，關上身後的房門，坐在床邊看著Legolas扔了幾件外衣和綁腿褲到他旁邊，沒有任何要求，Aragorn就幫著王子捆緊衣服，塞進精靈的背袋裡。他們不發一語地收拾行李，長時間的沉默讓Estel越來越緊張。很快地，最後一件衣服也整整齊齊地進到袋子裡，Legolas的髮梳和其他用品也都收拾好了。Legolas繫好背袋，將它扔到地上，跟他的弓和箭袋堆在一起。他坐在行李旁，靠近遊俠，卻低著頭不看他一眼。  
  
　　這樣的寂靜已經超越Estel所能忍受的程度，他問，「你都跟Ada說了？」  
  
　　「是啊。」  
  
　　簡短的答案並沒有激起進一步的對話，人類還是又試了一次。「那他說了什麼？」  
  
　　「他說了很多，我們晚點再談。」  
  
　　Aragorn只感覺一陣沮喪，又問，「我們不能現在就談嗎？中午以前還有時間，而且你看起來又不是很忙。」  
  
　　精靈總算抬起金黃色的腦袋，Aragorn很欣慰也注意到王子再次微笑。「不能，我們沒辦法現在就談……而且我很忙，我正忙著找個好方法處罰你幼稚的行為。」  
  
　　他拉寬笑容，水藍色的雙眼突然間閃爍，帶著頑皮的意味。Legolas撲向遊俠，令他吃了一驚，措手不及地投入纏繞著他的雙臂和結實的胸膛，將他撞到床上。Aragorn知道木精靈不會傷害他，所以Legolas抓著他的手臂壓到頭上，爬過去跨坐在他身上時，他完全沒掙扎。木精靈懸在他身上，對他笑著，看見精靈這麼開心，遊俠也只能回以同樣的笑容，一邊不舒服地扭著身體，他的雙腳還在床外，跟剛才坐著時一樣，而他的背完全抵著床褥，而精靈停留在他的下半身。  
  
　　他無奈地問道，「我還以為你已經想到合適的處罰了。」  
  
　　Legolas沒有回應，只是傾身貼切遊俠的面容，他的長髮落在他們的臉旁，像是金色的布簾阻擋了兩人的視線。精靈依然只是望著他，露出邪惡般的笑容，遊俠不停蠕動著，但是王子收緊大腿，讓他動彈不得。  
  
　　「安靜點，我是想到適合的處罰了。」精靈將嘴唇移到Aragorn的臉上，只有溫熱、香甜的氣息觸碰著他，這就讓遊俠再次在愛人的挑逗之下扭動，引來Legolas懲戒的眼光。「我還跟Elrond大人說過你禁不起嚴刑拷打，別證明我是錯的。」  
  
　　Aragorn大笑，「禁不起嚴刑拷打？你不是認真的吧？你比我年長多少歲數，相較之下，我幾乎還沒出生。」  
  
　　「你是在說我老了？」  
  
　　遊俠又忍不住發笑，此時他還在Legolas身下扭動，刻意作出從Legolas的掌握中掙脫手腕的樣子，事實上非常享受精靈的輕挑。「不老，Legolas，應該說是古老，你比許多樹木年長，還有大地的塵埃，親愛的，你還比……」  
  
　　就是要讓瞎扯、開玩笑的遊俠閉上嘴似的，Legolas占據了Aragorn張開的嘴，他的唇粗略地覆上他的，他不得不安靜。Legolas貪婪地吻著Aragorn，柔軟的溫舌纏繞著對方的，抓著遊俠手腕的手也鬆開了些，雖然還握著他的手臂，但遊俠再次試著掙脫時，Legolas又將他抓緊，一邊喘息，打斷了兩人的吻。「安靜。」  
  
　　越加地無奈，當他越是渴望觸摸騎在他身上的木精靈，就越難冷靜不動，Estel抱怨說，「這種姿勢，我很難克制自己。」木精靈一聲暗笑，轉了轉雙眼，從遊俠身上抬起下臀，留給他足夠的空間讓雙腿回到床上，至少可以躺得舒服一點，他的手腕仍然被緊緊握著。「如果你是在懲罰我的幼稚……」他開始反抗，但是當王子重新坐下，他忍不住發出低沉的咕噥，這次是直接頂上他的腹股溝。  
  
　　對方身體的重量貼合地壓在他迅速勃起的下身，剝奪了他的思緒，直到Legolas滿意地提示他剛才還沒說完的話，「如果我是在懲罰你的幼稚怎樣？」精靈彎下身，臀部摩擦著遊俠的分身，鼻尖蹭著Aragorn長滿鬍子的頸間，用舌頭舔吮粗糙的皮膚。  
  
　　Estel對自己問道， **我剛才是在說什麼？**  
  
　　Legolas的注意力還沒被打斷，低聲說，「Estel？」  
  
　　他咳了一聲，清了清嗓子。「如果你是在懲罰我的幼稚行為，那你應該要知道那這都是雙子影響我這麼做。」  
  
　　王子坐起來，從Aragorn面前拉遠了身子，說道，「我知道，所以我要懲罰的應該是雙子。」他從Aragorn身上跳下來，讓已經激起性欲的遊俠只能不知所措的盯著他。  
  
　　「Legolas！」  
  
　　精靈嘲笑著人類這等窘境，顯然很享受這種惡趣味，同時Aragorn假裝不滿地認為他的愛人會用相同的方式懲處雙子。他滾到床邊坐起來，抓住精靈的腰間，將他拉回自己的腿上。  
  
　　「我不認為，恐怕你會比較希望我用對付Mithfindl的方法來教訓Elladan跟Elrohir。」Legolas悅耳的笑聲就是遊俠所希望的反應，他的雙臂緊緊環繞著木精靈，擁他入懷，並把頭靠在他優美的背部。  
  
　　 **這種幸福不會持續太久的，** 他擔心著，不過不再思考這個想法，就只專注於Legolas的長髮的迷人香味。  
  
　　「不，我才不會讓你打斷你兄弟們的鼻子，你永遠都別想用同樣的方式打斷他們其中一人的鼻子。」木精靈滿足地仰躺有Estel身上。「不然那些什麼都不知道的女精靈就可以分辨出他們，毀了他們的人生。」兩人笑著，遊俠只有收緊擁抱，沉浸在貼近的感覺裡，他們陷入沉默，而這種安靜是自在的，兩人都迷失在各自的思緒裡，直到Legolas嘆氣，然後說道，「他們來了。」不到一會兒，一陣敲門聲擾亂了遊俠清靜。  
  
　　「Legolas，Aragorn？」Elladan又敲了一次門，不耐煩地叫著，聲音裡有點調皮的意味。「你們現在可以見人吧？」  
  
　　「可以，進來吧。」王子回應，依然留在遊俠的腿上沒動過。  
  
　　Elrohir沒有進入房間，只是回說，「Ada希望我們都到他的書房外面的露台用餐，就在那裡見我們。」  
  
　　 **就這樣被他們打擾了。**  
  
　　「知道了，Elrohir、Elladan。」Aragorn不情願地放開王子，兩人站在床邊，他轉向Legolas。「所以我的處罰到底是什麼？」他的興奮還沒消失，尚未放棄對木精靈的渴望。  
  
　　Legolas笑了笑，答道，「我想你的處罰大概要等一會了，我們離開以前必須去見你父親，或許我們會在野外繼續。」Legolas的手貼上遊俠的胸口，慢慢往下，滑過Estel的腹部到他的下腹。「在那之前，這樣的懲罰就夠了。」他一邊戲謔，伸手隔著緊繃的衣服撫摸遊俠的勃起，木精靈自己沒有興奮的跡象，反倒是Aragorn一直處於這種情況下，可能開始有點疼了，不過他只是拍掉精靈正在撫摸的手。  
  
　　「那我們去找Ada了。」他說道，想著， **我從沒這麼期待到野外去。**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　與Elrond共進的午餐很平淡地過去，就如Legolas的預期，領主要他的兒子們注意他們的行為舉止、要小心、他們代表著Imladris，所以一舉一動應該盡量端莊。Legolas難以專注聽從Elrond說的話，整個午餐時間，Aragorn都在小餐桌的對面盯著他，他的飢餓顯然不是為了隨便吃了幾口了事的食物。不過人類的味道還停留在精靈的唇間，那種味道再美味的食物都無法超越，相較之下，他嚥下的食物如同嚼蠟。  
  
　　「……我不認為那有什麼必要，父親，Legolas的護衛會注意大家的需要，對吧，Legolas？」  
  
　　Elladan、Elrohir和Elrond都期待地看著他，而王子發現自己根本不知道他們在說什麼。「我相信他說得沒錯。」他低聲地說。雙子和領主繼續他的對話，而木精靈鬆了口氣，將另一塊麵包撕成一小塊。  
  
　　 **還好有我的護衛陪著我們，我連簡單的談話都聽不進去了，要怎麼在旅程期間進行防衛？** 突然一隻手肘頂著他，引起他的注意。  
  
　　「我說，時候不早了，你的衛兵都已經聚集在庭院裡，我們也應該準備離開了。」Elrohir指向圍攔，Legolas也朝那裡望去，確定他的衛兵都已準備完成，正在等待，他可以看見護衛隊長Kalin走在他們之中，巡視每位戰士。  
  
　　他很不願意離開這裡，卻也只能悲哀也同意，「看起來是這樣。」Legolas喝完了酒，站起身。  
  
　　「我送你們一程。」Elrond帶著精靈們和人類，沉默地穿過最後庇護所走到庭院。  
  
　　 **我一定會記得這裡。** 木精靈仔細檢視他們所經過每個角落、每間廳堂，記住第二個家的每個細節。 **萬一我再也無法回來的話……** 他心想，該離開的時候到了，感覺十分惆悵。朝遊俠望了一眼，王子發現對方也在看著他，帶著神秘的笑容。  
  
　　王子雖然沉著臉也還是笑了，輕輕頂了一下遊俠的手臂。「你是傻了嗎，Estel？」  
  
　　遊俠繼續暗笑，什麼都沒說，只是抓住木精靈的手，心照不宣地緊握著，他們走下台階，進入庭院，然後他便讓木精靈到他的座騎旁邊。  
  
　　「王子殿下。」Kalin招呼著，五位幽暗密林衛兵隨著呼喚而轉身，恭敬地向他們的王子和他的朋友們、同夥的戰士，以及Imladris的領主敬禮。  
  
　　Kalin走向Legolas，一匹有班紋的灰馬跟著他而來，Legolas一眼就能認得，這匹馬也認得牠的主人，走到Legolas面前時，牠一點都不溫柔地推了旁邊的衛兵一把。他伸出手，摸摸忠誠的戰馬的鼻子，引起牠發出一聲滿足的嘶喊。  
  
　　 **Arato，能騎自己的座騎真是太好了。**  
  
　　「我們都準備好了，殿下，隨時都可以出發。」護衛跟王子說道。  
  
　　木精靈的物品不多，就和他們一樣，都已經繫在馬上，雙子和Aragorn的行李跟武器也都被馬廏的管理候取來。  
  
　　Legolas依然如此訝異他的父親能這麼肯定地在Imladris找到他，他問著Kalin，「是你帶Arato來的？」  
  
　　旁邊的一位衛兵一邊竊笑地回答他，同時警愓地看著外表溫馴的馬。「我們沒辦法留下牠，殿下，牠聽見我們在談論要來這裡找你，怎樣哄都不肯留著，Kalin告訴牠不能跟來的時候，牠就開始猛踢大門，我們怕牠踢斷了腿，所以還是決定帶牠來了。」  
  
　　Legolas微笑著，看到他的馬惱怒地甩頭就可以知道衛兵說得是真的。衛兵們都上了各自的座騎，整個庭院都能聽見Elrond正在操心著雙子和Aragorn，給他們最後一分鐘的忠告，Legolas相信他們之前就已經聽過很多次了，尤其是Elladan和Elrohir，他們許多歲月和時間都是危險之中渡過，除了與父親同在的時候。從馬背上拿起箭袋，並繫在胸前，堅固的箭袋碰到背後嚴重的擦傷，想起Mithfindl的所作所為就感覺不舒服。  
  
　　 **現在我知道自己的狀況了，我可以應付，** 他思考著那個傷痕，只是不知道在幽暗密林裡有什麼在等著他，他父親的憤怒預示了他滿懷希望的想法都是假象。  
  
　　「Legolas？」Elrond站在他的身邊，臉上仍少不了關心。「你確定這是最好的做法？」領主沒有明說他其實不希望王子離開，儘管如此，他的意思再清楚不過。  
  
　　「這是唯一的辦法。」  
  
　　領主似乎還有話想與之爭論，反之，他只是將木精靈拉進懷裡，給他一個擁抱。「記得回來找我們。」  
  
　　「我會的，Minyatar。」他輕聲回應，不情願地退出領主的懷裡，一切都已準備就緒等待上路。就像習慣在林間穿梭的敏捷性，精靈輕鬆也跳到馬背上。  
  
　　Elrond站在台階上，拳頭掃過胸口，說道，「再見了，幽暗密林的朋友、孩子們，下次相遇之前，願你們生命之樹的綠葉永不凋零，還有願我的孩子們遠離麻煩。」幽暗密林的衛兵們笑著，向領主告別。「再見，Legolas，注意安全。」  
  
　　馬隊、精靈和遊俠緩緩走出庭院大門，踏上回到幽暗密林的道路。Aragorn等著Legolas走近，兩人並肩而行，木精靈再次回頭看看朝他們揮手的Elrond，暗自承諾。 **總有一天，我會回到Imladris的家，我一定會回來。**


	27. Chapter 27

　　這天下午在一片和諧的交談中渡過，精靈與人類的隊伍尚未遠離Imladris的邊境外圍，他們知道現在還很安全，自然不會刻意保持安靜並加以警愓周遭環境，從容地沿著通往最高隘口的舊道路慢步而行。積雪已經消融，被前一晚的暴風雨沖走，但是冬天的嚴寒仍然籠罩著大地，透過偶然、冷冽的寒風吹過森林的樹梢，似乎想讓每個人知道它的存在。Aragorn拉起大衣罩在頭上，阻斷尖銳的風聲和刺痛雙耳的風。  
  
　　遊俠發現幽暗密林的衛兵都在猶豫該不該與他們的王子說話，與Legolas的遠行同時也是與那些精靈的遠行，就像認識Legolas許多年一樣，他也非常瞭解他們，Aragorn明白木精靈們都不知道該怎麼去接近他們的王子。  
  
　　 **幾乎沒有精靈被強暴後還選擇活著，難怪他們會對待他像個異類一樣。**  
  
　　其中一位衛兵偶爾會對王子露出關心的眼神，好像Legolas正瀕臨崩潰邊緣，要是他們不保持警戒，他的靈魂就會在他們眼前破碎。如果王子有發現衛兵的關心，那他並沒有表現出來，只是繼續和雙子嘻笑打鬧。  
  
　　他四周盡是西爾凡精靈的嘹亮笑聲，不斷阻撓Aragorn進入寧靜的狀態，他就任由他們繼續，反正至少還有一位精靈會比他先意識到危險，不然還有他的兄弟們，雖然他們不像西爾凡精靈與森林有深厚的連結。Legolas和雙子正在爭辯往日回憶的正確性，關於那些他們還是孩童時所做過的蠢事。他不知道那些故事，也聽不進去，他已經好幾個晚上沒睡好了，就算有睡也睡不安穩，精疼力竭，他習慣了睡眠不足和惡劣的環境，可是現在已經到了極限，他什麼都不想做，只想閉上眼睛。  
  
　　 **清醒點** ，他暗自喝斥著， **沒必要讓Elladan和Elrohir有更多機會嘲笑我丟臉的模樣。**  
  
　　Aragorn的眼皮終於合起，他的身體也越來越沉重無力，Legolas突然放聲大笑，才讓他睜開雙眼，瞬間回神。  
  
　　拉下大衣的風帽，遊俠發現當他打盹時，太陽已經落下，前方不遠處是一片夕陽。他瞄了一眼在他旁邊的王子，輕拍他的戰馬頸部，表示謝意，Aragorn從座騎的步態就知道牠有察覺到騎手的狀態，一直小心著不讓他摔下馬背。  
  
　　「睡得還好嗎？」  
  
　　木精靈帶趣地丟了個問題給他，似乎知道他不希望有人發現他睡著。「很好，」Aragorn回道，「雖然不能睡太久，但是我比願意承認得還要累。」  
  
　　王子的臉上掠過一絲自責。「才怪，你才剛睡著不久，現在已經黃昏了，我們等一下就歇腳，反正大家都不急著趕回去。」  
  
　　「不必了，我已經休息過了，我們都還沒走到山脈，如果是我就不會讓他們停下。」他不想讓隊伍慢下來，就像對方希望那樣做，以逃避回去幽暗密林。  
  
　　Elladan開玩笑地說，「走在前方的一位偵察兵回報了半獸人的蹤跡，若是沒必要，我們可不想引起他們的注意，更不想在晚上。」這完全不像是雙子會說的話，據Aragorn所知，他們應該寧願冒失衝進半獸人群。「發現你在馬鞍上打盹之前，我們本來也是打算先停止前進的。」  
  
　　他的兄弟們一邊笑著，一邊跑到他們前頭，被他們拿來消遣，遊俠絲毫沒有任何影響，他經常是他們取笑的話題，所以他可以完全無視他們，反而觀察Legolas的狀況。美麗的生靈筆直挺拔地坐在馬背上，頭髮編織地完美，他的武器掩蓋在身邊，準備就緒，要是不認識Legolas的人，都會認為王子殿下健康無虞。  
  
　　但是，這位精靈像是被原本很合身的外衣吞沒，他的身形消瘦單薄，眼睛周圍浮出了黑眼圈，高挺的顴骨在蒼白的面容上特別突出。在不認識Legolas的人看來，木精靈回頭注意林裡微弱的動靜，以及那些Aragorn聽不見的聲音，只是在對周遭環境保持警戒。就Aragorn來說，木精靈顯然又慌又累。  
  
　　Legolas發現遊俠正在盯著他看。「真慶幸你已經休息過了，Estel，晚上你會需要體力的，記得你的懲罰因為我們離開而還沒完全結束。」  
  
　　聽到木精靈暗示早上的事，他的心情反而開朗起來，Aragorn抱怨說，「我不信你的護衛會讓你離開他們的視線。」  
  
　　「我只要給他們命令就行了，別想找退路逃避你的罪責，Aragorn。」雖然木精靈的表情親切和藹，不過警告倒是很冷淡。  
  
　　遊俠笑道。「我不確定我是不是想逃避責任，不過我發現自己非常後悔卻也非常樂意接受你腦子裡的任何懲罰。」  
  
　　Legolas意味深長地微笑，然後繼續注意周遭森林的動靜，而Aragorn不自覺得再次想著，為何會有人想傷害純淨、優雅的精靈。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　太陽終於消失無影，只剩下微暗的月光，沿途為行者引路，Kalin下令叫隊伍停步，然後跳下馬背，開始吩咐他的下屬，安排每個人今晚的職務。Legolas急切地跳下馬，溫柔地摸摸牠的鼻子，讓衛兵帶牠到其他馬匹吃草的地方，他與護衛在一起的時候很少會被安排什麼事務，因為他們完全地遵從他，會接管他丟給自己的任何任務，即時是在巡邏，他們也都是這樣，當然他們並不是懷疑他身為戰士的能力，而是害怕萬一王子出了什麼事，就會觸怒Thranduil。  
  
　　造成這種過度保護的原因之一，就是他喜歡與Aragorn或雙子一起漫步荒野，而且Aragorn和雙子會讓他做自己該做的事。不過這次，木精靈倒是很慶幸他不用被要求做什麼，他來到雙子和Aragorn旁邊靠坐在樹下，看著精靈們各忙其事，而Elrond的兒子們，也沒人敢要求這三位Imladris的客人做什麼，所以同樣也坐著發懶，看著精靈忙碌。  
  
　　沒有點燃的營火，也沒有煮熟的食物，即使是在外地，西爾凡還是依照橫越他們所居住的黑暗森林的習慣，沒有一位精靈攤開舖蓋，或者讓自己處得舒服，他們的床就是頭上的枝幹，營火更是沒有必要，因為他不怎麼感覺得到寒風，他們的舒適圈都為了鞏固保護王子殿下安全的責任心而犧牲。然而，Legolas的衛兵們還是遞來了醃製的鹿肉和一瓶稀釋過的紅酒，兩者都是Legolas熟悉的味道，都是來自他父親的食品貯藏室。  
  
　　他察覺到衛兵們對他的戒心，傷人的是，經過磨難之後，身在同族之中卻被他們貼上記號，視為外人。 **我不是流亡者，我只是在該死的時候活了下來。** 他從他們擔憂的眼神判斷，他們也只是不知道該怎麼看待我。但是，這些想法根本無助於將他從沮喪中拉回來，它們只是預示著一場挽回損失的持久戰，那個損失即是──正常，或者至少，在近期事件發生以前曾經正常過的事物。  
  
　　「呃，綠葉，我總算明白為什麼你永遠都學不會怎麼煮飯，」Elrohir說著善意的玩笑，撕開一大塊老硬的鹿肉作為晚餐，另一半則遞給他的孿生兄弟。「看來你從來都沒有接受過正確的指導。」  
  
　　木精靈還是忍不住笑了。「我想你應該就是那個指導我的人了，Elrohir？需要我說說你那傳說中的燉湯技術嗎？」  
  
　　「不用了，除非Estel願意跟我們分享一下我做的湯味道如何？」  
  
　　在四周，安靜的木精靈並不懂這個笑話，不過他們還是會心一笑，一邊照顧馬匹，他們已經相當習慣他們的王子與諾多精靈之間的特殊情誼。  
  
　　「天殺的美味，Elrohir，如果有誰想要讓石塊跟樹枝黏在牙齒上好幾天的話。」  
  
　　不管是不是知道遊俠這番評論背後的歷史，衛兵們都被遊俠的反駁逗笑了，連雙子和Aragorn自己也同樣，Legolas也感覺到緊張的暗流已經緩解，他的笑聲也讓其他人都放鬆許多。王子發現遊俠再次用愉快又帶著渴望的眼神看著他。  
  
 **懲罰嗎，確實，我們就等著瞧吧。**


	28. Chapter 28

　　他就呆站在那裡，想著要怎麼躲過Kalin的視線，如果直接下個命令，其他的衛兵會乖乖地守在後面，但是他的貼身護衛在聽從之前一定會先大驚大怪，Legolas知道這樣可能會引起騷動，然後他還得解釋為什麼一定要跟遊俠在森林遊蕩。 **我不想讓這種事變成一場審問** ，木精靈坐在雙子和Aragorn旁邊，反覆思量，當他站起來時，所有衛兵都看向他。  
  
　　 **我對Elrond保證過會讓Argorn處理傷口** ，想到這裡突然鬆緩下來，Legolas找到藉口了，現在他是個安靜卻受眾人注目的焦點，唯恐難以為情，所以他提出正當理由。  
  
　　「Estel，你的兄弟們似乎很忙，也許你能幫我，我答應過Elrond會讓你看看我的傷。」他自己都為這個缺乏說服力的解法感到畏縮。  
  
　　Elladan往Elrohir的位置扔出鵝卵石，看也不看Legolas一眼，回說，「綠葉會願意聽從醫者的話？」  
  
　　「你不覺得這太奇怪了嗎，兄弟？」Elrohir接住朝他飛過來的鵝卵石，同樣往他的孿生兄弟那裡丟回去。「下次他就會要求你指導他射箭了，Elladan。」雙子們開心地大笑。  
  
　　「沒問題，Legolas。」遊俠站起來，抓起他的袋子，踢開地上的塵土，繞過那對還在取笑他的兄弟。  
  
　　人類盡快離開他們今晚過夜的小空地，木精靈也跟在其後，他們只想和彼此獨處，突然Kalin的呼喚叫住了他。「王子殿下！」  
  
　　 **我就知道不可能這麼簡單。** 他轉身，緊張加上懸停在心裡的欲望，也不知道他的貼身護衛要說什麼，他發現林地上的每雙眼睛都在盯著他，雙子看著他們，心照不宣地傻笑，其他人則是不明所以。  
  
　　「你不能就在這裡檢查傷口嗎？」  
  
　　「不能，別跟上來，」他含糊地回答，打發護衛的質問。「我們不會逗留太久。」  
  
　　護衛對Legolas點頭應允，無論朋友與否，質疑王子的命令讓他有點尷尬。「如果有需要，請通知我們。」  
  
　　木精靈點頭回應，心裡還是有些罪惡感，他不喜歡利用權力來達成目的，不過這確實就是他身為王子的權利。他還是拋開那些干擾他的愧疚和憂慮，尾隨Aragorn走進森林。 **我的傷口的確需要處理，而且我也不希望在人群之中做這件事，這是事實。**  
  
　　Aragorn快步走在前頭，就跟他一樣一心只想脫離其他人的視線，Legolas對遊俠的慾望也更加強烈，那些多餘的罪惡感已經拋在腦後，他們沉默地走了一段時間，冒險接近山腳下，在這塊區域的森林裡，高大的銀楓樹開出了一條路，這裡的石質土壤培養出茂盛的雲杉和冷杉樹，以及聳立在他們周圍的松林。  
  
　　「Legolas，真不敢相信他們居然會讓你離開，」遊俠說道，他的聲音和著微風，傳入精靈耳中。「他們向來就像瘋狂在獵物上空盤旋的老鷹一樣盯著你。」  
  
　　然而遊俠可能也感到疑惑，他知道Kalin絕對會服從他的命令，在其他衛兵面前懷疑王子的權利，只會先丟了自己的威信，所以如果沒有充分的理由，他是不會過來找他們的。「不是每個人都跟你一樣無禮，人類。」  
  
　　Aragorn停下腳步，環顧四周，利用多年來在野地所學會的觀察這片幽美的地域，如果他們大聲呼喊、求救，這樣的距離還是可以被聽見，不過要是他們夠安靜，還是可以享有隱私空間。「雖然不是每個人都像我一樣無禮，但也不是每個人都跟我一樣聽明。」  
  
　　本來，Legolas對於遊俠狂妄的言論還保留了一點懷疑，當人類對他閃過一抹誘人的微笑，那些亂七八糟的情緒也隨之消失。他走到Aragorn面前，揶揄地回應，「如果你真的這麼聰明，就會知道我引你離開安全範圍是為了要完成懲處你的承諾。」他環住Aragon的腰，將對方的下身拉向自己，這份懲處實際上是什麼名堂，毫無疑問。他的雙手滑到遊俠的臀上，從臀峰開始沿著背脊微彎的曲線撫摸。  
  
　　「這正是我所想的，精靈殿下。」Aragorn同樣也伸出雙臂環繞精靈的腰間，讓對方貼近自己，縮短兩人之間的距離，Legolas隔著皮衣和布料就能感覺到遊俠軀幹。「我等這套懲罰已經等一整天了。」Estel在精靈的耳邊低語。愛人的需求正在與他相抵，光是貼著對方的身子就不停增長，也催促王子執行計劃。  
  
　　木精靈期待地微笑，掙開Aragorn的雙臂，緊密的接觸瞬間消失，人不悅地皺起眉頭。「其實我也等著懲罰你一整天了，人類。」Legolas解開肩上的斗篷，甩開攤平鋪在被針松葉覆蓋的地面上，一把坐在斗篷上，忽略受傷的大腿發出的抗議。遊俠不需要邀請，自然而然坐在旁邊，他伸手碰觸Legolas，對方卻迅速退開，還忍不住發出一聲輕笑。  
  
　　他就以那副王子的高傲令道，「躺下。」  
  
　　Estel不情願也是照做了，不明所以又不太高興，木精靈的推拒讓他的眉頭皺得更深，而Legolas對遊俠的窘境反而笑得更開心。遊俠躺在他面前，一手枕著頭，另一手放在胸前隱約難耐地抽動，木精靈雙膝跪著，慢慢爬匐過來，跨坐在他腿上。「我們沒那麼多時間玩遊戲，Legolas。」  
  
　　他缷下箭袋，高興可以除下受傷背上的壓力，將它與弓放在一起，伸手可以拿起又不會阻礙到他們的地方。他們衣衫都還端整，王子想要糾正一下這種情況。「你的徵罰來了，人類。」他笑道，將想爬起來的遊俠推回去。「躺好。」  
  
　　Aragorn惱火地瞪木精靈一眼，乖乖地遵照對方的指令，躺回斗篷上。Legolas掀開遊俠的外套，露出上衣，他知道覆蓋在其下的是什麼光景，並渴望品嚐人類肉體的辛香氣息，他的手探進衣襬底下，向上撫摸Aragorn繃緊的腹肌。遊俠開始躁動，再次向Legolas伸手，不過Legolas停止動作，還收回衣服之下的手，抓住Aragorn的臂腕按在對方頭頂，整個人幾乎都貼在Aragorn身上。  
  
　　強而有力的掌心死扣住對方的手腕，壓得遊俠無法動彈，他警告說，「如果這是場遊戲，那你也沒有玩的機會，但是如果你乖乖躺著，我還能讓你欣賞。」  
  
　　Aragorn板著臉。「你不會希望我只是一直躺著。」  
  
　　「錯了，我就是要你躺在這裡，別亂動。」王子說道，放開遊俠的雙手，一點也沒受到人類的不滿影響。  
  
　　Aragorn暫時放棄，只是繼續瞪著盤在身上的精靈，而精靈再次坐直，暗想， **他不臣服太久。**  
  
　　他的雙手回到衣服底下，再次輕撫對方壯碩的軀幹，一邊欣賞人類那張不開心的臉隨著他的觸摸勾起的慾望而漸漸緩和。Legolas掀開衣擺，袒露遊俠線條分明、古銅的腹部，他望了一眼，看看遊俠是否維持靜止不動，然後彎下身子開始細嚐對方的皮膚，輕舔遊俠的吐臍。光是這樣還不夠，他將舌頭伸進肚臍的凹口，從這裡可以看見微微露出深色的下體毛髮，上向移動，嚐到腹部略鹹的味道。繼續拉開上衣，人類的胸膛也一覽無遺。  
  
　　Legolas挪動位置，再次跨坐在Aragorn的下腹，繼續原本上午想做的事，在被雙子打斷之前的意圖。遊俠的怒容被帶有慾望、緊張又困惑的眼色取代，他仔細觀察木精靈的每個動作，看著Legolas又趴在自己身上，這次大肆親吻遊俠的胸口中央，柔軟的舌尖舔著人類完美的肌肉曲線，沿著每一吋肌膚，然後回到腹部。  
  
　　在王子的服侍下，他擰緊眉頭，沒再試著去觸摸木精靈，也沒有抱怨對方緩慢游移的舌尖，所以木精靈決定獎勵愛人的耐心，含住朱紅、變硬的乳頭，他不禁呻吟，挺起上身想延續這種感覺，不過木精靈立刻就停止，待遊俠放棄，躺回斗篷上，Legolas才繼續親吻尖硬的乳尖，舌頭在周圍迴繞，含在兩唇之間吸吮，感覺它在舌下變得更硬。他迷戀遊俠的味道，偶爾輕咬敏感的皮膚，只有舌頭的動作沒停止過，同時手指撫摸他的腰側和腹部。  
  
　　「Legolas……」遊俠才剛開口就轉為輕呼，精靈的那股溫熱移到另一邊還沒動過的乳頭，而原先的被一手撫慰地搓揉著。  
  
　　他想要對方貼著自己的感覺，感受身下肉體的溫熱，所以木精靈嘴巴的動作沒停下，一邊解開上衣，拉過肩頭脫下，扔到一旁。以自己結實的胸膛，壓覆在人類的身體上，他未受傷的一腳跨在Estel的兩腿之間，緊貼著對方開始勃起的下身，而受傷的大腿靠在遊俠身體的另一側，精靈已經腫硬的分身誘人地抵著Aragon的下腹。  
  
　　王子趴在遊俠的胸口上，此時的感覺比視線還敏銳，遊俠又朝他伸手，他迅速抓住他的手腕，本想教訓情人的輕舉妄動，但是遊俠被慾望渲染的神情讓他把話吞了回去，反之，他抵抗不了這種誘惑，占據人類張開的唇瓣，再次吻著。Aragorn也貪婪地回應，用自己的溫舌承接精靈在嘴裡的每次搏動，兩人需要呼吸而分開之前，精靈對情人味道的渴望似乎一點都沒感到滿足。他用雙唇輕撫遊俠的下顎，在遊俠的頸間徘徊，對方的鬍子刮搔他的皮膚，探出舌尖在愛人的頸窩裡捕捉忍受慾望所滲出的汗水。  
  
　　「親愛的，」他低聲說，暫停動作與人類對視。Legolas只獲得一聲沙啞的呼嚕聲為應答，他以此作為計劃成功的證據，問道，「這樣的懲罰夠嗎？」  
  
　　遊俠笑了起來，嗓音還有些嘶啞，他清清喉嚨，答道，「還不夠，精靈殿下，我還沒有悔悟。」他掙了一下還被Legolas緊扣住的手腕，提出請求，「如果讓我動的話，說不定我就會反省得快一點。」  
  
　　「還沒反省是嗎？」Legolas繼續埋進遊俠的頸窩裡，啃咬皮膚，留下難忍的麻癢。「那恐怕在我找到其它的懲罰方式之前，你還得躺上好一段時間了。」精靈移到遊俠的下身，將他的雙膝推開，切入他的兩腿之間，遊俠只能靜靜看著，期待木精靈接下來要做什麼，同時還有不知道要多久才能動彈的沮喪。  
  
　　王子從容解開遊俠的綁腿繫帶，興奮地看著對方明顯的硬挺。 **不敢相信他到現在還這麼聽話** ，Legolas心想，注意情人臉上的表情，精靈知道那種專注是在努力克制衝動。  
  
　　綁腿解開，王子的手指勾在褲頭底下，將褲子拉過臀下，釋放Aragorn的勃起。他不浪費時間，自己的慾望就和遊俠一樣活躍，於是他撫摩Aragorn的陰莖根部，肉體原本的飢渴將興奮感放大。當Legolas迅速以舌頭取代掌心，遊俠雖然不動，但全身頓時打顫，發出滿足的輕唔。木精靈急切地吸吮從陰莖冠部的隙孔溢出的液體，換得遊俠帶著哽咽的呻吟。  
  
　　「拜託，Legolas，讓我碰你。」他哀求說。  
  
　　「不要，」木精靈駁回，「還不是時候。」  
  
　　每次Legolas的舌尖劃過Aragorn的勃起，他就顧不得一切地放聲呻吟，木精靈交替著舔弄陰莖冠部，或是輕吻腫硬的柱身，將它含進兩唇之間，小心、溫柔地沒入口中。他笑了笑，沿著Aragorn的分身和根部上下舔舐，一手搓揉愛帥赤裸的大腿，另一手揪著他的頭髮，讓遊俠能看見他所有的動作。  
  
　　Estel再次求說，「這不是懲罰是折磨，拜託，Legolas，夠了。」  
  
　　精靈無視於人類的懇求，反而將Aragorn的分身整根含進嘴裡，當精靈的嘴唇頂到底部，遊俠除了滿意地呻吟外，什麼也說不出來。精靈用力吸吮，用舌頭按摩Estel的分身，上下吞吐，隨著精靈的每次起伏，對方的吟喊越加失控，吞吐的節奏也逐漸狂亂。知道人類已將要接近高潮，Legolas剎時停止，走到空地的另一側，留下遊俠原本還完全迷失在快感刺激中，卻因為愛人突然撤退而不知所措。  
  
　　「Legolas，」他倒抽了口氣，除了殘留的顫抖侵襲全身之外，他動也不動。「你在做什麼？」  
  
　　他拿起裝著醫療用品的背袋，走回來時，卻是一副若無其事的表情。Legolas回到松針葉和斗篷鋪起的臨時床褥，盤坐在Estel旁邊，說道，「你說你會幫我處理傷口的。」  
  
　　有好一會兒，Aragorn完全呆愣在那裡，直到他結巴地說，「現……現在？你要我現在處理你的傷口？」  
  
　　遊俠坐了起來，整個人難以置信，不過立刻就被木精靈推回去，他樂得大笑，繼續在背袋裡翻找，手指碰觸到玻璃瓶的冰涼感，隨即掏了出來，希望這就是他想找的那個東西，雖然袋子裡也沒有其他的了。  
  
　　「我開玩笑的啦。」他拿起玻璃瓶，說道。人類鬆了口氣的模樣讓他覺得好笑，Legolas將瓶子放到一邊。遊俠還是衣服半掩，褲子脫到大腿上，上衣敞開露出胸口，而Legolas不易受寒風影響，他盡快脫下褲子，用力扯落腳邊，並脫去所有衣物。  
  
　　Aragorn又抱起希望說，「我現在覺得非常懊悔，綠葉，或許……」  
  
　　「還沒，有耐心點。」木精靈回說，跪在遊俠旁邊拾起精油玻璃瓶，除去瓶蓋，將飄著芳香的液體倒入掌心，此時人類原本的怒意轉為高漲的淫慾。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 **我再也無法忍受了** ，遊俠暗自抱怨，無論如何都移不開停留在Legolas身上的視線，對於性慾的渴望，逐漸壓倒他的意志，只想獲得已經衝到極限的需求，愛撫木精靈光滑白皙的皮膚，給予木精靈如同對方帶給他的快感，顯然精靈非常興奮，他硬挺、美麗的長度就告訴了遊俠這點，但是，他還是想讓精靈滿足，而且躺在這裡動也不能動，真是叫他快瘋了。  
  
　　王子把手指浸上掌心的精油，將液體抹開，Aragorn知道精靈想做什麼，再次懇求。「求你，Legolas，讓我來。」  
  
　　但是，精靈只是揚起令人惱怒又調皮的笑容，抹上精油的手指伸到身後，找到那處開口，開始撫弄自己，一邊供遊俠觀賞，精靈臉上的神情讓他不斷沸騰。他看不見王子身後的動作，也無法參與，不過他還是喜歡這副畫面，他依然躺在地上，專心欣賞Legolas為了他們的主戲替自己擴張。  
  
　　他又試了一次，挫折感不減反增，「真的不能讓我幫你嗎？」  
  
　　「不行，Aragorn，」木精靈低聲說道，緊閉雙眼，繼續撫慰自己的身體。「我早就跟你說了，你只能安靜地看。」  
  
　　被性慾渲染的精靈還是能發現，這段前戲的短暫幸福之中，那些羞恥和憂慮早已拋開，刻意玩弄的回應也完全平息遊俠的抗議。 **隨他高興吧** ，他終究還是算了，看到Legolas滿足地嗚咽，他也不自覺地微笑。  
  
　　「如果你表現得好，」王子改變主意，跨坐在遊俠的大腿上，「我就會讓你參與。」他倒了精油在Estel腫脹的陰莖上，均勻地塗抹開來，然後往前挪動，對準Aragorn的腹股溝。  
  
　　「等等，」他有些放不下心。「你確定你已經準備好了？」  
  
　　「早就準備好了。」木精靈回道，手繞到身後握住遊俠的分身，緩緩坐下，引導對方進入自己的開口。動作緩慢又感到著急，讓他有點緊狂，遊俠只怕Legolas可能會傷到自己，雙手不時抖動，想確認精靈安然無恙，但是對方很快就達成所需，林地精靈沒有停頓，他的穴口張開吞沒遊俠的肉柱。木精靈發顫地嘆息，繼續下沉將對方送進。  
  
　　精靈從容不迫，始終興奮地微喘不止，直到Aragorn的分身完全沒入木精靈體內，被溫熱的內壁啣住。木精靈雖然不是第一次，也沒多少經驗，Legolas停了一下，讓甬道的緊密適應人類的粗大，等待同時提高Aragorn的渴望。木精靈開始起伏，輕輕摩擦、吞吐體內的硬物，精靈的陰莖隨著每次擺動碰撞人類的下腹。因為雙手不被允許做任何動作，在Legolas擺動的時候，遊俠越來越難以約束衝動。  
  
　　他彎下身，壓在遊俠的胸上，試著前傾親吻對方的唇卻搆不著，雖然Aragorn可以抬頭，不過這時他反而想起不可妄動的規定，即使木精靈改變姿勢帶來的快感引起他的呻吟，對於這樣逆轉的需求，他還是不禁微笑。「Estel？」  
  
　　「什麼？」  
  
　　「你的懲罰應該夠了。」Legolas一邊暗笑著說，藍眸因為慾望渲染而顯得深邃閃爍。  
  
　　無需再重述第二次，遊俠立刻摟住精靈的後背，熱切感受皮膚在手指之下的感覺，同時抬頭吻住精靈的唇瓣。他緊擁著精靈，雙手愛撫身上那副美麗的軀體，大肆撫慰每一吋肌膚，精靈的胸口、背後，他的臀峰，所有他能碰觸到的地方。  
  
　　柔緩的刺激逐漸變換成釋放的需求，情人的撫摸將他推近高潮，原本還是緩慢的擺動，Legolas坐直身子，加重擺動的力道，他的甬道緊緊包圍Aragorn的陰莖，節奏越來越快，兩人交合的感覺和精靈在他身上找到的歡愉也在遊俠體內翻騰。  
  
　　 **我從沒見過這麼絕妙的光景** ，遊俠讚嘆Legolas挺立在他之上的景象，精靈恣意滿足地仰起頭，拱直背部，唇口微張，呼吸越加急促。  
  
　　這種體位摸不著精靈的前胸或後背，Estel握住他已經濕黏的肉柱，上下套弄，從一開始他就想這麼做，正好配合精靈的每次擺動。快感瞬間竄升，他們不得不克制增加的速度，當精靈的內壁將硬物咬的越來越緊，動作也幾近狂亂，他的身體開始起了不同的反應。Aragorn開始挺起下臀抽插Legolas的穴口，兩人在失控的節奏中沉淪，當精靈停止擺動，溫暖緊密的內壁開始收縮時，他再也控制不住自己。  
  
　　Aragorn緊握Legolas的分身，感覺溫熱的精液噴灑在他的下腹和手上，幾次抽插之後，他也完全釋放在精靈體內。  
  
　　在木精靈退出之前彷彿過了漫長的時刻，完事之後，Legolas倒在Aragorn身上喘息、滿足，底下的人雙手環住他的後背，享受兩人相擁的感覺，並盡快緩和他的呼吸。他的情人在他懷裡挪動了一下，Estel嘟嚷著，「提醒我告訴父親，你的懲罰根本不在他的認同範圍裡。」木精靈用手肘撐起身子，覺得好笑地瞪著他，他們的身體還貼合著，動也不動。「雖然已經算是折磨了。」  
  
　　王子笑了笑，連帶一聲嘆息，離開遊俠的身上，翻身躺在覆蓋著松針葉的斗篷上。「但是你學到教訓了嗎？」  
  
　　「當然。」他側臥著，一手枕在頭下，欣賞精靈一身赤裸，對方也以同樣的眼神回望他。他皺起眉頭，假裝疑惑地問，「還要再讓我受一次教訓嗎？」Aragorn太專注於望著精靈完美的軀體，來不及躲開往他後腦杓飛過來的手。「Legolas，」他喊道，揉著發疼的腦袋，「連你也要這樣打我嗎？太不公平了！」  
  
　　木精靈只是縱聲而笑。「我跟你父親說過你禁不起嚴刑拷打，看來我錯了。」  
  
　　Aragorn說，「我們該回營了，雖然我一點也不想。」  
  
　　Legolas還躺在原地，而遊俠已經拉起綁腿褲，放下上衣，他懶得再繫好褲子，就抓起背袋，找到水瓶和折成方形、包紮用的亞麻布，擦掉身上的精油和做愛留下的精液，然後將水瓶和另一塊布遞給精靈。「我敢說我們會看到Kalin踱步踱個不停，還有雙子對你可憐的衛兵在講些荒唐的故事。」他捎來Legolas的衣服，放在精靈旁邊。  
  
　　「我想全中土的精靈都聽過他們的故事。」  
  
　　「肯定是。先等一下。」他說，向精靈受傷的大腿點了點頭，要他先暫停穿上衣服。「不能忘了我們進入森林的原因。」  
  
　　Legolas揚起眉毛，眼神有些調皮的意味。「Estel，我的傷需要定期換藥嗎，至少每晚一次？」  
  
　　「是的。」他懷疑地搖頭，掏出一團布料，以及先前就為精靈的傷口包裝好的草藥膏。  
  
　　 **這確實是可以每晚離開營地出去閒遊的好藉口** ，Estel心想，王子在想什麼他清楚得很。除了褲子還在膝蓋底下，其他都著裝得差不多了，木精靈的微笑更加燦爛，而Aragorn只是再次搖頭，替他的傷口換上藥。 **還好傷口沒比早上還嚴重，感謝一如。**  
  
　　「你就不擔心你的護衛會懷疑什麼嗎？」  
  
　　精靈頓時沉下臉，笑容轉為蹙額，遊俠立刻就後悔剛才說出的話，Legolas低頭，直盯著遊俠為他清理、包紮傷口的雙手。「我不在乎他們懷疑什麼，他們的想法對我來說沒有任何意義。」對於木精靈的說法，他沒什麼話好說，就把乾淨的亞麻布纏繞在精靈的腿上，Legolas繼續說，「我沒告訴他們，是因為我想讓我父親聽我親口證實他的猜測，不是其他人，但是我不覺得我們的愛可恥，Estel。」  
  
　　淚水刺痛了遊俠的雙眼。 **他給了我太多機會，太多了。** 他依舊無話可說。  
  
　　精靈坦然地說，「我父親絕對不會接受我們，你早就知道的。」  
  
　　完成包紮後，遊俠就垂下頭。「對不起，綠葉。」除此之外，他想不到還能說什麼。  
  
　　「Aragorn，」Legolas捧起遊俠的兩頰，天真且溫柔的微笑，遊俠只能直視他的雙眼，聽他承諾，「他是我的王、我的父親，他可以擁有我的忠誠和我的人，可是我的心是你的，這點永遠不會改變，你才是我想要的一切。」精靈傾身，在Aragorn額上給予一個純潔的吻。「我們快走吧，別讓Kalin把草地踩禿了。」  
  
　　精靈起身繫好綁腿，他還呆坐在原地，Aragorn不願意接受精靈在這一切可能占據生命的狀況下給出這種承諾，但是沒有其它選擇，更放不下對他的愛，這是他永遠不敢想像的謊言，他依然保持沉默。 **如同我愛他，或許沒有我，他會過得更好，我只會干擾他的生活，干擾他和他父親的關係。**  
  
　　最終，木精靈拿起箭袋，等待拾起斗篷，才得以將之繫在肩上，遊俠也站起身，那些思緒擾亂了他，Aragorn是個凡人，他不希望Legolas因為他的愛而承受永生的折磨，回到現實之後，立刻又陷入無止境的情緒。不知過了多久，他才推開可能造成的後果，接著又思考現在的處境，或許他有可能成為贏家，但是木精靈注定會失去，尤其在他父親的身邊。Legolas毫無保留的告白，已在他心裡種下第一顆懷疑的種子。  
  
　　「Estel？」木精靈拿著遊俠的背袋，一邊走向他，一邊問道，「你還好嗎？」  
  
　　他非常難受，對自己的慚愧和厭惡從骨子裡悄悄蔓延，因為他的愛人會知道，因為他會讓Legolas為了他可悲又短暫的生命犧牲自己，如果他的死去無法帶走Legolas，那精靈就得帶著這份痛苦渡過永生。他的父親不會同意他選擇的情人，或是所有擁有壽定生命的情人，這種情況會不斷惡化──Aragorn只能自問， **我做了什麼？**  
  
　　「Aragorn？」  
  
　　「我沒事。」他失了神地回答。「在雙子搞瘋你的衛兵之前快點回去吧。」  
  
　　Legolas望了他一眼，不過沒說什麼就走過剛才他們暫留的地方。遊俠默默尾隨著，心懸不下。  
  
　　 **我到底做了什麼？**


	29. Chapter 29

　　他們緊張、一言不發地走向營地，Legolas並不明白這沉默背後的原因。Aragorn跟著木精靈穿越森林，他的腳步輕得沒有聲音，臉色也不太好，若有所思。 **希望我們有時間獨處，我想知道他怎麼了。** 現在王子只能聽見松樹樹梢偶然被風吹動的聲音，他們依然被無止境的綠意籠罩。當兩人回到營地，還在的精靈只有打鬧不停的雙子和一直處於擔心狀態的Kalin，其他衛兵都在附近的樹上，不過Legolas很慶幸不用面對他們。  
  
　　「王子殿下！」護衛停止踱步，衝到空地的另一端到Legolas面前，看看他的上司是否安好，發現對方沒事，他便放心地笑了。  
  
　　「我好的很，Kalin。」王子對他保證，勉強揚起微笑，坐在諾多雙子旁邊，兩人仍然不停地互相丟對方東西，現在已經進展到往另一人的頭髮裡丟樹枝。「什麼時候輪到我守夜？」  
  
　　護衛避開這個問題不答，只是放任地對Legolas笑著，大家都知道Legolas不會被要求輪班受夜，就這個問題而言，雙子和Estel同樣也不會。Kalin反問，「顯然Elladan和Elrohir大人不打算為自己留個憩息之地，我想你大概要睡在地上了，沒問題吧殿下？」  
  
　　Legolas的目光落在始終不發一語的遊俠身上，他坐在對面，盯著樹林沉思，看起來像被什麼心事纏住。「當然，Kalin，總要有人盯緊這對諾多，再說睡樹上可能會把他們扔出去，他們實在太煩人了。」突然他看見一根樹枝飛來，根本避之不及，擊中他的臉頰，在其中一人打中目標以前，雙子們是不會停止了。過了一會，又一根樹枝又擊中同樣的地方，這次是另一位扔的。雖然還在擔心他的愛人轉眼間變得沉悶，暗自背負著心事，木精靈仍然笑道，「你們一定要做一樣的事嗎？」  
  
　　「啊，雖然是我先丟樹枝的，Elrohir卻往你那丟，因為他什麼事情都要模仿我。」Elladan吐了口苦嘆，對他的孿生兄弟搖頭。「太慘了，兄弟，我希望你上了年紀後可以意識到你的存在是種精神折磨。」  
  
　　Elladan誇張的表態引起Aragorn竊笑，從沉思中回神，注意到他那對聒噪的兄弟。「你只早我幾分中出生，」Elrohir不以為然地回應，「而且當我們注定要同時出生，你的存在或許是依附我的。」  
  
　　Kalin打斷這段無意義的調侃，說話壓過雙子的聲音，「不好意思，我想我應該先離開了。」他對著坐在大榆樹下的四人恭敬地鞠躬，意味深長地探了一眼，除了對Elladan和Elrohir暗中開個玩笑，他向Legolas輕聲說，「希望你今晚有辦法好好休息，殿下。」  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir繼續他們的談話，不把護衛針對他們喧鬧、擾人行為的影射放在心上，反倒是王子希望他們不會介意。他扛起放在身後的厚羊毛被捲，攤開鋪在地上，解開箭袋，放在他躺下時頭頂的位置，比較乾燥的地面上，在他的位置阻擋視線之前，他的目光從沒移開再次回到沉默狀態的遊俠身上。他覺得事情一定有什麼不對，當遊俠說他沒事時，那樣子並不是很誠懇，但是回想他們談論的話題，提他父親時，Legolas的感覺就不是很好。  
  
　　 **我一直都很自私，只想到回幽暗密林之後會付出什麼代價，我不能讓Aragorn跟著我忍受痛苦。** 木精靈轉身背對著不停鬥嘴的雙子，一邊思考，一邊漫不經心地清洗和包紮傷口，傷口正在癒合，癢得他想動手抓它。自從早上，遊俠平息它的喧嚷之後，它就沒再發出聲音，所以他隔著綁腿褲抓撓著，不再是為了要讓它安靜。  
  
　　他第一次碰見那些商人不久後，被斷裂的樹枝劃傷，和那時比較起來，傷口已經不太一樣了。剛開始傷口很長，但是不深，不過就是個暫時的痕跡，根本沒什麼。當厄運讓那些人有第二次機會折磨他們，在那之後，疤痕仍然沒有異狀，沒錯，並不是傷痕引起他的悲傷。傷口已經開始癒合了，留下一些痕跡，還有中間還有點深的傷痕。  
  
　　Legolas回想起Elrond對傷痕所作的解釋。 **現在先別多想了** ，突然的念頭打破他和他的情人共處的短暫時光所延伸而來的平靜。雙子已經安靜下來了，Legolas聽見他們攤開被捲，準備入睡，以備明日繼續橫越危險的迷露山脈。  
  
　　衛兵和雙子都在附近，讓他感到安心，他專心思考，任由心思飄移，想到目前的處境和將要發生的事，他的思緒不由得變得謹慎。他回想起和Aragorn的旅行，他們並肩作戰的時候，以及在遊俠剛成年時，每隔一段時間，他們就會在Rivendell的森林裡冒險二個月，必要的時候才會回到Imladris。Legolas很珍惜那些時光，圍繞在遊俠身邊總是特別快樂，就算跟半獸人陷入混戰也是一樣，他對好友從來沒有越界的想法，直到最近，但是他對Aragorn擁有的感覺，對其他人也從沒有過。  
  
　　空地一片寧靜，雙子和遊俠都已經入睡，只有Legolas還清醒著，他翻過身，透過樹梢望向黑暗、烏雲密佈的天空。 **明天可能會下雨** ，他心想，試圖轉移一股詭異的感覺，像是正要吞噬他的厄運。  
  
　　不管是遊俠為了對樹上的木精靈們隱瞞他們的關係，而選釋睡在他的對面，還是對方藏著自己的心事，讓兩人之間彷彿隔了道牆，這些都是他不願去想的事。他數著樹梢發芽的葉子，今晚他大概是睡不著了，身邊少了一人，加重他內心的空虛，而且也沒有半點睡意。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他聽不見王子的呼吸，不同於兄弟們沉浸於夢鄉時，幾乎不可聞、放鬆的鼾聲，Legolas不會打鼾，他的呼吸很輕，甚至Aragorn躺在他的身上都聽不太到。他翻身側躺，心裡有些躁動，不想再裝睡下去，他只想看著精靈胸膛的起伏，但是等不到那個時候。不管他現在看起來多傻，Estel想知道他的愛人現在心情是好是壞，可是躺在這麼遠的地方，根本無從確認。  
  
　　 **好吧** ，他暗自說道，掀開他兄弟們堅持借他一夜的兩條厚重的毯子，坐直了身子。 **我就換個位置。**  
  
　　其實他自己也不知道為什麼不睡在木精靈旁邊，不是因為樹上的衛兵或他的兄弟們，也不是因為Legolas說過什麼或做過什麼，他只是需要好好想一想。然而在接近木精靈時，就越是難以思考，因為這些擾人的猜忌和沉悶問題太雜了，而且是從彼此之間萌生，他必須解決，所以他想獨自靜一會，就算只有一下子也好，思考自己的顧慮，找到方法排除心裡的不安以及對Legolas有害無益的猜忌。經過幾個小時的掙扎，才在潮濕、冰冷的地面上找到勉強算得上舒服的位置，並停止觀察精靈睡覺的樣子，看他是否安好的念頭。Aragorn細想每個疑問，最後都回到同一個結論：就算這段感情給予他們短暫的幸福，結果還是不會改變。他為Legolas帶來的麻煩比好處還多，現在才想讓對方遠離傷害已經為時以晚。  
  
　　明知木精靈都在樹上，可能會盯著他的一舉一動，他還是離開地舖蹲在一邊，朝他的兄弟望了一眼，兩人的睡相讓他忍不住發笑，Elladan整個人趴著，Elrohir把哥哥的背當成枕頭，兩人的身體完全都不在被子上。Legolas仰躺在星空下，雙眼凝望被樹梢擋住的天空，而遊俠抓著被子尾端，拖著往精靈的位置過去，縮短兩人之間的距離，盡可能地靠近對方。雖然木精靈動也不動，可是他還沒睡著，連Aragorn悄悄移到他身邊，都還是沒從思緒中回神。  
  
　　不知過了多久，遊俠僅是觀察他的情人，感覺剛才莫名而起的緊張慢慢消退。 **我不希望他離開我。** 他明白，即使將精靈留在身邊只會面臨風險，他還是想這麼做，這樣很自私。  
  
　　他伸手撩起披在木精靈肩上的一縷金色長髮，將髮絲纏繞在指間，人類暗想， **不敢相信他竟然失神到這個地步。** 當木精靈發出笑聲，遊俠就撐起身子，放開Legolas的頭髮，看看他俊美、開心的臉龐。  
  
　　「Legolas？」  
  
　　轉眼間，木精靈的笑容頓時消失，反而蹙起了眉頭，他又眨了眨眼，眼皮將天藍色的瞳眸藏於其下，就一個短暫的瞬間，雙眼再次睜開，直接注視著Aragorn。  
  
　　他搶在王子發問之前，說道，「一切都沒事了，抱歉打擾到你。」木精靈顯然放心下來，眉間的皺痕平復，重新揚起微笑。他什麼都沒說，遊俠還是忍不住問，「你在想什麼？」  
  
　　木精靈將手臂枕在頭下，另一手的手指梳理Aragorn的頭髮，將凌亂的捲髮從遊俠臉旁撥開。「你，我在想你。」王子凝視著他，只有愛和接納，寬容他先前的沉默和疏離，他不再有疑慮，因為他知道會有這樣的結果。Estel垂下隱隱作痛的腦袋，靠在精靈的肩膀上，將臉埋進精靈的頸間，緊緊環住對方的胸口。隨即，木精靈也轉身回以擁抱，將人類摟在懷裡。  
  
　　Legolas滿足地嘆了口氣，又一次地想， **我不值得這樣的付出。**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　山脈就聳立在他們面前，深不可測，像是在嘲弄他們一般，這趟路程，精靈們和人類已經走過許多次，所以他們對於高山以及將要經過的道路其危險和嚴峻沒有多想。不同於昨天，精靈與人類的隊伍還有說有笑，沒有顧忌地唱著歌，然而今天早上一切都很安靜，他們開始注意周遭動靜。半獸人通常不在白天四處走動，不過這種不一定猜測，無法保證過路人的安全，而且如果真的遭受攻擊，也不一定能在措手不及的情況下找到優勢脫險。  
  
　　Legolas有意無意地聽著雙子低聲爭論，其話題是昨晚他們其中一部分鬥嘴的延伸。「……兄弟，你要是不信，就去問Ada吧，他一定會跟我說同樣的話──他們是在岩石底下找到你的，Elrohir。」  
  
　　「喔，那麼我們長相一模一樣，只是個巧合囉？」  
  
　　除了仔細觀察山腰的環境，木精靈同時也在注意著遊俠，當前一晚與遊俠歡愉的回憶被打斷，Legolas才意外地發現Aragorn已經走到他身旁，不過這是個值得高興的驚喜。無論昨天Aragorn籠罩在什麼負面情緒下，夜裡都已經解決，不過今天早上他睡醒時，遊俠並不在他的旁邊，他發現Estel是第一個醒來的，就像昨晚一樣，他又坐在空地對面，一副若有所思的模樣。這讓他感到不解，而且有點惱火，此外，也失望得不想理會對方在想什麼。  
  
　　「不，不是巧合，」Elladan回答。「是Eru專程要你來永無止境地騷擾我，Elrohir，祂給你一副跟我一模一樣的帥臉，單純就是為了考驗我的耐心。」  
  
　　 **除非我們親自碰見Sauron，否則他們不會停止鬥嘴。**  
  
　　遊俠轉身對喋喋不休的雙子搖頭。「你們兩個都在考驗我的耐心，兄弟。」Aragorn彎起嘴角，淺淺微笑，掩飾抱怨的嚴肅。  
  
　　Elrohir氣不過地發出哼聲。「抱歉，人類大爺，我們忘了容忍不是你的特長之一，也許……」  
  
　　Kalin舉起手，前面的人馬突然停下，他們也停止交談。一位偵察兵衝下山腰，朝他們而來，這位受傷的精靈還沒到達他們面前，大家就意識到將臨的危險，插在精靈肩膀上的黑箭就是個嚴重的警告。


	30. Chapter 30

　　隊伍停下，受傷的精靈還沒來到他們面前，Elladan和Elrohir就帶著自己的背袋跳下馬，其他人警愓地看著這位走來的戰士，每個精靈都繃緊感官，敏銳地留意前方的任何聲音和動靜。

　　 **是半獸人幹的。** 遊俠暗想，看見黑色的箭羽和燻黑的箭身就能確定無誤。

　　「他們只有幾個人，」受傷的精靈直白地解釋，遊俠還記得他的名字叫做Oiolaire，木精靈似乎不在意自己被Elrohir拉下馬，因為他的目光一直放在Kalin和Legolas身上。「我追上他們時，他們也跟我們一樣正在越過山脈。他們沒發現我，但是其中一人脫隊，在我觀察他們時，從對面的樹林衝過來，他沒有……」

　　當Elldan拔出他肩膀上的黑箭，木精靈痛得忍不住低聲喊叫，Oiolaire正在專心說明，對這突來的動作完全沒有防備。Estel挪了一下位置，神色有些緊張，只希望自己的雙眼能看見綿延起伏的山丘以外，直至巍峨的迷露山脈。「他沒機會警告其他人發現我或同伴們的出現，雖然他不得不對我放箭，但是最後也死在我的箭下。」

　　Aragorn看著Legolas與Kalin交換一個敏銳的眼光。「你看見多少人？」

　　受傷的精靈回答，「不超過十人。」

　　 **Valar，即使跟了一個傷兵，那種數量，我們也能輕鬆解決。**

　　而Legolas和Kalin所想得也差不多，護衛向王子提議，「我們可以停下來等他們越過山脈再繼續，或是改變路線，不過十個獸人不成問題，而且我們不能再拖延了。」這最終會是王子必須決定的行動方針，所有的人都望向他。

　　Elladan拽下Oiolaire的上衣，好替他包紮傷口，而Elrohir將草藥搗成膏狀，塗抹在傷口上。從他所坐的位置，遊俠能看見那精靈被射中的傷並不是很深，真正危險的不是傷口，而是感染或中毒。

　　精靈們耐心等候Legolas的決定。「他們在我們的前方多遠？」

　　「他們是步行，殿下，出不幾分鐘，我們就能追上他們。」

　　王子殿下點頭，因應Oiolaire的回答說道，「那我們加快前進吧，別讓他們發現有同伴失蹤，或讓他們有機會上了高處俯視我們。」他說完，這才提醒Aragorn，木精靈比他還年長，也比他更睿智，只是某方面比較純真，而且王子已經栽培到可以決定如同國王所做的決策。常常會忘記，Legolas、幽暗密林的衛兵和諾多雙子都是經驗豐富的戰士，只要不是面對敵人，精靈就是典型的友好形象。

　　所有的木精靈都沉默不動，準備隨時遇上那群半獸人，沒做多餘的動作，而是提高警覺。雙子替受傷的精靈處理好傷口，為他穿好衣服，坐到馬背上，毫無疑問，Oiolaire將會隨著他們再次遇上半獸人。一聲輕柔的指令，Legolas的馬立刻闊步，在他的指令下奔馳在眾人的前方。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　騎行了幾分鐘後，王子停止前進，優雅地躍下地面。地形在他們面前隆起──過了這片丘陵就是山脈的範圍，隨著春季到來，這裡已是一片綠意。他們的不遠處，山腳的登山口，也就是最高隘口之處，可以發現在那裡有八個黑暗生物正在迅速竄行。

　　 **他們為什麼會在白天行走？一定有什麼原因迫使他們採取行動。**

　　Legolas向前邁進，將Arato留在身後，握著弓弩衝到山腳下，相信其他人也會以同樣的方式跟著他。他不停行走在矮木叢和樹木稀少的地方，沿著地面潛行，同時利用感覺而不是查看身後的木精靈們跟緊他的腳步。強勁的腎上腺素透過血液流動，驅使Legolas急著想找到半獸人，也感覺興奮，終於有了機會可以訓練從少就被教導的：戰鬥的藝術。

　　「Legolas。」有人微喘著氣低聲喚著。他轉過身，對著身後的遊俠笑了笑，他們站在一片松樹林裡，就在那群半獸人旁邊，沿著山腳一路掩護，直到越過那群半獸人。

　　木精靈的注意力回到半獸人身體，當這種惡臭的怪物在他面前，憤怒和厭惡是一定會出現的情緒，在心裡就像鍋爐一樣沸騰，只有看到每個獸人全部倒地，地面沾滿黑血才能平息。這是他和Elladan、Elrohir同樣都有的激憤，也是雙子傳染給遊俠的一種執著，他們之間互相恆定的作用。因為不僅是Elrohir和Elladan不得已將母親送到灰港岸，Legolas也失去了母親，他們並肩所殺的半獸人多過Legolas所能估計，他們無法克制屠殺獸人，為了為那些所失去的復仇，不只是他們的母親，還有被半獸人無情虐殺的朋友和無辜的犧牲者。

　　「Legolas。」

　　遊俠反覆叫著，一臉擔心，木精靈轉身面對他，也注意到其他木精靈都躲藏在松樹林裡，難以找到他們的蹤影。「怎麼了？」

　　「前面沒有掩護了，我們要怎麼超越他們，又不引起他們的注意？」

　　他無須思考答案，Eldar在那陣吞噬他們精靈靈魂光芒的黑暗之前，憑著針對半獸人感到的厭惡和憎恨，就驅使他衝上前，離開當前的掩護，沒有回答。他感覺有股力量默許他這麼做，遊俠的沉默煽動他心裡的疑慮，即將要見到父親的恐懼，還有折磨中那股莫名的快感，差點使他消散的無奈，那些獸人注定要死在他或其他戰士們的手下。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Aragorn剎那間還呆愣在那裡，本來還等待Legolas回答他，當弓箭手顧自地衝出去，頓時他看傻眼了。林地王子衝向獸人時，完全沒給其他精靈們指令叫他們跟著他，連頭也沒回。這太魯葬大意了，遊俠看著他投向危險，直到一位精靈躍過他旁邊，接著又一個，遊俠才從錯愕中回神。

　　他追了過去，兩腿開始疲乏，漸漸喘不過氣──他的生理狀況一向良好，但是此時卻感覺疲憊，腦袋隱隱作痛，這也讓他越來越急躁。 **我非得把他打暈不可** ，Estel暗自想，不過沒真的打算這麼做，只是緊盯木精靈的那頭金髮，隨著對方奔跑而在腦後如金色烽火一般飄動。他難以同時顧及Legolas和地面上的情況，而放棄注意雙腳落下之處，交由命運指引他爬上山丘，到Legolas剛停下的地下，希望這一路不會失足，衛兵們都還沒過來。 **老天，你想孤軍奮戰嗎？**

　　顯然Legolas就想這麼做，其他精靈們正悄然往半獸人的方向冒進，還沒被敵人發現，不過不久後局面就改變了。Aragorn緊張地看著王子對敵人放箭，一次又一次，擊中獸人群裡的其中三人，還有一個試圖突襲。他的衛兵在他身後遠處，而Aragorn又遠遠落後於他們，沒人可以協助木精靈應付那些獸人，大家都在戰局範圍以外。遊俠顯得越加焦急，只能逼自己跑快一點，雙腿的沉重和肌肉酸痛讓他心煩。Legolas蹲低身子，躲過對準他胸口飛來的一箭，當他再次站起，只見他蒼白的面色和一襲綠色的身影，怒然朝獸人射出幾箭。雙子和最接近戰圈的衛兵們趕到時，王子已經解決掉大半以上的獸人，他們搭箭開弓清掉最後的敵人。

　　這一戰在Aragorn趕上前線之前就已經結束。

　　Aragorn還沒回到精靈的行列，就突然停下腳步，他弓著背，感覺膽汁反流到喉嚨裡。 **我把自己逼得太急了** ，他想，希望沒有人看見他敗給自己的衝動，然後把胃裡的早餐全都吐在山上，他彎著腰，抑制一陣陣湧上的嘔吐感，集中精神想停止地面在眼前翻轉的暈旋。

　　他用顫抖的手擦了一下嘴，然後讓手在草地上摩擦乾淨。抬起頭一望，他很高興所有的精靈，包括他的兄弟們都在他前方，拔下射中黑暗生物身上的箭，並互相照看對方。遊俠緩緩走上山丘，無疑是最後一個到達的，當然也沒人敢說什麼。 **我是人類，本來就跑得不比他們快。** 他不停喘息，胸口發燙，眼裡冒著閃爍的白點，他不想讓所有人看見他這副虛弱沮喪的模樣，獨自坐在一角，和精靈們有點距離。

　　他暫時無法吸足氧氣到肺部裡，這種胸悶、不能呼吸的感覺很熟悉，以前在Imladris的冬季曾有過相同的症狀。 **我現在還不能生病啊。** 他的頭在發疼，全身無力，脾氣也變得暴躁，他生病時一貫都是這個樣子──而暴躁就是他頭疼和虛弱所引發的情緒。 **不能是現在，Ilúvatar，我必須跟Legolas去幽暗密林，我現在不能生病。**

　　「Estel？」

　　他轉身，看見Elrohir和Elladan朝他走來，遠處木精靈們正在查看獸人死屍，回收還能使用的箭。Legolas在他們之中，檢查被獸人血染黑的箭身。

　　「怎麼了，兄弟？你不舒服嗎？」

　　「我沒事，Elladan。」他在說謊，盡量讓自己的聲音聽起來有說服力。他瞭解他的兄弟們，如果他如實說出自己病了，他們肯定會管這管那的，此外，Legolas也可能會要求他回去Imladris，這點他無法接受。「我只是很失望，」他隱瞞事實，「今天沒機會殺死任何一個獸人。」

　　雙子聽了發笑，和平常一樣，他們悅耳的笑聲互相交錯互補，可是現在卻像噪音陣陣刺痛Estel的腦袋，他閉上雙眼忍受疼痛。

　　「也許你不該那麼慢的，人類。」Elrohir笑說，一屁股坐在遊俠旁邊，同時Elladan也坐在另一邊。

　　他的兄弟常常拿人類的弱點笑話他，Aragorn從來都不會生氣，他有身為戰士和北方遊俠的能力可保護自身安全。但是現在他的身體用病痛來打擊他，Elrohir的玩笑話激怒了遊俠，怒道，「如果Legolas願意等其他人的話就……」他還沒說完就僵住了。

　　 **閉嘴，白痴。** 他不讓他的兄弟們被他的不適影響。

　　Elladan伸手搭上遊俠的臂膀，輕輕握緊、安撫他。「怎麼回事啊，小伙子？你跟Legolas吵架了？」

　　這句話又莫名惹惱了Aragorn，不過這次在大聲表示自己的想法之前，他忍住不開口。 **我一點都不小** ，他心裡反駁，突然才發覺自己在跟關心他的兄弟們生氣。

　　他頓時感到內疚，回說，「沒事，我只是在擔心，就這樣。」

　　「Legolas是個優秀的戰士，Estel，他參與過的戰鬥、殺過的半獸人和蜘蛛比我們三個加起來的都還多。」

　　一位精靈經過他們，跑下山丘進入灌木叢裡，回到他們留下座騎的地方。「這我知道，Elrohir。」他還不能讓他們知道真相，嘆了口氣，遊俠只希望能夠結束這場對話。「我不想再失去他。」

　　他的話對雙子起了預期的效果，Elladan又一次緊握他的手臂，Elrohir也說，「你不會失去他的，Estel，我們可以向你保證。」

　　 **就讓他們認為我是在擔心幽暗密林的事吧。**

　　遊俠皺了個眉頭，站起身子，扶著Elrohir的肩膀偷偷保持自己的平衡。「走吧，兄弟，稱讚一下Legolas經過射箭訓練之後表現良好。」

　　雙子們先走在前方，聽了他為自己生病所找的藉口之後，他們又恢復到開心的樣子。只是生個病，不是軟弱，還讓遊俠免了一場戰鬥，可是這點卻完全安慰不了他。他畢竟是壽定生物，會生病、會死亡，精靈為他的犧牲，遠遠多過於他願意為精靈所做的付出。


	31. Chapter 31

　　Legolas感覺周遭的動向再次回到控制下，他的能力為他經歷過悲劇的心灌輸自信。他從獸人身上拔出另一支箭，檢查箭身，看看有無明顯的損毀。獸人的死屍倒在高原上，他們的污血染黑了草地，作嘔的氣味卻讓他格外愉悅。他伸出手指沿著箭身撫過，感覺出看不見的裂痕。 **丟了一支箭不會有什麼損失的** ，他想，然後拔下箭頭，丟掉木質箭身。除了Oiolaire以外沒人受傷，而且也是在短暫的戰鬥之前發生的，木精靈揚起滿意的微笑， **沒錯，完全沒有損失** 。  
  
　　「恭喜啊，Legolas，我們在你小時候替你上過的訓練課程終於有成果了。」  
  
　　木精靈回頭，還沒看見是誰在對他說話就笑了，他不必看就認得出Elrohir的聲音，知道是他在開他玩笑。朝他走來確實是雙子和遊俠，前面兩個笑得開懷，後者一直低頭看著地面，臉色非常不好，Legolas立刻就發現遊俠的情緒低落，笑容也瞬間消失。在Elladan回應Elrohir的玩笑話之前，他又說出剛才所想的，「從頭到尾只丟了一支箭。」諾多無法理解地看著他時，他隨即又說，「如果我照你教得做，到了幽暗密林就會一箭都不剩，Elrohir。」  
  
　　Elladan得意地竊笑讓Legolas突然忍不住笑出來，他知道他們又要開始爭辯到底兩人之間誰才是最厲害的弓箭手，這種老掉牙的話題。Elladan表示同意來故意激怒另一人，「說得好，綠葉！」  
  
　　聽到這種說法，Elrohir當然不會悶不吭聲，不過隨之引起的爭論被馬蹄聲打斷。Legolas向諾多雙子的身後看去，精靈將馬匹都帶過來了。 **我們應該繼續上路了，希望能在天黑以前到達山脈的另一邊。**  
  
　　「Oiolaire的情況方便長途跋涉嗎？」  
  
　　Elrohir突然沉靜下來，回道，「他可以長途行走沒有大礙，那一箭傷得不深……」  
  
　　「也沒有中毒，我們會看著不讓他受到感染。」Elladan說。  
  
　　Legolas點頭，很慶幸聽見護衛的傷勢不會引起持久性的影響，他原本要叫Kalin準備出發，正發現護衛已經下令整隊隨時上路，顯然他早已察覺並且贊成王子所願，希望盡快離開。雙子顧自走去，一邊繼續鬥嘴一邊上馬，Legolas逗趣地看著他們，諾多們愉快的口水仗反而加深他們在獸人死亡之後的滿足感，這種滿足讓他感覺很好。他的心情輕鬆許多，不過四肢因為戰鬥的腎上腺素還在發麻，剛才一路跑上山丘，現在他的心跳也在胸口之下逐漸平穩。Legolas心不在焉地抓搔著受傷的大腿，傷口在奔跑的過程中受到拉扯，現在正在發癢。  
  
　　不過才一下子，Aragorn就過來抓起他的手，用力擰著他的手腕從大腿上拉開。「它現在說了什麼？」  
  
　　王子嚇了一跳，他的心思和注意力原本還放在他們面前的迷霧山脈上，那座山脈依然聳立在東方的日升之下的陰影中。而遊俠臉上的擔憂提醒了他剛才所說的話。「沒有，什麼都沒說，它從昨天早上到現在都很安靜。」Legolas試著把手抽回來卻沒有辦法，遊俠抓得他不舒服，長著繭的手緊緊扣住精靈的手腕，遲遲不肯鬆手。「Aragorn。」好一片刻，遊俠一直抓著精靈手，盯著對方看，灰色眼眸像是穿透了Legolas的藍眼，直到Legolas感覺手腕已經麻痺，他重申，「沒事了，Estel，它只是癢得難受。」  
  
　　遊俠終於放開手，垂下頭，一言不發。兩人都沒發覺衛兵都已經上了馬，準備離開。Aragorn將精靈的手握在兩掌之間，輕輕搓揉。「對不起，綠葉，我不是故意弄痛你的。」  
  
　　 **我真希望他留在Imladris** ，木精靈發出一聲內疚的嘆息，認為遊俠的情緒倡變得反覆無常都是他引起的。他讓遊俠繼續搓揉他的手，恢復感覺，前傾身子讓自己的額頭靠在低垂的頭頂上。  
  
　　不過他立刻就退開了，因為察覺到對方散發異常的體溫，把接受遊俠道歉的話給忘了。「Estel，你好燙。」他輕聲說道，並舉起另一隻手想去感覺遊俠的側臉。  
  
　　那隻手在碰觸到遊俠的臉頰之前也被抓住，與原本留在遊俠掌心的手合在一起被溫柔地揉握著。Aragorn說，「只是剛才衝上山丘，有點發熱，等會就好了。」  
  
　　「王子殿下，我們不應該在這裡繼續流連下去了。」  
  
　　木精靈轉身要向Kalin確認告知時，才感覺到衛兵們和雙子投注在他們身上的目光，所有衛兵都不加掩飾關心和哀傷地在盯著他和Aragorn。  
  
　　「走吧，Estel。」  
  
　　他一手脫離遊俠的掌握，另一手拉著對方跟他一起走向馬匹駐足等待的地方，盡量克制不要沮喪地對上衛兵們的目光，Legolas避免看著他們所有人，因為他不想看見他們為他難過，或是關心他和Estel之間的關係。他們走到Aragorn的馬前，他便轉身騎上自己的座騎，催促馬的腳步，精靈與人類的隊伍再次踏上旅程，朝山脈而行。  
  
　　Legolas還是有些坐立難安，和之前一樣，衛兵走在他四周，將他包圍，把Aragorn隔在其外，而雙子也在精靈們圍成不規則的圈子裡，這是為了保護，也阻隔了四人之間私下交談的可能，即使目前的環境已經使他們都保持安靜了。雖然是在白天，山裡還是暗藏著危險，比他們剛才越過的半獸人群更聰明的危險，所以徒步的行者必須盡量減少談話。Kalin和Legolas一樣，希望能在日落以前越過山脈，所以他們保持這樣的速度，只在馬匹需要休息時慢下來。不過他們休息的次數少之又少，除了到溪邊讓馬喝水、伸展雙腿，停留個幾分鐘之外，幾乎一整天都沒有下馬。他們把水瓶都裝滿水，精靈和人類都沒說話，但是這種安靜很不自在。  
  
　　當他們再次啟程時，太陽已沉落在遙遠的天際，從他的角度來看，就在山脈邊緣，在Legolas看來，如果不是山脈的霧氣阻擋他的視線，他覺得沉落的太陽將會點亮灰港岸。Legolas讓自己分心來打發時間，看看地上每個人拉長的影子，觀察每塊岩石、每朵雲、每棵樹木或是他們經過的矮木叢，直至他的思緒又無可避免地繞回遊俠身上，以及回到幽暗密林後可能會發生的事。  
  
　　 **他的行為太反常了，跟平時都不一樣** ，木精靈向沉默寡言的人類瞥了一眼。 **我想不到是什麼原因讓他心煩，恐怕是我之前對他做錯了什麼。** Aragorn沒迎上他的目光，只是一直低頭看著他們腳下勉強可見的足跡。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他太想睡了，有兩次差點從馬背上摔下來，全靠著他的馬替他保持平衡，不幸的是，他的馬越來越習慣主人的存在，無論牠的主人是受傷還是在睡覺，然後同時騎行。兩次他都不忘親切且心懷感激地摸摸牠的脖子，感謝忠心的坐騎沒讓他摔落石地上，也暗自祈求希望沒有人看見他差點摔倒。  
  
　　隊伍正橫跨山脈較平坦的地域，這是一條只有在高海拔的冰層尚未融化時才會敞開的捷徑。若是他們再晚一些時間離開Imladris，他們可能就得循著舊路，走上更高的地方才能進入山脈，如此一來，他們的旅程勢必又會增加數日的時間，而山頂上的積雪和冰層都還沒融化，帶著寒意的空氣依然清新。幾個星期以內，他們此刻正在橫渡的石橋將會被淹沒，因為冰雪融化後，河水的流量上漲，迅速沖刷，流到懸崖上方形成瀑布，掩蓋大橋。  
  
　　 **保持清醒** ，遊俠不停警告自己。  
  
　　他的兩側都是峭壁，直入山谷的萬丈深淵。隊伍排成一列縱隊，Aragorn走在他的兄弟們和幾位衛兵的前面，而Legolas在他的前方，其他的衛兵們已經過橋，並提著他們的弓，仔細環顧狹長的山谷是谷有危險。 **要是我摔下這座橋而死，只因為在馬背上睡著，我就算下輩子也沒臉見人了。** 他挺直腰背，保持清醒，對自己有些亢奮的想法哼了聲鼻息。他的雙眼在刺痛，令他想閉上眼阻絕寒冷的空氣。他的身體雖然在顫抖，可是也在不停冒汗，汗水順著他的背脊流下。發燙的體溫和水氣讓他的黑髮貼在臉上，他硬是睜著眼睛，專注盯著Legolas深綠色的斗篷，並相信他的馬可以在狹窄突起的岩石上找到立足點。  
  
　　他完全沒注意到馬兒已經停下來，等待其他人過橋，一會過後，遊俠第三次差點摔下去，臨時撐住自己，這才發現夜幕已經完全垂下。 **我們已經離那座橋很遠了** ，他暗自嘲，不滿自己睡了那麼久。他不能讓任何精靈抓到機會，看見他亂了套，尤其是雙子和Legolas，他們立刻就會知道他病了。他的兄弟們的木精靈都瞭解人類生病是什麼樣子，因為他們都曾和他一起經歷過，雖然只能同情。之前Legolas找不到機會或理由檢查我狀況，但是他不會再粗心第二次了。Aragorn想在任何人發現他生病之前，在前往幽暗密林的路上快點好起來──只要離Imladris越遠，他們就越不可能打算把他送回去，或說他是這麼希望的。  
  
　　隊伍不停前進，在到達比較平坦岩石地帶以及附近有樹木的地方以前，木精靈們是不會停止的。不過他們的步伐已經緩慢許多，只在前往過夜之處的山坡上慢下來。Kalin拉著他的馬走到從山腰突出幾呎的岩層表面下，以此地作為駐足點，透過周圍的霧氣，Aragorn可以看得到樹木邊緣。這就是今晚過夜的庇護所了，遊俠從疲憊的馬身上跳下，拉緊大衣，驅走寒意。  
  
　　 **終於可以睡下了。**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　即使在一片黑暗中，Legolas也能看見幽暗密林在地平線上的輪廓。現在他們已經越過山頭，準備走下山脈的另一側，未來彷彿就擺在他面前，就像遠處他的家園的模糊影子，逐漸逼近，無法逃避。 **不出一個星期就會到了。** 他坐在巨石的頂端，雙腳懸在邊緣，一邊看著精靈們忙著搭建臨時營地。  
  
　　Oiolaire下馬的時候剛好被雙子逮到，現在他們正在對可憐的精靈嘮嘮說教說個不停，因為他沒告訴他們傷口正在發疼。Legoals在Oiolaire朝他拋來求救的目光時忍住笑意，顯然對方希望王子可以救他脫離相同的恐懼，拼命擠著無辜的眼神。Legolas對他搖頭，受傷的衛兵需要雙子給他最好的藥物治療和照料。  
  
　　下山的道路就在躺在一片翠綠綿延的長青樹林中，Legolas坐著的地方就能聞到樹林的芳香，也瀰漫至遊俠的四周。Aragorn坐在地舖上，揉著太陽穴，一邊看著雙子們，似乎在慶幸自己不是他們治療的目標。在突起的岩層下紮營，為他們提供一些遮蔽處，可以擋住吹過山頭的強風，每年這個時期吹來的風都特別寒冷。遊俠拼命蜷縮在突起的岩層下，外衣緊緊地裏住他的身子。他斷斷繼繼地按摩額頭，雙眼不時緩緩閉上，沒一會又猛然睜開。  
  
　　 **他累壞了** ，精靈還是放不下心。 **旅程中這麼快就累成這樣，這不像他。** 遊俠的體力似乎已經透支，木精靈決定要找出原因。 **今晚就讓他好好睡一覺，明天早上再問清楚。**  
  
　　當雙子處理完Oiolaire的傷口，收拾各自的背袋時，衛兵還翻了個白眼，安心地吐了口氣，最後不論雙子交待什麼要求，他都一律點頭答應。Legolas跳下大石，花了點時間從容地伸展一下雙臂，才走向雙子。「Elladan、Elrohir，能請你們幫我看看腿上在癒合的傷口嗎？」  
  
　　雙子們頓時意外地說不出話來，沒想到Legolas會求他們幫忙，而不是Aragorn，不過在他們回答以前，Aragorn反而先開口，情緒還不是很好，「我會替你看的，Legolas。」  
  
　　Elladan和Elrohir交換一個意味不明顯的眼神，然後對木精靈親切地笑一笑之後默默走開，放下背袋，坐在其他精靈旁邊，眾人聚集在一起吃著乾鹿肉和麵包，解決微薄的一餐。Legolas耐心等待人類站起來，光是這個動作，遊俠做起來看似很吃力。他抓起裝著草藥和綑帶的背袋，走在岩層下，等著木精靈跟著他走。  
  
　　 **唉，這種煩躁心情越來越糟了。**  
  
　　不過Legolas沒有抱怨，只顧跟上去，配合遊俠飛快的步伐，離開其他精靈們。他們一起走在岩層下方，沿著山崖的自然曲線，到完全走出衛兵們和雙子視線範圍以外的地方，不過這裡還是有突出的岩層圍繞著山崖，他們就在岩層的掩護下停留。  
  
　　Aragorn把背袋扔到石地上，轉身面對精靈，沒有任何引言，開口就問，「你為什麼會到長湖鎮買菸草？」  
  
　　Legolas起先一陣訝異，不知道遊俠為什麼問起這件事，再來是遊俠怎麼會知道他幾個星期前冒險進入長湖鎮的原因。 **愛隆，想也知道，我告訴過他，後來他又跟Aragorn說了。**  
  
　　「菸草是替你買的，」Legolas解釋說，「賠償你那隻黏上緞帶的煙斗。」  
  
　　Estel像是在消化這項訊息，他點點頭，然後又問，「那Mithfindl呢？」  
  
　　遊俠同樣這麼突然，跟剛才不相關又是痛苦的話題，再次讓精靈怔愣。Legolas脫下斗篷，甩了一下，舖在石塊覆蓋的地面上。「他怎麼了，Aragorn？」  
  
　　Legolas坐在斗篷上，望著遊俠，一直到對方也坐下。木精靈解開褲子上的繫帶，迅速脫下。雖然他曾對遊俠開玩笑，說只要以他的傷口需要處理為藉口，他們就可以每天晚上都做歡愉的事，但是他們都知道在山上實在不是做這件事的理想場所，再說他拉下綁腿褲，露出腿上正在癒合的傷口，也沒有其他的意圖。  
  
　　Aragorn看起來很困惑，不知道接下來該怎麼做，或者應該說什麼來回應Legolas的問題。「你說過你同意讓事情發生，但是你沒告訴我發生了什麼。」  
  
　　Legolas抬頭望向天空，他向來熱愛一望無際的星辰，從迷霧山脈的高海拔地區觀看，幾乎一覽無遺。  
  
　　當他聽見遊俠在背袋裡翻找東西的聲音，才回答，「我想有很多事情我都還沒告訴你。」遊俠把布澆濕，小心擦洗精靈的大腿，但是沒有回應。「我們離開射箭場後，我到花園裡想一個人靜一靜，Mithfindl就是在那裡找到我的，他想知道我為什麼跟個人類發生關係。」  
  
　　這句話似乎影響到Aragorn，雖然他不知道該怎麼辦，只是繼續追問，「那你對他說了什麼？」  
  
　　「沒說什麼，我想迴避他，但他把我摔到原上。」精靈停下來試圖找個說法，來對遊俠解釋為什麼當時他沒反抗，他第一次透露這件事時，就已經給過Aragorn一些解釋。Aragorn把藥膏塗在略成粉紅色的疤痕上，Legolas說道，「他不小心壓到傷口，抑制它的聲音，它的話就像Mithfindl嘲諷我的一樣難聽。」他一邊回想時，語氣也變得輕柔，「他的言行讓我覺得厭煩，但是傷痕不再發出聲音，我感覺不到痛，也感覺不到回幽暗密林的恐懼。」  
  
　　Estel解開綑起來的亞麻布。「如果Glorfindel沒即時出現呢？如果雙子沒找到你又會怎麼樣？」  
  
　　遊俠的問題裡沒有責難或責怪的意思，但Legolas還是覺得羞愧。「不知道，到最後我還是擺脫不了他，也無法反抗。如果Glorfindel沒出現，我不知道之後會變成什麼樣，一定會比那些淤傷和咬痕還嚴重。」  
  
　　大腿上的亞麻布纏到一半，遊俠突然停住，聽到精靈的回答令他放心了些，之後卻又皺起眉頭，帶著精靈辨認不出來的情緒。「你有試著反擊？」  
  
　　Legolas同樣也想向Aragorn證明他確實反抗過Mithfindl，因為那個諾多對他所做的事，或是不想再讓對方繼續羞辱下去，Legolas坦然承認，「雖然在他侮辱你之前沒有，不知道為什麼，就只有他針對你所說的話能刺激我。」  
  
　　「然後沒有其他的事了？」Aragorn低下頭，繼續包紮亞麻布，纏繞精靈的大腿，綁緊布條尾端加以固定。  
  
　　「沒了。」  
  
　　一直不明白為什麼Aragorn會問他這些問題，不過精靈提醒自己， **我答應過他會在旅程途中談論這些事，現在就是最好的時機。** 他們坐著，好一段時間無話可說。Legolas把褲子拉回腰間上，綁上繫帶，不發一語。  
  
　　遊俠收拾背袋裡拿出來的用品，此時木精靈注視著他，發現到對方目光迷濛以及臉頰泛紅。「你還好嗎，親愛的？」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　把水瓶塞進背袋裡後，遊俠怒視了木精靈一眼，說道，「我很好。」但是他確實感覺身體在發燙，幾乎無法保持清醒，因為不適，心情也越來越煩躁。「關於你的傷，父親怎麼說？」  
  
　　轉移話題是Aragorn找到唯一能夠逃避討論他身體狀況的辦法，然而，就像Legolas，他也看見幽暗密林在未來的命運裡鑄下的不祥之兆。在知道Elrond對Legolas說了什麼以前，他的擔心就不會消失，Legolas對他父親有什麼期望，還有他會對Thranduil說什麼，特別是關於補償Kane的旨意。這些與Legolas和Mithfindl發生意外沒什麼關聯卻很惱人的問題已經得到答案，但是這些答案並沒有減輕Aragorn的擔憂，他依然害怕傷害對於Legolas有所影響。  
  
　　Legolas顯然需要思考，所以遊俠再次將大衣包緊身子，尋找遮蔽的地方躲過不停肆虐的強風。木精靈終於回答，「Elrond說他不知道是什麼問題造成的。」Estel看見精靈把手放在受傷的大腿上，就準備好等著阻止Legolas再次撕裂它。「那不是迷藥或魔法造成的，是我自己的問題。」木精靈深吸了口氣，望著天空。「Elrond說我才是讓傷口持續惡化的主因。」  
  
　　遊俠下意識地靠近Legolas取暖，問道，「為什麼？」  
  
　　Legolas黯然地笑了笑，握起Aragorn的手，兩人十指交握。「我還不敢面對那些遭遇，也還沒療癒，會聽見傷痕說的話，那些恨意和譴責其實都是出自我的內心。」  
  
　　問題終於得到解釋，但是也隨著Legolas的回答產生更多困難。「那我們該怎麼辦？」  
  
　　Legolas將遊俠的手帶到唇邊，親吻他的指節，說道，「我擺脫從悲傷中消散的命運，為了你回來，Elrond說，愛你只是治標之物，除了面對恐懼之外，沒有其他辦法可以根治這個問題。」Aragorn知道Legolas說的不只是他的過去，還有未來，他還必須面對他的父親和Kane。  
  
　　他的不安讓他覺得比起Legolas承受的痛苦，自己目前的狀況有多微不足道。Aragorn傾著身子，伸出另一手摟住精靈的腰，將他拉近。他把頭靠在Legolas的金髮上，當Legolas把手貼上他的臉頰，這時Aragorn才意識到自己的疏忽，他的臉燙得嚇人。


	32. Chapter 32

　　「Estel，」木精靈輕聲低呼，「你病了。」Legolas退出遊俠的擁抱，雙手貼在對方的臉上，說，「你散發的體溫都可以燃起森林大火了。」  
  
　　Aragorn把臉從Legolas的手中退開。 **這下好極了。**  
  
　　煩躁的心情又回來了，說話也滲雜著酸澀，雖然他並不想這樣。「人類就是這麼可悲，而且容易生病，沒什麼大不了，會好的。」  
  
　　Legolas站起身，動作一貫的優雅，也伸手想幫遊俠拉起來。「如果你繼續隱瞞你的病情就不會好，你也想瞞我好幾個星期都不說嗎？」  
  
　　他知道對方是在暗指什麼，Legolas終究也是對他坦誠，無論是生理上的傷，還是精神上的痛苦，遊俠覺得對於他不向木精靈露透自己的狀況，理當受到責備。他沮喪地低吼，然後冒出一句冷冷的道歉，但是木精靈輕柔的笑聲打斷了他的藉口，他難以置信地盯著精靈，而沒有接住還伸在他面前，準備拉他站起來的那隻手。  
  
　　Estel帶著一股怨氣問道，通常他對Legolas是絕對不會這麼直接的，「我生病讓你覺得好笑嗎？」  
  
　　遊俠立刻就後悔這樣對他的情人說話，因為身體上的不適引發這副臭脾氣，壓倒了他的情緒。 **你又不是在生Legolas的氣，蠢蛋，別把你的怒氣出在他身上。**  
  
　　正準備第二次道歉，可是又被王子的笑聲再次打斷。「沒有，不是你生病讓我覺得好笑，是你讓我覺得好笑，Estel，我認識你這麼多年了，」他蹲在遊俠面前，兩人面對面，好笑地說，「你一直都是脾氣暴躁的病人，尤其是犯了某些人類疾病的時候。」  
  
　　遊俠瞪著一臉笑意的木精靈好長一段時間，同時也盡力克制自己的粗魯，王子的笑容最後還是讓遊俠搖頭，雖然無奈，還是回應了精靈美麗的微笑。 **沒錯，他說的對。**  
  
　　「Legolas，如果我顯得暴躁，也只是因為我厭倦了人類的弱點。」  
  
　　「弱點？」木精靈拉起人類的大衣，將它緊緊罩住遊俠的身子。「病痛是你身為人類的一部分，Estel，並不是弱點。」  
  
　　他哼了一聲，自我嘲諷地說，「這是種缺陷，人類注定要被疾病帶向死亡。」  
  
　　精靈無動於衷地看著他，顯然Legolas不懂Aragorn在影射什麼，就像他從沒意識到自己選擇人類作伴侶時已經捨棄的東西，這點比生病還要使遊俠更憤怒。 **他根本就不在乎，甚至沒想過我死了會讓他陷入絕望。** 他不覺得自己有這個價值。  
  
　　精靈依然蹲在遊俠面前，在昏暗的光線下，他的雙眼非常閃亮，他問道，「為什麼要隱瞞你的病情？你從早上就在發燙了，雖然你說那只是因為衝得太快。」  
  
　　他不想討論這件事，整個人只想睡覺，可是木精靈不會就這樣結束，他期待又深不見底的眼神讓遊俠不得不回答，「我不想被送回Rivendell。」  
  
　　聽了對方的解釋，Legolas並不意外。「可是你會的，Estel，而且你有這個必要。你覺得雙子會讓你繼續幽暗密林嗎，病人？」不等答復，木精靈就接著說道，在起身時煩悶地嘆了口氣，望向營地，「他們一會氣你隱瞞他們。」Legolas再次蹲在遊俠面前，抓住對方的手臂，將他拉起來。「你為什麼不告訴我們？」  
  
　　遊俠靜靜地站著，面向幽暗密林遼闊又黑暗的地平線，而精靈收拾舖在地上的斗篷。「我不想再失去你。」  
  
　　他甩掉斗篷上的碎石的樹枝，停止晃動時，側臉旁邊的髮絲被斗篷揮動產生的風吹起，Legolas終於明白了。「你這是在為我冒險。」  
  
　　 **這應該是我要對你說的，Legolas，不是由你來對我說。**  
  
　　「不，」遊俠否認、大聲說出心裡所想的，「是你在為我冒險，你選擇一個人類，會老化、會生病的壽定凡人。」  
  
　　在遊俠看來，Legolas的動作似乎很迅速，轉眼間精靈就已經穿上斗篷、繫好箭袋，然後站在Aragorn面前，雙手握住Aragorn的上臂。「你父親說你是我的救贖。」他的雙臂滑過遊俠的肩膀，擁著對方，而他在傾身靠進精靈的擁抱，溫暖和服適感稍微撫平了身體的不適，就像之後雙子可能會讓他喝下的藥物。他的頭靠在精靈的頸窩裡，同樣也抱著精靈的軀體，聞著他的氣味。「我不會因為你是人類就不愛你，Aragorn，正因為它就是你的一部分，就像綠葉屬於樹林，星辰和月亮屬於夜晚。」  
  
　　他埋在木精靈的胸前，聲音有點沉悶，遊俠一邊回應，牙齒因為發燒感覺到寒意而顫抖，「但是我會死，之後你要怎麼辦？」  
  
　　「我會前往海外仙境，或是隨著悲傷漸漸消散。」他的語氣中沒有一絲難過或怨恨，他繼續解釋，同時也是個承諾，「我從絕望中回來跟你在一起，沒有你，我的生活也會失去意義。」  
  
　　這才是遊俠最害怕的結果。「我配不上你，Legolas。」  
  
　　精靈只在他的額頭上輕輕一吻，他們已經站著很長一段時間。雖然對Aragorn來說，這個問題幾乎無解，但是Legolas給了承諾，他是不會隨便就給出承諾的。他試圖停止牙齒打顫，上下顎不斷互相碰撞，然後他鑽進精靈溫暖的懷裡，憤怒的情緒也融化在濃厚的睡意中。他已經沒有什麼好隱瞞下去了，無論是他的狀況還是感受，此時只覺得他的地舖在呼喚他。  
  
　　「走吧，Estel。」Aragorn被放開，因為溫暖的感覺突然消失而拼命發抖，Legolas撿起遊俠的背袋，說道，「我們趕快讓雙子罵一罵，就可以好好休息一下了。」  
  
　　休息的誘惑對遊俠來說實在太大了，所以他乖乖地跟在精靈的後頭。 **我一點都不想跟雙子說什麼。**  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 **我敢說他一定很高興Elladan和Elrohir終於不再糾纏著他了** ，王子一邊想，一邊看著Oiolaire忍不住對正在跟遊俠著急的雙子們笑著。Legolas坐在人類和雙子的前方，他看得出來Aragorn寧可聽Elrond訓斥他，也不想聽雙子嘮叨，好像有兩個父親在唸他似的，也不在意他們的罵聲被其他人聽見了沒。Legolas並沒有向Elrohir和Elladan提到遊俠隱瞞自己生病的事，光是聽到他病了，就夠讓雙子陷入慌亂狀態，Legolas對Aragorn感到很抱歉，因為雙子一邊照料Aragorn，還不停輪流罵著。 **我還敢說他們全都很高興雙子沒空理他們** ，Legolas又想，其他衛兵們都對遊俠的窘境感到好笑。  
  
　　人類的病痛對木精靈來說是很陌生的，因為他從來沒生過病，除了中一些箭傷、刀傷，或其他傷害，不過Estel好幾次生病，Legolas都曾在他的身邊，所以他知道Elladan把什麼藥磨成細粉，之後又加了一點提神藥（miruvor）倒進木缽裡，然後逼遊俠吞下。他也認得Elrohir塗抹在遊俠喉嚨上的藥膏味道，Legolas聽說過這種藥膏可以幫助呼吸。因為對醫療瞭解甚少，他只是安靜地看著，將自己的煩惱藏在愉快、平靜的表面下，為了遊俠而佯裝的假象。  
  
　　而Aragorn則是以驚人的自制力在聽兄弟們的訓斥。他面對著林地王子，本來是被Elladan和Elrohir的關心弄得很不耐煩，而不停瞪著他們，後來Legolas跟遊俠對上眼，他親匿、戲弄的微笑讓遊俠忘了抱怨雙子們的關心，雖然他們以居高臨下的口氣責備遊俠。Legoas看見人類的雙眼半闔，灰色的眼眸已經失焦，頭也在上下擺動著，他憔悴、長滿鬍渣的臉只要一掉下，就會突然驚醒，然後又再一次，反反覆覆。  
  
　　 **他真的累壞了，是我太擔心自己的事，才沒發現他有多累嗎？**  
  
　　「……還有如果你不介意的話，親愛的弟弟，請別再讓病情加重了。」Elrohir終於結束他的長篇大論，抱著被卷懸在遊俠頭上，用另一件斗篷圍繞在Aragorn的脖子上。Legolas還會加上自己的被卷，讓他更暖和一點，不過一切都早已就緒，他們把Legolas的被卷舖在Aragorn的上方，盡量不要讓他躺在冰冷的地面上。  
  
　　Kalin跪在Legolas旁邊，拿來他自己的草席。「殿下，拿去吧。」  
  
　　謝過體貼的護衛後，Legolas把草席舖在Aragorn旁邊，雙子們總算讓他躺下了，他立刻就闔上雙眼，因為終於可以休息，遊俠臉上揚起一抹放鬆的微笑。Legolas側躺著面向Aragorn，在木精靈躺好之後，遊俠又翻了個身，將被毯子包覆的身體挪進對方的懷裡。  
  
　　「好好睡吧，兄弟，今晚我照顧好他的。」Elladan坐在地上，就在他們的地舖頂端上方，而Elrohir躺在遊俠的另一邊，越過遊俠的頭就能看見Legolas，兩人都靠近Estel的身邊為他取暖。  
  
　　 **如果Estel哪天離開了Arda，我可能也不是唯一跟著離開的人** ，Legolas想著，他看見了Elrohir神態自若的表面背後赤裸裸的恐懼。  
  
　　他以前從來沒見過遊俠這麼嚴肅，他談起人類的死亡確實令他害怕。但是他剛才並沒有對Aragorn說謊，他因為他身為人類而愛他。對精靈而言，這個問題沒有懸念：如果Aragorn死了，那他也會的。


	33. Chapter 33

　　Legolas被Elrohir的輕聲叫喚給驚醒了，他沒有完全入睡，不過意識已經逐漸恍惚，因此第一時間就立刻警覺起來，他的多年好友顯得有些驚慌。遊俠還在他的懷裡，除了人類輕柔的呼吸聲，Legolas沒感覺到危險的跡象，或是其他精靈的動靜。  
  
　　「醒來，綠葉。」  
  
　　他不想離開愛人的身邊，當Elladan也替兄弟催促他時，木精靈依然躺著，「Estel只會越來越糟的，他發燒睡著，我們沒辦法叫醒他、給他水喝。」  
  
　　 **親愛的Eru啊。**  
  
　　木精靈低頭一看遊俠偏向自己胸前的臉龐，Aragorn沒有比他剛躺下時的狀況還要好，也沒比較壞。但是他相信雙子對醫療上的認知，所以答應，「我派護衛跟你們一起回Imladris。」  
  
　　 **我不想放他們獨自回去。**  
  
　　「不，Legolas，我們還是要去你父親的宮殿，但是必須迅速離開，越早越好，不然我們很快就要被刺骨的寒風困在這座山上。」  
  
　　 **他們也不想讓我獨自到幽暗密林** ，木精靈想道，看著Elladan把東西都塞進背袋裡，諾多動作匆忙，促使Legolas作下決定。  
  
　　「我們會盡快離開。」木精靈說道，雖然不想離開遊俠顫抖的身體，但是非得如此。Kalin走到旁邊時，他才起身，兩人走了小段距離到馬匹前面。木精靈還找到他的座騎，護衛稱職地保持警惕，準備接受指令。通常，Legolas不喜歡命令他的下屬辦事，不過吩咐Kalin時毫不猶豫，「我們要馬上離開，通知其他人，到達幽暗密林以前我們不會停下來。」忠心的護衛點了點頭，立刻趕去叫醒沒有在守夜、睡得酣甜的衛兵。  
  
　　Legolas放把Elrohir馬上的行李搬到Aragorn的馬上，重新替遊俠上馬鞍，只運送衣服和藥草，負擔就輕了很多。Legolas知道雙子會輪流載著Aragorn，他們會看好他，不過這一來，他們的馬也會越來越累。  
  
　　 **如果他和我們三人共騎，這樣會拖短路程** ，木精靈心想，把自己的行李也放在Aragorn的座騎上，雖然發覺自己需要遊俠在身邊，才是他作下這個決定的真正原因。營地裡的人都動作匆忙，不過一切都很安靜，Legolas的護衛們之前都和Aragorn並肩騎行過，雖然他們也對人類生病這回事理解得不多，但是他們對人類有足夠的瞭解，也知道現在情況很緊迫。  
  
　　「我先載他。」不等其他人回應，Elrohir立刻躍到馬上，還在沉睡中的遊俠也被Elladan抱到Elrohir身前。  
  
　　Aragorn的馬對Legolas的髮梢噴了聲鼻息，彷彿是在問木精靈這次騎牠的為什麼不是他的主人。他同情地摸摸牠的鼻子，把遊俠的馬當作是自己的。他沒有特別把Aragorn的馬牽到另一邊，不管騎牠的是不是Aragorn，牠都會跟著他，Legolas看著最後的衛兵騎上他們的馬，一切就緒。Arato加快腳步跟在雙子後面，在虧月的餘光下，Legolas和諾多精靈沿著山腰而行。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他不知道此刻正在發生什麼事，遊俠在半睡半醒之間，昏沉、發燒的腦袋讓他的身體和感覺都變很模糊──除了他因為困惑而皺起的鼻子。現在聞不到身邊有柑橘和長青的柔溫氣味，他心裡某部分知道這表示Legolas不在他旁邊，但是Aragorn似乎沒有餘力去想原因，他的嗅覺很快就放棄繼續查明他現在身在哪裡。  
  
　　 **移動……我們正在移動。** 剎那間，他用力睜開沉重的眼皮，遊俠發現自己還能看到一些東西，除了檀木色的大衣，他立刻就認出這是雙子其中一人的馬。察覺到這點就安心了下來，他在兄弟的懷裡，而且他們不會讓他受到傷害。 **Legolas在哪裡？** 他心裡突然冒出這個擾人的問題，但是發燒的痛苦讓他難以思考，然後又陷入半睡半醒的狀態。  
  
　　他再次醒來時，感覺好像被抬了起來，然後發現自己暫時懸在空中。他的雙臂癱軟地滑到兩旁，像是重物一樣，隨著看似失去重力、飄浮的身子晃來晃去。他試圖把雙手收回來，但是雙手都不聽使喚。不久後他就在某人的腿上，這個人親切地替他拉回手臂放到身旁，讓他舒服一點。  
  
　　他稍想了一下是誰抱著他，而Elladan輕聲對他說道，「休息一下，Estel，我很快就會到幽暗密林了。」  
  
　　不知道已經過了多久，他醒來了一陣子──足夠時間來喝點肉湯、在路邊應急，然後再次睡著、又醒來喝了碗同樣的肉湯，其他時間都在他失去意識的期間，感覺過得很快。每處肌肉和骨骼都在酸痛，讓他的思考很吃力，何況是保持清醒，想弄清楚目前的狀況對遊俠來說更加困難。終於無法再進入不深沉卻平靜的睡眠，Aragorn放鬆了許多，他的思緒不再被疲憊掌控，他拋開心中的憂慮，享受在兄弟們關愛之下的自由。他能如此信任的沒有幾個人，而且通常他的自尊和求生本能，不會允許自己在別人面前表現出脆弱的模樣，但是深度睡眠的誘惑正在呼喚他，卻無法入睡，他心裡非常害怕，怕得無法休息。  
  
　　他感覺舌頭厚腫，牙齒一直在打顫，雙眼覆蓋在沉重、發疼的眼皮下。在虛弱身子感覺到以前，的他的嗅覺就先告訴他現在的位置又換了。遊俠深深吸了口氣，細聞著木精靈的氣味，彷彿想把這些味道留住。強壯的手臂抱著的感覺也不一樣了，不像他的兄弟們總是緊緊箍著他的肚子，Legolas一隻手臂環繞他的腰，他的手緊密地擱在遊俠的腿上，蓋著遊俠交握的雙手。他的另一手滑到裏著遊俠身體的布料底下，將Aragorn壓向自己的胸口，遊俠專注又吃力地抬起下顎，仰頭靠著他的胸前，他想睜開眼睛看見木精靈的臉，以平撫困擾著他的恐懼，因為不能確定精靈的承諾，Legolas可能會離開他。但是雙眼還是睜不開，他的頭也落在Legolas的肩上。  
  
　　Legolas似乎懂他的意思，在遊俠的額頭上吻下一個純潔的吻，微涼的嘴唇覆在滾燙的皮膚上。原本阻擾他入睡的雜亂思緒頓時莫名消失，漸漸被一股療癒的睡意佔據。  
  
　　Aragorn就處在這種半睡半醒的混亂循環之下，時而清醒、害怕，直到某雙臂膀又將他抱到Legolas的懷裡，才能再次找到安心和沉睡的狀態。


	34. Chapter 34

　　三天以來，他們不停地騎行，不曾停下來吃一餐比蘭巴斯更充足的東西，也沒有比趴在馬背上更安穩的休息。王子觀望籠罩在上空的不祥烏雲，作勢要澆下傾盆大雨。 **千萬別現在下雨啊** ，他和他們一起祈禱。 **不到一個小時就到家了，在那之前先放過我們。**  
  
　　Elrohir抱著他的人類兄弟，一邊奔馳。遊俠在睡夢中語無論次地咕噥，不知所云地求著身後擔心的精靈。Legolas從沒見遊俠病得這麼重過，雖然這三天裡，雙子向木精靈保證說Estel已經退燒，現在正在康恢，不過每次遊俠難忍一陣陣的咳嗽，然後痛苦呻吟，木精靈的心跳就在胸口之下亂了節奏。  
  
　　Aragorn一直無法完全清醒，邊境衛隊早在幾個小時以前就等著隊伍出現，當看見王子殿下和戰士們都還活著，而且表面上安然無恙，侍衛們就開始高興歡迎地喧鬧，只有遊俠還沒醒來，前方震耳欲聾的掌聲也只是讓人類挪動了一下身子。片刻之後，人類有了些意識，可以喝水和雙子們混出來的藥液，並到路邊解放一下。只是這些時候都維持不久，Estel似乎已經漸入佳境，半清醒的狀態越來越長，不過人類依然很疲憊，容易睡著，而且大家都叫不醒他。  
  
　　 **你不能再等了。** 他抬頭看看天空，月亮和星辰被烏雲遮蔽，山雨欲來，第一滴雨水滴在他外露的皮膚上，木精靈嘆了口氣。 **太好了。** 王子沒知會其他精靈就催促疲倦的Arato開始小跑步，其他人也一同跟上。今晚沒有自然光源為他們指路，精靈們讓森林的森林引導他們穿越森林，前往目的地。Legolas能聽見前方密林河徐徐的水流聲。 **對不起，Arato。** 他向他的馬道歉，輕拍牠的頸子，鼓勵牠加速衝刺。 **我們很快就到家了，到時候你就可以休息了。**  
  
　　騎行穿越幽暗密林的過程對木精靈來說是場煉獄，害怕回到家裡，但是因為遊俠的關係，又同時希望盡快到達他父親的宮殿。每次輪到他載著發燒的人類，Legolas就加倍驚惶，因為他明白必定是自己將要面臨的命運造成Aragorn的壓力。看著平時強壯、有活力的人類一直處在無止境的睡眠折磨裡，令木精靈於心不忍。Legolas知道自己遭受攻擊之後，遊俠也熬過同樣的經歷，除了Estel，雙子和有能力的衛兵們都沒照料過失意的王子。  
  
　　當他們越過密林河的樹林線之前，巨大的匣門已經開啟。精靈們原本衝進堡壘裡躲雨，但是他們停下腳步，不顧風雨，看著王子殿下策馬過橋，通過大門。他能感覺到他們的質疑和敬愛交錯沖擊著他，還有他們的關心和非議，困惑和希望，回來的是一個遭到唾棄的王子，被那些愛他和等著看他倒下的人放逐。  
  
　　Arato還沒完全停步時，主人就先下馬，Legolas讓馬廄的一位精靈帶這隻疲倦的動物離開，而他對諾多精靈說，「先帶Estel去醫療室，我見過我父親之後立刻就去找你們，不管你們需要什麼，醫者都會提供。」  
  
　　Elladan點頭，不過不怎麼高興，從Aragorn的馬上拿起他和兄弟的行李，然後在與抱著遊俠的Elrohir離開庭院以前，給木精靈一個悲傷又嚴肅的微笑。雙子急迫地衝進建築物內，希望把他們的人類兄弟帶到他們認為乾燥又溫暖的地方。他看著他們繞過拱門前往醫療室後才離開。  
  
　　Kalin突然跟緊在他身後，問道，「需要我陪著你嗎，王子殿下？陛下或許想聽我的回報。」  
  
　　恐懼讓木精靈的肌肉顫抖、緊繃，動作不太自然，感覺渾身顫慄。他害怕面對父親，Legolas知道護衛也感覺到了。「不用了，Kalin。」他頓了一下，並抓著護衛的前臂，勉強拉開微笑。「時候不早了，我自己見去他就好，如果他需要回報，那就等早上再說。」  
  
　　他無需解釋為什麼深夜不是Kalin陪同王子覲見國王的最佳時機，幽暗密林上下都聽說過長年以來關於Thranduil嗜酒越來越嚴重的流言，不過很少人知道他酗酒的影響，因為沒幾個人親眼見過他喝醉的樣子，但是這點Kalin是很瞭解的，而且也看著Thranduil因為嗜酒導致的生理影響，尤其精靈王的健康惡化，以及王子身上莫名的痕跡和淤傷。護衛難過地對Legolas笑了笑，無意中讓王子覺得身在家裡的自己就像一個外來者。地宮之中，Kalin也回握了王子的手臂，鞠躬之後便走出大廳，留下Legolas獨自走下長廊，前往他父親的寬廣廳堂。  
  
　　Legolas用對Kalin露出的假笑，向走廊入口處的侍衛打招呼，對方敬意之上點點頭，卻不看木精靈一眼。 **看來所有人都知道發生什麼事了。** 長廊上沒有四處走動的精靈，而王子完全佇在自己的思緒中，這條前去見他父親的路，就好像帶領他走向末日，精靈同胞們的態度就是個凶兆。  
  
　　每踏出一步，傷疤就因為伸展而疼痛，雖然之前沒事，但現在他的大腿不斷抽痛。曲折的知覺受到干擾威脅，繃緊的自制力所釋放出來的警報。 **最重要的是，不能讓Ada知道這件事** ，木精靈心想，忍不住搓揉腿上包紮的亞麻布。他認為這個傷只是他考驗的一部分，是由自己引起的，他的父親可能會對之全盤批判，可是傷疤是Legolas懷疑自己和脆弱的低谷。 **他打算對我嚴厲懲處，告訴他不會有好處的。**  
  
　　Legolas敲了兩下父親的書房房門，這間房從沒被用來思考或工作過──至少在王子殿下這一生裡沒有。站在房外，未稀釋酒精的濃厚辛辣氣味薰得木精靈忍不住流睙，勾起許多童年的悲傷回憶。也許已經他睡了，木精靈希望如此，舉手試探性地再敲一次門。王子又敲了兩下木門，比之前更大力，Legolas畏縮了一下，如果他回到幽暗密林，不立刻見他父親，就會受到可怕的懲罰，可是酒醉中醒來的Thranduil，情緒也不受控制。他現在不想看到父親，此時Aragorn還半昏迷躺在醫療室裡，腿上的傷疤也在作痛，彷彿作勢要重新甦醒。  
  
　　一陣沉悶、慍怒的回應終於從書房裡傳來。「進來。」Legolas聽得出父親語氣中的怒意，因為他經常是對方發洩的承受者。  
  
　　王子一手慢慢推開房門，拉下頭上的斗篷連帽。淋了剛才那場傾盆大雨，他全身還是濕透的，沒時間換一套乾淨的衣服，也沒時間擔心這樣會引爆他父親的怒火，不管Legolas怎麼做都容易觸怒Thranduil。他盡量拉平衣服，讓自己看起來整齊一點，然後走進房間。  
  
　　Thranduil深受子民敬重，他是個公平、公正、善良的國王，除了在晚上喝醉的時候。精靈王攤在奢華的長沙發上，金色長髮披散，少有幾處糾結。Thranduil舉起酒瓶送到嘴邊，大口灌下深紅色的液體，和酒鬼一樣習慣了爛醉的狀態。精靈王的模樣衣冠不整，每張桌子上、座椅旁邊都是丟棄的空酒瓶，還有堆滿垃圾的書桌，王子覺得他的父親已經醉了好幾天，而且這幾天大概也沒離開過這個房間。  
  
　　 **這關難過了。**  
  
　　這個房間除了精靈王最親近的參謀官和王子殿下以外，其他人皆禁止進入，現在或許是Thranduil沒料到他的兒子這麼快就回來，精靈王看都沒看吵醒他的人一眼，就不耐煩地拾起空酒瓶隨手砸向舖著地毯的地板上。  
  
　　Legolas雙膝跪下，低頭順從他的王和父親。「恭喜吾王Thranduil，你的僕役回來了。」  
  
　　他的目光一直留在膝下被酒染紅的地毯上，Legolas不敢抬頭，幾分鐘過去了，他的父親一句話都沒說。他原本以為父親大概又醉倒了，不然就是Thranduil正在等待Legolas的解釋或其他表態，木精靈終究還是抬起頭。  
  
　　片刻之間，精靈王的神情又回到酒醉迷濛的樣子，王子認為他在父親看他的眼神中看見了如釋負重的心安。此時，Thranduil掙著坐起身，而Legolas的視線又移回地上，不想看見張狂、越來越憤怒的面容，那張曾經看著他的時候只有關愛的面容。  
  
　　 **或許真的過不了這關了。**


	35. Chapter 35

　　他聽著父親在沙發靠壂上掙扎著坐起的聲音，無法像平常那樣優雅地起身。精靈王像是好幾天沒吃東西，也沒睡好──這種情形下，精靈王會暈上好幾個小時才醒來，然後尋找離身邊最近的酒瓶。糾纏的髮辮垂下，Thranduil的頭髮凌亂油膩，失了平常的光澤，只是沒有僕人或大臣獲准進入這間書房，更不用說有哪位木精靈知道精靈王的惡習。  
  
　　 _我無疑就是他過度放縱的原因_ ，木精靈想，他表情苦澀，把現在正發生的事都歸咎於自己。 _我必須讓他瞭解，我得告訴他。_  
  
　　「遊俠在哪裡？」  
  
　　Legolas抬起頭，迎上父親銳利的眼神，卻不敢站起身，他只想離地面越近越好。「他病了，Ada，雙子已經帶他去醫療室。」  
  
　　Thranduil冷笑一聲，終於從矮沙發站起來，「諾多精靈也來了？」  
  
　　「是，陛下，Elladan和Elrohir希望跟著Estel一起到幽暗密林。」  
  
　　精靈王蹣跚地走到桌前，敞開的長袍露出寬闊的胸口，除了Legolas的肌肉更結實，骨架較小，兩人的身材大致上是相同的，他們主要的差別在於氣質，王子承襲了母親充滿愛和喜好自然的性格，而非父親的毫無節制和好戰。  
  
　　聽說雙子來到幽暗密林，Thranduil不怎麼高興，但是Legolas老早就放棄取悅他的父親，這麼多年，Thranduil根本沒注意到他的努力，甚至身為戰士擁有的功勳也沒受到父親的賞識，無論他做什麼，Thranduil只會對他吹毛求疵。  
  
　　「所以他們是想插手囉？」Thranduil明知故問，而王子也沒刻意回答，因為不管Legolas給了什麼答案都是錯的。精靈王在凌亂的桌上拿起半空的酒瓶，一口氣灌下，然後又隨意添加，冷酷地盯著他的兒子，「你早該死了，你腐敗墜落的行為令幽暗密林蒙羞。」  
  
　　雖然Legolas知道父親會這樣認為，但是親耳聽見，他的身子還是痛苦地一震，他想看見Thranduil從前對他的關愛，這個希望徹底被抹滅。在他意識到自己在說話以前已經道了歉，他心裡有數，隨之而來的將會是冷嘲熱諷。「對不起，Ada。」  
  
　　精靈王不以為意，「對不起？」然後一陣大笑，他拿起另一個只剩幾滴酒的酒瓶，晃動著讓紅色的液體在瓶底流動，Thranduil對王子搖頭，然後走向他，並停在他面前，Legolas抬起頭看著父親，兩人目光相接，當他們正在解決事情時，他就得這麼做。「那個被遊俠白目殺死的人，是長湖鎮最富有的店主的朋友，他惹怒了其他商人。」  
  
　　精靈王低頭對著王子微笑，但是他的語氣不帶任何情緒，「你應該死的，你的劍和上衣都留在人類的屍體上，Legolas，所以我們知道是你，如果你原本是想帶他們一起走，或許我們就能避免這種尷尬。」精靈王把酒瓶舉到嘴邊，喝下那點殘餘的酒。  
  
　　王子抬頭看向父親慍怒的表情，試圖掩蓋自己的情緒，不讓他的父親發現他承認這些譴責。 _不能讓他責怪我，我沒做錯什麼_ ，Legolas對受傷的大腿暗想，它的存在加重了木精靈的負擔。他感覺自己在這種情勢下漸漸失控，他的父親會發怒，而且沒有辦法阻止。王子不知道精靈王會用什麼思維對付他，反正他絕對敵不過父親瘋狂的理由。  
  
　　「衛兵說他們找到的證物，說明你和遊俠可能遭到攻擊，但我不相信。如果你被侵犯，你早就死了。」Thranduil一手放在Legolas的肩上，傾身對他輕聲低語，「如果你像個戰士一樣反擊人類，避免這種恥辱，那你寧可去死也不會讓人類上了你。如果你被強暴，你已經從悲傷中消散了，然後或許幽暗密林會為它的王子去世過早哀悼，而不是哀嘆王子的下流癖好。」王子肩上的手緊緊掐著皮膚。「但是很遺憾，你並沒有死，我的孩子，看起來也不像在悲傷或致命傷中垂死，所以我的理解是你想要人類上你，我認為我教過你的都比這好多了。」  
  
　　他不會騙他的父親，這麼做也沒有意義。「我的確沒有反抗，Ada，他們拿刀抵著Aragorn的咽喉，我不能讓他們……」  
  
　　「所以是因為遊俠的關係。」Thranduil對王子冷笑說，「那你就應該讓他死啊，你是個精靈王子，他什麼都不是。」  
  
　　「他是我的朋友，在我還能阻止的時候，我就不可能讓他們殺了他，是Estel救了我。」  
  
　　「遊俠已經跟你發生關係了是嗎？」精靈王另一隻手掂著酒瓶，下意識的動作卻讓王子感到威脅。  
  
　　面對翻轉的酒瓶，Legolas不禁一陣畏縮，那讓他想起Kane手中轉動的酒瓶，在他被褻辱時用它來挑逗，然後狠狠侵入。Legolas縮起肩膀，胸口起伏，他的父親開口時，飄來與商人呼吸所散發的相同氣息，他正在面對酒醉的國王的怒火。  
  
　　 _我想我們應該看看你能被插得多深_ ，疤痕終於出聲。木精靈頓時承受加倍的痛楚，如刀割、燃燒的疼痛從腿上的傷口爆發，先前的沉寂只是表面上癒合，木精靈無助地抓住大腿。 _現在不行，現在不能發作。_  
  
　　Thranduil掐住Legolas的下顎，將他的頭向上扳起，拉直了身子，久未修剪的指甲不經意地陷進Legolas的皮膚裡。「遊俠是你的情人，怎麼可能沒有呢？如果你能跟兩個愚蠢的凡人做愛，為什麼不能再跟另一個？」  
  
　　無論他還抱著什麼期望想讓父親明白，告訴他那天在森林裡跟Araogrn發生了什麼事，想坦承在長湖鎮第一次被侵犯，乞求父親理解他、給他關愛，而非這種排斥和厭惡，現在都沒用了。Mithfindl的嘲諷又再耳邊響起： _看來你會為任何人張開雙腿，小王子，關於你和人類上床的事，Thranduil會怎麼說？_  
  
　　Legolas呼吸變得急促，緊張地抿著嘴唇，試圖忽略父親用力扣著下巴的疼痛。他的手緊抓著腿上的傷痕，他想告訴Thranduil，想解釋清楚為什麼會商人對他的所作所為，但是他的解釋根本脫不出口，而精靈王卻視王子的沉默為默認。  
  
　　「你不是王子，Legolas，你什麼都不是。」Thranduil握著他的臉，沒有一絲憐憫，又猛然將他推開，然後走到桌前。Legolas雙手扶在地上，撐住差向後摔倒的自己，他只能看著身為精靈王的父親拾遍一堆幾乎都是空的酒瓶。  
  
　　 _你什麼都不是，Legolas，只是人類的玩物。_ 他拼命克制想扯開繃帶、撕裂傷口的衝動，他承受不起聽見傷痕的譏諷，同時還得聽父親的責備，他無法同時面對兩者。  
  
　　「衛兵說他們強暴你，而且這可能是真的，兒子，」精靈王開口，終於找到還剩許多酒的酒瓶，而露出愉悅的微笑，「但是你沒死，你有想過幽暗密林會怎麼看待它的王子嗎？一個精靈王子睡了男性人類？」精靈王吐了口沫，「你根本不認為我會同意。」  
  
　　「抱歉，Ada，我知道你不會同意，可是……」Legolas突然停下，他發現父親眼中得勝的光芒，也發現自己的語氣像是已經承認自己是心甘情願任由那些商人處置，於是他換了另一種說法。「我並不想跟他們發生關係。」  
  
　　 _要是你的朋友看見你肆意跟我性交，他會怎麼看你，親愛的賤人？_ Legolas緊閉雙眼，用兩手抓開腿上的撕裂傷，一心只想讓疤痕安靜，但是那陣聲音仍然說著。 _你是我們的，精靈，無非就是個我們用來自愉的玩具。_ 它說道，害得木精靈突然睜開眼，以為一轉頭就會看見Cort彎腰在他耳邊低語。佇立在他面前的是他的父親，不是年輕商人，無疑將兒子擊垮。  
  
　　「那你就想要遊俠了？」  
  
　　Legolas不會說謊的。「我……是，我想要他。」  
  
　　從他跪在地上的位置，可以看見父親的耳尖跟他喝下的酒一樣鮮紅。「你對這個骯髒的人類發情多久了？」  
  
　　 _告訴我，Legolas王子，你為什麼選擇跟一個人類上床？難道你沒有半點羞恥？_ 腿上的傷口和他父親殘酷的辱罵，兩者持續打擊之下，他的身子不由自主、無力地晃動，Legolas立刻就後悔放棄了自制力。父親的拳頭朝他拋來時，他完全沒有阻擋或閃躲，這一拳擊中他的眼窩下方，整個人失去重心，他再次用雙手撐起自己，回到原位，繼續應付他的父親。雖然耳邊響起的聲音如利刃一般，但是Legolas知道這次只是個警告。  
  
　　Thranduil空出一手捉住Legolas的脖子，猛搖了精靈幾下，語氣沉悶地低聲說道，「我在跟你說話的時候看著我，多久了？」  
  
　　「對不起，Ada，最近我才對Aragorn有感覺。」  
  
　　「什麼時候第一次為他張腿的，兒子？你隱瞞這種噁心的行為有多久了？」  
  
　　 _你會為任何人張開你的腿，還是你只喜歡跟人類做？_ Legolas強嚥了口氣，逼自己看著父親的眼睛，現在他只想將傷口撕得一片血肉模糊。 _夠了，我必須讓他明白。_  
  
　　「我們在森林裡遭到攻擊之後。」他承認，也明白父親知道這件事後會怎麼對待他。只希望能向精靈王解釋他為什麼選擇活下來，還有如何在遊俠身上找到安慰，Legolas說道，「Ada，我愛Aragorn……」  
  
　　他還來不及說，就發現自己被一股力量翻倒在地板上，雙手和膝蓋完全著地，王子眨了眨眼，赫然砸下的紅色液體從頭上流進眼裡，刺痛了他的雙眼。舉手摸了摸剛才好像被父親砸破的頭頂，Legolas摸到玻璃碎片和不斷滴落的烈酒。  
  
　　 _他浪費掉最後一瓶酒了_ ，木精靈茫然地想，幸好沾上手指的是酒，不是血。  
  
　　「別跟我說這種蠢話。」精靈王說道，Legolas已經無力再撐起自己，他只會又一次被擊倒在地，而且他感覺一陣暈旋，無法動彈。「你不可能愛一個凡人，而且還是個男人，Legolas，幽暗密林要的是繼承者，一位王后。你希望我航向Valinor，永遠留下可憐的兒子跟他的人類情人，在腐爛的餘生裡看守幽暗密林？」  
  
　　Thranduil繞著Legolas來回踱步，不顧腳下的玻璃碎片和髒掉的酒，到目前都沒停止辱罵。「你說你在被侵犯之後才跟遊俠上床是嗎？我知道你一定很難過，」精靈王變調地嘲諷挖苦，「被人強暴卻只能在另一個人類的床上尋找安慰。」  
  
　　 _也許他只是想滿足你被征服所引發的慾望。_  
  
　　精靈王踢了一下Legolas被酒浸濕、隱約有點出血的側頭部，這一記的力道足以讓王子完全趴俯在地上。「我根本不該相信你的行為會檢點一點。」  
  
　　精靈王的爆發讓王子有了一點機會懇求父親的關注，同時努力忽略傷痕的聲音，「我會活著都是為了Aragorn，Ada，我被侵犯，但是因為Aragorn，我才沒死。」Legolas抬起頭，他的父親正在聽著，他繼續說，「因為他愛我，所以把我從悲傷中帶回來。」  
  
　　「這不就是個讓我更恨他的理由嗎，Legolas？」他又踢了他一次，靴子的鞋根直接擊向他的腰側。木精靈痛苦地喘息，強迫自己不要避開攻擊，抵抗只會讓Thranduil更抓狂，而且他不會反擊他的父親和國王。他扶著腰，呼吸淺喘，精靈王轉身走回桌前，雙手掠過桌面尋找還有剩酒的酒瓶。「如果你死了，還能幫我們個忙，Legolas。」挑到個空酒瓶，精靈王皺起眉頭，又將瓶子扔到地上。「但是不管怎樣，」他一邊說道，一邊挑著其他酒瓶，「你都得補償Kane，至於遊俠，還有你對男性人類的傾向，我們晚點再說，一次一個問題慢慢解決。」  
  
　　「Ada，我很抱歉，但是我不能……」  
  
　　「別打斷我，白痴，」精靈王大吼，走向爬起來跪著的Legolas，用晃著手中緊握的玻璃酒瓶。「無論我要求你什麼，你就得做，不管有多可悲多噁心，你還是幽暗密林的王子，你對你的子民和我還有責任。」  
  
　　可是精靈王臉上的怒意突然消散。  
  
　　「我的孩子。」精靈王彎腰，雙手伸到Legolas的手臂下，將他從地上攙扶起來。木精靈掙扎著站穩雙腳，想在父親再次發怒以前，好好站在他面前，但是Thranduil卻將他擁在懷裡，王子把頭靠在父親的肩上，徹底失敗，他的父親永遠都是贏家。  
  
　　「你為什麼要這麼做？為什麼一定要惹怒我？」精靈王後退，一手扶上Legolas受傷的下顎，輕輕抬起他的臉。Thranduil皺起眉頭看著兒子下巴淤青的皮膚，說道，「看看你讓我做了什麼，Legolas。」  
  
　　他知道精靈王想得到什麼回應，雖然說了，可是心裡沒有半點歉意。「對不起，Ada。」  
  
　　「我知道，我知道。」一聲痛苦的長嘆溢出精靈王的唇間，刺鼻難聞的酒氣拂過Legolas抬起的臉。  
  
　　 _你真可憐啊，小精靈，可憐又可悲。_  
  
　　「你總是在說對不起，可是這次不能再出錯了，等商人Kane來了之後，他提出什麼要求，你就照做，知道嗎？」  
  
　　「是，陛下。」  
  
　　Thranduil突然鬆手，後退了幾步，拉直長袍，整理一下凌亂的頭髮，盡量恢復鎮定。失去支撐的Legolas差點跌回地上，他的大腿一陣陣抽痛，不斷打擊，以及父親的對待讓他感到非常疲憊。「然後好好休息，我相信這趟旅程一定讓你累壞了，也好好招待我們的客人吧。」  
  
　　精靈王環顧房間，想找到更多酒，好滿足自己難以抑制渴求。他父親轉身，冷漠地遣退他，他輕輕點頭，勉強回應，「是，Ada，晚安。」  
  
　　Legolas蹣跚地走出房間，傷口傳出難忍的麻木感，在他的大腿流竄，同時對他說道。 _你真是卑微又骯髒，你早就該消失了。_ 他拉起斗篷的連帽蓋住頭臉，跛著步伐走過長廊，盡量不讓自己跌倒，一路經過時也注意到侍衛們公然、同情的目光。 _我不會離開Aragorn_ ，他對傷痕說， _也不會消失。_  
  
　　他一定會遵守承諾。  
  
　　Legolas已經知道傷疤的問題是什麼，Elrond說的對，問題就在於他，那是他的疑慮、壓抑、恐懼和對自己的厭恨。但是還不止如此，它還包括他對父親認同的那一部分，如同他父親對他的厭惡，以及想以疼痛洗涮自己缺陷的渴望，就像他的父親一樣，無法戰勝。


	36. Chapter 36

　　在如迷宮一般的醫療室中穿行時，他兩度被醫者攔下，每次都很禮貌又堅決地推拒他們的協助。其實Legolas心裡有些不平衡，懷疑醫者們這麼容易就讓他婉拒，是因為他們並不是真心想幫他，當王子跛著腳離開，沒聽見勸阻的聲音，平常他們也不是這麼容易接受拒絕的。  
  
　　 **經過三扇門後左轉** ，他提醒自己，走進走廊的轉角處，前往第一位醫者告訴他遊俠所在的地方。平常就是在夜裡，醫療室的走廊也會有醫者們四處走動，替許多居民診查。幽暗密林裡所有人大半的時間都待在宮殿裡，不論什麼職位的人，有時可能不是醫者就是戰士。然而今晚，走廊一片冷清。  
  
　　木精靈小心走著，大腿的麻木感擴散到全身，感覺不到被父親打擊的疼痛。 **已經很多年沒看過Ada這麼生氣了** ，木精靈停在遊俠的門前，逼自己暫時甩掉關於精靈王的想法。  
  
　　 **希望Estel沒事。** 他迅速進入房間，立刻就看到Aragorn躺在大床上睡著，Elladan趴在床邊，手擱著遊俠的胸口，Elrohir本來應該是想保持清醒，看顧他的兄弟們，不過後來還是睡著了，他把軟墊椅移到床邊，下半身在椅子上，頭是靠在床墊上的。雙子們都還沒換掉淋濕的衣服，只有人類脫去旅行裝束，穿上乾淨的睡衣。壁爐裡的火焰照亮整個房間。  
  
　　因為不希望吵醒遊俠和雙子，Legolas放輕腳步，安靜走到床前。 **他睡得跟以前一樣香甜，看起來也沒那麼糟了** ，木精靈確認Aragorn的呼吸平順，膚色也比較健康了點。他低頭望著人類好幾分鐘，猶豫是否該窩上床尾，是要留在原地，還是應該回去自己的房間。儘管他想待到遊俠醒來的那一刻，可是也不想打擾他們，於是留了片刻的目光，然後走向房門。  
  
　　火苗吞噬乾燥的柴木塊，發出燃燒的爆裂聲，抓回他的注意力，阻止他離開。 **我應該留下來看著柴火，** 疲憊的王子對自己說，不過也知道一坐到壁爐前的椅上，就會很容易睡著。  
  
　　蹣跚地走到壁爐前，Legolas本來想解下被酒潑濕的斗篷，窩進椅子裡才覺得最好不要，他感覺不到柴火的溫暖，也許木柴也濕了。木精靈縮著發抖的身子，委屈地嘆氣，把斗篷裏得更緊，又跳下椅子，靠近火光。 **四周的空氣完全沒升溫** ，他心裡抱怨，一邊拿起放在壁爐旁邊的撥火棍。拉緊斗篷的衣襟，避免接觸火焰，他一手撐著腦袋，慢慢撥開燃燒的柴木塊。就如他所想的，木精靈很快就進入發呆狀態，沒聚焦的雙眼盯著壁爐。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他被臉上一陣奇怪的感覺擾醒，遊俠先是睜開一眼，接著另一邊，想看清楚是什麼東西弄醒他，只是現在的視線很模糊。他馬上就察覺自己躺在舒服的床上，身上幾乎沒穿什麼，還有幾搓頭髮被吹到他臉上。他從毛毯底下伸出手，揉揉眼睛，轉頭看是誰躺在旁邊。  
  
　　 **Legolas** ，遊俠想，剛從長時間的沉睡醒來，腦子還有些遲鈍。躺在床上的不是他的金髮情人，是黑髮諾多，是他的頭髮散在床上和Estel的臉上。  
  
　　 **是Elladan。** 遊俠抓起干擾到他的髮絲，隨著Elladan每次呼氣，一直搔得他的臉頰發癢，不過就遊俠虛弱的狀態，他的動作還需要再靈活一點，所以反之，他抓住精靈其中一邊的髮辮，調皮又用力地一扯。  
  
　　Elladan立刻醒來，雙眼注視著Aragorn。「兄弟，」他開心叫道，對人類笑著，從床上坐起來。「我開始覺得你已經沒辦法再睡下去了，好像我們把你扔進魔法溪流似的！」  
（註：魔法溪流Enchanted Stream：幽暗密林裡一條陰暗的奔流，在宮殿附近與密林河交會，溪流中有睡眠魔法。）  
  
　　他的另一邊傳來一聲輕哼，遊俠轉身就看見Elrohir坐直身子，他剛才睡著的地方把他的側臉壓得通紅。「可是你不再多睡幾個小時嗎，Estel？現在起來還太早了。」  
  
　　「現在早就過了醒來的時候，懶蟲。」Elladan回道，還拋給Elrohir一記瞪眼──只有從他的孿生兄弟贏來得意的笑容時才有的眼神。Elladan把手放在遊俠的額頭上，問，「Estel，感覺怎麼樣？」  
  
　　「很好。」遊俠咳嗽了一下，很長一段時間沒發聲，他的聲音有些緊又沙啞。他想問兄弟們他已經睡了多久，他們多久以前到達密林的，最重要的是Legolas在哪裡。但是他還沒完全清醒，思緒和聲音都沒有在正常的運作狀態下，只能回憶一些下山、穿越森林的路程片段，可是這些不足以拼湊出他想要的答案。  
  
　　Elladan吩咐他的孿生兄弟，「去給他拿點水來，Elrohir，有點用處好嗎。」諾多精靈從椅子上跳起來，朝Estel的方向翻了個白眼。Elladan扶Aragorn靠坐在床頭前，繼續說，「好了，兄弟，你發病的臭脾氣把我們嚇得一隻腳都踏進Valinor了，」他一邊嚷嚷，一邊把枕頭墊在遊俠的背後，「而且我相信……Elrohir？」他望向另一人，對方一手拿著水壺，一手拿著陶製茶杯。Elrohir似乎在盯著某樣東西，Elladan和Aragorn也順著他的視線看向已經熄火的壁爐。  
  
　　「Legolas？」他的目光一直沒離開被染上酒紅的斗篷罩住的身影，Elrohir盡快把水壺和杯子放回桌上，跑到壁爐前。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　木精靈突然驚醒，他一睜開眼就覺得頭痛欲裂，長途跋涉拖累的身子發出劇烈抗議。Elrohir跪在Legolas旁邊，彎腰靠近他，兩人的臉只相隔一點距離。「Legolas？你沒事吧？」刺鼻的氣味令他皺起鼻子，又說，「你怎麼聞起來跟酒廠一樣？」  
  
　　「Elrohir！」Elladan的責罵聲越來越近，「別煩他了，他還好嗎？」Elladan也跪在兄弟旁邊彎下身。和他的兄弟一樣，Elladan也忍不住皺著鼻子，而Legolas的臉被斗篷連帽的陰影遮住，隱約露出若有似無的微笑。「Valar啊，綠葉，你是掉進酒桶裡了嗎？」  
  
　　Legolas想爬起來，不過雙子阻止了他，Elladan和Elrohir扶著木精靈坐直，看他的目光好像他喝下跟衣服上沾染到一樣多的酒，他們攙起木精靈的手臂，將他扶起。木精靈接受他們的幫忙，因為大腿痛得難忍，腦袋昏沉。「謝謝你們，朋友。」他調整一下染了酒的衣服，黏膩的感覺很不舒服，全身都不對勁。他搖搖頭，讓視線清晰。  
  
　　人類在房間另一端的床上望著他，這是他現在唯一的動力，Legolas無視雙子無奈嘆氣，並掙脫他們的攙扶。 **Estel。** 看見了愛人，木精靈拉開微笑，他的腿又僵又痛，視線模糊，不過他能走多快就走多快，直到到了床邊，與Aragorn並肩而坐。王子感到安然欣慰，向人類伸出雙臂，對方毫不猶豫接受他的擁抱，他就在遊俠的親密中沉溺了片刻。 **他會好起來的。**  
  
　　靠在床頭前，迎上遊俠的雙眼，看見Aragorn意識清晰，Legolas露出微笑，表情難掩欣喜，對遊俠說，「見到你醒來真好。」他雙手捧著Estel的臉，嘴唇按在眉心上。  
  
　　遊俠想開口說話，卻只引發一陣咳嗽，咳到折起腰，痛苦喘息，Legolas將他摟在懷裡。Elladan塞了一杯水到王子手中，對Aragorn點點頭，讓Legoals等Aragorn咳嗽停止，餵他喝水。  
  
　　「Aragorn剛才只是希望我們為他的存在感恩惜福。」Elladan用開玩笑的口吻向王子解釋，然後坐上之前Elrohir放在床邊的椅子。  
  
　　Elrohir有意走向Legolas，就站定在他面前，伸手解開木精靈脖子上的斗篷別針，說，「在你這身酒氣把Aragorn薰昏以前，讓我脫下你的斗篷。」Legolas察覺到諾多精靈的態度可疑，但是他的目光離不開遊俠，他的清醒是值得欣喜的事。遊俠陷入沉睡時已經把他嚇壞了，超出願意承認的害怕，所以他只是繼續感受喜悅的安心，讓Elrohir脫下被酒濺濕的斗篷。諾多精靈突然倒抽口氣，王子才想起自己為什麼一開始就把連帽罩住頭臉。斗篷被扔到地板上成了衣堆，Elrohir嘆道。「綠葉……」  
  
　　「沒事的。」他斷然說，撇過頭躲開Elrohir想一探究竟的手，但是Elrohir扣住他的下巴，阻止他亂動，心疼王子一點知覺都沒有，皺起眉頭看著他，就如Thranduil一貫的怒容。頭痛加劇，木精靈甩開Elrohir的手，爬下床，卻不小心向後跌到斗篷上。「我很好。」他下意識說了謊，並扶正自己，坐在床尾邊，想安撫遊俠和雙子緊張的目光。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「你一點都不好。」Aragorn吼道，擺動兩腿踢開身上沉重的被毯。雙腳才剛移到床邊，就馬上被Elrohir推回床上。  
  
　　「你還不能起來。」Elrohir也大聲說，他很少對他的人類兄弟說話這麼堅定，遊俠僵住不動，沒再爬起來，也沒回去原位躺下，就這麼瞪著Elrohir。  
  
　　Elladan從椅子上站起，讓Elrohir去應付Aragorn。「是Thranduil幹的吧？」  
  
　　「他打破最後一瓶酒。」木精靈笑容生硬，又自嘲地輕哼一聲，「我想他全然接受了，結果比我預期的好，至少我還活著不是嗎？」無論雙子還是遊俠，沒人笑得出來，只是一臉震驚，看著王子發笑嘲諷自己。Legolas的笑容淡去，垂下腦袋，合掌搓揉雙手，像是想讓手掌回溫。  
  
　　「Valar，緣葉。」Elladan走到木精靈面前，抬起他的頭，溫柔地檢查傷勢。遊俠坐在床上就可以看見木精靈的頭髮裡有玻璃碎片的反光，以及臉頰和下巴的淤傷。  
  
　　 **我應該跟他在一起的** ，人類心裡自責，說來也是他卑微的壽定生命害他至此，如果他沒生病，就能陪著Legolas去見Thranduil。 **我不會再讓這種事發生。**  
  
　　Elladan對木精靈的頭露出愁容，輕聲說，「看起來不深，不需要縫合。」  
  
　　「所以我真的沒事，只需要洗個澡。」  
  
　　「綠葉。」Elladan雙手壓住木精靈的肩膀，阻止對方站起來以及逃避他的關心。「讓我挑出你頭髮上的玻璃。」Aragorn覺得自己很差勁，只能眼睜睜看著他的兄弟仔細檢查Legolas的頭髮，撿出細小的玻璃碎片。雖然咳嗽已經停了，但是困擾緊接而來，他還有很多問題想問Legolas。  
  
　　Elrohir倒是無意中解決了人類的難題，因為他問起了，「你父親說了什麼？」諾多精靈把遊俠挪回床上躺好，讓他靠在床頭前，然後坐在人類旁邊，面對臉色蒼白的木精靈。  
  
　　木精靈坦然順從讓遊俠加倍恨透了Thranduil，Legolas不禁苦笑，解釋時完全沒有恨意，「他說我該死，我讓他和幽暗密林蒙羞。」Aragorn從他一一複述精靈王不懷好意的告誡，就能看出Legolas已經接受他父親的命令。Elladan從木精靈的頭皮上弄出一小塊酒瓶碎片時，對方瑟縮了一下，然後又說，「他說如果我像個真正的戰士一樣反抗，就會選擇死亡，也不會允許他們碰我，而且如果我真的被強暴了，就會在悲傷中死去。」  
  
　　「但是你沒有，Legolas。」諾多精靈回應，最後撥下木精靈頭髮上的所有碎片。「你是為了Estel才選擇活著。」  
  
　　「我也這麼說了。」Legolas用指尖摸了摸黏乎乎的頭皮，輕笑一聲，說道，「就在決定放棄最後一瓶酒的時候。」王子拿自己的代價娛人的模樣，令遊俠難過得快瘋了。他對人類強顏歡笑，逃避話題，「但是很快就會結束了，我已經答應Ada的要求。」  
  
　　遊俠已經知道問題的答案了，又忍不住一陣咳嗽，換來Elrohir在他背後用力的拍擊聲，不管如此，還是問了木精靈，「你答應了他什麼？」  
  
　　Elladan清完木精靈染成酒紅的頭髮，回到椅子上。雙子三人盯著他們的林地朋友，聽他重申對精靈王的承諾，「我會完成Ada的命令，我答應過他會履行Kane的要求。」沒人說得出話來，Legolas的眉間明顯充滿恐懼，這片安靜只是雙子的反對爆發以前的平靜，他繼續說。「這樣事情會簡單一點，Kane曾煽動長湖鎮的動亂，如果滿足他的要求，Ada的怒火就會平息，一切都會恢復平靜。」  
  
　　 **你怎麼能說得這麼簡單** ，Aragorn心裡激動，寧可他的兄弟把木精靈綁起來，立刻將他丟到最近的一匹馬上回去Imladris。  
  
　　Elrohir一定感覺到人類沉默的哀求，反問，「那你怎麼辦，綠葉？你不可能好起來的。」  
  
　　「你父親太荒謬了。」Elladan打斷孿生兄弟的話，焦急地窩在椅子上。「他寧願保住長湖鎮的酒品交易，也不要他的兒子。」  
  
　　木精靈立刻被激怒，雖然表面上依然很冷靜，身體靜止不動，雙子們抨擊他的父親兼國王時，他顯得緊張又矛盾。他的聲音平淡，坦然回應，「Thranduil知道什麼決定對他的子民和森林是最好的，他是個好王者，Elladan，而我不只是他的兒子，也是他的臣僕。」  
  
　　「這不關你對幽暗密林的職責，沒人會懷疑你的忠誠，」Elrohir大聲咆哮，離開床上的坐位，在壁爐前面來回踱步，「真正的效忠不會接受這種要求，綠葉，Thranduil意旨在懲罰你。」  
  
　　「而你卻接受了它，好像你罪有應得一樣！你父親是個瘋子，Legolas。」Elladan再次強調。  
  
　　Aragorn看著木精靈從床邊站起來，唐突的動作不同於沉著的態度。木精靈背著真心說出這些話，眉頭深鎖，盲目地默許，「或許這就是我應得的，Ada說的沒錯，我可以找到其他方法保護Aragorn的安全，而不丟幽暗密林的聲譽。如果我是個真正的戰士就會選擇犧牲。」完全認輸的衝擊，讓他一陣頭昏，王子強忍下來，望著Elrohir，對方停止踱步，聽了Legolas令人難以置信地錯怪自己，他一臉愕然，張口結舌。  
  
　　 **他不是真的這麼認為** ，遊俠差點喘不過氣，趁著雙子和木精靈不注意的時候，試圖爬下床。  
  
　　「但是我沒那麼做，我向他們的慾望屈服了，還不止一次。」清晰、冷酷的藍眼望向Elladan，傾吐更多非理性的說法，「或許Ada說得對，我渴望他們的凌虐。」最後，木精靈意味深長地看著Aragorn，捲曲嘴角揚起一抹微笑，看見遊俠清醒的喜悅還沒消失，他解釋，「至少第二次，我有了不願死於悲傷的藉口。可是第一次我沒有活下去的理由，我應該死的。」  
  
　　不只Aragorn氣憤地一手撐起自己，Elladan也從椅子上站起來，問道，「是Thranduil這樣跟你說的？」  
  
　　「不是。」Legolas躲開遊俠的目光，笑容也漸漸化為不舒服的表情，回答諾多精靈的問題。「我沒跟他說長湖鎮的事，他不需要更多理由來恨我。」  
  
　　「Eru在上。」當Elrohir走向Legolas時，正午的陽光穿透進房裡，照射在他烏黑凌亂的髮辮上。「所以你就這麼輕易認錯？難道你不覺得他如果知道了，就會改變想法嗎？」  
  
　　「他當然會改變想法，」木精靈帶著苦笑回答。「不會再希望我跟Sven 和Cort一起死在森林裡，反而是希望我死在Kane的店裡。」Legolas不知不覺中開始顫抖，逼得遊俠掙著爬下床，不是想安慰Legolas，就是想殺了Thranduil。  
  
　　Elladan大喊著說，平常溫柔的語氣因為憤怒而失控，「你怎能說得好像你活下來是個錯誤，綠葉！」  
  
　　「你憑什麼認為自己死了會更好？」Elrohir在Elladan喊完話之後，緊接著吼出他的問題，兩人幾乎同時衝到Legolas面前。  
  
　　 **他們這樣對他大吼大叫根本沒用。**  
  
　　「兄弟。」遊俠沙啞、生硬的聲音打斷雙子的激烈言語，三個精靈都看向他。Aragorn呼吸緩慢，盡力壓下想要咳嗽的感覺，一時無法開口，他希望Elladan和Elrohir可以暫時無視他的病狀，好好聽他說，而不是嘮嘮叨叨要他回床上躺好。「離開。」Elrohir怒瞪著Aragorn，而他則舉起雙手懇求，深呼吸之後又說，「我想單獨跟Legolas說話。」  
  
　　「我還沒跟他說完話，Estel，而且，」Elrohir抱怨說，指著床頭上放滿藥物的檯面，「你病了，需要有人照顧。Legolas，你也是。」他死命壓抑沸騰的怒火，又開始對Legolas說。「你父親是為了逼你就範才打你的？」  
  
　　木精靈的反應像是剛經歷過一陣狂風暴雨，單薄的身影微微前傾，沉重地坐回床上。然而Aragorn對Elrohir的話相當憤然，對雙子怒道，「出去，你在這裡發火一點用都沒有。」  
  
　　Elladan悶不吭聲，勾起弟弟的雙臂，將不停掙扎的Elrohir粗蠻地拖向房門。  
  
　　 **晚點一定還會聽到他說得沒完沒了** ，遊俠暗自挖苦，一邊看著Elrohir氣瘋的樣子，不過Elrohir已經走遠了。木精靈低著頭，雙手擱在腿上，在遊俠看來已經是徹底失敗，他永遠都不想再看到他的愛人落於這副模樣。  
  
　　Elladan關上門後，雙子的爭吵聲也漸漸消失在走廊上，遊俠拉開身上的毯子，打算下床。「Legolas？」  
  
　　「坐下。」Legolas移到床邊，與遊俠平肩坐著。「你需要什麼嗎？」  
  
　　再次被阻止下床，讓他沮喪地噓氣，木精靈只是對他露出微笑，但他反而高興不起來，不合理的舉動令遊俠無法平靜。「Elrohir的話不是他的本意，Legolas，他只是在說氣話。」  
  
　　Legolas伸手撫摸人類的下顎，指尖輕輕觸過鬍子，上次修剪之後，至今又長了。「不必為Elrohir道歉，他是出於關愛和害怕。自從Celebrian夫人航行到Valinor之後，雙子就活在害怕失去其他親人的恐懼裡。」他收回手，將被毯蓋住人類光裸的大腿。「可是Elrohir說得也沒錯，我試著告訴Ada了，Estel，我想讓他聽我說，但是他不肯聽。他醉了，又憤怒，我只能做我總是在做的事──讓他用命令和拳頭叫我閉嘴。」  
  
　　對於木精靈為Elrohir的指責平反，他實在不知道該說什麼，因為他也知道那是事實。「我告訴Ada我愛你。」Legolas繼續說，他的手順著遊俠睡衣上的圖形摸著。精靈現在很害怕，也讓Estel緊張，不知道Legolas還有什麼更糟的消息要跟他說。木精靈無助地笑道，「他很不高興，因為你是人類又是男人，他打算平息Kane之後再來解決這個問題。」  
  
　　Aragorn無法想像Thranduil會用什麼手段來解決Legolas所謂的問題，但是他覺得一定包含無意義的暴行，是針對Legolas，也可能是針對他。「我很抱歉我沒跟你在一起。」  
  
　　木精靈搖頭，反而安慰他說，「我很慶幸你沒有。」  
  
　　雖然兩人還有很多話想說，但他們沉默地坐著，Legolas的手指依然摸著他衣服上的縫線，而他看著木精靈臉上的淤傷。 **這種事絕對不會再發生。**


	37. Chapter 37

　　他們靜靜坐著，直到Legolas再也無法忍受對方盤查的目光，他向前傾，雙臂環繞遊俠的腰，把臉悶在遊俠的腹部。對方也回以擁抱，手臂交叉在木精靈的肩上，梳理糾結、一團黏膩的頭髮，有意無意又平靜地撫摸了好一段時間。兩人沉默不語，兩人都不想破壞在彼此之間找到的寧靜片刻。  
  
　　 _我想Estel已經餓了，或是需要雙子給他的一些要藥物_ ，王子有些內疚，聞著愛人的香氣，雙腳離開地面移到床上，躺在遊俠的懷中，Aragorn挪開身子，給他空間挨著。雖然沉浸於人類醒來和漸漸康復的喜悅，Legolas還是拋不開即將得面對的爭議。他的臉埋進人類的腹部裡，咕噥著，「Ada會希望我去吃午餐。」  
  
　　 _如果他是清醒地坐在餐桌前。_  
  
　　Aragorn聽見他的話頓時感到緊張，手停在特別凌亂的髮結裡，一會之後又繼續梳理，另一隻手將精靈抱得更緊，病懨又沙啞的聲音說道，「那我們應該去洗澡了，我現在這個樣子不適合去見你父親。」  
  
　　「不，」王子立刻回絕，甚至不需要考慮是否要讓遊俠見到父親。「你病了，Estel，在你完全康復以前，應該待在醫療室裡。」  
  
　　Legolas沒想到這種可能，但是Aragorn更加緊張，木精靈臉頰之下結實的腹部繃得像周圍的石牆一樣僵硬。「我不會讓他再對你動手，Legolas。」  
  
　　「我也不會讓你蒙受他的怒火。」不想從遊俠身上起來，橫躺在這裡的感覺舒服又撫慰，精靈爭論著，但沒真的生氣，試圖在反駁的同時說服對方，「你保護不了我，他是我父親、我的王，他……」  
  
　　「他打你，」遊俠輕聲打斷他的話，拉著木精靈的手臂，迫使他坐起來。Aragorn兩掌貼上木精靈的側臉，姆指摸了摸高挺的顴骨。「我絕對不會讓這種事再發生一次。」遊俠怒道，態度很堅決，手指溫柔撫過木精靈眼眶下方的傷痕。  
  
　　他無能為力，只能對Aragorn悲觀的心情微笑以對，雖然如此，他還是設法說服Aragorn，完全沒意識到淒京的言語和自己表現出來的愉快假象，兩者之間的差距有多絕望。「以前早就發生過了，Estel，一定還會再有的。」他輕輕拉開遊俠貼在臉上的手，敏捷地從床上站起。「如果你出現的話，情況只會更糟，親愛的，待在這裡等到Kane離開吧。」Legolas從地板上撿起斗篷，披過肩膀。  
  
　　滑過床單，遊俠掀開毯子，移到床邊，雙腳落在石地上。「然後呢？Kane離開後並不會永遠平息你父親的怒火，Legolas，你也說過他之後還要解決其他問題。」遊俠回答帶有諷刺意味，起來站在床邊，動作有些不穩。「在你獨自對付你父親的時候，我不可能還躲在醫療室，尤其我就是他憤怒的原因。」  
  
　　遊俠還沒說完他想說的，不過Legolas舉起手，阻止他再說下去。木精靈已經厭倦爭論了，所以勉強同意。「好，Estel，你可以來，但是你必須答應你不會對我父親做出對Mithfindl所做的反應，我只怕這次沒辦法替你承擔後果。」雖然Aragorn爭贏了，卻沒有高興的感覺，木精靈已經任由命運宰割，當他又開口時，他的眉頭反而皺得更深，「他憤怒的原因不是你。」Legolas環顧房間，找到Aragorn和雙子放在角落的物品，他走上前，挑出遊俠的背包綁帶，拿出放在袋裡的衣服。「他氣的是我，他恨我。」  
  
　　Legolas把Aragorn的沉默當成是認同他所說的，暗想， _他果然也有相同的看法。_  
  
　　拉出兩件褲子後，木精靈跪坐在遊俠面前，又病又累，害得人類站得搖晃，感覺雙腳都不是自己的。他幫Aragorn穿上衣服，他們需要到他房裡，好有個私人空間可以洗澡，他不想在附近的浴室裡忍受其他精靈有所保留的眼光和同情。當木精靈抬起Aragorn的腳，替他穿上褲子時，對方兩手扶著他的肩膀讓自己站穩。  
  
　　男人低頭看他的表情，心疼又害怕地皺著眉頭，刺激王子對他的渴望，原本只是單純接觸他的皮膚，到撫摸Estel腿上的布料時就變成精神上的需要。不知不覺中，他抓著掌下壯碩的下肢。過去幾天，缺少愛人的意識存在，疤痕又開始不斷產生威脅，全都在打擊木精靈的冷靜，他所有的精力都耗費於在雙子和父親面前假裝鎮定，力量也在對抗傷痕的惡言毒語、無時無刻存在的威脅中削磨殆盡。他需要Aragorn，人類在Legolas將褲子拉上他的腰間時，憔悴的病容變得溫和，Aragorn同樣也需要他。  
  
　　「謝謝。」Aragorn輕聲說。  
  
　　然而遊俠還在病著，他不會向病人討這種安慰。  
  
　　他的行為變得粗魯，擰緊繫帶，暗地責備自己， _Legolas，他病了，你好自私。_ 他站起來找Estel的靴子。  
  
　　遊俠穿好褲子和同樣一件睡衣，王子繼續替他穿上靴子，兩人安靜、肅穆，然後披上斗篷。「雙子一定會懷疑我們去哪了。」  
  
　　「不，我相信他們就在外面，Elladan會叫Elrohir冷靜下來，然後Elrohir會為他的衝動道歉。」Aragorn看了看桌上的藥物，選了一些放進口袋裡，木精靈眼神疑惑，而遊俠笑著解釋，「如果他們認為，我想吞下他們每次在我咳嗽時逼我喝的噁心混合物，那麼他們應該會想離開我一陣子。」  
  
　　「我倒有點懷疑。」換掉濕黏的斗篷，拉上連帽遮住臉上的傷口和沾了酒的亂髮，他舉起手臂，給人類站穩的依靠。雖然Aragorn對伸出的手皺眉，最後還是接受，Legolas帶著他走出房間。  
  
　　就像Aragorn所說的，雙子兩人就坐在醫療室外面走廊的長椅上。Elladan的臂膀搭在Elrohir的肩上，Elrohir身子前彎，手肘擱在膝蓋上，兩手撐著頭部，這個坐姿，木精靈看不見諾多的表情。  
  
　　Elladan碰了一下他的兄弟，要Elrohir抬起頭來，他沒有猶豫。「Legolas，對不起，是我讓憤怒亂了我的理智了，兄弟。」他特別強調稱呼木精靈“兄弟”，因為就像Estel和雙子一樣，他們也當Legolas是他們的兄弟。  
  
　　Elrohir的衝動確實傷了Legolas，雙子雖然比任何人都瞭解Thranduil給Legolas的回應對身心有什麼影響，相較之下想用這點直接給Legolas當頭棒喝，他們的話尚欠缺考慮，也太殘酷了。諾多雙眼泛紅、迷濛的面容告訴木精靈他是對的，雙子所說的話都是出於關愛和恐懼，他們的憤怒也是種應對途徑，因為這件事他們沒有干涉的權力，就如Legolas坦然接受父親的對待，只是一種方式來忍受Thranduil收回父愛而留下的自我質疑。諾多精靈站起身，另一個也跟著起來，將木精靈擁入兩人的胸懷之間，連同Aragorn一起，因為他還沒放開Legolas的手臂。  
  
　　「沒什麼需要原諒的。」Legolas對靠在他肩膀上黑髮腦袋說，感覺傷疤潛在的侵擾漸漸緩和，被他同樣也視為兄弟的雙子緊緊圍繞。「沒關係，Elrohir。」王子輕聲告訴抽著鼻子的諾多，他的聲音除了他們四人以外，傳不出冷清的走廊。  
  
　　「不可能沒關係，我不該對你說那些話。」Elrohir退開擁抱，用袖口擦掉眼淚。「你會遵照你父親的命令嗎？」  
  
　　木精靈點頭，「我會。」雖然他也懷疑過對方想要的會是什麼。他朝走廊望了一眼，注意任何可能偷聽的路人，然後試圖安撫雙子和遊俠的不安。「Kane是個商人，他有可能要錢，或許再一個道歉。只要Ada不再生氣，這個代價也不算太大。」  
  
　　顯然遊俠和雙子都不同意，Legolas感覺得到他們都想跟他爭論。「跟一個強暴犯道歉，付出的代價很難不大。」  
  
　　Elrohir懷疑又可笑的回答，預示他很快又會重燃怒火，為了避免即將爆發的爭執，以及可能會冒犯Legolas的回應，Elladan轉移話題，「你們要去哪裡？」  
  
　　「去洗澡。」遊俠回道，從進口袋裡掏出木精靈塞給他的藥，而Legolas對雙子勉強露出會心的微笑。「我打算先吃藥、洗澡，準備吃午餐。」  
  
　　「你應該回到床上，」Elladan說，「不過我覺得我們也不應該讓精靈王空等我們感謝他的招待。」他和Elrohir交換個沒表情卻又深度的眼光，對另外兩人說，「我們最好也洗個澡，然後跟你們一起出席午參。」  
  
　　 _太好了_ ，木精靈暗想，隨之又改變心意， _至少雙子比Estel更懂得應變，或許他們可以看住他。_  
  
　　「時候不早了。」當有兩位醫者從長廊的轉角出現，走向他們，Legoas便拉緊Aragorn的手臂催促。醫者們走得很慢，看到諾多精靈、遊俠與王子殿下在一起，他們的腳步也有些遲疑，不過並沒有停止前進。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　隨著木精靈的視線往長廊望去，遊俠也發現醫者朝他們走來，他感覺得到Legolas想避開他們，盡快離開。幸運的是，雙子也都明白Legolas想離開了，一致同意。「那就晚點見。」他們回到Aragorn被隔離的病房，收拾行李，移到Thranduil宮殿裡的一般客房，這裡也有為他們空下的房間，就像Imladris裡特地為Legolas留了房間一樣。  
  
　　Legolas沒有時間浪費在躲避醫者上，他帶著遊俠離開長廊，走進一處狹窄、蜿蜒的通道。他們在昏暗、骯髒的通道裡慢慢移動到王子的房間，但是Aragorn已經感覺喘不過氣，每次他的胸口痛苦地收縮，就無法抑制斷斷續續的咳嗽折磨。長廊上的斜坡讓遊俠吃不消，幸好走暗道也避開多處原本必須經過的樓梯，否則以Aragorn現在這個樣子根本沒辦法走。  
  
　　Estel停下腳步，咳得如此激烈，他的視覺所見顯現了一片紅色，還因為忍受病痛，眼前像是炸開了一堆白點，Aragorn只能感覺木精靈走回旁邊。精靈將手臂伸到他的胳膊下，扶住他的胸膛，當他還在咳著時，撐著他站直，擔心Aragorn無法恢復呼吸，「我們還是回醫療室吧。」  
  
　　「不，」遊俠回絕了，用力眨了眨眼讓視線恢復清楚。深吸了口氣，逼自己的身體緩和下來，繼續說，「我想洗澡。」  
  
　　「我們可以先回去，再要一個澡盆來。」  
  
　　Estel搖頭，而木精靈重新換個方便攙扶人類的姿勢，慢慢走過通道。 _我不會讓你離開我的視線_ ，他暗自對Legolas發誓，繼續往上前往Legolas的房間。  
  
　　幾個他們路過的木精靈都沒提供什麼協助，只給王子和遊俠若有似無的問候，Aragorn不自覺地想， _希望他們閃躲的是我，不是Legolas。_ 他難以想像綠林的精靈對待他們的王子竟是如此冷漠，但是他也沒能想像精靈王會逼自己的兒子跟強暴他的人賠罪。他嘆著氣，努力保持平衡，反覆思考Legolas答應精靈王的事，以及最終會發展到什麼地步。 _就算Kane真的用錢和一個道歉就能擺平，我也不會收回誓言，Kane一定會好好享受得到的補償。_ 雖然不喜歡以他人的痛苦為樂，他只知道該怎麼殺了這個人──給傷害木精靈最重的商人一個解脫。  
  
　　通道終於到盡頭了，遊俠和精靈來到走廊的交叉口，遊俠認得這裡，其中一端敞開、通風、生滿植物的大廳就是Legolas的私人房間，另一端就是他們剛才避開的樓梯頂部。他來到幽暗密林許多次，總是會驚嘆矮人工匠打造巨石宮殿的技藝，讓地面下的空間顯得高闊和通風。他們現在在這座扭曲結構建築中的最高層，與位在山腰下深處的Thranduil的房間離得最遠。幾扇門分散在雕刻石牆各處，一扇通往書房，一扇到客廳，還有一扇打開會看見一段走廊，可以從王子的房間連結到Kalin的房間，最後一扇是Legolas的寢室大門。他開啟這扇門，遊俠隨著他走進去，這裡很寬敞，家具也不多。  
  
　　木精靈唯一需要的奢侈品就是他自己的浴室，在Imladris裡也擁有一間。他將仍然喘著氣的遊俠和行李先安置在床上，到大型開放式壁爐前，用堆在旁邊的木柴生火。煙囪嵌在寢室和浴室之間的牆壁裡，而且兩邊之間的大範圍高起的壁爐前台並沒有分隔開來，Aragorn可以透過火焰看到浴室裡，Legolas倒滿了一小鍋水，掛在柴火上燒著，然後轉開浴池的水龍頭倒入冷水。山腰的長春藤之下藏著一個集雨水的水庫，其用途就是在此。Aragorn只能看著，虛弱和不適感讓他無法幫上任何忙，也沒力氣交談。  
  
　　該做的準備都好了，Legolas拿著斗篷回到寢室。把斗篷扔到角落，脫去外衣丟進染了酒的衣堆裡。「水很快就熱了。」  
  
　　Estel沒回應，安靜地坐在床邊，木精靈來到他面前，跪坐在地上替遊俠脫下靴子，然後拉起遊俠的斗篷和上衣，替他脫衣就跟剛才幫他穿衣一樣簡單。遊俠身上只剩一件褲子時，木精靈停手，將毯子披在他肩上，以防等待洗澡水燒熱時不會著涼。  
  
　　不過Legolas倒是一絲不掛，把沾到酒的衣服都堆到剛才放置的角落，踮著赤腳走回浴室裡。Mithfindl留下的咬傷和其他傷口已經癒合，但是木精靈身上還是有傷。精靈的胸肋上有個黑青、半圓的淤傷，而腿上的傷最旁邊的兩端已經閉合，留下一條淡粉紅色的疤痕，只有中間那塊仍然紅腫發炎，還沒癒合。  
  
　　 _他又撕開傷口了_ ，遊俠心想，他的視線從精靈身上移開，不再看這副美麗與觸目驚心同在的畫面。 _他絕對好不了──只要還在Thranduil的陰影下，永遠都不會痊癒。_  
  
　　潑水聲傳來，他透過開放式壁爐，安靜又沮喪地觀察，看見木精靈修長、蒼白卻很壯碩的腿，一步步走回寢室，說道，「洗澡水放好了。」Legolas站在兩個房間之間的門口，一身赤裸，完全不避諱，明亮的光線從俯瞰森林的窗口照射而入，他的軀體顯得皎潔乳白。  
  
　　遊俠拋開毯子，病懨地從床上站起，他想要親近他的情人，給對方一些安慰，他知道Legolas的渴望，而他自己同樣也需要。 _我會想辦法告訴他這不是他的錯。_  
  
　　Legolas在遊俠之前先進入浴室，走在精靈的後方，Aragorn欣賞精靈的四肢輕盈、優雅地移動。即使赤腳裸體，木精靈仍然維持尊高的舉止。他轉身耐心等候遊俠走向浴池邊到他面前，然後他雙膝跪地，以情人之間的親暱，伸手解開人類的綁腿繫帶。  
  
　　 _我一定會讓他知道錯的是他父親_ ，他再次對自己說，在Legolas將他的褲子拉到臀下。就像之前一樣，木精靈抬起Aragorn的雙腳，褲子從他腳上被拉開，只有一下子，同時Aragorn扶著精靈的肩膀，保持平衡。 _我一定會想辦法保護他的安全。_  
  
　　浴池嵌在浴室的磚地裡，上面有精細的雕琢，因此其底座輕微傾斜。底部的出水口用軟木塞塞著，避免洗澡水流漏，如果拔去塞子，水會漏出浴池，流進特別鑿出的排水道，通到山腰下的溪流，最終循著河道流入密林河。  
  
　　Legolas跳進這座又深又窄的浴池，伸出手臂抱住遊俠，撐著無法站穩的人類進入浴池裡，然後一邊蹲下身子扶著Estel坐在浴池的地板上。待Aragorn安全坐下後，精靈就跪在他身後，轉身拿起放在浴池邊緣地面上的一塊乾布。熱水飄逸著香氣，Legolas把布沾濕，替遊俠清洗身體。  
  
　　布在他身上擦拭，除了遊俠沒有特別抑制的無聲嘆息，帶有感激之意，兩人不發一語。精靈用力搓洗遊俠的背部和肩膀，帶著一些倦意，他順手替他按摩，除去這幾天跋涉的塵土和汗水，大部分的時間因為發燒而昏迷不醒，所以這段旅程Aragorn根本沒有記憶。他的手指揉捏著遊俠的肩膀和背，讓遊俠忍不住弓起身子，在精靈的按摩中，緊繃、酸痛的肌肉漸漸放鬆。  
  
　　雖然兩人沒有談起這件事，但是遊俠和Legolas有相同的感受，他厭倦抵抗，厭倦那些圍繞著木精靈和他們一行人之間的衝突。他只想好好地愛Legolas，不想再防備什麼，對自己和對方都一樣。因此，他放棄讓自己接受木精靈給予的安慰，雖然反過來心裡更為挫折，因為他是想著， _明明是Legolas需要安慰，如果不是我病了，昨晚就能陪著他去見Thranduil。_  
  
　　遊俠相信精靈王不會想傷害他──至少不會在幽暗密林對雙子動手。但是沒人能承受得了和Legolas一樣的煎熬，所以負面質疑一直在他心裡惡化，他的思緒因為潛藏的恐懼起伏而攪亂，以及無數的疑問無從說起，加上他們如此渴望想要擺脫他。遊俠保持沉默，拋開這些想法，他不希望破壞木精靈目前的平靜。  
  
　　木精靈繼稍微移到人類的側邊，繼續替他清理，上了肥皂的布搓洗著手臂和側胸，然後又到另外一側，重複同樣的動作。輕柔的舉動讓遊俠開始犯了睡意，他的眼皮滑下好幾次，不得不在昏沉之中想， _應該是我來安慰Legolas。_  
  
　　精靈圍繞著遊俠移動，最後跪在他面前，遊俠睜開眼。精靈替他洗著胸口，表情看起來沒有為難或擔心，反倒對Aragorn笑得很親切、滿足，手上的布在男人軀體上分明的輪廓游走。Aragorn回以微笑，精靈搓洗胸口的動作，引起剛才止不住咳嗽所產生的酸痛，不過那些煩人的想法倒是給了他喘息的機會。精靈從浴池底部輪流抬起人類的兩腳，揉捏、仔細清洗，然後把布交細遊俠，伸手拿來另一條布，笑得更開。  
  
　　收到微妙的指令，人類完成這套非常親密的沐浴，同時欣賞木精靈的動作，像之前一樣坐回他面前。自從整個攻擊事件結束後，自我意識的問題就不斷折磨他，而現在他擦洗他的身體，也沒有一絲膽怯，雖然在長湖鎮的意外發生以前，他也會是這樣的。  
  
　　 _他好迷人_ ，以前他已經這樣想過無數次。過去幾年，他只能默默看著他，不願意對自己承認，更遑論對Legolas──他所想要的精靈表明。但是現在，他可以坦然地欣賞他，沒有任何顧慮。  
  
　　香皂握在手中，精靈壓低遊俠的頭，幫他洗頭髮，再輪到他自己。當精靈浸濕頭髮，周圍的水立刻被頭髮沾上的血和酒染成淡淡的粉紅色。  
  
　　洗完澡後，精靈沒留下一句話就離開浴池，遊俠半闔的睡眼透過開放式壁爐看見Legolas走進寢室。他雙掌緊握著浴池邊緣，使勁想離開這一池正在冷卻的洗澡水，無視一身疲憊，酸痛的雙腳浮出水面。雖然沐浴舒緩肌肉的疼痛，卻增加了疲憊感，他連讓自己坐上磚地都要很小心。精靈回來後，Aragorn疲倦、全身濕透，讓木精靈攙著他站起來，這更加證明這個簡單的動作對遊俠來說很困難。  
  
　　Legolas把柔軟的長袍圍在他肩上，他暗自責備自己。 _如果你連站都站不穩，要怎麼去見Thranduil？_  
  
　　Legolas把長袍裏緊，繫好遊俠腰上的綁帶，然後牽起對方的手，笑得親切，帶著Aragorn走出浴室。他把遊俠留在床邊，拿起撥火棍和一小堆木柴，將快要熄滅的壁火重新燃燒起來。Legolas站在壁火前，上午的陽光照進來，他全身潔淨、赤裸，更加白裡透紅。這副景色沖昏了他的腦袋，他沒有像避開通往這裡的階梯一樣避開精靈，反而大步走向Legolas，當他伸出雙臂，精靈也上前接住他。  
  
　　精靈強壯又柔韌的軀體融入遊俠的結實的身子，對方胸膛的溫度正貼著他毫無遮掩的軀幹，讓他忍不住抱緊木精靈，以滿足本能的需要，好使自己安心，這顆定心丸就是他的愛人安然無恙。他的雙臂環繞精靈的腰，用臉頰輕挪，抬起Legolas的頭，輕輕推開青腫的下巴朝向天花板，人類灼熱、不均勻的呼吸噴灑著精靈的喉嚨，溫暖的嘴唇隨之而來，從跳動的喉結到光滑的頸柱底部一點一點地親吻。同樣用臉頰輕推Legolas的，讓Legolas的頭偏向一側，以觸碰藏在濕潤的頭髮裡的尖耳。  
  
　　當他齒間啃咬Legolas的耳垂，一邊吸吮，木精靈喉嚨裡發出吞嚥的聲音。Legolas興奮而呻吟，Aragorn貼著他的脖子都能感受到細微振動。  
  
　　「不要，Estel。」精靈嘆著氣說。  
  
　　Aragorn立刻打住。「綠葉，」他擔心地咕噥，抱緊懷中的精靈。「怎麼了？」  
  
　　他扭過頭靠在遊俠的鎖骨上，點了點頭，然後後退一步。修長的手指梳著遊俠的頭髮，撥開額頭上的髮絲，掌心與之貼平，Legolas說道，「你還在病著，需要休息。」他抓起Aragorn的前臂，拉到床上坐著，重新燃燒的壁火劈啪作響，溫暖驅散遊俠周圍的寒意。  
  
　　Aragorn錯愕地嘆息，但是又發現他從Imladris帶來的小油瓶放在床頭櫃上。 _除非他是想用它，否則不會放在這裡_ ，遊俠心裡多了一絲興奮。另一個罐子，遊俠認得它的味道，是每次感冒時，雙子都會幫他塗的薄荷藥膏，放在藥草和一大杯水旁邊。  
  
　　「我會好起來的。」他反駁對方的叮囑，阻止精靈嬉鬧地嘗試將他推倒在床上。為了讓自己的保證更可靠，他把藥草塞進嘴裡，皺著臉嚼爛，配上一大口水吞下去。「看吧，我吃過藥了。」  
  
　　木精靈被逗笑了，最後還是把遊俠壓在床上，兩腿跨著他的下半身，但是不敢直接坐上去，Aragorn偶爾還是會咳嗽，木精靈赤裸的身體還有點濕，他抓來床頭櫃上的藥膏罐，人類忍不住低唔又惹得他發笑。  
  
　　「別抱怨，」他說道。「這也是你的藥，遊俠。」他用手指挖起一些油狀物質，並把罐子放在旁邊，將挖出來藥膏放在兩掌間搓熱，然後搓揉遊俠的軀幹。  
  
　　這種藥膏每次都引起遊俠皮膚發麻、刺鼻，喉嚨也會舒服很多，不過現在這個薄荷物質只是讓他發抖，Legolas熟練的手指刻意撥弄兩邊深色圓潤的乳頭，在這種刺激下變硬。Aragorn看見精靈盯著其中一邊，淡紅的舌頭伸出齒間慢慢濕潤它們，他的表情被慾望渲染，雙手停止挑逗。陽光照亮他糾結的髮絲，潮濕、糾結地垂著，但是他受傷的外觀令遊俠躊躇不前。陽光從寬大的窗口投射進來，精靈身上泛起一層自然的光芒，流過白皙皮膚的水滴也顯得晶瑩剔透，將精靈的外表點綴得像珠寶一般誘惑。  
  
　　大片陽光灑在精靈的腹部上，圍繞性器的細柔、金色毛髮掛著閃閃發亮的水滴。Aragorn躺在床上，伸手用指尖觸碰精靈的肚臍上透出絢彩的水滴，一被碰觸，水滴向下流落，他的指尖也沿著水痕，來到精靈的大腿和臀部的連接處。沒意識到這等舉動，另一顆水珠流下精靈腹部，遊俠用指尖接住，對方被觸摸的腹部瑟縮了一下，遊俠抬頭迎上精靈的目光。  
  
　　相同的慾望不但刺激人類黝黑的皮膚，也悄悄將精靈的身體繪上一層淺淺的紅暈，Legolas上了油膏的雙手滑到遊俠的肚子上，同時向彎下身子，兩張臉相當靠近，輕聲耳語，「你病了。」雖然嘴上這麼說，卻沒阻止自己親吻對方，他的唇覆上遊俠的。「應該好好休息。」可是這話完全沒有說服力。  
  
　　遊俠扣住精靈的後頸，把頭拉下，用雙唇吸吮Legolas的下唇。不需要進一步邀請，他就回到剛才的姿勢，Legolas的雙手掠過遊俠的胸口，撐在他的兩側，同時臀部坐下，迅速脹硬的勃起正貼著人類的分身。  
  
　　Estel挺起下腹頂著精靈的，兩人勃起的陰莖突然貼在一起，遊俠對精靈的渴望膨脹，他抱住精靈張開的大腿，拉到身前，讓對方更靠近自己。Legolas用膝蓋往上挪動，最後跨坐在遊俠的胸口上。精靈兩腿之前昂揚的分身就立在遊俠前面，這是Aragorn的獎賞──僅是過去木精靈給予他多數的其中之一。分身之下的陰囊彷彿承載慾望的重量，Legolas的表情完全反映那些慾望。遊俠含住陰莖的頂部，瞄了木精靈一眼，他的陰莖沒入他的嘴裡，他想看看他的愛人被取悅的樣子。  
  
　　「親愛的Eru，Estel……」Legolas雙手擱在遊俠枕著的毯子上，撐著身子不往前倒。  
  
　　他們在森林裡的最後一次幽會，Aragorn取悅Legolas的機會被拒絕掉了，上次木精靈只顧著要他為自己的魯葬付出代價，不過這次，他打算要用Legolas上次對他所做的以牙還牙。他的雙手從容地探索精靈大腿內側的每一吋肌膚，滑到後方緊實的臀部上，用手指愛撫勻稱臀瓣之間的縫隙。他從床上抬起頭，吞下精靈的整根陰莖，那根粗大頂著他的喉嚨，一直到需要呼吸才倒回床上，肺部受到刺激有咳嗽的衝動。Aragorn沒辦法壓抑這種反射性的生理作用，只好轉過頭，埋在床單裡咳嗽。  
  
　　「Estel……」木精靈開口。  
  
　　遊俠不想讓他的病壞了兩人的興致，小心地舔舐精靈的大腿內側，引起對方肆意地喘息和沉默的抗議。遊俠仰躺的軀幹非常寬闊，木精靈雙膝脆在軀幹的兩側，當遊俠含著他的陰莖冠部上下吞吐，坐在對方的胸口上，這個姿勢難以克制。重新開始探索王子的肉體，手指侵入Legolas的穴口，一陣陣的快感逼得Legolas近似低泣，Aragorn聽得滿意且興奮。雖然他累了，而且倦意高漲，仍然決定給予撫慰和完全釋放。  
  
　　「把油給我。」他對著上方令人著迷的面容說，淡藍色的眼睛因為慾望而昏暗。木精靈把被遺忘的藥膏罐放回床頭櫃上，並拿起從遊俠的背袋裡偷出來的小油瓶。Legolas打開瓶塞，正要把香氣濃郁的精油倒進手上，但是遊俠阻止了他，說道，「讓我來，Legolas。」  
  
　　精靈笑著點頭同意，將小瓶子交給遊俠，他把油澆到手指上，然後又把油瓶還給一旁注視著的精靈。他才一蓋上瓶口，遊俠立刻就動手，他一邊握著垂掛的陰囊，一邊吸吮陰莖的底部，Legolas放下瓶子，隨即雙手又落在遊俠的頭斜靠著的被單上。遊俠在取悅他時，他的體位完全無法對遊俠做什麼，當人類靈巧的手指探進緊繃的肛門括約肌，緩慢、溫柔的攪動，Legolas只能在歡愉和挫折中呻吟。  
  
　　仔細替在他之上的身體擴張，滑潤的手指在精靈的甬道裡輕柔地摩擦。體內滾燙又柔滑，精靈的身體已經適應，每次撫摩越來越深，到遊俠可以摸到精靈體內的敏感點。再加入一根手指，遊俠笑著說，「現在換你了。」  
  
　　Legolas的呼吸節奏很破碎，盡力保持下半身不動，免得將Aragorn悶得窒息。「什麼？」  
  
　　他的手指不斷掠過那點隆起，遊俠又一次笑道，「輪到你安靜了。」  
  
　　一聲興奮又壓抑的哭喊之後，精靈勉強哽咽，「輪到我……」遊俠沒有回應，只繼續甜蜜的折磨。這表示遊俠的戲弄終於擊倒Legolas了，從Aragorn優越的角度看來，他的怒視相當有趣。  
  
　　Aragorn將精靈拉到一旁，Legolas順從遊俠的指示，躺在他身邊，背對著他。遊俠同樣翻身側臥在他旁邊，精靈單薄的背部就坦露在他面前，肋骨的形狀一清二楚。遊俠的指尖順著Legolas的背脊遊走，當Legolas因為怕癢而發笑，他也忍不住拉開嘴角，直到手指滑到臀部之間那塊抹了精油的皮膚。輕如羽毛的碰觸讓Legolas弓起後背，愉悅地嘆息，試圖再次獲得手指進入體內的快感和滿足。  
  
　　Legolas抬起腿，為讓對方進入而張開，這樣大膽放肆的淫慾，他再也無法忍受。遊俠抓住自己的陰莖底部，抵著精靈的穴口，用平均、緩慢又溫柔的力道沒入精靈的身體。Legolas的手滑過臀部到遊俠的手臂下時，遊俠發出一聲低吟，他的手穩固地抱著精靈的大腿，掰開他的臀瓣。Legolas按著Aragorn的後腰，只想要人類更深入自己的體內，恨不得加重侵襲的快感，精靈下向頂著，在遊俠本能地往上頂撞時不停喘息。  
  
　　一陣突來又強烈的力量讓他抑制不止喊叫，他的下身直直撞進精靈體內，同時也抱緊精靈的大腿。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他一直都錯了，在山間時，他曾對Aragorn說過，Thranduil擁有他的身體和忠誠，而遊俠擁有他的心，但是當Aragorn輕聲喊著Legolas的名字，他的胸口貼著精靈的後背起伏，試圖穩住呼吸，Legolas才明白遊俠擁有他的全部。  
  
　　這並非一場被動或粗劣的性愛，不是因為男人粗大的性器刺激他交出自己，也不是遊俠的輕聲呢喃和挑逗的言語讓他投降。Legolas扭動下臀，迫切渴望遊俠繼續，他沉浸在這種時刻，沒有傷痕嘲諷的聲音，沒有他父親的厭恨，也不必在乎其他人的眼光，只有Aragorn的存在，對方在他的體內，而他在他的擁抱裡，此刻Legolas只感受到Aragorn的存在。雖然這種平靜就像他發現並撕裂傷痕一樣短暫，但是除此之外，Legolas不相信其他的安寧。  
  
　　「綠葉……」遊俠喘著氣低語，並且把動作放輕。  
  
　　 _他快喘不過氣了_ ，木精靈希望他沒有選擇這個體位，雖然遊俠不並承受他全部的重量，動作也不需要太大，可是咳嗽還是變得嚴重。Legolas知道Aragorn想滿足他，現在絕對不會停止，所以他沒有開口喊停。  
  
　　「Legolas。」  
  
　　木精靈突然對遊俠的需求感到困惑，他向下擺動，但是對方卻停止，不過沒退出他的穴口。  
  
　　 _Valar_ ，精靈心裡不耐煩地抱怨。  
  
　　遊俠撬開Legolas放在後腰的手，讓Legolas的雙臂纏在自己的大腿下，抱著自己張開。現在他的手是空著的，撫過精靈的身體，握上腫脹的陰莖，手指輕輕沿著肉柱的底部挑弄，Estel親吻精靈的後頸，並向前頂著下臀，他的勃起撞進得更深。每次Legolas的哭喊漸漸低下，遊俠就會猛然向上頂，他改變抽插的角度，不斷摩擦精靈內壁深處。  
  
　　他的臀部前後擺動，木精靈意外發覺自己的動作被遊俠牽制，對方的手停止愛撫精靈，反正固定住他纖細的下半身。Legolas明白遊俠的意圖，所以他放棄移動的權利，甘心投入前幾晚自己成立的遊戲，雖然現在的主導者不是他。Legolas勉強克制自己不要妄動，片刻之後，遊俠繼續擺動下半身，他的手有時會隨著碰撞的節奏套弄，快感不斷在精靈體內翻騰。遊俠有時刻意停步、拖著令人難耐的節奏，逼得他忍不住一邊喘著氣咒罵，每次人類的陰莖溫柔地送進他的甬道就止不住哭喊，緊接著油滑緊握的手每次撫摸他的分身，他甚至開始咽嗚、低泣。這一刻看似是永恆的，遊俠在他身後、體內移動，逐步接近釋放的臨界點，對木精靈來說似乎痛苦卻又如此歡愉。他從來都發覺自己對Aragorn的慾望這麼強烈，也不曾需要Aragorn將他壓倒得這麼徹底，所有理性思考都停止運轉，這裡只有他們和他們共有的這一刻。  
  
　　精靈抬高兩腿，只渴望對方可以進來得更深，將他推向高潮。抽插的動作變得瘋狂，木精靈也再次擺動迎合每次碰撞，這時沒有人束縛他的動作，Legolas配合遊俠更快的節奏，這種時候，他已經拋開拘束，一切順其自然。  
  
　　遊俠在精靈肩上咬了一口，開玩笑說，「你犯規了，親愛的。」節奏越來越失控，終於超出精靈可以忍受的極限，內壁開始痙攣，緊緊箝著對方的分身，讓他發出悶哼。  
  
　　他無法給予任何答辯，他完全被此刻的感覺淹沒，滾燙的精液全數灌進他的體內，Aragorn的高潮最終打破木精靈自制的最後一點堅持。他繼續粗魯地頂著，自己的精液從精靈的穴口溢出來，他的大腿一下繃緊一下放鬆，每一波釋放都在折磨他的身體。Aragorn不斷套弄精靈的陰莖，最後高潮的顫抖，讓精靈射在他手裡，同時精靈的內壁持續緊縮，夾得遊俠在最後的每次進入都隱隱發疼。  
  
　　Legolas無力地躺著，讓遊俠趴在他身上，兩人的身體還沒分開，沒有人想改變現在的姿勢。遊俠將精靈抱得更緊，在Legoals喘息時，親吻他頸間潮濕、沾了汗水的髮絲。


	38. Chapter 38

　　他靠臥在椅子裡，兩腳擱在圍繞陽台的雕刻欄杆上。曾經稱為巨綠森的幽暗密林躺在面前，被前晚的暴風雨洗滌，芬芳清新。參天大樹的枝葉和青翠的矮林，雖然不如迷霧山脈上欣賞到的景色那麼遼闊，不過壯麗依舊。宮殿建造以來，他的書房樓台正好位於山頂上，從這裡Legolas看見遠方的迷霧山脈，灰暗的山峰，其中有銅綠色的常靜樹點綴，形成鮮明的對比。落葉喬木開始萌芽，冬季剪下它們的葉子，現在冒出亮麗的翡翠、羽翼未豐的綠葉。他的森林家圍幾乎蓋住整片大地，遠至他能看到的。  
  
　　Legolas向來喜歡從這座陽台上欣賞幽暗密林的美景，因為這裡感覺不到污染了森林南方的黑暗，從這種海拔也看不見在林裡竄行的蜘蛛和邪惡生物。他舒服的坐在椅上，靜候他父親和Kane將提出的要求，Legolas揚起嘴角，心中沉思，想起登丹人的名言，以前他曾聽Aragorn說過一句，非常適合用來形容他現在的處境： _我只見森林不見樹。_  
  
　　木精靈高舉雙臂，像貓一樣弓著背，拉寬笑容。 _Kane離開之後，一切都會沒事_ ，木精靈安慰自己，卻不是很確信。 _Ada也不會那麼生氣了。_  
  
　　如同那句話，他將面臨的問題有個合理解釋，父親的憤怒，雙子和Aragorn的擔憂，還有他自己的顧慮，就像是眾多樹木的集合體，混雜得難以辨認。如果仔細看，就能看見每棵樹、每個影響，他向父親投降，也會牽扯到他的朋友們和愛人，更慘得是自己。然而，綜觀之下，會看見一座森林，如一個整體，其中服從他父親的理由就顯得不重要。更高的目標和更遠的距離，來自小群體或個人其決定產生行為的影響。Legolas死守著這個信念和這個解決方法，因為他需要靠它繼續忍受一切。  
  
　　「王子殿下？」  
  
　　寧靜的沉思被打斷，木精靈驚訝地回過頭，越過又高又直的椅背，發現Kalin站在陽台門口旁邊。揮手示意護衛進來陽台，木精靈觀察到護衛有些猶豫，又沉默不語。Legolas坐回椅子裡，雙手放在腹部上，閉上雙眼。 _我還沒準備好直接見樹_ ，他害怕地想，明知護衛會想盡辦法不再讓他冷漠疏遠。 _我不能只欣賞森林嗎？_  
  
　　Kalin坐在Legolas旁邊的椅子上，他還無法與Kalin對看，只能感覺護衛跟遊俠剛才一樣的審視目光，但是一個非常熟悉的動作嚇壞了他，護衛伸出手，想檢查Legolas眼眶下的淤傷，他赫然抬頭。  
  
　　「抱歉。」Kalin趕緊收手，向他道歉。  
  
　　Legolas也厭煩了對自己和對方作出空頭保證，所以沒說什麼，只是為護衛的不安嘆口氣。這麼不拘禮，不像護衛平常的樣子，而林地王子卻同時感到鼓舞和枯竭。當Kalin正要開口問Legolas怎麼受傷，Legolas反倒先以自己的問題打斷他，「Oiolaire還好嗎？」  
  
　　Kalin清了清喉嚨。「他很好，Elladan和Elrohir大人非常地照顧他。」護衛說道，笑容有些邪惡，「我剛剛才離開Oiolaire的病房，兩位大人也在那裡，雖然他們說他們只是來看看，可是我離開的時候，Elrohir大人還在訓他以後要怎麼躲過危險，Elladan大人還重新包紮醫者不久前才包紮過的傷口。」  
  
　　Legolas笑了笑，對護衛說，他的聲音根本就像共犯，「我很同情Oiolaire的處境，但是至少雙子不是纏著我們。」  
  
　　「同感。」護衛笑著回答，然後抿起嘴唇，轉身往書房裡一探。「殿下，Estel在哪裡？」  
  
　　「在睡覺。」Legolas回道，暗自微笑。  
  
　　雖然他很想留下來陪著Aragorn，不過還是留下他好好休息。他們完事、整理好一切後，Aragorn就已經睡著了。 _幾天前就跟他保證一定會榨乾他。_ 木精靈輕哼一聲，換來護衛疑惑的目光。  
  
　　「他沒事，」Legolas又說，「只是需要睡一下。」  
  
　　Kalin點頭，同他的王子一樣把腳靠在欄杆上，兩人一如平常地坐著，片刻都是舒適的寧靜。但是Legolas知道他的護衛今早和Thranduil談過話，他想知道在他晉見精靈王的這段如坐針氈的期間裡，還有什麼可以期待的。彷彿察覺出王子殿下心裡的忐忑，Kalin說道，「我在前往醫療室探望Oiolaire之前，先見過陛下了。」下句話開口以前，Kalin猶豫了一會，把腳放回地板上。「陛下希望你、Elladan、Elrohir和Aragorn大人去見他。」  
  
　　這並不意外。「我們正打算跟他一起用餐。」  
  
　　「陛下今天下午希望處理一些私事，他要求你今晚出席晚餐。」  
  
　　 _隨便吧，不過就是多等一會_ ，木精靈暗自抱怨，隨後又想， _至少Aragorn可以有多點時間休息。_  
  
　　他諷刺地自言自語，「意思是他需要足夠的時間讓自己清楚，好見我們嗎。要不是他把最後一瓶Dorwinion砸在我頭上，他根本懶得理會。」護衛嚇得漲紅了臉，Legolas立刻就後悔說了不該說的。雖然護衛比大多數人還要瞭解Thranduil的狀況，以及緊接著Legolas必須承受的後果，但是Legolas從不曾對別人這麼直接了當地談論這個問題。  
  
　　兩人身後突然傳來其他人的聲音，說道，「可是你頂著紅髮的樣子還挺迷人的，Legolas。」護衛和王子兩人都拉長脖子，看看是誰越過大門踏進陽台，不過Legolas早認出Elrohir的聲音，也知道諾多精靈這句挖苦背後的意思。  
  
　　 _又來更多樹_ ，木精靈輕輕嘆氣。  
  
　　Kalin站起來，對Elrohir微微鞠躬，然在在Elladan跟著弟弟走進來時，也敬了一次禮。「不好意思先失陪了，」護衛向王子告退，心裡有點不自在，「我還有有事情要處理。」Kalin走到一邊，空出陽台上的椅子，讓位給雙子們，他停下來以前，再次對諾多精靈點點頭，轉向Legolas。同時Elladan坐進Kalin剛騰出的空椅，而Elrohir坐在欄杆上，交叉雙臂抱在胸前。「Legolas，」護衛小聲呼喚，取得王子的注意。「你父親已經派信使到長湖鎮，明天傍晚Kane就會到了。」  
  
　　他早已下定決心，但只要一提起商人的名字，他的勇氣就會動搖。Legolas嚥下恐懼的味道，恥辱和悲痛湧上心裡。「謝謝，Kalin。」最後微笑，護衛難以安心，留下Legolas與雙子在一起。  
  
　　他們除了等待，什麼都做不了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他試圖繼續睡著。他非常想鑽回被子的溫暖裡，因為他知道沉睡的陰霾一旦散去，就又會開始狂咳。 _繼續睡_ ，遊俠暗自說道，把厚重的被子拉過頭上，但是這個動作揚起了這張不常使用的被子上的灰塵，刺激到他的氣管。Aragorn立刻坐起身，一臉茫然，他不想在躺著的時候咳個不停，那會讓他喘不過氣。幾次短暫的咳嗽聲過後，遊俠專注地做深呼吸，慢慢壓下再次咳嗽的衝動。  
  
　　一手捂嘴打了個哈欠，另一手揉著眼睛，清除惺忪的痕跡，才能好好窺探這個房間。 _Legolas在哪裡？_  
  
　　他還記得Legolas離開床上只有一下子，就拿了一條濕布回來。拉著遊俠躺下，頭枕在枕頭上之後，木精靈還輕聲吟唱，擦去人類身上的精油和做愛留下的種子。剛開始遊俠還抗議，不肯好好躺著，想自己搞定這種私事，不過木精靈只是笑笑，然後把他推回床上。任何人做這種親密的處理決對惹惱他，除了Legolas，他發現自己對他真的不會在意──Legolas早已得到Aragorn的信任。木精靈把一切清理乾淨後，他也閉上雙眼，這是他最後的記憶了。  
  
　　他清醒又迷茫，透過橫劃磚地上的橙色陽光光束來判斷，現在大概傍晚了。 _不知道他離開多久了_ ，遊俠想。 _午餐時間早已經過了。_ Estel溜出被窩，動作有點遲鈍，雙腳著地連帶一聲誇張的聲響，迴響整個安靜的房間，他一身穿戴整齊，靴子已經繫好，長袍也換成適合會見國王的裝束。 _我還睡到沒發覺他替我著裝。_ 他拉拉變皺的上衣，站起來，小心伸展酸痛的四肢，放慢動作以掩飾極度的緊迫。相鄰的浴室裡傳來東西破碎的聲音，嚇得他頓時僵住。  
  
　　「該死的，Elrohir，」他聽見Elladan的噓聲。「要是Legolas看見這團混亂，一定會把生吞活剝。」  
  
　　「安靜點，兄弟，別吵醒Estel。」然後是Elrohir的聲音。  
  
　　Aragorn走到兩個房間之間的門口，笑了笑之後，說道，「太晚了，兄弟。」  
  
　　他踏進門口，Elladan站在原本放著乾淨毛巾的籃子旁邊，不過現在籃子是空的。「Estel，你看起來好很多了。」他轉頭瞪著Elrohir，「都是你幹了蠢事吵醒他。」  
  
　　「是你吵醒的好嗎！你的聲音比一隻噴火的惡龍還要叫人緊張。」  
  
　　Elladan輕哼一聲，注意力轉回Aragorn身上。「我很高興你清醒了，我們本來想找樣東西卻不到，或許你可以替我們解惑，請問Legolas的髮梳放哪？」  
  
　　「為什麼要問他？」Elrohir語帶調侃，從浴室裡撈出原本乾淨的毛巾，包起地板上剛才打破的花瓶碎片。「他不知道髮梳啦，除非是──」  
  
　　「除非是纏在他的頭髮裡，這我們當然知道，Elrohir。」Elladan說道，奸笑地看著Aragorn那頭蓬亂的頭髮。「你跟Legolas一定洗了一場很費勁的澡。」  
  
　　雙子的玩笑並沒有減輕Aragorn的煩躁，甚至因為他們的幽默變得越來越沮喪。他想向Elladan問Legolas的下落，反而先說，「我不認為護衛有把它還回來。」雙子們只是盯著他，Aragorn從一堆行李中拿起大衣，解釋，「我們在幽暗密林被攻擊之後，Legolas的髮梳在被我們丟下的行李裡，他還有另一個。」他正要彎腰，找出Legolas從Imladris帶來的髮梳，Elladan攔住他，自己翻著遊俠指示的行李袋。遊俠拿著大衣，看了Elladan一會才覺得奇怪。「你們為什麼要找Legolas的髮梳？他在哪裡？」  
  
　　「當然是要梳Legolas的頭髮啊。」浴室裡傳來語調滑稽的回答。  
  
　　Elladan笑著搖搖頭。「當然是要梳Legolas的頭髮啊。」Elladan也學著說，比Elrohir的語調還要高。對方又哼了一聲，當他發現遊俠真的火大了才好好回答，「Legolas沒事啦，Estel，他坐在書房的陽台上等我們幫他拿梳子。我們已經享受一個下午的好天氣，而且晚餐時間才會去見Thranduil。」  
  
　　Aragorn手伸進大衣內裡的口袋，找到煙斗和煙草袋，幾天以前在Rivendell把它們放進口袋裡，之後就沒動過了。 _我不會再隨時吸煙了_ ，他把東西放回口袋，神色有點不悅。要是他患病又吸煙，不論雙子還是Legolas都不會給他好臉色看。  
  
　　「終於找到了。」Elladan差點就要大吼，從亂七八糟的行李袋裡抽出髮梳。「快點，Elrohir，我們回去書房裡，太陽就差不多下山了。」  
  
　　 _我睡得太久了_ ，遊俠把大衣扔回行李堆上。 _至少這個時間醒來還不算太晚。_  
  
　　Elrohir衝過門口，不像個精靈一樣，抱怨著濕布滴下的水，然後把布丟進浴室門口旁邊的籃子裡。「我好了。」


	39. Chapter 39

　　比劃著不必要的誇張動作，Elrohir打開書房房門，讓病號遊俠和警惕又叨唸的Elladan進入寬敞的房間。遊俠走進書房，由於肌肉僵硬，步伐還有蹣跚，他欣賞雕刻精美的書架，上面放著厚皮書和卷軸，Aragorn敢肯定那些書冊Legolas從來沒碰過，雖然木精靈喜歡閱讀，但是這些書原本屬於王后殿下。這整套房間曾經是王后的住處，直到她在阿爾達上逝世，前往曼督斯殿堂。出於對已逝王后的尊重，這裡沒有人能使用，除了Legolas，他在母親過世後沒多久搬進這間房，這裡遺留了他母親的記憶。  
  
　　Aragorn很高興見到Legolas此刻如些享受，他坐在陽台的地板上，其中一張高椅前面，兩腳伸出欄杆的石柱之間，懸掛在邊緣。木精靈微笑望著天際，從陽台上遙望，壯麗、燦爛的陽光漸漸沉沒西方。雙子和遊俠進來時，太陽正好落在遙遠的迷霧山脈之後，這反而讓Elrohir更失望。  
  
　　他抱怨說，打斷Legolas的沉思。「我們來晚了，Elladan！我就叫你快點了嘛。」  
  
　　Legolas忍不住發笑，當他轉身看見遊俠走來，笑得更愉悅。「太陽就像一隻暴躁、冬眠的熊。」木精靈調侃地說，對Aragorn笑著，對方就站在他身後的椅子邊。Aragorn坐在舒適的椅中，讓木精靈向後躺在他的腿上，頭靠著他的膝蓋，這時他勉強壓抑的不安才得以平緩。「跟kaimamoroko（冬眠的熊）一樣，太陽也需要在冬季沉眠，」Legolas繼續說道，「似乎到了春天也還不打算醒來。」  
  
　　如果雙子覺得Legolas的比喻很奇怪，他們會發現他們人類兄弟的反應更奇怪，他們站在木精靈和遊俠的身後，疑惑地盯著坐一起的兩人。Aragorn哼了一聲，然後突然如釋負重、開心地大笑。  
  
　　 _真高興他現在心情不錯_ ，遊俠彎下身子，雙臂圍繞木精靈的肩膀，在他耳邊低聲說道，「你不應該取笑脾氣暴躁、冬眠的熊。」Legolas躺在遊俠的兩膝之間，抬頭就能看見遊俠低頭俯視他，木精靈只是笑著，Aragorn將他身上的手臂收得更緊，迅速在他的額頭上吻了一下。  
  
　　Elrohir坐上他們旁邊的空椅子。「希望King Thranduil安排的晚餐夠豐盛，我快餓扁了。」  
  
　　一提到即將要面對的局面，遊俠不禁皺起眉頭，算算最後一次進食的時間，暗自抱怨。 _這隻熊不會再冬眠下去了，我只希望Thranduil不會只有一身酒氣和敵意。_ Legolas單薄的身子引起他猜想， _Legolas最後一次吃東西是什麼時候？_  
  
　　「對了，kaimamoroko（冬眠的熊）。」Elladan說道，臉上掛著狡猾的笑容，至少這說明了他已經理解他的兄弟和朋友之間的玩笑，即使不懂其背後的故事。Elladan把從Legolas行李找到的髮梳交給遊俠，然後坐在Elrohir的椅子扶手上，說，「看看你能不能梳開髮結。」  
  
　　遊俠疑惑地揚起眉毛，只得到木精靈的回應，木精靈在他面前，看不見他的表情。Legolas用雙手捂住頭頂，往前閃躲，開玩笑地回答，「Estel才不知道怎麼解開髮結，他從來沒梳過頭髮！」  
  
　　「我開始認為你是完全相信我有這麼邋遢。」遊俠發著牢騷，雖然還是被另外三人的大笑惹得發笑。  
  
　　 _他們的心情都很好，幸好他有來幽暗密林_ ，遊俠對雙子這樣想。  
  
　　Legolas的笑聲漸漸緩和下來，剩下愉快的輕笑，終於肯坐直身子，放開手讓Aragorn處理糾結的頭髮。打結蓬亂的金髮從Legolas頭上某處翹出來，遊俠本來以為打結的地方在被酒瓶砸破的口子上，不過開梳理頭髮，越梳越確定不是因為Thranduil砸酒瓶造成的。雖然已經洗掉酒和血，Legolas的金髮還是在傷口下面打結，在耳朵上方。後來遊俠意識到真正的原因時，頓時停下梳理的動作，默默竊笑，他和Legolas洗完澡辦事，會打結就是那時Legolas的頭靠在床上晃動產生的。回想木精靈在他面前扭動的淫蕩畫面，遊俠的呼吸加劇，差點又要咳起來。  
  
　　Elladan數落他，「難道連Legolas也說服不了你乖乖洗澡嗎？」  
  
　　Aragorn從恍神狀態中回神，繼續梳理Legolas的頭髮，拋開那些淫穢的想像。他解開最後一處糾纏、打結的地方，一邊笑著， _又不是洗澡時弄的。_  
  
　　「你一定洗了一場很費勁的澡。」Elladan再次強調，丟給遊俠一個意味深長、打趣的目光。  
  
　　「你剛才就說過了，Elladan。」Elrohir心不在焉地說，他專注望著下面庭院可看見的平緩坡地，從山腰上到那裡只有非常短的距離。「說真的，兄弟，你的笑話……」Elrohir的話剎時停住，搖搖頭，又繼續說，「你……」諾多精靈突然站起來趴在欄杆上，認真地往下看。「親愛的Eru，兄弟，你們看。」Elrohir呼道，木精靈也從地上爬起來，Aragorn和Elladan也都起身，看看Elrohir看見了什麼。  
  
　　透過欄杆望過去，Aragorn知道是什麼吸引兄弟們的視線了。一匹白馬在夕陽下彷彿閃耀著光輝，坐在馬上的古老精靈一頭金髮，他們都很熟悉。「Glorfindel來了。」他自言自語。  
  
　　金髮精靈通過幽暗密林敞開、高聳的魔法大門，在他的馬停止衝進庭院以前就跳下馬。遊俠的思緒運轉速度還趕不上眼睛所見的，但是當它一追上，遊俠立刻就慌了，大家都知道若是沒有必要的原因，指揮官是不會離開Imladris裡的職務。  
  
　　 _發生什麼事了？_ 指揮官座騎立定，馬蹄踏下地面，揚起塵土。在這之前，Elladan就已經離開陽台，Elrohir跟在其後，最後木精靈和錯愕中的遊俠才匆匆跟上。一定出事了。四人連忙奔出書房，進入大廳，希望盡快聽見Glorfindel帶來的消息。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「他為什麼來了？」遊俠輕聲問道，不過Legolas也無法回答。Legolas看得出雙子也很擔心Imladris或他們的父親有什麼壞消息，諾多精靈搶先衝下階梯，丟下他扶著Estel。木精靈勾著遊俠的手臂，以緩慢的速度前行，Aragorn的體力還沒完全恢復，無法輕易控制步伐。他一手捂著嘴咳嗽，然後又說，「除非是戰鬥，不然Glorfindel很少離開Imladris。」Legolas沒有回應，只是扶著遊俠繼續走下階梯，對於Glorfindel為何來到幽暗密林，他也有自己的疑問。  
  
　　終於走過彎曲的階梯，踏上宮殿底層的地面，Legolas聽見隔壁的大廳裡傳來雙子的笑聲。遊俠肯定也聽到了，聲音傳來之後，他被纏著的手臂明顯放鬆。傍晚時分，許多精靈會在大廳周圍的走廊上閒遊，但是Legolas和靠在他臂上的Aragorn走向他們時，他們都會刻意散開。  
  
　　Legolas可以體會他們的困惑，他們不是恨他，也不希望他死去，只是不明白他們的王子為什麼經過其他精靈無法承受的經歷後還能活著。他能感覺得出來，他們在懷疑傳言中精靈王對於王子殿下的回應是真是假，或者那是否只是精靈王單方面的想法。他感覺得到他們審判的眼光。  
  
　　走進大廳，就看見雙子們與Glorfindel擁抱，雙子視他為長輩，以人類的稱呼就是叔侄關係，這鼓舞了木精靈。 _沒出什麼大事_ ，他心裡鬆了口氣，不過這個想法很快就被推翻了， _但更有可能是Elrond為了某個原因才派Glorfindel大人過來。_  
  
　　「Legolas王子。」指揮官向他問候，他們走過寬闊的大廳，來到雙子和他所站的壁爐旁邊。Glorfindel有禮地向他點頭，這種象徵尊貴的舉動經常讓王子無地自容，特別是在眾人敬重的Glorfindel面前更是如此。然而指揮官親切地對他微笑，然後問候Aragorn，他剛鬆開Legolas的手，走向Glorfindel。「Estel。」  
  
　　遊俠抱住指揮官，嘆道。「Ada還好嗎？Imladris沒事？」  
  
　　「沒事，Estel。我來這裡只是確保你們的安全。」Glorfindel一邊說，一邊回覆遊俠的擁抱，放開對方後，他看見有人從Legolas身後走過來。  
  
　　原本還留在大廳上的幾位精靈似乎覺得這裡不宜久留，突然間全都迅速離開這裡。 _Ada來了。_  
  
　　「我都不知道Elrond連在我家都要擔心他兒子的安全。」  
  
　　Legolas的笑容消失，全身僵硬，他父親走到身後，一手重重搭在他緊繃的後頸上。  
  
　　Glorfindel點個頭，對Thranduil的嘰諷不動聲色，回應的語氣也不加入任何情緒色彩，「Imladris之主希望他的孩子隨時隨地都處於安全狀態。」指揮官挺直身子，手從胸前揮過，向精靈王打招呼，「Mae govannen（很高興見到你），King Thranduil，Elrond要我代他向你問候。」  
  
　　「Mae govannen（很高興見到你），Glorfindel。」精靈王的語調是一貫的冷酷。「不久前邊境衛隊通知我你即將到來。他們說你行進的速度很快，你有壞消息要傳達，還是Elrond太關心他的孩子，要你用這種速度跑來這裡？」  
  
　　精靈王對兩域之間猜忌的影射，這種猜忌都是來自Thranduil的偏執，讓雙子和遊俠不自在地轉過身，Glorfindel表面上裝作沒聽出精靈王話中有所保留、令人不舒服的影射，解釋說，「Elrond沒有壞消息要傳達，只是想確認他的孩子們平安到達而已。」  
  
　　Thranduil對此嗤之搬鼻，他剛喝過酒，酒氣作祟而臉上泛紅，陰霾更深，他怒視著指揮官，環顧空蕩的大廳，最後目光落在雙子和遊俠，「如你所見，他的孩子們安然無恙，他們在幽暗密林非常安全。」  
  
　　 _別跟他爭了_ ，Legolas心想，認為他因為兩人之間的爭論受到殘酷的對待，當Glorfindel看到他受傷的臉，Legolas頓時一怔。指揮官對Legolas露出安慰的笑容，彷彿聽見他的請求，但是這個笑容只是讓Legolas更害怕。  
  
　　「Elrond派我前來確保他孩子們的安全。」Glorfindel再次重申，像在跟一個愚蠢的小精靈說話，深不可測的藍眸瞟過雙子和Aragorn，最後又回到Legolas身上，在傷痕累累的面容上停留。Glorfindel強調，「 _所有_ 他親愛的孩子。」  
  
　　這話激怒了精靈王，「他的孩子們好得很，就跟 _我_ 兒子一樣。」Thranduil放在Legolas後頸上的手忽然揪緊，指甲掐進皮膚裡，Legolas只能忍著不作出任何反應。他最不願意發生的事就是當眾羞辱他的王，或是在Glorfindel面前像個嚇壞的孩子，羞辱自己。  
  
　　雖然木精靈表面上不動聲色，站在對面的遊俠踏上前，他瞇起雙眼，指揮官直率的回應攔阻了他，「我相信是的，King Thranduil，也相信將來依舊如此。」  
  
　　那一刻，木精靈還擔心父親受到挑釁，會激起Thranduil暫時潛藏的瘋狂，引發殘暴猛烈的後果，不過精靈王勉強一笑，Legolas的身體隨著掐在後頸的那隻手每次搖晃而擺動，然後Thranduil突然變得陰沉。「我是Legolas的看顧者，自然會看好他。」精靈王在還能說出其他的話之前，立刻轉移話題，說道，「好了，Glorfindel，他們正準備一起用晚餐，如果你願意加入我們，我不甚欣喜。」  
  
　　精靈王的冷笑否定了這番誠摯邀請，但是指揮官也毫不猶豫地接受，儘管他以最快的速度從千里以外趕到這裡，稍露疲態，而且也不想帶著滿身塵土出席。「這是當然，陛下。」  
  
　　精靈王惡狠狠地瞪了一眼，放開Legolas。他轉身，在他們面前一陣蹣跚，領著他們與一旁的護衛擦身而過，走下長廊到精靈王的私人餐廳，如果他有用餐的話，通常就是在這裡，大家都沒有一絲悅色。Legolas走在父親身後和其他人前面，偷偷跟緊，以防精靈王摔了。他父親是不會以喝得爛醉的樣子出來示人的，王子只能想作是自己的錯，父親才會借酒澆愁。  
  
　　 _我又錯了_ ，木精靈想。 _他並沒有趁今天下午讓自己清醒，而是準備好羞辱我。_  
  
　　讓朋友們看見父親這副德性真的令他很難堪。Legolas知道精靈王壓抑的負面情緒一定會讓雙子失去冷靜，或者更糟的是Aragorn，然後免不了一場衝突。Legolas不希望場面因為他而失控，有這個三個諾多和遊俠插手，他也不自在。他已經決定要滿足Kane的要求，安撫父親。現在只希望他的朋友們什麼話都別說，就讓他完成他答應父親的事。  
  
　　 _希望Lord Glorfindel好好管住他們，別搞得難以收拾。_ 木精靈隨著父親走進餐廳。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　知道Thranduil個人房間內部的人非常少，但是進來這裡，遊俠並不覺得與有榮焉。精靈王顛簸地走過客人面前，坐上寶座，前面是一張較小卻很華麗的餐桌，旁邊放了五張看起來不怎麼舒服的椅子。雖然精靈王邀他們用餐，但是這裡聞不到麵包出爐或烤肉之類的味道，Thranduil的晚餐，在Aragorn看來大概會是場酒宴，房間四周的架子上放滿的全是紅酒和白酒。  
  
　　由於安排很隨意，大家也不介意坐在哪裡，於是Aragorn跟在Legolas後頭進入房間，他坐上父親旁邊的位置，而遊俠坐在他的對面，即是精靈王的另一邊。 _太好了_ ，遊俠心裡激昂，他就希望能盡量靠近這對父子，若有可能的情況，他才好把Thranduil打昏。精靈王已經喝懵了，他說的每句話都口齒不清，每個動作都很誇張，而且每當瞪著Legolas，他的冷笑就會略帶莫名又無可容忍的恨意。 _感謝Valar，幸好Glorfindel在這裡，有他在，Thranduil的確不敢胡來。_ 遊俠對Glorfindel閃過一絲笑意，對方只向他皺眉。遊俠瞭解指揮官嚴肅的表情是什麼意思──要Aragorn別干涉他們的家務事。 _他肯定會阻止我_ ，他心想，明白Glorfindel非常可能會這麼做。  
  
　　餐桌對面，他的愛人笑得很暗淡、很緊張。有Glorfindel坐在這裡，Thranduil的不悅根本沒減少。精靈王抓過唯一放在餐桌上的東西，裝著深紅色酒液的酒杯，它的氣味就跟他的濃度一樣強烈。酒杯握在發抖的手裡，精靈王舉起酒杯，無視液體灑出杯緣，流到綠色絲質長袍的袖子上，Thranduil說，「Elrond之子，我應該感謝你們陪我兒子回到密林。」精靈王皮笑肉不笑，然後一口氣把酒喝乾，發出清楚的吞嚥聲。  
  
　　對於Thranduil態度惡劣，他們早已習以為常，也不以為意，他們也非常習慣精靈王在大廳上那種虛偽的歡迎，Elladan回道，「這是我們的榮幸。」  
  
　　「我相信是的，Elrond之子。」Thranduil冷笑著說，抓住旁邊的一根從天花板垂下的繩子，拉了幾下，精靈王對他們笑道，「應該很快就會上菜了。」  
  
　　「謝謝你的盛情招待，King Thranduil，」Elrohir說。「還有你的醫者。」  
  
　　精靈王哼了一聲，也懶得掩飾這麼明顯的虛情假意。「我家永遠歡迎Elrond之子的，如同他的臣僕。」Thranduil對Glorfindel和Aragorn投以輕蔑、冷漠的目光。精靈王從來都不喜歡遊俠，可以忍受雙子和Glorfindel也只因為他們是精靈貴族。  
  
　　然而在精靈王眼裡，Estel沒有地位，不過是個棄守王位的北方遊俠，此舉他無法容忍。遊俠也察覺到Thranduil並沒將他視為Elrond的孩子，但是他沒動怒。他已經習慣精靈王的冷漠，也料想得到。 _畢竟我是他最不希望Legolas接觸的人。_  
  
　　精靈王起身走到架子前，從各種酒類中挑了瓶酒。後來才想到什麼，Thranduil來到雙子旁邊，似乎不當遊俠還坐在桌前，說道，「我知道遊俠病了。」他將濃烈的純酒倒進杯裡，又說，「我的醫者對人類的病弱沒有經驗，不過我很高興他們幫得上忙。」精靈王拿著酒瓶回到坐位上，粗魯地撥開肩上的頭髮，然後又一口氣喝光杯裡的酒，帶著莫名的厭惡瞪了Legolas一眼。「反正人類的病痛可以治癒。」  
  
　　完全不加掩飾地侮辱遊俠和Legolas的毅力，即便精靈王說他弱，但是遊俠還沒被激怒。對他而言，Legolas才是他見過最堅強的人，他不能讓精靈王再次動搖Legolas的信心。一陣輕柔的敲門聲結束這場對話，Estel聞見他一直希望的東西，侍僕端來剛出爐的麵包走進門口，後面接連跟著好幾個人，所有人都端著肉類、水果、奶油和水壺、冰水。  
  
　　「謝謝。」精靈侍僕擺好餐具和食物時，精靈王有禮地回應，給他們的笑容比在客人面前的還要親切。他的桌前沒有盤子，Thranduil以重新倒滿的酒杯，比劃滿桌的食物，說道，「請用，別等我了，我在感覺不自在的時候沒什麼胃口。」  
  
　　Elladan切下一塊烤鹿肉遞過來，遊俠放心地笑了笑。 _不必等你恢復食慾這樣最好，否則等你的腦袋裝下其它東西，我早就餓死了。_ Estel不以為然地想。  
  
　　互相傳遞餐盤和倒水的聲音是餐桌上唯一的噪音，一直到Glorfindel開口說，「有狩獵隊伍在你們經過的山腰上發現半獸人的屍體，Legolas王子。」  
  
　　「喔，你應該看看Legolas。」Elladan向Glorfindel誇耀。「他在我們可以拉弓以前，就解決掉大半的獸人！」  
  
　　這一說讓Legolas的面容稍微泛紅，而Thranduil則是不相信地輕哼一聲，當精靈王插入一句反感的意見，Legolas原本的尷尬變成恥辱，「所以你沒殺了全部？也許你該再多花點時間訓練。」  
  
　　反問之後是短暫的沉默，在Glorfrindel再次試著跟Legolas說話之前，只有精靈王大口嚥酒的聲音。「狩獵者發現獸人的箭上有精靈的血，你有護衛受傷了？」  
  
　　放了一塊麵包在空盤子上，Legolas回答，「是的，Lord Glorfindel，Oiolaire出現在我們面前時就已經中箭了，他傷得不嚴重，傷口很淺，而且箭沒有毒。」  
  
　　Glorfindel點頭，若有所思地咀嚼食物。「狩獵隊伍回報消息，說你們可能有人受傷，我還想盡快趕上你們，將傷患護送回Imladris。」指揮官說道，並替自己拿來一些水果，「不過我一直追不到你們的步調，在你到家以前始終趕不上你們，這跟你生病有關嗎，Estel？你怎麼不回Imladris？」  
  
　　「只是暫時感冒而已。」雖然Glorfindel對Elrohir的解釋不怎麼高興，但是他沒在精靈王面前教訓他們。不過Araogrn知道這個訓練以後還是會來的。「他非常害怕屈服這種事情。」Elrohir使了個眼色取笑他，替遊俠回答。  
  
　　Aragorn咀嚼的速度跟不上他的手把鬆軟、溫熱的麵包塞進嘴裡的速度。他們都餓壞了，過去幾天，大家都沒有好好吃過一餐，除了Thranduil和Legolas只是坐在他們面前，沒有胃口。Legolas茫然地盯著餐盤，把麵包擱在一邊，劃弄著肉片，兩眼像是失焦一樣。 _快吃啊，Legolas_ ，遊俠想道。  
  
　　Thranduil喝空的酒杯猛地放上餐桌，將Aragorn從思緒中拉回來。「你似乎到哪都是個麻煩，人類。」喝得爛醉的精靈王終於提起遊俠的存在，沒頭沒尾地抱怨。他看著精靈王片刻，猶豫是否要回應Thranduil的冷言冷語，Legolas從餐盤上抬起頭，無聲懇求遊俠繼續保持安靜，因此他忍了下來。只是他的沉默卻無法讓精靈王閉嘴，一邊倒酒，一邊指責，「你的人類根子玷污了我兒子，讓他變成淫穢的賤人。」  
  
　　Aragorn看得出來Legolas內心在退縮，退回到冷漠、疏離的空白狀態，就像他和雙子之前試圖為他解決的那樣。他可以從Legolas的臉上看見，隨著他父親的每句話，他的麻木感就越就來越重。精靈王從來不曾在他們面前失態到如此程度，他相信，因為現在就已經證明了，當Legolas掉到最低谷，遊俠也被惹怒了。他越來越無法忍受精靈王對Legolas的看法，再也不能沉默下去。「別再這麼說Legolas，他不是賤人。」  
  
　　「你很享受商人的表演嗎？」精靈王吼道，從座位上站起來，低頭瞪著遊俠。「你沒資格對我這樣說，殺人兇手，你殺死兩個幹了我兒子的同類，只為了自己跟他上床。」  
  
　　遊俠站起身，與精靈王正面對峙。Glorfindel輕聲警告，阻止遊俠把憤怒的表面背後快要浮出的話說出口，「Estel，冷靜。」  
  
　　然而，遊俠的怒氣完全收不回來，既聽不進Glorfindel的警告，也看不見Legolas哀求的眼神。「你已經被厭恨和酒精蒙蔽雙眼了， _陛下_ ，」遊俠冷笑著說，彷彿精靈王其怒容的完美復制品，「否則你就會看見自己為了酒，犧牲自己的兒子。還邀請強暴他的人到自己家裡……」  
  
　　「Estel──」木精靈打斷他的話，不希望遊俠把第一次的事件告訴他父親。  
  
　　精靈王惡狠地咆哮，手臂在空中揮了一下，酒瓶飛到餐廳對面，砸中牆壁，酒液和玻璃從牆上流下，隨後收回手臂，在王子來得及出聲警告這突來的暴力行為之前，他的拳頭瞄準遊俠。Thranduil怒喊，「Legolas應該讓你死，你用你對男人的噁心癖好讓他墜落，還用你的精液弄髒了他。」  
  
　　遊俠躲不開揮過來的一拳──即使醉了，精靈王的動作還是比他迅速。但是在雙子和Glorfindel起身保護Aragorn之前，Legolas就先從椅子上跳起來到精靈王面前，伸手抓住Thranduil的手臂。房裡所有動作全都靜止，Aragorn只能聽見自己急促又費勁的呼吸聲。  
  
　　「他是我的。」Legolas警告對方，雖然他的聲音輕如耳語。「別碰他。」木精靈放開父親的手臂，同時讓他遠離原本要攻擊的目標，幽暗密林之王意外地失去平衡，向後跌到地板上。  
  
　　 _天啊，完了_ ，遊俠心裡嘆道，整個人被震懾住了。Aragorn看向Legolas，也看見他臉上閃過一絲恐懼，因為他並沒有打算對父親動手，但是遊俠也在Legolas臉上看到從沒見過的東西，他盯著父親的眼神帶著憎恨。Legolas完全僵在原地，雙子在遊俠旁邊，也嚇得臉色蒼白，而Glorfindel在精靈王跌落的那瞬間站了起來，以堅不可催的冷漠眼神看著Thranduil，用他的戰士本能判斷精靈王的下個動作。  
  
　　他從地板上掙起，抓住身後的掛毯支撐自己站起來，草率地扯一扯古老織物，Thranduil兇狠地對兒子笑了笑。「而你是 _我的_ ，Legolas，也許是我一直太縱容你了。」精靈王說道，最後終於站直了身子。他走向Legolas。「我懂了，這個人類不止讓你變成他的玩物，還是他的保護者。給我立刻道歉。」  
  
　　「對不起，Ada，」木精靈低下頭，後悔又真誠地低語。「我不是故意讓你跌倒的。」  
  
　　Aragorn原本要踏上前，朝精靈王得意的笑容砸上一拳，卻突然被拉回椅子上。Glorfindel抓著遊俠的上衣，阻止憤怒的人類攻擊精靈王。  
  
　　一名侍衛聽見椅子倒地和玻璃破碎的聲音，而闖進餐廳裡，喘著氣並覺得困惑。他短距離地衝到精靈王面前。「陛下？」  
  
　　「沒事，Ninan。」精靈王大聲吼道，嚇了侍衛一大跳。Thranduil走到Legolas的正前面，從他的高度俯視著沉默的王子。「晚點我們再好好談。」Thranduil對Legolas說過之後，便對侍衛下令，「帶王子殿下回房間裡。」精靈王掃視餐廳裡的一片狼藉，瞪著Aragorn，又說，「叫Kalin在他房外顧著，替Legolas拒絕所有訪客。」  
  
　　木精靈一直低著頭，當Ninan禮貌地帶他走出餐廳，他完全不反抗護衛抓著他的手。Thranduil對客人們笑得尖刻，並向他們辭別，「祝你們作客愉快，然後盡快離開。」他跌跌撞撞地離開，留下他們四人，遊俠還在想辦法掙脫Glorfindel的手，緊瞪著他。  
  
　　 _我應該閉緊嘴巴的_ ，遊俠斥責自己，忽略衣服上從Glorfindel手中扯出的裂口。精靈王跟Legolas說好等一下會繼續談論的警告在他腦裡回蕩，Aragorn轉身給兄弟們一個眼神，默問他們現在應該怎麼辦，但他們都和他一樣無所適從。 _我不能拋下他一個人。_  
  
　　「Valar，Aragorn，待在這裡坐好。」指揮官嘶聲說道，將遊俠再次推回座位上，就把他壓在那裡。他這次沒再試圖站起來了，Glorfindel希望他把話聽進去，如果他從精靈長者身上學到武藝和知識以外的東西，那他也瞭解Glorfindel跟Elrond一樣有決定的權力。Estel無奈地環視餐廳，希望他的兄弟們會跟著Legolas，因為他不能。「你不能這麼衝動跟精靈王打起來，你只是他們家的客人，好好待在這裡。」  
  
　　遊俠不敢相信耳朵聽見的，問道，「待在這裡？Thranduil剛才說要教訓Legolas，你卻要我坐在這裡等？」  
  
　　「Aragorn，你去只會讓Thranduil發瘋。」Elladan說。  
  
　　Elrohir也說道，「Legolas的下場只會更糟。」  
  
　　他還以為兄弟們會跟他一起站出來面對精靈王，一起保護他們的朋友。 _他們只會妥協，只是徒說空話，他們寧可讓Legolas受苦，也不敢違抗Thranduil。_ 怒火在遊俠心裡燃燒，不過也漸漸冷靜下來，他的兄弟們和Glorfindel的行事都比他理智，他知道這點，他接觸過的精靈和人類比Legolas還多。在幽暗密林裡，雙子和Glorfindel代表著Imladris，而且在Thranduil早已完全不信任諾多精靈的前提下，他們也不會挑起兩域之間的麻煩。也許Thranduil平常並不會像這幾天一樣對待自己的兒子，或對他這麼痛恨，但是當他們全都處在這種可怕的情形下，Estel實在難以維持平時該有的穩重。  
  
　　然而，Aragorn除了讓精靈王滿腔憎恨以外，什麼都沒有，他不會被勸說太久的，即使只有片刻，他的態度還是軟了下來。「好吧，」遊俠勉強讓步。「如果我們不能殺了精靈王，那你們還有什麼辦法？」  
  
　　Elrohir推開面前的盤子，他的飢餓感跟這一桌已經冷掉的食物一樣被遺忘了，而Elladan刻意躲避遊俠的眼光。反而是Glorfindel沒那麼沉默，直截了當地告訴遊俠，「我們不干涉他們，就讓Legolas自己作決定。」  
  
　　「你要我讓綠葉一個人去面對他父親的怒火，這就是你說的保護Elrond所有孩子的安全？」 _我不會再拋下他，不會再讓Thranduil傷害他_ ，遊俠暗自說道。  
  
　　「Estel。」聽見指揮官生氣地叫他的名字，若他還是個孩子，肯定會打個冷顫，不過現在他已經成年了，只是一臉平靜。「你待他跟他父親一樣。」Glorfindel說道，喝下一大口酒之後，又拿起桌上的水杯吞了一口，解釋說，「你這樣也等於當他是個弱者。」  
  
　　這種說法立刻讓遊俠猶豫，也不在乎Glorfindel還生他的氣，Aragorn搖頭。「我沒當他是弱者，他父親恨他，而我愛他，我也沒替他決定什麼，只是在想辦法保護他。」  
  
　　「Legolas必須自己解決。」Glorfindel輕聲、肯定地回答，遊俠不知道如此睿智的Glorfindel是依賴什麼，能這放心地要他什麼都不做。「替他打這場仗對他沒有幫助，他必須靠自己面對他父親。如果你插手了，只是在告訴他你認為他是弱者。你打了Mithfindel就是這樣，他已經原諒過你一次了。」Glorfindel起身，嘆了口氣。「Legolas需要找到自己的力量，不能再依靠你，你也不應該再多事了。」  
  
　　 _他們都不瞭解_ ，遊俠看見雙子都點頭認同Glorfindel的說法。 _他們不懂那個傷痕對他的影響，也懂它是怎麼助他父親一步步毀了他。_  
  
　　「我們也很擔心他，Estel。」Elladan站在孿生兄弟旁邊。「我們去找Kalin，或許他能跟Thranduil談談，我們必須急事緩辦。」  
  
　　現在遊俠更急著找到護衛，因為Kalin大概是唯一能讓他見到Legolas的人了，他可不想丟下Legolas一個人。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　他跟著宮殿侍衛走上主樓梯間，許多精靈路過他們，兩人只是靜靜走過樓梯。在侍衛的護送下，兩人都沒表露出王子剛才被下令禁足房間裡。Legolas不會試圖逃跑，如果他逃了，Ninan也絕對不會聽從精靈王的指示，用武力逮捕王子殿下。  
  
　　 _Ada就是這樣_ ，木精靈心想，Ninan在他前面停下腳步，他也慢下來，以免年輕精靈衝下階梯。 _悲慘的是我有個恨我的父親。_ 光是空想得不到安慰，於是他繼續走著，尾隨Ninan爬上樓梯，然後進到房間裡。侍衛什麼都沒說，只有打開王子的臥室房門，他低著頭，刻意回避不正視Legolas。  
  
　　他走進房裡，等著侍衛關門，不發一語，但是Ninan猶豫了一會，當他道歉時，Legolas感覺到侍衛的心裡其實很掙扎，「很抱歉。」侍衛關上房門，在木製門擋闔上門框之前，悄悄說道，「我會去找Kalin。」  
  
　　 _我不該對他動手_ ，木精靈坐在床尾上。他發覺父親會厭惡他都是他的錯，此時，至少知道等一下父親會給他應得的懲罰。他和Aragorn之前用過的肥皂香氣還瀰漫在空氣中，床上遊俠午睡過的位置有些凌亂，還有塵土味和鹹味，讓他沉浸在和人類同床的愉快記憶裡微笑。  
  
　　他好希望Aragorn在他身邊。  
  
　　Legolas躺在床上，腳跟踩著床墊，把自己推向床頭，直到頭頂碰到枕頭。枕頭中間遊俠躺過的凹處還略帶洗澡水的潮濕感，經過一段時間變冷了。木精靈把頭躺在凹處上，閉上雙眼。在Aragorn睡著的期間裡，壁火已經熄滅，也或許是在他們用餐的時候，但是Legolas不想起來重新點燃，也感覺不到空氣中的寒意。  
  
　　 _你不該對他動手_ ，傷疤一陣抽痛，與譴責的話語同時突然浮現。Legolas用力握緊雙手。  
  
　　他不會再用疼痛對抗傷口，它會出現影響的真正原因還沒從木精靈腦中消失。 _我是不該對他動手_ ，他也同意，並再次閉上眼，與自己爭論的感覺是令人窒息的瘋狂。 _但是我也不會讓Aragorn白挨父親的怒火。_  
  
　　傷疤沒有回應，頓時他全身鬆懈，但是這種喘息只是暫時的，它又開始說些他早已知道的事。 _你不該跟他爭辯，你不該反抗他。_ Legolas來不及反應，臥室房門就被一股力量撞開，房門反撞到後面的石牆，力量大到讓木精靈咬緊牙根。  
  
　　精靈王根本懶得敲門，直接闖進他的房間，Legolas爬到床尾，起來迎接父親，只是他完全來不及站起來或道歉。Thranduil揪起他的衣領，將他拖出床上，兩腳離地，並把他扔到地上堆置物裡。Legolas的膝蓋無情地撞上石地，一陣疼痛從傷疤放射到大腿。惡性地隱隱作痛，像是附和精靈王的恨意。  
  
　　「抱歉……」Legolas低頭表達真誠的歉意，一直不敢抬起頭來。他讓他的王、他的父親在自己不信任的人面前丟臉。「我很抱歉，Ada，我不是……」  
  
　　「閉嘴。」精靈王吼道，往Legolas踹過去，卻因為失去重心而失足。一次踢了空讓精靈王更惱火，對Legolas吐口水，恢復平衡和平常的優雅，終於想到自己還醉著。「Legolas，你是我的兒子，不是Elrond的，你屬於我。那些諾多精靈讓你墜落，背叛你的家園和你的王。」  
  
　　Legolas抬頭看著父親走到壁爐前，精靈王改變手段，讓他腦袋一陣暈眩。精靈王瘋狂的思維現在居然質疑王子對家園和森林的忠誠，可是他早就習慣這種指責，只有不斷回應像是不被聽見的道歉，讓精靈王一人唱著發怒的獨角戲。「對不起，Ada。」  
  
　　Legolas撐起身子，看見精靈王從熄滅的壁爐裡拿起撥火棍，感覺有口氣衝上胸口。「我沒有不敬的意思。」他試著說出口，但是這句話幾乎低得聽不見，當他父親轉頭看向他時，他完全無法呼吸。  
  
　　在精靈王的眼裡沒留下一絲他認識的情緒，只有冰冷、盲目的恨意。以前在Thranduil面前，他還不曾擔心過自己的性命。他強迫自己低頭，不要正對著父親殘忍的怒火，鼓起勇氣接受無法逃避的命運。他不會讓Thranduil因為知道他的厭恨將他傷得嚴重而得意。對方就站在他上方，在這種威脅下，Legolas不會退縮。  
  
　　Thranduil嗅探房裡的味道，彷彿能聞到人類之前待過這裡，雖然Legolas沒抬頭看精靈王的表情，但是他能想像Thranduil泛紅的臉上嫌惡的怒容。「真噁心。」精靈王怒道，然後發哼，同時執起撥火棍狠狠揮下。  
  
　　鐵棍均勻地打在王子的背上，肩胛骨的下方。撕裂的劇痛竄過他的手臂，像是斷了一樣地垮下。他倒在地上，下巴撞到石地，他就樣倒了片刻，在起來之前，震驚地掙扎一會。  
  
　　Legolas的手臂麻木得驚人，不過他發現它們還能動，他吃力地將自己撐離地面，屈膝爬起來，卻沒看見父親又朝他揮來一次，這一擊毫無防備，鐵棍再次落在他的背上，鉤狀的末端劃破上衣，刮進他的下軀幹。  
  
　　「賤人。」Thranduil囔道。  
  
　　輕聲哭出來，氾濫的悲傷如同身體上的痛苦一般，刺穿他的心口，他下意識翻過身，捂住下背部的傷口，揉著發疼的地方，濕熱的鮮血染上他的指尖。  
  
　　「我還能聞到人類的精液。」Thranduil跌坐在床上。他對Legolas冷笑，舉著撥火棍，說，「你還是讓我和幽暗密林丟臉。」  
  
　　精靈王跳下床，跪在Legolas旁邊，Legolas趴在地上，在還能爬起來之前就又被硬翻了過來。精靈王用鐵棍壓著Legolas的喉嚨，並跨坐在他身上，讓他動彈不得。雖然他試圖轉頭，減輕脖子上的壓力，但是他父親彎下身子，壓在身上的重量更沉，Legolas完全掙脫不了這種窒息力量。Legolas的手抵在鐵棍下，想把它推開，掙扎著讓受到擠壓的喉嚨呼吸。  
  
　　 _他想殺了我_ ，Legolas的思緒變得瘋狂。Thranduil竟然哭了，應該說在Legolas看來是這樣，雖然他的視線越來越模糊。Legolas無法抵抗精靈王壓著鐵棍的力量，他的腦袋也開始昏沉。  
  
　　「你會再次拋下我。」精靈王說道，勉強放開鐵棍。  
  
　　Legolas缺氧的肺迅速起伏，重新呼吸空氣，喉嚨開始收縮，因為剛才的損傷，現在已經腫了。他還不能睜開眼，但是能聽見父親聲音裡的絕望，當他試圖逃出父親的身下，Thranduil就立刻捉住他，然後又坐回他的腹部上。他抓著Legoals肩上的衣服，拽起上半身，又用力將他壓在石地上。  
  
　　「你不能再拋棄我，Legoas，你是我的兒子。」Legolas的後腦勺撞上舖著一層薄地毯的石地，連帶一聲重擊聲，他敢肯定自己的頭骨破了。  
  
　　他的視線沒再發黑，而是完全一片模糊，木精靈的思路只能作出平常在父親發怒時所作的反應，而且剛才被傷過的喉嚨也只能擠出一點聲音，「對不起，Ada。」  
  
　　精靈王又拉起他的肩膀，而Legolas相信他的父親想殺了他，不打算反抗，他能感覺自己失去意識，對整個局勢也沒有任何控制力。Thranduil啜泣著，然後放開Legolas，他沒有辦法阻止已沒有活動能力的身體倒回地上，頭又一次撞到地板。精靈王從他身上爬開，坐在地毯上，並拖起Legolas的前臂，把他拉進懷裡。Legolas感覺得到他父親悲痛地哀嘆，也知道他在哭，不過他的擁抱感覺不到愛。Thranduil不是在為他哭泣，是為自己。至於為什麼，Legolas也不明白。  
  
　　「我知道你很抱歉。」精靈王把Legolas的頭抱在臂彎裡。「你太像你母親了，」他從來沒聽過父親如此坦然地哭泣。「你也會跟她一樣拋棄我。」  
  
　　Legolas盡力理解父親究竟想表達什麼。「不，Ada，」他輕聲說，視線漸漸清楚。「我不會，我保證。」  
  
　　 _你的保證是空話_ ，腿上的傷痕對他說。 _你根本一文不值。_  
  
　　「你已經拋棄我了，」精靈王繼續說道，粗暴地放開王子。他順勢攤在父親的腿上，直到側躺在地板中。他沒起來，也起不來。Thranduil跌跌晃晃地起身到Legolas的面前，俯視著他，說道，「你母親去世後，你就丟下我獨自承受悲傷。你寧可選擇諾多精靈的陪伴，每次你跟愚蠢的人類情人在森林裡閒晃，就拋下我一個人在這裡。」看著父親壓抑被背叛的眼淚而哽咽，只因為他沒意識到這對精靈王會是一種傷害，Legolas躺在地上，迅速地眨眼，保持專注在父親說的話上。「你以為我不知道你對遊俠的自私會有什麼後果？你會死，等他過世以後，你也會拋下我，讓我獨自在維林諾渡過餘生。」  
  
　　精靈王輕哼一聲，跌坐在後方的床上，繼續說，「你會拋下你的父親，選擇跟人類在一起。如果你勇敢地反抗到死，至少就不會背叛我了。」  
  
　　 _如果你消失就好了，因為你存活下來才讓每個人傷心，他們愛你只是在傷害他們自己。_  
  
　　他搖搖頭，似乎躺在他面前、血淋淋又傷痕累累的王子令他感到迷惑。Thranduil慢慢站起來，長袍掃過Legolas眼前，大步走出房間。他父親單方面說的話讓他無法理解，但是沒多久，Legolas開始褪色，腦海裡，背叛的說法打斷了其他精靈王安上的罪狀。木門關上的聲音消失之後，木精靈仍然躺在地上，讓黑暗將他帶到某個地方，在那裡不必在乎他的父親希望他死，身上的傷痕也不會再讓他懷疑自己。


	40. Chapter 40

　　雙子和遊俠走上大樓梯，當Thranduil下樓繞過樓梯間經過他們，身後跟著幾位侍衛，他們禮貌上停了下來。果然不出所料，精靈王沒跟諾多精靈王或遊俠交談，連問候都沒有就大步走下階梯。但是，Thranduil的速度沒快到讓人無法察覺他的表情，精靈王的背影走遠時，雙子互相交換擔心的眼神，而遊俠是目瞪口呆  
  
　　 _他在流淚_ ，Estel心想。Thranduil臉上掛著淚痕，也因為喝了酒而泛紅，但是喝酒並沒有平息他的悲傷，精靈王完全沒擦掉流落臉頰的淚水。  
  
　　「記住Glorfindel跟你說過的話。」精靈王一離開，Elladan就輕聲勸告，並催促他們繼續上樓。  
  
　　Glorfindel會來幽暗密林其實不是Elrond的意思，而是因為他自己很擔心雙子和遊俠，以及維護Imladris和幽暗密林之間微妙的和平。Glorfindel對遊俠說的話很簡單：要是遊俠敢鬧出任何騷動，不需要由Thranduil懲處他，他自然會先把他給宰了。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「王子殿下？」  
  
　　有人在搖他，透過其說話的語氣，可以知道那人嚇壞了。又一次小心地搖動之後，他放棄用這種方式嘗試叫醒Legolas，進而輕拍他的臉，他轉過躲開那人的碰觸，想睜開雙眼。  
  
　　 _怎麼回事？_ 他雖醒了，但還沒能搞清楚自己在哪裡，Legolas試圖爬起來，卻發現他被別人抱著，是Kalin，對方著急的樣子，讓Legolas第一反應就是本能性地伸手尋找武器。  
  
　　他無法回應他的護衛，因為他似乎無法呼吸，但缺氧的感覺還在，他慌了，瘋狂地喘息。因為腫脹和淤傷，他的喉嚨無法吸入足夠的氧氣、緩解恐懼，所以他開始在護衛的懷裡掙扎。他一急，就不會停止急促地呼吸，他不斷弓起身子，想驅散緊勒著脖子的無形威脅，從Kalin的手中抽出自己的雙手，握住脖子，用力到指甲都在刮著皮膚，他必須弄掉讓他無法呼吸的東西。失去空氣，也感受不到其他事物，就只是渴望呼吸，憔悴虛弱的木精靈突然發現自己的手從脖子上被拉開。  
  
　　「醒醒，Legolas。」Kalin小聲喚道，認為Legolas陷入惡夢的深淵裡。「殿下，你是怎麼了？快醒來。」  
  
　　隨著護衛一直出聲呼喚，知覺恢復，Legolas也冷靜下來，呼吸也逐漸平穩。他很快就發現只要放慢呼吸，空氣就會進入肺部，視線也變得清楚。懸在他面前的是一隻蒼白的手，替開撥開蓋住他眼睛的頭髮。而那隻手的上方是護衛的臉，護衛的後面是他的臥室天花板。他為什麼躺在地上，為什麼不能呼吸，還有為什麼Kalin突然在他旁邊，而且這麼害怕？他立刻開口想告訴護衛他沒事，但是一試著說話，Legoas的喉嚨就開始收縮，影響呼吸的能力。  
  
　　「我去叫諾多精靈過來。」Kalin看見王子不停喘息，並查看了一下脖子上淤黑、紅腫的壓傷，焦急地提議。無意中又發現，因為抱著王子出血、撞傷的頭，自己衣服上也染成深紅色，他忍不住嘆氣。「你需要立治療，殿下。」  
  
　　如果他父親知道Kalin違背他的旨意，他一定會被下令撤職──這還只是被精靈王發現他擅自進入這個房間的下場。要是他讓雙子和遊俠進來，Thranduil將會連同遊俠、諾多精靈與他一同處置，無論他們是什麼身份，都在他的地盤違抗他的命令。  
  
　　「別讓他們進來。」他對護衛輕聲說道，喉嚨開始第二次收縮讓他難過得抽氣。  
  
　　Kalin不願意服從這個指示。平常他不予爭辯，但是這次非常果決。「你的喉嚨似乎收縮得很嚴重，Legolas，我不知道該怎麼辦，可是諾多精靈可以幫你。我去找他們來。」  
  
　　「別讓他們進來！」他用盡肺部鼓起的力量，堅持地說。  
  
　　Kalin點頭，明白他的朋友、他的王子是在命令他，不是要求他。「那麼讓我扶你到床上，殿下。」Kalin嘆了口氣，不等Legolas回答，就將他從腿上攙起，讓他完全靠進懷裡。  
  
　　木精靈閉上眼，為了不讓Kalin發現他的手臂壓在他受傷的背上產生劇痛，他咬緊牙關，強忍著痛楚，撐到Kalin扶他到房間對面到床上躺著。護衛拉出旁邊的被子，替Legolas蓋上，幫助他調整姿勢，找到比較舒適的位置。  
  
　　「謝謝……」Legolas輕聲說，把頭躺進枕頭裡。他似乎不能再多擠出一點聲音，而且不能呼吸的恐懼加劇他原有的不安。  
  
　　傷疤甦醒了。  
  
　　護衛為Legolas倒了杯水，餵他喝下，冷水舒緩Legolas發腫的喉嚨。望一眼房門，護衛臉色發白，擦乾臉上的淚水。「有人來了。」他急忙把水杯放到床頭櫃上，準備離開房間。「我等會再回看你。」Kalin說道。  
  
　　Legolas搖頭。「Kalin，不要惹事，別讓任何人進來。」  
  
　　護衛再怎麼難過，也還是勉強地答應了，他走出門外。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　門鎖喀啦一聲打開了，Legolas的臥室房門只開到夠讓Kalin進出的寬度。Kalin看見雙子和遊俠全速向他奔來，並不覺得意外。白色袖子上有大片鮮血，眼淚還是止不住地滑過臉頰，然而他的表情很堅定。「殿下正在休息。」  
  
　　先衝到前方的Elrohir讓開到旁邊，卻發現護衛衣服上的一片鮮紅，在護衛迅速把門關上，上前阻攔之前，遊俠試圖探進房間裡面，可是什麼都看不到。Elrohir把Elladan推上前時，短暫地瞥見Legolas躺在床上就是他唯一的收獲，雙子不屑的目光除外。這還不足以讓他相信Legolas沒事。  
  
　　「你不能進去。」Kalin擋在門前對Estel說道，顯然是會全力採取一切手段阻止遊俠踏進一步。  
  
　　「讓我見他。」遊俠令道，走上前逼迫他。Kalin向後顛了幾步，撞上身後的房門，人類的語氣非常強勢且激動。  
  
　　雖然Kalin嚇到了，但是他的決心沒有動搖。「我不能讓你進去。」Kalin說得更堅決，當遊俠想豁出去把Kalin推開時，他揪住遊俠胸前的衣服，盡量不帶敵意。Aragorn怒視這個頑強的木精靈，站在原地與之針鋒相對，兩人都不讓步。  
  
　　Elladan硬扯著Aragorn背後的衣襬，吼道，「夠了，你是想在地牢裡過夜或是跟Glorfindel一起嗎？」他不是在開玩笑，而遊俠依然不動。「Aragorn。」他的語氣跟Glorfindel拽住Aragorn衣服的時候一樣尖銳。  
  
　　他感覺快被撕裂了──Legolas可能受到的傷害、悲痛、孤獨都同樣在他心裡拉扯，而且傷疤還在侵噬Legolas，這都逼得遊俠忍不住想衝進去。護衛推著他，加上雙子依然扯著衣服，他進不得，也不想退。他很沮喪、擔心，特別是他非常害怕。他的耐心已經到了極限，氣雙子幫不上忙，Kalin也終於在Aragorn的指責中崩潰，「就算要殺了Legolas，你也會服從Thranduil的命令。」  
  
　　Kalin放開遊俠的上衣，生氣地吼道，「絕不！」突然間失去護衛牽制他強行進入房間的力量，讓Aragorn的重心向前，Elladan扶住他，阻止他往後跌。站在Elladan的前方，他看著Kalin哀慟地放聲嘆氣，靠著房門緩緩滑下，然後縮成一團。「Thranduil與我誓言相符的命令只有一個：保護好王子殿下。」護衛吐了一口顫抖的氣息，絕望地晃動身子，眼淚再次潰堤，他低聲說，「而我卻失敗了。」  
  
　　「Kalin，到底怎麼了？」Elladan跪在護衛旁邊，一手搭上他的肩膀給予安慰，而Elrohir站在不遠處，緊張和彷徨使他焦急難安。雙子都清楚Kalin和他們一樣瞭解Legoals，雖然三人並不是特別親近，但是即使沒說出口，對Legolas被精靈王折磨至此同樣感到煎熬，他們之間似乎有種連Estel都能察覺的連繫。  
  
　　的確，這三個精靈認識Legolas都比他久，也比他更瞭解Legolas的痛苦。Aragorn不想聽護衛描述他的愛人怎麼消逝，也厭煩了每個人寧願說一堆長篇大論也不願採取行動，他現在只想親眼看看精靈王造成多少傷害，他一同跪在護衛旁邊，在Kalin回答之前插話。「如果Thranduil的命令沒讓你為難，那為什麼不讓我們進去？」  
  
　　Elladan對Aragorn皺起眉頭，卻也想知道答案，而Kalin的解釋令他們遺憾，「我是聽從Legolas的意思，他不希望任何人進去。」  
  
　　Aragorn無心考慮Legolas是否真的不希望他們陪著他。不對，Aragorn確信Legolas非常渴望他的朋友們和愛人都在他身邊，也相信是Legolas不知道怎麼面對他們，才如此要求Kalin。 _他正獨自承受一切。_  
  
　　一陣打擊，遊俠放下重心，就這樣讓自己笨拙地跌坐在地上。「對不起，Kalin，我也同樣沒能保護他。」  
  
　　 _我還是讓Thranduil再次傷害他了。_  
  
　　Elrohir坐到遊俠旁邊，試著安慰他。「他想見我們，只是不希望我們見到他，先別著急。」諾多精靈說道，可是沒察覺自己的語氣聽起來多麼不帶感情，也已經聽天由命了。  
  
　　「Legolas說的對，等Kane得到他要的黃金和致歉，精靈王也會平靜下來。」Elladan說來讓眾人放心，他選擇了最好的假設和保證，在空無一人的走廊上，聽起來更加不切實際。「Thranduil的怒火會平息的，Estel，一向都是如此。」  
  
　　Kalin雙手抱頭，害怕和悲傷使他的臉色蒼白。「如果消失的不是Thranduil的怒火，就是Legolas了。」  
  
　　他們似乎是想教遊俠必須明白有些事情永遠無法改變，Legolas會在全阿爾達唯一的親人手中永遠受苦，這種苦他們也得一起承受。這三個精靈都認輸了，誰都沒辦法救Legolas。精靈們清澈、睿知、心照不宣的眼神終於打碎他的決心。  
  
　　 _我們是真的無能為力了_ ，絕望壓倒了他。 _我也別無選擇。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _你是弱者_ ，傷疤對他說著。他想忽略它，雙手在護衛細心替他蓋上的被子裡扭動，木精靈將被單裹住上肢，限制雙手在緊緊纏繞的被子裡下意識不安定的動作，以防再把疤痕撕裂，同時外面的聲音也聽得內心激動。  
  
　　因為傷疤的聲音充斥，他聽不清楚朋友們再說什麼，Legolas專注聽著Aragorn的音調。 _他心急如焚了_ ，Legolas深深覺得是他的自私造成Aragorn的痛苦。  
  
　　而疤傷的聲音似乎非常樂意將木精靈推進怨恨和懷疑自己的泥沼中，轉移了Legolas的注意力。 _他會麼難過都是因為你，你只會令他擔心。_  
  
　　Legolas閉緊雙眼，竭力讓自己冷靜。本原不穩定又缺乏的呼吸越來越不平順，萬一他又驚慌起來，缺乏的情況就會再發作。  
  
　　 _你應該死，還是你繼續活著只是為了折磨他們？你希望他們為你傷心嗎？_ 他能感覺到外面朋友們的痛苦，也為之感到非常慚愧。他們的絕望證實了傷痕的說法，他無可否認。  
  
　　 _他們不希望我死_ ，他暗自對它說道，抵抗這陣令人作嘔的聲音。 _他們愛我。_  
  
　　 _你應該死，被強暴的精靈不會選擇活下。_  
  
　　 _夠了_ ，他鬆開緊握的被單，解開被纏繞的雙手，用力抓住大腿。 _快滾開。_ 內心絕望的哀求落空，疤痕繼續以抽痛透過每一拍心跳傳達恨意。  
  
　　 _你拋棄了你的父親和你的家園，選擇一個男性人類作為你的情人。_  
  
　　他的手指插進已快要癒合的傷口，指甲把皮膚鑿開，Legolas咬著嘴唇，以防自己哭出聲。他挖開閉合的傷口，試圖挖得更深，把折磨他的邪惡物質全掏出來。他本來以為從傷口裡涌出的液體是黑色的，但是流出來的不過是血而已。那個聲音就是他自己，如同Elrond告訴Legolas的那樣，他知道那些憎惡和懲罰都是他在折磨自己。  
  
　　 _一切都不會停止的_ ，他的指尖不斷刮著已經結痂的傷口。 _他永遠都恨我，永遠都在譴責我，我又怎麼不恨我自己？_  
  
　　 _如果你能跟兩個愚蠢的凡人做愛，為什麼不能再跟另一個？什麼時候第一次為他張腿的？你隱瞞這種噁心的行為有多久了？_  
  
　　Legolas覺得撕裂傷口已經不夠了， _這種痛永遠不夠_ ，染血的手指搓揉尚在發疼的喉嚨，手上的血液也抹上脖子的壓傷。 _這種痛從來就不夠_ 。縱然如此，Legolas又再次嘗試，將手指嵌進破裂的傷口中，感受那股惡意，心裡已經默認父親對他的看法。傷痕還沒停止，它記得每句針對他的侮辱或貶低的言辭，並在每次恐懼侵襲的時候就會浮現。  
  
　　 _你早該死了，現在還不算晚，賤人。_  
  
　　他再也忍受不了任何一句嘲諷，Legolas不再對傷痕發出無聲的抵抗。 _對不起_ ，他向傷痕的影響力投降了。 _對不起，Estel_ ，他讓心思沉浮在傷痕的變化之中。  
  
　　除了反抗，他別無選擇。永遠沒有足夠的疼痛可以根除內心對自己的厭恨，他找不到可以治癒傷口撕毀的藥物，不論是肉體上的傷，還是精神上的裂縫，Legolas知道他再也無法擺脫父親的厭惡，像是傷痕似有自主意識的溪流，和著對自己憎惡的暗流，流遍他內心的每一處。他躺在床上靜候著，至月亮沉落與另一日的太陽升起，無所謂將來還會發生什麼，但願他能付出代價，得到原諒，並且忘記一切。


	41. Chapter 41

　　石牆上有條裂縫，不超過一根手指的寬度，延伸至長廊牆上的石雕和掛毯下。掛毯上描繪的是黑暗尚未從Dol Guldur蔓延，還稱為巨綠森，和平時期的幽暗密林。Aragorn已經完全記住這面斑裂的牆、掛毯，以及安靜卻還沒氣消的精靈坐在裂痕和掛毯前面的景象。 _不知道他到底在氣我什麼_ ，他暗自抱怨，望著不遠處Glorfindel尖刻的眼神。他靠牆而坐，雙臂抱著縮回的膝蓋，頭靠在手臂上，抵抗眼皮沉重、想打瞌睡的衝動，偶發的咳嗽和喉嚨、胸腔下累積的疼痛感正好助他保持清醒，也非常不服舒。  
  
　　他不知道Glorfindel什麼時候來到王子殿下的房門外，事實上，他甚至不知道Elldan何時離開過，並前往醫療室拿來草藥，現在正在研磨，那份草藥是為了舒緩他的咳嗽。 _希望Legolas已經休息了。_ Aragorn吃力地睜眼，疲倦地抬頭，感覺脖子很重，有點難以控制。  
  
　　他們在Legolas的臥房外圍成小圈子坐著，Kalin靠坐在門前，一動也不動，Glorfindel坐在他的左邊，雙子、Aragorn各別坐在護衛和Glorfindel的對面。Aragorn看著Elladan和Elrohir仔細處理等會會逼他喝下的草藥，Glorfindel憤怒的目光投來，讓他別開視線，落在腳下的地毯。  
  
　　「別再打瞌睡了，Aragorn，無論你是睡是醒，都得把這個喝下。」Elrohir威脅說，把水加進錫杯裡。  
  
　　握著杯子的長把手，在從書房裡拿來的燭火上燒著，Elrohir把水煮熱，同時Elladan將藥物加進去。可怕的藥汁在容器裡攪拌了幾分鐘後，Elladan把泡好的液體交給Aragorn，對方沒有抱怨，一口灌下，又苦又甜的味道害他的胃裡翻攪。他默默服從讓雙子很滿意，總算露出一點笑容，他也只能簡單地回以微笑。這一天實在很難笑得出來。  
  
　　Aragorn已經打盹將近大半夜了，雖然盡力保持醒著，但昏沉的腦袋和孱弱的身體不聽他的使喚，在等待的期間忍不住昏昏欲睡。至於他們等待什麼，精靈或遊俠誰都無法猜測，Kane的到來從遠方漸漸迫近，這是唯一可以預見隨時會發生的事，也是遊俠能希望見到Legolas的機會。天亮早已了，陽光從高處的通風窗口照進寬敞的長廊，偶然的微風吹進書房敞開的大門捎過他們周圍，遊俠、雙子與Glorfindel，雖然只是圍在臥房前面等著，對木精靈的命運束手無策，但他們還是離不開這裡。他們可以回到各自的房裡休息，可是沒人希望在Legolas需要他們的時候缺席。  
  
　　Aragorn有意無意地擺弄平時把匕首固定在鞋內的套環，現在匕首不見了，他覺得這樣反正更好。或許遊俠無法介入Legolas和他父親的關係，不過他早發誓該如何替木精靈問候Kane。 _那個混蛋能活到黃昏就算他走運_ ，遊俠暗想，再次瞄上Glorfindel冷峻的怒容後，又閉上雙眼，把頭貼在手臂上。  
  
　　Kalin忽然站起，將遊俠從沉睡的邊緣回神過來。Glorfindel和雙子也起身時，Aragorn靠著背後的牆把自己支撐起來。Elladan和Elrohir的藥加重了遊俠的倦意，當他終於站起時，仍有點難穩住重心，關節隱隱作痛，還發喀喀作響。大家往走道望去，而遊俠耐心等著身旁精靈們聽到的動靜，終於，他聽見餐盤碰撞的聲響，傳自一位精靈走過長廊，端著放了五份食物和餐具的托盤。  
  
　　雙子立刻過去協助精靈王的護衛，分別替他拿兩分餐具，Elladan驚呼，「Ninan！你拿來的食物夠餵飽一群哈比人了！」  
  
　　Ninan神情暗鬱，回道，「陛下認為你們大概餓了。」  
  
　　 _所以他知道我們都在Legolas的房門外等著。_ 遊俠接過Elrohir遞來的盤子，注視誘人的水果和麵包。 _午餐時間已經結束很久了_ ，遊俠想起Legolas， _他昨晚和今天早上都還沒吃東西，我都已經不知道他到底多久沒吃了。_ 據這段時間的瞭解，他們急速往幽暗密林穿行的期間，Legolas好像都沒好好吃過一餐，Aragorn也在昏睡，無法看著他。他嘆了口氣，勉強坐下，視線因藥效作祟一時眩暈，差點拿不住盤子。  
  
　　Glorfindel拿著Elladan給他的盤子。「替我們謝過精靈王，Ninan。」也對雙子點頭，對他們傳遞的行動以表謝意。  
  
　　「請Kalin替你們傳達謝意吧。」精靈王的護衛說道，又對Kalin說，「陛下想跟你談話，長湖鎮的商人已經到了。」  
  
　　食物確實美味，遊俠塞下奶油面麵包，一聽到這個消息，令人著迷的美味立刻走味。「他在哪裡？」遊俠問道，無視Glorfindel銳利的目光，他已經越來越習慣指揮官不滿的眼神，就算是Glorfindel也阻止不了他找上Kane。  
  
　　「正與陛下在會議室。」Ninan回道，端穩最後一個餐盤，握上王子殿下的房門門把。  
  
　　每個人手上都有盤子，除了Ninan和Kalin，於是遊俠得到個明顯的結論，最後一份是打算給Legolas的。Aragorn扔下餐盤，盡快起身，心跳加速，但不是因為護衛說的話。Ninan正要進去Legolas的臥房，遊俠心裡的負擔減輕了些並多了些期待， _Thranduil解除禁訪了。_  
  
　　「那位商人還運來一堆酒……」精靈王的護衛嘟囔著，轉動門把時卻被Kalin打斷。  
  
　　Kalin問了遊俠不敢問的問題，以免精靈王的護衛誤闖王子殿下的房間，「陛下允許他人探訪Legolas了嗎？」  
  
　　 _去你的，Kalin，快讓Ninan開門。_ 遊俠心裡暗道。  
  
　　精靈王的護衛停在緊閉的門前，忍不住皺眉。「陛下還是不允許他人來探訪，」他膽怯地低頭看著手上的食物，「但是我想王子殿下一定還餓著，我只打算把東西放在門內。」護衛對他們說。  
  
　　顯然Ninan還以為Kalin會因為他暗地裡違抗精靈王的命令而起爭執，但是Kalin的回應反而稍緩了他的憂慮，「我相信Legolas會感激你的體諒，不過我很擔心他是否還有辦法吃得下。」  
  
　　精靈王護衛聽了一怔，依然握著門把。理解Kalin的言外之意，Ninan不禁眉頭深鎖，全身僵愣，問道，「殿下的狀況很差嗎？」  
  
　　雖然Elladan曾問過前一晚的事情經過，Aragorn也隱約看見Legolas，加上他的衝動剝奪了Kalin回答的機會，Kalin還沒告訴他們精靈王究竟對Legolas做了什麼。Aragorn原本猜想Legolas現在的樣子大概不會比他剛回到幽暗密林，第一次見他父親之後還差，頂多就到那種程度。但是現在，他感覺兄弟們餵他喝下的藥物在胃裡翻滾，Legolas可能已經頂著重傷捱了一整夜，獨自關在臥房裡，沒人照料。  
  
　　Ninan端著餐盤上的麵包差點掉落，Kalin即時替他穩住盤子，逃過眾人擔心焦急的眼神。沒人料想得到Legolas最糟的情況，也沒人怪他出於自尊心而拒絕見任何人，而是都知道那是情況嚴重的跡象。護衛勉強解釋，慚愧地坦誠精靈王傷害了王子，「我不知道他是用什麼，但是他想勒死Legolas，有可能是拿了壁爐裡的鐵棍，因為它被扔在地上，都是血。Legolas的喉嚨腫了，昨晚幾乎說不出話來。」  
  
　　「Kalin！為什麼你都沒告訴我們？」  
  
　　Elladan大聲責問叫王子的護衛非常害怕，但他還是回答，「Elladan大人，我一整晚都在聽他的呼吸，如果他有任何危險，我會……」木精靈的聲音停住了，因為說什麼保證都沒用，昨晚他曾發過誓，絕不讓王子殿下發生危險，可是他辦不到。「反正都沒差了，殿下的命令不會改變的。」護衛趕著離開之前，決然地對他們說。「我得去見陛下了。」他簡單向諾多精靈鞠躬示意後便離開，讓Ninan在這裡看守王子的門口。  
  
　　 _Legolas已經獨自忍受整晚的煎熬了。_ Aragorn握緊拳頭，本想撞開木精靈，直接闖進Legolas的房裡，只因為Elrohir走到他身後，扣住他的拳頭。  
  
　　「走啦，兄弟，去吃東西和休息，你會需要體力。」Elrohir輕輕揪著遊俠回到扔下餐盤的地方，食物都灑在地毯和石牆上。瞬間增添了幾分安靜，雖然對聽覺敏銳的精靈來說，還沒安靜到什麼都聽不見的程度。Elrohir低聲說，「Legolas還需要你。」  
  
　　 _如果Legolas不吃，我也不會_ ，他搖頭拒絕掉兄長遞過來、剛從地上搶救回來的水果。 _但是Elrohir說得沒錯，我會需要體力，就算不是為了Legolas，也得在殺了Kane之前先好好折磨他。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas掀開身上的被子，將完好的一隻腳伸出床外，再小心挪動受傷的那隻腳。他聽見了遊俠和護衛在門外的談話。 _Ada很快就會派人來找我，不久後一切都會結束_ ，他抓著腿上隱隱抽痛的肌肉，試圖讓受傷的腿可以正常活動。房門開了，不過很快就關上，一盤麵包和水果放在門邊的地上。沒人進來，也沒人給予問候。Legolas對著餐盤漠然微笑，他真的很感激還有人為他設想，但是他根本不餓。  
  
　　雖然喉嚨還在發疼，但至少呼吸不再像之前那麼困難，背後還傳來被父親狠打的疼痛，不過也不如腿上的傷疤痛得那般厲害。傷疤的聲音已經安靜了一陣子，它的存在感卻絲毫沒有減少，反而蠢蠢欲動，瘋狂地宣洩，不管是倒映出心中的厭惡還是反感而造成傷害。他感覺得到它，但是已經無心對抗，這才是最簡單的方法，接受傷痕的恨意，至少還能停止殘酷的打擊，他再次發現失去所有感覺其實很容易。  
  
　　他脫下鞋子和衣服，扔裡今早他和遊俠留下的衣堆裡，注意到浴室裡平常放著乾淨的乾毛巾的籃子就在衣堆旁邊，裝滿了吸水毛巾，而不是乾淨的乾毛巾。他頗為疑惑，脫去褲子，走進浴室，茫然地想。 _有人用了所有的毛巾。_  
  
　　之前因為破壞大腿的傷口，綁腿褲的布料纖維卡在他的指甲縫隙裡，他不假思索地清掉它，擦去抓破的褲子和手指上的血跡，然後把那一團亂都丟到髒衣服和毛巾堆裡。  
  
　　片刻之後，Legolas大略環視整個浴室，總覺得有些不對勁，可是又說不出是怎麼回事──至少現在還不能。 _花瓶是怎麼了？_ 有點好奇那只古董花瓶消失到哪去了，他跛著腳在浴室裡巡視，確定罐子前一天還擺在牆邊，此外，浴室裡和他上一次進去時一樣，連昨天早上他和遊俠泡過的洗澡水都還沒放掉。 _沒事，大概是雙子弄的_ ，他猜想花瓶和毛巾變動的原因，不禁揚起一絲微笑，彎腰伸手到浴池旁邊連接的鏈子，因為伸展引起全身僵硬、疼痛。  
  
　　扯了一下鏈子，便拔下浴池裡的木塞，Legolas看著昨天泡過、已被肥皂染成乳白色的水慢慢流出池外。當水排空並轉開頭上的水龍頭後，他便跳進浴池裡，沒把木塞塞回去，只是站在冷水下，他不在意這種水溫，事實上，他希望用水的冰冷舒緩大腿的傷口和頸部發炎腫脹的症狀。他草率、興味索然地沖澡，卻沒有搓洗肌膚的感覺。除了肌肉麻痺和傷口持續抽痛外，他已經失去其它知覺。但是疼痛似乎完全沒減少傷痕的恨意，儘管如此，身體上的麻木和思緒的遲緩並沒有減緩。  
  
　　洗完之後，他走進臥房，一邊聽著外面他的朋友吃東西的細微聲響，從衣櫥中拿出乾淨的上衣擦乾身體。Legolas在櫥櫃裡翻找一件很久沒穿過的長袍，那件長袍是他父親送他的，他一直覺得那件長袍太過俗艷招搖，不過對Thranduil而言，那是套適合贈予王子的精緻禮物。不過重要的是，那件寶藍色的長袍有高領，他想用它遮住脖子上又黑又紫的瘀傷。他把手臂伸進袖子裡，盡量不讓受傷的後背伸展得太多，把長袍繫牢，被寬鬆柔軟、垂墜的布料包裹著。  
  
　　衣櫥的內門上掛了一面王后的鏡子，映照出他不曾見過的精靈。活過如此漫長的歲月，Legolas不常注意自已的外表，因為精靈的長相不會隨著年齡增長而變化。不過現在他也注意到自己眼下的黑眼圈，消瘦、憔悴的臉頰，即使高領藏住了脖子上的淤傷，其他人還是看得出他並不好。他用手指梳著濕漉的頭髮，希望維持原本的髮型，突然壓到腫塊，痛得Legolas倒抽了口氣，是昨天他的後腦勺多次撞上石地腫起來的。  
  
　　 _現在又多了一個_ ，他露出嘲弄的苦笑，摸了摸另一邊的腫起，兩天前被酒瓶砸傷的地方已經稍微消腫。  
  
　　他試圖讓自己振作，卻是無法想像的困難。Legolas蹣跚地走到床前，把被子蓋住染上血跡的床單，坐在床尾上，面對房門。現在他的父親正與侵犯他的人交好，和貶低他、毀了他清白以及對國王的效忠的人類喝酒宴樂。他怎麼也無法忍受父親與自己的強暴犯勾結的想法，反而集中在心神和身體的麻木感上，屈服於它，因而放大了苟延殘喘的機會，讓他感覺不到動搖決心的背叛和心痛。  
  
　　他盡可能作足心理準備，很快就會得到寬恕，他如此希望，所以他靜候，看著窗外照進來的金色光束漸漸拉長，在地毯上延伸。時間一點一滴過去，有人來敲門時已經接近黃昏了。  
  
　　 _時候到了。_  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　 _快點……快開門_ ，遊俠暗自著急，急著想見Legolas。他期待、害怕了一整天，一直在等這一刻，近來整件事的關鍵將會在今晚有了結果，但是誰也不知道會如何告終。 _快開門。_  
  
　　Kalin沒告訴他們，在他離開的這段時間，精靈王要他做什麼，不過現在精靈王的目的很清楚，他要見Legolas。在護衛收到房內給予回應之前，短短的片刻看似永恆般漫長，王子輕聲喚他進去房間，Kalin在把門完全推開那瞬間，立刻就被一股力量推進房間。Aragorn不斷往向，直到Kalin自己退開，差別跌倒，他踉蹌、笨拙地衝進Legolas的臥房裡，拋給遊俠一記警告的眼光，對方根本不在意，還擦過他的身邊走條Legolas。  
  
　　Legolas坐在床上，穿著華麗的長袍，頭上的髮辮完美，臉色蒼白，沒有表情，他對Aragorn微笑。「Aragorn。」他就只說這麼一句，雖然看似熱情的微笑照亮了他帶傷的臉，但還是告訴了遊俠他所要知道的。  
  
　　 _他的情緒麻痺了。_  
  
　　「綠葉。」遊俠嘆了口氣，跪在木精靈面前，雙臂環住對方的腰，他往前傾，把頭靠在精靈的腿上，緊緊抱著Legolas。懷中的身體非常緊繃，他忍不住抬頭，才意識到自己是靠在對方受傷的地方。  
  
　　 _傷口又發作了，希望他沒再撕開它。_  
  
　　「你還好嗎？」雙子跟在護衛和遊俠的後頭進來房間，Elrohir問起Legolas的狀況，而Elladan到床邊與他並肩而坐，立刻把手伸向Legolas的領子。  
  
　　「我沒事。」Legolas搪塞其詞，躲開雙子查探的手，掙扎不讓Elladan碰到他的領子。他站了起來，遊俠不得不放開他。  
  
　　雙子為了檢查Legolas的脖子，再次伸手，Legolas仍然退後逃避他們的接觸。遊俠站起身，那天Legolas在射箭場上躲他的畫面突然浮上腦海。 _他現在就跟那時候一樣。_ 昨晚之後究竟還發生了什麼，Legolas被Mithfindl侵犯的事件也出現在遊俠的腦中，他擔心， _他現在的狀況不宜去見Thranduil，如果他不是獨自度過這一夜就好了，就是因為獨處才又出現這種脫節的症狀。_  
  
　　Elrohir支持他的兄弟，不甘心受阻。「你還是很難呼吸嗎？讓我們看看。」  
  
　　Legolas搖頭，只要雙子走上前，他就又退後一步，然後重複說，「我沒事，只是受到一點淤傷，一切都會好起來的。」他向他們保證，可是他看起來也不相信自己編造的說法。  
  
　　「沒錯，我也相信，Legolas，因為我們會跟你一起去面對。」Estel信誓旦旦地說。  
  
　　 _他不好，他一點都不好，傷痕用謊言蠱惑了他。_  
  
　　Legolas搖頭，說道，「不行，我不希望你……」  
  
　　「我是跟定你了。」  
  
　　 _我不會再扔下你一個人，更不可能讓你還在傷痕的影響下，去面對發瘋的父親和齷齪的商人。_  
  
　　「我們沒時間爭這個了。」Kalin說道，並煩躁地看向敞開的門口，Ninan和Glorfindel都站在房間裡，等著一起同行。「我得帶你去見陛下，他正在等著。」  
  
　　木精靈對朋友們和護衛微笑，這個他面容上唯一明顯的情緒很快就消失了。「那就去見他吧。」  
  
　　Aragorn伸手勾住Legolas的手臂，但是一有碰觸，他就開始發抖，沒多久就從遊俠的手中抽出手來，還回以悲傷的微笑，然後加快腳步走在對方的前頭。Ninan拿給Legolas的那盤食物還放在門邊，沒被動過，Aragorn跨過它，隨著木精靈走出房間。 _過一會再盯著他吃下。_ 等面會結束，他還有很多打算，其中最重要的就是解決掉Kane。  
  
　　他們走下樓梯，沒人說話，不過遊俠思考了很多事。 _就是這樣_ ，他看見雙子一模一樣、為將要面臨的問題而擔心的表情，感覺跟他們同樣害怕。 _我沒看過他這麼沉默_ ，遊俠心想，隨著Legolas的每一步跛行，蹣跚地踩著階梯，他也不自覺地露出愁容， _或這樣認命，並不是因為Mithfindl_ ，他逼自己甩開這些想法。 _Kane只想要錢和一句道歉_ ，他提醒自己。 _他不是Mithfindl，Legolas不會再讓這種事發生，Thranduil也不會的。_  
  
　　當他們走過大廳，在廣袤的宮殿上，到達精靈王私人房間的門前，Glorfindel開口，「Legolas，如果你希望的話，我們可以跟你一起進去。」  
  
　　「其他人不能進去。」護衛聽見Glorfindel的提議後，輕聲警告他們，又說，「這是陛下的命令。」護衛聳了聳肩膀，對金髮指揮官和失望的雙子表示歉意。  
  
　　Aragorn抓住Legolas的手，不讓Legolas沒有他的陪同下獨自去見他的父親和那個人。「那就替我們跟Thranduil說。」  
  
　　Legolas和Kalin互相看了一眼，兩人都無話可說，遊俠看得出來Legolas不希望他們陪著他進入精靈王的書房。 _拜託別以為你能獨自面對。_  
  
　　護衛嘆了口氣，勉強答應，「我會問的。」  
  
　　精靈王的書房大門開了，Thranduil站在門前，交叉雙臂，一手還拿著酒瓶。他甩晃酒瓶，一臉不耐，懶得看那些抱著一絲期望走下大廳的精靈一眼，同時Kalin帶著Legolas走向他。在Aragorn的眼中，他彷彿一步步走上斷頭台，Thranduil對他們表現得毫不在乎，讓遊俠亂了分寸。 _快問，Kalin，求你了。_  
  
　　「陛下，我帶殿下來了。」Kalin以既定形式告知他們來到，將王子殿下帶到書房，並向君主鞠躬。護衛懷著希望的聲音傳到走廊上，「這裡需要我留下嗎？」  
  
　　 _他也不想獨自留下Legolas。_  
  
　　「謝了，Kalin，不過不必了，退下吧。」  
  
　　護衛雖然猶豫，也還是遵守自己答應的事。「陛下，Elrohir、Elladan、Glorfindel大人和遊俠想參與您和貴客的議事。」Kalin說道，他的臉因為提起莫大的勇氣而泛紅。  
  
　　精靈們和Aragorn看見護衛在Thranduil越燒越旺的怒火下局促不安，精靈王的答案在說出來之前就很明顯了。「告訴Elrond之子和他的下屬，不需要他們費心。」他嘶聲說，抓起Legolas的手腕拉到身邊，猛地打開書房的門，將Legolas拖了進去。Aragorn只能看他們離開，任何人想上前搭救就會被好幾位侍衡阻擋，不論是雙子還是Glorfindel。他再次被隔絕在外，枯等他的愛人回來。  
  
　　 _我讓他失望了_ ，遊俠嘲諷自己，又一次感到無助。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　如果他還有感覺，就會哀嘆因為閃躲遊俠關心的觸碰，傷害了對方的感受，但是Legolas現在需要麻痺。這就是他面對兩個危險存在的唯一防衛。  
  
　　Legolas實在沒有說話的餘地，那位店主斜躺在沙發上，有精靈王在，他根本無所忌憚，Thranduil走向沙發前坐在店主旁邊，酒瓶仍不離手。自己的父親與強暴犯並肩而坐、共享美酒，這種景象，簡直快抽光Legolas肺部裡的空氣，他雙膝脆地，彎低身子來掩飾自己無法呼吸。一如往常，木精靈知道，要是精靈王處於喝醉和憤怒的狀態，那這場會議他就得從頭跪到結束。雖然喉嚨已不像之前那樣發腫和痙攣，也沒有那麼難呼吸，但是還在作痛，就算沒必要對店主和他的父親再行問候，Legolas還是忍不住低著頭，希望他們不會注意到。  
  
　　「Legolas。」精靈王提醒Legolas記得要在他說話時抬起頭，正視他的雙眼，如平常的教導。他已經沒有理由再激怒精靈王了。「他是Kane，富有、備受尊崇的酒商，你和遊俠殺了他的人。」  
  
　　Legolas必須對店主致意，他是逼自己抬頭面對那個人類，那個糾纏他的惡夢，不止毀了他的清白，就連現在也仍然在折磨他的神志。他挺起肩，試圖表現得不受到對方出現的影響，Legolas向白髮人類點頭，看他的眼神能有多冷漠就多冷漠。他不會讓對方看見他的絕望和屈辱──他不想讓任何人發現他的軟弱。  
  
　　精靈繼續說，「先生，這是幽暗密林王子，Legolas Thranduilion。」  
  
　　店主瞪大了雙眼，也不自覺地張開嘴，彷彿這就是他表達驚訝的形式，他必定已經發覺這位精靈王子，他將索求賠償的人，和那時在他店裡搭話的森林精靈是同一個人。看見對方的驚訝轉變為恐懼那一刻，Legolas還能暗自竊喜，他也察覺了， _他不知道是我，也許他的手下撒謊，說他們森林裡就已經把我殺死了。_ 但是，Legolas沒能對店主的恐懼高興太久，雖然對方不知道自己在長湖鎮店家庫房裡強暴的是幽暗密林的王子，卻無法改變Legolas必須站在那個人類面前，聽候精靈王下令，對Sven和Cort的死作出賠償的事實。  
  
　　「Legolas，」精靈王對他咆哮，「還不問候我的貴客，你是想讓我丟臉嗎？」  
  
　　Legolas立刻道歉，「對不起，陛下。」他強迫自己再看對方一眼，向店主稍微敬了禮，看著他臉上焦急的表情。「Mae govannen（幸會），先生。」  
  
　　Kane僅以點頭回應，藉著喝酒減輕害怕，偷偷觀察精靈王和王子之間不尋常的互動。顯然他相信自己惹上麻煩了，隨著每分每秒過去，他的臉色就越蒼白。 _他以為我把第一次發生的事告訴父親了，不然就是以為我等會會說。_ 但是Legolas不會做這種事，他的父親不需要更多導火線，引燃已經對他累積的厭惡。  
  
　　「我和Kane談了一下午，」精靈王對Legolas說道，然後轉向店主，高舉酒瓶，愉悅地笑著。「他的酒是我在人類領地之中嚐過最好的。」  
  
　　「我店裡最好的，」Kane回答，依然無法移開對精靈王子的注意力。「我知道您一定會喜歡，陛下。」  
  
　　「當然，先生。現在我們解決彼此之間的分歧，將來繼續合作愉快。」他說道。「殺了你的手下的人是遊俠，不是Legolas。」精靈王跟店主說，一邊灌著酒瓶裡的酒，似乎被血紅色的液體迷惑。他對著酒瓶皺了皺眉，然後又轉向店主。「我很想把遊俠交給你處置，但他不是我的臣子，也不在我的法律範圍內，所以我兒子會承擔應得的懲處。」  
  
　　「遊俠？」他在緊張又恍惚的狀態下驚訝得回神，伸手撥了撥那頭白髮，應該說剩餘的頭髮，問道，「為什麼一個遊俠會殺害Sven和Cort？」突然意識到這個問題的答案，可能會洩露他在精靈王子的第一次遇襲事件中的角色，Kane又收回他的疑問，「我是說，沒有您的允許，遊俠不可能踏進幽暗密林是吧，陛下。」  
  
　　「他確實有我的允許，不過以後不再有了，Legolas就是遊俠的婊子。」Thranduil連嘲帶諷地解釋，Legolas在這種侮辱下依然沒有任何情緒。精靈王掙扎著從沙發上起來，又說，「遊俠大概是發現了我兒子和你的手下們發生關係，妒火中燒。」  
  
　　此時Legolas注意到Kane不只是害怕，看見精靈王對王子如此藐視，也感到疑惑。「他們發生關係？Cort和Sven？」他自言自語，原本的害怕變成極度恐懼，也許是以為精靈王早知道王子在長湖鎮發生什麼事，他開始擔心這場議會只是個虛設的陷阱。  
  
　　 _快結束這場折磨吧_ ，Legolas如此希望，但是事與願違，精靈王繼續對他的咆哮、咒罵，懷恨地嘲諷，「顯然我兒子跟陌生人躺在一起是不需要理由的，甚至那些是在森林偶然碰上的人。Legolas就是喜歡該死的凡人，不是嗎，孩子？」這種問題根本不需要回答，Legolas不予回應，而是觀察著Kane在精靈王提到意外已發生的問題時漸漸放鬆下來，但是他父親針對他吼道，「Legolas。」  
  
　　從傷疤開始，隨著每次心跳陣陣躁動，並蔓延至四肢，像是血液急速輸送，最後在他的骨骼和肉體內築起堡壘，打擊父親的背叛，被迫在強暴他的人面前低聲下氣道歉的悲痛，以及面臨可能讓他窒息的慘劇。那是麻木、純淨和蠱惑的力量，讓他什麼都感覺不到，在麻痺的同時也增加了撫慰的效果。接受了這種虛假的安撫，心裡還是有些感激，Legolas知道他的回答一定會激怒他的父親，其實不管他怎麼回應，下場都是一樣，「只有Aragorn。」  
  
　　「只有Aragorn。」Thranduil平淡無趣地重述，毫無預警就把酒瓶砸條Legolas的頭，Legolas倒在地上，頭的另一側重重撞到地板。幸好酒瓶沒破，不過這麼響亮的撞擊聲，Legolas只怕他的顴骨裂了。「他早就該死了。」精靈王對人類說道，Legolas躺在他面前，但是他連看都沒看一眼。Thranduil繼續說，若無其事地問著男人，「他宣稱是你的朋友強暴他，可你知道被強暴的精靈都會選擇死嗎？他們的靈魂之光會漸漸暗淡，直到完全消失。」  
  
　　 _你早就該死了，精靈，他們不需要你，你沒有活著的必要。_  
  
　　傷疤的聲音再次甦醒，早前在父親的侮辱之下，在它還沒完全沉靜之前，那晚他就已經放棄抵抗了，雖然他很想再把傷口撕開，但還是強忍下來。他不願意在可惡的人類和父親面前看起來這般懦弱，可是疼痛夾帶了憎恨感和恥辱流竄他的心裡和肉體。  
  
　　精靈王如此公然對王子殿下施暴，Kane目睹這幕，恐懼已經漸漸轉為莫名的膽量。「強暴？Sven和Cort不可能會做這種事。」他還大膽到說謊，故意坐得端正，假裝對此感到氣憤。  
  
　　 _你父親不相信你，他還告訴你的強暴者，說你很享受被征服。_  
  
　　「我非常同意，先生，因為我兒子沒死。」Thranduil站在Legolas旁邊，令道，「起來。」  
  
　　 _現在死還不算晚。_  
  
　　他試圖盡快遵照父親的命令，但是他的身體就是使不上力氣，精靈王彎腰，直接揪著他的衣領把他拖起來。  
  
　　 _你真可悲。_  
  
　　衣領緊緊勒著他的脖子，阻礙本來就不順暢的呼吸，精靈王突然鬆手，讓他的雙膝跌地。  
  
　　「你想向Legolas要求什麼？」精靈王對Kane問題。「他可以保證不論你作出什麼要求，他都會滿足你。」  
  
　　Kane露出得意的微笑，為自己又倒了一杯酒，同時對Thranduil說，「一個道歉就夠了，陛下，以及夠賠償貨物成本和失去的車馬的錢。」  
  
　　幸好對方要求的不過如此，Legolas身子晃動，他害怕那個人現在盯著他，毫不掩飾淫穢的眼神和說話時的傲慢，恐怕他還想要其它東西。  
  
　　精靈王從口袋裡掏出裝著金幣的錢袋，仍向店主，對方輕鬆地接住。「錢的問題解決了，先生。」店主打開錢袋，窺探袋裡，估計其中的份量，Thranduil笑著說，「這些足夠賠償你的損失。」他雙手放在Legolas的肩上，低頭瞪著跪在眼前的精靈，精靈王說道，「帶我們的貴客到客房裡，別怠慢他，做出該做的道歉，」他搭在對方肩上的手相當沉重，加重Legolas早已背負的恥辱和負擔，「別讓我知道你想耍什麼花樣。」  
  
　　 _一切都要結束了。_ 他反抗不了的，圍困在父親的厭恨和折磨之間，而那個人類非常享受精靈王的暴力演出，傷痕支配的張力已經到了極限，無聲的譴責和嘲諷將他完全沉沒於反惡和羞恥中，他的感覺幾乎等同那些聲音的影響。「是。」  
  
　　「那就離開，你的存在讓我覺得噁心。」Thranduil停了一會，看著Legolas的面容，憤恨的眼神卻又有所動搖，放在Legolas肩上的手放輕了重量，用指背憐愛地撫摸Legolas臉上的淤傷。  
  
　　但是Legolas沒發覺，他的意識都被傷痕糾纏的聲音吞沒。 _他恨你，怎麼不恨呢？你又怎麼不恨你自己？你什麼都不是，Legolas。_  
  
　　「帶客人走後廊，」精靈王的聲音因為憤怒和困惑而粗啞。「我已經要Kalin替Kane調來一位侍衛，我不希望諾多精靈糾纏他。」  
  
　　Legolas靜靜地關上房門，偷偷望了一眼走廊盡頭，侍衛的把守處。幸好遊俠和諾多精靈們不在精靈王的大廳入口等著，沒看見他和店主離開，他想， _如果Ada已派侍衛保護那個人類，那至少Aragorn沒辦法對他動手。_ 他只怕遊俠或雙子要是知道他跟店主在一起，一定會反應過度，也會置其它於不顧，他不希望再惹父親不高興了。雖然Legolas早就放棄討好父親，他還是一邊思考，一邊聽著那個人跟在他身後的沉重腳步聲， _Kane明天必須毫髮無傷地離開，否則Ada會殺了我──或Estel。_  
  
　　他帶著店主前往客房，經過一間間的殿房，走進山谷的深處，Legolas順手從牆上的底座拿起一束火炬，他不等男人有沒有跟上，也不願去想對方在他身後只有一步之遙，以及其貪婪的淫笑，更不想讓雙子或遊俠有機會發現他和Kane在一起。Legolas推開鄰近精靈王寢宮房門的掛毯，揭露隱藏的走道，更深入山谷中心的地帶。  
  
　　這條隱蔽的走道是以防這座幾近堅不可摧的宮殿被入侵，為國王逃離時所用，宮殿裡各處都暗藏了許多這種通道和暗室，有些走廊突然就到了盡頭，看似沒有目的，而其他在樓層之間迂迴蜿蜒，通往不同區域的每個樓層。Legolas兒時無時無刻都在走道裡與朋友們玩捉迷藏，幾乎都是他贏了遊戲，他們都找不到他，然而少數木精靈知道這些暗道的存在，知道它們通往何處的人更少。  
  
　　而他們所謂的後廊就藏在宮殿後方，通往可以爬向頂層的樓梯，打開就是Kalin的房間，並連接至Legolas的寢室，其位置便落在山腰處。走道和樓梯都很粗略，部分尚未完工，沒有裝飾，也沒有如其它宮殿走廊所有的壁畫，連照明和通風也不如他處。只利用一把火炬引導，木精靈和店主迅速通過走道。  
  
　　Legolas很想擺脫那個男人，於是加快上樓的腳步，胸口越來越痛，腿上傷口也痛得難以忽視，但是其殘酷的言詞沒拖慢他，反而刺激了他的速度，因為Legolas也想擺脫它。 _Kane會得到他想要的，父親的怒火也會平息，也許我也能找到平靜_ ，他邊走邊安慰自己，完全不想父親還說過將會處置他和遊俠的問題，寧可先應付眼前的任務。 _接踵而來的困境。_  
  
　　他們不久後就踏上樓層地面，在精靈王的房間正上方，Legolas推開掛毯，石牆另一端迴盪著笑聲和開心的說話聲。精靈王的侍衛們聚集在這一區，Legoals帶著店主穿越大廳，經過他們休息的地方，他們正在玩石頭遊戲，一見到王子殿下，大家的喧鬧聲立刻結束，就連Legolas已經經過了好幾間林地戰士的各人房間，到了走廊盡頭，大家依然安靜地愣在原地。  
  
　　 _他們都為你感到羞恥，Legoals。_  
  
　　「請往這邊。」Legolas指示著，帶路穿過一座拱門，走向寬敞的迴廊，前一天因為遊俠的身體狀況要爬主要階梯太吃力，才帶他走過這裡。  
  
　　慶幸完全躲過了Aragorn和雙子，Legolas心裡越來越焦慮，帶著男人經過走道，走向客房，門前有兩名侍衛站守。 _這就是他的房間_ ，Legolas感到諷刺，眼看精靈王居然將這個人安排在最好的客房。門前的侍衛向他點頭，卻沒看著他，只在兩人走近時打開房門。  
  
　　 _所有人以你為恥。_  
  
　　Legolas示意男人先進房間，他才跟在其後。 _我會向他道歉，然後盡快離開。_  
  
　　Kane轉過身，慢慢繞著房裡仔細審視華麗的裝璜，繞了一圈之後回到Legolas的面前。他沾沾自喜，臉頰被酒醺得通紅，笑容突然消失，被更邪惡的表情取代。Kane舔了舔嘴唇，欣賞Legolas的軀體。「你不覺得很不公平嗎？」他沒頭沒尾地，一開口就抱怨，目光停留在Legolas的嘴唇，「Sven和Cort幹了你兩次，小精靈。」  
  
　　 _他們為了滿足自己，強暴了你兩次。_  
  
　　他不會中傷痕或者對方的計，Legolas稍微向Kane低頭，雙手緊抓著長袍的衣料，讓自己因發暈而搖晃的身體冷靜下來，忍耐不去理會傷痕無意義的折磨，以盡快完成父親的要求。「我誠心向你同伴的死道歉，」他說道，逼自己道出這種虛假的歉意令他難以喘息，他繼續說，「希望我的行為不會破壞幽暗密林與長湖鎮之間的往來。」  
  
　　Kane扯下放在衣服裡的酒瓶，慢慢打開瓶口，同時緊盯著Legolas，將他當成交易品打量。「這種事我可不能保證。」他一走上前，Legolas就朝門口後退，令他不禁得意地發笑。  
  
　　Legolas全身僵硬，說道，「但我已經向你表示歉意了，陛下也給了你賠償貨物的償金，你答應過他事情就能解決。」  
  
　　喝醉酒的店主露出狡詐的表情，問道，「小子，你父親並不知道你到長湖鎮光顧我們店裡的事吧？」  
  
　　 _你真是污穢不堪。_  
  
　　彷彿男人正要攻擊他似的，他不停畏縮。Legolas不知道該不該向對方承認Thranduil不知道那件事，他只想離開這裡，只能利用他所確定的來威脅Kane，「如果他知道，你也活不了。」  
  
　　Legolas的說法對Kane根本沒說服力，他大笑，然後舉起瓶子灌了幾口酒。「你以為你是什麼，精靈？依你父親所說，不過就是個婊子。」他嘲諷說，沒發覺自己的話有多殘酷。  
  
　　 _廢物，你就是這種貨色，婊子。_  
  
　　他把酒瓶塞回衣襟裡，看著Legolas，似乎在等待Legolas冷靜的態度崩潰，但是沒有，Legolas根本感覺不到任何情緒。「你以為區區一句道歉就能安撫我？你以為我朋友們的性命只值那些錢和你虛偽的道歉？」  
  
　　「折磨我的人是你們。」Legolas輕聲反駁，即使在Kane面前挺身而立，他仍然覺得自己是這麼弱小。「你的同伴死不足惜。」  
  
　　「折磨？」男人放聲大笑，一副粗蠻的模樣，笑得身子搖晃不穩，踉蹌了幾步。「你沒聽見你父親說的嗎？如果你是被強迫的，那你早就死了。」  
  
　　此時傷疤重複兩個星期以前，Sven對他說的話。 _也許你比較喜歡我們上次的激情，讓你得用尖叫來掩飾。_  
  
　　Legolas的後背緊靠著房門，拉開與對方之間的距離，他不想多花時間跟男人爭辯，只跟對方說，「我進你的店只是想買菸草。」  
  
　　「哎，」Kane立刻大喊了一聲，又向前靠近，伸手按在Legolas的胸口上。「別把我當成傻子，精靈，如果不是你自己也想要，我也不信你會讓Cort和Sven又有機會碰到你。」儘管Legolas費盡了力氣掩飾對方這麼接近的反感，全身還是抖得厲害，又喚起之前被凌辱的可恥記憶。  
  
　　 _別反抗，你想要的_ ，傷疤也發出嘰諷的聲音。  
  
　　「我可以跟你父親要求的遠不止如此，」男人笑著說，他的手隔著Legolas的長袍滑下結實的軀幹。「而且我相信他不會介意我想索取什麼。」  
  
　　「別碰我。」Legolas警告得不太堅定，然後拍掉身上那隻不安份的手。「你已經完成你來這裡的目的，明天你就得離開。」  
  
　　Kane不把Legolas的憤怒放在眼裡，更是繼續向前逼近，離對方只有咫尺之間。他抬頭注視Legolas的臉，咧齒笑著，露出一口爛牙，他的氣息也飄向精靈的面前。Legolas能聞到的都是酒臭味，讓他回想起在長湖鎮店家的庫房時，對方惡臭的氣息，還有幾天前，父親的滿身酒味和他忍受的恨意。「明天我是會離開，不過在那之前，你這張漂亮的嘴不會只有道歉，我要的還不只這樣，精靈。」他伸出手指撫摸Legolas的嘴唇。  
  
　　 _難道你沒有半點羞恥？_  
  
　　「你能從我身上討到的只有那句道歉。」他警告說，扭過頭想避開對方的碰觸。  
  
　　但是Kane並沒退讓，反而抓起Legolas的衣服，將他硬拉到面前。「那我付你錢怎麼樣？還是我應該找遊俠，我相信要是提出合理的價格，他會願意把你借給我過夜。」  
  
　　 _你真好運，遊俠，能有這麼漂亮的精靈作為寵物_ ，傷痕的聲音提醒了他，想起當時Cort回到營地，Sven說出這句話後緊接著發生的事。  
  
　　對方又向前靠近，到兩個人之間沒有任何空間，Kane以質疑遊俠對他的愛來奚落他，如同他父親和傷痕所說的，「Cort和Sven操你的時候，你的遊俠應該看得很高興吧？他是因為看了才對你有興趣的？」  
  
　　男人說的話正好與Thranduil以及傷痕發出的聲音一致， _也許他只是想滿足你被征服所引發的慾望。_  
  
　　「別批評他，」Legolas同時駁斥傷痕的聲音和Kane。「你沒資格談論他。」  
  
　　「你在我店裡光顧時一定也很享受，精靈，再說你選擇一個人類當你的愛人，說說看吧，如果你的遊俠跟Sven、Cort也能玩得那麼開心嗎？」看見精靈王子難過不安的樣子，他得意地發出一聲鼻息，繼續說，「在你被玩過之後，他還願意跟你躺在一起，他一定也像你一樣噁心。你用你的精液染污他了，還是你為他張開你的腿？」  
  
　　Legolas承認自己無用，但他無法忍受對方這樣侮辱Estel，不能忍受Kane形容遊俠的粗俗言語，也不能忍受他這麼貼近。他再也克制不住自己，垂下肩膀，猛然撞向男人肥胖的胸口，將Kane用力推開。對方向後踉跲蹌了幾步，意外又痛得大叫，揮舞著手臂，最後還是失去平衡，一屁股跌坐在地。  
  
　　 _Estel是清白的。_ 恨意在Legolas的心底膨脹，他不敢相信自己居然還不殺了這個人類。這種原始的厭惡，除了他對活生生的半獸人或大蜘蛛的感覺以外，沒有其它可以相比，讓他忍不住衝上前，握緊拳頭，想扯爛那根惡毒的舌頭，但是只要想到他父親之後的反應，就不得不放棄殺了對方的念頭。只怕多待下去就會壓抑不了衝動，於是Legolas想逃，立刻轉身握住門把。  
  
　　「精靈王會知道這件事，」Kane坐在地板上，刻意這麼說。「王子殿下在自家裡狠揍一名客人。」大笑的同時，男人也揉著發疼的肚子，在地毯上向前擺動龐大的身軀，找到重心爬起來。「到時你父親會說什麼？」  
  
　　 _關於你和人類上床的事，Thranduil會怎麼說？_  
  
　　Legolas放開門把，將手落回身邊，剛才的怒火就和他的自尊粉碎得一樣快。 _我對抗不了他們，我無法在父親恨我的威脅下忍受傷疤和Kane。_ 他慢慢回過身，面對他的強暴者，心無餘力地說道，「他若知道是你碰我，也會殺了你。」  
  
　　Kane搖搖晃晃地站了起來，說，「你父親命令你，無論我要什麼，你都得給我。」他隨意拍了拍褲子上的灰塵，又道，「他說什麼來著，『別讓我知道你想耍什麼花樣』。」  
  
　　 _你說了Ada也不會相信的。_ 他站在原地，當對方再次走近，明明較矮的男人在他面前感覺似乎高大，他就是吃定了這個精靈絕對不敢違抗父親的命令。 _他甚至不相信你才是受害者。_  
  
　　「你父親只相信你是個淫蕩貨。」  
  
　　 _你是我們的，小精靈，你不過就是個我們用來取悅自己的玩具。_  
  
　　在被Legolas再次推開以前，Kane立刻收回原本想再摸他的手，不過還站在他面前。「剛才他不是已經說了很多嗎？說你有多可憐，說你怎麼讓Sven和Cort玩弄你，而且遊俠還在旁邊欣賞。我要是知道你這麼享受我們在一起的時光，就不會讓你離開了。」  
  
　　 _你不再是王子了。_  
  
　　Kane又拿起酒瓶，一邊笑著，幾乎是把酒瓶倒過來，讓酒液溢出下巴，流到衣服上，大口地灌著。  
  
　　 _你什麼都不是。_  
  
　　Kane舔了舔嘴唇，用手擦過淋濕的下巴，然後把酒瓶遞給Legolas，「想喝一點嗎？」  
  
　　「不要。」Legolas絕望地緊靠在門前， _如果他告訴Ada說我對他動手，Ada會殺了我。_ 對於他父親的反應，他並不覺得這樣是悲觀的想法。 _我不能讓他知道，不能再惹他了，我只希望一切快點結束。_ 「你到底要我做什麼？」  
  
　　Kane笑了，伸出手指劃過Legolas的嘴唇。「你還是跟以前一樣緊嗎？還是被Sven和Cort玩得差不多了？」  
  
　　 _你什麼都不是，Legolas，只是人類的玩物，你想要的。_ Legolas讓麻木感佔領自己，當Kane開始撫摸他淤青的臉，他就越是希望能失去更多感覺。 _如果你能跟兩個愚蠢的凡人做愛，為什麼不能再跟另一個？_ 他強迫自己的腦袋什麼都不想，就像在長湖鎮，他被綁在庫房裡的時候，就像在森林裡遇上他們，還有被Mithfindl壓在地上的時候。 _就讓他上了你吧，給誰都無所謂了，所有人都知道你是個賤人，你根本一文不值。_ 如果這就是他們希望他得到的下場，這次他將會灰飛煙滅。 _當他看到你這麼隨意的服從我，你相信你的朋友還能像以前那樣看你嗎？_ 他會服從對方的要求，為了平息傷痕的聲音──也為了求得寬恕。  
  
　　 _對不起，Estel。_ 他閉上眼，癱下雙肩，任對方宰割。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　「我不想再等了。」  
  
　　Elrohir坐回座位上，閉起眼睛，把頭完全靠在身後的坐墊上。「他不會有事的……別擔心了，Estel，Legolas經歷過比這更糟的狀況，他是個戰士，不是孩子。」  
  
　　Elladan移到沙發中間，到Elrohir旁邊，挪出坐位給Glorfindel。他們在大廳等待來自Thranduil書房裡的任何消息或一絲風聲。Kalin因為有職務在身，先行離開，侍衛們站在大廳四周，動也不動，他們四人算是整個大廳裡唯一的動靜。Elladan勾著Elrohir的手臂，同樣也閉上眼，頭靠在對方的肩膀上。「我們根本無計可施。」雙子兩人都累壞了，Glorfindel也是，至他策馬趕到幽暗密林到現在都還沒休息過。而遊俠感覺不到累，恐懼將他全身的疼憊完全淹沒。  
  
　　「但是他面對過的敵人都沒有這種影響力。」遊俠回話，在壁火前面踱步，忽明忽滅的餘燼呈現薑黃色，在他的激動的思緒裡，柴火燃燒發出的聲響成為背景聲。他實在坐不住──更沒辦法再指望任何消息。「我們必須有所行動。」  
  
　　「我們只能等，Estel。」Glorfindel說道，一手撐在沙發的扶手上，然後頭靠著手背，其模樣顯得相當疲倦。「我們得相信Legolas可以應付，這是他的私事。」  
  
　　如果Glorfindel這句意在鼓舞他人，那實在是聽不出來。要是Aragorn爭取不到他們的支持，他打算自己去救Legolas。他站在壁爐前，讓發冷的身子吸收壁火的溫暖，雙壁抱著自己，他只想知道Legolas現在怎麼了，但是突然間覺得只有自己在緊張。 _他們完全不明白，也沒發覺他腿上的傷困擾著他。_ 但是他依然等著，因為真的別無他法，除了等待……還有擔心。


	42. Chapter 42

　　Kane無法停止笑意，他肥胖的臉醉得通紅，充滿酒氣，掛著愚蠢的笑容，顯然他很滿意精靈王子的屈服，雖然他從來都搞不懂為什麼Legolas願意像這樣站在這裡，任他上下其手。 _你真是骯髒。_ 也許他的想法也和精靈王同樣，不然就是Legolas開始相信自己是想被痛苦吞噬，而這個男人可以給他這種痛。 _廢物。_ Legolas拒絕看對方一眼，只將視線固定在房裡的某處，緊盯著空無一物的角落。 _這是你應得的。_ 如果他感覺到男人的手隔著長袍撫摸他的胸口，他一定沒表現出來。傷痕的侮辱不斷轟炸，只是逼他更進一步地封閉自己，與現在發生的事脫節。 _你好可悲。_

　　「那時真不該放你離開。」男人重複說道，將精靈推到門上。

　　有那麼一瞬間，Legolas想向侍衛求救， _如果侍衛看到Kane這麼做，父親就無法否認是他侵犯我_ ，但是傷疤的聲音說， _Kane沒對你做什麼，是你讓他碰你的，你還會讓他上了你。_ 他若是擺脫傷疤的邏輯，也只是擺脫對父親可能的行為猜想。傷疤從他身上區隔出來，像是另一個個體，擁有獨立的思想，打破他僅存的意志，直到完全剩下它的自主意識。Legolas已經心力交瘁，他只希望對方明天毫無埋怨地離開，父親可以原諒他，以及傷疤永遠安靜。 _你不是王子，他們不會相信你的。_

　　他還是沒呼喚侍衛。

　　「你真的很美，精靈。」這種讚美對Legolas毫無意義，他也感覺不到男人的手滑進長袍衣襟之間，拉開衣襟，露出精靈的胸口。「這裡是怎麼了？」

　　Kane的手指撫摸Legolas的頸子，指甲劃過淤青、紅腫的傷口。 _沒有精靈被強暴之後還活著。_ 他把前臂抵在Legolas早已傷痕累累的喉嚨上，輕輕壓著，讓Legolas無法呼吸。 _你早就該死了。_

　　商人是在刻意玩弄，問道，「這是你的遊俠幹的嗎？你們喜歡玩粗暴的床上遊戲？」

　　男人一直笑著，他放開精靈的脖子，揪起對方單薄的肩膀，將長袍拉過手臂，讓軟弱的衣物落在兩人的腳邊。 _這是你應得的。_ Legolas只穿著褲子，胸口裸露在Kane欣賞的目光下，Kane將雙手貼上精靈的軀幹，用指甲劃過所發現的傷痕，以前肌肉豐滿的身子現在變得瘦弱。商人愛撫精靈的軀體，呼吸也變得沉重，看著自己的手調戲精靈麻痺的肉體。他往前靠，灼熱、充滿酒臭味的氣息衝進Legolas的脖子，那股味道令Legolas作嘔，但他仍然一動不動，讓男人用舌頭舔吮他的胸口。

　　「你嚐起來跟看起來的一樣美。」男人陶醉地低喃，後退一步看看Legolas的反應，不過Legolas什麼反應都沒有，於是Kane大笑了，手掌扣住Legolas的腰，將他拉到房間的另一邊。

　　「過來，精靈，繼續完成你的道歉。」他嘲弄說。

　　 _你什麼都不是。_

　　他停在床前，把精靈推到床上坐著。「告訴我你覺得有多對不起。」Kane立刻脫下褲子，放出他的勃起，雙手隨著強烈的慾望晃動，想用精靈的嘴讓他達到滿足。

　　 _只要熬過去_ ，Legolas對自己說，並把手伸向對方，猶豫地握住Kane的陰莖，精靈感覺到人類的手指陷入他的髮間，捧著他的腦後勺，引導他把嘴帶到挺立的慾望前。 _我只想結束這一切。_ Kane咧嘴笑著，低頭看Legolas乾脆閉上眼，張口含住他的肉柱。

　　Kane發出呻吟，把臀部往前挺，並粗魯地按著精靈的頭，Legolas只注意到對方的陰莖令人作嘔的味道。Legolas立刻伸手想把這個淫穢的混蛋推開，他的嘴裡整個被塞滿，不斷往前挺的動作讓那根硬物直接衝向他的氣管，沒辦法呼吸。 _不要反抗。_ 他只好扶著男人大腿，試圖甩開貼在他後腦的那隻手，但Kane反而揪著他的頭髮，更用力地按著他的頭，讓自己更深入精靈的喉嚨裡。 _你讓他上了你，就像你也讓Aragorn一樣，就像你也讓他們這麼做？_ 當傷疤這麼對他說，Legolas放棄掙扎，接受堵在嘴裡的那根硬物。 _你只不過是人類的玩物。_

　　Legolas停止掙扎時，Kane將自己抽出精靈的口中，哼著說，「你的嘴不是生來道歉的，應該用來做更令興奮的事。」

　　Legolas拼命恢復呼吸，腫脹的喉嚨發出抗議，不停嗆咳。 _你什麼都不是。_ 但是Kane立刻揪著Legolas的頭髮，扳著他的頭，把陰莖塞進他的嘴唇之間，又一次強迫地吞吐，不管Legolas怎麼盡量維持張口含住對方的長度，本能上還是想合起下巴，趕出嘴裡的東西，他的身體想要呼吸。

　　Kane也感覺到了，再次退出，猛然拉著Legolas的頭髮往後一扯。「別再來了好嗎，婊子？從我們第一次見面到現在，你的禮貌一點都沒進步。」他喘氣說，對順從地屈服於他的慾望之下的精靈發笑。

　　還擱在Legolas後頸的手，將Legolas硬拉到地板上，他必須跪在男人面前，但肩膀卻被抵在床邊。 _你也不是王子。_

　　Legolas的脖子向後靠著床邊，Kane反是抓住他頭頂上的頭髮，壓著他的頭直到躺在上，另一手保持精靈的嘴張開。 _你真可悲。_

　　「別咬我，精靈，你父親不會樂意聽見你是在什麼情況下虐待他的客人。」他把硬得發疼的肉柱塞進精靈的口中，Legolas開始起嘔吐反應，胸口隨著對呼吸的渴望劇烈起伏，為了應付入侵，喉嚨不斷收縮。

　　 _就讓他上了你吧，給誰都無所謂了，所有人都知道你是個賤人。_ 嘴裡的硬物頂著Legolas的咽候，似乎永遠不會停止，陰莖頂部一直衝向喉嚨深處。Kane不斷呻吟，儘管Legolas本能上想抵抗，仍然刺激人類征服他的享受。

　　Legolas感覺不到痛和快感，要自己轉移注意力，處於知覺麻木的狀態，不去想著又一次被強佔的事實，他只想讓自己的意識模糊，而非注意呼吸困難或男人的肉體和腐爛的惡臭。連對方加諸在他身上的痛苦都無法讓傷疤停止諷刺。 _你早該死了，現在還不算晚，賤人。_

　　Kane低聲咆哮，下身的動作變得猛烈，又突然停止，身體在射精時開始抽搐，Legolas的嘴裡充滿精液怪異、不屬於遊俠的味道，令他反胃。幸運的是，對方撤得快，讓他一下失去重心，跪在地上往前摔，在臉撞上地板以前即時用手撐著。 _你什麼都不是。_

　　他的舌頭都是對方的體液，一連串的折磨，肺部缺氧而發疼，因為Kane強迫的動作太猛烈，他的嘴唇擦傷，嘴角流血──然而Legolas沒感覺到，也不在意。他用手背抹掉臉上沾到的體液，隨口將嘴裡的精液吐到地上，還有被迫喝下的以及喉嚨剛才劇烈的摩擦，嗆得他不停咳嗽。

　　 _結束了_ ，他吃力地起身坐到床上，希望自己的感覺再麻痺一段時間，至少在他崩潰之前，能撐到完全擺脫這個人的存在。

　　 _你好可悲。_

　　Kane坐在對面的桌前，汗水劃過他的額頭，流進眼裡，他用上衣擦了擦臉，然後又拿出衣服裡的酒瓶，大口灌著酒。Legolas站起身，雙腳顫抖，撥開落在眼前的頭髮，迅速、蹣跚地走到門口。 _結束了，明天他就會離開，一切都沒事了_ ，他對自己說，永遠都不想再見到那個人的嘴臉。顫抖的手握上門把，另一手撿起長袍，正要套上裏住裸露的胸膛時，Kane又大笑。

　　Legolas不情願地轉向笑聲來源，看見Kane已經從高潮的疲軟中恢復，撫摸重新硬起的性器。「你想去哪裡，精靈？」

　　「我要走了。」他說道，抓緊胸前的衣襟，只希望得到一些防衛，卻不足以作為保護。「你已經得到你想要的了。」他試圖告訴男人。

　　 _到此為止吧_ ，他心裡哀求著，知道對商人和傷疤都沒有回擊的餘地。對方的要求早以遠超過他能承受的範圍，但是現在對方想要的卻會摧毀掉能他生存下去的麻木感。與感知脫離能讓他逃避悲傷，但是看到男人的邪笑，他也心裡有數， _我不可能再活過一次。_

　　「我還沒跟你做呢。」Kane從椅子上站起，搖搖晃晃地走向Legolas，從他手中搶走長袍扔到地上。聽見Kane這麼說，Legolas模糊的感覺漸漸消退。

　　 _這是你應得的。_ Legolas已沒有反抗的自尊，也放棄嘗試，只要Kane想要就一定會得到的，無論是否關乎於Legolas的存亡，他不能再惹怒他父親了。

　　Kane捉住Legolas的手臂，硬將他扳過來正面面對自己。「你的道歉還沒結束。」

　　Legolas讓Knae拉著離開門前，被帶到對方剛才所坐的椅子前面。 _你什麼都不是。_ Kane坐回椅子上，臉上還掛著淫蕩的笑容，抓著精靈的臀部要他站在面前，然後解開Legolas的褲子繫帶，動作熟練地從精靈腰上解下褲子。Legolas只是站在原地，空洞失焦的目光落在桌邊的窗口，月光和星辰微弱的光線點亮宮殿附近的山林──這是他的家，理應讓他覺得安心自在的地方，卻不能給予他想要的和平。他經歷過Mithfindl的欺凌，知道將下來會怎樣，那時獲救只是短暫的。

　　Kane甚至懶得把Legolas的褲子完全脫下，只脫到夠他接觸的地方，露出萎軟的下身和臀峰。 _你不是王子。_ 男人竊笑著，用自己性器上殘留的精靈和前腺液潤滑手心，然後握住精靈的陰莖，來回撫摸，似乎是想刺激它勃起。 _現在你父親又會怎麼看待你？_ Legolas的視線集中在人類稀疏的白髮，對方在他面前彎著腰，完全沉浸在淫欲裡，他不想對他的觸摸有反應，但是身體背叛了意志，悲傷正在將他拖進生理傷害所造成的心理裂痕裡，他內心還在與之抵抗，而表面上無動於衷。 _這是你應得的。_

　　「你不享受嗎？」

　　 _你似乎不怎麼興奮，小王子。_

　　Kane站起來，雙臂環繞精靈的腰，將他拖過來貼著自己，Kane比Legolas矮得多，只到他的下顎。「我們可以改善這種情況，王子殿下，你沒理由不興奮。」他說完又硬把Legolas翻過身。

　　「彎腰。」Kane咕噥說，並壓低Legoals的後背，Legolas別無選擇，完全沒有反抗的毅力。Kane讓精靈的雙手放在椅子上撐著自己的重量，將他的身體靠著椅背。椅背的高度還不到Legolas的腰，把腿張開後勉強還在腰下，而他的腹部抵在椅背頂端。Kane抬起他的腰，他的重量就完全落在髖骨上，Kane用自己腿推開精靈的腿，進入他的兩腿之間。

　　「你很想要的，不是嗎？」他把粗短的手指直接探進Legolas的開口。

　　 _你是我們的，小精靈，你不過就是個我們用來取悅自己的玩具。_

　　手指在裡面攪動時，他嘆氣說，「好緊，其實還是很想被操的嘛。」

　　他感覺到男人的陰莖慢慢進入他的穴口，但他的感覺像是脫離了，彷彿是在一旁看著自己被侮辱，而不是親自體驗。即使他心裡抗拒身體的反應和這種情況，他的身體還是渴望它。

　　第一次插進他沒有防備又緊繃的身體，那陣撕裂的痛暫停壓過傷痕的聲音。如同和Mithfindl，以及在林裡跟商人發生的時候，Kane加諸的痛苦淹沒他的思緒與正在蠶食靈魂的絕望，他的意識似乎抽離，留下身體對抗曾經受過的折磨起了反應。他喚起了意志，卻無法克制自己的反應，就像他吞下迷藥後失控了一樣。這次沒有迷藥影響，透過撕裂的感覺，傷疤的聲音也暫停平息，肉體的感覺變得遲鈍──像是被Mithfindl壓在地上的時候。Legolas只希望能擺脫一切，當後方又一次抽插，猛烈刺入體內，他盡可能地什麼都不想，他的甬道緊緊咬合對方的性器，排斥體內的侵入感。他過於執著知覺上的麻痺，在這個喝得爛醉又噁心的男人身下，Legolas逐漸恍惚。

　　Kane不斷往前撲來，動作越來越殘暴，精靈連著椅子一同晃動。他把精靈的手臂押到背後，以防他的下半身從面前脫離。「你不反抗一點意思也沒有，你感覺不到我嗎？」他另一手握上Legolas漸漸勃起的下身，粗魯用力地上下套弄。不過下身抽插和手上的動作無法同時維持太久，Kane專注於享受快感，放棄挑弄精靈的分身，強迫他在這種折磨中興奮起來。

　　 _不可能的，這不是我。_ Legolas暗自想著。

　　但是，對方換了插入的角度，蠻狠地將精靈的下半身撞向椅背，侵虐的痛苦增苦，傷痕就越是沒有動靜，而他的身體與他的想法背道而馳，開始飢渴地回應。體內的硬物每次頂到深處最敏感的中心，快感不斷累積，他的身體也逐漸活躍，可是他卻感覺不到。Kane在Legolas的體內猛烈地搗著，Legolas只乞求能一直維持在麻木狀態裡。

　　他不知道已經趴在椅背上，被身後的男人蠻野地幹了多久，Kane扣著他的後腰，都掐進前一晚他父親用鐵棍打下的傷口裡，當Kane的精液射在甬道裡，他沒有任何感覺。Kane喘著氣，趴在精靈的背上鎮靜了一會。

　　他抓住Legolas的臀部，Legolas被對方的力量扯到地板上，而那人還站在他面前。Legolas掙扎著翻身，掩蓋被男人撫摸而刺激的勃起，或者想辦法逃走，但是Kane笑了，整個人跨上Legolas的大腿，就在傷痕所在的地方，將Legolas壓在地上。

　　「我知道你還沒爽到，我來幫你興奮一下吧。」Kane表面上是安撫，但背後的話意沒有任何意義。

　　Kane兩膝跪在Legolas的腰際，雙手始終壓在他身上，阻止他試圖逃跑。Kane再次撫弄Legolas的陰莖，Legolas看著陰莖頂端噴出濁白的液體，因為對方的刺激達到高潮，他完全不能相信。

　　 _這不是我。_

　　然而事實就是如此，他不願意接受自己承受了這一切，也不在乎接下來發生什麼，對方繼續諷刺他，而且對他更加冷靜的態度感到害怕，他都無所謂。Kane將他推到門前，把長袍塞到他手上，還道了晚安，好像剛才不只是強暴了這個精靈，也不只是奪走精靈最後的理智。

　　Legolas什麼都感覺不到，如果還有可能，也已經無法回頭。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Kalin完成每晚查探戰士們的職務後，過來與諾多精靈和遊俠打發時間。他盤著腿坐在地上，沒比遊俠多有耐心，他用劍鞘敲著地板，打出一定的節奏，直到雙子也受不了了。

　　「拜託，Kalin，停下來。」Elladan抱怨，轉身斜靠在Elrohir身上，雙腳放上旁邊的空位，整個人橫躺在沙發上，不過Glorfindel正好占據了座位，Elladan立刻從他腿上甩回地面。

　　Elrohir在一旁竊笑，又對Kalin說道，「不然就給你打的節奏加上歌詞，多點娛樂效果會更好。」

　　遊俠倒是被雙子的玩笑惹怒，咬著下唇，將注意力放回壁爐上。 _現在不是開玩笑的時候。_ 他嘆了口氣，看著火焰吞食柴火，若有所思， _但是如同他們的憤怒，同樣也用玩笑掩飾害怕。_ 所以他找不到理由生雙子的氣，因為他們不瞭解Legolas的處境，也沒有任何辦法，然而Aragorn能預見明確的後果，無論他是否就是必須犧牲的代價。不知道他們談了什麼，他以為精靈和商人的談話還在進行，卻不知他們早已不在Thranduil的書房裡。 _一個道歉用不著花這麼多時間吧。_

　　他們來時，護衛告訴過雙子和Glorfindel，剛才精靈王要求他做什麼──Thranduil要求派衛兵守在商人的客房門外，保護他的安全。 _他們會全力防備我們，不過我還是會找到Kane。_ 他握緊拳頭，用力到前臂肌肉都緊繃得顫抖，同樣像前幾天晚上那樣肯定， _他活不過兩個星期，沒人能阻止我，Legolas，我一定會將Kane碎屍萬段，我發誓。_

　　精靈王的護衛呼叫聲傳來，Aragorn訝異地轉身，其中一位站在大廳盡頭高聲說，「Galendil──」

　　「Kalin在哪裡？」護衛喘著氣、結結巴巴地問，等待回答的同時也沒停下，Aragorn看見另一位木精靈經過衛兵，完全沒看他們一眼。那位護衛，遊俠曾經見過但不認識，他慌張地衝下走廊，與兩位守在入口處、不知所措的衛兵擦身而過。

　　Kalin起身跑向護衛，並呼喚對方，他的聲音尖銳而且有威嚴感，「Galendil！我在這裡。」

　　「感謝……Valar。」Aragorn聽見護衛的回答。木精靈跑回大廳入口，站在兩位緊張的精靈王護衛之間，彎著腰，雙手撐在膝蓋上，累得喘個不停，Aragorn不常見到精靈出現這種狀態。「我一直找不到你。」精靈的話都斷成好幾單字，「連花園到處都找遍了，還以為你跟陛下在一起，想說直接去找陛下，可是被攔下來了，我們以為你知道該怎麼辦。」

　　其中一位精靈王的護衛瞪了年輕的精靈一記嚴厲的目光，「我們可以處分你違抗陛下命令的，Galendil！你不能就這麼──」

　　「緊急情況。」Galendil說得很急，揮手要他的上司結束說教，他現在心思都在Kalin身上，除了精靈王和Ninan之外，就屬他的職階最高。

　　「是誰出事了？」

　　遊俠一直以為Legolas跟長湖鎮人類都在Thranduil的書房裡，並沒仔細聽護衛回答了什麼，他一心一意都在想著精靈王的書房裡究竟怎麼了，而且除了半獸人和大蜘蛛，他也想不到還有什麼狀況會讓木精靈這麼著急。

　　當護衛只說「是王子殿下」，他赫然屏住呼吸，心跳彷彿停止了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　　Legolas打開客房房門逃出來，他的頭髮掛在臉上，低頭走過長廊。慶幸的是，當他蹣跚地走出門口，以及在他將羞恥擺在屈服的條件之後時，傷疤完全安靜無聲。雖然他聽見守在門前的侍衛叫他的名字，想引他注意，也發現另一位侍衛不見了，但他仍然跛著腳一步步離開，腦子裡無法消化這些訊息。傷疤的聲音再次浮現，而他唯一希望且思考的，就是想獨自一人隨它譴責。

　　喘息的空間沒持續多久──傷疤對他說話，而且他覺得好像再也不會停止，只有經過人類齷齪慾望那段時間這麼短暫。

　　 _你什麼都不是。_

　　他跑上通往他房間的斜坡，入夜已深，一路上都沒遇見其他人。 _我已經厭倦忍受你_ ，他對傷疤說，感覺它随著自己的步伐拉扯，但感覺不到痛，他已完全明白那些都是他對自己的厭恨，正在摧毀他努力堅守的承諾，不會以死拋下Estel和他父親的承諾。

　　 _你好可悲。_

　　 _安靜。_ Legolas跌跌撞撞來到臥房門前，傷痕彷彿知道他的企圖，攻擊得更加不留情，試圖掌握住支配他的控制力，一再提醒這位曾經如此高傲的戰士， _你早該死了，現在死還不算晚，賤人。_

　　他平衡住重心，突然一陣疼痛和悲傷，肉體的知覺漸漸清晰。他撞開房門，不加思索衝進房裡，跑向對面的櫃子。 _你什麼都不是。_

　　他在衣櫃裡翻找著，把櫃子裡的長袍和其它各式各樣的衣服胡亂扔到地上，這種景象好像他在找可以解救他的東西。 _一定還這裡，我沒弄丟它_ ，他閉緊雙眼，藏在眼眶裡的淚水滑落。 _你不是王子。_ 衣服全被翻出來，傷疤的聲音越來越刺耳，他的舉動也越加絕望，僅存的一絲麻木感也完全消退。 _賤人，你好可悲。_ 他的指尖碰到物品冰涼的觸感，那正是他在找的東西。 _以此了結吧，讓一切到此為止。_ 他走到浴室，跳進浴池裡，受傷的大腿立刻承受到太大的壓力而不支跪地，現在身上無數的傷口引發的劇痛，他都感覺得非常清楚。

　　「我不想再忍受你了。」他對受傷的大腿說，當他知道這句話無法擺脫傷痕發出的恨意，也無力再和自己爭論。

　　 _你什麼都不是，你真可悲，精靈。_ 他緊握著手上可以讓他解脫的東西，爬在浴池冰冷的瓷磚上。 _你不是王子。_ 他要傷痕消失，而且這次他不會再讓它復發。 _你什麼都不是。_ 它的聲音仍然刺耳，雖然那些話已經沒有意義，但它仍然不停止。 _賤人。_

　　感覺到Kane造成的每一個痛處，開口的撕裂，男人的精液在體內的撕傷裡灼燒，還有他父親在他身上留下的淤傷，傷痕的抽痛。Legolas已經徹底絕望，他永遠回不去原來的自己，他的心智永遠不會恢復正常。

　　 _Estel會怎麼看待你？你又讓你的強暴者再侵犯你一次。_

　　但是他會讓傷痕安靜，不只是它的聲音，而是永遠消失。

　　 _你早該死了，現在死還不算晚，賤人。_

　　這次他手上有刀。


	43. Chapter 43

　　匕道的刀鋒依舊鋒利──代表鑄造者諾多精靈精湛工藝。諷刺的是，在他是還受到父親和國土認同的戰士時，這把匕首是雙子贈送的禮物，雖然鋒利，但只是觀賞性質，用於展示或儀式，而後者也是Legolas今晚的目的。

　　 _我一定要把你割下_ ，他對傷痕說，將刀身抵在褲子上測試鋒利程度。刀身閃過亮眼的光芒，輕易劃開布料，他增加力道，匕首削進他的皮肉裡。

　　由於知覺恢復，大腿的肌腱和肌肉組織被切開的劇痛清清楚楚。Legolas知道這麼做行不通，如果雙子和遊俠找到他，或他父親聽說他這種舉動，他就真的會被當作瘋了。 _我會被關起來，之後他們永遠都不會放開我_ ，當傷痕狡詐回應，他又不自覺地握緊刀柄加重力道， _之後這世上就沒有你了，你早該死了，為什麼不立刻去死？_

　　血液流到浴池底部，泛著一層微光，昏暗的房間裡，它的光芒照進精靈的眼角餘光裡，卻沒引起他的注意。 _早知道會是這樣就好了_ ，他看著自己的生命之源漸漸流逝，流向出口。他原本相信諾多精靈或Aragorn會發現他在這裡，但是他們沒有──還沒。等待他們到來或結束生命的同時，Legolas只是靜靜思考。現在，領悟來得似乎太晚了，Legolas終於才明白。

　　他知道自己的負面感知已經分離了，傷痕只是它的具體呈現，如同他與Elrond討論後瞭解到的，腿上的傷就是他對自己的不滿、厭恨和譴責。 _它會說和父親同樣的話，但那不是他，是我接受他的指責太久，現在已經成為我想法中的一部份，我一直都太軟弱了。_ 就像他父親的嘰諷，傷痕只能靠完全釋懷那些咒罵來平撫，以痛洗滌羞恥和罪惡感。清水無法洗去這些東西，只有痛苦才能滿足，即使不能助他解脫。

　　他的大腿血流如柱，傷口爛得看不出原樣，他扼止傷痕發出聲音的手段，讓傷口露出了部分白骨，從腿上被撕碎的衣物和皮膚就能看到，但是Legolas知道那些聲音就是自己，只有死了，刺耳的叫聲才會永遠安靜。他拋開了對自己的不信任和憎恨，也拋開悲痛，而傷痕變成了提醒的媒介──被樹枝寫在身上的沉痛回憶──將他與情感分離。他原本以為失去感覺會好過一些，然而他錯了。他可以應付身體上的麻木，但只要情緒空白，傷疤的聲音就會出現，自我欺騙的心理試圖強迫他面對不想選擇的事，無論是第一次被侵犯後對父親發怒的恐懼，還是第二次之後希望為了遊俠繼續活著。

　　他坐在浴池裡挖著傷口，思緒不停運轉，而傷口依舊以無聲的恨意攻擊他。

　　Legolas放聲喊叫，弓著後背，手指用力插進傷口裡，同時用匕首把傷口割開，這種痛沒激起悲傷的情緒。如此惡意破壞傷口，雖然傷疤已經平息，但絕望再度湧現。 _其中之一或另一種煎熬_ ，傷疤的恨意再次減弱，他將手指從一片面目全非、血肉糊模之中收回。 _傷痕只在我有感覺的時候安靜，但我有感覺時，就只覺得絕望，除非Aragorn在我身邊，我不能應付這種痛苦_ ，他又撿起掉落在地上的匕首，緊握在沾滿鮮血的手裡。 _可是我也不能和傷痕的譴責共存。_ 他以麻痺感覺壓抑面對父親的恐懼，以及遇襲時放棄抵抗的心理折磨，這麼做的結果卻輾碎了應該擁有的快樂和愛，甚至生活上簡單的喜悅，所有他該有的感覺都完全被根除了。

　　傷痕，應說其核心，其實在他到長湖鎮發生意外之前就已經存在。Legolas始終在撤退讓步，先是他父親，一直到在長湖鎮遭受凌辱，才分割出他的情緒和感知。在父親面前他無能為力，在他的強暴者面前，他再次感到無助、失控。他很久以前就發現，當迎面而來的盡是痛苦和嘲諷，又無處可躲的時候，最好別去想，別去感受它。然後就是逃避，逃避無助和痛苦，這種習慣變成當他無法掌控時的處理手段，或是他認為身為一個戰士擁有的能力，其脆弱的自我價值受到威脅的時候。就是這種替代作用讓他在考驗中，經歷了其他精靈熬不過的場面還能活下，被強暴、長久以來在父親的不滿下壓抑生活。

　　為了不讓精靈王發怒，他隱瞞了在長湖鎮發生的意外，在永遠都甩不開的陰影裡，只要對方存在，在這樣的審判下，他的行為就沒有意義，無論之前發生了什麼事，他父親都會將一切視為他的錯，而非那些人類做的。所以他選擇退卻，逃避自己和其他人，希望能從痛苦和悲傷中脫身，就像在忍受父親的怒火時所做的。Legolas現在才明白，他的夢魘就是他的靈魂試圖彌補拒絕活下來的主因。

　　但是，事情發生第二次時，根本不可能抵抗。那時，情緒從悲傷中分離，原本難以持續，然而迷藥加劇了分離的效果。為了壓下悲傷，他的情感進一步抽離，反而無法讓肉體逃過在商人身下的快感，即使不願意。雖然Legolas為了遊俠留下，在這種情況下倖存，但是為了避免面對悲痛，這種分離、這種心靈和身體的脫節卻變得頻繁持久。

　　失去感覺是他的選擇，他需要麻痺忽略悲傷、繼續活著，除了絕望之外，Legolas已經喪失所有情緒和感覺，只有Aragorn可以重新帶給他這些，像是分開的心靈和身體重組，暫時讓他體驗真誠的接觸和愛。那些他曾經擁有的感受。

　　然而，傷痕只是產生合并的假象，讓他以為還是自己的一部分，然後將他打回現實。傷痕如同他的夢魘，一再把他扔回悲傷裡，逼他面對會讓他喪命的場面。就像他父親，傷痕只是重複那些話，而撕裂傷口的痛也像他父親加諸在他身上的痛，讓傷痕的聲音停止。只是Aragoron也能讓它安靜，不是將它切割，而是中止罪惡和痛苦的循環，將他從撕裂傷口的慣性舉動挽救回來。在Aragorn身上，他能感受到愛和寬恕，情感和肉體都能感覺得到，以無條件的赦免平息傷痕的聲音。

　　 _Estel只是讓我在悲痛中分散自己的一個方式。_ Legolas側臥在浴池裡，感覺血液浸濕了割破的長袍，也浸濕了他滿是淚痕的臉。 _如果我夠堅強，就能勇敢面對恐懼和命運，但我是弱者。_

　　與Mithfindl就像Kane，在他們面前，他的情緒和感知抽離，留肉體在被強加的痛苦中找到快感。當被對方壓在身下，情緒脫節，身體也不受控制，所以他放棄了，而身體背叛自己留下了恥辱，他寧可以麻木來取代絕望。此後他什麼都感覺不到，無論是傷口的刺痛還是他們造成的傷害。他失去感覺，然後他也失去任何價值。雖然他不斷撕裂傷口，但是這種痛無法持續太久，諷刺和羞辱沒有減少，這個舉動只是刺激、加劇他想擺脫的東西，因而又一再用相同的方法破壞傷痕，不斷折磨自己，情況隨時間惡化。

　　Aragorn的愛同樣也有洗滌作用，同樣能讓他脫離麻木狀態。在他們第一次發生關係以前──Imladris山谷外的溪邊，Legolas沐浴卻感覺不到溪水──遊俠告訴過他，他並沒有被玷污，確實如此。Legolas不認為自己被他們玷污過，而是悲傷和厭惡污染他的心。痛可以沖刷傷痕的恨意和嘰諷，但後果只會將他進一步推向絕境。遊俠也是同樣，雖能讓傷痕暫時安靜，最終也擺脫不了絕望。

　　他拋不開這些負擔，Aragorn不能，被父親狠打、或是他傷害自己的痛苦都不能。一切已經惡化得太嚴重了，他知道必須面對，否則就會消散。他在Imladris的時候就明白了，卻仍然還在逃避。

　　浴池裡一片鮮紅，Legolas倒在血泊中， _懲罰永遠不會停止，因為被懲罰的不應該是我。_

　　他是無辜的，再痛也不足以安撫他父親，也從來不能改變他如此痛恨自己。他已經被壓得喘不過氣，無法再用同樣的方法，因為悲傷沒那麼容易被甩開。傷痕發出聲音要他面對這些事，但是一旦面對一切，他相信他的生命就到此為止。

　　 _我不想死_ ，他還記得與Aragorn和父親的承諾。 _我答應過Estel和父親，我不會離開他們，也不會拋下他們，但我卻在這裡等死。_ 他想遵守諾言，尤其是為了遊俠。

　　他最在乎的只有他，雖然已經狼狽不堪，但他對Aragorn的愛是純真的。如果Estel是他希望可以體驗到的喜稅，而他的愛仍然是遊俠想要的，那他會無怨無悔永遠忍受下去。所以Legolas再次強迫自己不去感受傷痕，就像之前發生過很多次的那樣，把感覺和情緒抽離──為了繼續活著，即使得活在傷痕、他父親和Kane的陰影下，永遠瞧不起自己。


	44. Chapter 44

　　緊張和憤怒霎時湧上，他衝到木精靈面前，對方剛才提到Legolas，說目前情況危急。遊俠突然出現，他的精靈兄弟和Imladris指揮官就在精靈王書房的入口外側，將護衛包圍，護衛頓時嚇得不知所措。

　　「怎麼了？發生什麼事？他人呢？」Aragorn用力抓著護衛的手臂問道。

　　 _Legolas明明跟Thranduil在一起，但如果在一起，Galendil又怎麼知道Legolas出事了？_

　　護衛傻傻盯著他，又低頭看看被遊俠抓著的手臂，不知道該怎麼把消息告訴他，Kalin大聲催促。「快說。」

　　「我也不清楚出了什麼事。」Galendil吞吞吐吐地說，把手臂從遊俠掌中抽出來，對圍繞他的那些人皺起眉頭，大家都在等他解釋。「我們聽見商人和殿下在談話，應該說是起了衝突。陛下說無論什麼情形下都不許進入客房，所以我們也不確定……」

　　Aragorn感到沮喪，也壓不住怒火，他不在乎他們談了什麼，護衛的回答證實了Legolas跟商人在一起，而不是如他認為的在精靈王的書房裡。他打斷護衛的話，「Legolas現在在哪裡？」

　　「在客房，」Galendil說道，以害怕的表情勉強結束回答，他坦承，「跟長湖鎮的商人在一起。」

　　知道這些就夠了，Aragorn留下其他人繼續聽木精靈解釋，如他們所願，而他立刻離開大廳，衝上樓梯，以最快的速度往客房方向而去。他沒聽見雙子跟在身後，不知道他們沒有沒追過來，也無心回頭查看，他只聽見自己的心跳加速和腦中快要爆炸的思緒。

　　 _我又失敗了，我保證不會讓任何人傷害他，可是我又失敗了。_

　　走了一段只有一個人可以通過的樓梯，衝過樓梯口的拱門，跑進走廊，這裡專供房間給來訪幽暗密林的客人，他經過雙子的房間，和他這次來尚未停留的房間，以及Glorfindel的，甚至恍惚之間還想到那個人，Legolas的強暴者，居然能得到和Elrond之子和屠魔戰士相同的禮遇。走廊的盡頭站著一位糊塗的衛兵，他發現遊俠迅束接近，便把手按著腰上的劍柄。

　　 _Thranduil把我們引到同一個大廳裡，就是以防我殺了Kane？_

　　他停在衛兵面前，突然開始咳嗽，立刻捂著嘴，不過那副病弱的身子還沒咳到喘不過氣來，現在的病況，還可以讓他在咳嗽的間隙問道，「他去哪裡了，Nimrol？Legolas在哪裡？」

　　「王子殿下剛才離開。」衛兵回答，並攔住試圖闖進客房的Aragorn。衛兵大聲警告，語氣堅定，「Legolas離開了，你也不應該在這裡。」

　　雖然衛兵的警告非常清楚，遊俠仍然感覺到Kane在這搧門後面，他希望Kane馬上賠命，就算肺部發疼，渴望呼吸空氣也不重要。他使勁掙脫衛兵的攔阻，想奪門而入，隱約意識到雙子和Glorfindel也走廊另一邊趕來，衛兵也往他們的方向望去。如果他有發現，就會放棄想將門後的男人大卸八塊，感受對方的鮮血流落指間，然後跟他的兄弟們和Glorfindel開玩笑說他在客房裡擊敗了他們。但事實上是，Aragorn太專注於突破衛兵的攔截，沒注意到木精靈正在抽出腰上的劍，幸好在他推開倒楣的衛兵，或被衛兵砍了一劍之前，雙子趕到了。

　　「Nimrol！」Elladan將Aragorn往後拉，同時木精靈的劍已經出鞘，Elrohir立即擋在Aragorn面前。「沒必要動刀動劍，我們只是想找Legolas。」

　　「抱歉，Elladan、Elrohir大人，但我得遵照陛下的命令，不管付出什麼代價都不能讓任何人靠近客人。」Nimrol解釋，把劍收回鞘裡，並瞪了遊俠一眼惡意的目光。

　　「Nimrol，告訴我們Legolas的下落，趕緊說。」Kalin邊下令邊跑過來。所有人都圍著衛兵，將他置於非常不自在的位置，就像不久前Galendil也被他們圍著。

　　Nimrol瞥了他們一眼，有所戒備。「他離開了。」他看著他的跟班最後一個跑過來，並責備他，「我跟你說過別找Kalin，Galendil，一切都在掌控中，現在所有都被你驚動了。」

　　Kalin擠進Nimrol和Galendil之間，身體無法動彈，聲音不像剛才那麼嚴肅，他問道，「Galendil說他聽見王子殿下跟那個人起爭執，到底怎麼了？」

　　Nimrol在上屬的審視下稍微轉身，再次看看圍著他的這些精靈，他的目光短暫停留在遊俠身上，很快就別過頭，避開遊俠憤怒至極的面容。「是你吩咐我們不准進去客房，也不能允許任何任進去的，Kalin，陛下也是這樣交待的。」他的說法沒有說服力，因為尷尬而壓低了聲音。Nimrol看著上司，輕聲告訴Kalin，「我們沒理由進去，我們聽不見他們說了什麼……或做了什麼，所以我們不認為殿下有危險，他也沒呼叫我們。」

　　兩人的臉只相隔幾吋，Kalin低聲問道，「但是Galendil不這麼認為，現在告訴我，你們聽見了什麼？」

　　「現在這個問題不重要。」Elladan打斷Kalin的問話，把手按在對方的肩上安撫他。「王子去哪裡了，Nimrol？他還好嗎？」

　　「王子殿下離開了。」他很慶幸不並回答Kalin的問題，他的上司也退開，還給他一點空間，他清了清嗓子，寂靜又充滿緊張氣氛的走廊上迴盪著他的聲音，「我阻止過王子殿下，想看看他是否沒事，可是他沒停下來，我也不知道他去了哪裡。」

　　遊俠腦中思緒不停翻滾，破碎又紊亂，塞滿了瘋狂的想法。「他是怎麼繞過我們的？為什麼我們沒發現他跟Kane走出大廳？」

　　「他走後廊過來的。」Galendil說，大家的注意力都轉向他。「陛下的護衛說的，」他解釋說，「就在我找你的時候，Kalin。」

　　Aragorn知道那條隱匿通條，暗自自責忘了還有那裡。 _他居然逃過我的視線，他跟Kane單獨在一起多久了？_ 遊俠粗略地撥開蓋在臉上的頭髮，無奈又挫折。 _Legolas會去哪裡？_

　　他們在原地站了片刻，每個人的想法都相同，直到Glorfindel提供意見，果斷建議離他最近的精靈，正好是Elrohir，「你和Elladan去花園找找，我相信你們知道Legolas常去哪座花園。」雙子轉身離開，一起跑出長廊，Glorfindel對Kalin問道，「你知道宮殿裡的隱藏通道在哪裡嗎？」護衛點頭，Glorfindel指示他，而他也更願意聽從Glorfindel的指令，「搜尋那些通導，告訴沿路遇見的衛兵一起找人。」

　　Aragorn打算立即行動，如果他們都找不到Legolas，他知道還有哪裡找得到。他正要衝下傾斜的走廊，想去Legolas的房間，但有隻手抓住他的上衣，遊俠轉身，是Glorfindel揪著他。「你要去哪裡？」

　　「Legolas的房間，如果他想在自己家裡躲起來，他們找的那些地方都找不到，也沒人能找得到他，除非他無意躲藏，或是在自己的房間裡。」

　　Glorfindel放開上衣，遊俠立刻再次行動，不過Glorfindel又抓住他的手臂。「Estel，別獨自行動，你不能離開我的視線。」

　　「好吧。」他咬著牙說，絲毫不在乎Glorfindel是否會跟著他，只要對方放開他就行。Glorfindel很快就放手，遊俠繼續往走廊另一端衝去，Glorfindel也跟緊他的腳步。

　　模糊昏暗的陰影的光線，五顏六色的掛毯、壁畫和壁飾，以及擺放幾處的植物，他路過時完全不看一眼。遊俠這一生面臨過無數艱鉅的困境，殺過無數的半獸人，遇見無數的無名邪惡生物，也失去許多精靈和人類同伴，他想不起曾經有這麼害怕過，甚至在森林裡目睹Legolas被商人侵犯，或是趕往Imladris途中，Legolas躺在他懷裡垂死，都不像此時此刻這麼可怕。他們離開Imladris以前，Legolas在暴風雨的夜晚失蹤，以及Legolas向他坦承傷疤如何影響他的時候，Aragorn都不覺得死亡離他這麼近。恐懼和嘔吐感在遊俠的胃裡翻攪，有股凶兆緊緊扎在心裡，在他的肉體上爬行，像是藤蔓攀附樹上，扎根在健康的樹幹組織裡，慢慢絞死它。他們爬上最後一條曲折、傾斜的走廊，上了好幾個樓層，停在Legolas的房間門前，那種恐懼壓倒了他，害怕等一下可能會看見的景象。

　　Glorfindel將他往前推，讓出去路，並走進門廳。「這些門通往哪裡？」

　　「這裡是露台，」遊俠告訴Glorfindel，一一指出正在說明的入口。「這裡是圖書室，他不是在這裡就是在臥房，他只用到這兩間房間。」

　　Glorfindel沒回答，一腳踹開圖書室的大門，同遊俠一起走進房間，然後忽略門廊上的其他門口，直接來到最後一搧門：Legolas的臥房。 _Nimrol說他沒事_ ，他安慰自己，剛握上門把時還無法打開，只有想到Legolas需要他，在裡面悲痛欲絕或傷痕累累，才給了他開門的勇氣。

　　房間裡又黑又冷清，除了動也沒動過的餐盤，可能是他們離開後，某位僕人留下的，還有亂七八糟、散落在地板和家櫥櫃上的衣物，自從前一天他們和Legolas走出這裡，就沒有任何有人進來過的跡象。

　　「Legolas？」他一邊喊著，沿著床邊查看地板和房間可以躲人的凹處。「Legolas？是我，Estel，你在這裡嗎？」

　　他大步走進浴室，希望會在那裡找到Legolas，卻又不希望Legolas待在更小的空間裡。浴室裡家具不多，不太可能在後面找到他，這裡也沒有可以躲人的地方。 _他不在這裡。_

　　Aragorn垂頭喪氣，轉身走開，滿腦子只想著Legolas還可能會在哪裡。 _也許他又回到他父親的書房。_ 他走出連結到臥室的浴室門口，又停下來想了想。 _也許Glorfindel或雙子已經找到他了。_ 水滴從水龍頭滴落到浴池裡，發出穩定的節奏，擾亂Aragorn的思考，他想忽略它，專心想著Legolas出了客房之後還有可能會去哪裡，但是水滴不斷滴滴答答打在浴池底部。浴室裡傳來細微的水流聲，Aragorn又轉過身，不再多想，走向浴池邊，同時還抱著希望， _也許Legolas到馬厩去了，或是進森林裡。_

　　遊俠踏上浴池邊緣，心煩意亂地盯著頂端吵雜、一直漏水的水龍頭，看水滴從上面滴下，流進浴池。鮮紅的液體渠聚成一灘血窪，順著重力作用，流下稍微傾斜的浴池底部，流到排水口──然後他終於知道為什麼發出奇怪的水流聲。水和紅色液鮮混合的水窪積在排水口，排水口被蒼白修長的手指堵住，保持一定的水量不被排光。

　　Aragorn繞著浴室走動，撞翻了擺在盡頭的小桌子，他一動就摔破了沐浴精的瓶子，腳下全是破玻璃，但令他震驚的是看見精靈倒在浴池裡的另一邊。

　　 _他死了。_

　　精靈躺在他旁邊，割破的長袍的褲子全染上鮮血，而且他海藍的眼睛迷茫，彷彿看不見任何東西。

　　「對不起……」Legolas突然低喃，空洞的雙眼轉動了一下，看著Aragorn，但沒有真的對焦，Aragorn被嚇到，眼前看似一副無生命的屍體在對他說話。

　　他的愛人還活著，這份驚喜打破了猶豫的恐懼，遊俠跳進浴池裡。「Legolas，你做了什麼？」他在血泊中滑了一跤，跌跪在Legolas面前，立刻看見Legolas一身破爛的衣服和血肉模糊的大腿。

　　他試圖接觸Legolas，止住不停從傷口流出的鮮血，但原本斜臥在浴池邊的Legolas坐了起來，金髮蓋住躺在鮮血中的側臉，頭髮上的血水也在滴著。 _是Legolas的血_ ，遊俠再次向精靈伸手。 _Kane會為此付出代價，他會死得很難看。_

　　可是Legolas仍然向後退縮，為了躲開Aragorn的碰觸，用力踢著雙腳，血水到處噴濺。「Legolas，冷靜點。」遊俠大聲叫道，嚴厲的語氣反而令Legolas害怕。「你受傷了，讓我幫你。」

　　但是Legolas還是不願意讓遊俠碰他，他爬到浴池另一邊，地上的血液讓腳底打滑，他掙扎著站起來，想爬出浴池，而遊俠也注意到他手中有刀。「走開，別管我。」

　　「是我，Estel。」他試著安撫渾身是血的精靈王子，雙膝跪在濕滑的瓷磚地，慢慢爬向Legolas，對他伸出雙手，希望對方會發現他只是想安慰他。「Legolas，我發誓Kane會為此賠命，我不會讓他再傷害你，現在讓我幫你好嗎？」

　　「這跟他無關。」Legolas坐在浴池邊緣上，不斷後退，離遊俠越來越遠。「對不起。」

　　Legolas手上的刀讓他更加懷疑Legolas是怎麼傷得這麼重的，不過Legolas所言屬實。他四肢貼地爬行，感覺溫熱的血液滲透到褲子裡，隨著他在浴池地面上往前移動，每次抬手，沾到的血液就滴下。「綠葉，」Aragorn輕聲說，「別閃避我，讓我幫你。」他爬到浴池邊，握緊Legolas的小腿，站起來用力箝制對方。

　　Legolas揮舞匕首，不讓Aragorn靠近，也注意不傷到對方，可是只要他想，很輕易就能劃開Aragorn的咽喉。他對遊俠猛烈咆哮作為威脅，眼神不像剛才那麼空洞，使勁踢著雙腳，甩開Aragorn的掌握，他的褲子沾滿鮮血，也滑得Aragorn不住，他開始哀求，而Aragorn聽著。「走開，沒人可以幫我，求你……不要碰我。」

　　Legolas盡快後向溜走，躲開Aragorn，他還握著匕首，表情又回到之前那種熟悉的冷漠，遊俠不得不用強硬的手段，跳出浴池，撲向Legolas，將他壓在地上。聽見Legolas痛苦害怕地喊叫，他心如刀割，他不想再加深Legolas的傷害，他被他嚇得失去理智，也克制不住眼淚灼燒，但他不能聽從Legolas的要求，他沒辦法就這麼走開。

　　Aragorn抓著Legolas的手腕，同樣用力將他的手壓在地板上，匕首滑到Legolas碰得到的範圍之外。Legolas在他之下死命掙扎，嗚咽、哭喊，想將身上的人推開。雖然遊俠使盡全力制服Legolas，仍然無法要他冷靜，Legolas反抗他，彷彿連命都不要似的。

　　「別碰我，求你。」Legolas哭著，在遊俠壓制下拼命扭動，「別碰我，現在不行，求你放開我。」

　　Legolas一直掙扎，這樣繼續下去，目前已經危急性命的傷勢只會惡化，可是Aragorn也不知道還能怎麼辦。「我不會傷害你，拜託你冷靜下來。」他懇求說，把全身的重量幾乎都壓在Legolas的胸口，同時使勁阻止Legolas不停踢動的腳。「你會把你自己傷得更重，Legolas，拜託你冷靜。」

　　忽然有隻手搭上他的肩膀，將他從Legolas身上拉開。「Estel。」他聽見正後方傳來的呼喚，然後被一股力量強行架開，扔到一邊。遊俠跌坐在地，骨頭發出喀喀聲，他立刻爬回去，可是又被那隻將他扔出去的手抓住肩膀。Aragorn抬頭才發現是Glorfindel站在他和Legolas中間。「退後。」

　　雖然緊張和恐懼還在煎熬，遊俠不得不後退，讓Glorfindel幫助Legolas，安撫他，好讓Aragorn替他處理傷口。Aragorn收回雙腳，在褲子上擦去手上的血跡，甚至沒注意自己做了這個舉動，他看著Glorfindel跪在Legolas旁邊，Legolas躺在地上啜泣，蜷曲身子，雙臂抱著受傷的大腿緊貼自己的軀幹。

　　「Legolas？」Glorfindel沒有碰他，只是待在旁邊等他慢慢緩和下來。說也奇怪，Legolas頓時放鬆，眼中顯露的害怕和悲傷莫名消失，也願意讓Glorfindel扶他坐起來。

　　「沒事了，Legolas，現在沒有人想傷害你。」他輕聲說，並撥開黏在Legolas臉上染成血紅的頭髮。Aragorn還不曾見過Glorfindel這麼親切，他是很溫柔、輕言細語地對Legolas說話，「已經沒事了。」

　　 _他不可能怕我的，不可能，他一定是不認得我了。_

　　他再次靠近Legolas，想安慰他，處理他的傷口，如果沒有意外，就是撫摸他也好，讓Legolas知道他就在身邊陪著他。但是當他越來越接近時，Legolas又開始對他大叫，「別靠近我，Estel，走開。」這句話毫無疑問地表示Legolas還認得他是誰。

　　 _他怕我，怎麼可能？_

　　「你在這裡只會讓他更難過，先離開。」Glorfindel說道，遊俠不聽他的要求，反而更靠近，Glorfindel用力抱住全身是血的Legolas，阻止他豁盡力氣反抗。Legolas在Glorfindel的臂膀裡拼命扭動，又踢又踹，揮動雙臂，絕望地抽泣，想掙脫束縛，逃避Aragorn。短暫的平靜不在，Glorfindel令道，「Estel，快到其他房間去！」

　　Aragorn也想照做，但他的視線就是離不開還在死命掙扎的Legolas，怎麼還能轉身就走。看Legolas竭盡全力想掙開Glorfindel的雙臂，就因為他，他的怒意也消退大半。不過片刻之後，Legolas掙開眼睛，發現抱住自己的是Glorfindel，而遊俠也退到門口邊，他就又立刻冷靜下來。Legolas不再掙扎，埋進Glorfindel的胸口裡反覆呻吟，「抱歉，對不起，拜託你不要讓他靠近我，我現在還不能，拜託你。」

　　Glorfindel對著遊俠吼道，要求他立刻離開，「Aragorn，到其他房間等著！」

　　遊俠不情願地走出浴室，離開之前順便撿起Legolas剛才掉落的那把匕首。他不清楚事情為什麼會變成這樣，無論如何，Legolas被傷得很嚴重是事實，他知道有個人可以告訴他究竟怎麼回事。如果Legolas無法如他所願，接受他的幫助，那他可以另尋其他的方法。Aragorn跑出房間，與朝他走來、正要前往Legolas房間的雙子擦身而過。

　　「Aragorn。」其中一人喚道。「等等，你受傷了？」

　　Elrohir抓住沾滿鮮血的衣襬，攔住他飛馳而過，但是徒勞無功，Aragorn推開他，Elrohir一時失去平衡，幸好即時被Elladan接住才沒摔倒。現在誰都阻止不了他，不論是雙子、Glorfindel還是Thranduil。

　　 _我現在就要殺了Kane，不會讓他在Legolas遍體鱗傷、性命危急的這一晚睡得安穩。_


	45. Chapter 45

　　「如果你想泡血浴，我寧願我們來場半獸人大屠殺。」  
  
　　「沒錯，我寧可被獸人血弄髒衣服，也不要你的。」雙子兩人一搭一唱，Legolas臉上浮現微淺的微笑，不過很快就消失了，雙子其中一人繼續細心地替他沖洗大腿。「快醒醒，現在不能睡著，你必須為我們撐住，綠葉。」他們不知道Legolas並不想死，以為他會在悲傷和痛如中枯萎，留下一具冰冷的死屍。  
  
　　 _他們當然認為你快死了，你剛才還想殺死自己。_  
  
　　黑髮諾多暫時離開，另一位還跪在他身邊，他依然還躺在浴室的地上。他聽見水龍頭打開，冷水流進浴池裡，沖刷裡面的血水，將浴池清洗乾淨。雙子回來，交給另一人一像乾淨、浸濕的毛巾。  
  
　　 _你瘋了。_  
  
　　其中一張面無血色、被淚痕沾花的臉隱約在他面前，接著回頭對另一人說，「我們把他帶到其他房間，讓他舒服點，再點亮床邊的燭台，到時我們會需要的。」  
  
　　諾多精靈點頭，一手勾住Legolas的雙腳，一手撐在他的肩膀下，不費力地將他抱出浴室，回到臥房。他的長袍因為浸了鮮血變得沉重，被移動的過程中從他的背上滑落，掉到臥房地上。他的頭無力地掛在好友的手臂上，看著天花板，無法集中注意力去聽其他人的交談，或思考最後幾分鐘發生的事有什麼意義。此時，他甚至分辨不出雙子，他的視線因失血過度加上淚水打轉而模糊。  
  
　　Legolas記得Elladan和Elrohir進來浴室不久前，遊俠剛離開。也記得雙子一來，Glorfindel就馬上跑出房間，大概是去找Aragorn了，Glorfindel原本還坐在他旁邊，求他保持清醒，遊俠一離開，他也突然放下他追了出去。然而他們去了哪裡，對目前喪失思考能力的Legolas是非常費心的問題，所以他沒去猜測周圍的變化，任由它發生。Legolas有朋友陪伴，雖然感覺不到他們正在對他做什麼，處理他的傷口和安慰他傷痕累累的心靈，但他很高興他們都在身邊。  
  
　　雙子其中一人抱著他在床邊等候，另一人翻開被子，床單上還有前一晚沾上的血液，那是Legolas用比較溫合的方法破壞傷疤留下的。「這裡也有，綠葉？」  
  
　　「可憐的僕人得花好幾天把這裡清理乾淨。」抱著他的諾多精靈開玩笑說。Legolas沒有回答，也沒有如對方期望的反應。天花板的景象再次移動，然後身體之下已是熟悉又柔軟的床墊。  
  
　　儘管Elladan和Elrohir表現得很樂觀，可是他們都嚇壞了，Legolas認識他們太久了，不曾見過這個模樣，被一大灘鮮血嚇得不知所措，而且他的大腿的受傷程度，讓他們覺得他就快撐不下去了，他弄出來的傷非常嚴重，若不是離死亡還有段時間，他可能給自己造成不可挽回的遺憾。  
  
　　 _你讓你的朋友們擔心了_ ，傷疤的聲音說道，可是那塊傷口已經不再了。  
  
　　原本大腿上的傷現在是又長又深的凹洞，幾乎一塊肌肉被他用匕首挖掉。Legolas也對傷疤的聲音做任何回應，只是模糊之中聽著它說的話，顧不了雙子試圖讓他清醒所開的玩笑。這時有東西壓在他的嘴唇上，Legolas想都沒想，張開裂傷的嘴唇，讓雙子──他還認不出是哪一個──把東西倒進他嘴裡，慢慢吞下，接受照顧的過程隱約對雙子有相當的信任。  
  
　　 _現在還不是時候_ ，他對自己說，腦中浮現Aragorn被他拒絕而受傷、激怒的模樣。  
  
　　就像以往經常發生的一樣，有遊俠的存在，傷疤的聲音就會安靜，但現在又開始躁動，提醒他， _你推開Aragorn，他再也不會回來了。_  
  
　　Legolas害怕那會成真，他在床上想的都是這件事，同時雙子忙著照料他，一人小心幫他脫下破爛的褲子，另一人拿來遊俠放在門邊的背袋，準備替他止血、縫合傷口，一邊說著他們小時候經常鬧的玩笑，分散他的注意力。如果Aragorn真的離開他、遺棄他，那會是場惡夢，比他父親發怒或商人的慾望，甚至比他的死亡還要可怕，可是他知道若是Aragorn遺棄了他，那他仍然會死。  
  
　　他一直感覺不到Elladan和Elrohir的動作，Glorfindel、雙子，任何人都無法逼他脫離麻木的狀態，只有Aragorn可以將他帶出麻痺的的保護殼，這也是遊俠理性的觸摸來得太快，還有他為什麼逃避的原因。這是他唯一的防御，如果沒有它，他就無法信守對愛人或他父親的承諾。Legolas相信如果Glorfindel沒即時趕到，沒叫Aragorn離開，或者萬一Aragorn又回來他躲不過，至少必須等到有更大的力量壓過不穩定的知覺，那他一定會崩潰──他真的會死。Legolas目前還不知道該怎麼解決這個難題。  
  
　　雙子們正在仔細為他縫合傷口時，Legolas只擔心Aragorn會不會回來，他希望他就在身邊。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　遊俠的褲子染上Legolas的鮮血，在奔跑的途中摩擦著他的皮膚，骯髒的鞋子留下血跡，他完全沒注意到，當他一路經過走廊跑向客房，老舊的地毯上都是紅色的鞋印。  
  
　　Glorfindel追在他身後，不斷叫他停下、站住。他早就知道Glorfindel會阻止他殺了那個商人，所以完全不理會對方的呼喊，反而加速，盡量拉開與任何阻礙之間的距離，最主要的就是Glorfindel。守在通往房間的門道上，原本在發呆的幾位木精靈透過門口窺探，確定是誰的喊叫聲，現在引起什麼騷動，他們也呼喚著警告Aragorn，但他沒減速，顧自向前衝。  
  
　　憤怒和殺人的念頭蒙蔽了理智，他誓必要讓那人為Legolas血債血還，只有想到剛才最後一眼見到的Legolas，害怕、不斷哭喊，他的步伐就開始跌跌撞撞。 _雙子會照顧好Legolas_ ，他安慰自己懊悔的想法，雖然Legolas不希望他在，但他還是因為放Legolas一個人感到內疚。  
  
　　驕傲的精靈已經徹底被擊潰，Aragorn一直以為Legolas是他所見過最堅強的人，尤其遭遇過這些事，他依然堅持活下來。Aragorn跑過走廊的另一個轉彎處，不斷加快腳步，快得呼吸的速度無法跟上，他才明白， _Legolas並沒有戰勝障礙，他只是保住性命而已。_  
  
　　他跑向連接到客房的門廳，沾滿鮮血的手握著匕首，加上凶狠的眼神，這副模樣嚇壞了看守客房的護衛。Nimrol與下屬Galendil站在客房門前，Galendil在大家去尋找王子殿下後就回到崗位上。  
  
　　「Estel。」Nimrol覺得大事不妙，在Aragorn衝過來之前先跑了過去。遊俠的速度沒慢下來，護衛原本只是害怕，現在則是揣測他想做什麼，Nimrol伸出雙手阻擋他，說道，「Estel，你不能進去。」  
  
　　護衛擋在Aragorn面前，而Aragorn毫不猶豫除去途中另一個障礙，一拳揮出去，直接砸向護衛的下巴，雖然另對方難以置信，不過這拳有效地阻止Nimrol叫另一名護衛一起將他壓制在地。他從餘光可以看見Nimrol被他粗魯的行為給激怒了，起身後腰上的劍也立刻出鞘，堅持執行國王交待的責任，保護他們的賓客。也可以看到Glorfindel從他來時的那一端追過來，但他的距離還不足以阻止Aragorn闖進客房門廳。  
  
　　他沒意識到自己釀出可怕的一幕，此刻也沒空擔心剛才不由分說就揍了護衛一拳，只是又往目的地跑去。Aragorn不想傷害木精靈或授命保護Kane的人，但他們擋住了他的路，幸好精靈被他的滿身鮮血又凶惡的樣子嚇到了，而且看在他是Elrond養子的份上不敢對他動手，不然Nimrol不會這麼容易卻步。  
  
　　「看你做了什麼好事，Estel。」Galendil低聲說，看著Nimrol訝異地從地上爬起來，眼神茫然，用空著的那隻手摸摸下巴。Galendil堅守他的崗位，抽出劍身，到房門前守著，雖然他的劍拿得有點無力。「Estel，到底怎麼了？」Galendil問道。Aragorn轉移方向面對Galendil，除了殺掉木精靈以外，準備採取必要手段推開護衛，以達成他的目的。「殿下還好嗎？」  
  
　　心中怒火頓時燒得更旺，遊俠沒辦法再克制自己的暴力舉動太久。「Legolas非常不好。」他說得很快，舉起手中的刀指著護衛身後那扇緊閉的房門。「Kane又傷害了他一次，所以Galendil，現在快閃開。」  
  
　　出乎意料的是，Galendil遵照遊俠的意思退到一邊，放棄保護Kane的任務，讓遊俠進去。Aragorn走向房門，輕聲祈求Valar賜他好運，也為護衛祈福，報答他臨時作出正確的判斷，然後轉動門把，希望房門沒上鎖。還真的沒有。  
  
　　在Nimrol和Glorfindel來得及趕來使用蠻力扣住他以前，他已經開了門。 _他會為對Legolas的所作所為付出代價。_ 房間裡桌上有盞燭火，當推開房門時，微弱的燭光輕輕晃動，而走廊上火把的光線照射在床上睡著的人。 _他永遠再也傷害不了他。_ Aragorn慢慢靠近，直到膝蓋碰上床綠，握著Legolas的匕首的手指發麻。 _我要將他碎屍萬段。_  
  
　　「Ilúvatar在上，Estel。」Nimrol輕聲哀求，走向遊俠，比剛才試圖阻止Aragorn的時候還要謹慎。他走進房裡來到Aragorn身後，發現對方站在床邊，沒繼續進行任何動作，表示他還願意聽他說，所以他拿著劍，但沒出手制止對方。Nimrol盡量壓低聲量，不想吵醒Kane。「Estel，我不希望傷害你，但我們不能讓你接近他，如果你立刻離開，我們可以當你沒來過這裡。」  
  
　　他凶惡地瞪著Nimrol，雖然護衛已經放寬界線，但他仍然不願意放過Kane──至少要等到他或Kane其中一人倒下。「如果你再阻攔我，」他完全不掩飾想殺人的念頭，「我就連你也殺了，滾開。」  
  
　　Nimrol退出門外到Galendil旁邊，Aragorn拿刀指著他們，兩人誰都不敢再靠近。匕首和他們的劍相比起來小得很多，進了房間以後就成不了殺他們的武器，他也無心威脅他們，遊俠猙獰的面孔將他們隔絕在外，沒人鼓得起勇氣因擅自闖來將他拿下。  
  
　　Aragorn跳上床，Kane還在床上熟睡，憤怒似乎激發出遊俠行動的速度，比之前尋找Legolas下落四處奔波時還要迅速。Kane睡得舒服的同時，遠在宮殿裡的高處，Legolas正倒在自己的血泊裡。  
  
　　然而，突然間一雙臂膀從後方扣住Aragorn，纏住他的手臂，不讓他有機會對Kane下手。只有一個人敢挑戰遊俠的耐心，特別還是在他執著著想殺人的情況下。Glorfindel用力抱住Aragorn，抓住他的雙手壓在身前，將他緊緊扣在兩臂之間，讓他無法動彈。Glorfindel猛地將遊俠從床上抱下來，兩人差點摔到石地上，他拼命掙扎掉這個阻礙，原本想削掉Kane的手指，然後砍下他的手，接著是他的手臂。那還只是他所想到的第一步，他還想看見更多器官和肢體從Kane的軀體肢解下來。  
  
　　因為身體被往後拉，雙臂又被扣住，因手上沾染的血液，匕首的刀柄變得濕滑，一時握不住而掉落。他聽見匕首和石地的撞擊聲，但是沒辦法去撿，更沒辦法掙脫Glorfindel的束縛。商人終於被噪音和走廊的光線擾醒，翻過身，煩躁地咕噥，發現有幾位不認識的精靈和人類在他房間，立刻嚇得表情扭曲，從床上跳起來，顫抖又害怕地縮到房間角落，躲在遊俠碰不到的地方。  
  
　　「你對他說了什麼？」Aragorn喊道，一邊對付Glorfindel堅固的箝制，好上前抓住Kane。  
  
　　Kane拉直衣服，盡量恢復冷靜，他知道遊俠說的是誰，仍然冒著無意義的險，明知故問，「誰？」但他不等遊俠回應就命令護衛，他的聲音聽得出來惶恐之中搖擺不定，「去找精靈王來，他應該要知道出了什麼事。」  
  
　　「Glorfindel大人？」三位護衛進來房間，現在有五個人在門邊不知道怎麼辦。Kalin走來站在Glorfindel旁邊，Aragorn依舊死命掙扎，看見他抓狂的樣子，Kalin完全不知道該不該協助Glorfindel制止他，猶豫和困惑之下，只好再次問道，「Glorfindel大人？」  
  
　　「精靈王在哪裡？」商人對毫無行動的護衛們大喊，他相信精靈王絕對會站在他這邊，再說這位金髮戰士會極力阻止遊俠殺他就足以證明他是安全的，他會安然解決這件鬧劇。「快把他趕出去啊！為什麼你們就只杵在這裡？」  
  
　　「Nimrol，去找Ninan和陛下。Galendil，你今晚的任務撤消了，回到你原本的崗位上。」Kalin說道，吩咐下屬時不再猶豫。他們離開時，Aragorn還看見他們好奇、擔心和憤怒的目光，現在只有Glorfindel、Kalin、Aragorn和Kane在房裡。「陛下很快就來了。」Kalin關上房門並上鎖，敷衍地告訴Kane，也沒看對方一眼，他回到Glorfindel旁邊，低聲問，「大人，發生什麼事？這是誰的血？」  
  
　　Glorfindel回道，「王子殿下受傷了，跟這商人有關。」遊俠原本似乎已經放棄了，當Legolas的事被提起，又刺激他想殺了在一旁幸災樂禍的Kane，Glorfindel再次猛力拴住他，但這次他不肯就範，往後用力頂開抱著他的軀體，後腦杓撞向Glorfindel的臉。  
  
　　 _我一定要殺了Kane。_  
  
　　遊俠的頭撞到Glorfindel的鼻子，他悶唔了一聲，但堅持不鬆手，反之雙膝脆地，帶著Aragorn一起跌到地上。「別再掙扎了，Estel。」Glorfindel說。「別做傻事，這麼做對Legolas沒好處。」  
  
　　 _我不想再忍了，我受夠了這些話。_ 抱著他的手臂又收得更緊，Aragorn豁盡全力往Glorfindel身上頂撞，擺脫束縛。  
  
　　「你會死得無恥難堪，而且不會這麼簡單就讓你解脫。」遊俠對他發誓，不解釋其威脅是出於何因，Kane原本得意的表情頓時垮下，整個人縮在角落。他感受到對方的恐懼，從Aragorn的臉上就能看出來，Aragorn以前從未這麼希望一個非黑暗生物的人不得好死。「我會追捕你，無論你逃到哪裡，我都會把你揪出來，你的死會比你的朋友們還要淒慘。」  
  
　　Kane深深嚥了口口水，舔濕嘴唇，摸摸頭頂稀疏的灰白髮，他恢復自信，突然大笑，頂著肥胖的身子笑得抖動。「要是你敢碰我，精靈王會要了你的人頭。」Kane企圖誇大威脅，朝著動彈不得的遊俠跨進一步，似乎在證明自己完全不怕Aragorn。  
  
　　「那只是看你慘死的一點代價。」他不顧一切繼續掙扎，Glorfindel不得不加重力道，要不是因為這樣，他會立刻撲到Kane身上，徒手扯斷他的喉嚨，打斷他的牙齒。「我可以保證，我 _一定會_ 殺了你。」  
  
　　Kane的笑容消退，聽遊俠說得信誓旦旦，他的恐懼似乎再度湧起。「你就是精靈王常提到的那個遊俠？」Kane嘲諷說，「這麼說來那個 _玩物_ ，Legolas王子，就是你的？」  
  
　　為了甩開Glorfindel，Aragorn已經全身肌肉緊繃，Kane大肆侮辱Legolas，他再次警告，「別提到他，你這張嘴不配說他的名字。」  
  
　　Kane可能認為密林裡的所有人都是像精靈王那樣看待王子的，或者可能因為精靈王下令過保護他的安全，而且遊俠的警告無關痛養，加上有兩個精靈在看著他。他面露狡詐的笑容，再向前靠近一步，「真是奇怪，王子殿下向我下跪道歉以前也說過同樣的話。」  
  
　　Kane的暗示讓Aragorn覺得不寒而慄，他停止掙扎，看似恢復理智，實際上腦袋完全被怒火佔據。此刻開始，Aragorn終於瞭解為什麼Legolas被激怒時會變得異常冷靜。現在讓他決心殺掉Kane的不是瘋狂的渴望，而是冷酷和仇恨。Kane馬上就得死，就算要Aragorn把命賠上也要殺了他。  
  
　　但愚蠢的Kane還不閉嘴，不停刺激對方，「如果你利用跟他上床賺錢，那算算精靈王也應該要付我不少金子。」  
  
　　「說話小心點，人類，別以為我不敢讓遊俠對你動手。」Glorfindel說道，雖然Aragorn冷靜得很詭異，但他還沒放手。  
  
　　Kane不以為意，臉上掛著可恨又奸惡的微笑，看著Glorfindel和Kalin。「你們不敢違背精靈王的。」他走到遊俠面前，對方還被Glorfindel抓著，剛才Kane說話時，他只靜靜跪在地上。Kane對著他們所有人奚落，「你們的王子是個婊子，一無是處，他心甘情願讓我操他，滿足Thranduil對酒的喜好。」Kane看著遊俠，眼神醉得有點迷茫，他彎腰面對Aragorn說道，「我可以理解你為什麼會選擇他，他美極了，皮膚柔嫩，不過他真的非常緊，緊到我幹他幹到快斷了。他非常渴望被取悅，我很樂意跟你出價買你的玩物，但我想我已經玩夠他了，也許我能替你找到其他買家。他有張靈活的嘴和……」  
  
　　Glorfindel放開雙手，不再阻止Aragorn。而Aragorn也沒停下來思考為什麼Glorfindel終於願意放開他，他無法忍受Kane再多活一秒，其他任何想法都不重要。他迅速撿起剛才掉落的匕首，從地上一躍而起。他不希望再花力氣閃避護衛和Glorfindel企圖制止他，不過他們都沒動靜。  
  
　　遊俠就像出閘的猛獸，Kane嚇得被嚇得退後、跌跌撞撞，絆到後面的椅子，整個背部撞上地面，連帶一聲哀嚎。通常遊俠不會攻擊手無寸鐵的敵人，尤其對方又不屬於黑暗魔君，即使在戰場也一樣，倖存者都對生命保有許多人沒有的尊重，然而報復打破了這些道德障礙，讓對方濺血的渴望將之一概排除，再說Kane在他面前表現得完全不尊重生命，他侵犯Legolas不只一次了。握著Legolas的匕首，Legolas用它劃開傷口，意欲從這些人加諸給他的痛苦中解脫。Aragorn撲到Kane身上。  
  
　　「把他拉開！」Kane被壓在地上翻騰，渾身是汗，肥胖的體態比Aragorn原本認為的還要肌肉發達，他拼命想把Aragorn從身上推開，差點就成功了。  
  
　　無需顧慮他的舉動，遊俠把刀鋒刺進Kane的腹部，擾亂他的注意力。他沒時間慢慢折磨他，但一定會達成置對方於死地的目標。Kane渾厚的肚子有大量的脂肪可以保護他的內臟，但是不會消減被刺傷且反覆傳開的劇痛，希望能制服他撐到Aragorn完成目的。Aragorn再往對方肚子上捅一刀，確定沒擊中致命的地方。他希望Kane會發覺他接下來的計劃，自從他聽說了Legolas在長湖鎮的遭遇後就一直想做的事。  
  
　　Kane被嚇得不成人形，口齒不清地哀求他住手。Aragorn削開Kane的褲腰，刀身離他的生殖器只有釐米的距離，將他的恐懼拉到極限，對著Glorfindel和Kalin尖叫又胡言亂語，但兩人都沒出聲，在一邊袖手旁觀。遊俠抓住他的重要部位，把刀身置於下方，Kane不停用指甲抓著遊俠的手，試圖保住自己的命根子。  
  
　　「你不該碰他。」他彎下身子對Kane說。  
  
　　「我錯了，」Kane對著Aragorn高舉雙手，不敢輕舉妄動也不敢反抗，苦苦求饒，「別這樣，請你手下留請饒了我。」  
  
　　Aragorn對此嗤之以鼻，用Kane先前一樣惡毒的嘲諷語氣對他說，「真是奇怪，Curt死在我的劍下之前也說過同樣的話。」刀身沿著Kane的陰莖滑到頂端，在龜頭劃出開口，Kane眼神顯露極度的恐懼，讓他同時感到噁心和愉悅。他冷漠地回答他的問題，就像他之前對Cort說的，「你對待我朋友毫不留情，什麼我要寬容你分毫？」  
  
　　當他一刀砍下Kane的性器，他用來傷害Legolas的東西，沒聽過什麼聲音比Kane淒厲的尖叫還悅耳，也沒見過什麼畫面比Kane扭曲的表情還要令他興奮。血液濺到Aragorn身上，覆蓋原已經很骯髒的衣服。Kane叫啞了嗓子，現在已經喊不出聲，無論他怎麼拼命叫喊，都只聽見他在咆喘。Aragorn站起來，將砍下的器官丟掉Kane的胸口上。  
  
　　「你再也無法傷害他了。」  
  
　　他的怒火瞬間被澆熄，對自己的行為感到失落且無所適從，而且突然覺得好累，他轉身走向房門，想回去看看Legolas。Aragorn被Kalin和Glorfindel憤怒的眼神中所散發出來壓力拖得步履蹣跚，乍看之下，他以為他們是在氣他，但兩人都沒看他，他們看著Kane痛得在地上打滾，血流滿地。聽過Kane承認他對Legolas的所做所為之後，他們就沒再阻止他。  
  
　　「快開門！」  
  
　　忽然響起非常大聲的敲門聲，像是精靈王用攻城槌而不是用拳頭敲。Kalin嚇得抖了一下，原本的怒容赫然消失。護衛立刻解開門鎖，讓精靈王進來。Aragorn偷偷望了Glorfindel一眼，看見對方被他撞到流了鼻血，心裡有些過意不去，而Glorfindel則回以難過……和諒解的目光。  
  
　　這下已無法否認自己的行為，遊俠也不想否認。他知道精靈們不對他的表現感到驕傲，但他不後悔做了這件事。酒醉剛醒的Thranduil和貼身護衛Ninan走進房裡，滿身酒氣，長袍衣襟未繫，髮辮散開，頭髮凌亂，Aragorn已經心裡有數精靈王會說什麼，也知道自己的行為會帶來什麼後果，他不會逃避。  
  
　　Thranduil的目光落在血腥的角落，臉色蒼白，Aragorn也開口為自己辯解。  
  
　　Thranduil盯著血流不止、不停慘叫的Kane，然後瞪向Aragorn，問道，「你膽敢在我的地盤違抗我的命令？」他朝扭動掙扎的Kane又拋出冷酷的眼光，顯然比起Kane的淒慘下場，他更在意Aragorn違令的事。精靈王伸出纖瘦的手指，指著Aragorn，對Ninan令道，「把他帶進地窖。」


	46. Chapter 46

　　縫合的線已經用完了，Legolas還有大片傷口需要需要合，Elladan和Elrohir誰都不想丟下Legolas去找材料，即使另一人還是會看著Legolas。幸好現在傷口已經沒那麼嚴重，因此雙子只好勉強用亞麻布條緊緊包好他的腿傷，然後清洗大腿，洗掉血液和殘餘的體液。或許他們發現了他被侮辱的證據，但都閉口不提，也不提他身上的新淤傷和切傷，除了給對方指令，他們也不交談，雙子們只是一直忍不住流淚。  
  
　　他們把毯子蓋到Legolas的腿上，其中一人開始擦洗他的手臂，另一人拿著臉盆去裝更多水。「再找些些藥幫他止痛吧。」他向去取水的孿生兄弟說道。  
  
　　Legolas搖頭拒絕，他還無法開口說話，仍想阻止雙子調藥幫他止住大腿的抽痛。反正他也感覺不到痛，他們的止痛藥只會讓他昏睡。諾多精靈若有所思地看著Legolas，沒乎略他的反應，並對他的兄弟說，「算了，拿水過來就好。」他握住Legolas血淋淋的頭髮，本想洗乾淨，但很快就放棄了，接著用布擦去Legolas臉上的血跡。  
  
　　雙子其中一人爬上床到Legolas旁邊，讓兄弟繼續把他身上其他沾到血液的地方擦乾淨，Legolas確定來到他身邊的是Elrohir，因為對方不加掩飾地啜泣，Legolas沒見過Elladna這個樣子，自從Celebrian西渡之後就沒再見過。  
  
　　居然還得從他們哭的樣子這種奇怪的細節辨認出他們，Legolas不禁感嘆。 _我不想再看到他們難過了，如果跟我在一起只會讓他們體會我的痛苦，我寧可我們不認識。_ Elrohir靠近他時，他感覺到對方的淚水滴到肩膀上，Elrohir平躺在床上，緊靠著Legolas，臉頰貼著對方的。雙子們就和Aragorn一樣在乎他。  
  
　　Elrohir在Legolas臉頰上輕輕一吻，然後躺在枕頭上挨著Legolas，在他耳邊說，「為什麼，綠葉？你這麼看不起自己的生命，這麼想死嗎？」  
  
　　Legolas集中注意力，他越來越難專注於理解臥室周遭的動靜，視力模糊、頭痛和耳鳴，讓他聽不清楚雙子說的話。他舔舔嘴唇，突然覺得嘴巴很乾。 _告訴他們你瘋了，說你想自盡，或是跟他們說你這麼做是為了解脫。無論你怎麼說，他們的想法都一樣，你是個瘋子。_ 他的手不知不覺移到大腿上，摸索被布緊緊裏著的地方，不是要破壞傷口，而是想確認傷疤不在了，那些責備自己的話都是他自己內心的想法。  
  
　　然而他的手腕被扣住了。「別這樣。」Elladan握著他的手從大腿上拉開。「到底怎麼搞的？那個人對你做了什麼？」  
  
　　他疲憊地閉上雙眼，想保持清醒和等待Aragorn回來的焦躁減少了。 _他們理當得到一個解釋。_  
  
　　被Elladan抓著的那隻手也立刻被拉去洗了，他輕輕握緊他的手，說道，「就算不告訴我們，你也會跟Estel傾吐的對吧？拜託別再獨自受苦了。」  
  
　　 _他們一定認為我不信任他們。_ 他一直感受到Elrohir顫抖的氣息，迫使他打破沉默。「我不是一個人。」他苦笑著對他們說。「我還有兩個兄弟陪著我。」  
  
　　「那就讓我們幫你。」Elrohir在Legolas耳邊低聲說，一邊撫摸他的臉龐，依偎在他面前。「別放棄活下去的希望，我們都在你身邊，別離開我們。」  
  
　　雙子的話像塊大石投進Legolas心裡，他不得不對他們發同樣的誓，如同對Aragorn和父親所下的承諾。「我不會離開你們，我保證。」他睜開眼，看見Elladan稍微放心了些，耳邊也傳來Elrohir如釋負重的嘆息。  
  
　　「我們也不會讓你離開。」Elladan說，丟開從對面椅子上抓來的布，在幫Legolas擦洗之後沾滿血跡。他將椅子拉到床邊，笨拙得一屁股坐下往前傾，手托著頭靠在枕頭上，而Legolas的另一邊還是仍在哭著的Elrohir。他再次抓住Legolas的手。「你知道我們會跟你到天涯海角，綠葉，你不能丟下我們，自己在靜候大殿裡惹事。」  
  
　　一陣氣息吹向他的耳朵，Elrohir哭笑不得地哼了一聲，「維林諾也不行，少了你就不好玩了。」  
  
　　他知道雙子想逗他開心，但思考這些問題只覺得更累。他不希望雙子暗示他們會跟著他死後到靜候大殿，尤其他確定萬一哪天Aragorn走了，他也不會繼續活下去。幸好他現在暫停沒有任何情緒，已經滿目瘡痍的靈魂也感受不到痛苦，他試著配合他們的玩笑，「沒有我在旁邊看著，維拉也要約束你們也很辛苦。」  
  
　　Elrohir突然坐起來，他的重量移動了床墊，Legolas稍微向他挪近。「這的確是個挑戰，但如果有人可以管住我任性的兄弟，那個人也只能是維拉之一。」  
  
　　「你任性的兄弟？」Elladan不屑地噴鼻氣，伸手按在Legolas的心上，就讓它擱在上頭，同時反擊回去，「我敢說你在那裡不出兩個星期就會被維拉遣返回來！」  
  
　　他們鬥嘴只是個技倆，替自己戴上面具，掩飾他們的不安，或許也是為了讓他分心，只是他們力不從心，Elrohir終於還是問了，「那個人類並沒有砍傷你，是你自己弄的是嗎？」Legolas點頭。「為什麼？我們知道傷疤在對你說話，可是你為什麼這麼做？」  
  
　　Legolas也無法確定他行為背後的原因，沒錯，他是為了不在讓傷疤影響他，也是為了要擺脱它，但是這個舉動背後藏著更殘酷的事實。  
  
　　 _你是個懦夫。_  
  
　　「我是個懦夫。」他輕聲說，將晚上的事情經過以及對傷疤的認知全告訴他們。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Kane不停在地上打滾，雙手捂著血流不止的腹股溝，他還很清醒，但全身都在抽搐，他的傷口大量出血，每過一秒他的呼吸就變得更慢。精靈王下令將遊俠押進地牢後，房間裡依然沒有人動作，沒人幫助Kane也沒人把遊俠帶走。他們盯著Kane，他已經陷入休克狀態，失血過多拖垮了他的身體，生理機能將他肺部裡的養氣送往四肢。如果他們立刻行動，Kane說不定還有救。遊俠造成的傷害，會讓他留下永久性創傷，也有可能死於感染或併發症，但找個醫術好的醫者，他或許可以保住性命。  
  
　　 _讓他活下來過完被閹割後的餘生，我會喜歡這個想法，_ Aragorn淡然微笑，一邊想著。不過他並不打算救Kane，那些猶豫不決的人也是。  
  
　　Thranduil瞪著Aragorn，等著來人將他押下，緊抿雙唇，恨不得立刻處置對方的模樣，Aragorn已經在他臉上見過很多次這種表情了，雖然平時他是針對他兒子。精靈王眨了眨眼，似乎有所疑慮，一會之後才上前對著佇在旁邊的護衛們揮手。「一定要我再重複嗎？把他關進地牢。」  
  
　　「陛下。」Kalin鼓起勇氣開口，走到Aragorn和精靈王的面前，「我知道遊俠無視你的命令，但事出有因，Kane傷害了殿下，Estel對他動手是為了抱復。」  
  
　　「別替他找藉口。」精靈王大聲怒喝，但說得有點吞吐，他的怒意消了大半，外表卻看不出來，他皺著眉頭，問了遊俠希望他在意的事，「Legolas受傷了？」  
  
　　「他的情況非常嚴重，Thranduil。」Glorfindel走上前，遊俠也跟著他，解釋的過程一直指著Aragorn身上的血衣，「那都是Legolas的血，Kane承認強暴了你兒子，而且這也不是Legolas第一次慘遭他的毒手。」  
  
　　精靈王交叉雙臂，臉色鐵青，所有怒火匯聚接近爆發邊緣。「我不相信，Legolas不可能讓這麼事發生。」Thranduil踉蹌了幾步，絆到Kane的身體，他瞪著這個人類，沒有一絲同情。憤怒和質疑一次全在他表情上浮現，然後說道，「Legolas把人類當作伴侶。」他怒視Aagorn，繼續說，「遊俠只是嫉妒，他兩次殺害同族都是同樣的原因。」  
  
　　Aragorn將Kalin和Glorfindel推到兩旁，走到精靈王面前，連他都對自己魯莽的舉動感到意外，Thranduil只是瞪著他，似乎不相信遊俠敢跟他爭辯，然而Aragorn已經聽夠他奚落Legolas。「你說得沒錯，」他當著精靈王的面怒道，強忍住不對態度堅決的對方動手。「我就是因為這個原因才殺了Kane，我會很樂意收拾掉任何敢傷害Legolas的人，就像Kane一樣。」說完，護衛Ninan立刻將他推開，Aragorn不還手，也沒把拳頭砸向Thranduil皮笑肉不笑的臉，雖然他很想這麼做，但他知道只要攻擊精靈王，護衛會馬上殺掉他。  
  
　　「我不相信你。」他又冷漠得詭異，對Ninan下令說，「把遊俠關進地牢，晚點再決定該怎麼處置他。」  
  
　　「你不能送他進牢裡，Thranduil，Legolas需要他。」Glorfindel再次擋在遊俠前方，而Aragorn身心俱疲，也無力再為自己辯解，感謝Ilúvatar, 還有Glorfindel在這裡扮演調解的角色，處理他衝動搞出來的爛攤子。「難道你希望你兒子死嗎，Thranduil？」  
  
　　這問題一針見血，讓精靈王臉紅，遊俠知道他在想什麼，因為他聽Legolas說過他父親在他出事後對他的態度。Aragorn大膽地替Thranduil回答，同時也在指責他，「Legolas告訴過我們，你希望他死。」  
  
　　Thranduil的怒氣快到極限，惱羞成怒，臉也紅的更明顯，不過精靈王還沒機會反駁遊俠的指控，躺在地上等死、幾乎已被眾人遺忘的商人竟突然開口，「所以你才把他送到我面前？」所有人都轉向Kane沙啞又微弱的笑聲。「你是想讓他死才把他推給我？」Kane嗆咳又呻吟，現在又開始大笑。他知道自己是完了，但在死之前他要鬧個天翻地覆，讓這些必須對他的死負責的人好看，他對Thranduil說，「你說他會滿足我的任何要求，他的道歉真的讓我非常愉快，陛下。」他冷笑著說，完全不看任何聽他話說的人一眼，就躺在地上動也不動，兩人依然捂著下身。  
  
　　遊俠向前跨步，剛才在Kane身上發洩的每一分情緒，害怕、憤怒和無法形容的恨意，現在又一湧而上。 _我可以讓他活下來再好好折磨他一次。_  
  
　　Glorfindel抓住他的衣服後領，阻止他再接近Kane，反之，Thranduil走向那個人類，一腳置於他的軀幹旁邊，站著俯視他。當他踩到男人被砍下的器官時，皺了一下眉頭，然後一腳踢開，這副令人作嘔的景象並沒讓他退縮，他抓著Kane的上衣，把對方的上半身拉離地板，逼Kane面對他。精靈王的長袍下擺泡進滿地的血泊裡，鮮紅的液體被布料吸收，慢慢向上暈開，酒紅色的布料邊緣都被染成一片暗紅。  
  
　　人類瘋狂發笑，不肯閉嘴，絲毫不在意精靈王已經暴怒，高高佇立在旁邊。「他並不想道歉。」Kane說，「但他不想惹怒你，從他身上的傷看來，我敢說肯定是你拿他出氣。」精靈王揪緊Kane的衣服，但不發一語，Glorfindel、Aragorn和兩個護衛眼睜睜看著Kane用王子被他強暴的事取笑精靈王。「我本來認為他是遊俠的玩物，」Kane大笑說，滿是鮮血的雙手發抖著握住精靈王的手腕。「事實上是你的玩物，Thranduil，你為了穩定和長湖鎮的關係，把他推給我，你讓你兒子任我糟踏，才能保住你的酒路不是嗎？」  
  
　　Thranduil一拳狠狠揍到Kane臉上，Kane閉上眼，往後倒的頭無力地轉回來。他哀嚎一聲，又說，「這次沒比上次玩得盡興。」雖然Aragorn看不見精靈王的臉，但他可以想像Thranduil聽到Kane之前就侮辱過Legolas的招供，震驚不已的樣子，Kane得意地大笑。「我懂了，他沒告訴你我們第一次操他的事？真希望Sven和Cort他們在森林裡的第二回，我也在場，那一定會是很精彩的一場表演。」  
  
　　精靈王仍然不說話，直接拽著Kane的衣服往地上撞。他的頭一次又一次砸向石地，奸詐的笑聲還依然不停，頭骨已經破裂得觸目驚心，看不見原本的白髮，鮮血從他的腦袋噴濺出來。直到Kane終於閉上雙眼，瘋狂的笑聲停止，Thranduil才放手，讓失去活動能力的軀體倒下。Thranduil起身，低頭看著Kane的屍體，雖然最後殺了Kane的人是Thranduil，不是Aragorn，但遊俠非常滿意Kane慢慢死去的慘狀，比剛才濺血的景象還要興奮。  
  
　　Thranduil一腳跨過癱到的軀體，跳跚地轉身走向他的護衛。「Ninan，帶我去找Legolas。」精靈王說道，他垂著頭，凌亂的頭髮摭住臉頰，掩蓋所有可能被發現的情緒，Aragorn希望他不是想把氣出在Legolas身上。「我兒子在哪裡？」  
  
　　「他在房間裡。」Glorfindel回答，側眼望了Aragorn一眼，他不是很高興精靈王想在這個時候去找Legolas。  
  
　　 _Thranduil會殺了他_ ，他盤算著只要一等精靈王走出客房，就跑到Legolas的臥房──如果他沒立刻被監禁的話。  
  
　　Ninan為精靈王開門，最後看看房間裡，那副場面還是很震憾，他不知道王子殿下出了什麼事，甚至也不是很清楚剛才是什麼情況，在他腦子裡只是職責第一，問道，「陛下，這個商人要怎麼處理？」  
  
　　Thranduil看著苟延殘喘，再活也不久的Kane。「丟進長湖鎮邊境的森林裡餵禿鷹吧，讓天下人知道，敢攻擊密林精靈就是這種下場。」  
  
　　精靈王轉身離開，Kalin又叫住他，「陛下，那Estel呢？」  
  
　　Thranduil停下腳步，但沒轉過來面對他們。「他為了滿足需要佔盡了Legolas的便宜，」他無憑無據地指控，「擅自傷害我的客人，他無視我的命令，在我的宮殿裡作出違背的行為。」話說完之前，Aragorn就知道Thranduil會說什麼，就如他所想的。「把他關進牢裡。」  
  
　　精靈王離開房間，沒再留下指令，其他人就呆站在Kane的客房裡。Aragorn最先考慮到的還是Legolas，於是他問著Glorfindel，「Elladan和Elrohir跟Legolas在一起嗎？」  
  
　　Glorfindel盯著倒在角落裡的Kane，這個人類快死了，Thranduil失控的猛烈攻擊已讓Kane失去意識，也讓他從痛苦中解脫，失血而亡，他的血已流失的太多了，即使他們想救也無力回天。「Glorfindel？」  
  
　　「他們都在，Estel，他們會一直陪著Legolas，幫他療傷、照顧他。」Glorfindel安撫他說，仍然注視著垂死的人類。  
  
　　Aragorn在褲子上擦了擦手，越擦越不乾淨，只是抹上更多的血液。 _是Legolas的血_ ，他閉上雙眼還能看見Legolas躺在浴池裡奄奄一息的畫面。 _如果我們沒找到他，他有可能也像Kane一樣失血過多身亡。要是Galendil沒在大廳裡找到我們，我們永遠都不知道他危險了。_  
  
　　Aragorn坐在床上，沾滿血液的雙手扶著頭，但在坐下以前，他站在這裡想著， _Kane是在這裡對Legolas動手的嗎？_ 他沒有首生子女的感官，查覺不到他站的地方曾有強迫性行為的氣味，也無法感覺殘留的暴力情緒。他也不需要這種敏感的感官知道Legolas被折磨，就在幽暗密林之王安排最好的客房裡。他在地牢裡我就無法援助Legolas，Elladan和Elrohir必須對外保持聯繫，他們沒辦法保護他。  
  
　　「你可以陪著他們嗎，Glorfindel？至少我可以肯定你在那裡，Thranduil不敢對Legolas怎麼樣。」  
  
　　Glorfindel點頭，朝門口走去幾步，又回頭看著兩人，似乎在猶豫什麼，Aragorn不常見到他這個樣子，不像精靈行事該有的把握、堅定和驕傲。Glorfindel皺著眉頭，探了一眼門外，然後又走向Aragorn和Kalin，問道，「Aragorn在牢裡安全嗎？」  
  
　　「他不會有事的，但我不會押著他去。」護衛搖頭說，他瞇起雙眼，金髮晃動著，在對方有機會推拒以前，堅決地向Aragorn表態，「我沒辦法把你送進牢裡，Aragorn，如果你願意就必須自己進去。」  
  
　　「沒必要再惹怒精靈王了，Kalin。」Glorfindel對護衛說，原本正要走出房門，卻又停下，投給護衛和遊俠擔心又猶疑的神情。Glorfindel指著Aragorn警告說，「Estel，你已經把Imladris和幽暗密林之間的關係搞得很緊張了，別再做出讓精靈王不滿的事，不然下次丟掉的就是你的性命。」  
  
　　Aragorn點頭答應，隨後又請求Glorfindel剛才說過的事，「我會小心，你只要看好Legolas，拜託你了，如果Thranduil下定決定，Legolas會被他父親壓迫給他的責任感和要求逼死。」  
  
　　簡單點個頭之後，Glorfindel就離開了，衝出客房，速度和趕來的時候一樣快。現在就只剩Araogrn跟Kalin在這裡，護衛又再次勸說，懇求Aragorn聽從他的建議，「離開吧，Aragorn，你不需要留在這裡接受懲罰，在其他人知道是我要帶你進牢裡之前快離開密林吧。」  
  
　　Aragorn完全不考慮這項建議，直接就對護衛說，「我不可能丟下Legolas一個人在幽暗密林裡。」護衛很想說服他，但他捏熄桌上的燭火，走出黑暗的房間，護衛也緊隨在後。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas已將所有知道的、發生過的事，以及傷疤說過的話，它所代表他心裡的想法，全部都告訴雙子，甚至有些還沒機會跟Araogrn說的，也都跟雙子坦白了。他靠臥在Elladan為他墊在背後的枕頭上，看著雙子們思索著，作好心理準備說出他們自行判斷出來的結論。 _看來他們聽了我一直隱瞞的所有事情，也可以解讀我的問題，這幾個月，我的心一直被蒙上陰影，思維遲鈍，也只在意別人怎麼看我，而不是想改善我的狀況。_  
  
　　雙子們互相看對方一眼──Legolas知道精靈們可以利用心靈交談，透過思想傳遞的話語和直接說出口的一樣清楚。不過雙子也承認沒用過這種方法，看起來他們也沒多動睫毛或嘴角，跟另一人表示自己的想法。Elladan和Elrohir雖然氣質和說話的方式不同，但思想很雷同。Legolas看見兩人同時理解了什麼，銅綠的雙眼閃爍，如同他們父親明亮的綠眸。他們目光的敏銳度不少於他們的父親，不過可能還沒像Elrond那麼聰穎。但就這點而言，過去幾個月的事件，雙子早已作出Imladris領主無法作出的解釋，只是還沒說出他們的想法。Legolas等著他們的結論，提供解決方法。  
  
　　「那從一開始我們說的都是正確的。」Elrohir以不滿的嘆息為結束。  
  
　　他還來不及問雙子在說什麼就傳來非常急促的敲門聲，奪走他還有些遲鈍的注意力。雙子們同時跳起來，Elrohir考慮到這種狀態下，Legolas除了在他們、Aragorn或他們的父親以外的人面前可能會不舒服，特意拉高毯子蓋住他赤裸的身子。同時Elladan用衣袖擦掉臉上的淚水，趕去看看是誰在敲門。  
  
　　 _Ada_ ，Legolas預料到了，自Aragorn離開房間到現在，他第一次有了感覺，雖然只有一點害怕的模糊痕跡，害怕他父親想對他做什麼。 _有人告訴他了。_  
  
　　Elladan還沒問話或開門，門就自己先開了，精靈王的貼身護衛就出現在木門和門框之間的空隙，Ninan的臉色比白牆還蒼白，從他心神不定的模樣，Legolas看得出Ninan心裡很慌。「王子殿下，陛下要求見你。」護衛說道，並走進房間。「他希望在門廳下的大廳跟你談話。」Ninan看著諾多精靈說，「單獨談話。」  
  
　　護衛徵求他的同意去見精靈王，這種感覺很奇怪，通常他父親都是直接衝進房裡大吼，亂揮拳頭，Legolas沒回話，他還不知道對於這個請求該作何回應。雙子們倒是有了主意，Elladan對護衛說，「告訴精靈王，Legolas還沒辦法下床，他應該親自來這裡跟他說話。」  
  
　　Elrohir走來站在Elladan旁邊，似乎有意攔阻Ninan帶走Legolas，態度比他的兄弟更強硬，「而且我們不會讓Thranduil單獨見Legolas，他已經受了整晚的欺辱，夠了。」  
  
　　Legolas掙扎著下床，脖子酸軟且頭痛欲裂，試圖強忍住痛苦的呻吟，還是不禁低唔，在燭光搖曳的房間，他的視野天旋地轉。雙子其中一人立刻衝來坐在他身邊，他又無法確定是誰扶著他的肩膀，以防他倒下。  
  
　　「Ninan，我會去見他。」他對護衛說。  
  
　　「不，綠葉，」雙子說道，在他站不穩時攙著坐下。「你承受不住。」  
  
　　 _我得找件衣服_ ，他只想找到衣服，穿戴整齊去見他父親。  
  
　　「我必須去，Elladan。」他也不知道跟他對話的人是不是Elladan，總之他繼續說。「我如果不去，他就會過來，而且是帶著滿腔怒火過來。」  
  
　　他大概叫對名字了，對方並沒有糾正他，反之勸說，「那我們跟你一起去。」  
  
　　「我建議你們還是去看看你們的兄弟。」Ninan說道，他注意到王子處境，在Legolas先前翻出匕首時散落各處的衣堆裡，撿起一件長袍和綁腿褲，來到Legolas面前。「Estel殺了Kane。」  
  
　　護衛對Legolas憐憫地微笑，將手上的衣物交給對方，他其實不太確定該怎麼看待現在的Legolas。Legolas震驚地望著他，久久反應不過來，Ninan的手在空中懸了一會，才又抓起剛才塞進他手中的上衣替他披上。  
  
　　 _他殺了Kane？_  
  
　　Legolas讓父親最信任的護衛替他扣上外袍，不知道自己還能不能發得出聲，理清混亂的思緒，向Ninan提問。雖然他察覺到遊俠和Glorfindel不在房裡，卻沒想到Aragorn離開是因為其他理由，以為他只是因為他的畏縮而懊惱，現在Araogrn為了他最後受到的折磨展開報復，殺了Kane，自己也將要被精靈王判刑，他最害怕的事還是發生了。Aragorn非是心甘情願離開他，但結果還是一樣。Legolas已經能感覺強大的麻木蔓延全身，將他淹沒在冰冷的慰藉裡，明知道應該讓Aragorn陪在身邊，他卻因為害怕沉沒絕望之中，不敢讓對方靠近他，他完全沒為自己想過，只記得對Aragorn、對他父親，現在還有雙子，遵守活下來的諾言。  
  
　　 _Estel違抗命令，Ada一定會處置他，我必須說服Ada赦免他，或由我來代替受罰。_  
  
　　「可是Glorfindel跟Estel在一起，他怎麼會讓Estel做傻事。」Elladan說，對這項消息也相當震驚。他轉向他的孿生兄弟，對方同樣也愣住了，緩緩走來坐在他旁邊。  
  
　　護衛大聲地清清嗓子，說道，「陛下已吩咐Kalin將他關進地牢，我想你們可以在那裡找到他。」  
  
　　「Elrohir，你陪著Legolas，我去找Estel和Glorfindel。」Elladan邊說邊起身走向房門。  
  
　　Elrohir對他點頭，丟開Legolas的綁腿褲，跟Ninan說，「他不能穿，那只會加重他的傷勢。」  
  
　　 _在地牢裡，Ada將Estel關進地牢了。_  
  
　　「Elrohir大人，我不能讓你跟我們一起去。」護衛對Elrohir說，看著Elladan的身影在房門外消失，很快就會經過走廊，衝下樓梯。  
  
　　Elrohir撥開Legolas長袍的衣襬，檢查大腿的包紮狀況。「身為醫者，我也不能讓Legolas去得不到照顧的地方。」  
  
　　護衛吐出無奈又擔心的嘆息，終於通融。「我也不願意讓他單獨跟Thranduil在一起，但如果他要趕你走，我還是照辦。」Ninan和Elrohir一起將恍神的Legolas從床上扶起。「走吧，殿下，」Ninan請求說，「別讓陛下久等，今晚的血已經流得夠多了。」


	47. Chapter 47

　　護衛和Elrohir走在他的兩側，勾著他的胳膊，他的腿傷得太重，使不上力，只能靠另外兩個精靈攙著他到客廳，Legolas一直低頭看著腳下。 _這是什麼？_ 無價的地毯上四處都是寬大可怕又鮮血的腳印。 _是Estel的腳印_ ，他想著，露出呆滯的微笑，每個腳印之間的距離很寬，可見腳印的主人奔跑的每一步都跨得很遠。 _他被稱為神行客不是沒有原因的。_

　　「你這樣去見你父親太勉強，你傷得太重了。」Elrohir讓Legolas的重心全靠在他身上，感覺他的重量跟之前差沒多少，而Ninan上前打開客廳的門。Elrohir靠在Legolas耳邊說，「Legolas，如果他又打你……」

　　「他不會的。」Ninan輕聲保證，手已握著門把，但還沒轉開。「我也會在這裡陪你，殿下。」

　　他知道傷疤不是所有問題都會回答，而且它不會再出聲了，但還是能感受到那股恨意。 _我寧可他們不在這裡_ ，他想道，並讓Elrohir和Ninan扶著他走進客廳。他的傷勢太嚴重了，他看不清，更沒辦法行走，即使極力留住漸漸流失的麻木──它仍然消逝殆盡，因為必須面對他父親，痛苦又再度浮現。他還是很感激Elrohir與Ninan的心意。

　　這間房Legolas已經記不得多久沒再用過了，到處都是灰塵和蜘蛛網。家具被長長的白布蓋著，維持空氣流通的風井也被來自山腰上的大自然殘骸阻塞。房裡的空氣混濁、充滿霉味，讓他忍不住嗆咳，他會注意這些外觀，只因為要在漆黑的房裡找到父親的身影，精靈王站在壁爐前，看著爐底的灰燼，壁爐沒有點燃，房裡也沒有光線。

　　Elrohir和Ninan阻止Legolas在精靈王面前雙膝落地──將他拖到沙發上，以防他佇在荒廢的壁爐前。房裡有好一陣子都是一片死寂，Elrohir為Legolas調整四肢的位置，盡量讓他舒服一點，並拉好長袍，覆蓋他的身子，避免接觸到客廳裡的寒氣。完成之後，Elrohir坐在沙發邊的椅子上，扭怩不安。Thranduil轉身面對諾多精靈和護衛，給他們無法捉摸的眼神，最後目光落在Legolas身上。

　　雖然Thranduil沒傳喚Legolas以外的人，但也沒對諾多精靈的出現有什麼異議，而且就算有，Legolas也知道Elrohir不會離開，除非被Ninan拖出去──Thranduil已經囚禁了Aragorn，斷不會這麼衝動再囚禁一名Elrond之子。反之，精靈王只是望著Legolas，看見他泡了血的頭髮，不禁張大了眼，剛才雙子也沒時間和力氣幫他清洗乾淨。

　　Glorfindel沒敲門就直接闖進來，面露激動和惶然，不過看到目前沒事，Glorfindel便坐在Elrohir的椅子扶手上，平常冷靜沉著的面容籠罩著憤怒，而且鼻子流出一點點血液。 _不該來的都來了_ ，Legolas心想，注意力回到父親身上。

　　「遊俠殺了Kane。」精靈王說道，背靠著披在大壁爐外層的罩布上。「他說Kane今晚傷害了你，Legolas，他聲稱那就是他對Kane下手的原因。」Legolas和Elrohir保持沉默，他們不知道Kane已向精靈王承認他的所作所為，而Ninan和Glorfindel出於對精靈王的尊重，也不應聲。「到底怎麼了，Legolas？遊俠說Kane強暴你，但你現在還活著坐在我面前。」精靈王開始在壁爐前踱步，來回兜圈子，等待Legolas的回答，卻不看對方一眼。

　　他父親怒氣依然高漲，這點是肯定的，但是他的眼中那股熟悉的恨意不在了。Legolas還沒蠢到希望Thranduil相信Aragorn的故事，若是現在把一切都告訴他，他也不抱希望認為Thranduil會相信他。但他不會說謊，即使知道向父親坦承對他的狀況沒有幫助，他還是說了，「他沒強暴我，是我允許他的。」

　　Thranduil停止踱步。「你說什麼？」

　　Elrohir清了清喉嚨引起大家注意，反對Legolas的說法。「Legolas，事實不是這樣，快告訴他──」

　　為了阻止Elrohir提到他的腿傷和後續的影響，Legolas輕聲打斷他，「我知道我在做什麼。」他盯著蓋著大腿的長袍，下襬沾到大片傷口流出的血液，滲透布料，已是一片鮮紅。「Kane沒有強迫我。」

　　精靈王扶著額頭冷靜一會，來到沙發前坐在Legolas身旁。他轉向Legolas，一手緊握Legolas的手背，難以置信地問，「所以你是心甘情願的？」

　　他不能回答說是，因為那件事並不是他甘願的，但也不能否認，他確實沒有反抗。他把事情經過告訴Thranduil，讓對方自己判斷，也作好父親不會把它當一回事的心理準備，「他不滿意我向他表示的歉意。」Kane對他說過什麼，他記得一清二楚，他一字不漏地重述，雖然仍擔心Thranduil利用那些話反擊他。「他說他要得不只是口頭上的道歉，他甚至還說要找Aragorn開價買我上床，因為我只是Aragorn的玩物。」Legoals完全暴露在羞恥之下，幾個小時以前的留下來的記憶仍然壓得他喘不過氣，隨著回想事情經過，麻痺感從身體裡滲出，被痛苦取代，他彎著腰，蜷曲著身子。「我不想讓他碰我，把他推倒在地，他就威脅說要告訴你我攻擊了他，提醒我已經答應過你，無論他想要什麼，我都會滿足他。」Legolas看著父親，大膽正視那雙無時無刻散發敵意的眼睛，反而是Thranduil轉身，Legolas又低下頭。「對不起，Ada。」

　　幸好其他三人都安安靜靜地觀察這段提心吊膽的互動，等著Thranduil情緒失控。Thranduil伸手按上Legolas發抖的肩膀和受傷的軀體，問道，「之前出了什麼事？為什麼你會讓其他人對你動手？」

　　精靈王似乎無法理解為什麼Legolas被別人強暴之後還能活著。「為了救Aragorn。」他回答了他父親第一次問他時所給的相同的答案，前幾天他父親也問了類似的問題。

　　「不是那次，Legolas，」精靈王強調地說，他的手仍然握著Legolas的肩膀，「我是說第一次，為什麼你會他們欺辱你？為什麼不告訴我？什麼時候發生的？」

　　Legolas無法想像該如何承受再多的羞恥，但現在他父親知道他在長湖鎮發生的事了，那時他們三個人殘酷地踐踏他的清白，他的屈辱無可化消。「在長湖鎮，冬季慶典過後不久。」他誠實以告，垂著頭懇求父親能夠理解，希望自己是跪在地上，而不是坐在沙發上。「對不起，我不告訴你是不想讓你蒙羞。」

　　「不想讓我蒙羞？你讓他們強暴你就已經丟盡了我的面子，為什麼要讓他們這麼做？事情發生的時候，你的護衛在哪裡？他們怎麼什麼都沒說？」

　　他每問一個問題，就抓著Legolas的肩膀越抓越緊，用力搖晃，直到Glorfindel輕輕哼了一聲才鬆手，他雖然看不到Glorfindel，還是知道對方是在警告他。

　　Legolas盡快解釋，「他們什麼都不知道，我叫他們留在森林邊境，只有我一個人進長湖鎮，這不是他們的錯。」他強迫自己看著父親，卻只希望閉上眼睛甩開那天的記憶，Legolas說道，「我們想到他們會攻擊我，他們偷襲我，Kane說他是酒商，我只想全身而退，別引發衝突，影響密林的貿易利益。」

　　Thranduil放開Legolas的肩膀，倒抽了口氣，隨後又顫抖地呼氣。「所以你認為我愛酒勝過愛你嗎？」

　　Legolas很困惑，他預期他的父親應該會發怒，將他咒罵得無地自容，非是這麼平靜的談話。此外他也不知道如何回答這個問題，因為他的確是那麼認為的。 _也許他甚至愛半獸人勝過於愛我_ ，他心想，他張口想回答，卻不知道該怎麼說，他可以忍受父親對他發怒，但完全不知道怎麼回應這種狀況。

　　Thranduil搓揉他的兩手，Legolas看著這個尷尬的舉動，也看見Thranduil血跡斑斑的袖口。「衛兵帶著你的劍和上衣回來，」Thranduil說道，疲乏地靠進沙發座墊裡，「我相信你會回到密林，可是你沒回來。」他避開其他人的目光，凝視冰冷的壁爐，說，「衛兵說你遇襲了，Legolas，他們認為商人身上的血是你的，你的劍也沒沾到他們的血，聽說過他們的死狀，我知道他們沒殺了你，但我也知道你受傷了，我擔心你有生命危險。」

　　「我很擔心你，你就像你的母親，這片境域約束不了她的靈魂，她去世以前一直渴望自由，我害怕你會逃跑，讓你的傷痛帶走你，那時候我不能及時趕到你身邊，可是你沒回來。」精靈王重複說道，這次強調得更有力，怒意更明顯，Legolas下意識地緊張起來，以為父親下一秒就會朝他揮拳頭。「你去了Imladris，每次你出事傷心的時候就是往那裡跑，你需要的應該是你的家人，但你卻跑去找Elrond。」

　　Thranduil無意中把手放在Legolas大腿的傷口上，讓他瑟縮了一下，Legolas試圖澄清，「我那時失去意識，醒來時已上了迷霧山脈，我才知道我們要去哪裡，Estel認為我們應該要到Imladris求Elrond幫忙。」

　　一提到Aragorn，Thranduil突然收緊抓握的力道，Legolas痛得在他兇惡的面容前扭動。「是遊俠的主意，是嗎？是他帶你去Imladris找Elrond的，為什麼？你是 _我的_ 兒子，你應該要回家。為什麼其他精靈都死了，你卻活著？為什麼別人寧願以死逃避這種屈辱，你卻選擇接受？」

　　Thranduil看著Legolas，等待對方解釋，然而其答案無疑是因為他──Estel、雙子、Elrond和其他朋友，Legolas願意為他們抵抗悲傷，為他們活下來，不讓他們為他難過。多年來他忍受父親情緒起伏強加予他的折磨，那股恨意和絕望腐化了他的想法，動搖他的行為，但Legolas不想把錯都怪罪在Thranduil身上。所以他不能告訴Thranduil他的腿傷和它所支配的影響。

　　Legolas只能以這麼多年來所說的來回答他父親，然而這次他真的希望對方聽得進去。「對不起，求你原諒我。」Thranduil只是靜靜等著，顯然期待一個解釋多過於道歉，於是Legolas終於說了，感覺就像傷疤替他說話，而那些話其實是自己內心的想法，「我太懦弱了，Ada，你說得對，我沒資格身為王子，我什麼都不是。」

　　Thranduil的表情變得無神，嘴巴微張，不知道怎麼應對Legolas的回應，但Legolaso想將內心深處不斷膨脹惡化的自我厭惡感全部傾洩，他需要讓父親知道他是屈服於自己，雙膝跪在沙發旁和父親面前。「我什麼都不是，我讓他們對我為所欲為，但我不希望它發生，我早就該死了。」他的頭靠在Thranduil腳邊，當他抱著父親的小腿，可以感覺到全身的每處傷口正在作痛。他已經厭倦抵抗，這段日子累積下來的悲痛和父親不肯施捨的原諒終於擊垮了他。「我讓你蒙羞，我應該死的，對不起。」

　　突然有雙臂膀將他拉離地面，Legolas抱緊Thranduil的腿，他不想放棄這次哀求的機會。他渴望父親的關愛，不管清白與否，他是真的需要它。 _請原諒我，Ada_ ，他想著，赤裸裸的恥辱讓他說不出話來。但是那雙手還是堅持扣住他，硬是把Legolas拉起來。他推開了那雙手， _放開我，Elrohir_ ，然而抱著他的並不是Elrohir，也不是護衛或Glorfindel。

　　「真可悲。」Thranduil在拉起Legolas時輕聲說，話語直接傳進Legolas的耳裡，似乎無意迴避一旁多餘的人，不管他們是否聽見。「你還不瞭解，Legolas。」Thranduil架著Legolas的軀體，用力拉向自己。Legolas避開目光上的接觸，順從對方的動作，不希望父親以為他在反抗，即使全身每一處都本能地叫他這麼做。Thranduil的動作弄痛了他，虛弱、撕裂且傷痕累累的身子痛得顫抖，也足以讓他保持意識清楚。「我愛你越多心就越痛，每天醒來我都害怕發現你離開，怕你會像她一樣拋棄我。」

　　Thranduil擁著訝異、緊張又顫抖不止的Legolas，繼續說道，聽起來似乎非常愧疚又誠懇，「我恨你，Legolas，因為愛你所以恨你，害怕會失去你讓我快要崩潰，每天醒來的瞬間，甚至在夢裡也是，喝再多酒都擺脫不了這種恐懼。」他發出不穩定的嘆息，緊抱著反應不過來的Legolas，他幾乎無法呼吸。「我希望你死，之後我就能跟你一起離開，跟你的母親相聚。」隨著酒精的影響，他說的話越來越不可思議，他撫摸Legolas濕黏的長髮，繼續說，「我們就不用再受苦了。」

　　Legolas感到一陣暈眩，這些訊息多到他難以消化。 _Ada愛我嗎？_ 長久以來他只相信父親是恨他的，Thranduil只是在說些無意義的話，所有舉動只是為了掩飾虛偽的柔情。 _這又是什麼新招數？他現在說這些想做什麼？他根本什麼都得不到。_

　　「對不起。」Thranduil說道，這也許是Legolas成年之後第一次聽父親向他道歉。他抱著他，兩人坐在沙發上微微搖晃。「我愛你，Legolas，愛到讓我很痛苦。」

　　他父親哭了，但這次不像上次，用鐵棍打了他之後為了自私的理由而哭，這次Thranduil是為了他，他又繼續說著，「我無意讓Kane傷害你，也不希望Kane侮辱你，我愛你勝過一切，我不會利用你的人生作交易，我只是無法承受失去你，無法承受再失去一個人，所以別像你母親一樣離開我，Legolas。」

　　Thranduil的聲音是這麼真誠又痛心，Legolas試探性地伸出雙手環住父親的腰。 _我們其實都一樣_ ，Legolas心想，Thranduil的話讓他動搖了，因為那是同樣破碎的靈魂共同發出的悲鳴。

　　「我只想要你留在我身邊。」Thranduil說道，頭髮垂到Legolas的頭頂。「我沒辦法讓你母親活下來。」他放開Legolas，擦掉眼角的淚水，然後硬將Legolas扳過來面對他。「我越來越恨她，希望她盡快死去，但你母親並不是我殺的。」他又漸漸變得激動，回到壁爐前踱步，背對著Legolas，即使如此，Legolas依然得聽到父親哽咽的聲音，只是很快就再也聽不見了。「那不是我的錯！」

　　談話的內容突然轉變得令人摸不著頭緒，Legolas試圖安慰他，「Ada，沒人責怪你，她是──」

　　「我不是Elrond！」他吼道，並轉向Legolas，蹣跚地走向沙發，矗立在Legolas面前，「我救不活她！她痛苦悲傷而死，眼中只看得到恐懼，我光是靠近她就覺得難過。現在你又把我拉進同樣的恥辱裡，永遠不會結束！所以我得跟你一起忍受這種屈辱。」

　　精靈王的咆哮結束得和剛開始一樣迅速，Legolas比剛才更加困惑，他想理解父親在說什麼，以相信Thranduil是愛他的，可是就像他逃避遊俠的那晚，Thranduil的懺悔來得太突然了。

　　「我不知道Kane的死對我們和長湖鎮的關係會有什麼影響。」精靈王不高興地說。他環顧房間裡，才想起其他厚臉皮來參與談話的精靈，這本來應該是他們父子之間的私人談話。他深呼吸保持冷靜。「但他們會知道Kane和他的同夥犯了無法饒恕的行為，如果長湖鎮的人類珍惜他們的性命，至少遊俠的衝動也算是很好的教訓。」

　　 _我不能讓Aragorn被關進牢裡_ ，Legolas看著父親努力地冷靜自己，這時候冒險要求他，換來的可能會是嘰諷和咒罵，以及暫時已經消退的憤怒。「Ada，Aragorn不該被監禁，求你讓他走吧。」

　　「不，」Thranduil搖頭。「不行，Legolas，Kane或許該死，最後也不是死在遊俠手上，不是在他違令的時候，但他確實在我的宮殿裡犯下謀殺的罪行。」

　　「拜託你，Ada。」他懇求著，心裡急著找出說服精靈王同意的理由，能讓他收回命令、赦免Aragorn的理由。

　　或許應該告訴他的父親他瘋了，為存活下來而失去感覺，一旦悲傷已經遙得可以忽略，遊俠是唯一能將他從麻痺之中拉回來的人。他走在分界點上，沒有Aragorn，Legolas就會死，精靈王會失去他的兒子，不是死於一直在逃避的悲痛，就是死於他用來隔離悲傷的麻痺感。但是Legolas不想因為對父親說他兒子是個瘋子，而抹滅了父親眼中脆弱又短暫的疼愛。

　　Thranduil皺眉看著他，用指間撥開貼在Legolas淤青又削瘦的臉頰上的亂髮。

　　「你不放他走是因為我……因為你不希望我愛他。」Legolas抓住Thranduil的長袍前襬，即使他違抗父親只有這點程度，還是教他覺得噁心。

　　精靈王看一眼坐在對面的Glorfindel和Elrohir，然後像是拍掉衣服上的塵埃一樣拍開Legolas的手。Thranduil瞪他的眼神沒有恨意，而是心裡依然沉澱的自私和險詐，他對Legolas說，「如果他答應永遠不再踏進密林，我就放他走。」

　　聽見Thranduil願意釋放Aragorn，他喜出望外，差點想跳起來擁抱父親，就算Aragorn不能再回到密林也無所謂，他們以後可以在別的地方見面，比起精靈王的要求，最重要的是Aragorn的自由，但精靈王的要求不止這樣。「Legolas，你必須發誓，答應結束掉跟他之間的關係，你不能再跟他見面。」

　　「Thranduil！」Elorhir驚呼，跟著Glorfindel站起走到沙發邊。「你要Aragorn離開，我沒意見，但可以請你再考慮一下嗎！」

　　「他是個凡人，又是個男人，我不可能讓我兒子繼續這種令人作嘔的把戲。」他對Elrohir說，視線始終停留在Legolas身上。「Legolas，答應我，說你不會拋棄我，永遠留在這裡，不會再跟遊俠見面。」

　　 _我做不到_ ，Legolas想道，他想將遊俠從牢裡救出來，但是他不能答應這種要求，失去Aragorn他會活不下去。 _我可以留在他身邊，但不能失去Aragorn，我做不到。_

　　但他愛遊俠比愛自己更多，終究低下頭對父親說，「我答應你。」

　　Thranduil沒回應Legolas，斷然走向門口，只停下來吩咐Ninan，「讓Aragorn留在牢裡過夜，明天天亮以後立刻送他上路，不論諾多精靈需要帶什麼踏上回Imladris的旅途，告訴醫者和侍僕為他們準備。還有如果Legolas有什麼需要，不用猶豫，給他就是了。」

　　 _我只需要Estel_ ，他再次失去所有感覺，不是因為他父親，也不是因為他自己，Thranduil離開後，他發覺感覺不到坐著的沙發，也感覺不到Glorfindel與Elrohir攙扶他疲憊的身子。


	48. Chapter 48

　　他跟著Kalin通過走廊，心裡掛念著Legolas，猜測他在樓上是否安好。 _雙子會照顧好他，他們不會離開他，有Glorfindel在，Thranduil不敢傷害的，雙子也會提供他需要的安慰。_ Aragorn的視線釘在地毯上，他的狀況也不好，全身酸痛，胸口沉悶，身心俱疲。 _我還病著，本來應該躺在床上，跟Legolas在一起，有雙子照顧我們。_  
  
　　想想不禁微笑，讓自己被帶到廣大的穴狀宮殿深處，他們漸漸靠近中心點，走廊變得更窄更暗。他知道這是在折磨自己，思索Legolas的想法，他已經超越悲傷的極限，證據活生生烙印在遊俠染成血紅的衣服。他不知道Legolas是生是死，不過可以想像如果Legolas撐過這次的難關，將還要一段時間才能接受他在身邊。雖然不想再想這些事，但還是保留樂觀的推測。  
  
　　「Estel，往這裡。」護衛說道，Aragorn知道這條走廊的盡頭有扇小門，進去就是地窖，下方傳送空酒桶的河道連接密林河。這塊區域並非真的隱藏在山下，而是沿著錐形山腰而傾斜，底下有密林河平行，其外是幾處眾所皆知的西爾凡領地。  
  
　　他們選擇另一條通往地窖的走道，圍繞地牢和內部中心，那裡只關冒犯國王、犯了重罪的人，也許是非精靈種族的凡人，也許是墮入邪惡的精靈，不過這種事在幽暗密林很少發生，這裡也沒安排侍衛守在地牢入口，目前沒有囚犯被在關在狹小、黑暗又堅固的牢裡，走廊兩側都空無一人。其實大部分的空間都堆滿庫存物，有需要用到時才會清出來。  
  
　　他們還沒踏進門口，Kalin突然轉身，開口之前，Aragorn就知道他想說什麼，「Estel，你最好在天亮以前離開，陛下不會因為這件事為難你的兄弟和Glorfindel，而且我認為Thranduil寧願放你走。」護衛走過來伸手搭上Aragorn的肩膀，琢磨想說的話，並告訴他，「我認識你和Legolas認識你一樣久，雖然不像他那麼瞭解你，但我不忍心見你被關進牢裡，更不希望我就是把你關進去的人，你的行為是應該的，不該受懲。」  
  
　　「我的行為早就把我送來這裡了，Kalin，無關是否當為。」Aragorn說道，堅定且客氣地移開Kalin的手，走向門口。「再說我不會離開，至少不是Legolas不在我身邊的時候。」他聽見護衛嘆氣，隨後與他一起前進。  
  
　　來到第一扇門前，Kalin猶豫了一會，推開不需要解鎖的門板。「這裡已經算不錯了，不像其他堆滿雜物的牢房。」護衛說，並點頭請Aragorn進去。  
  
　　沒有燈光照明，Aragorn看不見小牢籠裡有什麼，Kalin拿來走廊上的火把，插在地牢門口旁邊石牆上的基底。遊俠查探牢房，有些訝異，依賴火把的橙色火光可以看見──雖然冷清，但整體上合乎需求。木精靈不會折磨囚犯，甚至會提供他們基本的舒適環境，牆邊有張小床，床墊不厚但很乾淨，上有一張薄毯，床底下有個夜壺，另外房裡有矮桌和木椅，桌上擺放水壺和洗臉盆，此外就沒有其他設備。牢房裡能說得上最差的部分就是沒有窗戶，本來就是木精靈難解的習慣。  
  
　　 _不知道下面的牢房是不是比這裡更差_ ，Aragorn猜想，牢裡充斥的寒意讓他發抖。  
  
　　「我得去看看Kane的的屍體處理得怎麼樣。」護衛帶著歉意稍稍低頭示意，轉身離開。「Estel，等會我會派兩位侍衛守在這裡，如果你有什麼需要對走廊大喊就行了。」  
  
　　Aragorn注意到Kalin沒鎖牢門，也沒做任何確保他逃不出牢房的措施，疲憊又擔心地對護衛問道，「你是不想鎖門，還是認為我沒能力逃過衛兵的耳目？」  
  
　　護衛站在門口，坦白說，「他們不會阻止你。」Kalin對他露出陰鬱的笑容，然後離開，現在剩Aragorn獨自在牢裡，但時間不長。  
  
　　他聽見走廊上的說話聲，本想走出門口看看是誰，後來決定作罷。 _Elladan，一定是Kalin告訴他我在這裡，既然他知道我在地牢，那肯定聽說我殺了Kane_ ，他重重坐在床上，反覆思索。 _我已經把他們都搞到狼狽的處境裡了。_  
  
　　交談聲停止，不久後，Elladan出現在門前，好奇地窺探裡面。「至少這牢房還比你在Imladris的房間還乾淨。」他扳著臉說。  
  
　　「你怎麼沒跟Legolas在一起？」Aragorn問道，挪出位置讓Elladan坐下。  
  
　　「Elrohir和Glorfindel都陪著他，我先找過Glorfindel才來的。」Elladan解釋，坐到他旁邊。「他們會顧好他的。」  
  
　　「那他去見Thranduil了嗎？」  
  
　　Elladan聳聳肩，回答，「他們現在應該還在談話。」他整個人跳到床上，斜靠著身後的石牆。「事情真是一團糟。」  
  
　　 _這樣說還算客氣_ ，遊俠心想，仿照Elladan的坐姿，兩人雙腳橫躺在床上，背靠著牆。  
  
　　「 _你也是_ 髒得可怕，Estel，我猜這是Kane的血？」  
  
　　「一點點而已。」Aragorn把前臂擱在彎曲的膝蓋上，閉上雙眼，他比自己願意承認的還要難受。雖然病情減輕，但還沒完全恢復，他需要休息。  
  
　　「你怎麼殺他的？」  
  
　　Aragorn搖頭，後腦勺貼在石壁上滾動，腦中浮現Thranduil失控的畫面，說道，「我沒殺他，只是把他閹了。」Elladan同情又滑稽地併攏膝蓋，似乎對閹割感同身受。「他本來還有救，現在大概不可能了，Thrnaduil拽著他的頭往地板撞，整個頭破血流，就算剛才沒死，現在也差不多了。」  
  
　　「Thranduil幹的？」Elladan等到Aragorn點頭後又問，「為什麼？」  
  
　　「Kane承認了在長湖鎮和今晚對Legolas所做的事。」  
  
　　Elladan嘆氣，聽起來不是單純的難過和憂鬱，只是準備好說出他不願意透露的話。「他是甘願的，Legolas說他是甘願用自己作交易，讓Kane不再針對幽暗密林，日後回到長湖鎮也不會把事情擴大。」  
  
　　儘管他想相信Legolas不可能出賣自己，但事實是他還是背叛了他，允許Kane對他為所欲為。「他不知道自己在做什麼，他身上的傷痕在影響他。」他對Elladan爭辯也是為了說服自己，他的怒火回升，雖然Legolas的決定，其背後的潛在動機是為了Thranduil。  
  
　　Elladan不能接受這個邏輯，反問，「你怎麼知道他什麼時候是被傷痕影響，什麼時候不是？那是不是也能說傷痕影響了他所有的行為？」在Aragorn對這奇怪的問題提出質疑之前，Elladan繼續說道，他也火大了，「你能以傷痕作為他同意Kane的要求的理由，那他跟你之間也能這樣解釋了？因為你可以停止傷痕對他說話，他才尋求你能給他的安慰。」  
  
　　「不是這樣。」Aragorn無力反駁，Elladan說得很有道理，但他不願意接受。  
  
　　 _所以除了得到安慰之外，他對我們之間就沒有其他渴望了？_ 他赫然想起之前也曾懷疑過這點，他們的第一次，也就是在溪邊那次的隔天早晨。  
  
　　「你都沒跟他談過這些事嗎，Estel？你們除了上床就沒其他的了？」  
  
　　就像Elladan的語氣那般生氣，Aragorn立刻忍無可忍，從床上跳起來，好像毯子著火似的。「Elladan。」他轉過來面對對方，發出警告。當然他不會對Elladan動粗，只是差點就抑制不住，他氣Elladan如此質疑，這是很沉重的傷害，何況他還是他的兄弟。「我愛他，不要看輕我們的感情。」  
  
　　Elladan舉起雙手道歉，「對不起，兄弟，只是……」他欲言又止，抿緊嘴唇，試圖讓自己冷靜。「我知道你愛他，我並不懷疑這點，也不懷疑Legolas愛你，而你也不應該動搖。但Legolas目前沒辦法作出對他最好的選擇，我希望我們當初就先說服你，或說是希望這一切沒在第一時間發生，也許那時你們的感情就可能是純粹的，沒有傷痕的影響干擾你們。」  
  
　　Aragorn的怒氣消了大半，他坐回床上，不舒服地懸在床邊。「你這麼說是什麼意思？」  
  
　　Elladan對Aragorn說道，沒有自豪的意思，「我跟Elrohir的看法是對的，我們早在回Imladris以前就告訴過你，對Legolas而言這一切來得太快了。」  
  
　　「你說的太含糊了。」  
  
　　Elladan發出惱怒的笑聲。「兄弟，Legolas被強暴不到兩個星期就跟你……」他的聲音低下來，搓揉鼻樑，這動作讓Aragorn想起Elrond。「你不覺得這會引發不同的後果？而且還不止這樣，Legolas只為了你才活著，Estel，這樣是不對的！」  
  
　　「是Legolas選擇為我留下，不是我逼他這樣做的。」Aragorn激動地說，怒意再度燃起。 _Legolas會活著是因為他自己的決定。他說得好像他寧可Legolas已經死了。_  
  
　　Elladan扶著額頭，手指粗略地按了按太陽穴，鄭重說明，「我不知道Legolas為什麼只想為你而活，但他不能這麼做！他一定要為自己而活，你們必須到此為止，Legolas的生命不能完全依賴你，這樣等同於行屍走肉，而且他失常的行為也不會停止！」  
  
　　他想反對Elladan的說法，告訴他Legolas沒瘋，可是無法對自己說謊。「Legolas的生命完全跟我綁在一起有什麼不好？」他反問。「為什麼我配不上他？」  
  
　　「我不知道該對你們兩個怎麼想。」Elladan握住Aragorn的前臂，一邊冷靜、安撫著解釋。「我和Elrohir都愛你們，你們都是我們的兄弟，我們很希望你們過得快樂，也會盡力幫助你們，但說到底，你終究是個凡人，Estel。」  
  
　　Elladan輕輕握緊他的手臂，而他只是盯著牆上火把的光暈發呆，Elladan繼續說道，「我們誰都不想失去你，永遠都不想，可是總有一天還是避免不了。雖然要接受你的壽定生命很不容易，但那是人類的宿命，精靈不是，Legolas是永生者，我們不想讓Legolas在你離開的那一刻跟著一起消散。他值得的是可以永遠回報的愛，不是只局限在人類的壽命裡。因為你是凡人，你的愛是特別珍貴的禮物，但它是很短暫的，到了那天Legolas也會消亡，我和Elrohir都很害怕。」  
  
　　這件事Aragorn並不是從沒想過，他和Legolas過去也爭論不下數次，包括他是凡人的問題。很久以前就已種下疑惑的種子，在與Legolas已經嘗過歡愉的救贖之後，雙子的質疑如雨水，看似讓那些種子重新發芽。「我曾經也跟他說過你剛才對我說的。」他對Elladan說，「但Legolas依然選擇如此，我也是，這是他的決定。」  
  
　　「我知道。」Elladan知道了這點並沒感到安心一點。「那就讓它成為他的選擇，而不是因為他的傷痕或悲傷影響他作出這個選擇。」同樣的，Elladan開導他，不怪他當初沒聽進他的警告，「我們在森林裡就告訴過你，你會讓自己陷入困境，唯一的解決方法只有結束掉它，那時我們也不是很清楚其中的意義，但現在似乎都被我們說中了。」Elladan看著他，暗自思量，Aragorn無法確定他在推斷什麼，Elladan突然靠向前，拉近他們的距離。「告訴我你愛他，這不是一時興起、會隨時間淡去的感情。」  
  
　　他絲毫沒有猶豫地對Elladan說，「我愛Legolas，永遠愛他，我不知道你為什麼不相信我，但請別再懷疑我說的每個字，我和Legolas都屬於彼此。」他嘆了口氣。「如果我也是精靈，我們早就結合了。」  
  
　　Elladan點頭，苦笑著對Aragorn說，「那我可以告訴你怎麼幫助他。」他低頭，黑髮從耳後滑到前面，蓋住他的臉，他低聲說道，「你只能先別管他，讓他自己慢慢痊癒。」  
  
　　「你必須那麼做。」聲音從牢外傳來，響遍了走廊，Glorfindel出現在牢房的門外，「因為你別無選擇了。」Glorfindel交給Aragorn一些乾淨的衣物，連同他的背袋、武器和外套。他對遊俠說，「拿去，Estel，換掉那些血衣吧，我也把你的斗篷帶來了，這裡的牢房比一些屋子還好，不過有點冷，而且你的病還沒好。」  
  
　　Aragorn興喜地接過皮革外套，查看口袋裡面。 _不管病好了還是沒好，我要先抽個菸_ ，他心想，這可以帶來簡單的快樂。他拿出煙斗，從床墊摘了些稻草，把袋子裡乾燥又帶有黏性的菸草塞進煙斗的口中，無視Elladan反對的怒容。  
  
　　「Legolas現在在哪裡？他還好嗎？」他連續問，用火把點燃稻草，然後用它燃燒菸草。Elladan立刻捂住鼻子，厭惡這種刺鼻的氣味，Aragorn深深吸了一口，享受菸味充斥的感覺。  
  
　　「跟Elrohir在他的房裡，他累壞了，睡得很沉，Elrohir和Ninan都在照顧他。」Glorfindel交叉雙臂，倚靠在打開的門前。「天快亮了。」他用腳趾輕推地上Aragorn的背袋，將遊俠的注意力引到那裡。「你不久後就要離開了，建議你先休息一下。」  
  
　　他本來就想不通Glorfindel為什麼把他的東西都拿到牢房裡，還包括他的武器，他又深吸了口菸，吐出不完美的菸圈，問道，「離開？」  
  
　　Glorfindel沒有猶豫，直接說，「等太陽升起，你就得離開幽暗密林，永遠不再回頭。」  
  
　　 _離開？是Thranduil改變心意，還是後悔監禁我？_ 他想。  
  
　　「我沒意見。」他對Glorfindel說，敲了敲煙斗，菸灰落到地上。「可是Legolas還沒辦法長途跋涉。」  
  
　　 _我們需要他的護衛陪同到Imladris，還要多帶點補給品_ ，他仔細思考Legolas目前的狀況該怎麼安全撐過旅途。 _他還不能──_  
  
　　「Aragorn。」  
  
　　 _──接受我靠近他，至少還有雙子可以照顧他，慢慢來吧，我會按照Elladan的建議，等Legolas好一點──_  
  
　　「Araogrn。」  
  
　　 _──我們會再盡力一試_ ，他專心沉思，一邊吐菸一邊來回踱步，心裡難掩興奮。 _我會一直等他好起來，不能再操之過急了，這將會不同──_  
  
　　最後Glorfindel擋在遊俠面前，Aragorn本就只看著地面，沒注意走到哪裡，拿著煙斗的手直接撞上Glorfidnel的胸口，裡面的菸灰灑都灑在他的胸上。「老天！抱歉，Glorfindel。」他趕緊替對方拍掉衣服上的灰燼，還聽見Elladan差點憋不住笑，他跟著笑起來，疲憊的腦袋還在期望與Legolas的第二個機會。  
  
　　Glorfindel抓住Aragorn的雙臂，對遊俠和Elladan各瞪了一眼，確實地說，「Legolas不會跟我們一起走，他要留在幽暗密林。」  
  
　　Aragorn不解地搖頭，「我們不能把他留在這裡，他現在還不適合走動，但我們可以……」  
  
　　「不，Estel，Legolas答應了Thranduil，他會留在幽暗密林。」Glorfindel看著驚訝又懷疑的雙眼，一邊解釋，輕搖Aragorn，彷彿要將他從恍神中搖醒，必須與Legolas分開的現實讓他愣住了。「你能安然踏出密林，是因為Legolas向他父親保證會結束你們的關係，他要待在這裡，而你永遠不能再跟他見面了。」  
  
　　 _Kalin說的對，與其把我關在牢裡，Thranduil更希望趕我走，他寧願Legolas死也不希望我接近他。_ 他說不出反對的話，就算雙子、Glorfindel或是Thranduil都逼他這麼做，他都不離開Legolas，他相信最後不得不用暴力來抗議。 _不可能，我不會走的。_ 他不必說出此刻的心情，因為他雙臂抱在胸前，表情清楚說明不會離開Legolas的決心，告訴Glorfindel所有需要知道的事。  
  
　　「你必須在日出之時離開密林，」Glorfindel走近他前面命令他，戴上不容違逆的冷酷面具，「就算要我把你打昏還是五花大綁，都得把你拖出這裡。」  
  
　　「你可以試試看，總之沒有人能阻止我跟他在一起。」  
  
　　「別考驗我的耐性，孩子。」Glorfindel警告說，又朝Aragorn踏近一步，也表示他不介意用暴力達到目標。「等天一亮立刻起程。」Aragorn還沒時間搖頭反對，金髮精靈就揪住他染成暗紅色的上衣，將他推靠在牆上。「你犯了違令的行為，逃過Thranduil那關，他還給你走出牢籠的機會，保住你的命，我不會讓你繼續找死。」  
  
　　「沒有Legolas我就不會走。」Araogrn回道。  
  
　　Glorfindel輕聲咆哮，拽起Aragorn的上衣，那瞬間Aragorn整個人被拉離地面。「你會回去的，Estel，我不可能回報Elrond說我把你留在Thranduil的地牢裡爛成白骨。」  
  
　　他瞪大眼睛，被Glorfindel拎起掛在牆上，雙腳搆不到地，遲鈍的腦袋慢慢明白Glorfindel不會讓他反抗得逞。他本能地緊緊抓住Glorfindel的手，但不企圖嘗試掙脫頑強的束縛。Glorfindel不會這麼容易就鬆手，就像之前阻止Aragorn報復Kane一樣──這是他的職責，保護Imladris和他的主，也包括Elrond的孩子們，他不會退讓。  
  
　　「我不能丟下Legolas。」他意識到又是一次徒勞的嘗試，便不再說下去了，現在他沒辦法說服身邊的人，說Legolas需要他。  
  
　　「你在地牢裡除了讓他擔心，還能為他做什麼？天亮以後，先離開再說。」Glorfindel說道，因為Elladan也握著他的手臂勸阻才把Araogrn放下。  
  
　　他的腳接觸到地面，身體貼著牆壁滑下，嘆了口氣。Glorfindel低頭看著他，不等他開口要求，只說了一句抱歉，他這麼做都是為他好。 _他還沒把我敲昏_ ，遊俠想著，Glorfindel不會作出無意義的威脅。 _我找不到什麼辦法留在幽暗密林或帶走Legolas，同時神不知鬼不覺地把他綁在馬背上。_  
  
　　「Glorfindel……」Elladan開口，然後看看Estel，他快被逼到崩潰邊緣，不是因為Glorfindel，而是受到無奈和束手無策的打擊，Elladan說，「坐下，兄弟。」  
  
　　Glorfindel也度過了難熬的一夜，而且他只是在盡自己的本分，Aragorn並不怪Glorfindel的情緒繃到極點。他走過黑髮和金髮精靈身邊，膝蓋碰到矮桌桌緣。「一定有可以讓我們留下來的辦法，Thranduil可以改變心意。」他對他們說，彎腰撿起煙斗，他們擠在這個小空間裡，兩個精靈隨時有可能踩斷它。  
  
　　他用拳頭擋在嘴邊咳嗽，想出一個合理的藉口。「我病了，要是我拖著病弱的身子回Imladris，他不會想要為我的死負責。」他坐上床，思考打算用來作為留下的理由，但是要精靈王打消送他們回去的念頭，這樣還不夠。「天氣。」他看著兩位皺眉頭的精靈，他們都不認為這個辦法會成功。「這種天氣不適合病人長途旅行，或許Thranduil會准許我們多待一陣子。」  
  
　　Glorfindel靠著石牆，將Aragorn的想法打回現實，「Thranduil才不在乎你病的重不重，也不管氣候對你的健康會有什麼影響，如果你死在回家的路上，他大概會樂得慶祝。」  
  
　　「一定有辦法可以說服Thranduil收回他愚蠢的旨意。」他越是看Elladan和Glorfindel不抱希望就越不甘心。 _他們都放棄了，他們要我逃跑，讓Legolas為我的行為再賠上一次代價。_ 「如果我們找到留下來的理由，就算我得待在牢裡，至少也有時間找機會看看Legolas。」 _或是找方法帶他一起走_ ，他暗自想著。  
  
　　「離開對你才是最好的，Estel。」Glorfindel舉起手示意Aragorn先安靜，繼續說，「我已經跟你說過，Legolas必須靠自己撐過去，你沒辦法幫他打敗他的心魔。」  
  
　　不敢相信Glorfindel竟然認為目前的Legolas還有能力應付這種狀況，Aragorn喊道，「太荒謬了，我只是想支持他，不是替他對抗心魔，Thranduil瘋了，Glorfindel，你沒看見他是怎麼對待Legolas的，Thranduil恨不得他死。」  
  
　　「Thranduil並不恨他。」Glorfindel對兩人說。「他找Legolas談話時，親口對Legolas他愛他。」  
  
　　「這怎麼回事？Thranduil怎麼突然說這種話，又要Legolas承諾再也不會跟Estel見面？」Elladan問道，坐在久未使用又穩固的椅子上，受潮腐朽的木頭承受了Elladan的重量，稍微彎曲且發出吱響。  
  
　　Glorfindel沉思，腦海中將整個過程拼湊成有頭有尾的故事，告訴兩位困惑的孩子。「Legolas對他父親承認他不是被強暴的。」Glorfindel說道，Aragorn張口想用他對Elladan說過的話反駁Glorfindel，那是傷疤的影響，不是Legolas自己願意屈服於Kane，但Glorfindel只是瞪著他，就夠教他閉嘴。「本來Legolas順從Kane的任何要求是Thranduil的意思，那時Kane也在場，我想Thranduil聽了他兒子的說法也不敢想像，而且他不知道Legoals的腿傷，所以無法理解Legolas為什麼那麼做。」  
  
　　可是這沒回答到Elladan的問題，Legolas對父親承認一切都是自願的，又避開他的傷口不提，Aragorn血液早已沸騰，他問，「他沒打Legolas吧？」  
  
　　Glorfindel搖頭。「他沒有，但那時我、Elrohir和Ninan都在一旁。他問起Legolas第一次在長湖鎮的遭遇，Legolas回答說他沒想到對方會攻擊他，為了不影響雙方的貿易關係，他也只求安然身退，不引起衝突，Thranduil聽了很慚愧。」他擦去臉上的血跡，幾個小時前在客房裡，被Aragorn打出的鼻血已經乾掉了，Glorfindel不以為意。「Thranduil一直處在害怕Legolas會遺棄他的錯覺中，他怕他會獨自西行，或到Imladris投靠Elrond。現在不是爭執是要帶Legolas離開還是我們留下的時候，我們要給他們時間化解他們之間的心結，不能干涉。Legoals需要他父親，Thranduil也需要他。」  
  
　　多意外的訊息，Aragorn聽了他沒當場聽見的會談重點，只覺得耳鳴，即使聽說了，對於Glorfindel所謂的讓Legolas只接受他父親的協助的建議，他還是很難認同。「Thranduil以前就有無盡的時間解決他和Legolas的問題，但他浪費了，而且如果Thranduil真的愛他，為什麼還那樣對待他？」  
  
　　「不知道，雖然他說他愛Legoals，我也不理解Thranduil的異常行為，或他平時恨Legolas背後的奇怪理由，但Legolas不是唯一在逃避悲傷的人。不過我敢打賭Thranduil失去伴侶的絕對，比不上Legolas已經危及到生命的痛苦，除非他某天因為喝得爛醉摔下樓梯。」Glorfindel又聳了聳肩，不像平常精靈的那般高貴優雅，反正更接近他真實的一面──即使他現在是提供意見的角色，也如同Elladan和Aragorn，對這種問題沒有經驗。「Thranduil說他因為害怕，才逼得自己用那種方式對待Legolas，害怕失去Legolas的痛苦讓他由愛生恨，他愛他越多，痛苦就越重。」Glorfindel冷笑，其實他也覺得噁心，他摸著石牆，彷復答案寫上在其上，然後轉向Aragorn。「但那只是藉口，自私、愚昧地用來要求Legoals不要遺棄他，同時又表現得對他兒子忍受暴力和憎恨感到遺憾。」  
  
　　 _Thranduil比我原先想的還瘋狂。_  
  
　　「這只是他控制Legolas的手段之一。」Aragorn說，把菸灰抖到地上，看著殘餘的灰燼在石頭上燃燒到最後一刻，冒出淡淡、卷鬚的煙，然後熄滅。  
  
　　「雖然Thranduil愚蠢盲目，但他沒說謊，我看見他的誠意，他確實愛他的兒子，也為之前的過錯向Legolas道了歉。」  
  
　　「除非他停止暴力行為，否則他的道歉根本沒意義。」Elladan低聲說，靠回椅背上，用手指梳頭髮，焦躁地拉開髮辮。「Legolas把所有事都告訴我們了，傷疤和他的疏離。我見過好幾次他熬過Thranduil的狠毒，知道他怎麼躲過他父親的虐待。他告訴我們傷痕在對他說話，如何動搖他的心志，和他是怎麼反抗。」Elladan一邊解釋，一邊撥弄衣領的領口。  
  
　　他接著說，「不過我不知道你們對這種情形瞭解多少，Legolas所謂的傷疤的聲音之所以會出現，是因為他從來沒有正視他的傷痛，他一直在逃避，麻痺情感，好讓自己活下去，不論是面對他父親、經過第一次的事件，還是在第二次之後為了你活著。他說他變得冷漠就是不想讓你接觸他的原因，兄弟，因為悲傷太沉重，所以他想逃。但是傷痕的聲音越來越惡毒且具有說服力，即使Legolas被逼急了，用自殘的方式，甚至跟你在一起也沒辦法徹底擺脫它。」他起身走到床邊，坐在Aragorn身旁，玩弄對方的衣領。「如果他說的都是真的，那傷痕影就不是Kane或Thranduil，或任何敵人的影射，而是他自己，它影射的是Legolas的內心。」  
  
　　Aragorn拉開Elladan的手，和對方面對面，但Elladan不為所動，刻意不給遊俠發問題的機會，並反對他的想法。「這不是你能幫得了的，Legolas得靠他自己，他必須獨自面對。」他一點都不肯讓步，Aragorn有點不滿他的多事，他撥開Aragorn肩膀上的頭髮，把手放在其上。「其實我也不想丟下他，但也許Glorfindel說得沒錯，我們離開才是上策，再說我們也沒法干預，Legolas必須自己解決。」Elladan說。  
  
　　他反慮思考他們說過的話，尤其是他所冀望的Glorfindel。 _我還是不相信Legolas能靠自己好起來，更不相信Thranduil自認為是愛Legolas的，和他有目的的道歉。_ 他雙手抱頭，凝視牢房的地板，感覺兩位精靈正在望著他，等他達成共識。 _Legolas寧願繼續麻痺自己，讓傷痕寄生，也不面對真正的癥結。_ 他不自覺地閉上雙眼，胸口的悶痛不亞於他認為將要面臨的痛苦。 _他是為了我才這樣的，因為他答應過不會離開我，我就跟Thranduil一樣自私。_ Elladan之前的訓斥都是對的，Aragorn現在才相信，雖然他和Legolas發生關係並沒有其他意圖，卻在不知不覺中幫助Legolas逃避，而他只求平靜，不想制造矛盾，享受兩人之間的歡愉，同時讓Legolas也投入其中，這也沒有對或錯，只是會讓Legolas面臨凋萎的後果。  
  
　　剎那間，Aragorn終於明白自己應該要做什麼，不再疲憊、沮喪和遲疑。 _我已經答應不再強迫他做不想做的事，但如果我是唯一能讓他拿下躲藏的面具的人，那我要在離開之前先完成這個目標。_  
  
　　他會離開，但他要先見Legolas最後一面，並讓Legolas放下為他活著的承諾。「我願意離開，但我要先跟Legolas告別。」他抬頭看向Glorfindel和Elladan。  
  
　　「不行，Estel，已經快天亮了，Thranduil希望你在第一道曙光灑下時就策馬騎出宮殿。」Aragorn看得出Glorfindel堅持準時出發，不過他的同情也很明顯。  
  
　　他趁對方還有通融的餘地，苦苦懇求，「你要我放下Legolas，讓他跟虐待他的父親在一起，隨時可能因悲傷消逝，我答應你。你要我在他需要幫助的時候轉身而去，我也答應你了，我不會再見他一面，但至少也允許我留下一聲告別吧。」Elladan和Glorfindel交換猶豫的眼光，逼得Aragorn不得不向他們保證，「為了Legolas，我會聽話地跟你們走，但請別拒絕我最後的要求，拜託你們。要是我不能待在這裡，那我也不能不告而別。」  
  
　　三人好段時間沒再出聲，甚至以為Glorfindel還是不會同意。「那走吧，如果Thranduil沒發現，應該也沒什麼關係。」Glorfindel最後說道，「天亮以前，先換掉那身血衣，免得引來不必要的注目，你的動作得快點，太陽就快升起了。」  
  
　　Glorfindel把遺忘已久的乾淨衣物遞給Aragorn。他這次加快動作，以免Glorfindel收回讓他見Legolas最後一面的決定。他脫下髒衣，迅速穿上乾淨的衣服，將手臂穿過衣袖，並換上褲子，把髒衣丟在床上。Aragorn拿起背袋和武器，Glorfindel和Elladan幫忙帶走其他東西，他跟在兩人身後，雖然他很想直接衝向Legolas的房間。  
  
　　 _如果我想辦法支開他們，爭取時間單獨跟Legolas說話，他們大概會殺了我吧。_  
  
　　三個人用接近短跑的速度通過走廊，有兩個侍衛守在走廊盡頭，他們漸漸接近侍衛時，Aragorn只希望Glorfindel或Elladan想得到理由，可以解釋為何帶走精靈王剛抓進地牢的人類。其中一位侍衛離開崗位朝他們走來，那位木精靈神情緊張，叫他們停下來時，臉上掛著不安的笑容。「等一等，大人，請問有什麼問題嗎？」  
  
　　 _Ilúvatar啊，我不想再直接抵撞其他木精靈了。_ 他不會放棄見Legolas的機會──他的計劃不夠周詳，但為了見Legolas，他會忍耐。然而另一位侍衛轉向他們時，Aragorn發現是Nimrol奉命守在這裡，心中升起罪惡感，木精靈下巴被遊俠撞出的淤傷還清楚可見。 _太好了，他肯定會把事情鬧大。_  
  
　　Nimrol佇立在走廊盡頭，看著他的同胞在不遠處處理那三個人。「我們正要為回途的旅程做最後的準備，」Elladan找了個理由搪塞，「快到黎明了，我們不久後就要走了。」  
  
　　「啊，你們要走了。」侍衛點頭，緊張的笑容顯得如釋負重，手按在劍柄上，跟他們一起走到走廊門口，即Nimrol所站之處。「Kalin有說過你們可能會離開。」  
  
　　 _他一定認為我們要逃走，而非遵照精靈王的命令_ ，Aragorn想，但不糾正侍衛的假設。他看著Nimrol，有預感木精靈會來阻止他們出去。  
  
　　也許他應該向他道歉，遊俠停在Nimrol面前，當木精靈伸手揉了下淤青的下巴，瞄了他一眼，他的罪惡感就更重。「Nimrol，我很抱歉。」Aragorn對Nimrol說道，並準備好被對方教訓一頓。  
  
　　Nimrol只是對他笑笑，說，「沒什麼，再說知道Kane掛掉了，這也只是小小的代價。」他說完，Elladan和Glorfindel也正好停下腳步，Aragorn看向他們，請求暗示他該怎麼回應護衛。Nimrol看出他很彆扭，拉大笑容對他們說，「除了圍牆外的衛兵，所有人都知道今晚你為王子殿下做的事，大家，也包括我都很感謝你，Estel。」護衛拍拍劍柄，突然嚴肅起來。「我不知道，」Nimrol放開劍柄，握住Aragorn的前臂。「Legolas王子是個戰士，我想不到他會被人類搞到如此不堪的地步，尤其是是Kane這種人。而且陛下也說Legolas他……唉。」Nimrol紅了臉，難過地咳嗽幾聲。「真的很對不起。」  
  
　　「你不知道的事可多了。」Elladan說道，拉了拉遊俠的斗篷，提醒對方時間緊迫，他們要在離開之前快點趕到Legolas的房間。「很抱歉，我們沒多餘的時間跟你說，不過Kalin可以告訴你們事情背後的真相。照顧好Legolas，他需要朋友陪著。」  
  
　　「當然，」護衛微微鞠躬。「祝你們回途平安，大人。」Aragorn還沒回應就被Elladan拖著走出走廊，走上樓梯和傾斜的走道，前往上一層樓到Legolas的房間。  
  
　　 _幽暗密林所有人都相信精靈王對Legolas的說法嗎？難道他們都相信他自願服從Kane的要求，只因為他們國王的愚論？_  
  
　　若是他再也見不到Legolas，必須離開密林，不知道Legolas是否很好，或者會不會康復；如果他必須接受這項命令，離棄他的愛人，那他日後的生活就只剩他一人，他要先看到Legolas對自己的未來重拾希望才能安心離開。他曾把Legolas推進這些瘋狂和悲傷當中，那他就要先確定Legolas會征服它們。  
  
　　 _沒有我，他就會死_ ，Aragorn默默走在Glorfindel和Elladan的後面，經過蜿蜒的通道， _除非他可以勇敢面對，那他就可以為自己而活，而不是我。_  
  
　　整條走道上，他們都沒遇見其他人──不久前的喧鬧驚醒了不少精靈，但大家都重回夢鄉尋找他們的靈魂伴侶，永生的生命恢復平靜。 _如果只有我才能帶他脫離麻木狀態，那我要先看見他擺脫這個禁錮。_ Aragorn的思緒如同脆弱的絲線像蜘蛛網交織在一起，但他無法將它們接合，就像收不齊完整的碎片，而自己也被困在網中，無法掙脫。 _如果他不面對，就有可能會死，或是過著行屍走肉的生活，內心的聲音會永遠折磨他。如果他面對了，雖然也有可能會死──但也有活下來的機會，他很堅強，他已經撐這麼久了。_  
  
　　 _Legolas能熬過去的_ ，他努力說服自己相信Elladan告訴過他的，以及相信他現在要做的事一定能讓一切好轉，因為要是賭輸了，Legolas將撐不過今夜。


	49. Chapter 49

　　「Kalin會想知道我告訴過你的事，Ninan，拜託你。」Elrohir向精靈王的貼身護衛懇求，聲音放低，不想吵到躺在沙發上的Legolas，不過他沒睡著。「Legolas需要朋友陪著，如果我們不在，你和Kalin就是他唯一能依靠的人。」  
  
　　Ninan也同意，Elrohir的請求和他的猜測一樣，他們都知道Legolas需要有人陪伴，他對Elorhir說，「我會確保他的安全，Elrohir大人。若是我知道是陛下讓事情演變得這麼嚴重……若是我早點知道始末就好了……大家都認為是陛下對Legolas的要求較高，他是因為生氣才出手打人，但我沒想到真相其實是……」護衛的聲音低下，無法原諒自己沒在事情還有轉圜餘地之時幫助Legolas。  
  
　　「別自責，Ninan，我想Legolas不會怪你的。」Elrohir說完，接著解釋關於Legolas的傷勢需要給密林的醫者怎樣的說明。Legolas不再聽他們說話，繼續思考往後的生活，應該會如他承擔所有壓力樣，消極地過一天算一天。  
  
　　他醒來後發現自己已在書房裡，頭枕著Elrohir的大腿，身體橫躺在沙發上，蓋著一件薄毯。他不知道是什麼時候被帶到這裡，Elrohir只是語氣著急地告訴Legolas黎明快到了。Elrohir正在流淚，偶爾會舉起放在Legolas胸前的手擦掉臉上的淚流，他控制不住。Legolas閉著雙眼，身體放鬆，呼吸緩慢，盡量不讓Elrohir更難受，然而他心裡那層恐懼還是存在。  
  
　　Legolas已經沒有理由守著麻痺知覺的避護，Aragorn就要回去了，當他踏出密林，Legolas也失去活下去的力量，但他不想死。 _別去感覺它_ ，他對自己說，把頭轉向Elrohir的腹部，克制自己不做出太大的動靜，他不想另外兩人發現還一直都醒著。 _別被悲傷打敗，至少等到他們離開，別讓他們看見你消散之後捨不得走。_  
  
　　然而，他忍不住沉浸最後的慰藉，他相信在生命結束以前會得到這種慰藉。他伸出蓋在毯子下的手，抓住Elrohir腰部的衣服，在另一波恐懼感襲來時握緊拳頭。他和雙子的交情比Aragorn還長，雖是出自不同的感情，他會像想念Aragorn一樣地想念他們。 _不久後就剩我一人跟Ada在一起。_ 他還不想死，更不想這麼懦弱地死去。  
  
　　「Legolas，怎麼了？」Elrohir問，他以為Legolas還在睡，突然醒過來讓他有點慌。「很痛嗎？」  
  
　　他埋在Elrohir的腹部呼吸上衣清新的味道，腦海被與Elrohir的回憶佔據，而忽略了對方的問題。他聽見Elrohir的吐氣聲，勉強再次放鬆時，Elrohir輕輕撫摸他淤青的臉頰。  
  
　　「他肯定又作夢了。」Elrohir跟Ninan說。「他最近常作惡夢。」  
  
　　「這也是難免的，他經過比一般人能承受的還多。」兩人靜靜坐了片刻，直到護衛嘆了口氣，提醒對方，「太陽就快升起了。」  
  
　　Elrohir的身體稍微一震，似乎在點頭，當然Legolas沒看見，他閉緊雙眼，埋在Elrohir的肚子裡。「Elladan和Glorfindel準備好就會來找我，他們會看緊Aragorn，大概會把他綁在馬上。」Elrohir開玩笑，帶著不悅的哼聲。  
  
　　Ninan與Elrohir繼續交談，他們生硬的話題轉到即將踏上回程，和眾人的安全，Legolas的思緒飄進在Imladris度過童年，以及他母親去世之前在幽暗密林的回憶。他並不畏懼死亡，如他父親所說，他會再見到他的母親，不用再忍受痛苦和恥辱。  
  
　　 _我死了，Ada真的會一起來嗎？_ 他想，他的父親害怕被遺棄，而他也答應不會離開他，激起Legolas讓自己繼續麻痺的念頭。 _如果我連活下去的勇氣都沒有，要如何信守承諾？_ 一陣敲門聲擾亂他的思考，Ninan坐的椅子發出細微的喀吱聲，告訴Legolas護衛起身前去應門了。  
  
　　「Elladan大人。」Ninan憂鬱的神情立刻轉為驚喜，接著驚呼，「Estel！你不該來這裡的！」  
  
　　Aragorn的名字被叫到的那瞬間，Legolas無法再假裝睡著，Aragorn的出現令他興奮，但也害怕造成難以預料的後果， _他不該來的_ ，Legolas暗自想，並張開眼睛，掙扎地坐起。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　還沒等到走進書房，Aragorn就被Elladan制止，被拉到門邊低聲警告，「Estel，記住別碰他，不要刺激他。」Aragorn點頭，然後走向門口急著見Legolas，但剛踏出步伐又被攔下，Elladan說道，「太陽升起了。」Aragorn一心只想快點進去書房，Elladan搖了一下他的手臂，要他耐心聽著。他同情地皺著眉頭，對Aragorn說，「動作盡快，要是被Thranduil發現，你就要繼續關在牢裡，永遠別想出來了，再不然他又會把氣出在Legoals身上。」  
  
　　 _我怎麼沒想到_ ，遊俠不免擔心起來，點頭認同Elladan的告誡。一堆顧慮在打擊他企圖做的事，他計劃為Legolas做的最後一件事。 _我必須快點，免得被Thranduil發現，讓Legolas又受到傷害。_ Aragorn冷靜考量這件事，跟著Elladan和Glorfindel走進書房時反倒有點卻步，進入房間後，立刻尋找Legolas的身影。  
  
　　「我還以為會在王子殿下的臥房找到你。」Glorfindel說道，走到自然山岩雕刻的架子邊，架上有難以計數的各種書籍。  
  
　　「下人們正在清理。」護衛邊走近Glorfindel邊說，並為他們空出一些座位。「等他們清理完，我會把殿下帶回那裡。」Ninan知道事情的真相後一直心神不寧，從他不停偷瞄每位精靈的樣子就看得出來，在Araogrn看來，Ninan是在等他們解釋他為什麼會來這裡，或等著趕他出去。  
  
　　他忽略Legolas以外的人，Legolas被Elrohir扶起來坐著，身上的毯子滑落。他穿著長袍，坐起來時衣襟稍微分開，露出蒼白、沒有血色的胸口，以往的強壯結實已不明顯，看到這個畫面，Aragorn輕輕抽棄，剛才的決心瞬間失去大半的動力。 _他快撐不下去了，他會死的。_ Elrohir替Legolas調整好衣襟，蓋好毯子遮住胸口，讓Legolas靠著枕頭。Legolas因為受傷和失血太過虛弱，幾乎動不了，更不可能挺直地坐著。  
  
　　「Estel，」Legolas輕聲說，氣若游絲，「我父親……」  
  
　　「我不在乎，Legolas。」Aragorn跪在Legolas面前，兩手緊握在一起，就怕情不自禁碰觸到對方。Legolas凝視著他，微微卷起嘴角，見到Aragorn的喜悅是他黯然、傷痕累累的面容上唯一的表情。「Legolas……」Aragorn望一眼站在右側書架前的精靈們，然後往Legolas靠近一些。Legolas退縮，神情變得冷漠，看得出來還是很害怕，Aragorn把手握得更緊，可以感到指甲陷進掌心，掐出傷口。「我寧願在地牢裡關一輩子，也不願你答應那種要求。」  
  
　　Legolas低頭看著自己放在腿上癱軟的手，答道，「父親不是傻子，Estel，把你關進地牢只是個手段，逼我作出這個決定，如果我不答應，他還會找其他方法拆散我們。」他揚起自嘲的微笑，再次望著Aragorn的雙眼，說，「而且他也不可能允許到地牢探視你，所以你最好還是離開。」  
  
　　 _跟Glorfindel說的一樣_ ，Aragorn心想， _他們都失去信心了，除了服從Thranduil，對其他的都不抱希望了。_ Aragorn不需要知道為什麼離開才是上策，雖然對他是好的，但對Legolas不是，而且Legolas永遠是付出的那一方，寧可犧牲自己讓另一個人平安。  
  
　　「你怎麼來了？」  
  
　　「跟你告別。」他說道，同時提醒自己， _還有讓你放下承諾。_  
  
　　「Elladan、Elrohir。」Glorfindel清了清嗓子說。「該走了。」  
  
　　「Glorfindel大人，請問你們都準備好了嗎？」護衛問，與Glorfindel一同走出書房。「我會請人幫你們備馬。」很快地Aragorn就聽不見他們的聲音，他還在等著雙子說出他們想說的話，然後要求跟Legolas單獨共處一點時間。  
  
　　雙子坐在Legolas的兩旁，兩人先後擁抱著Legolas，Elladan聲音有些沙啞，說道，「等一切都過去了，我們會再見面的。」  
  
　　 _他的意思是等我成為過去_ ，Aragorn心想，他知道為了確保他和Legolas之前不再有任何接觸，Thranduil不會讓雙子再來訪幽暗密林，就算他老了或病了也不可能，除非他死。Aragorn的壽命比雙子與Legolas結識的時間還短，當成他們等待彼此再見的過度期也不算什麼，雖然與他們平常拜訪對方的時間間隔比起算是很漫長。  
  
　　不過看了他們的交流，Aragorn才發現Elladan是對的，雖然Legolas答應以後不和他見面，但Elladan和Elrohir並沒受誓言影響，他們分開只是暫時的，令他感到安慰了些，即使他與Legolas將到此為止，雙子和他的友誼還是能繼續維持，那Legolas就不會再失去兩位最親密的伙伴。但是看見雙子和Legolas之間沒有阻礙，他心裡也難平衡，他恨不得能握著Legolas的手，擁抱他。  
  
　　「保持聯繫，Legolas。」Elrohir把臉頰靠在Legolas的肩膀上。「Ada會想知道你的恢愎狀況，不然他會拆了幽暗密林的大門，親自確認這裡的醫者有沒有善待你。」Elrohir對Legolas說，他的兄弟也露出笑容。  
  
　　「我會的。」Legolas回以微笑，目光只停留在Aragorn身上。雙子放開Legolas，纖瘦的軀體便支撐不住往前倒，Aragorn立刻伸手扶住Legolas，以防他摔下來，但他發現Legolas睜大了雙眼，為了躲他，吃力又迅速地向後退。Legolas倒抽了口氣，這樣激烈的動作一定弄痛自己了。  
  
　　「Legolas？」Elladan擔心地問。  
  
　　雙子兩人都沒看清楚遊俠做了什麼，或Legolas剛才的反應，不過他們都聽見Legolas的抽氣聲。Legolas只是搖頭說，「沒事。」  
  
　　Elladan起身越過Aragorn，把泣不成聲的Elrohir扶起來。他們低頭看著Legolas，而他只是對他們憂傷地微笑，之後雙子走向房門，給另外兩人空間。  
  
　　 _我們怎麼能就這樣離開？我曾要求Legolas留下來，現在要離開的反而是我。_ 也許是他的病還沒完全康復，也許是太累了，在Legolas最需要的時候離開密林，這個想法讓Aragorn感到一陣反胃。 _沒有其他辦法了，現在還不是時候，但不表示沒有希望，他對自己說。_  
  
　　但只要Legolas不肯放下麻痺的圍牆，就真的沒有希望，如果他不面對問題癥結，就會繼續被侵蝕掉，這點Aragorn非常肯定。他還在猶豫該怎麼做才能確保Legolas安然無恙，卻也這樣想著， _萬一他死了，對他而言也是最好的選擇，然而對我、Elladan和Elrohir，或Thranduil都不是好事。_ 他想自私一點，希望Legolas永遠在他身邊，永遠不被遺棄，他還是希望Legolas守住誓言，但後來還是提醒自己拋開私欲， _你的想法跟Thranduil一樣，你只在乎Legolas死後對你有什麼影響，可是這也許對他才是好的。_ Aragorn搖頭，沒發現大家都在看他。  
  
　　「Aragorn？」雙子站在門前等他。「時間到了。」  
  
　　「再一下就好了。」他說完立刻收到兩人警告的銳利目光。Aragorn抬頭稍微轉向雙子，揚起他希望看起來是鼓舞人心的笑容，「我想跟Legolas單獨說一下話，再給我一點時間。」  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
　　Legolas惶恐難安地看著雙子點頭，然後一個個走開，雖然他們只是在門外，悄悄跟彼此談話。  
  
　　「再見，Estel。」除了這句話，不知道還能說什麼。他不想對Aragorn說謊，騙他說他們來日還能再一起，或保證自己會過得很好。  
  
　　Aragorn微笑，並站了起來，沒說出任何他想說的話。Legolas不把Aragorn這種反常的反應和奇怪的舉動放在心上。Aragorn走向門口，當他回頭看了Legolas一眼後，步伐和表情一樣猶豫不定。Legolas的心像被撕成碎片，他真的不希望Aragorn離開，不管如何，他都無法接受以後永遠不能相見。但是Aragorn出現在這個房間時就已經破壞了他努力想保留的防護罩，而且只要Aragorn看不見他消散的那一刻，他會慶幸Aragorn將要離開。  
  
　　「走吧，Estel。」Elrohir催促他，剛開始Aragorn似乎會就這麼走了，但當他站在門口，背對著Legolas時，他動搖了。  
  
　　 _他沒說再見_ ，Legolas想著，可是也不知道對方還有什麼理由說再見。  
  
　　再多望Legolas一眼，Aragorn臉上的疑遲消失，只留下決心，在被Elladan抓住之前，Aragorn握住門把，大力甩上房門，巧妙地閃開。雙子立刻轉動門把，進來將他架走，門已經推開了一點，卻又被Aragorn用肩頭撞上，並把鑰匙插進鑰匙孔，雙子在另一側想把門撞開，他邊抵抗邊鎖上房門。Aragorn轉向Legolas，背後是雙子拼命敲門和轉門把的聲音，Legolas完全搞不清楚怎麼回事。  
  
　　 _他在做什麼？_  
  
　　他從上鎖的門前迅速走來，房門因為雙子不停敲打而振動，Aragorn走向Legolas，說道，「對不起。」Legolas困惑又混亂，試圖站起來閃躲他，而Aragorn再次跪在Legolas面前，似乎對門外雙子的呼喊以及Legolas畏縮的反應渾然不覺。「對不起，綠葉。」他又重複一次。  
  
　　Aragorn伸手抓住Legolas的前臂，將他拉到身邊。Legolas痛苦地嘶喊，使勁掙扎，麻木的防護罩頓時瓦解，被迫感受對方堅實的擁抱。


End file.
